Dream Coalescence
by Benjilabu
Summary: As the infamous Fifth Holy Grail War is about to start, one of its main actors is replaced by a mysterious man. How will his arrival change the war? What is his goal? No one knows, though he seems to know more than he should... Retake on F/SN with a new MC, covers the full war.
1. Day 0 : The Intruder

**Hello there! This fic will be updated weekly without a fault, as it's already been written. Hope you will enjoy this Fifth Holy Grail War version.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I was granted a wish.

Some would call it a lifetime opportunity, others a childish fantasy.

I jumped on it without an ounce of hesitation.

"I wonder what kind of person this will turn you into. Good luck, my friend."

That was the last thing I heard before my departure. Honestly, I asked myself the same question, along with countless others.

However, my goal itself was clear from the start.

 **DAY 0 - THE INTRUDER**

Crimson and steel. The sound of flesh rent apart.

An inevitability I've forcefully undone by encroaching on a story already written.

As I pull my blade from his chest, what remains of Emiya Shirou falls to the floor.

"It's not like I've got anything against you personally; this is just the way it had to be. This..."

I utter my next words as a resolved justification.

"This is my Holy Grail War now."

I kneel and grab his left arm, trying to ignore his ragged breathing and pitiful expression.

"I need one more thing before freeing you."

I groan as he tries to get away and kick his wound, making him fall flat with a shout of pain.

"Stop struggling, I don't have time for this!"

I try to calm down and reach for his barely visible Command Spell. Suppressing my fear of being attacked at any moment, I start casting a complex spell I learned for this occasion. After a couple of minutes, the mark has been successfully transplanted to my right hand. The throbbing sensation is as weird as thrilling. So this will be my connection to Saber...

I look back at the boy. Even with her artifact in him, he is on the verge of dying. I raise my hand above him and cast. I am not versed in elemental magic at all, but this should suffice.

"Brûle et ne laisse aucune trace."

Flames engulf his body and burn it to the ground. Two items remain in the ashes: a golden sheath and a red pendant. Avalon!

The jewel won't be of any use but I don't want Tohsaka Rin to stumble upon it since it's hers. I pocket it for now and pick up Saber's artifact. I pause to make sure the house is still as silent. My timing seems correct. I was afraid I would have to face Lancer but I should be able to summon Saber beforehand. I decide to go to the shed and do that right away. The spearman should appear soon after, followed by Rin and Archer. I exit the living room via a corridor before reaching the courtyard.

The cold, cloudless night doesn't alleviate my boiling mind. I just killed an innocent guy to reach my goal, and right now my mind is a mix of guilt, apprehension and joy. I must focus on what is to come, the war hasn't even started yet. It had to be done that way. I jog to the shed and push the door open. The room is filled with junk, and it takes me a bit of shuffling around to find the dusty magic circle. After laying Avalon on it, I take a deep breath, channel a good amount of prana through my arm and extend my now marked hand.

"You, summoned by the Holy Grail

I will incarnate light

And condemn darkness

Lend me your sword, king of knights!"

I am positive that the chant is correct. Nothing happens for a few seconds, then a golden light starts flashing and fills the small room, blinding me. That energy burst must have been felt by every Servant in the city. Good. Pushed back, I land on my behind. As I regain my sight, I stare at the woman whom I came here for. Saber. She's even more beautiful than I thought she'd be. Looking down on me with a fierce expression, she asks the question I've been waiting for so long.

"I ask you... Are you my Master?"

The moonlight shines on her hair and armor, making an unforgettable sight. The green eyes, gleaming with confidence, interrupt my train of thoughts for a second and leave me speechless. I thought I was prepared for this, but right now I can barely look at her directly. Now is not the time to be amazed however, since Lancer should be here very soon. I collect my thoughts and try without success to calm down my heartbeat while I stand up to face her. She is much shorter than me but it doesn't make her any less intimidating.

"Ah, yes, I am. I summoned you using Avalon, so you must be the king of knights, right?"

I already know the answer to that but I want to do things properly. She looks at Avalon on the ground and nods. I notice her stare lingering on my katana before she speaks up.

"That is correct. I was summoned as Saber, the Servant of the sword, so please call me that way, Master. My blade shall henceforth be your blade. I shall shield you with my body and share your fate."

My self introduction dies in my throat as she turns to the door and frowns.

"An enemy is coming."

That really was a close call. I tense up while explaining the situation to her.

"That must be Lancer. He murdered the owner of this house a moment ago, but your summoning must have drawn back his attention."

At least I'm capable of lying with a straight face.

"Then I shall face him. We will put Avalon in a safe place after that."

She takes out her invisible sword and runs past me, exiting the shed. I follow slowly and hear the house boundary field ringing. Adrenaline rushes in my veins, which annihilates my apprehension. This is our first fight. The Servant in blue deftly lands on the ground, ten meters away from us. His smile turns into a confused expression.

"Yo. Wait, you're not the guy I..."

His stare locks on Saber and a beast-like grin grows on his face. A long, red spear materializes in his hand.

"Ha! I was here to finish an unfitting job, but it seems like I've found a much bigger fish! The seventh Servant!"

Said Servant does not react. Is she waiting for my order?

"Defeat him, Saber."

I can feel my prana flowing to her. The bond is fresh and still a bit shaky, but the sensation is warm and nice. A quick nod and she rushes at the opponent with blinding speed. He takes a stance, spear ready.

"What are you thinking, attacking me unarm- Ugh!"

The invisible sword is parried by only a small margin. Lancer is pushed away while she follows the motion without pausing. The impacts of her sword echo loudly in the courtyard and resonate in my head, leaving me astonished. Such power... The spearman isn't half bad either. After the initial surprise, he recovered and is able to counter more efficiently. However, Saber's explosivity gives her the upper hand in terms of power. Her speed isn't subpar either, but her most dangerous ability is her instinct. She parries all of her opponent's strikes and keeps on pushing him. Lancer takes the opportunity of a large swing to jump... erm, fly back. In terms of agility, he is definitely on another level. He shoots a barking laugh.

"What sort of coward are you, hiding your weapon like that?"

Saber answers his taunting tone with her own.

"What about you, Lancer? You will give your class a bad name if you keep on defending."

His smile drops and he slightly lowers his stance.

"I have one question for you. Your Noble Phantasm, is it a sword?"

"Perhaps it is... It might also be a battle axe, a spear or even a bow, Lancer."

That makes him grin. "Sure... Saber."

He throws me a quick glance that sends a chill down my spine, then thankfully focuses back to my Servant.

"I have a proposition. Since this is our first meeting, how about we call it a draw? You were just summoned, after all."

Saber shakes her head. "I refuse. Servants are meant to fight to the very end."

That makes him sigh exaggeratedly. "Geez, that's how it is, then."

He takes a new stance and his face completely changes. His voice turns cold as ice and the intent to kill he emits terrifies me.

"In that case, I will take your heart."

His energy rises and runs through his lance as it glows intensely. He is about to use his Noble Phantasm, a final move that pierces the target's heart automatically. I was hoping I could be of some distraction in such a situation, but I realize I was too optimistic. No mere human could approach that man in this instant. The only reassuring fact I have is that Saber will survive this attack. Lancer is currently bound by his Master's command, and her high luck is perfect to dodge a move that relies on it. I'm still worried, but I keep telling myself that I haven't changed enough of the story I know for that event to unfold differently.

She stays still, ready to defend. I can't really shout her advice about an ability I'm not supposed to know, can I? I take a few steps to the left. I've got an idea...

"Gae..."

Uttering an ominous call, Lancer rushes with his lance pointed at Saber's feet. The direction doesn't matter as the cursed weapon reverses cause and effect. Once the Noble Phantasm is cast, it will pierce the opponent's heart by adjusting the position automatically. It is definitely one of the best attacks one can use in a duel between Servants. In a logical reaction, she goes for his exposed head.

"BOLG!"

Even if I know what is going to happen, I still can't figure it out. The spear is at her feet then, without a single change in momentum, it suddenly pierces her chest. As expected, she escapes with a bleeding hole right above her heart.

"You... dodged it?"

I can see a flash of understanding in Saber's pained eyes.

"Gae Bolg, the cursed lance? You are Ireland's child of light, Cu Chulainn!"

Lancer seems stunned from his fail. That's a perfect opportunity for me! Now behind his back, I mutter a spell.

"Vitesse divine."

Prana enhances my legs, allowing me to dash to him in a couple of seconds. I unsheathe my katana, ready to slash him with all my might. He does see me coming, but that action surprises him so much that he can only turn back and block the hit.

"What the...?!"

"Saber!"

She wakes up from an apparent astonishment and slashes him from behind.

"Damn-"

Lancer escapes with a high jump and lands far away from us. I can see blood dripping from his back but we definitely didn't hurt him fatally. Damn, we were almost there!

"A Master rushing at a Servant?"

His furious tone makes me think that he wants to settle this right now, but he soon lowers his lance.

"My Master is ordering me back since you guys figured out my identity and dodged Gae Bolg. It's too bad he is a coward unlike yours, Saber."

The red eyes pierce me with a terrifying glare.

"That's not a compliment. You interfered, boy, and I will kill you for that."

He runs to the nearest wall and disappears into the night. I thought Saber would try to chase him, but she is apparently too surprised to do that. Her wound looks pretty bad from here. We stand there for a few seconds, staring at each other blankly, and then...

"Master, what were you thinking?"

Oh, she's mad. She jogs to me and gauges if I wasn't wounded while giving me a glare as scary as Lancer's.

"You are not supposed to step into a Servants' duel. If you get killed, everything is over!"

I take a breath and face her green stare. I must address this immediately.

"I get that you do the fighting, but I can't pass on opportunities like that one. We almost got him."

Her lecturing voice turns into a confused one.

"But... You do not have the power to take that kind of initiative! If Lancer had been a bit quicker, he would have killed you on the spot."

And her confusion becomes suspicion.

"I suppose that you do not trust me yet, but..."

"It is not a trust problem. I intend to win this war at your side, not watching from afar. That's how it's gonna be, Saber."

"You... kuh-"

Her incoming comeback is interrupted by a contained groan as she holds her wound. The armor fixes itself and it is quickly healed, but only on the surface since the lance holds a curse. I relax and smile.

"I can help you with that."

I raise my hand above her chest, probably blushing furiously, and cast a healing spell. It takes me a short moment but seems to do good. Her face shows surprise once more.

"Master..."

"The name's Benjamin, but you can just call me Ben. I know a couple of healing spells for that kind of situation."

Her previous fierce behavior vanishes as she softens up, making my heart skip a beat.

"Then I shall call you Ben. You seem to be a Magus as gifted as reckless."

"That's a resume I can go with. I'm glad to meet you, partner."

She shakes my extended hand with vigor.

"Our pact takes form. I will make sure you win this war."

I nod and turn back to the house, expecting two other guests soon. "We will."

-.-.-.-

She speaks up again once we are in the corridor.

"Given what you said earlier, I take this is not your property?"

I shake my head. "I came all the way from Europe to take part in the Holy Grail War. My presence here is more a coincidence than anything."

I prepare my best poker face when we stumble on the pile of ashes tainted with blood. Here lies your soulmate, Saber.

"I saw Lancer leaving this house and decided to investigate. He had murdered the owner and there was nothing I could do except burning down the corpse. The guy seemed to be a Magus so I decided to not leave a trace of him. I don't know if he was a Master or just very unlucky."

She looks at the mess with a difficult expression.

"Perhaps he was one..."

I shrug. "It's a possibility, even if I didn't see a mark on him or another Servant. I didn't wander around too much, though, as my priority was to summon you."

I grab a nearby broom and put the ashes in the bin, partly because it's easier to lie if I'm not focusing on her. Her voice tenses up after a moment and she turns towards the entrance.

"There are two enemies approaching. A Servant, and probably his Master."

Ah. "Now that you mention it, I sense something..."

She readies her sword. I know who these two are and I do not want them dead yet. Tohsaka Rin will be very useful if I manage to make her a temporary ally. I've got to play my cards well.

"What is your command?"

Think fast, Ben.

"Right. Saber, let's go greet them, but do not kill the Master unless I order you or they pose an immediate threat."

She gives me sheepish look. "Master, this is a war. You mentioned not passing on opportunities earlier, thus I was positive you would consider Masters as main targets."

I have no time to argue so my answer comes out sharply.

"Info gathering is important too. Now let's move!"

A not at all convinced nod later, she runs to the door. I follow through while casting away my katana to its dimensional drawer, but she quickly gets far ahead. I hear steel crashing against steel before exiting the house via the front door. Saber is facing a man dressed in red with white hair. I know him as Archer, a very versatile Servant that is much more than a bowman. Wielding dual swords, he seems to be having trouble. Not only is he less strong in close range than her, given his class, but he also knew her before becoming a heroic spirit. I don't think his focus could be more disturbed, unless...

As he steps back, shielding his Master, his stare falls on me.

"What...?"

Saber takes advantage of his sudden immobility and slashes him mercilessly.

"Archer, go back!"

A Command Spell makes the Servant disappear as my own is about to finish him off, though she still wounded him pretty badly. She rushes at the defenseless Master, killing my small hope that she was agreeing with me a moment ago. The enemy answers with a powerful wind spell that is cast with a single word. I know this girl's magic is based on releasing stored energy, which is pretty much the only way for a human to release such power in an instant. It explodes right in front of Saber but doesn't faze her at all, only slowing her down for a second. She has the strongest magic resistance in this war thanks to her class. Even if I know the theory, it's crazy to witness the actual thing. I would have been torn to pieces...

The enemy falls on the ground and Saber points her sword at her face.

"This is the end, Archer's Master. You fought well-"

Why am I still standing here!? I run to them as fast as I can.

"Wait, Saber, we talked about this!"

Tohsaka and I stare at each other. She's still on the ground and her fierce eyes filled with silent questions take me off guard. That blue is a bit distracting... She is obviously wondering about who I am and why I stopped my Servant. A Servant who keeps her sword up, by the way.

"Master! This is a unique opportunity!"

She is as hard-headed as me, it seems. That is not a good omen regarding future arguments between us.

"Hold on for now. You, what's your name?"

A sarcastic voice answers me.

"What for? Want to say it out loud theatrically before your Servant kills me?"

Add another one to the stubborn club. I sigh.

"Isn't stopping her enough for you? Fine, then. Saber, lower your sword."

The shock on her face makes her disapproval very clear.

"Such a decision is far beyond reckless!"

"You have my permission to slash her if she does anything threatening. You'd surely be faster than another spell like that now that you've seen it, right?"

"Certainly, but..."

She hesitates for a moment before obeying reluctantly.

"If that is what my Master desires, I can only comply."

I think that's the best I will get from her at this point. Rin keeps her suspicious face on while she stands up and dusts herself off.

"Where is the owner of this house?"

For someone in such a bad position, her voice is surely sharp and inquisitive. I can't help but admire her strength of mind. I use the nicest tone I can muster without sounding condescending.

"I suggest we get inside before discussing important matters. We can't stay in the street like that, especially since that fight could draw more attention."

It doesn't seem to work since she looks at me as if I just said something indecent.

"Sure... Following you and your Servant in a quiet place when mine can't fight sounds lovely but I'll pass. No matter what you order Saber, you're just waiting to gather info before stabbing me in the back."

Regardless of what she thinks, her situation doesn't really allow her to do anything else. She is likely ready to throw a spell if we make a move, but I know she is smart enough to understand that she can't surprise us anymore. I cross my arms, feeling my patience dwindling.

"Come on, at least tell me your name."

She imitates the gesture and answers angrily.

"Tohsaka Rin! Is that of any interest for you?"

I put on my best impressed expression.

"Are you joking? The Tohsakas are one of the greatest family of Magi in this country. You certainly know a lot more about this war than a foreigner like me."

After a surprised "hmph", she gauges me with badly hidden curiosity.

"A foreigner that knows about my family... I figure you were sent by the Association, then?"

Ah, perfect. Lying is much easier if my interlocutor voices it before me.

"I was, a couple of days ago. Look, I don't mean to harm you. How about we make an info exchange? I can tell you what Lancer's abilities are and what happened to this house owner, and you can give me more details about the current war. What do you say?"

We both look at Saber. She hasn't said a word and is still on guard. Tohsaka lets out a small sigh.

"You couldn't make a less subtle trap, but you seem to have me cornered so I don't really have a choice. What is your name anyway?"

I can understand her state of mind, but I really don't plan on attacking her. Oh well, I guess I'll prove my good will eventually.

"I'm Benjamin. Just call me Ben if you wish so. Knowledge is key and I can't pass on an opportunity to talk with one of the most influential Magi of Japan."

She gasps. "Hey, flattery will get you nowhere!"

I guess that's not how I will calm her down.

"I was being sincere. Now, Saber..."

Those green eyes are still as intimidating. I can tell she is judging what kind of Master I am in this instant.

"Yes?"

Feeling like a tightrope walker, I speak in a solemn voice.

"Can you promise on your knight's honor that we won't attack Tohsaka tonight unless she threatens us?"

Her head lowers slightly. "I am convinced that this is a dangerous call, Master. However, I will abide by your will. I shall not harm Tohsaka Rin if she does not try first. Tonight."

She lets go of the latent enmity she still had and her sword disappears. I can't decipher her expression and I really hope I didn't offend her in some way. That gesture seems to surprise our companion.

"Well... if you go that far, I guess that I'll follow. Saber doesn't look like she would take back a promise. Consider yourself lucky that I want to know what's up with Emiya!"

Apparently mad, she walks to the door without waiting for us. Saber and I exchange a silent stare before following her inside.

-.-.-.-

This is certainly a strange setup. We are having a meeting near a big stain of blood, in a house that doesn't belong to any of us. I rummage around for tea, feeling Tohsaka's glare following every move I make. She showed some shock when seeing the blood stain but hasn't inquired yet. I wonder when that bomb will drop. Saber isn't really helpful since she's giving me the exact same treatment. At least I don't sense actual hostility from her. More of a "why did you even do that?" attitude.

I decide to break the awkward silence after sitting down at their side. We need to move on, the night is just starting.

"I'll start. The owner of this place was killed by Lancer."

That was quite blunt, though she doesn't seem surprised. She puts a hand in front of her mouth and mutters for herself.

"I figured... Damn, I was stupid."

"Sorry?"

She frowns. "I mean, I knew that guy wouldn't last long. He saw Archer and Lancer fighting earlier today. You are surely aware of what happens to witnesses when magic is involved."

I nod. "They must be eliminated, which explains Lancer's presence here. Didn't he act according to the rules, then?"

She ponders, obviously suppressing her deeper feelings.

"He did but it's still a hard hit. He was only an acquaintance, but I know a couple of people who will be devastated."

Her blue eyes narrow and scan me suspiciously.

"Speaking of which, what were _you_ doing here exactly, Benjamin? What a weird name."

I focus on being faithful to what I told my Servant, trying to ignore the mockery.

"Hey now... I saw Lancer leaving the house and decided to investigate. I expected to find a Master's base or something similar, but I just found that Emiya guy's corpse. I burned it down and proceeded with summoning Saber since the place was safe."

I really hope that story will work out. Saber seemed to buy it earlier, and now she is listening with attention while drinking her tea. As for Tohsaka, her expression doesn't change.

"You just happened to be a wandering Master stumbling on a murder scene?"

Damn. "Yeah, pretty much. Lancer wasn't exactly being stealthy."

"And you burned the corpse because...?"

I answer her sharp stare with my own.

"Because it's part of our role as Magi to not leave traces. I figured it would be the best course of action. I'll clean up if I have the time."

She looks away and her voice becomes a bit more emotional.

"I know it is our roles but... well, this is going to be hell. I should postpone telling his close ones the truth until the end of the war. I couldn't deal with announcing that to Sakura right now..."

Her rambling is more to herself than us and she doesn't bother clarifying who she is talking about. I decide to improve my chances for her to trust me by adding more info.

"Also, as I said before, we fought Lancer and figured out his identity and Noble Phantasm."

She looks at Saber. "Really? How did that go?"

I nod as the knight looks for my approval before answering the enemy.

"The battle ended in a draw. I survived his fatal attack and his Master called him back after we..."

Her stare lingers on me for a second, silently reminding me of my recklessness.

"... figured out who he was."

Tohsaka's eyes widen.

"You survived his Noble Phantasm and are barely wounded? I understand why the Saber class is known to be the strongest one now."

She pouts slightly. I notice that she uses a much gentler tone when speaking with Saber.

"You look like you regret not summoning her."

She turns to me, surprised.

"Me? Definitely. That was a failure from my part. I'm even more mad now that I see her. Beautiful, strong and a good personality too. If only..."

Saber shows no reaction and I can't contain a small chuckle. Tohsaka gets back on track immediately.

"About his identity, Archer figured too, given his beast-like agility. He is Cu Chulainn, right?"

"He is. Gae Bolg is a cursed lance that goes for the heart by reversing cause and effect. If Saber's instinct hadn't been so sharp..."

I hated that moment, even when knowing she would survive. She takes on my explanation after a short silence.

"I have rarely witnessed a more suited Noble Phantasm for duels. That man might have the best anti-personal attack of this war, especially since it does not seem to cost him much prana. He does not compare to me in strength alone but he is definitely troublesome."

Her last sentence echoes with a pride that brings a smile to my face. Such confidence is to be respected. Tohsaka takes a sip from her cup of tea before answering.

"That is certainly as interesting as worrying. However, if you managed to dodge that, you are an even bigger threat than him."

She craftily smiles to Saber who remains silent. Disappointed by the lack of reaction, she then turns back to me.

"All right, Ben, since you didn't order Saber to cut off my head yet and provided what you promised, it's my turn. What is it that you want to know?"

Here we are. Technically I know more than her, so I have to pretend.

"Hmm... Are there any other Servants or Masters that you know of?"

"Nope. I do know that there is one at school though."

I raise an eyebrow. "School?"

A frown. "Homura Academy, which I happen to go to. Any problem with that?"

Her defensiveness amuses me. "Not at all. What makes you say that?"

Running a hand through her long hair, she answers in a very calm tone.

"A boundary field has been set up there. It will dissolve anything that breathes within its vast area of effect in about a week, if my calculations are correct."

She doesn't seem much panicked about it. I know about the Master responsible for this, but I can't tell her or Saber like that. How complicated... Taking my silence as a desire to hear more, Tohsaka goes on.

"I found one of the key points of the field, but the magic is too advanced for me. It was certainly made by a Servant."

"Are you thinking of Caster?"

"That was my first idea, but it could also be any other hero's ability. You'd think a Caster class would use more efficient magic than that, but anything is possible."

I get started on my tea too.

"I see. That's troublesome. Consuming such an amount of souls would give that Servant a lot of energy at the price of innocent lives. That's despicable."

Saber's dark expression makes perfectly clear that she doesn't approve of such a method either. Her next words come out bitterly.

"Some Masters compensate their weakness by resorting to similar measures. There is a difference between fighting a war and slaying citizens for one's own benefit."

Tohsaka keeps her cool and answers us in a tone that would suit a teacher.

"We reach the same conclusions but there's one more thing. Ben, you said you recently arrived in town so you might not know, but a lot of incidents have been happening all around."

"Oh?"

"Large groups of people have been found on the edge of dying without apparent wounds. It's happened several times in very different places and the official explanation is gas leaks. This is obviously a Servant at work."

"The same one?"

She shakes her head slowly.

"The two methods don't commute... Draining life from people with precision is a much more subtle magic and it suits a 'proper' Master more too, since it doesn't involve straight murder."

She pauses and must see something on our faces because her cheeks redden.

"Hey, I don't approve of it either! Besides, the way it's been happening all around makes its instigator much less tracable, thus more dangerous."

After a pause that allows us to empty our cups, I decide to make a recap.

"So we have Lancer, Saber, your Archer, an unknown Master that set a death trap up, and likely another one draining people's energy around town. Moreover, one of the last two is undeniably Caster."

Both girls nod.

"That's a good summary. If that's all for you, I'm going home."

You wished, Tohsaka Rin. I have other plans for tonight.

"Hold on, I wanted to know more about the supervisor. I heard he was a priest that took part in the last war. Kotosomething..."

She snorts, clearly unhappy with that particular topic.

"I take it the Association briefed you about that priest. His name is Kotomine Kirei and he lives in a church on the top of a hill across town, near Shinto."

"I see. Shouldn't I introduce myself to him?"

That surprises her.

"Huh? I bet no one will do that, but I can take you there if you really want to. It's a bit far on foot, but he's been harassing me lately, so it'll calm him down if I bring the seventh Master along."

Saber answers this time. "You would lend us a hand like that? Why?"

Tohsaka doesn't seem affected by the suspicious tone whatsoever, probably because she was using the exact same one five minutes ago.

"I just told you, I also have business with him, even if I'd better never see him again. He's not really a charming person. Plus..."

She pauses, and looks away. "You two don't seem that bad, since you spared me and all."

I try to hide my happiness but I think my cheerful tone betrays me.

"We did promise we wouldn't attack you for the night. I'd be glad if you showed us the way, Rin."

She blushes and glares at me.

"Hey now, why are you calling me by my first name?"

I raise my hands defensively.

"Ah, my bad. Using first names isn't a big deal where I come from. Do you mind?"

She hastily stands up and heads to the entrance, embarrassed... or mad. Probably both.

"Just do as you want! Let's go, it's late enough already!"

She finishes her sentence in the corridor. What a temper... Saber gives me a funny look and I think I return it. Soon we follow the motion and walk to the entrance door. The knight stays close to me for protection and it feels a bit overwhelming. It's probably because I haven't got used to her presence yet, but I am certain that will become easier over time.

-.-.-.-

Rin didn't take the opportunity to run away and is impatiently waiting in front of the house.

"Geez, you guys are slow. Planning something behind my back?"

"Obviously."

I ignore her sulking face and turn to my Servant.

"Saber, you're an invitation to attack with your armor on. Can you turn into spirit form for now?"

She looks downcast and answers in a small voice that doesn't fit her

"That is not an ability I possess, Master. I apologize for being a burden to you."

Oh damn, seeing her like that makes me feel even more guilty about knowing the answer beforehand. Rin is the first to react.

"You can't...? That's odd, every Servant should be able to. Was your summoning failed in some way?"

That activates my defensive mode.

"My summoning was perfect, thank you very much."

Her mischievous grin scares me for a second.

"Oh my, you are a touchy one, aren't you? Duly noted."

I think I just made a big mistake - she will totally use that as a weak spot. Saber ignores us and answers the original question.

"It is unrelated to the summoning. I never was able to turn into spirit form as a Servant."

Again Rin draws first. "That's definitely odd. Is there any reason why?"

The knight gives her a silent, blank stare.

"Ah... Of course you won't tell me. That's only fair."

Revealing information to a future enemy is indeed a bad call. After a shrug, Rin raises a finger.

"Anyway, Ben is right. Your armor is a bit too flashy for the current situation so you should take it off, if I can make that suggestion of course."

Finding revenge where she can, she smirks at me. I ignore her and nod at Saber.

"I can certainly summon it at will, thus it should not pose a problem even if Rin betrays us."

She closes her eyes and I imitate her when I catch Rin's expression. A metallic sound covers a protest I didn't want to hear, and the sight that awaits me right after makes me completely forget its source for a second. I feel my cheek burning. Her blue dress is beautiful and I'm not sure she's less remarkable like that. Rin freezes in shock as Saber looks at us, emotionless.

"Is this better, Ben?"

"W-Well, uh, yes."

I look away while Rin laughs and speaks up.

"You look gorgeous, Saber, but this isn't really stealthy. I'll bring you clothes if I have the chance later. Ben can also buy you some if he ever manages to speak normally again."

Damn you.

"This is perfect, Saber. We should go now."

I won't convince anyone by looking at the ground while saying that. Saber walks to me and looks at my face. She's around thirty centimeters shorter than me so I can't really escape her eyes.

"Are you feeling sick, Master? You are red from ear to ear."

I'm definitely panicking now.

"I'm fine! Can we just go?"

She bluntly insists.

"You look unwell! As a Servant, it is my duty to inquire!"

Rin lets out another laugh and finally explains in a tone that makes me want to break my promise immediately.

"It's nothing, Saber. Ben is just embarrassed because he finds you pretty in that dress. I didn't think he'd be the shy type."

Saber raises an eyebrow and steps back calmy. I wish I could use some sort of invisibility spell.

"I do not see why he would think that. As a knight and heroic spirit, my appearance is of no consequence."

I would have a bunch of objections to that but it isn't a battle I want to fight. I walk towards a direction, which catches them off guard.

"Let's just go, okay?!"

I hear Rin's voice behind me.

"Sure thing, but Ben... you're going the wrong way."

...

-.-.-.-

It must be around one o'clock and the city is very calm, amost too much. I guess the recent incidents don't push people to go out on a Sunday night. Rin is nice enough to give me details about the city.

"Up there is Ryuudou Temple, over there the residential district - my school is in that area - and this is the bridge that leads to Shinto, the modern part of Fuyuki. The church stands on a hill above it."

I thank her and we walk calmly. I can tell Saber is looking around with more attention than us. She must know the city well since she already fought in it, but I bet she's looking out for surprise attacks. The silence bores me after a while.

"Rin, how is Archer doing? Is he with you?"

"No, I sent him home to rest in his summoning circle. It's a bad wound so I don't think he'll be able to fight properly for a few days."

"Well, that sucks. For you, of course."

I tease her a bit as a revenge for earlier. She snorts.

"We'll manage. And when the time comes, we will gladly return the favor."

Saber doesn't answer, but I think I caught the glimpse of a smile on her face. Having nothing to add, the rest of the trip consists of bits of irrelevant small talk.

The church is in sight. It's beautiful, but I also find it ominous. The fact that I know who the priest really is doesn't help.

"Won't we wake him up?"

Rin shrugs. "I doubt it and even so, I don't care."

Well then. As we step towards the door, something tugs on my black coat.

"What is it, Saber?"

"Ben, I will not enter this place. It is not meant for Servants to be in, and frankly, I do not like it. I shall wait until your business with the priest is done and keep possible enemies away."

Her formal tone is somewhat cute.

"All right then. We won't be long, hopefully."

I follow Rin inside the building. She walks to the altar which I think you can't get near if the priest is absent.

"Kirei!"

She calls out for the man, who appears a minute after. Apparently perfectly awake, he gives her a content expression before speaking in a deep voice.

"Good evening, Rin. This is a pecular hour but your visits are so rare that I won't complain."

He notices my presence and walks up to me without waiting for her to reply.

"Oh, you brought a guest. Could you be...?"

Rin doesn't let him finish. She left her patience and manners at the door with my Servant, it would seem.

"He's the seventh. That's why I came, not because you harassed me on the phone."

Wait, I thought she had business with him? Maybe she just wants him to stop calling her... I can't blame her since his voice must be even creepier on the phone.

Kirei smiles. "I see. What is your name, seventh Master?"

"Benjamin."

My vexation taints my reply with provocation. His whole presence is so disturbing that I'm positive I would act the same if I didn't know who he was.

"Benjamin..."

He utters the word slowly, apparently surprised. Rin speaks up while walking to us.

"He was sent late by the Association and summoned his Servant, so everyone should be here now, right?"

He stays silent for a couple of seconds before answering calmly.

"Indeed. The last Servant summoned a few hours ago was Saber so I take you are their Master. My name is Kotomine Kirei."

I bet he knows that the Association didn't send me at all, but he thankfully doesn't object. His smile is quickly back and makes me want to run away.

"I am. I just arrived here and figured I would pay the supervisor a visit. Isn't that the correct process?"

"That is true, although most Masters are too careful to consider doing something of the sort. I can call them cowards if it sounds better to you."

I can't help answering him with defiance again.

"Are you calling me bold?"

He shakes his head. "Surely not. I am glad to meet you, and can officially say that the Fifth Holy Grail War has begun. Shall the best Master win and defeat the other ones."

I guess it's official now, even if only us can hear it. I feel the need to pick on the last thing he said.

"Or defeat the Servants. That's the main point, isn't it?"

His words echo with condescension.

"That is a naive point of view, but I can grant you that."

I know that too well. The Grail needs the souls of Servants to open but killing a Master is an almost certain way to make their Servant disappear. It's also much easier for obvious reasons.

Rin glares at him. "Don't try to corrupt him, you fake priest."

Kirei shrugs the attack off. "I am sure you know that the others won't hesitate. Some Masters have already started to kill citizens. It is against the rules but if you only care about that, you will be stabbed in the back."

I answer him with a hint of sarcasm.

"That's a weird thing to say for someone who's supposed to judge us."

His cheerful facade is disturbing.

"I am merely here to grant safety to Masters who lost their Servants, protect the Holy Grail and count points. I shall interject if something really gets out of control, but this will be a bloodbath either way."

Rin is obviously flustered but doesn't argue. Kirei goes on after a short pause.

"So, Saber's Master, do you have any questions? Since you managed to bring my pupil here, I will be nice enough to clarify anything."

Right, he took care of Rin's training after her father died in the past war. That twisted bastard just forgot to mention that he was the murderer. I show him my right hand.

"I got it settled. Three Command Spells, seven Servants and Magi. The Grail will fully appear when there's only one Servant remaining and that Servant will be able to take it, granting them and their Master whatever they seek. Oh, and something about trying to not get innocents involved."

He looks pleased with my answer.

"It seems you have a good grasp on it. Then, if you have no further business here, I suggest you both leave. Do not come back here unless you want protection."

Rin answers him with a hint of sarcasm.

"Or else we will lose points, right?"

"Exactly."

"Okay, bye then."

She walks away without ceremony and leaves the building while I face Kirei alone. He is a Master, sheltered in the safest place in town. To add to the unfairness, he has two Servants, one whom he kept from the last war and the other he stole, like I did a few hours ago. There are two enemies I'm really scared of in this war: Kotomine Kirei and Berserker. I can't stand his presence any longer, so I give him an awkward wave and follow my companion's example. Before I open the door, though, he sneaks on me. I turn back, very afraid for a second.

"What do you want now?"

"Stealing a Command Spell still makes you a Master. Your crime shall be overlooked, Benjamin. The Association was a good idea to convince Rin."

My heartbeat accelerates dramatically. I knew it, I knew it, I knew it! There's no way he's going to play with me just like that, though. I give him my most threatening glare.

"I guess we are both good at lying, Kotomine Kirei."

I don't look at his face as I walk out.

-.-.-.-

Rin and Saber are waiting outside. My last exchange with the priest was quiet and the door closed so they hopefully didn't overhear.

"Are you done with that place, Ben?"

My Servant walks up to me and I realize I'm never getting used to her dress. I will have to find her casual clothes soon or my heart won't be able to take it. Kirei's last words still resonate in my head and it must be visible on my face because the girls look worried. Saber closes the distance in an instant and looks at me. I shake these dark thoughts off my mind and force a small smile.

"Sorry, I'm okay, just felt weird for a second. I guess I don't like this place either."

She steps back while gauging my state. Rin gives me a knowing look.

"He is creepy, isn't he? Hopefully we won't see him again."

"I doubt that."

I say that without thinking much and she doesn't raise it. Her next question comes up after we resume walking.

"Say, Ben, what's the piece of cloth wrapped around your shoulder?"

Ah, she must have seen it when I took off my coat in Emiya's house. I give her a smirk.

"Say, Rin, what's up with you casting a high rank spell without any kind of buffer?"

She sulks and looks back ahead. I catch Saber smiling at our wills to keep secrets. There is no way I'm revealing my trump card to Rin unless the situation really calls for it. I rub my left shoulder absentmindedly, hoping that it won't be the case anytime soon. Trivial matters leave my mind as I tense up the more we walk the dark streets. I know there is another Master hunting right now, but I have no idea when they'll attack. We certainly won't get home safely. My Servant must feel my anxiety because she stares at me from time to time. She doesn't inquire, though, and stays focused on the surroundings. Rin speaks again soon enough.

"Your promise lasts for the night, so we will be enemies again soon."

I can't contain a sigh.

"True. I want to thank you for your help while I can, then. I have a much clearer view of Fuyuki now, and our discussion brought up useful info as well."

Her moody defense activates instantly.

"It was just a normal exchange, you shouldn't be grateful!"

Heh. She really is a nice person.

We cross the bridge again, not talking much, then she stops at a crossroads.

"This is where we part. Tomorrow will be the real start of the war, so be prepared."

I nod. "I am. Good night then, Rin."

She gives us an embarrassed "hmph" and walks away. I stay perfectly still while watching her figure shrink, my hearbeat accelerating with each step she takes. Sweat forms on my forehead regardless of the cold weather. Something was supposed to happen. Did I change the war so much already? Saber looks at me with curiosity.

"Ben, is there something bothering you? I do not sense any enemy nearby."

Bothering me? Well yes, where the hell is Berserker? He should have shown up! I try to calm down and answer her.

"If you don't feel anything then it's fine. Let's go."

"Understood. Where to?"

"The house we were in earlier. It'll make a good base and we left Avalon there."

Her gasp contrasts slightly with the super serious attitude she's been holding since we met.

"That is... true. Please forgive such a bad judgment from me, Master."

I wave a hand and take a reassuring voice.

"Don't worry, it's my fault too. Let's go rest and establish how we are going to win this war."

She returns my smile, which makes my heart skip a beat. "A good idea."

We start walking but I still feel restless. Berserker should have attacked us but he didn't. Something is off... There's no way I'll let my guard down yet. However, walking along with Saber in this cold night is a great feeling that I will certainly never forget.

As we approach our destination, my anxiety doesn't get away and I don't talk to my companion much.

"Ben, you have been acting strange since we left Rin. What is on your mind?"

I look at her, unsure of what I can say.

"It's just... a nasty feeling. I doubt tonight's events won't raise more reactions."

"I understand. Constant vigilance is good but it is mainly my role. You should try to relax a bit or you will pass out before our next battle."

Hold on, is she finding that funny?

"Hey, I know... Let's just rest for now."

"I shall watch over your sleep. No enemies will take us by surprise."

I doubt that I'll ever be able to sleep if she's next to me.

"About that, Saber-"

We stop as a beastly roar pierces the night. It comes from far away, in the direction we came from. A chill runs through my whole body.

"Rin?"

A metallic sound indicates to me that Saber just armed herself.

"Master! What is your command?"

Berserker decided to show up later than expected, apparently. Think quickly, Ben.

"Go there as fast as you can, I'll catch up soon enough. Don't use your Noble Phantasm unless you have no choice. Defeat any threat and help Rin if she's involved."

She surprisingly doesn't question that last order and gives me a fierce nod before taking off. Her magically enhanced speed should allow her to reach the enemy in little time. I take a deep breath.

"Vitesse divine."

I channel prana through my legs. I won't be as fast as her but I'm sure she can hold the fort for a while. I start dashing into the dark streets, trying to suppress my rampant fear.

 **INTERLUDE - RIN**

Walking at a brisk pace, the girl in red thinks about everything that happened tonight. Her Servant is at her mansion but she established a mental link with him soon after the summoning. Once Archer has been updated, he makes his opinion perfectly clear.

"That was certainly a dumb decision. You had opportunities to run away yet stayed near Saber and her Master."

She sulks, although he can't see it.

"I know, but they made a promise and... I guess I'm too good-natured. I would have escaped if I had felt enmity from any of them, but that didn't happen once Saber stayed her sword."

The Servant's sarcastic tone echoes in her head.

"And what benefits did you get from this encounter, exactly?"

"We know what Lancer's Noble Phantasm is and what happened to Emiya. Also, Kirei shouldn't bother me anymore."

"The only useful thing here is the first information, Rin. You shouldn't care about the boy."

Archer was against saving Emiya Shirou in the first place. Witnesses must be eliminated - that's what she was told all her life while being trained as a Magus.

"He died because of me, Archer, but what's done is done. I'm just mad that I wasted my trump card."

She used her father's legacy, a pendant filled with magical energy, to heal Emiya's fatal wound. The item could have been very useful in the war, but it only gave him one more hour of life before Lancer killed him for good.

"About that, I find Saber's Master circumstances suspicious. For an innocent, he certainly made sure to not leave any traces."

"I know, Archer. I intend to keep an eye on him because his presence was way too coincidental. I'm not nice enough to believe him just like that. Though if he summoned Saber, he can't be that bad either. She's so perfect..."

Archer's pause speaks for itself, making her chuckle. He's too easy.

"I'm glad to see that my Master isn't completely blind, and I will make you regret praising Saber when I'm healed up."

Rin thinks of something she had overlooked.

"Why did you barely fight against her? I thought you'd be able to hold her off for a bit."

A long silence follows.

"It was a mistake from my part. I have no clear explanation, but I wasn't focused as much as I should have been in this fight. I've lost my memories, but there's a chance that I met Saber in the past."

Her eyes widen.

"Wow, what are the odds... As a Servant, or during your life?"

The answer is disappointingly short. "I don't recall."

She ponders. "Since you are a knight class, it might be the latter. Oh well, just make sure you don't hold back next time, all right?"

His sarcastic tone comes back. "Same for you."

The mansion is in sight. It is a Western-style house where she lives alone. She sighs in relief, thinking about a good night rest, when a voice echoes from further ahead on the road.

"Walking around without a Servant? That is very stupid, Rin."

A chill runs down her spine. Looking up, she sees the owner of that high-pitched voice: a small girl with white hair and two big red eyes. She is smiling.

Damn, she was almost home! Rin instantly gets on guard, taking a few jewels in her hand.

"Were you spying on us?"

That would explain how she knows her name. The small girl's threatening cheerfulness doesn't suit her appearance. She might be a child but her narrowing eyes shine with a murderous intent.

"Oh, I was. I heard you were Servant-less, so I thought I'd come out and kill you right away. A useless Servant makes a useless Master, right?"

Rin focuses on her options instead of arguing with the enemy. She calls her Servant with her mind.

"Archer?"

"I know. I won't be able to do much in my state, but I'm standing right behind the door."

Good. She decides to buy as much time as she can.

"Who are you?"

The girl makes a polite reverence.

"Ilyasviel von Einzbern. I am sure my name rings a bell to you."

"Einzbern!"

That spells trouble. The Einzberns are one of the three Magi families who created the Holy Grail ritual, and they've been desperately seeking it since. That child must be a first class Master. The moonlight darkens as something huge appears next to Ilyasviel. The Servant is a dark giant carrying a terrifying presence. He is holding an unrefined sword and stands perfectly still, waiting for an order.

"I brought Berserker with me to crush you!"

She can tell that he is on an entire different level from a regular Servant. Even from far away, she is more impressed by his aura than Saber's when she faced her directly. Such power is just unfair. Archer doesn't stand a chance, especially in his state. At least that thing must be slow. Ilyasviel taps her foot in impatience.

"Done talking? Then kill her, Berserker. Leave no trace of her weak body."

She says that in a singsong voice and the mad warrior immediately jumps towards Rin. He is much faster than expected! He will be on her in a second-

The door of her house opens wide and a red figure armed with dual swords dashes. It hits Berserker on the side, interrupting his jump. The two Servants face each other. Archer is already panting heavily while his enemy is more surprised than hurt. It's obvious that the red knight will become a punching bag soon.

They don't have any other choices, though. Given Berserker's speed, there is no use trying to run away. She won't die without a fight.

"Archer, try to hold him off for a bit while I find an opportunity to cast a spell."

The bowman raises his swords with a slight nod. Ilyasviel speaks up angrily.

"What are you waiting for? Just crush that stupid Archer!"

Berserker roars. That's probably the only sound he can make. Servants of that class lose their sanity in exchange of additional power. It is often a trait that allows low rank heroes to be on par with their opponents, but this one was certainly a high rank heroic spirit from the start. His shout echoes in the whole town, making Rin's heart act up. He rushes at Archer and swings his huge sword. It's parried, but both short blades break. Their owner avoided the hit but its power shook him anyway. He can barely stand now. Berserker doesn't wait and raises his sword without an ounce of mercy. Aiming at the head, he wants to finish this quickly. Archer finds the strength to jump to his right with a pained groan while casting back his swords. As the giant turns to him, he throws one of them at his face. It is repelled with an annoyed hand motion.

Knowing that she won't get a bigger chance than that, Rin dashes behind Berserker. She takes three of her most powerful jewels and throws them.

"Zwei, drei, vier!"

Busy with Archer, the enemy can't avoid the ice explosion. He swings his free hand to crush one of the icicles while another one scratches his back. He should be slower now, but she missed the kill.

"Kill her! Archer can't do anything!"

Berserker tries to shake his frozen hand without success before kicking Archer. The bowman crashes against a nearby wall and doesn't stand back up. He is still alive but useless. The monster then turns to face Rin. She's paralyzed. Her war is going to end on the first day. Pathetic.

He starts advancing towards her but stops and looks at his side, in the direction Rin came from. She felt it too. A huge magical energy source is approaching fast. A golden light fills their vision before something rushes at Berserker with the power of a missile. Rin's eyes squint before seeing her.

Saber and Berserker's swords collide in a deafening sound.

 **INTERLUDE OUT**

I try to catch up but Saber is way faster than me. I bet she will reach her destination in no time. It was careless to let Rin go on her own without protection. She would have declined but I still feel guilty. I hope she and Archer survive until Saber shows up. Berserker isn't an opponent that will show mercy.

Stop thinking and run, damn.

-.-.-.-

I hear the battle long before seeing it. Fortunately, Rin lives in a quiet area with few neighbors. The noise will still draw attention but we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. I stop when I see everyone and take a moment to catch my breath while my enhancing spell ends. Archer is lying against a wall. Given the hole in it, he was probably thrown at it against his will. Rin is standing on the other side of the street, watching the two Servants fight with awe. I can't really blame her. Saber dances around Berserker with a hypnotizing fluidity, parrying his sword only when necessary. On an open field like that, not moving means her demise. However, no matter how well she fights him head on, the enemy is as fast and more powerful. If Saber's attacks are a shotgun, Berserker's is a rocket launcher that launches infinite rockets. Each hit from his huge, ugly sword is a potentially fatal one.

As I get closer, I can see that he's crippled by some ice - probably Rin's doing. His left hand and a small part of his back are frozen, which is probably why she is still a match for him. She dodges a slower hit and slashes his side in a dash. The deep wound doesn't seem to affect him because he counters immediately with all his might. She blocks it but is pushed back a few meters while his terrifying howl echoes once more. I try to ignore the dreadful sensation crawling down my body and look at Saber closely. She is visibly in pain. Damn, there's some blood dripping from the chest would she got earlier. The curse of Gae Bolg can't heal up in a night, and she has already fought three battles.

For now, no one seems to have noticed me, or they just don't care. After considering my options, my next move becomes clear.

"What are you...?"

Archer's weak voice greets me as I run to him. I ignore Rin's distant gasp and kneel in front of him.

"Quiet or we all die."

My hand lays on his chest. He's too weak to push me away but I sense his will to cut me in half very clearly.

I draw some prana from my stock and cast a healing spell. It's not much but it should allow him to move around. His eyes widen as he feels it, then we both stand up. I do step back slightly, just in case.

"Berserker! Kill that man!"

Ilya saw me. Damn. I turn around only to see the giant preparing his charge. Saber has apparently been repelled again and is running back to him. She won't make it, though. As Berserker lifts off, Archer groans and grabs me by the waist. He jumps high in the air, as if I weighed nothing, and avoids the charge. Such strength... We land ten meters behind our original spot. The wall, not as lucky, crumples under the attack.

"Now we're even, Saber's Master."

I wish I could talk back to him, but our situation is still precarious. Saber reaches the enemy and they resume their duel as if they were never interrupted. Archer is panting heavily and I understand that he won't be much more helpful.

"Kill her! What are you waiting for?!"

The small girl sounds mad. I run to Rin who hasn't moved a muscle. Her eyes are filled with surprise and incomprehension.

"Why did you come...?"

I yell to wake her up. "No time for this! We need a strategy!"

She groans before looking at Ilyasviel. The ominous girl is standing far away from us. She stares back and smiles maliciously.

"There is no way your weak Servants can beat my Hercules, the greatest hero of Greece."

Rin gasps. "No way... such a famous hero summoned as a Berserker, and she can control him?"

Heroic spirits' powers are higher the more famous they are. Given that, Berserker is certainly stronger than King Arthur or an unknown man, even without his unfair Noble Phantasm.

I keep my voice low. "Rin, we should try to take her down."

She nods nervously. I wasn't planning on killing Ilya since she's a key part of the Holy Grail ritual, but the only thing that matters to me right now is that Saber is being hurt, and I'm feeling powerless. Each blow seems harder to block than the previous one. The field isn't good for her as it doesn't provide much cover, she isn't at her peak... We are losing. Even if I told her to use her Noble Phantasm, I doubt it would be fatal in her current state. There is another way though... I look at my left shoulder but decide against it for now.

Rin's left arm glows. That's her magic crest, inherited from her family. She aims at Ilya and shoots a barrage of dark orbs. The girl raises a hand and repels them with a spell of her own. I doubt a magic of this level can be of use against her. My hope of planning another move dies as the giant dashes to get between us, hiding the small silhouette. I hear her giggling.

"Kill them both."

"Master, run away!"

Saber is late but the giant is far enough for me to defend. I extend my right hand and cast a boundary field that should protect us from at least one hit.

"Protège et repousse!"

As it starts forming, Berserker doesn't run as expected but hits the ground in front of him. I hear Saber shouting something before my vision gets obstructed by a wall of flying rocks...

-.-.-.-

I open my eyes without any idea of how much time passed. I still hear swords clashing but I can only see the night sky. Why am I lying on the ground? Turning my head to the right, I spot Rin. She has blood on her face and seems unconscious. We were so weak that Berserker didn't even have to move and the rocks had no problem getting through my hastily summoned barrier. I miscalculated greatly. The Command Spell on my right hand is throbbing, which makes me understand that Saber is at her limit. I try to move my legs and realize one is stuck under a rock. I also realize that it hurts like hell.

Wait, Rin is unconscious? It's time, then. I grab the cloth wrapped around my left shoulder, under my coat, and loosen the knot a bit. A wave of pain incomparable to the one in my leg assaults me and turns my vision red. I feel like my head is going to explode. My nerves burn as prana runs through them and the link between Saber and me. I wasn't expecting such a side effect. I had guessed that an energy burst wouldn't be without consequences but this is insane! I groan and try to raise my upper half, holding my shoulder. Once seated, I sense Saber's energy rising. At least that thing works. Focusing through my blurry sight, I see that both Servants are surprised. Berserker stopped and is staring at his enemy in silence.

Saber holds her sword upright, and a strong wind blows as if answering her energy. If this doesn't work, we all die.

"This is the end, Berserker!"

The giant roars and starts running at her, but an arrow hits him on the right cheek. Archer managed to shoot. It's not enough to actually do damage, but it stops him for an instant. That's all what my Servant needs. With a yell, she delivers a blow with all her might, her invisible sword looking like a tornado. Berserker tries to block it with his left hand, but the frozen appendage is easily cut off. The sword slashes him vertically, all across the chest. That's a fatal blow for sure. Saber steps back as life leaves the Servant's body. This was our last chance and we got it.

No... They don't know his ability... I try to tell her to run, but I can't speak. My throat is made of needles thanks to my latest action. I tighten the seal again, but the pain doesn't go away and I feel completely drained. I lie back on the ground, unable to maintain my balance. Someone lands behind me. His deep voice echoes with panic.

"Saber, this isn't over! Take your Master and run away!"

I see Rin being lifted up by her Servant and disappearing in the blink of an eye. Saber runs to me.

"Ben?"

She really is beautiful, especially with that worried expression tainted with pride. I know we can't lose when I see her like that. We hear a deep growl and she looks behind her.

"Impossible... A reviving curse?"

Yes. That beast must be slayed twelve times before it can be defeated. We have to run. She removes the rocks on my leg and lifts me up as gently and quickly as she can.

"This will hurt. Hold still."

Then she jumps into the night and the pain immediately sends my consciousness to oblivion. The last thing I see is her emerald stare.

 **INTERLUDE - ILYASVIEL**

"How could you let them escape?"

She cannot believe it. The girl yells at her invincible Servant who was made fun of tonight and killed once.

"You even lost a hand! You are useless, Berserker!"

The giant doesn't answer, as he cannot form words. His Master looks at the sky.

"Who is this guy anyway? Where is big brother?"

She saw him the day before! She wanted to avenge her family, and now she has to deal with an unknown Master who managed to hurt her Berserker!

Nothing went as she wanted.

"Bring me back home. I had enough for tonight, they are all boring."

The Servant puts her on his shoulder before disappearing into the night. What she doesn't know is that her initial target's ashes now rest in a trash can.

 **INTERLUDE OUT**


	2. Day 1 : Convalescence

**DAY 1 - CONVALESCENCE**

The Holy Grail War is pretty straightforward: seven Magi have a battle royale and use seven Servants as weapons. Said Servants are heroic spirits, people that became legends during their lifetime. Their summoning is made possible by the Holy Grail itself but they need Masters as anchors to remain in this world, which is why they accept obeying weaker beings.

The seven classes are Saber, Lancer, Archer, Assassin, Berserker, Caster and Rider. I know the identities and Masters of the ones involved in this war, which should help me greatly if I play well. Basically, one sustains their Servant by supplying them with one's own prana but other means exist, such as eating souls or... physical sharing. I made sure to have enough energy to feed my target, Saber, but I didn't think I would have to loosen my seal on the first day.

As my consciousness comes back to reality, I wonder where we ended up after that fight.

-.-.-.-

I don't find the energy to open my eyes immediately after waking up. For now, my mind is focused on the intense pain in my right leg and a left shoulder that's full of needles. Add a nasty headache to the list and I'm positive this won't be a good day. I try to relax and take deep breaths. I don't know where I am, though I can guess. We made it. Saber got wounded, beat Berserker and carried me. She's-

"Master?"

A timid voice echoes and my eyes burst open in surprise. She is right next to me!

It seems that I'm lying in a futon and Saber kneeling at its side. She's still in her armor and her expression shows concern. I don't see any visible wound on her.

"S-S-Saber?!"

I panic, feeling blood rush to my cheeks.

"Mas... Ben, how are you feeling?"

She extends her hand and reaches for my forehead.

"I'm fine!"

I roll to my left side to avoid her touch, stupidly aggravating my pain. She stays dumbfounded for a couple of seconds before sighing.

"If you can play around like that, you are definitely feeling better."

Her voice shows clear relief. I ignore my loud heartbeat and manage to speak.

"Did you watch over me the whole night? What time is it anyway?"

"It is my duty as a Servant, Ben. The sun has yet to rise fully, but Rin is awake."

Rin? I try to collect my thoughts. From what I can understand, we ran back to Emiya's house and all spent the night there. That's reassuring on many levels. This place could make a good base and that means Rin won't attack us for a while. I roll back to my original position so I can see my Servant again.

"Saber, you should have taken some rest. You've earned it, given how much you did last night."

The fact she's still in her armor in such an intimate situation makes the whole thing absurd. She frowns.

"You cannot ask me to ignore your condition. I will not draw my attention from you when you are in a worse state than me."

"We will both rest today, then. After all, we haven't had an actual discussion yet."

Her face softens. "I agree with that plan. Besides, there are some topics we should broach as soon as possible."

The slide door opens.

"I knew I heard you! Get up, we have to talk now."

Rin stands here, in her school uniform. She doesn't seem hurt at all, but she's definitely exhausted, no matter how energetic she tries to behave.

"Good morning, Rin..."

I answer her command with a flat greeting. There's no way I'll get up so early.

"Saber, can you make him stand up? There's an urgent matter or two we've got to cover in the next hour."

Saber nods. "I understand. Ben, please use me as support."

She reaches for me again. No no no no. I know I won't escape her a second time, and she deftly puts an arm around my waist.

"Wait-!"

Nevermind the pain, this is too much.

As we slowly stand up, I notice my right leg has been wrapped in a sort of brace. Walking around will indeed prove itself difficult without my Servant, but that doesn't cast my embarassment away.

Rin makes a devilish smile. "You are blushing."

I try to avoid the curious green eyes and bark at the vexing girl.

"Let's just go to the living room!"

She leads the way while the knight supports me well through the bedroom and corridor. She is putting so much care in that gesture that her armor isn't even a bother. The blood stain was apparently cleaned up, an empty tea cup sits on the table and the TV is on. I guess Rin made herself at home in no time. Archer is nowhere to be seen. We all sit down around the table like yesterday night, though it feels like a week has passed since then. Rin adopts a serious face and gets straight to the point.

"There are two things we need to discuss right now, otherwise I wouldn't have made you wake up in your state."

My leg and shoulder still hurt, but the headache is killing me faster. I just nod slowly to push her to go on, which she does.

"All right. I'll put this bluntly, since I have little time. Do you want us to cooperate until Berserker is dealt with?"

Saber's head perks up as they wait for me to answer. I don't have to think about it much.

"Yes. Let's cooperate until we kill that monster. We can cover more ground that way. I'll shake your hand later, I'd rather limit my gestures at the moment."

She gives me a gentle smile for the very first time. It feels oddly heartwarming.

"Good. I don't know why you guys came to my rescue, but I can't ignore the fact that you saved me and risked your own lives."

I can't read Saber's poker face. Does she approve? Rin interrupts me before I can say anything.

"I'll hear your explanation later, since there is a more urgent matter. I think we should use this place as our base. My mansion isn't safe anymore since Ilyasviel knows its location. Plus, it's comfy and there is room for everyone."

I raise an eyebrow. "A mansion? Damn. Should I start calling you m'lady?"

That draws the intended effect. I'm starting to find that glare cute, to be honest.

"Hey now... You know about my family so you shouldn't be surprised."

I realize there is something she said I should wonder about.

"I'm just teasing. Who is Ilyasv... sf... Ilwhatever?"

She clicks. "Ah, you weren't there when she introduced herself. Ilyasviel von Einzbern. I don't think I need to add more details to that name."

"... No, you don't. As for this place, I agree. It will be perfect with a few boundary fields. I'll set them up when I'm able to."

Rin seems content. "Good. You know some useful magic. Anyway, the biggest problem right now is that Sakura and Fujimura are coming here, like they do every morning."

"Who are they? I think you mentioned Sakura yesterday."

I've got to play dumb there.

"Emiya's friends. They help... helped him out around the house."

It's a problem I thought about before but I honestly have no plans.

"What lie do you suggest to chase them away?"

She crosses her arms. "My few ideas are barely practical, neither ethical. I like them both and I don't want them to get hurt or involved."

I ponder for a moment. "Hmm, you could say he went away to help a relative."

She shakes her head. "The main thing I'd need is an excuse to be here in the first place. I was only an acquaintance to him so they wouldn't really buy such a reason."

"Non-violent magical ways exist. I could put them to sleep for a while, or use a confusion spell."

Is it me or she briefly glared at me?

"Sleep is out of the question, since the school would notice their absences. A messed up confusion spell could backfire badly too."

"Damn, this is hard..."

We stay silent for a while. The clock is ticking and anxiety is starting to take over me. Fortunately Rin speaks up soon, bashfully.

"Well... technically... I could modify their memories to make them forget this house. Even if they miss Emiya, they wouldn't be able to find the place."

She obviously doesn't like the idea.

"Why not erasing their memories of him?"

"First, it's harder and second, he meant the world to Sakura. I can't do that to her."

Is she forgetting that he's dead? I ignore the pang of guilt hitting me and focus on the plan.

"Then... why don't we have Saber knock them out, and you use your spell?"

The Servant frowns but doesn't object.

"It would be safer, indeed. Fujimura is a kendo expert."

I nod. "Settled, then. Saber, are you okay with that?"

"I do not approve wholeheartedly, but I shall obey for the sake of our hold on this place."

With a near perfect timing, the doorbell rings. A soft voice echoes from the entrance as the visitor enters. She must have the keys and do that only out of politeness.

"I'm home!"

Sakura. Saber starts getting up, but Rin shakes her head.

"Let me handle this."

She quickly takes off and walks to the entrance. I lay down on the ground, away from the table. I definitely need some rest. Saber looks at me but I can tell her attention is focused on the girls. We don't hear much, saved from a shocked gasp coming from Sakura.

"Let me see him, Tohsaka senpai!"

The sound of footsteps is interrupted by a muffled shout and a weird noise. Rin's head appears at the wall corner.

"Saber, help me carrying her outside."

I nod to my Servant and she follows. Going outside in her armor shouldn't cause a problem at six in the morning. Napping right here and now is appealing but they come back soon. I open one lazy eye to see a flustered Rin.

"What's with that face?"

She clenches her fists and answers angrily.

"What we just did is totally forbidden! If anyone finds out, my family will lose its honor."

"What did you do?"

Saber interrupts us. "Rin, someone else is coming."

"Damn, it's Fujimura!"

She goes to the door and motions Saber to do the same. I close my eyes again and listen to a very cheerful and loud voice.

"Good morning- WHY IS TOHSAKA HERE?!"

Ugh, that doesn't help my headache. They mess around for a bit before a distinct "thump" indicates me that Saber had enough.

"Wow... you didn't kill her, right?"

"Of course not, Rin. She only should be unconscious for a moment."

The same weird noise echoes as the spell is cast. They leave the house again while I decide to give in to the nap idea.

-.-.-.-

When I open my eyes, Saber and Rin are back around the table and two full teacups were brought in front of the knight and me. I come back to a seated position with reluctance while our new ally speaks.

"I must go grab my stuff at home. Ben, drink your tea and return to bed for today."

She stands up but I stop her. "Wait, what did you do to them?"

Her unhappy face makes her remorse clear.

"They shouldn't look for Emiya for a while, and even so, they forgot this house's existence. There's still the danger that someone else tells them, but that's the best I could do without damaging their minds."

"Perfect. Are you going to school?"

"Yes, but before that, I'll move my stuff here. Sleep and heal that leg up if you can, we will talk more tonight. Saber, I'll have something for you when I return."

She smiles mysteriously and gives us a wave before leaving. I'm exhausted. The pain and fatigue slow down my gestures and thoughts, so I finish my tea without a word. It's pretty good. Saber imitates me calmly.

"Do Servants need to drink or eat, Saber?"

How is that a good conversation starter? I should talk about the weather next.

"We do not need to, but food is a decent secondary energy supply."

"I see. We will have to go groceries shopping, then."

She looks at me with concern. "For now, Ben, I believe that Rin is right. Let me help you go back to bed."

That was my intention so I let her help me walk again. She speaks softly while we are in the corridor.

"I shall wait for Rin and guard the house. Archer went with her in spirit form, so no one should disturb you while you rest."

I want to apologize for yesterday, to tell her that I'm happy to have her, but that won't come out. Something else comes to my mind.

"Did you pick Avalon up?"

She nods and extends her free hand. The golden sheath appears.

"As soon as you were safe, I took it. Archer and Rin could not notice me in their states."

"Good. We will put it in my body now."

A pause. She doesn't seem surprised, actually.

"That is a good idea, Ben, though I hope it can handle it."

I snort. "Don't underestimate me. Plus, it'll prevent me from this kind of injury."

I point at my broken leg while she ponders.

"We should have the time before Rin comes back... but we need to go to the summoning circle."

"Then please take us there."

Instead of turning right, we head to the courtyard. Avalon should regenerate non-fatal wounds thanks to my bond with its owner, so I should do this as soon as possible. We enter the shed. I'm sweating from the pain, even if it's pretty cold here. Saber looks worried as she helps me lie down on the magic circle, on my back. Then, she kneels next to me.

"So... how do we do this?"

"Channel magical energy into your body and our bond to accept this. You should be able to keep it as long as I remain in this world, though I would suggest extracting it as soon as I am gone."

She takes my hand.

"Woah, wait-"

I blush and she gives me an impatient look. Whoops.

"We cannot do this without a physical contact, Master. Now focus!"

How could I? Even wrapped in a gauntlet of steel, her hand linked to mine is too much... Geez, Ben, grow up. I mind-slap myself and take a deep breath before channeling prana into my abdomen and to Saber's hand. I'll definitely need sleep after such an effort. She closes her eyes and Avalon shines. A golden light fills the room and her beautiful face. Holding it above me, parallel to my body, she makes it descend slowly. It should stop when touching my skin, but it sinks into it. I feel an incredible warmth flowing into me. The sensation is overwhelming but I try to keep my energy active for as long as I can.

I notice that Saber is sweating too. She smiles at me, whispering "You did it", then my consciousness fades.

-.-.-.-

I dream about her. Only flashes, but recurrent images. Her sword in its sheath. A king standing on a hill before another battle. A young girl taking a sword from a rock.

Arturia.

When she pulled it out, she stopped aging and became the king of Britain, regardless of her gender. She threw away her humanity to be the greatest leader, and people followed her. She was majestic, but also alone. So alone it hurts.

I wake up with a strange feeling. My body feels hot. It's not a fever, but a warmth that spreads from my abdomen. Oh, right, we inserted Avalon into me. I will have to get used to that sensation, but I thought it'd be worse. Saber apparently brought me back to the futon after I passed out. What surprises me the most is that the pain is mostly gone. The seal still hurts but it's more than bearable. As of my leg... I get up, slowly. It's not as flexible as usual, but I can definitely walk now. It should be perfectly fine tomorrow. I stretch and yawn loudly. I must look for her, and I have a good idea of where she might be. The now useless brace is removed easily. Walking with caution, I head to the courtyard bathing in the sun. I'd say the time is around two or three in the afternoon. I almost had an extra night but it was definitely worth it. I reach the dojo and open the wooden door.

The first thing that strikes me is her outfit. I understand what Rin meant when she said she'd bring back something to her. The blue skirt and white shirt have a traditional aura that suits her, especially when she is sitting Japanese-style like this. I need a moment to take my eyes off her beautiful, almost holy figure. I can't tell if she is meditating or asleep, so I silently walk to her, feeling like an intruder.

"Saber?"

Two emerald eyes open and look straight into my own.

"Ben. How are you feeling?"

"Much better. My leg should work fine soon, and my shoulder is all right."

She tilts her head. "What about Avalon?"

I put a hand on my belly.

"The feeling is weird but I'm sure it'll get better eventually."

She sighs in relief. "That is reassuring. You had me worried since yesterday night."

I scratch the back of my head, embarrassed. "Sorry."

"There is no reason to be so. It is part of my duty as a Servant. Now, there are a few subjects I feel we need to discuss."

She looks at the ground, inviting me to sit down in front of her. I do so, leaving my right leg extended. A weird position it is.

"So, this is actually the first time we can sit down and talk normally."

"It is. Is there anything on your mind, Ben?"

"There are a lot of things, but I'll let you start."

A bit surprised, she answers after a second.

"Ah... well, I thought a formal introduction would be appropriate."

Her face becomes dead serious and her tone solemn.

"My name is Arturia Pendragon, king of Britain. I was summoned as the Saber class, and my Noble Phantasm is a holy sword."

Her majesty makes me speechless for a moment. How can she radiate such a regal aura while being that cute? That's a complete mystery.

"Ah, Excalibur, right?"

That seems to please her.

"Indeed, Ben. However, I must warn you that the price is high. I do not question your magical energy level, but we should use it with caution. Moreover, it would devastate the town if used in the wrong place."

That's true. Her final attack is basically a giant ray of light. I cross my arms and add my thoughts.

"Plus, it would reveal your identity. That's why you conceal it... clever. I saw you using wind too?"

"Yes. The sword is made invisible by a barrier of wind that I can unleash if needed, would an enemy be a serious threat."

"And as a Saber, you have first class magical resistance."

She seems happy to hear me saying it.

"You seem to know Servants well. No magic of this age can hurt me. Caster should not pose any problem either."

How confident. I do know that we need to watch out for Caster, but we'll deal with that when the time comes.

"I studied Holy Grail Wars a lot, so I know my stuff."

She nods and gives me an expectant look.

"Master, if you allow me, may I ask you what your magic focuses on? I saw you had a hidden weapon when you summoned me, but what surprised me more was this."

She points at the piece of cloth wrapped around my left shoulder. It's only natural for me to tell her everything, since she did the same.

"I don't mind, obviously. If we're going to be partners in this war, we need to know each other's abilities perfectly."

She gives me a gentle smile. I guess she liked what I said.

"I'm a French Magus that enrolled into the Association a few years ago."

I rub my shoulder while she listens with attention. I think my slight blush is never going away.

"My better magics are boundary fields, self-enhancement and healing. I can cast fire too, but I suck at offensive magic in general."

"I see. That is how you could help Archer and I with our wounds last night."

"Yeah. Although it costs me a lot of magical energy. Now, about this..."

I look at the seal and she follows my gaze. Given the face she's making, I bet this is the answer she's been awaiting the most.

"The Magic Crest of my family is powerful, so we conceal the extra prana in a seal that we can loosen easily. It hurts like hell though, as I discovered yesterday. It was the first time I did it."

She frowns. "That is why my energy bursted. It did save us, but isn't it dangerous for your body? What would happen if you took it off?"

I shrug. "I would die, probably. But since I drew the strongest Servant, I won't need to go that far."

Her stare pierces me. "Do not praise me to dodge the issue."

She got me. "Heh, well..."

She quickly softens up though.

"Then I shall make sure you never have to do that."

Her gentle expression takes me completely off guard.

"That's, uh... good to hear."

Damn, that surprise attack was unfair and I feel dumb, stuttering like that. Quick, change the topic... I raise my right hand.

"Yamato."

The katana in its black sheath materialises. Saber looks at it with interest.

"A Japanese sword? But you are from Europe..."

"Gift from my father. It has nothing special save for a good blade."

She smiles as I show her the blade.

"It does look sharp. Are you good with it?"

"Not really. I'm decent, I think? It's been a while since I used it."

Except for killing the love of her life, but let's leave that aside. An idea comes to my mind.

"Hey, Saber, how about you train me here, starting tomorrow?"

She's surprised. "You mean... sword training? I could, but..."

I point at the wall in the opposite corner.

"There are shinais we could use. It'd dust me off and allow me to take on a Master easily."

She sighs. "I am not a good teacher, though I guess we can try. As long as you do not talk about taking Servants on..."

"Hey, that's your job!"

My cheerful statement is met with a glare as sharp as sudden.

"Uh, Saber...?"

"You picked your words perfectly, Master. The last topic we need to address is your suicidal tendency to jump to the front line."

Is it me or does she call me Master when she's mad?

"Suicidal? You're exaggerating, I just-"

"You ran at Lancer, the fastest Servant, avoided Berserker's charge only because Archer saved you, and tried to block him with a spell instead of running away as I, your Servant, told you to."

I can see she has been ruing this since yesterday. I find her opinion a bit unfair, given the results.

"I saw opportunities and it worked out in the end, right?"

That does not calm her down.

"The last time did not 'work out' at all! You are lucky both of you survived! Facing Servants is my role, not yours. It is never yours!"

My defenses are shattering but I refuse to give up.

"If I hadn't healed Archer up, he couldn't have saved me and helped you, and we might be all dead."

She makes a displeased sound, then quickly gets back on track.

"That is true, Ben, but we cannot advance if you do not realize that it was sheer luck. If you count on such coincidences to win this war, we will fall sooner than you can hope."

That's logical. I cast my stubbornness away and bow my head.

"I... You are right on this. I know that I could have been killed ten times in that last fight. I should be more careful."

She relaxes slightly. "I prefer this. Even Avalon cannot heal you if you die. Can we agree on the fact that you won't take such decisions in the future?"

I'm about to accept but I prefer to be honest with her.

"I can't promise you that. Frankly, I acted on pure instinct. There was no way I'd run away when you were protecting me and putting your life on the line."

This time she is genuinely surprised. "What...?"

"You heard me. We are partners. If you fall, I fall too."

There is an awkward silence before she explodes. I can't help but notice that her cheeks have slightly reddened.

"That is absolute nonsense, Master! My life as a spirit has no value here, and protecting me should not even be something you would consider. You must save your life at all costs! You said you had studied Holy Grail Wars, but you do not seem to grasp the very essence of our pact!"

I'm mad. She has zero consideration for herself. I don't care if she's a spirit, she is a woman that is alive right now. I raise my voice without intending it.

"I told you when we met! We fight together. That's how it's gonna be, and if you don't accept that, then I'll just have to use a Command Spell!"

Her eyes widen out of shock.

"You cannot use it to solve arguments... That is unfair, Master."

Damn, I don't want us angry at each other. I take a deep breath.

"Look, I don't see you as a mere tool. You are a still person with a wish to fulfill, aren't you? You wouldn't fight for the cup if that wasn't the case."

She makes a difficult expression.

"I have one, indeed. If you order me to tell you, then..."

I raise my index in front of her face. "I'm not giving you an order."

"Ben?"

"If you ever tell me, that will be because you want to. What kind of person would I be if I forced you to spill out your secrets? I'm sure you have excellent reasons."

Actually, her wish is largely debatable since she wants to cancel her whole reign, but now is not the time to talk about this. I want us to trust each other fully.

"Also, Saber, I do realize that if I die, you vanish. But I see us as a team, not me using a powerful weapon."

She's speechless, but I feel she's coming back at me soon, so I raise my hands in apology.

"I've been reckless with the previous Servants, and I'll try to stay out of range from now. I will focus more on our defense and taking out Masters."

A bit afraid of her reaction to my rant, I barely look at her in the eye. After a moment, she speaks up calmly.

"Ben, if you can only try, then try your best. I am reassured you seem to at least consider my opinion."

She's smiling... Well, that's better.

"I approve of your idea of trying to take out the Master, and being here as a support. That is what you are supposed to do. Given your energy level, I am sure you can be a match for most Magi we will face."

Her praise makes me feel guilty about all this.

"Uh, thank you. Pardon me for raising my voice. I'm not used to all this, and I guess my emotions took over."

She sighs. "I must apologize for also losing my composure. I am sure that we will eventually come to an optimal use of our powers."

Her next stare leaves no room for counterarguments.

"Though please, care about your own life more than my existence."

Knowing that I can't win, I give her a blatant lie. "I'll try."

I stand up with difficulty and she does the same. Our stares cross and I ask her one last thing.

"Are you satisfied with me being your Master, Arturia?"

She looks at me with confidence.

"As I was summoned as your sword, I have no right to complain about my Master."

With a smile, she adds something to alleviate my visible disappointment.

"I am satisfied, Ben. After our talk, and your actions from last night, I understood that you were a good person. Your ability as a Magus is also outstanding for your age, and I feel like I will be able to fight at my best in this war."

Oh damn. I turn away.

"What is it?"

My cheeks are on fire now, so I talk without looking at her.

"Thank you. I couldn't have drawn a better card."

I exit the dojo without looking at her face. The sound of footsteps tells me that she's following me.

-.-.-.-

It's a nice day. A timid sun is shining and the temperature is warm, considering it's winter. My body still feels hot because of Avalon and Saber's last words. I start channeling my prana. It's weaker than usual, but I can still do what I plan to. We walk around the whole house, stopping at key points so that I can mutter a few words. Saber doesn't say anything but stays near me, understanding that I don't want any distraction. After about an hour, I cast the final formula.

"Protège et repousse les énergies négatives."

There's a pink flash, and a translucid cube grows around us. Its center is where we're standing now, in the courtyard. It stops at the borders of the house and covers its whole perimeter. Saber looks at it in awe while I sit on the ground, catching my breath. That was tiring.

"A boundary field?"

"Yes. It should push back any Master unless they have their Servant's support or strong powers, and at least slow down a heroic spirit. Even Berserker would have to blink when crossing this."

I chuckle at my own joke. Of course that monster would crash through it like a dog in a porcelain shop.

"It also should make our own prana harder to detect from the outside, unless a Servant has very good senses."

Saber looks down to me with a content expression.

"That is perfect, Ben, but how do we enter this place?"

"Through the front door. I'll just extend it whenever we leave it."

Her smile proves itself contagious, even in my state.

"Sorry, but I still feel completely drained. How about we crash in the living room, eat something and wait for Rin?"

She extends her hand and helps me up.

"Do not feel sorry. We did say that today would be focused on resting. Tomorrow shall see us all fresh and ready to strike."

"That's what I call motivation."

We enter the silent living room and look for some food. After catching some edible bread, butter and eggs, I decide to make a very late breakfast.

"Saber, can you cut the bread? I'll fry us some eggs."

She grabs a knife, places the bread on the cutting board, and... focuses. Then she slices it ten times in about as many seconds.

"Is this good?"

It's so regularly sliced it hurts. I laugh nervously. "Perfect."

... I think I'll handle the cooking from now on. Giving a knife to this girl is way too dangerous. I fry four eggs and we eat peacefully. Saber takes quick and small bites, nodding at each. She seems to like it. As I finish, I realize there's one big topic we haven't talked about.

"By the way, Saber, I was wondering... What do you think of our alliance with Rin? I'm sorry I didn't consult you about that."

She adopts her usual serious face.

"I was against sparing such a dangerous Magus, but I realized that she would be useful as an ally after last night. She is smart and apparently loyal."

"So you approve of her?"

"For now, yes. I still cannot begin to comprehend why you decided not to kill her, but it turned out to be a good call in the end. I believe that you made a bad but lucky decision."

She gives me a piercing stare. "Which seems to be a questionable habit that I will need to correct eventually, Master."

I laugh. "You're right. I had a feeling she would be useful though."

"Still, we will need keep an eye on her. I do not believe she would break our pact, but this is a war. Besides, we have not seen Archer's actual abilities. I hope we will do so before they become enemies again."

That's a perfect summary.

"Agreed."

After a while, she speaks again.

"Do you plan on doing the same thing with other Masters?"

Given her hesitating voice, I can tell that's not something she would like.I shake my head.

"Of course not. This is a war, and from now on I will kill any of them without mercy."

She smiles. "I was hoping you would answer that."

It's five so Rin should be here soon. I lay down on my back and look at the ceiling. I still feel Avalon in me. It's weird but comforting in a way.

Saber doesn't add anything, and soon sleep catches up to me.

-.-.-.-

I'm woken up by Rin's voice echoing from the entrance.

"I'm back! Bought food!"

I open an eye and get back to a sitting position. Saber is still facing me. Apparently she cleaned the table while I was asleep. She gives me a small smile. Rin enters the room noisily, holding four bags from a grocery store. I yawn loudly before greeting her.

"Welcome back."

She puts the bags on the table before crashing unceremeniously between us and resting her head next to them. To no one's surprise, she looks beyond exhausted.

"That was a long day..."

Saber is eyeing the bags with a bit too much interest.

"What's up? Found something?"

She rolls her head towards me lazily and snorts.

"No. This was an ordinary day, and to be honest I didn't feel like running around after barely three hours of sleep."

My Servant finally opens her mouth.

"Is the boundary field still around the school?"

Rin gets back to a normal position and stretches while answering.

"It is, but as I said, it's not an immediate danger. Speaking of that, I saw a nice one around our base. Your doing, Ben?"

I nod. "Took me a while, but it should keep Masters and civilians away, and slow down weaker Servants."

She smiles. "Good. Nothing else?"

I won't mention Avalon to her.

"Nope. I pretty much spent the day resting and healing myself."

"Ah, then I guess your leg is doing better?"

"Surely. Still a bit stiff, but I should walk and run normally tomorrow."

She looks surprised. "Wow, that's good. It's useful to have access to healing spells and defensive magic. A support Magus like you will be useful to our team."

Before I can process that she just complimented me, Saber feels the need to interject.

"A support Magus that is not much aware of how dangerous a fight between Servants can be."

That's a low blow! Rin ponders.

"It's true that he ran around too much and caught the enemy's attention. Plus, that escape with Archer was way too reckless."

I sulk. "Hey now, you two..."

Rin interrupts me. "This is serious, though, Ben. Since we're cooperating, I want you to be more careful."

If they start teaming up on me, I will never hear the end of it.

"I already talked with Saber about this and said I'd try. I thought you would support me there!"

Saber's stare is painful.

"You did say it, but if we can engrave it in your stubborn mind, it is for the best."

Rin laughs. I glare at her, feeling my patience dwindling more and more.

"What's so funny now?"

She waves her hand.

"It's just that you two seem more at ease with each other now."

Uh... I guess? It's true that I feel more comfortable with Saber now that we took the time to talk. Our stares cross as we hear Rin's words and my Servant blushes slightly.

"There is nothing to laugh at, Rin. It is normal for a Servant and their Master to know each other well."

She could've worded it better. I cough loudly to cover Rin's mockeries before trying to change the subject.

"Anyway, Rin, what are your plans?"

She looks at me and comes back to serious fast.

"Before that, I have a couple of questions about last night."

I was expecting that. I can see that Saber is listening with attention now. I bet she wants to hear me out as much as our companion.

"Shoot."

"First, why did you spare me? In your place, I wouldn't have hesitated to let Saber cut off your head."

Her tone remains calm, with a sincere curiosity.

"Geez, you are rough. Given how worried you were about the boy who lived here, I thought you'd value human lives more."

I smirk. She blushes and raises her voice.

"He has no connection to this! Don't dodge the question."

Enough playing around, I guess.

"Fine. I had just arrived in town, and I wanted to gather information. Attacking everything in my way without knowledge wouldn't have ended well. Plus, my instinct told me that killing you would not help my case."

She crosses her arms. "So it wasn't out of good will... That actually reassures me."

I raise an eyebrow. "Really?"

"It means you aren't that stupid. But why not killing me as soon as I gave you info, then?"

"I made Saber swear on her knight's honor, and there is no way I would bring shame to her. If I don't respect her nobility, I don't deserve to have her as a partner."

I throw a quick glance at said partner after hearing a contained gasp. She doesn't say anything, so I resume.

"Besides, the Tohsakas are a family worthy of respect. Even without taking that into account, I like your personality. I felt that we could get along."

Now it's Rin's turn to be surprised.

"What kind of nonsense is that!? We are enemies! If you fight this war with that mentality, you will die quickly!"

Why would she care if she really thinks that, though?

"Don't worry, I've already promised Saber that I'd kill other Masters without hesitating, starting from now. If you had not seemed like a good person, I would just have acted as you were expecting of me."

There's a silence after my words. I was pretty cold there, but I got my point across. Rin runs a hand through her hair and answers calmly.

"That sounds more like a Master to me. Now why did you run to save me against Berserker?"

That one is easier to answer.

"For two reasons. If there's a fight, I fight. Also, I knew that you would be killed since Saber had slashed Archer, and I wouldn't have been able to look at myself in a mirror if I had just ignored that."

She gives me a smug smile.

"Heh, so there is some good will involved in the end. That's what I thought."

I blush a bit. Of course there is, but it's embarrassing to admit.

"Maybe. In any case, since Saber is the strongest Servant, I was confident about our chances and it was an opportunity to slay an enemy that I couldn't pass on."

I grit my teeth. "I couldn't guess that we'd stumble on a mad Hercules. That's just unfair."

The atmosphere tenses up as I mention Berserker. We all know that we're lucky to be alive right now. The guessing part is technically a lie, but I thought that encounter would have better results.

Saber speaks up. "He is surprisingly sane for a Berserker."

I raise an eyebrow. "He didn't look sane at all to me."

She answers patiently.

"What I mean is that his agility and skill are of the highest level, regardless of his class. He was definitely an unmatched warrior during his lifetime."

Rin crosses her arms. "The worst part is that regeneration Archer told me about..."

The Servant shakes her head.

"My last blow was fatal. He was dead for a small moment but came back to life."

"Wow... that is definitely a high rank ability."

I decide to interrupt. They know enough about Berserker so I can say some of what I know without raising any suspicions.

"There is no sword related to Hercules, so I'm pretty sure the blade isn't his Noble Phantasm. It doesn't look very refined either."

Saber nods. "I agree, Ben. It must be related to his ability."

Boosted by her approval (and Rin's silence), I continue.

"I think that his Noble Phantasm is his body itself - that reviving curse proved it. Hercules made it to Olympus and became a God through sheer force. No wonder his abilities are above most heroes'."

Rin raises a finger. "The Berserker class doesn't have high magical resistance, but only my highest level spells were able to harm him. Even Archer's arrow did nothing. He was certainly weakened, but a direct hit from a Servant should have an effect unless the enemy has some kind of special resistance. His fame doesn't help us either. Who hasn't heard from him?"

She sighs. "It's definitely the body. Some kind of immortality."

I look at her while laying a lazy hand on my cheek.

"No one is immortal, though. I think we just need to kill him as many times as needed. Saber, do you think you could defeat him if you went all out?"

"I believe our sword skills can match, even if he is stronger in most aspects. I am lighter and my instinct allowed me to find opportunities. I would have killed him sooner if I had not been hurt by Lancer the same day."

She makes a downcast face right after.

"However, if that beast must be slain multiple times, I am certain that I could not keep up without using my Noble Phantasm. And even so, it would have to be a certain kill."

I try to sound as uncertain as I can.

"Maybe he has to be killed twelve times... you know, the labors."

Both girls look at me with surprise before Saber's answer.

"That is a believable guess, but we cannot be sure that it is true. However, if Berserker must be slain twelve times, I will definitely need help."

She glances at Rin who turns cheerful, for some reason.

"Then our alliance is a good idea. If my Archer heals up and my spells can harm Berserker, we will take him out. Let's hope that he doesn't find us before that."

I sigh. "True. My boundary field can't stop him, but it should make us hard to detect by Ilyasviel."

Rin stands up.

"Now that all is settled, I'm going to rest for a bit. Dig into the food if you want, otherwise I will cook dinner if you're patient."

I raise an eyebrow. "Hold on, don't you plan on sleeping until tomorrow given your state?"

"Of course not. I am patrolling tonight!"

She leaves before I can object, and I'm left alone with Saber again.

"How are you feeling, Ben?"

I yawn. "Still tired. We won't patrol tonight, Saber. I'd rather rest in order to get used to Avalon and heal myself up for sure."

She doesn't seem disappointed.

"That is what we had planned in the first place. I would disapprove of following Rin's recklessness tonight. Patrolling at night without a Servant that can properly fight is a bad decision."

"You wanna join her?"

I grin as it draws the expected reaction. She makes a dumbfounded face.

"That's... I cannot protect her over you, unless you order me to do so. I understand that I could be helpful but you staying alone here is-"

I raise my hands. "I was joking, relax."

She immediately does. "Then forgive me for losing my composure, Master."

I will need to teach her humor at some point. I sigh and let out colder words that I thought I would.

"Alliance or not, our lives are more important than hers."

There is a hint of surprise in her eyes before she nods fiercely.

"That is a good mindset, Ben. Please keep it until we win this war."

A tranquil silence falls on us. We talked a lot today, and I think we've got every important topic covered. My Servant must feel the same since she asks me something surprising.

"Since we have no business left for today, may I rest for now? Since I cannot turn into spirit form, sleeping helps me saving my energy and should lighten your burden."

"Of course, Saber. I will wake you up when Rin emerges, if you wish so."

"That will be unnecessary. I should try to rest as much as possible to not tire you too much while you are recovering. Please do not disturb me unless there is an emergency."

While we're walking to the room I was in this morning, she looks at me.

"Do not worry, Master. I will wake up immediately if there is a danger nearby, and your boundary field should warn us if it is a stealthy enemy."

I scratch my cheek. "Come on, just call me Ben."

"Ah... pardon me, Ben."

"By the way, these clothes suit you. Did Rin give them to you?"

She blushes, finally showing a bit of emotion.

"She did. I hope they are not a problem? They are practical and comfortable at the same time."

I open the bedroom slide door, feeling embarrassed too. She's cute when taken off guard.

"Told you, they look great on you. Feel free to wear them whenever we aren't battling."

"Thank you."

We enter and I go to the side of the room to reveal a decently sized space right next to it. It should be comfy enough and she'll have some privacy. She follows me and stares at it silently.

"I can put your bed here, if you want to stay nearby. It looks fine, doesn't it?"

She doesn't look very happy.

"Behind that slide door...?"

"Uh, you can have a bigger room if-"

She interrupts me with a sheepish expression.

"I cannot sleep in a separate room! What if we are attacked?"

My heartbeat accelerates. I was expecting this but still, I'm not sure I would be able to sleep next to her.

"You just said that you'd wake up instantly and that my field would prevent surprise attacks..."

"That is only hypothetical, Ben. We are unaware of what the other three Servants are capable of, thus we should take every safety measure that we can."

Her stare is scary. "That is why I cannot let you sleep alone."

She has good arguments but... if we sleep together... Gah, calm down, Ben.

"All right, all right! I'll grab a futon and put it next to mine, a meter away. How does that sound?"

Her expression doesn't waver a bit. "Please do so, Ben."

-.-.-.-

And here I am, looking for a spare futon while she waits. I open a door at random and... Wow, I guess Rin made herself at home fast enough. The room she took possession of really is an organised mess. Fortunately the asleep figure doesn't seem to wake up, so I quickly leave the bedroom, muttering an apology. I eventually find what I was looking for in an empty guest room and bring it back. Saber watches me installing the futon a good meter away from mine. I stand up and look at both of them, satisfied. I catch her smiling and can't help wondering why.

"What's up?"

"Nothing major, Ben. I was simply amused by the way you made sure the futons were perfectly parallel, not only to each other but to the walls as well."

That's an unconscious habit of mine. She seems to find it funny, at least.

"You got me. I guess I like ordered things."

She keeps on smiling. It's sweet, even if it's for an embarrassing reason.

"I see. Then, I shall sleep now. Wake me up if something happens. The burden of my wound should be much lighter by tomorrow morning."

"All right. Sleep well."

I give her a small wave before leaving and go back to the living room, wondering if I'll be able to sleep tonight.

-.-.-.-

I washed the dishes and looked for a distraction of some sort, but it seems that Emiya Shirou lived a very boring life. I ended up watching silly shows on TV while waiting for Rin to wake up. My leg is less stiff now, and my body feels better overall, even with that internal heat. I gather my thoughts, now that I can think in peace for the first time. There are actually six Masters in this Holy Grail war, and eight heroic spirits.

Saber is the strongest in theory. As for me. I place myself around Rin's level, and I'd say that only Kirei and Caster's Master can beat us in a Masters fight. Her Noble Phantasm can kill any enemy on the spot, though Berserker and the eighth one have ways to survive it.

Rin's Servant, Archer, is as versatile as dangerous. Rin herself is a first class Magus, but she has a tendency of screwing up at important moments. Still, I'm glad that they're allies now. My biggest concern is that that guy is actually Emiya Shirou's future self, which means that he must be very suspicious about me. He was supposed to be Saber's Master, after all. I'm actually starting to question if sparing them was a good idea. We'll roll with it for now, but I should be particularly cautious around him.

Rider's Masters are from the Matous, descendants of one the three great Magi families. Sakura is the one with magic circuits, but Shinji uses the Servant for himself with a book in which they transferred the Command Spells. Rider is a joke compared to Saber, but she's also the one that set up the boundary field at school. She's Medusa, the legendary beast. Her agility is amazing, but she's one of the weakest Servants in this war. Sakura is a special case. She's a Holy Grail vessel and also Rin's sister. Her grandfather shouldn't use her in this war but anything can happen. She isn't a threat I will ignore. Shinji is a roach without any magical power that should be killed without mercy as soon as we prove that he's a Master.

Berserker and Ilyasviel are obvious threats. That guy must be killed twelve times, and the control she has over him is beyond ridiculous. However, I believe that if we go all out and have Rin's help, we should be able to defeat him. They live in a faraway castle in the woods, so we should be safe most of the time. Who knows how she'll react to Shirou's death, though? One of her objectives was to meet him and avenge her family because of Emiya Kiritsugu's betrayal in the past war. Now that her goal is gone, she might go... berserk.

Depending on how we handle the witch Medea, as known as Caster, she can be a huge threat or an easy fight. The problem is about her location more than her actual powers. She's the one draining life from people in the city without killing them. She currently lives in Ryudou temple, where she built her workshop. It sits on a leyline, so it's a perfect place for her and the reason why she can operate from that far away. As for battles, her Noble Phantasm is the only worrisome thing. Saber's magical resistance should protect her from most of Caster's spells, but her Rule Breaker cancels any magic it stabs, including the contract between a Servant and his Master. If Saber is hit, I will lose her. I don't want that. Her Master is a teacher from Rin's school named Kuzuki Souichirou. He has no magical powers and wasn't her official Master to begin with, but he saved her life after she killed hers. The problem is that he used to be a killer and with Caster's buffs, he's very dangerous in close combat. Honestly, I would rather not face this guy myself. There are two other issues about her. The temple has a protection against spirits, thus Servants cannot enter it except via the main gate. Plus, she broke the rule and, being a Magus herself, summoned a Servant to use for her own benefit.

Said Servant is Assassin. He has no Noble Phantasm and he isn't even a real hero. As he was summoned by a Servant, he was linked to the temple gate. He's a sentinel and nothing else, although I'm sure he could fight in the courtyard if needed. Should we fear him? Yes, still. His sword technique is disturbing and fatal, thus he shouldn't be taken lightly. He also has a move similar to Lancer's Gae Bolg that must be avoided at all costs. Saber can defeat him but she will need to use a lot of energy and be very careful. He poses an even bigger problem since he's allied with Caster, obviously. Whatever strategy we think of, we will have to act wisely. On the plus side, Caster should be passive until she's gathered more energy, so she's less of a priority than Rider and her boundary field.

We've seen most of Lancer's abilities, and he is definitely a threat. His Noble Phantasm might be the best Servant killer of this war. His Master is none other than that priest, Kotomine Kirei. He stole the Command Spells from his original owner, like I did with Emiya Shirou. Kirei is very cautious and sent Lancer sparring with all the other Servants without defeating them. That probably pisses him off but as a knight, he won't rebel against his Master. A Master who is pretty much untouchable since he lives in the only neutral ground of this war. Cheater... I believe that Saber would defeat the spearman without much trouble, but using Excalibur might be a good call, just in case. This guy is dangerous. As for Kirei in combat, well, he trained with the church Executors. He has mastered various forms of combat, including chinese martial arts. No Masters in this war are a match for him, even Kuzuki. Add a twisted personality and an insidious intelligence to that, and I'm sure that he will be my greatest obstacle to victory. Especially since he has two Servants.

Which brings me to the worst of them all. Gilgamesh. Where do I begin? He is the most overpowered Servant ever, and he's Kirei's trump card, although he has a very indepedent personality. He was Rin's father's Servant as an Archer class in the previous war ten years ago, but Kirei killed the guy and made a contract with him, with his approval. Gilgamesh was bored with his Master and much more interested in Kirei's twisted mind. He bathed in the Holy Grail contents against his will at the end of the war and was incarnated. That doesn't change anything about his strength but he technically isn't a full Servant anymore. He's the oldest king, ruler of Mesopotomia. He owns a seemingly infinite treasury that he can access at all times thanks to his Noble Phantasm, Gates of Babylon. The key lies in his arrogance. Since he thinks he rules everything and that everyone is below him, he has a tendency of not going all out with his valued treasures. That's where our chance is. One last thing that could be of importance is that he likes Saber. More like a valuable than an actual romantic interest, but still, I have no idea how it will impact our fight. I sigh. That's a huge threat. We can only hope that we'll be able to face them in convenient circumstances. If he goes serious, Gilgamesh is pretty much impossible to defeat.

That's it for the recap. Even if I know a lot about them all, this war will still be very difficult.

-.-.-.-

Rin comes back around nine. My dizziness vanishes while I watch her stretch her arms.

"Feeling better?"

She waves a hand. "I don't like naps at all. Falling back asleep tonight will be hard, but yes. Where is Saber?"

"She went to rest, since she can't turn into spirit form. What about Archer?"

"I told him to be a sentinel while he heals his wounds. Your boundary field is very good, but his eyes see further than you can imagine."

"I see, it's a perfect combination then."

Yes, with all that, I doubt we'll face any surprise attack. Rin looks at the untouched food she bought.

"We'll take turns for dinners, all right?"

I cross my arms. "Sounds fair, but I warn you. I can only cook Western food, and I'm not that good."

She smiles mischievously. "No excuses. You'll buy food and cook tomorrow night to make my superiority known to all."

"Hey now..."

I turn back to the TV, grumbling. Surely I can cook basic things, but I'm far from good when it comes to more complex dishes. She grabs the bag and heads to the kitchen corner.

"Should I make some for Saber?"

"Nope, she said she'd sleep the whole night. She seems to like eating though, so we'll have to count her in whenever she's awake."

"All right then, just the two of us."

That makes me realize how odd the situation is. The girl that will eventually be my enemy is cooking dinner for us. The amazing smell that starts filling the room makes me wonder why we're even fighting. Let's just enjoy things as they are now. I set the table and it's soon filled with Chinese food. I dig in with gusto but she doesn't follow, staring at me with attention.

"Whaffup?"

She answers my quizzical expression with a chuckle.

"Nothing, Ben. Your face is enough to tell me what you think."

I swallow and sigh. "Must admit this is very good, Rin. You'll make a good wife someday."

She gasps. I'm not the only one easy to tease.

"Don't say stupid things!"

We eat silently after that. I'm too busy enjoying the food to talk anyway. Rin gets on making tea while I clean up the table after that. I call out to her.

"So, you're still willing to patrol tonight?"

"Yes. What are your plans?"

"I'll pass. Saber and I need to heal our respective wounds so we decided to take a day off. But Rin, are you sure that you want to go out now? Archer can't have recovered much."

"I can take care of myself. You two rest and hold the fort."

I smirk. "And you ask me to stop being reckless..."

She sulks. "That's not the same thing. I'm not stupid enough to attack a Servant in my current situation, and I know when to run away."

"Fine, do as you wish."

She heads to the entrance after we're done with the tea.

"I'm going, Ben. If I don't see you again tonight, please wake up before I go to school tomorrow so we can plan our next move."

"All right. Be careful."

She groans and leaves the house, probably along with Archer. I watch TV for a bit but fatigue quickly catches up. Hell, I summoned a Servant, broke my leg and put an artifact in me in the last twenty-four hours, so it's not a surprise.

I turn off the lights and go to my room. A room where Saber is sleeping... Agh.

My heartbeat rises. Damn, Ben, are you twelve? I open the slide door as silently as I can and risk a glance at her. Sleeping on her side under the blanket, she seems at peace. I can't really see the fierce warrior in her when she looks so peaceful, not bothered by the undone bangs covering her face. She looks like the most normal girl on Earth right now and it's only with reluctance that I manage to advert my gaze. I sneak to my own futon and keep my shirt and underwear before lying down.

I hear her soft breath nearby. Taking part in this war and meeting her was what I wanted. That feeling of satisfaction doesn't override the fact that I'm an intruder, though. That's a pointless worry, and I'm sure it will vanish over time. What matters now is winning at her side. Sleep takes over me once my heart finally calms down.

-.-.-.-

I wake up in the middle of the night. It's unsurprising, given how much I slept during the day. I sigh and look at Saber. She hasn't moved a muscle, apparently. My gaze lingers on her hair shining in the moonlight, then I decide to stand up and take a walk after putting my trousers back on. At least my leg moves normally now. I won't run a marathon tomorrow, but it should be fine. After drinking a glass of water and checking the safety of the front door, I go to the courtyard to get some fresh air. The wintry night is a nice contrast to the warmth of the blankets and Avalon heating up in my abdomen. I start practicing basic spells, more out of boredom than anything. That doesn't last long as I sense a presence behind me.

"... Who's there?"

The following silence makes me tense up. I have a guess and I don't like it much.

"Answer."

Still not a word. I turn back and as I thought, he's standing here. Archer isn't showing clear enmity, but his piercing stare isn't much reassuring either.

"Why're you sneaking up on me like that, Archer?"

He stays silent for a moment and crosses his arms, looking bored.

"I was just wondering why someone would show up that late. Be careful, Saber's Master. I could confuse you for an enemy in the dark."

His tone is full of sarcasm but the implied threat is clear. The fact that he's taller than me makes him even more intimidating.

"Really? I thought you had an eyesight like I could never imagine."

"I see that Rin is still being too talkative for her own sake."

I shrug. "We're cooperating. I guess you disagree with that?"

He looks at me and smirks. "Of course. I will end this ridiculous alliance as soon as I'm healed."

"Fine. You convince Rin about that and try not to kill me until then."

I'm not interested in arguing with a guy that hates me at two in the morning, so I walk away, suddenly very eager to get back to my bed.

"Wait."

I turn back to him with clear reluctance.

"What now?"

"We weren't allies when you came to help us, yet you healed me and saved my Master. Why?"

I groan. I wasn't expecting any gratitude but his behavior is annoying.

"I'm tired of justifying myself. Ask Rin directly if it bothers you that much."

He goes on, much calmer than me.

"Then, let me ask you this: are you sure it was Lancer who killed this house owner?"

Damn. I take my best liar tone.

"It was. I thought I made that clear."

A heavy silence follows as we glare at each other. I was fearing that kind of questions but not after only a day.

"Aren't you supposed to be watching out for enemies?"

He snorts and turns his back to me. For some reason, I feel the need to ask him something.

"You don't trust me, do you?"

"Of course not. You don't belong here."

Then he vanishes into the night.

I quickly walk back to my bedroom and lie down without looking at Saber. Before falling back asleep, I realize that my sweat is cold as ice.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **To be continued in Day 2 - A New World**

 **"What wish do you want to be granted?"**

 **"You are walking around without your Servant?"**

 **"What kind of magic would even do that?"**


	3. Day 2 : A New World

**Updates will happen on Sundays.**

 **DAY 2 - A NEW WORLD**

I wake up early. The last part of my night wasn't pleasant and witnessed a few bad dreams. Saber is still sleeping on her side. She looks so peaceful that I wonder if she'd really react instantly in case of an attack. She probably would... Her face brightens my sour mood a bit before I stand up. My leg is doing well thanks to Avalon. The seal on my left shoulder doesn't throb anymore and the pain seems to be gone. I hope I won't have to use it too much, because it was even more painful than a broken leg. I walk to the bathroom and wash myself. When I enter the living room after that, I see a lone figure sitting at the table.

"Good morning, Saber. Did I wake you up?"

She seems to be in a good mood.

"Good morning, Ben. You did, although it was time for me for be up in any case. I had enough sleep."

I start making us some tea. We'll eat breakfast with Rin.

"How are your wounds?"

Talking without looking directly at her is easier and the kettle makes a perfect excuse.

"The ones from the fight with Berserker have healed up well, but the one caused by Gae Bolg is still present. It should remain like that for a couple of days."

She doesn't seem bothered by it.

"Damn cursed lance..."

"Do not worry, Ben. I shall be able to face any opponent that is not Berserker."

"I'm not doubting that but still, it must hurt."

I walk to her while she answers with her usual solemnity.

"I am used to pain and trained, so my Master should not care about it unless it has a visible impact on our forces."

I crouch, facing her directly. My frown seems to surprise her.

"Ben?"

"Guess what? Your Master cares anyway."

I extend my right hand above her modest chest, where she was pierced, and cast a healing spell. It takes me a bit of time, but I can sense that it helped. She makes a bashful expression.

"I am thankful, but I would rather have you keeping your prana for battles."

"I have more than enough to do this, so if I can help you at least a little, I'll do it."

The kettle noise saves me from this embarrassing moment. I walk back and grab it, avoiding Saber's gaze. I'm starting to pour two cups when a face emerges from the corner of the corridor.

"Good morning..."

The figure makes its way to us and opens the fridge. Either that was a fast zombie or...

"Rin. Did you pull an all-nighter?"

She stares at me with hazy eyes, a bottle of milk in hand.

"I'm not a morning person. Don't mind me."

She drinks some milk from the bottle, realizes what she did, shrugs and keeps it in hand as she plops down near the table, facing Saber. I smile and put the two teacups on it before sitting down.

"We were waiting for you to start breakfast, actually."

She slowly shakes her head.

"I don't eat it. There was a bathroom somewhere, right?"

Her sleepy voice amuses me. "Uh, yes. Over there."

She stands back up and follows the direction I pointed at with a yawn.

I turn to Saber. "How about you? Feeling hungry?"

For some reason, the question makes her defensive.

"Ah? Yes. Servants can live without eating, but additional energy cannot be frowned upon, as minor as it might be."

... I think she just likes to eat. I chuckle and go to the kitchen corner.

"We will have to buy some more groceries today, there's nothing much."

I go for the same meal as yesterday and cut the loaf this time. Rin comes back while we're eating, looking more awake now. She sits down between us.

"So, Ben, any plans for today?"

"Mostly patrolling with Saber and getting used to the city during daytime."

She looks at me funnily.

"You really arrived recently, didn't you? I thought you'd have visited the city at this point."

I frown. "I was sent late. Also, patrolling with my Servant will be more useful and a necessary action."

Saber, too busy with munching, approves with a light nod.

"Also, Rin, do you think we could take a look at the school? That boundary field would be a good starting point."

She frowns. "You can't walk around school without being a student, idiot."

That earns her a glare. "I know that, idiot. The owner of his house was wearing a school uniform, so I could borrow a spare one. As for Saber... Surely you have an extra one?"

Rin's eyes widen. "That's..."

She goes into pondering mode, mumbling more for herself than for us. That's rather impolite.

"It could work, technically, but you'd be spotted fast. You both stand out as foreigners and you can't attend class. Two wandering students would draw attention quickly."

I sigh. "I'm aware of that, but I plan on being stealthy... Well, you have a point. Can you at least give one to Saber in case we decide to go there?"

"I can, but I'd rather have you explore it at night. Leave it to me during the day. I'm a model student and know the place perfectly."

I can't help teasing her. "Model student? I'd never have figured that out."

I look away from the glaring blue eyes and glance at my smiling Servant. I notice that while we were talking, she ate her share and a bit more. I quickly dig in before there's nothing left.

-.-.-.-

Rin left to school after lending a uniform to Saber. She said she would look for the Master hiding there and check on the boundary field. We cleaned up the table and Saber went to the bathroom for a moment. Now we're standing in the courtyard. The weather is cold but sunny.

"Ben, is your leg fine today?"

I stretch, feeling in a good mood. It's the first day I'm going to spend with her in good shape.

"Yes, everything's mostly fine. Avalon is a lifesaver."

"I am relieved. Should I wear the uniform while we go on our patrol?"

As tempting as it is to see her in wearing that kind of thing, I shake my head.

"Nah. We will take a general look at the school and its boundary field, but there's no need to infiltrate the place and draw unnecessary attention on us, since we don't even know what or whom to look for."

She nods. "I understand. You are a wise Magus when not being reckless. I am surprised."

Was that a compliment? Her smile is still up, with a hint of teasing. I give it back with pleasure, feeling my face reddening.

"Thanks, Saber. Now let's go."

We leave the house. She is wearing her outfit from yesterday, and I'm dressed in black, as usual. A gust of wind lifts my coat up and I shiver. It's cold, even with the bright sun. I extend the boundary field to the entrance door, making sure no one will intrude while we're away. Now that I think of it, we should be back before Rin or else she won't be able to enter. I can clearly picture her reaction in my head. We start walking in the same direction as we did on the first night.

"Any plans, Ben?"

Saber's tone is focused. It's funny how her attitude contrasts with the quiet atmosphere. I can't blame her, though.

"I suggest we check on important locations like Shinto and the school. The residential district is worth a visit too, but we can't cover everything in a morning."

She tilts her head. "A morning?"

"Yes. We have that sword training scheduled this afternoon, remember?"

She doesn't hide her surprise. "So you were serious?"

"Of course. Have you changed your mind about that?"

She blushes and shakes her head. "That's not it."

Her composure comes back in an instant.

"Forgive me, I did not realize you wanted to do it seriously. I should pay more attention to my Master's will."

"Geez, it's okay, Saber, no need to be so formal."

That seems to confuse her. "But... I misinterpreted your words."

"Don't sweat it. I know I can be reckless, so you probably took that more as a bravado than something serious."

She answers bashfully. "If you say you do not mind, I will accept that."

Her seriousness can be as funny as annoying at times. I sigh and we walk towards the bridge leading to Shinto in silence. I have to take regular small breaks to not tire my leg too much.

-.-.-.-

We reach the most modern part of the city soon. It contrasts greatly with all the traditional areas around it. It's quite early but the place is buzzing with people going to work. Saber looks around with interest.

"These buildings are a perfect spot for a spellcaster or Archer."

I give that remark while looking at the tallest of them all. She frowns.

"You are right. We could suggest that place to him, but I am certain that he is already well aware of that."

"True. Do you want to climb up there and have a general view of the surroundings?"

She thinks about it for a bit. "If we can, that could be useful. This area had not been built the last time I battled in this city."

"I guess that's why it's called 'Shin'to, eh? I just hope we can enter the building without trouble."

I start walking but she doesn't follow me, forcing me to turn back.

"Saber?"

"Aren't you... surprised?"

It takes me a moment to understand what she is referring to. It's easy to forget what I'm not supposed to know.

"What do you mean? I know that you took part in the last war. I didn't use Avalon at random. As I said yesterday, I studied Holy Grail Wars a lot."

Her eyes widen. "Ah... Understood."

I don't have anything to add but I feel like this topic will be brought up again eventually. We walk to the building, trying to behave like mere citizens. It turns out that the place isn't guarded at all, so we take the elevator, then climb something like ten floors before finally reaching the top. The strong wind doesn't help me catch my heavy breath, and my leg hates me right now. Saber looks at me with concern.

"Are you all right, Ben?"

"Yeah... My leg didn't like the stairs much. Let's take a look."

We walk to the edge of the roof and look at the beautiful view for a while. I can see Kirei's church, the bridge leading to our base and Rin's home... We fought Berserker there. Shinto is surprisingly big for a place built in a few years. I guess they had to act fast after that tragedy. The park nearby severely lacks life. I can feel how ominous that place is, and why they gave up building anything on it.

"From what I know, the Fourth War ended in a disaster. It happened there, didn't it?"

She's also looking at the park with a bitter expression.

"The Holy Grail was destroyed by my hand there. I had no idea it had caused so much damage to the land."

"I heard hundreds died, with very few survivors. If I can ask, why did you destroy it?"

It sounds like I'm blaming her... Damn. Her voice is pained.

"My Master commanded me."

I fake surprise as well as I can.

"He did that? Why?"

"We never talked so I could not begin to comprehend his reasons. That man had no consideration for me and used every trick he could to kill Masters and Servants. He wanted the victory at all costs, yet ended up ordering me to destroy the Holy Grail."

I sigh. "He sounds like an asshole. Did he really never talk to you?"

"I think he disliked the nature of Servants. He insulted my honor as a knight, and that war ended in a disaster."

She looks back at the park. A huge fire happened after she destroyed the Holy Grail. The reality is more complex than that and involves Kirei, but now is not the time. Taking a few steps back, I speak with a solemn tone, reminding myself of that damn priest for a second.

"I understand why you hate that man, and I don't want to ever spoil your honor. We will fight this war as fairly as possible, but I don't want us to die because of it."

She turns to me without a word. I raise my hands to emphasize the message.

"I mean, I want to defeat the others without becoming a monster. I will not spare other enemies as I did with Rin either. You will have my permission to face any Servant you want to and I will consult you for any plans we make."

Her silence is starting to disturb me.

"That's how I picture it... mostly... Saber?"

"I see your point. I hope you will stay as level-headed when fighting, given how reckless you were two days ago."

I scratch the back of my head, feeling a bit guilty.

"I hope so too. Also, it's obvious that we won't attack normal citizens to make you stronger, or for any other reason."

That seems to please her more.

"I agree. I would not do such a thing unless you used a Command Spell, thus I am relieved we share the same view on the subject. It seems you are a most suitable Master for me, Ben."

That makes me blush suddenly and I turn away to hide it from her. She returns and gets past me, heading to the door. She stops in front of it and looks back, since I haven't moved.

"Are we done with this place?"

She's smiling. I bet she knows that I'm embarrassed.

"Uh, yes. Let's go, Saber."

We get back to ground level without saying more.

-.-.-.-

"So this is one of the places where the pretended gas leaks occurred..."

We strolled around Shinto and eventually stumbled upon an office building with a police barrier blocking its entrance. Even I can feel that something magic-related happened there.

"Too bad we can't visit now."

"Shall we come back at night, Ben? It is definitely a place we should explore."

"We shall, unless we find a bigger target. Let's head to the park since we're close to it."

We soon reach it, and the feeling of death is even more present. Most people around just pass by and the benches are rarely taken. I sense no danger but I don't feel like it'll become a regular jogging spot for me. I groan and put a hand on my right leg. We've walked for an hour without stopping and it's starting to feel stiff again. Saber notices, unsurprisingly.

"Let us sit on a bench, Ben. You should not push your leg that much."

Defeated, I turn to the nearest one. "You're right."

We sit next to each other and I rest my head back, looking at the sky. The sunlight, strengthening as the day progresses, makes me close my eyes soon after.

"May I ask you a question?"

Her voice makes my heart jump. I've been walking at her side for hours, but it's weird to sit calmly on a bench like lovers. Her seriousness kinda kills that particular impression though.

"Of course, Saber. You don't need to tiptoe like that, I'll answer anything."

"There is one crucial matter we have not mentioned yet."

"Really? What is it?"

I look at her and meet a direct, gleaming emerald stare.

"Benjamin."

I gulp and feel my heart racing. That's actually the first time she says my full name.

"I have sworn to be your sword and make you win that war, yet I forgot to inquire about the most important matter."

I think I know what she means.

"Yes?"

"What wish do you want to be granted?"

Agh, I actually dreaded that moment.

... What can I possibly answer to her?

It's not something I can put words on without sounding crazy. She is expecting some kind of ambition one would find in any Magus, but I don't have that. My wish was... to meet her, to fight at her side. It was partly granted. I'm here for the road to victory, not victory itself. I don't care about the Holy Grail, especially given its true nature. Arturia stopped being a human being when she took out the sword from the stone, but there's still a person with a heart in her. I want to meet that person. I want to bring her back.

... Yeah, I can't really tell her that, can I?

This body that I built, the powers that I carved into it, all these efforts were to make this situation happen. Now I'm here to make it last as much as I can and fight this war at her side. I don't know what to answer to her. Her voice echoes with confusion.

"Ben? Are you all right?"

Ah, I daydreamed for too long. I scratch the back of my head and look straight ahead. It's easier to talk like that.

"Sorry, Saber, I was lost in thought. Your question is complex."

I can hear surprise in her answer.

"I understand if you want to keep it a secret, since you told me that I could keep mine if I desired, but how is it complex? You studied the previous wars and prepared yourself for this moment. You would not have done that if you did not have had an idea about what you wanted to accomplish."

I shrug. "What I mean is that I don't have a clear answer. I've been fascinated with this ritual for years, and my main goal would be to see the miracle occur. It's as simple as that. Also, I want to make my family proud, and show the Association what I'm capable of."

I pause to think about what to say next. She's listening with attention.

"What I want to see is the Holy Grail. I want to see if it's as powerful as I was told. As a Magus, I was born curious, Saber. Also, I'd like to see you make your wish come true."

I smile at her, happy I didn't stutter because of my half truths. She blushes lightly, confused.

"That's... You do not know about my wish, yet you want me to accomplish it? Masters should focus on their own goals. Servants are only-"

I groan and interrupt her. "We are partners! I told you that yesterday. Can you just accept once and for all that I want to win this war at your side?"

She's speechless for an instant, which pushes me to insist.

"As soon as I summoned you, I knew that you deserved to have your wish granted. You are a proud person that anyone would want at their side."

Her cheeks keep reddening and her face turns bashful.

"Ben, I appreciate the compliment, but you should not praise me that much. We have not fought together much yet, and you having such a strong impression of me is strange."

I smirk. "I'm good at seeing what people are. Does that mean you don't trust me yet?"

She raises a hand, panicking. "I did not say that!"

"Then we're all good."

I go back to my relaxed position, my point made. Saber speaks in a smaller than usual voice.

"Unbelievable. You are as reckless when dealing with allies as with enemies."

I laugh. "Do you really mind that, Saber?"

"I do not. I am glad that my Master has faith in me, and I will make sure to honor it until the end."

I don't answer, feeling a nice warmth in my heart after she said that. The floating silence that follows is relaxing, although she breaks it soon.

"Then, you do not seek the Grail for a specific wish, but rather to be the witness of its power?"

"You can sum it up like that. Is that stupid?"

"It is unusual, but I like the way you put it."

Damn that blush.

-.-.-.-

We don't talk much after that, and I hope my point got across. Saber doesn't seem unhappy, at least.

"How about we go check the school surroundings now?"

I stand up right after saying that. My leg is better now and shouldn't cause a problem if we avoid staircases. Saber follows the motion.

"Please lead the way, Ben. Do you know its location?"

Oops. I remember Rin talking about it when we walked to Kirei's church but that's pretty much it.

"I believe... it's further than the residential district. We have to go back."

As we start walking towards the bridge, something comes to my mind.

"Actually, we could check the temple out instead. It's much easier to locate, and Rin can show us the school tonight, or later. What do you say?"

Saber thinks about it for a bit.

"It seems like a good course of action, but you must know that the temple is the worst possible place for a Servant to be in."

I feign ignorance yet again.

"How so?"

"It has a boundary field which repels any spiritual entity that tries to cross it. If a Servant tried, they would feel as bound as if they were resisting multiple Command Spells."

"I see. That means the place is Servant-free, right?"

"There is still one way, through the main gate."

As we get to the bridge, I take one last look back to Shinto and speak up.

"Then it's a perfect ambush post."

"It is still an uncomfortable place for a Servant since they would be seen as intruders. I do not see why one would try to make that place their base."

"You're right, but if one managed to, they'd benefit from a barrier, a good location to cast magic, and a perfect setup to greet attackers. I wouldn't be so sure about the place being safe."

Saber nods. "Then it is worth checking. If a Servant has managed to get there, it will mean a frontal attack."

That seems to motivate more than discourage her. I chuckle.

"Are you making fun of me, Ben?"

She glares at me, reminding of Rin.

"I just like how appealing it sounds to you, that's all."

She starts scolding me.

"As a knight of the sword, it is my speciality! I would rather have you not mocking that."

I sigh. "I said I liked it, Saber. Don't be mad."

She really can't take jokes. The rest of the trip to the traditional part of the town passes silently.

-.-.-.-

"It's on top of the hill, right? Let's go."

"Will your leg be okay?"

I wave my hand. "Sure, as long as there are no stairs."

We climb the hill. The area is very calm, most people being at school or work. Even though it seems logical, I still find it a bit too quiet. I guess the recent incidents in town have played a role in that regard. At least it's practical for us. We reach the temple soon enough. Well, not the temple itself but a big set of-

"You've got to be kidding me..."

I groan. Not only this will hurt to climb right now, but a rather narrow way in a forest is a very bad spot to attack from. The fact that Assassin is the temple sentinel does not help either. Saber looks at the place and frowns.

"Sense anything?"

She sighs. "I am afraid not. As I thought, the boundary field is still up, and it disturbs my senses. Sensing enemies from afar is not my speciality, and this makes it nearly impossible."

She seems mad at herself. I shrug and walk a couple of steps towards the stairs. I know that Caster is hiding up there, and I know that I can't do much in broad daylight, but still...

"Wait."

She tensed up. I get on guard, channeling prana into my legs, and murmur between my teeth.

"What is it?"

She doesn't have the time to answer me, as a dagger flies towards me at high speed, coming from the forest next to the stairs. It's deflected before I can think about reacting. Saber instantly took out her sword and dashed in front of me to repel the weapon. It looks like a long nail, attached to a chain that quickly retreats between the trees. She arms herself and rushes to them as I stand there, dumbfounded. Rider? That's a surprise. I wait for her as there is no point in following. She comes back quickly, visibly angry.

"They ran away. I cannot feel an enemy presence anymore."

I sigh in relief, a bit disappointed.

"I see. Did they come from the temple?"

"I cannot say for sure. They appeared so fast that they could have been coming from anywhere. I sensed them a second before the attack, which means that they have presence concealment or are very agile."

"Okay. Let's leave for now. There is no point in entering this place without a plan."

Saber looks at the stairs and I feel like she wants to break through the gates anyway, but she turns away soon.

"You are right. We cannot attack during the day. However, Ben, I feel like we should check this place as soon as we can."

I disagree but that discussion will have to wait. We leave at a faster pace than before and decide to head back home. Once far away from the temple, the dagger comes back to my mind.

"So you think it's an agile Servant like Lancer?"

"Possibly. However, their weapon was certainly weak. I do not think they would be a threat if we faced them directly."

"So we'll have to watch out for surprise attacks."

Saber nods. I know for sure that Rider is one of the weaker Servants, but that attack scared me. What if my Servant isn't fast enough next time? I shiver. It takes me a while to calm down. Saber's instinct is flawless. I shouldn't fear weak attempts like what just happened.

"The problem is that they saw us. I know that I cannot really hide my nature, but one Master will know what you are now, Ben."

"It's okay. I trust you to deflect any half-assed attempt like that one."

I give her a reassuring smile. She sighs, annoyed with my carelessness, but doesn't add anything. We soon reach home. I deactivate the front door boundary field to let us enter. It must be around eleven now.

"Damn."

"What is it, Ben?"

"Groceries. We forgot to buy food."

She freezes on the spot.

"... You are right. Is there anything left to eat here?"

I shake my head. "Unless you want to live on old bread, then there isn't."

"That is bad... we- I mean you must gather energy! You cannot fight properly if you do not feed yourself healthily."

Was that a "we"? I hardly contain a laugh.

"Then let me go grab some, the shopping district is nearby."

She frowns. "Why do you want to go there alone? Whether you have a good reason or not, I must accompany you wherever you go."

Damn. I just need a moment to relax, honestly.

"Come on, I won't be attacked in a crowded street at this hour. Just let me do this and set up the table if you wish. I'll be back before you know it."

I turn my back to her and start walking to the door. I can feel her aura of disapproval scratching my neck.

"That is too dangerous, Master!"

I turn back and frown. "What, should I use a Command Spell to be able to walk alone for half an hour?"

She gasps. "You cannot use one for something that irrelevant!"

"Then we agree, it's irrelevant. Look, last days' events shook me a bit and I need some time for myself, to gather my thoughts. I promise that I will call for you if I sense anything. Will you allow that?"

"..."

"No?"

With a lot of reluctance, she bows her head.

"If that is what you desire, I will obey. Please be back as soon as possible."

I can tell she's boiling inside, but I try to keep a smile up. "I will."

-.-.-.-

That lonely walk helped me. I thought about my general course of action so far, and I think I haven't made any mistake. I must be certain that I don't let anything suspicious slip out. Right now my biggest concern is Kirei knowing what I did, but I doubt he will tell anyone.

"You don't belong here."

Archer's deep voice echoes in my mind and makes me shiver. Now that I'm alone, I realize that I'm much more vulnerable, and start questioning my whim. It was kind of selfish.

I put some food that I can cook in the grocery bags. I could make some Cantonese rice tonight... Rin will have to give me a list for what she wants because I have no clue about half of the things I ate with her. I pay and leave the store. I should get back quickly or Saber will likely beat me to death with a shinai. Let's hope that food will at least calm her down.

As I start walking towards the street I came from, someone tugs on my coat from behind. The hand isn't much high, so they must be a-

I realize and turn back with the same terror I had when Kirei snuck up on me, praying that I'm wrong. There... stands Ilyasviel von Einzbern, whose red eyes scan me intensely. My mind crashes and the only reaction I have is to take a big step back. Why is she here?

"You are walking around without your Servant?"

I prepare myself.

"She's nearby and ready to strike."

My shaky voice gives away my blatant lie. Ilyasviel smiles mischievously.

"She isn't here, I can feel it."

I groan while she closes in, her smile still up.

"Now, I wonder... who are you, exactly?"

I think every word through before answering her, knowing how dangerous the situation is.

"I'm... just a Master, like you."

She frowns. "You appeared out of nowhere. I was expecting someone else to show up on that night."

Her glare could be kind of cute if it wasn't terrifying.

"But you came out and had fun ruining my plans."

I don't know what to answer. She sighs and her enmity seems to dwindle slightly.

"I believe we were not introduced. My name is Ilyasviel von Einzbern."

She does a short reverence and speaks in a good-mannered tone.

"You're here to kill me, aren't you?"

I don't see why she would want to meet me. She looks at me like I just said that the sky was green.

"Eh? No. Berserker is sleeping at home, and we can't fight during the day."

That's a relief, but I'm not letting my guard down.

"Then... why?"

Her mood seems to switch as her next stare is different. It's not a murderous face like the one she made that night, rather the one of an upset child.

"I gave you my name and you didn't return the favor. That's very impolite, Saber's Master."

That surprises me. Is she really here for a mundane chat? I do know that she has a Mystic Eye and could hypnotize me if I'm not careful, but I see no reason to upset her more. I try to retrieve a normal tone.

"Ah... Sorry but it's weird having such a conversation with an enemy."

She huffs. "We are not fighting during the day! If you don't tell me your name, I'll be very mad!"

I sigh. "Fine, fine. I'm Benjamin."

"Ben... ya..."

She starts butchering it.

"Ben is fine, don't bother."

She smiles. It's... adorable. Damn, Ben, stay focused.

"Ben. What a weird name!"

I smirk. "Yours is pretty unusual too."

"It's one of the most famous Magi family names!"

"I know. But Ilya... sfeil..."

Guess I'm a butcher too. Her pout turns into a smug stare.

"Ilya is fine, Benben!"

I groan. I really hate that nickname.

"It's just Ben, Ilya."

"Don't you like it?"

That small exchange lightened the atmosphere dramatically. This is surreal. I can't believe we're having such a conversation after she almost killed us all.

"Anyway, what do you want from me?"

She shrugs. "I want to talk. You weren't my main target but you will do since I can't find him."

"That's it? You want some info about Saber?"

She makes a cute dismissive hand motion.

"No, that's boring. I just want to talk!"

"Talk about... what?"

This time she throws both arms in the air.

"Just talk!"

I don't feel like I'm going to escape her easily, so I decide to make the best of the situation. Ilya is the epitome of innocence, which means that she has zero notion of good and evil. It explains why she can switch from a cold murderer to a lovely child. I have an idea...

"I'm up for it, but first, let's promise that we won't try to harm each other. How does that sound?"

She looks genuinely surprised.

"I told you I wasn't here for that, but okay."

She gets close to me with a dancing motion and shows me her right fist.

"Uh?"

She shakes it impatiently. "Kiritsugu told me that when you do a promise in this country, you shake pinkies!"

Her little finger perks up, waiting for mine. Well then... I crouch a bit and extend my own.

"I promise."

Our fingers link. Her pinky is barely half the size of mine, and I think I'm blushing. Damn.

"I promise."

The contact lasts a couple of seconds, then she dances around me, apparently happy. I don't know why she would be, really. Her cheerfulness quickly becomes contagious, though, and I allow myself to smile.

"I think we shouldn't talk in the cold street like this."

She stops and ponders. "Oh? I don't mind the cold, but you are right! What's a good place to talk in?"

She singsongs while I look around. I don't know the area at all, but I spot a café near our position.

"How about that place? We can drink something and talk, as you asked."

She looks at the direction my index is pointing at and her eyes fill with hope. She fidgets, her stare alternating between me and the café.

"We can...?" She asks shyly.

"Sure. It'll be my treat."

She laughs happily and heads straight to the café. Well, she waltzes around more than going straight, and the pure cuteness she radiates makes me forget that I should've already been back home. While I catch up to her, I think about what this encounter can grant me. I can't kill her for a few reasons. The main one is that she is the Holy Grail vessel, so we'll need her for the final ritual. My goals here would be to make her more friendly, and fish info.

As she turns back to me, expectant, I realize I don't wish to kill her anyway.

"Hurry up, Benben!'

I take that back. I groan as we reach the café door and push it open. We sit at a table and take our coats off. It's quiet at this hour and we can hopefully talk without worrying about spies.

"Did you come here by yourself, Ilya?"

She nods, apparently proud of herself.

"Hmhm. I had to sneak out since Sella wouldn't approve!"

I'm left wondering about who Sella is - probably one of her maids - while she looks at the menu with curiosity.

"So, we wait for the lady to bring us what we want, is that right?"

I smile. "That's it. Never been to a café before?"

She shakes her head. "Never. This is the first time I go to a town like this."

"Well, let's make sure you enjoy it. You can order what you want."

Her eyes widen. "Really?"

"Yup. If it's your first time, I've got to make sure it's good."

Her eyes narrow and scan me like when she tugged on my coat. She quickly gets back to the menu though.

"You are surprisingly nice, Benben. I was expecting to meet just another boring Master."

The fact she uses that last word sends me back to two days ago and my voice loses some of its cheerfulness.

"Well, sorry for defending myself. You did try to kill Saber and me."

She pouts. "I was aiming for Rin in the first place. Also, you killed my Berserker once!"

I'm about to answer but the waitress approaches us with a smile. I wonder what she thinks about the weird duo we make. After asking about pretty much everything on the menu, Ilya orders a sandwich and a hot chocolate, while I go for a beer. I need it right now, and I have a lunch with Saber planned so food will wait. Once the woman is out of hearing distance, I answer my temporary companion.

"He came back to life so that doesn't count."

"It takes him days to regenerate his lives, so it does."

I raise an eyebrow. "Oh really? How many does he have anyway?"

Her stare comes back and scares me for a second. "I can't tell you that."

Heh, I tried.

"You had no hesitation revealing his name though."

She answers in a matter of fact way. "There was no point in hiding it since no Servant is a match for him, and you shouldn't have lived to talk about it if things had gone right."

It's weird how she can switch from childish to that kind of tone like it's nothing. Both personalities are her, in the end.

"Why did you help Rin? You would have one less enemy if you hadn't interfered."

Damn, why does everyone ask me this question these days?

"I came because there was a fight. Why did you attack her?"

Ilya shrugs. "It's obvious. Her Servant had been hurt, so she was useless. Plus, she's the heir of the Tohsakas, and she isn't ladylike either. I want to kill her as soon as I can."

"Ah, I know about the three great families. I helped her because the only way to survive this fight was to ally against you."

I speak honestly, which makes her smile mischievously again.

"You should have let her die, Benben. Maybe you're too nice."

I frown. "I'm not. I plan on winning this war."

"She will probably betray you, if I don't kill you before."

Is that seriously a conversation to have in a café? Or anywhere on this planet?

"We'll see about that, Ilya."

The waitress comes back with the order, putting a pint, a cup and a sandwich on the table. I thank her and Ilya imitates me before looking at her food with interest. I take a sip from my beer. It's pretty good.

"You can eat. I promise it won't bite you back."

I mock her hesitation, taking revenge where I can find it. She takes a very small bite of her sandwich. Apparently satisfied, she then starts eating normally. She stops midway through and makes a dissatisfied face.

"What is it? Does it taste funny?"

"Eh? No. It's good."

She sulks. "We ended up only talking about our Servants."

I cross my arms. "Well, you participated."

"I know, but it's boring. I want a normal conversation, but I don't know how it's like."

She looks upset, and I can't help finding it cute. I relax and take a sip before smiling.

"Well... We don't know each other, so can talk about ourselves. Where we're from. What we like."

Her eyes gleam with expectation.

"That's what I want! Who are you, Benben? You didn't tell me your last name..."

I shrug. "It doesn't matter, my family isn't famous or anything. I come from France and was sent here late to participate in the war."

She listens with attention. "So you're a foreigner too?"

"Yes. I know that the Einzberns are also from Europe. I take this is your first time in a foreign country?"

"It is... it's the first time I leave my castle. I have one here, but I'm not supposed to leave it on my own. I told you, I snuck out."

It's a depressing thought. The first time that girl can see the world is to take part in a battle royale.

"You have the right to have some time for yourself. Even I kinda escaped from Saber to get here."

She seems surprised. "Time for myself...? Maybe that's it. I just wanted to see the city during the day."

I nod. "That's a good reason. Besides, even if we get lectured back home, we'll know that it was worth it."

"Why?"

I take a long sip before answering her, realizing that I'm relaxing more and more. It's probably a bad idea given whom I'm talking to but I don't really care.

"Because we are having fun, and that'll be a good memory, whatever happens after."

She seems happy to hear that, which is oddly heartwarming.

"It is fun meeting people! I will be sad to kill you, Benben."

Yeah, without the sporadic death threats, I'd be having a very good time. I chuckle, but it's a bit forced.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

Ilya takes a few sips from her chocolate in silence. She seems lost in thought.

"What's up? Something bothering you?"

She blushes. "Eh? I just... I'm just wondering where someone is."

"Who? Maybe I can help."

She ponders for a short moment.

"A boy with red hair. I saw him three days ago but I think he disappeared."

I frown and stay silent, which she quickly notices.

"Why are you making a weird face?"

Should I tell her the truth about him? I could use my knowledge to disturb her, but that would be risky.

"I... think I saw someone fitting that description."

Her face lights up. "Really? When?"

I should try to be as tactful as I can.

"On the night we met. Are you talking about Emiya Shirou?"

She nods. "I am. Do you know him?"

I gulp, dreading her reaction.

"I'm afraid he was... killed by Lancer."

She gasps. "Oh... Are you certain about that?"

"Yes."

She looks downcast.

"That dummy... I told him to summon his Servant or he'd be killed... He ruined everything."

"I know the Einzberns and Emiyas had connections in the past war, but I heard it didn't end well."

That seems to wake her up. She gives me a frown.

"You are well-informed, for an unknown Magus. How do you know that?"

"I studied the Fourth Holy Grail War, so I know that your family hired Emiya Kiritsugu as a Master, only for him to betray them in the end. Saber gave me more details, though she has no idea why he did that either."

Her expression grows more and more suspicious. Fun time is over, apparently.

"You are from the Association, aren't you?"

I take another sip before nodding.

"I'd rather not, but I enrolled at it in order to reach where I am now. As for the Emiyas, you can forget seeking any of them. They both died."

I'm bad at being tactful, it seems. She stays silent so I go on.

"I investigated their house and understood that Kiritsugu had died years ago. I'm... sorry."

I don't really know if I should comfort her or not. She seems more upset than saddened.

"They died before I could..."

She sighs. I wonder how that will change her future actions.

"Since they apparently were your targets, do you still plan on fighting?"

That question is greeted by a sudden glare.

"Of course!"

She's lost her objective, and now she will fight purely to save her family honor. It's a depressing thought that briefly brings back the guilt I felt after killing Shirou. We stay silent after that, and I soon finish my beer. She comes back to me once she's also done.

"Are there other things you know about all this?"

If she knew... I decide to be partly honest with her.

"Ilya... I know what you are. The Einzberns specialized in creating homonculi and bringing the Holy Grail vessel to the land provided by the Tohsakas. The dots aren't hard to connect."

"You..."

She is visibly shocked. Her voice loses some of its previous assurance.

"Is that why you agreed to talk with me?"

I smile sincerely. "Nah, it doesn't matter."

She slightly tilts her head.

"What do you mean...? It should be important to you."

"We decided to talk and have a quiet time together. In that context, I couldn't care less about what you are, Ilya. Wasn't that what you wanted too?"

Her cheeks redden a bit and she nods hesitantly. It's so cute that I might need some air soon.

"It was... We almost only talked about the war, but I understand what you mean."

I enjoy the nice atmosphere for a moment. She will become a terrifying enemy once night falls, but something tells me that I will never be able to hate this girl. She looks away before speaking up in a dreamy voice.

"Berserker woke up... I must go back."

I nod and stand up. "Let me pay for this, then I'll walk you outside."

She watches me paying with curiosity, then we leave the café together.

"Ilya, sorry for earlier, I was a bit blunt. I had a good time with you today."

Those red eyes narrow and her mouth curls into a mysterious smile.

"You are interesting, Benben."

She waltzes away with that odd remark, shouting something happily.

"Thanks for the food! Don't die before I kill you!"

A lot of heads turn towards me.

... Why would you yell that in a crowded street!?

-.-.-.-

I am late. Very late. I'd run if I could, but my bad leg forces me to walk at a brisk pace instead. I take a deep breath before opening the door. She's waiting just behind.

I'm glad to see Saber, but her face makes me want to turn back and run for my life.

"Hey... I'm back."

"..."

I lift up the grocery bags, smiling.

"I... bought food?"

"You left for more than hour. I believe you mentioned half of one at worst."

Her tone leaves no doubt about how mad she is.

"There were a lot of people at the store and my leg started acting up, so I stopped at a café before heading back."

I decide against mentioning Ilya. That meeting will remain a secret for now.

"A café?"

"Yeah. Drank a beer and lifted off as soon as I could."

She gives me an incredulous look.

"You put your life in danger to consume such a beverage? Unbelievable."

That makes me sulk.

"That's a bit of an exaggeration. I told you, I needed to rest."

She points at me theatrically.

"You should only do so when I am nearby! Besides, consuming alcohol that could slow you down is completely irresponsible."

"Just a beer isn't what I call alcohol, Saber."

She's about to come back at me, but I walk past her to the living room.

"I get it mom, now please let me in so I can cook lunch."

That takes her off guard, but she jogs behind me soon enough.

"We aren't done, Ben!"

I place the groceries on the table and look at her.

"There's nothing to add, though. I'm sorry I was late, but are we really going to argue about that forever?"

She puts her hands on her hips.

"I can accept an apology, but please assure me that you will refrain from taking such initiatives in the future."

I raise both of mine. "All right, you win. Sit down while I cook us something good."

She silently glares at me, not much calmer. I sigh and sort the food I bought then start slicing potatoes. I throw them into a frying pan and reach for the meat before sensing a presence behind me. I turn back and see that Saber approached. She's trying to act like she's not curious... and failing pretty hard.

"What's up?"

She tries to look at the pans without much success, given our height difference.

"What are you cooking?"

I grin. "Hungry, eh? It's true that you had a plain breakfast and skipped dinner yesterday."

She gasps.

"That's not it! I am merely checking if this is balanced."

I chuckle and move to the side to let her see.

"I'm making some beef and potatoes. Kinda simple, but I'm not a good cook anyway. It should give us plenty of energy for the afternoon."

"I see. It seems a bit heavy, but lunches are supposed to be so."

"I agree. Mind setting up the table?"

She gets on it, and I realize how cute that moment was. Focus, Ben...

Lunch is served, and we get on it. It's simple but filling, and a long moment passes without a word being said.

"Is it good, Saber?"

"It is, Ben. That should give us the energy we need."

That's a relief. I bet she will say otherwise when she gets to try Rin's cooking skills though. After we're done, I hand her an eclair I bought this morning and take one for myself. Saber looks at it with interest.

"You don't know eclairs?"

She takes a tentative bite and nods slowly. Then she wolfs the rest down in two more.

"Well, you do now."

"These are delightful sweets. Did you buy more?"

"Eh, yes, for tonight."

She looks at the bags and sighs. "For tonight..."

"Yup. I think that Rin won't pardon us if we eat her share."

I stretch and stand up to do the dishes. Once everything is clean, I turn to her.

"Now, Saber, how about we work out a bit?"

I'm positive she won't think about an innuendo there.

"You want me to train you in swordsmanship, don't you?"

We head to the dojo together while talking.

"Yes. I'm sure it'll have a positive impact on the incoming fights."

"I must warn you, though... I am not versed in teaching."

"It's worth a try in any case. It should improve my reactions and resistance."

"Understood."

We reach the dojo and I grab two shinais. She looks at her own for a moment before walking ten meters away from me and taking a kendo stance.

I've never used one before... I face her and try to imitate her stance, nervous. It might be just a training but the atmosphere has tensed up.

"Are you ready, Ben?"

She's dead serious about this, like one would expect from a warrior. I will disrespect her if I take this lightly.

"I am, Saber!"

I take one step forward before she dashes at me at blinding speed. I'm on the ground after a single hit. She is way too fast!

"Ugh."

I stand back up while she stares at me from her original spot, emotionless. I surely can do better than this! I decide to save my magical energy for now and run to her. The strike I deliver with all my might is repelled like an annoying fly. Her strength drives my shinai away, and she hits me with the guard of hers, which is enough to make me fall again.

"Damn!"

The cycle repeats. I manage to parry a blow at times, but never hit her and inevitably end up on the ground with accumulating bruises. Saber sighs as I stand up for the... I lost count, actually.

"You have some will, but your attacks are basic, Ben."

"But Saber, in a real battle I will be using body enhancement and a real weapon."

The green eyes narrow.

"Certainly... Moreover, you do not plan on attacking a Servant again, do you?"

"Probably."

My tease draws the intended reaction. Her shocked face makes an entertaining sight.

"You said you would try your hardest!"

"That was a joke, Saber. I'm aware of my limitations. I'm not sure this kind of training is helping, though. Do you mind if I use a bit of magical energy?"

She looks surprised but nods.

"You provide me largely enough, so it should not cause any problem. What do you want to do?"

"Use my actual weapon. Could you arm yourself? I know I won't ever hit you, but I'd rather not fight you seriously in that outfit."

She lowers her shinai and closes her eyes. "I understand. In that case..."

Her armor appears as if it was never gone. Once out of my amazement, I throw the shinai aside and focus. I activate my magic circuit, channel some prana in my body and raise my right hand.

"Yamato."

The katana in its black sheath appears from its dimensional space. My magical energy is ready to go to my leg or arms, depending on what I need. I'm sure I can manage to parry more than one blow like that. I hang the sheath at my side and take out the blade.

"Now will be a good opportunity to show me what you are made of, Benjamin. Please do not restrain yourself."

The atmosphere is different now. She's armed and I'm holding an actual weapon. I know I can't hurt her, but can I attack her with all my might?

Her stare tells me that I must. What she just said was sincere.

"Vitesse divine."

I grit my teeth, hoping that my leg will follow up, and dash at her as fast as she did earlier. The blow aiming for her chest is parried easily again. Even with a wooden weapon, our strengths are incomparable. She repels my katana and delivers a quick blow to my side. I groan and take a step back. She doesn't let me catch my breath and follows me, her body lowering. This is bad-

I can't react to the ascending hit that makes me fall again. Damn, isn't there anything I can do? She goes back to her original spot and stares at me without a word. I guess she's making this a lesson about not fighting against Servants. I stand back up, panting, and take a moment to think. Is there really a point in enhancing my legs? I decide to do the opposite this time. Since she's holding a wooden weapon, I might be able to at least slow her down if I put magical energy into my arms when I strike.

"Force divine."

I feel much more power in my grip now, even if the flow hurts. I take a few steps forward until we're at striking distance. Our stares cross, and I realize our spirits were never that focused in a moment together. All the awkwardness and arguments far behind, this is where Saber really shines. A part of her is made for fighting. I thought I didn't like that, but now that I can see it from up close, I find it mesmerizing. I take one last step and strike with all my might. She blocks it but this time I hold my ground, to her surprise. I put more energy into my arms to push her back, but she lowers her body, groans and repels me again. I quickly regain my balance and strike again, from the other side. She parries it without much trouble, but I was able to hit twice in a row! She sends me away with her damaged shinai, and we get back to our original positions. I wasn't thrown on the ground, and I feel that's an improvement.

"This is better, Ben. However, you cannot expect to overpower me, no matter how much you enhance your abilities."

I nod and put back Yamato into its sheath. She tilts her head.

"Is this enough for you?"

Her apparent disappointment makes me smile. I'm a bit nervous about trying this style against an expert, but I should see that as a perfect opportunity to learn. I ready the sheathed blade.

"Here I come, Saber."

Her look of surprise vanishes instantly. For this to work, I've got to be able to switch magical energy from my legs to my arms quickly. It will likely cost me a lot of prana, but I refuse not to show her what I can do. I need to use the dash inertia as a buffer to deliver a stronger hit. I take a deep breath and once again run to her at enhanced speed. Holding the sheath with my right hand. I strike at her head without taking the blade out. As expected, she guards against it, but I channel prana into my wrist to support it. We hold our ground for a second like this, but it's supposed to be a diversion. I groan and advance my left foot, extending my free hand to catch her throat. After what I hope to be a surprised expression, she counters with a violent kick in my belly that sends me flying back where I came from. Adrenaline overrides the pain I should be feeling and I get on my feet immediately.

"That move was a daring plan, but why would you keep your sword in its sheath?"

I don't answer and focus on my body. The bruises should heal up just fine with Avalon, but it'd be reasonable to stop soon. I will try one more stunt, then.

"There's a reason for that."

This is my last chance to show her that I can fight. I lower my body and hold the sheath as if I was going to deliver an iai strike, although that wouldn't work on her. My plan is trickier than that. I dash and strike to her chest, with the guard of Yamato pointing in her direction and the sheath arching upwards. She parries it with a hit from above, as I expected, and I put as much energy as I can into my hands. During that small timeframe when both of our weapons are still, I pull Yamato out with the hand I kept on its guard. The empty sheath should be able to hold her shinai for the second it takes to slash her side. The execution is perfect!

But of course, she has a flawless instinct, so sharp that it's one of her abilities as a Servant. She dodges it, arching her body back just a bit to avoid the slash. I hear a small clang though. I touched the armor! The shinai overpowers the sheath right after and she hits me on the head. I fall on the ground and see stars.

-.-.-.-

I open my eyes and see Saber staring down at me. Her shinai is in a bad state and she's smiling. I sigh.

"Damn, that was my special attack."

"It was interesting, Ben. It could do wonders against a human opponent."

Her praise is heartwarming.

"Hey, I managed to hit you! I heard the sound."

She puts her hands on her hips and her usual serious face comes back.

"You did lightly brush my armor, but please refrain from using that move unless you have a clear advantage. It leaves you completely open."

I get back up, slowly. My whole body is bruises right now.

"I know, I know... I wanted to show you what I got, I guess. Sorry."

She sighs. "Do not apologize either. I am not fond of all or nothing attacks, but you have developed an original style. Keep that spirit and you will become a decent swordsman in no time."

I scratch the back of my head, a bit embarrassed.

"Thanks. Damn, you sure had fun beating me up."

Her composure shatters and she shakes her head vehemently.

"What? You are completely wrong! I do not enjoy hurting my Master, but you told me you wanted a spar, and I am a terrible teacher, and-"

She is too easy. I interrupt her after chuckling.

"I had fun too, don't worry."

Her cheeks redden as she calms down.

"You put so much energy in it that I could not answer softly..."

"And that's what I wanted, Saber. Facing you directly gave me a better grasp on your devotion. We can't lose this war."

That seems to surprise her.

"You say that as if it were odd, but I was summoned only to fight in the first place. It is obvious that I must put all my will into any battle. Other matters are irrelevant and do not concern me."

I frown. "I get that you take your role as a Servant at heart, but don't you want anything else?"

She calms down and gets back to serious.

"I must worry about your sake, strategy and fights. I do not see what you are talking about, Ben. I have mostly accepted your odd vision of our pact, but your question does not make any sense."

This is what precisely annoys me.

"Heroic spirit or not, you are still a person that is alive in this world, even if it's temporary. So if I can have good times with you, I will make that possible."

That leaves her speechless. "Ben, I just told you..."

I decide to end the discussion before it turns into a verbal joust and raise my hands.

"I know, I know. Look, forget I said anything, okay? I wouldn't mind a cup of tea."

She stares at me without a word for a moment and then puts back the shinais on the wall. As we start walking to the courtyard, I look at her. How should I interpret that quietness?

"You know, you can take off your armor for tea."

"Ah... You are right."

I guess she was lost in thought. Her armor disappears into the afternoon sunlight.

-.-.-.-

We decide to sit on the porch in the courtyard. The fresh air is much welcome after all these efforts. There's been an awkward silence since our small argument and I don't like that. Waiting for my drink to cool down, I speak without looking at her directly.

"Sorry if I offended you earlier, Saber."

She doesn't answer immediately and takes a small sip from her cup.

"You did not, Ben."

This time I turn to her. "Really?"

To my surprise, she smiles gently.

"We had a small disagreement on my role, but I also understood that your intentions were well-placed. So, no, I am not offended."

That's a relief. I quickly focus on my tea, unable to hold her stare for too long.

"However, please stay focused on the war permanently. We do not have the luxury of distracting ourselves."

I sigh. "You're right..."

We drink in silence. It's hard to think we're at war at times like these.

"By the way, Saber, I think that's obvious, but I'd rather keep my weapon and close combat abilities a secret from Rin."

She nods. "Understandable. She will be our enemy eventually. The less she and Archer know, the better."

"Same goes for your holy sword. Though we mustn't hesitate if the situation calls for it."

"That is a good analysis and I agree."

I throw glances at her after that while finishing my cup. She picks up on my behavior soon enough.

"Is there something on your mind?"

"Actually, yes. Would you mind showing it to me?"

My curiosity must be showing because she smiles before putting down her cup. She extends her hands and summons the invisible blade. She focuses and the barrier of wind vanishes, leaving the golden sword visible.

"Wow..."

I stare at it in awe. It's magnificent. She is refraining its energy but I can feel how powerful that weapon is.

"This is Excalibur. Sadly, the original sword, Caliburn, was broken."

"Wait, isn't Excalibur the sword you took out from the rock?"

She calmly casts the invisible barrier back before making her sword disappear.

"It is not. Caliburn was the one I took out, and Excalibur was given to me by the Lady of the Lake later."

"Oh... Now that you mention it, I recall something like that in the legend. Was Caliburn a better sword?"

She shakes her head. "As it was a weapon that showed rank, it was not forged for pure efficiency. Excalibur is certainly stronger. However, I had a deeper bond with Caliburn."

She looks at the sky with a wistful face. I guess I brought back bad memories. Standing up, I extend a hand to her and smile.

"Come on, the afternoon just started. How about we patrol in the neighborhood until Rin comes back?"

She looks at me and takes my hand to help herself up. The soft touch that lasts an instant makes my heart jump.

"Good idea, Ben."

-.-.-.-

We ended up walking around without anything happening, so I guess the neighborhood is safe for now. Saber was even more focused than usual, probably mad about what had happened near the temple this morning, thus we didn't talk much. We decided to head back to the dojo and spar with shinais again, more to pass time than anything. I managed to fix the one we had damaged with a spell. It's now past five, so Rin should be back soon. After a few exchanges in which I get my ass kicked repeatedly since I don't use any magic, Saber lowers her weapon and speaks up.

"Ben, about your abilities. If you were to attack another Master, you would use your sword, wouldn't you?"

I raise an eyebrow. "Well, yeah. My magic can't really kill someone from far away, as you saw."

"I see. We are both melee fighters, in the end. The most crucial difference is that you do not have magical resistance."

I listen with attention.

"You will be at a disadvantage against a spellcaster unless you take them by surprise."

I nod. "True. The spell that Rin used against you would have torn me to pieces in an instant."

"It would have done that to any human. I believe she used stored energy, because it is highly unlikely that a Magus would cast something that powerful at such speed. I saw her throwing something before the spell occured."

She has a keen eye. It's true that Rin's magic focuses on that kind of storage.

"Then, maybe it's a limited resource. I'll try to know more about that during our alliance, Saber. But.. are you saying that I shouldn't attack a Master directly?"

"I am not saying that either. If the opponent is a spellcaster, please do not rush at them without getting a grasp of their abilities beforehand. You would surely kill a human or Magus in close combat without much trouble, but the difficulty lies in reaching them."

"Got it, that was pretty obvious anyway. No suicidal attack."

I lower my head. "Sorry. Guess that a Magus like Rin would be more useful to you."

"Do not say that, Ben. You know healing spells and defensive magic. It is evident that you are a suited Master for any Servant."

For once her lecture is comforting.

"Ah... Thanks, Saber. You know how to lift my spirits up."

She smiles awkwardly.

"I just want my Master to feel confident."

She takes a firm hold of her shinai to regain her composure and then proceeds to beat me up even harder.

"That's where you two were hiding!"

After about half an hour, a familiar voice echoes in the dojo. I should've felt her entering the house thanks to my boundary field, but I guess I was too busy taking hits. Rin looks at us with curiosity. Apparently she took the time to change herself before joining us, since she's wearing a casual (and quite cute) outfit made of a black skirt and a red sweater. We stop and look at her.

"Good afternoon, Rin."

"Hey there."

Saber is as serious as ever, which makes me smile.

"You've been doing this all day? I guess some of us are having a peaceful war."

It's obviously in jest, but I can't help protesting.

"Hey now, we spent most of it patrolling the city. Saber only kicked my ass for a couple of hours."

Rin smiles with empathy.

"At least you're being honest about it. I wouldn't have believed you if you had told me you were a match for her."

I mock sigh. "Tell me about it. She is merciless."

Saber doesn't look too happy at us making fun of her.

"You are being unfair. I would be disrespecting Ben if I took him lightly, and I warned him that I was a terrible teacher. He brought this on himself."

I laugh. Her annoyed tone is somewhat adorable.

"You're right. It was fun nonetheless."

Rin looks at me quizzically.

"Why would you need that anyway, Ben? From what I saw, you seem more versed in defensive magic."

I take Saber's shinai and walk to the wall while answering her.

"Training can't hurt if I have to face a Master or a Servant directly."

As I turn back to the girls, I see Rin nodding.

"I surely agree with that philosophy."

She makes a smug smile.

"I'm not sure that getting beaten up repeatedly will help you though."

I cross my arms. "It's good exercise in any case. It's not like we've been lazy today."

"Ah, about that, it's debrief time. I brewed some tea already so let's head to the living room, shall we? It's too cold in here."

With that, she turns back and walk out. I soon follow and Saber walks behind me without a word.

I stop in the middle of the courtyard and take a deep breath. The boundary field above and around us is still holding up, and normally can't be seen from far away. Only someone familiar with magic would notice it from up close, since it's not really powerful. Saber follows my gaze and looks back to me after a moment.

"How are you feeling, Ben?"

I smile at her. "Great. Our first active day is definitely interesting, and it's not over."

She frowns.

"If you call 'interesting' the fact of sneaking outside for too long and getting ambushed in the same morning, I do not think we will last long."

"Hey..."

A smile shows me that she was only half serious.

"Though you are right. Being active is the most rewarding path to victory, and I am certain we will also make progress tonight."

Her fierce spirit elevates mine as we walk to the living room.

-.-.-.-

Rin had all the time she wanted to put three full cups on the table during our small pause in the courtyard. She's now waiting impatiently.

"You guys are slow. I want news!"

She reminds me of Ilya's childish mode from this morning. Saber and I sit down, facing each other as always.

"A lot happened today, Rin. We didn't check out the school since I have no idea where it is."

She smiles. "Right, I only gave you a vague direction. It doesn't matter because we are going there tonight. I'd like you to see the boundary field, especially since it's a magic you are familiar with."

Saber takes a tentative sip and we imitate her before Rin resumes.

"What's more on the list of things you didn't do?"

She's always trying to push my buttons, isn't she?

"I'm getting to it, damn. We went to Shinto first and climbed the tallest building, The nearby park is really ominous..."

She nods.

"A huge fire killed hundreds after the Fourth War's end."

Saber doesn't react but I can tell that she's listening with attention.

"Right, I heard about that. We also saw a place where one of the 'gas leaks' occurred and thought it would be a good spot to check out at night."

"I agree. I checked one yesterday and felt subtle traces of magic, although nothing happened."

I shrug. "Doesn't hurt to try again. After that, we gave up on the school plan and went for the temple instead."

Rin raises an eyebrow. "Ryudou? That's certainly an interesting spot, but also a way too obvious one."

She starts muttering for herself again. "Although those incidents happened in a widespread manner, and that could mean..."

"Rin, we were attacked."

She gasps comically.

"You were!? In broad daylight?"

I nod. "A flying dagger, linked to a chain. Saber deflected it but the enemy immediately ran away."

I know what she's going to ask so I don't let her speak and continue.

"We don't know if the Servant came from the temple since we were attacked from the forest below it. It happened at the bottom of the stairs"

Saber speaks up. "It was a very agile Servant given their speed, though not Lancer since the weapon does not match."

Rin looks at her. "Assassin, then? That method would certainly fit the class."

"It is likely. The attack was very weak but could have killed a Master, which is Assassin's entire purpose. If we are not careful, you or Ben could be taken out by a surprise attack."

Rin ponders. I know that it was Rider, but I can't really say that out loud, can I? I focus on the Servant while the girls keep talking. What bothers me is that she was far away from her Master, since he attends school with Rin. Maybe he skipped class? I really can't ask her about that since I'm not supposed to know him. Perhaps he ordered Rider to patrol on her own and she took an initiative. However, if he had been nearby, we couldn't have felt him since he doesn't have any magic circuits. The actual Master of Rider would be Sakura, but I doubt she's taken any action yet. Saber can defeat Rider, that's for sure. But if she starts using hit and away tactics like that, she's going to be a big nuisance. Well, that means I will put even more effort into dealing with the school problem as soon as possible.

From what I see, Saber's explained the temple boundary field to Rin in detail while my mind was elsewhere.

"Ben, are you with us?"

Both girls are looking at me now.

"Yeah, sorry. I knew that already, so I spaced out."

I can feel a dangerous atmosphere of disapproval around me, so I decide to get back to the topic quickly.

"About that field, sure, the place is obvious, but a Servant would be very well-protected if they set up their base here."

Rin nods. "You are right. We can't leave this unchecked, but without more information, we should be very careful too. I've done some thinking, and Ryudou Temple is one of the only places one could operate in such a widespread manner from, since it sits on a leyline."

Saber tilts her head. "You are thinking of the pretended gas leaks?"

"Yes. I doubt that it's a nomad Servant. It suits one that owns a powerful workshop more."

She's sharp.

"Of course, that's just conjecture. We don't know the other Servants' powers, and one could have a special ability that allows something entirely different."

I finish my tea and speak up. "Which means we need to be ready to face anything. It's a good theory nonetheless."

She smiles and does the same.

"Saber, I also agree with Rin on the fact that we shouldn't attack the temple until we have more information."

She looks at me for a bit before answering.

"Understood, Master. I will obey your plan."

I swear I can hear her adding a sharp "for now" given how strongly she's implying it. I guess she doesn't trust me strategically yet, which would be a valid reasoning given how much trouble I've caused in two days.

"Did something else happen after that, Ben?"

I shrug. "Nah. We got back, bought groceries, ate and trained."

Saber glares at me. Uh oh.

"I shall add that by 'we bought groceries', Ben decided to go gather them on his own."

Rin seems shocked. "He did what? And you let him do, knowing you had been attacked right before?"

My Servant makes a clearly annoyed face, crossing her arms.

"I did tell him repeatedly that it was a foolish call, but he got angry and went outside. In the end, he returned late and consumed alcoholic beverages on the way."

This is too much! I defend myself before Rin can open her mouth.

"I drank one beer at a café because my leg wasn't doing well! Plus, you got angry, not me!"

Saber's stare doesn't soften. She's still holding a grudge for my rebellion, apparently. Rin speaks up first.

"I don't care about what you drink, as long as you keep your mind clear, but are you seriously going to go out without your Servant? I thought you had learned some lessons."

"I needed a small break, okay? Just some fresh air, alone."

Before they can interject again, I find a more suited argument to throw at them.

"Also, Saber can't turn to spirit form, so walking around all day with her makes me easy to identify for other Masters. I realized that after the temple attack."

That's a low blow. I honestly just thought of this, and jabbed Saber on the way to defending myself. She looks down and grits her teeth.

"That's..."

Rin interrupts. "Decent point, Ben, but still, it's more dangerous to go around without your Servant than anything else, especially since someone has discovered your identity."

That was a perfect counter to my shaky defense, and I made Saber mad. I bow my head, angry at myself.

"Fine. Sorry, I was too selfish."

Rin snorts and Saber just stares at her empty cup. An awkward silence follows. I can't stand it for too long, so I decide to resume the conversation as if nothing happened.

"So, Rin, what about your day?"

"Nothing much. The boundary field is slowly getting stronger, but it's far from dangerous for now. As for finding the Master who's responsible for it, well, I wasn't lucky either. I'm certain that there isn't a Magus at this school, but perhaps I missed something."

She seems angry at herself for making no progress. One idea pops into my mind.

"Don't you know any student or teacher that goes to Ryudou Temple?"

She's surprised. "Uh? Yes, there's one. The Student Council president, Ryudou Issei. I doubt he's related to this war though."

I know that he isn't a Master, but it's a good track to follow.

"Still, you could ask him if he's noticed anything weird there recently."

"I could but..."

She smiles awkwardly. "We don't get along. I mean, he doesn't like me."

It seems to be more of a laughing matter than anything for her. I groan.

"Well, try? I'm sure you can get past a small enmity?"

She sulks. "Of course! I will extract all info he has. Just leave it to me!"

I chuckle and relax. I guess the important matters were discussed for now. The only thing bothering me is that Saber hasn't opened her mouth since I blamed her for something I shouldn't have done. I feel kind of bad about that, so I should address this as soon as I get to be alone with her. After a moment, Rin looks at me with a smug smile.

"So, remember that you're cooking tonight?"

I get on the defensive instinctively.

"Of course. I'm not as good as you, but I've brought my bigger guns, so just you wait."

It's around six but my Cantonese rice takes some preparation, so I should get on it soon. Rin looks satisfied with the reaction she got.

"Good. I'm going to my room for now. Call me when it's ready or if the kitchen catches on fire."

She stands up, grabs the teacups and puts them in the sink, then exits the living room while ignoring my glare with dignity. Saber and I are left alone and she's still not looking at me. I calmly head to the fridge. I grab my earnings from this morning. Rice, ham, chinese mushrooms, nuoc-mam sauce, peas, eggs, shrimps. Perfect. There's a big wok where I can put all that, but first I need to boil the peas and mushrooms, and make the omelette. While they're all heating up, I steal a glance at Saber. She is sitting still and looking at the wall. I hate that atmoshpere, especially after such a nice day with her. I get an idea just a bit later, when the first step of the recipe is done.

"Saber?"

She answers immediately. "Yes, Ben?"

Her voice shows no anger, but it doesn't carry the usual gentle tone either.

"Would you mind helping me out? I know you can use a knife well."

I look at her, expecting a denial. Asking a king that you just offended to help you cooking is probably enough to be liable to decapitation with a shinai, but she stands up and goes to my side, calmly.

"What do you need to be done?"

She looks at me, dead serious.

"Erm, if you can cut the mushrooms in very small parts, and dice the ham, that would be very helpful."

She grabs a knife and gets to it while I'm taking care of the rice and starting to fry the shrimps. The mushrooms are squishy and hard to cut, but she quickly gets the hang of it, slicing them in the most equal way she can.

I smile. "They don't have to be the exact same size, Saber, don't bother."

Taken off guard, she stares at them quizzically.

"You said that you wanted small parts, so I figured it would look better."

I take the knife out of her hand to show her, cutting parallel mushroom lines. Since their shapes aren't regular, I don't make a particular effort into cutting them perfectly. I just make sure they're small enough. She watches me without a word, and my cheeks soon heat up. This is a bit too much...

"There. It adds a bit of randomness too."

A very small chuckle escapes her lips. That's a rare occurrence.

"What is it?"

"I was just remembering how you made sure that the futons were perfectly parallel, but now you are telling me that I am cutting overly regular pieces."

I get back to my rice while pretending to grumble.

"You got me. I guess I can't make up my mind, can I?"

"No. It shows that you are not stuck in your own rules."

Her tone is back to usual, but that seemingly innocent sentence makes me ponder for a bit. Was it really directed at me? After a moment of silence, I speak up again. She's almost done with the mushrooms, and is still cutting them a bit too regularly. It makes me smile.

"I owe you an apology about earlier."

The knife stops and she shakes her head calmly.

"You were right. The fact that I cannot turn into spirit form is a burden for us in this war."

"It isn't."

Her eyes widen out of surprise. "What do you mean?"

"Well, our goal is to find out who the enemies are, isn't it? So walking around is a good way to attract them. Also, as Rin said, it's still better than me going on lone strolls."

She registers what I said without a word.

"Honestly, I used that as a hastily made defense and I'm not proud of it. I would never consider you a burden."

Her expression turns bashful.

"I am also at fault. I should not have gone back to a topic we had already discussed and harassed you. I overstepped my boundaries."

She takes a quick bow and gets started with the ham while I stand here, dumbfounded.

"You dummy."

"Ben?"

"I blamed you for something I did wrong. Don't apologize for that."

She nods and doesn't add anything. Argument over, I guess. Soon the ham is diced and I can start on frying everything together. Saber sets up the table meanwhile and decides to sit at it while I finish.

I don't like this Servant-Master relationship much, and that last bow bothered me. We should treat ourselves as equals. I don't want to insist on the topic more though, so the rest of the hour passes silently.

-.-.-.-

The rice is done and being kept warm in the pan. I think I didn't mess up anything.

"Saber, can you get Rin? Dinner is ready."

I don't feel like knocking at her room door because she would find a way to mess with me.

"I'll check the boundary field meanwhile."

I spend my life making excuses, don't I? Saber nods and leaves, while I walk to the courtyard. It's starting to get colder and I shiver. The boundary field looks perfect. We're still at the early phase of the war, but I'm sure it will come in handy someday. I stretch and look at the walls. Archer must be up there, glaring at me. He doesn't sneak up on me this time, and I quickly get back to the living room where the girls are waiting. Rin is rubbing her hands in anticipation.

"Hurry, Ben, I want my victory to be official!"

She can be so childish... The worst part is that I'm falling head first into her trap.

"I told you you were better already..."

"I think it smells very nice."

Saber says a nice thing out of the blue. Rin settles down and smiles.

"You're right. You know I'm just teasing, right, B- _you're blushing!"_

She grins while Saber tilts her head quizzically. I can't come up with any counter, so I just groan and walk to the kitchen.

The dinner is silent until Rin points her chopsticks at me.

"You really can't use those, can you?"

I shake the weird items in vain. "Nope. I never use them in my country."

Saber doesn't seem to struggle with them at all, on the other hand. Rin takes a mouthful of rice before speaking up again.

"This is actually good. I'm surprised, given the fuss you made about your skills."

"It's the only complex thing I can do. If you leave other meals to me, they will be European, and plain."

Saber shakes her head. "Today's lunch was good and fulfilling too. You should not underestimate yourself."

"Uh, thanks."

I dive into my bowl to avoid further embarrassment. Soon, Rin mutters something.

"I still win."

-.-.-.-

We spend the evening peacefully with tea and eclairs before lifting off around ten. The streets should be mostly empty, which will make any encounter easier to deal with.

"Let's go, guys."

Rin is eager to move after her calm day. Us three standing in front of the house remind me of the first night, and I hope it's not a bad omen. We plan on going to school first together, then checking two places where the incidents took place to see if we can find some hints. Archer is with us in spirit form. Our walk is mostly silent and focused. We clearly don't want an encore of the fight with Berserker, so our senses are sharpened. I also register the way to school, since it is an important location, holding two enemy Masters. While we're in the residential district, I look at a peculiar old mansion. Rin follows my gaze.

"This is the Matous' household, heirs of the Makiris."

I frown. Getting past this place is dangerous since Rider lives in it, but I can't say anything about it.

"Are you sure they aren't involved in this at all?"

"Shinji can't be a Master since he's no Magus, and I would know if Sakura was one."

She won't tell me the whole truth, uh. Sakura is actually Rin's sister who was adopted by the Matous so that they could raise a Magus since their bloodline had lost its magic circuits. They sent her to that terrible place, and I won't even think about what she had to endure there.

"How?"

She groans. "I'd just know. We are friends, and she's the last kind of person you would expect to take part in a war."

I turn to Saber. "Do you sense anything?"

She focuses on the mansion and makes a difficult expression.

"There is... something odd, but I do not feel the presence of a Servant."

Rin is growing more and more upset.

"Of course it feels odd, it has a heavy history! Just trust me on this, guys."

We give up and resume our trip, soon reaching the school. It's deserted and the gate is closed, but we should be able to enter without trouble. There is a forest nearby, and I don't like that. It makes a perfect escape route. Rin takes us to a spot where we just have to get over a small wall, and we enter the grounds. As soon as I land, my throat tightens. The air is so heavy Saber could cut through it. We stay still for a bit, watching out for any threat.

"Should I arm myself, Master?"

"Yes."

After a distinctive clang and a couple of minutes of nothing, we start walking to the main building.

"Can you feel it?"

Rin asks a dumb question.

"Even a beginner Magus would do so. I get what you said about it better now. We can't allow this to activate."

"You're right. Archer and I believe that it should take around three more days to reach its purpose."

"Consuming human souls."

Saber adds that in a disapproving tone. As we progress, the school seems completely empty. If there was a Servant, Archer and Saber could feel them, even in spirit form. Only the Assassin class can hide its energy completely, and this war's one is the temple gate guardian.

Rin addresses me once we reach the entrance.

"Since you use boundary fields youself, you might find hints I could have passed on."

"Okay, let me focus while we tour the place."

We go into the building and explore one floor after another before Rin takes us to the roof. So far she knows every spot I've found. The air is even heavier here. While trying to protect myself from the winter wind, I speak up.

"The roof is an important spot!"

I shuffle around and end up revealing a magical symbol on the ground. Saber crouches to look at it, but Rin just stands there with her arms crossed. After some tries, I shake my head.

"This is too complex for me. You were right, definitely a Servant's work."

She smiles.

"Told you. I found the exact same spot, and came to the same conclusion. We were attacked by Lancer shortly after."

I stand back up and look at her.

"Right, you mentioned that on the first night."

She sulks. "It wasn't a lucky day for Archer and me. Three fights, three losses."

Saber asks before me. "He lost? He looked unscathed when I faced him."

I bet she's wondering why he didn't oppose much resistance to her.

"Lancer was about to use the attack you told me about, but someone showed up and he ran after him instead."

I speak up.

"Okay, and that someone is the witness that got killed. I get the whole story now."

She nods, but her face tells me that we should talk about something else. I look at the symbol.

"In any case, I doubt this is Lancer's work. I want to check more of the surroundings. There must be other key points, and I'm not even sure this one is the main one."

Saber answers while looking around.

"I agree, though my instinct tells me that this place is unsafe. We must all be cautious."

I swear she's staring at me intentionally after that last remark. I answer that silent warning with a chuckle.

"No need to tell us that, Saber. I trust your intuition."

We start walking back to the roof door before a voice echoes around us.

"Leaving already?"

We all tense up instantly. Saber takes out her invisible sword and I activate my magic circuits. There is no clear source from which the feminine voice echoes. She isn't here, this is just a spell. Wait, that voice...

"Show yourself!"

Saber shouts, angry at the enemy's cowardice. We hear a rattling sound as shapes appear around us. They quickly take form.

"... Golems made out of dragon teeth?"

Rin identifies them easily. They don't seem too strong but they surely are numerous. I can count at least ten of them and they're not leaving any escape route. The amused voice echoes again.

"You are sharp, young lady. However, that won't help you much without a valid Servant."

Rin grunts. I guess most Masters know that Archer isn't at his best right now, which is indeed pretty bad for us. What bothers me more is that this voice and golems are Caster's, and the witch has no business with the school boundary field. I was expecting to meet her defenses at the gas leaks sites. There's no time to think more, though, since the golems are approaching. Saber steps forward and makes a large horizontal swipe that crushes three of them at once. She then turns back in an instant and dashes between us two, destroying two more that were going to attack us. Rin's arm is glowing, ready to shoot, but for now she's just staring at the Servant in awe. I can't blame her since I'm doing exactly the same.

"You are certainly as strong as I expected, Saber. But how about this?"

The rattling returns, and the slain golems reform to attack again. They aren't living things, so she can just regenerate them as long as she has the energy to do so. Saber throws herself into the battle without hesitation. I'd rather not use Yamato. These golems aren't a serious threat, and I'd like it to remain my trump card. I run prana through my fists and mutter "force divine", turning them into weapons. Rin has already started to shoot orbs from her magic crest, taking some of the golems down with a few shots each. One comes at me. It throws a vertical blow with its bone sword, but I'm able to dodge it. It's fast, but nothing compared to what Saber gave to me this afternoon. I throw my right punch at its head and crush it. I would feel badass if I didn't know that it was going to reform itself in no time. Two more approach me and a fistfight would be risky, so I extend my hand instead.

"Brûle et ne laisse aucune trace."

I feel pain running through my nerves as the fire spell is cast, destroying one of them and slowing the other down. It's finished off by an orb shot by Rin. Soon the foes are all down. Saber took care of most of them without trouble, it seems. They immediately stand back up and I groan.

"This is endless!"

Rin snorts and resumes her shots. The fight continues for a bit, but I just feel like they're getting more numerous than anything. It just never stops. If only Archer could fight normally! While punching another golem, I get angry at myself. The only one I should count on is already at my side.

"Saber!"

"Yes, Master?"

"You must find the caster!"

She slashes another group before closing in on me.

"I could easily break through, but can you hold your ground while I do that? It should not take me much long to find her, although..."

"Give me around twenty seconds and take off as soon as I cast my spell."

She nods without raising questions and runs back to the enemies. I crouch slightly, picturing a hemisphere in my mind. The first part before the chant is imagining the shape. The bigger I want it, the more time and energy it will consume. One that covers us shouldn't take too long. Rin stands in front of me and shoots a golem that was about to strike us. The feeling of working as a team really is thrilling.

I close my eyes and begin the casting.

"Un dôme sera révélé

Me cernant de sa lumière"

"Are you done, Ben?"

Damn it, Rin!

"Protège et repousse les énergies négatives."

The ground starts glowing and I call out to her.

"Rin, come here! Saber, go!"

She shoots one last wave and steps back to get close to me while Saber charges to the door without trouble. A light pink dome forms around us and expands to a final diameter of three meters. It pushes back the standing golems without destroying them. They try to hit it with their swords but those are deflected without doing any damage. Rin smiles fiercely to me as our stares cross. That surprising expression warms my heart and makes me forget that we will eventually be enemies for a moment. She catches her breath before speaking.

"How long can this hold?"

"I can maintain it for a long time once activated, and these golems are far too weak to break through. We are safe."

They've stopped moving and I doubt they're conspiring against us, but we should remain careful. I feel drained and Saber is consuming some energy too. Now that we've stopped fighting, I can hear loud noises in the school below us. Without warning, Rin gets on her toes and whispers to my ear, making me blush.

"Archer went after her in spirit form."

I nod and relax a bit. The golems try a couple more times to hit the boundary field, then all head to the door. I'm about to ask her about our next move when she shakes her head.

"For now, let's wait."

 **INTERLUDE - SABER**

The knight keeps crashing through the swarms of enemies without slowing down once. They are nowhere near a threat to her, but she is worried about her Master. His last spell seemed efficient, but the longer she takes to locate the summoner, the more danger he and Rin will be in. She dashes through another corridor, trying to feel a Servant's presence. It is not her speciality although she should be able to detect any heroic spirit in this building. There is something ahead of her, even if it seems too weak to be a Servant. She shall follow that track for now. The golems regenerate behind her but now that she is on the move, it does not matter. Will they run after her to protect their summoner or head to the roof instead? In any case, she must solve this situation as fast as she can.

Something does not compute. The boundary field and these summons do not feel alike at all. Did two Masters unite, like Rin and Benjamin did? She dodges a simultaneous attack from two golems and cuts them in half with her invisible sword. She could get faster by releasing more power, but she should not show too much of her strength until there is an actual enemy to fight. The swarm gets thinner. As she gets down another staircase, the walls start glowing with red symbols.

"Runes-?"

It is too late. An explosion of fire engulfs her. She was overconfident and fell into the enemy's trap.

That is what the Servant responsible for this mess is probably thinking. She runs out of the fire unharmed, passes a couple of doors and opens one leading to a classroom. There, a human-shaped shadow is standing, its face hidden by a black veil. Its purple robe flutters although there is no wind. Saber stops, holding her sword upright. Something feels off. This looks definitely like a Servant, but it does not carry the aura of one. The shadow speaks, and it is the same voice as the one they heard on the roof. A feminine, subtle voice, with a hint of mockery.

"My, you really meet my expectations, and even more, Saber."

She glares at the woman, unsure if she should strike right away. She recalls Ben saying "info gathering is important!".

"Who are you?"

She can guess a smiling, arrogant face under the hood.

"I am a Servant, just like you. I'm really envious of your strength, though. Your magic resistance is first class..."

Saber ignores the praise and grits her teeth. That trap was merely a test of her powers! The temptation of attacking the woman right away is growing on her more and more.

"If you joined me, Caster, we would be invincible and even that annoying Berserker couldn't stay in our way. This war would be over before you know it."

The knight answers with confidence.

"To think you have to resort on such vile ways... You surely are twisted, Caster. There is no way I would betray my Master or join you."

The shadow's smile drops.

"That boy is boring... and weak. You are passing on a great opportunity. I am not asking you this because of being in a difficult position, but offering you the key to victory in a few days timespan."

She is definitely starting to get on Saber's nerves.

"I believe I was clear enough the first time. Stop insulting my honor."

She cannot help thinking about how confident Caster sounds, though. The key to victory in days? It surely is worrisome, if it is not a bluff to lure her into joining the witch. As she feels a familiar presence making its way to them, she understands that she should distract the enemy for a bit longer.

"Did you set up the boundary field around this place?"

She already knows the answer - it has become too obvious after facing her. Caster shakes her head.

"Crediting me for such dirty magic is as much insulting, Saber. Do not underestimate me."

"I see. I take you are the type of Magus to use more subtle tricks, as in draining people's lives around the city, aren't you?"

Caster smirks. "Perhaps I am..."

Rattling noises make her understand that the golems are going to this room. Their owner does not seem to be eager to attack for now, as she just stands there.

"I will ask you one last time, do you want to- agh!"

A black short sword pierces her chest from behind. Archer materialized behind her and stabbed her back without mercy. The mysterious woman vanishes with a smile. The red knight sighs.

"A fake. That's why we couldn't feel her aura well."

Saber nods. She was suspecting the same thing.

"Are they safe?"

She can feel her Master's presence well, but she is still worried about what might have happened.

"They are. Your Master's little shell hid them perfectly."

His snicker grinds her gears.

"I won't accept any mockery towards him, Archer!"

Crossing his arms, he raises an eyebrow.

"Or what? I thought you were one to respect alliances, but if you want to throw ours out the window and attack me while I'm wounded, feel free. I will defend myself."

He knows she would not do that. Rin has definitely found a suited companion in terms of sarcasm. He does not let her answer, which is probably for the best.

"Why didn't you attack Caster right away, if you feared for your Master's life?"

She makes her sword disappear and thinks about it for a bit before answering.

"Gathering information is important. I thought that you would help them out with the golems, but maybe was I expecting too much?"

That is called taking revenge where she finds it. Archer seems amused.

"Well, everyone is alive, so I guess you made the right choice."

His eyes narrow after saying that.

"They are coming."

Their Masters' footsteps can be heard far above them. All other sounds stopped, meaning that the creatures made out of dragon teeth were indeed linked to Caster's shadow. As Saber is starting to relax, Archer walks to her and talks with a quieter voice than before.

"Were you summoned properly?"

Such an odd question takes her off guard.

"Why would that interest you?"

His stare changes. It is not sarcastic anymore, but genuinely interested or... worried? It makes him look like a nicer person she thought he was. He looks away, bashful.

"Sorry, I guess my question was misplaced."

Her tension leaves, and she decides to answer him honestly.

"The summoning was perfectly executed."

That makes him furrow his brow in thought, to her surprise.

"Archer?"

 **INTERLUDE OUT**

We lift off immediately after the sounds stop. I feel tired after casting all those spells, but I should be able to go on.

"They're this way, come on!"

Rin leads the way, but stops at the top of a staircase. I'm about to ask why when I see its state. We heard something like an explosion earlier, and that must have been its source. If me or Rin had fallen into that trap... Wait, did Saber take it in the face? My brain heats up and I make a couple of jumps to reach the floor below.

"Saber!"

Rin yells at me from above. "Don't go so fast, you idiot!"

Her kind advice is a bit late. My bad leg takes a hit on the last jump, and I have to half limp to the classroom our Servants are in. I can hear Rin behind me, shouting that Saber is safe, but I have to witness it myself. When I reach the room, the two heroes are facing each other. They are not fighting, or even talking. The atmosphere is weird and I think I've interrupted something.

"Eh, guys?"

Rin catches up and stops by my side. Archer sneers at me, but I ignore it for now, looking for any wound on Saber. She seems strangely absent.

"Are you okay, Saber? That explosion didn't hurt you, right?"

She slowly blinks and tilts her head.

"It did not. You do know I have magic resistance, don't you?"

I sigh, relieved. "I was still worried."

Rin laughs while walking to her Servant.

"Worried? You ran faster than a horse when you saw the rubble."

Saber gives me a disappointed stare, back from her weird dizziness for good.

"Do not fear for my safety, Ben, especially against spells. There was no danger anymore, but someday you could run to your death because of a rushed decision."

Is it the moonlight's reflection playing tricks on my eyes, or is she blushing lightly while saying that? Her usual lecturing tone calms me down, still. Saber is well.

"So guys, what happened?"

Rin sounds curious, and I can't really blame her. Archer answers in his usual laidback tone.

"It was Caster. We didn't feel her presence because she had only sent a shadow. The skeletons disappeared when I pierced her, but her real body is alive and well somewhere."

Saber takes over. "She still had the energy to summon the golems and set up that runic trap while being far away."

That makes Rin ponder.

"Such power... I mean, these golems were weak, but if she can operate without actually putting herself in danger, she's gonna cause us some trouble."

I see, Caster wasn't here in person. That sounds like one of her tricks for sure. I want more details though.

"Nothing else? Did you talk to her?"

Saber turns to me.

"I did extract information from her, although some of it could be plain lies."

I nod, encouraging her to go on.

"She presented herself as Caster. She was apparently here to measure our strengths, and tested me out with the runes. I revealed my magic resistance to her."

She frowns. "She also asked me to cooperate with her."

Rin is shocked by that.

"She did!?"

"Yes. I refused, and she told me that we could get the Holy Grail in a matter of days if we got together. She mentioned Berserker as a main threat."

I nod. "That's reasonable. I guess she has a good grasp on the war and Saber would complement her powers perfectly. Still... in a matter of days? That's optimistic."

"I believe she only said that to make her offer the most appealing. The golems were about to come back, but Archer got behind her back in spirit form and stabbed her. I take she did not see him coming since she was a fake."

Archer doesn't add anything, apparently satisfied with her presentation.

Rin sighs. "We're going to have to deal with her until we find her workshop. What a mess..."

Something comes to my mind.

"Uh, Rin? More importantly, how are we going to fix those stairs?"

She smiles for some reason.

"That fake priest is here for those cases. I'll just give him a phone call when we get home, and he'll make sure that the damage is fixed for tomorrow."

The mention of Kirei turns my sweat cold for a second, but I manage to smile back. Saber speaks up again.

"Also, there is an important point that I did not address. Caster is not responsible for the school boundary field."

No one is surprised by that revelation. I already knew, and Rin had probably guessed too. She crosses her arms.

"I had a feeling. It just doesn't feel the same. That boundary field is gross, but Caster's magic is more subtle... if you can call this mess subtlety."

"I also asked her if she was responsible for the incidents in town. Although she did not give me a straight answer, I have a feeling that it is one of her maneuvers."

We have nothing to add, and Archer comes back to spirit form soon. I still want to check the surroundings for other key points, so Rin and Saber follow me outside in silence. The knight looks at my leg after a while.

"Why are you limping?"

Rin chuckles. "Remember that running like a horse part? Well, he also jumped down a whole floor."

I groan while Saber sighs. "Unbelievable."

She throws glances at me regularly, and I find that weird, compared to her usual uptight attitude.

"Something wrong, Saber?"

Taken off guard, she looks away. "Nothing, Master."

She doesn't sound convincing at all.

... Wait. I let Archer and Saber alone together. That guy is Emiya Shirou, the one I killed in cold blood. What did he tell her? He is dangerous. Once we don't need him anymore, we should get rid of him as soon as possible. I end up being the one staring at my Servant sporadically before something catches my attention.

"There..."

In front of the archery club lies the key point. It's even stronger than the one on the roof.

"This is the center."

Rin looks surprised.

"I didn't notice that one. The archery club...?"

I look at her. "Does that place ring any bell?"

Of course it does, that's where the Matous go every morning. She shakes her head.

"Not really, but I shall watch over this place during the day when I can. This excursion surely was useful."

Nothing attacks us during our discussion, neither while leaving the school. Once back to the streets, I stretch.

"I still want to check one of the places where the incidents occurred."

Rin looks at me and smiles again.

"I was about to say the same thing. We could at least confirm that's it's Caster's doing. Do you have enough energy, Ben?"

"Of course!"

I used a lot of prana, but I won't lose to her and give up on today after one minor fight. Plus, Saber is doing fine and I'm sure she wants more too.

-.-.-.-

We head to Shinto. My leg quickly heals up and I can walk normally again. No one voices it, but I know that we all dread another encounter with Berserker. We wouldn't be able to face him right now, with Saber's wound still there. Archer hasn't recovered either, and according to Rin it should take him a couple more days.

As we pass the bridge, our ally turns to me.

"We should split up."

We both look at her in disbelief.

"Say what?"

"It's obvious. There are several places where these happened, so we should cover more ground. You guys go to the one you saw today and I'll go to another spot no too far away. We'll meet up at home."

Saber objects. "I know this was our original strategy, but Caster might chase you down. You should not put your life at risk like that, Rin."

She smiles with confidence. "Don't worry, I know when to run away. I'll see you at home!"

Then she runs runs towards the city. I sigh heavily.

"And she tells me to not be reckless?"

Saber looks ahead and smiles.

"I think she cannot stand depending on someone. I am sure she can handle any minor threat."

"Still, if she stumbles upon Berserker or Lancer, she will die without a doubt. I don't get it, honestly."

I can't help thinking that it wouldn't be that bad, though. Archer is too big of a danger. Was I even right to spare them in the first place? It's not like I don't like her but I might regret it someday.

"You are right. Let us hope that they will manage on their own."

We reach the place with the police barriers. The city is dead quiet at this time, so no citizen should disturb us. I take one last look around before approaching the door.

"Sense anything, Saber?"

"Not yet, Ben."

I motion her to follow me and we enter the office building. We explore it with caution. It's empty and intact, and no one would think something bad happened here. No one that doesn't know magic, that is.

"It's light, but there are some traces..."

Saber nods and looks around.

"Be careful. I have the same feeling as when we were at school."

The faint magic around us definitely feels like Caster's. It's not a surprise but at least it confirms it. Soon after we enter a big room filled with desks and computers, a rattling sound resonates.

"Oh no..."

There's a flash, and a mass of bones emerges. It quickly takes shape and grows bigger than anything we've seen so far. A bone dragon. Standing six meters long, it claws away the desk and roars at us, making my heart act up. I bet it's stronger than the golems, but it shouldn't pose any problems to Saber. My Servant gets between me and the enemy in an instant and takes out her invisible sword.

"Let me handle this and get safe, Master."

She dashes at it and jumps above its swipe. Her slash hits it hard, but doesn't destroy it at once. It's definitely tougher than the golems... I guess Caster went for quality instead of quantity this time. If it keeps regenerating like the ones in school did, this is gonna turn badly.

...

"Kill it! I will look for the source!"

Enough hiding, Ben, time to act. I run to the side door and enter the corridor, ignoring Saber's protest. I run as fast as I can, trying to feel an enemy's presence. Two golems appear in front of me. Damn, no time for this!

"Yamato!"

The sheathed katana materializes. My body lowers as I put magical energy into my legs. I cut one of them in half with an iai before parrying the other's attack with my sheath and cutting its head. They are too robotic and weak to pose a real threat in small numbers. I run past them before they can get back up.

"My, the cowardly Master can fight? How amusing."

Caster's mocking voice echoes around me. I grit my teeth and try a few rooms at random without finding anything. She can't be that far away since she summoned something that big! Today's prana consumption is starting to weigh on me, but I have my seal if things really get awry and even so, I won't stop. I must find the shadow and kill it. I must show Saber that I'm a useful Master... and probably prove it to myself too.

There are no more golems. I hear noises above me, so Saber must be still fighting that thing. After a few other rooms, I eventually find what I was looking for. The woman in purple is standing in a small room with a single desk. It is her shadow, definitely. If it was the actual Caster, she'd carry much more presence. I glare at her, Yamato ready. She smiles.

"I thought I would test out Saber again but you came to me on your own. How convenient."

Adrenaline suppresses the fear I should be feeling. I smile back and spit my words out.

"I'm not scared of a mere shadow. Plus, if you want Saber that much, you shouldn't kill me, right, Caster?"

I know for sure that her shadow can't use her Noble Phantasm. I raise my blade slightly, but she doesn't look like she wants to defends herself.

"That 'mere' shadow was able to get your Servant busy and isolate you. It seems that you are just a foolish, reckless boy."

My brain quickly processes the situation. I have nothing to gain talking to her and no info to extract. The more I wait, the more she can take measures against us, and the more Saber has to fight.

"Vitesse divine."

Her smile drops. I'm on her in a second, and my katana pierces her body without mercy.

"I have nothing to say to you, witch."

She disappears, but her face right before that is deformed with anger.

"You are too annoying. Farewell."

The walls light up in red. Runes. I recall something that Saber mentioned earlier today.

"Do not rush at spellcasters."

The symbols start glowing, announcing my doom. I grab my left shoulder in a hurry and loosen my seal.

"PROTEGE ET REPOUSSE!"

Unbearable pain assaults my whole body as I give myself a prana boost at a high price. However, it's the only way for me to cast a protection in a matter of seconds. I see the flames licking the dome I summoned around me. They quickly disappear, and I cast it away before falling on the ground. My head is spinning violently. As I'm trying to tighten the cloth again, I hear a voice coming from the door.

"Ben!"

Saber kneels down next to me and analyzes the situation in a second. She takes the knot and tightens it quickly.

"What in the world were you thinking?!"

It feels good having her nearby, even if she sounds as angry as panicked. She takes a deep breath and puts her hand on my chest.

"Saber?"

She motions me to shut my mouth and focuses. After a couple of minutes, I start feeling better.

"Thank God you have Avalon in you. At least I can heal you with my energy if I am close."

"I see... That's useful."

The pain is still there, as it was more of an inner burst than an actual wound, but I should be able to stand up and walk.

"The dragon?"

"It kept rising back, and eventually disappeared when you did..."

She looks around. The desk pretty much doesn't exist anymore, the window broke, and the walls turned black.

"What happened exactly?"

I gulp, ready for a heavy lecture after that.

"Since I knew it would regenerate, I decided to chase after Caster's shadow. I defeated two golems with Yamato before finding her."

Hoping for some sort of praise is probably too much.

"Then, she insulted me and since I had nothing to ask her, I decided to attack her. As soon as the shadow disappeared, she told me to die and activated the runes. I had to loosen the seal and cast an instant boundary field to not get burned to death."

Saber grows more and more mad at my explanation.

"I told you to not underestimate spellcasters! What am I here for if you keep running to danger?"

My headache sharpens my tone.

"What, am I supposed to watch you fight an unkillable enemy and count points? I found the solution."

"I would have killed it, Ben."

"But you would've had to reveal more of your powers to Caster, and I thought it was a better call to reveal a part of mine instead. I thought she wouldn't try to kill me since she wants you, though. That's the only thing I miscalculated."

"The only...?"

She makes a bewildered face before sighing.

"We cannot stay here. You will hear more from me when we are safe, Ben. Can you stand up?"

Lecture postponed, I guess. I nod and get on my feet slowly.

"Let's go home."

"Yes. Stay near me and you should be able to walk normally soon enough."

I can tell that she's only containing her anger.

-.-.-.-

We reach home safely after half an hour. Rin is standing in front of the door, apparently pissed. Woops.

"I can't enter!"

I regret laughing, since it sends more pain through my nerves.

"Sorry, I forgot to show you how to deactivate it. Did you wait for long?"

She crosses her arms and sulks.

"I just arrived, but... hey, what happened?"

I guess I'm in a bad state. "Let's get inside first."

I extend my hand to the door and say "Laisse-moi entrer". The boundary field opens. Rin tilts her head.

"What does that mean?"

I answer while we enter the house.

"It means 'let me in'. Remember it or you'll be stuck outside unless you break through. While I don't doubt your ability to do it, this thing takes me a full hour to cast so I wouldn't recommend it."

"Okay. Say it again?"

"Laisse-moi entrer."

"Lay... geez."

After some tries, she manages to say it in an acceptable fashion.

"Stop making fun of me!"

I can't help mocking her struggle. We sit down at the table and I feel completely exhausted. Saber has been staring silently at me the whole time, and Rin starts doing the same thing after a moment. I raise an eyebrow.

"What's up with those stares?"

"Ben, go to bed."

"Eh?"

Saber nods. "I agree, go rest. You are in such a bad state that Rin noticed too."

I raise my voice in a childish way.

"No! We need to debrief!"

"Ben, I don't know what you two did, but your magic circuits seem completely burned out. Get some sleep and try to recover. Saber will tell me about the situation if she wants to."

I'm about to protest more but a wave of pain makes me flinch. I guess she's right. Avalon has its limits when it comes to this kind of problem.

"... Fine. I'll see you two tomorrow."

I stand up with difficulty. Saber wants to help me but I shake my head and make my way out of the room. The last thing I hear is Rin speaking with a dumbfounded voice.

"What kind of magic would even do that?"

I go to bed, angry. We did a lot tonight, but I almost died in the process. Should I be more careful or just get better? I feel like there's no correct answer.

I fall asleep soon, confused and mad.

 **INTERLUDE - SABER**

She told Rin what had happened tonight, excluding details on her Master's powers as much as she could, but it is obvious that their future enemy has a clearer idea about what he is capable of. Rin went to bed after calling the supervisor, and Saber stepped into the courtyard. She does not want to speak to Archer, but some things he said made her think.

"Were you summoned properly?"

After asking her an odd question, he made her realize something that she should have wondered about. How did her Master get Avalon? Kiritsugu had it in his body at the end of the last war, and he lived in this house. The boy who was killed by Lancer had the same name. How did a Magus from France get his hands on her artifact that was in Japan? She is overthinking. Perhaps it was sent back to the Association and he was able to get it there. Her only goal should be the Holy Grail, and such questions are an insult to what she is and her Master. Archer tried to make her doubt her own pact. A strategic move? He did seem sincere at the end, but perhaps she was fooled. She looks at the roof, but the knight in red does not appear.

This isn't right.

She won't doubt her Master, and she will win this war. That is the only thing she should strive for.

"We are partners. If you fall, I fall too."

She smiles while looking at the stars. It was a completely foolish thing to say to a Servant, but his thoughts were well placed. If she manages to calm his recklessness, she knows that they can form a great team. She decides to put aside Archer's doubts. It is not his business, and she should not listen to an enemy. She walks back to the bedroom in which her Master is sleeping peacefully.

After undoing her hair, she lies down in her own futon and closes her eyes, telling herself that she will have to lecture him for hours tomorrow, if that is what it has to take.

 **INTERLUDE OUT**

 **To be continued in Day 3 - Pride and Duty**

 **"I can't fight at the side of someone who self-destructs. Explain or leave."**

 **"If you move a single muscle save for your filthy mouth, you _die_. Understood?"**

 **"By opportunity, do you mean that I can shoot her?"**

 **"Did honor ever bring you happiness, king?"**


	4. Day 3 : Pride and Duty

**DAY 3 - PRIDE AND DUTY**

If last night was bad, that one is much worse. My dreams are filled with shadows casting death spells, Archer killing me, Saber turning on me... All mixed up in a confusing haze, with a constant pain as a nice addition.

Although it's mostly gone when I wake up, I still feel tired and anxious. Could this place reject me?

The bright sun blinds me mercilessly. Oh damn, I overslept!

I stand up, ignoring my body's internal screams. I head to the living room as fast as I can, making my way through the silent house. Saber is sitting at the table, alone. Her eyes open and look at me with a disturbing intensity.

"Good morning, Ben."

"Uh, hi."

I'm craving for breakfast but I feel like we should talk first after last night's events. I sit down in front of her and lazily lay a hand on my cheek.

"Did Rin leave already?"

"Indeed. I believe it is around nine o'clock now."

I bow my head. "Damn. I'm sorry for oversleeping."

She softens up and shakes her head.

"You needed rest after consuming so much energy yesterday. We all understand. How are you feeling?"

"I'm... well, tired, though all that remains from the pain is a headache. I'll be better after breakfast. Do you want anything?"

I stand back while she answers.

"I have already had it with Rin."

She stays silent while I prepare myself some eggs, but her stare doesn't leave me even after I sit back down and start eating. Soon I can't stand this awkward silence anymore and speak up.

"What's up? You're very calm this morning."

That takes her off guard.

"What is that supposed to mean? I do not believe I am being calmer than usual."

This reaction is more like her. However, the face she makes right after makes my heart skip a beat.

"Do you realize how close to dying you were last night?"

Her downcast, small voice is much worse than any sermon.

"I... You are right, I was stupid. You warned me against spellcasters, yet I rushed to the most powerful one."

Her expression turns back to normal in an instant.

"Good. Now that it is clear, I can request that you listen to me and no one else, including yourself, during battles."

Wait a minute...

"Hey!"

She tilts her head. "Yes, Ben?"

"You just tricked me into apologizing myself, didn't you?"

She makes a perfect poker face.

"I do not see what you are talking about. In any case, it is good that you regret your awful choices."

I swear, this girl is way less innocent than I thought. I start grumbling.

"I didn't go that far in my apology. I messed up, but I still have a word to say on the incoming battles."

She glares at me suspiciously.

"Normally I would agree, but I have a feeling that the more I allow you to think, the more you will keep playing with your life."

I pinch the bridge of my noise to wake my brain up and justify myself as well as I can.

"It's just that I felt useless in the school fight, and I thought I could at least defeat Caster's shadow. I wanted... to show you that I was useful."

There's a silence after that. Then she stands up, walks around the table, raises a hand and...

"Ow! What was that for?"

"I did not have a shinai at hand, but needed to get a point across."

She puts her hands on her hips and takes a deep breath before talking with a severe and strong voice.

"You saved Rin and yourself with that spell on the roof! Archer mocked it and I defended you, because it was the best call to make! You are a talented Magus and your skills are among the most useful ones in a Holy Grail War!"

I look at her in disbelief.

"But-"

"Don't you get it? You were more useful in that fight than the one after! If Caster's spell had activated faster, you would have died, and I would have disappeared cursing your foolishness."

I stand up slowly and face her. Some of what she said was heartwarming, but I still feel a childish anger in me.

"What was your plan then? Obliterating that dragon with your powers and revealing them to the enemy?"

Her eyes narrow but she doesn't lower her voice.

"I would have found an opportunity to escape it with you to chase her down. You did not even wait a minute before leaving the room!"

"Fine, I rushed! Do you want me to stay behind a boundary field during all the fights? Hell, I could even hide under my blankets here, at least I wouldn't be cold! That would be much more practical for you!"

She looks at me in shock. I went too far with this and I know it.

"Of... Of course I do not want that!"

She takes a deep breath, calms down and gets back at me.

"Master, you are too useful on a battlefield to waste everything on a bad call. I thought we had agreed on the fact that I should handle the Servants and you the Masters. Did I misunderstand?"

My head stops throbbing, and I think about her question. That's exactly what we decided. Who am I kidding with my defense? I look at the ground, feeling stupid.

"You didn't. I'm the one ruining this. I should focus on a more defensive role, or at least on the other Masters. I keep repeating mistakes, perhaps because I'm afraid of screwing up."

She doesn't hide her relief about me calming down. Her smile feels warmer than usual, for some reason.

"You are putting to much pressure on yourself. Leave more to me or you will explode from worrying about everything."

I can't help smiling back. She is sharp.

"That's pretty accurate. I'm definitely being over the top about all this. I forgot for a second that we were a team."

She extends her right hand.

"Master, let us win this war together, as we planned."

I shake it firmly. "Yes. Sorry."

A big silence falls on us while I do the dishes. That argument was our most violent one so far, and I'm really not proud of myself. It's true that I almost died yesterday.

When I'm done, Saber isn't in the living room anymore. I follow her presence and find her in the courtyard, staring at the sky.

"Saber?"

She turns to me with a neutral face, inviting me to speak my mind. I feel like bringing the same topic up would annoy both of us, though.

"I think I've decided what to do today."

"Good. Did yesterday give you some ideas?"

"Sort of. Wait here for a second..."

I turn back and head to our room. After a bit of shuffling around, I find what I was looking for and put it on.

"Is that a school uniform?"

I get back to her while buttoning it up.

"Yup. It's a bit small for me but I was able to get in it, at least."

I look kind of stupid because its previous owner must have been around ten centimeters shorter than me. Saber seems to find that funny.

"Does that mean we are going to infiltrate the school? I thought you would leave that place to Rin during the day."

"I want to have a look myself. Also, I am infiltrating it, not us."

Her smile drops. "I disagree. I shall not remain far from you after all that happened yesterday."

I sigh as we start walking back to the house.

"First, we would definitely stand out too much if we went together there. We look too foreign. I'm not even sure I can really pretend to be a student given my age."

My personal high school time was ten years ago, but fortunately I still look young. I raise my voice a bit to counter her incoming protest.

"Second, if the Master at school has his Servant with them, they will detect you immediately."

She thinks about it and questions me without getting mad, which is good.

"You do realize that two Masters know you, without even counting Rin? What will happen if you stumble upon Caster or the Servant from the temple's Masters?"

I show her my right hand.

"Would anyone be a threat, which is unlikely in a filled school, I'd immediately call for you with a Command Spell. I don't plan on fighting alone."

That makes her hesitate.

"Still... I get your idea and find it interesting, but after yesterday's events, I believe it to be a daring move. May I at least stay near the school?"

"I wasn't finished. I have another thing planned for you, Saber."

She's surprised. "What is it?"

I'm tempted to say "buying groceries" just to mess with her, but the risk isn't worth it.

"I want you to watch over the Matous' mansion for the morning. It's not the most entertaining job, but Rin was very evasive about it."

She furrows her brow in thought.

"It is true that she had an odd behavior back there... What makes you think I should watch over that place in particular?"

"Because they are still a family of Magi, even if Rin says that they lost their powers. As far as I know, one of them was involved in the last war."

She tilts her head. "I do not remember that, though I did not face all the Masters. Perhaps it was..."

A shadow crosses her face, but she quickly regains her composure and turns to me.

"I understand. If you promise me to use a Command Spell in case of danger, I will accept your plan."

Something in her stare tells me that this is my chance to earn back her trust. I feel grateful for that, as she could have refused the plan altogether.

"All right. Let's get going. I want to enter the school during the recess to avoid being noticed."

-.-.-.-

We both leave the house, and I close the boundary field.

"It's too bad though, I would've loved to see you in a school uniform."

She makes an unhappy expression, putting her hands on her hips.

"That is rather misplaced. Are you implying that such an outfit is unsuited for me?"

I scratch my head. "Eh, more like the opposite..."

"...?"

I whistle away in innocence, and she starts walking at my side while emitting a disapproving aura.

The day is warmer than yesterday, and walking at Saber's side always feels relaxing, even if we argued earlier. It's partly for those moments that I wanted to join this war, after all.

"Ben, for how long do you want our mission to go on?"

"Hmm... I will at least spend lunch break there, and check on the archery club. I'll pick you up on the way back. Can you wait for that long?"

She frowns. "I am a Servant. Watching over a place is a part of what I am supposed to do. What do you want me to look for, exactly?"

"Any weird people entering or leaving, any magical energy traces, or a Servant presence. Don't get too close to the house, and I'd rather not have you start a fight in the middle of the day. If you get attacked, though, eliminate the threat without mercy."

"Understood."

"If you feel like you have been spotted, just leave and wait for me further on the road. All right?"

"Yes. By the way, Ben, I tried to avoid talking about your abilities yesterday night, but it is obvious than Rin has a better idea about how your seal works now. I could not hide everything from her."

I shrug. "It's okay, Archer probably noticed it during the fight against Berserker too, so it's not a big deal."

We reach the hill where the mansion stands.

"Good luck, Master. I will do my best to detect anything worthy of interest."

"Be safe. I'll pick you up in a few hours."

I leave her and take a parallel street. If my timing is correct, I should reach the school during recess. I feel much less safe now that I'm alone, but I know that I can summon Saber if things turn badly. I won't screw things up today.

I ponder while walking to the school. I have come to the conclusion that Shinji Matou goes there without his Servant during normal days. If he didn't, Archer would've detected Rider, and I think he wants to be stealthy in order to accomplish his plan.

If I face him, I'll be able to check if that theory is true. A good threat would push him to activate the boundary field early, or at least make a mistake. That strategy is dangerous, though, because he could have his Servant with him for once.

I look at my marked hand. I can instantly cast Saber so it's a risk worth taking if I have the opportunity to.

There are a lot of students on the grounds. I try to suppress my nervousness and enter via the main gate. Other than a few stares, I thankfully get nothing. I can't see anyone I know from here, thus I decide to enter the building. People chitchat around me, oblivious to my intrusion.

The one I should be worried about is a teacher, Kuzuki Souichirou, as known by me as Caster's Master. He's a trained killer and I wouldn't be able to face him alone. However, he's not a Magus so he shouldn't feel my presence. Let's just hope that Caster didn't give him a precise description of me, or that I won't cross his path. I doubt he would attack a student in daylight in any case.

Everything works, at least in my head. I go up the stairs that were destroyed half a day ago. They seem newer than the rest if you look closely enough, but there's no sign of any incident. I guess Kirei is good at his job. Since students are almost all outside given the nice weather, I don't encounter many of them and make my way to the roof.

I don't know why I went there. Maybe to remind myself of yesterday's mistakes, or to start from somewhere. I look at the spot where the boundary field key point is, then head to the border to have an overview of the surroundings.

The bell rings while I'm on my way. I watch the streams of students flowing back into the building and filling it with activity. It makes me nostalgic for a second, but I quickly gather my thoughts and start looking for any suspicious move.

I wonder how Saber is doing. At worst, she will stumble on Rider and I know she can defeat her, so I'm not that worried. There's also Matou Zouken, the ancient man-shaped monster that trained Sakura. I doubt he will be active, but I should keep him in check just in case, at least until Rider and her Masters are defeated.

After twenty minutes of nothing but cold wind, I decide to head back downstairs. Classes are being taught all around me, and it feels surreal to imagine anything dangerous happening. I make my way outside and walk to the archery club, following the walls instead of going straight to it.

As expected, there's no one there. The key point is still in place, near the entrance of the traditional house. Now that it's daytime, I can see the forest facing it clearly. A bad feeling runs down my spine. Being alone here is way scarier than going on patrol with other people. I suddenly realize how frail I am. What if Rider appears and decides to throw her dagger at me again? Would I live long enough to call Saber?

Damn, Ben, get a grip on yourself. I enter the archery range and sit down on a chair to calm myself down. I decide to pull it near the door and focus on my surroundings to prevent any surprise.

 **INTERLUDE - SABER**

Saber does not favor scouting that much. She is a front line knight before all, and such an order makes her feel frustrated, even if she understands the reasons. She would rather have investigated the temple.

She shakes her head, disappointed in herself. After lecturing her Master that much, she is being the impatient one. Rin did act strangely the night before, for a reason she cannot begin to comprehend.

Saber did not feel any lie in their ally's words from yesterday. However, it sounded more like a half truth hiding something bigger. If this house is the property of one of the three great Magi families, it is definitely somewhere that one cannot overlook.

However, after an hour without sensing anything, she starts asking herself if she and Ben did not overthink things. There is still an ominous atmosphere around the place, but it feels more like a stagnant aura than something going on. She wants to explore it, but her Master told her to stay clear, which is probably the best decision. She would instantly feel if he was in danger, so for now she can safely assume that he is doing fine.

Two hours pass. To avoid curious stares, she sits on a bench under a big tree, in a very small park near the mansion, and tries to act naturally. She hears a creaking sound. It is coming from a bug, but isn't it the wrong season for those kinds?

The leaves rustle above her. It is only the wind, but she checks behind her just in case.

"Greetings, Servant."

A man she did not feel approaching at all is standing there. She quickly gets on her feet and take a step back, adopting a ready to strike stance. The man is very small and looks as old as the tree he is standing below. How could she let him sneak on her? The meaning is simple: either this person is completely harmless, or very dangerous.

"My, I did not want to surprise you. A bad habit of mine."

He laughs, his wooden cane shaking along his whole body. Everything about him feels... dry, even his voice. She tenses up and speaks sharply.

"Who are you?"

 **INTERLUDE OUT**

A bell. Damn, I fell asleep! My bad night caught up with me.

I give myself a few claps on the cheeks. I'm still sitting on that chair near the door, and absolutely nothing happened, as far as I know. After drinking a glass of water, I feel a presence approaching.

I silently make my way to the entrance and extend a hand towards the slide door, ready to shoot if I need to.

Someone stops in front of it, and there's a heavy silence. The tense atmosphere stays up for ten solid seconds, and I decide that it's definitely abnormal. I open the slide door with one hand in order to cast a spell with the other one, but the thing behind it has the same idea. We face each other, ready to strike, and the enemy shouts something.

"Found you, you-!"

Black hair, angry blue eyes, two long twintails...

"Oh... It's just Rin."

I lower my hand, disappointed. She steps forward and pushes me inside violently.

"What the hell?!"

 _"What are you doing here?"_

Her voice is hysterical. She closes the door before rushing at me again and starts punching my chest between each word she shoots.

"Scaring... me... like that... find that funny? Thought it would be a good joke?"

I take her hand and hold it away before this gets embarrassing. She doesn't reduce the volume of her voice.

"Answer me!"

"Damn, Rin, I told you I might investigate the school at some point, right?"

"You could've warned me! The last time I saw you, you were pretty much a walking dead body and now you sneak up on me?"

"I didn't intend to. Sorry."

It's a lost battle, so I should just apologize and move on. That works well with people like Rin or Saber, as I'm starting to understand. She huffs and calms down while I let go of her wrist.

"Hmph. Where is Saber? Should I be afraid of stumbling on her in the girls' bathroom?"

"Patrolling. I doubt she will face anything, but who knows?"

 **INTERLUDE - SABER**

The man opens one curious black and white eye and points his finger at her.

"You ask me that when you have been watching over my house for the last two hours? If you have at least some manners, you should introduce yourself first."

She does not let her guard down. The mere fact that this man knows what she is makes him a threat.

"If you know that I am a Servant, you should also know why I cannot tell you my name."

He smiles.

"Such a fierce spirit. I haven't met someone like you in a long time."

She considers arming herself, but there are some passersby and she cannot feel any Servant nearby. She decides against it and trusts her instinct to avoid any potential attack.

"But tell me, how are the Einzberns doing? How is it this time?"

"I am not related to the Einzberns. What are you talking about?"

He raises an eyebrow.

"Oh? I figured you were. Weren't you their Servant in the last war?"

How can he know that? Of course she was their Servant, since Emiya Kiritsugu had been hired by them. She even met Berserker's Master when she was just an innocent child. Her mother was a sweet person.

She does not feel the need to talk about it with this man, though, and decides to answer him as vaguely as possible. Perhaps he holds some information she could use.

"I was, but I am not anymore."

"Hmm... I heard that man betrayed them. It's surprising that they let go of your artifact, but I guess they were too busy mourning."

"Did you take part in the last war?"

His creepy laugh echoes again.

"Surely not. I am too ancient for this kind of playing around. I merely followed the events and witnessed the failure of my own blood."

"Does that mean a Makiri took part in it?"

Since she was not stabbed in the back yet, she decides that it is safe to talk more. Her senses are still sharpened to the maximum.

"Kariya wasn't a part of our family anymore. He ran away and condemned us to remain without magic users. He came back for selfish reasons, and ended up losing the war."

He pauses. "Are you a Tohsaka ally, maybe? I know they have an heir."

His questions are becoming dangerous.

"I will say it again: I cannot tell you who I am the Servant of."

His smile is lifeless, as if that man has lived for far too long.

"Forgive an old man for his endless ramblings. I got caught up in a nostalgic wave."

"I am not buying that. You sound more like an enemy trying to gather information."

His cheerfulness does not waver.

"If I were an enemy, would I openly come to you like this?"

"It might be just a trap to lure me into safety. I cannot ignore someone that can tell I am a Servant."

"Oh, that's only from personal experience, and the fact you have been spying on a Magi house with hidden focus."

A silence falls on them, barely disturbed by the winter wind. Soon, the old man speaks again.

"Since you are so uptight, I shall voice it more clearly. My name is Matou Zouken, and this house is mine and the one of my grandchildren."

His smile drops. "Our family is not related to the Holy Grail War anymore because our bloodline died out. There are no more Magi. The last one died in the previous war when Lancelot was defeated."

"Lan... celot."

Her mind freezes. She killed Lancelot who had been summoned as Berserker. After a tragic fight, he questioned the ideal she stood for, and she was greatly shaken by it. For some reason, her reaction seems to content him.

"You certainly do not need to introduce yourself anymore. Your reaction confirms what I already thought, Saber."

She groans and takes a more aggressive stance. Any Magus would be terrified by such an aura, but Zouken does not react in any way.

"Enough. One more insinuation and I will consider you as an enemy I must defeat, Matou Zouken."

He answers in a calm tone.

"You would attack an old man that hasn't threatened you in any way and told you that his family wasn't related to the war anymore? Your honor must have fallen very low, knight."

"You..."

She glares at him. Of course it is not like her, but this man is definitely hiding something terrible. However, she promised she would attack only if threatened, and her oath defends her to do so because of what he just said. She calms down with some difficulty.

"May I ask you to leave us alone now? I do not fashion having Servants around my home. I want my grandchildren to be safe."

She hesitates before answering.

"I understand. I will leave you be, as you showed no intention of being a threat. However, if that were to change, regardless of when, I would not hesitate to take back these words."

He laughs yet again. "So be it. I trust you to respect that sentence."

It is time for her to leave. As her Master asked her, she will head between this place and the school and wait for him. She turns her back to Zouken and walks away. She hears a creaking sound again and cannot resist looking behind her.

The big tree moves along with the wind, but no one is standing below it.

 **INTERLUDE OUT**

"Took you long enough!"

I spot her sitting against a wall below the water tank.

"Hey, you told me to wait before coming over."

Rin shrugs and throws a soda can at me, which I grab before approaching her. After the archery club encounter, she decided that it wasn't a safe place to chat in and told me to join her on the roof.

"Wait a moment! I don't want people to think I'm dating a weird-looking guy or something! I'll grab food!"

Her voice echoes in my head, along with my meaningless protests because of her jab. Now she's smiling, satisfied after messing with me.

It's a good place for a strategy meeting, indeed. No one comes here in this season, for good reasons. I shiver.

"Sit with me, dummy. You're in the wind."

I obediently sit down next to her. Our shoulders are almost in contact but she doesn't seem to care. She hands me a sandwich and I gratefully take it.

"Thank you. Sorry for surprising you earlier."

"You're lucky I hesitated because you would have been obliterated if I had thought less."

"I doubt that. I can defend myself."

I don't think we will ever stop teasing each other. I don't mind this kind of friendship, though. We eat in silence for a bit, and I think about Saber. I'm sure I would've felt it if she was fighting, but I'm still worried.

On a related note...

"What did Saber tell you when I went to sleep?"

She answers calmly.

"You fought Caster's shadow off and almost died in the process. That's about it."

I let out a forced laugh. "That pretty much sums it up."

She gives me a bewildered look.

"Hey, this is no laughing matter. Do you realize what position you put Saber in?"

"Uh?"

She looks at the ground with a difficult expression.

"She was in a terrible state yesterday night. She could've hidden it from me, since I'm you guys' future enemy, but she didn't even try to."

"Well, I surely noticed how angry she was this morning."

That surprises her. "Angry? That's what she looked like to you?"

I think back about it and it's obvious.

"Yeah, she even smacked the back of my head."

"Then she's good at hiding things. I guess she thought that yelling at you would have more impact."

"What do you mean?"

She makes a big sigh and speaks like an adult explaining how life works to a child.

"Ben, you fought with your Servant and almost died while she didn't take any damage. How do you think you would feel in her place?"

It takes me a while to find my words because the answer hurts.

"... I'd feel like having failed my mission."

She raises her finger and switches to lecture mode in an instant.

"Exactly. She regrets what happened. Of course she knows that it happened because you were extremely stupid, but that doesn't stop her for blaming herself."

She stops and looks away, a bit emotional.

"She was sad. Sad that you didn't trust her enough, sad that you destroyed your nerves in order to save yourself."

"I didn't destroy my nerves!"

After that half-assed defense, I recall our argument from this morning. Was the sad expression I took for a trick sincere? Did I just suppress her emotions to protect my own?

"I understand. I will apologize to her more properly."

"Don't."

"Rin?"

"Act, don't talk. Fight at her side and show her that you have faith in her. That's the only good thing you can do at this point."

"... You're right."

That is some damn good advice. After a pause, she turns to me again.

"More importantly, I want to know how you managed to do that to yourself."

"To do what?"

"Don't try to fool me. Your magic circuits were on fire when you came back. Well, more like an extinguished one. I never heard of any sane Magus doing that."

"It's..."

I hesitate. Should I reveal my trump card to her? Her stare intensifies and I have trouble holding it.

"If you don't tell me, I will immediately stop cooperating with you. I will let you go, but we'll be enemies as soon as you leave the school."

I flinch because of the unexpected words. She is completely serious about this.

"What? Why?"

She crosses her arms.

"I can't fight at the side of someone who self-destructs. Explain or leave."

Yup, dead serious. I stand up, and she looks up to me.

"Leaving?"

I take off my coat, slowly. Under it is a shirt without sleeves. She caught a glimpse of the crimson piece of cloth wrapped around my left shoulder on the very first night, but this time she can see it fully. She stands up too and closes in to me, her curious stare locked on it.

"What is this?"

"My magic crest."

Her eyes widen. "I've never seen one like this!"

Of course she hasn't. Fortunately I prepared an explanation for it before going to war.

"It's pretty much unique, as I was told. My family engraved their power in this, but it comes out with a price. You could call it a prana burst."

She's starting to figure things out, given her face.

"That can't be safe."

I shake my head.

"It's not. I don't want to brag, but I have enough prana to hold a normal fight or two without needing it. If I loosen it, my magic circuits gain additional power, and I'm able to cast faster, and better. It also boosts Saber, as I discovered against Berserker."

She ponders. "That's what Archer was talking about... We couldn't understand where that attack came from."

"I also discovered that it hurt like hell. I only loosened it a bit both times, and the pain was almost unbearable."

That's not a lie. I knew it would hurt, but it went beyond my expectations, and now I dread having to use it more. She makes an incredulous face.

"Rin...?"

"What kind of parents would put such a dangerous seal on their own children? I know Magi are crazy people, but this is going way too far... What if you removed it by accident?"

"Oh, that can't happen. I have to willingly do that, otherwise it would be too dangerous. Other people can do it too if they know what they're doing."

She asks the next obvious question in a small voice.

"... What would happen if you took it off?"

I smile at her. Given the latest tests, I can confirm what I already suspected.

"My body wouldn't take it, and I'd consume myself in a prana explosion. I would die, Rin. I guess that's a perfect weak spot to use."

She steps back in shock and starts speaking louder.

"Why would you tell me such a thing?!"

I raise an eyebrow.

"You asked, duh."

"A Magus revealing his weak spot is nonsense! I'm an opponent you will have to face someday. You telling me that as it's nothing is..."

"Well, you did threaten to end our alliance, and I didn't want that so I fell for it. Isn't it what you wanted?"

She's on the verge of panic now.

"T-To an extent! I didn't expect you to spill your guts like that! Do you even care about your life? What if I sneak up on you one day and remove this seal?"

I genuinely smile at her. "You wouldn't. Because you're a good person."

After these few days together, I can attest that Rin is far nicer than she'll ever admit to be. Her reaction is funny, as she gets more and more embarrassed.

"What kind of nonsense is that?"

"I like you. It's not a confession, I just like the way you act as a Magus, and I'm glad I got to fight at your side."

I think I'm blushing too. Oh well. An awkward silence dawns on us.

"You're the worst..."

"Rin?"

She pulls out some jewels from her pocket. Here we are.

"These are my power."

I step closer and look at the gems. I can see around five of them, all of various colors and shapes, before she pockets them back.

"Jewels?"

"My family specializes in storing magical energy into objects. Jewels are the best for this kind of trick. Those all hold the power of an B-rank spell that I can cast instantly."

I play surprised and answer her.

"Oh! That's why Berserker's back was frozen, and what you tried on Saber!"

"Yes. The difference is that I used three jewels at once against Hercules, and that's probably the only reason I could hurt him."

"I was wondering how you could cast a spell that powerful so quickly... Guess that answers it. Saber had a close enough guess too. But why are you telling me this?"

She sulks. "Isn't that obvious?"

"Not really."

She looks away, bashful. Her blush hasn't vanished yet.

"You revealed your weak spot only to keep me as an ally. It would be plain unfair to not give you anything in return."

She's being so cute that I have to counter with mockery.

"You know, you could've just cooked dinner two evenings in a row."

"Hey!"

I laugh and look at the sky. Lunch break should be over soon. She takes a moment to regain her composure and speaks as if nothing happened.

"I'm going to head back before the bell rings. What are your plans, Ben?"

I shrug. "Nothing much. I'll probably check on the archery club once more and pick Saber up."

"Good. I'll see you tonight, then. I have some stuff to pick up at my place, so I'll be back late."

"Okay. Thanks for the food, and be safe."

She walks away after one last glare. I revealed my weak spot to her, and Archer to an extent. It was a risk I had to take in order to keep them as allies, but I should be even more careful now.

I don't want to face the herd of students going back to classes, so I leave the roof early too. I take the same path as before and reach the archery club once again. There is nothing different, as far as I can tell. I look at the key point for a bit then head to the door of the small house.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

The most annoying voice I've ever heard echoes behind me, coming from... the forest? I freeze, and slowly turn back.

I face Matou Shinji, unofficial Master of Rider, and the man responsible for the boundary field around the school. I take a deep breath. This is the one opportunity I was looking for.

"I was checking out the school since I just got here. Is this a club?"

He seems surprised for a second, but quickly turns back to his arrogant, nosy tone.

"Oh, a transfer student? This is the archery club, which I'm the captain of. If you're interested in joining, I will have my word to say."

Being nice to him is the hardest trial I've had to overcome so far.

"Archery? That sounds cool. I've always wanted to try it..."

I look at the house with pretended interest and he laughs.

"I see! I can show you around if you want to. It's not really allowed at these hours but I can make an exception."

My smile costs me a lot. Rider should recognize me, so the fact that I wasn't attacked yet means that she isn't with him. Hopefully.

"Thank you."

We enter the club, and I close the slide door behind us. Shinji turns to me.

"What's your name, new guy?"

I approach him and extend my right hand.

"Oh, where are my manners? Nice to meet you, my name is Yamato."

He starts extending his own too but stops as he sees the katana appearing in mine. I pull the blade out in an instant, take a step forward and place it against his throat.

"What the...?!"

I speak fast, in a low and threatening voice.

"If you yell, you die, if you call for your Servant, you die. If you move a single muscle save for your filthy mouth, you _die_. Understood?"

"Who are you!? Don't kill me!"

He's panicking. Perfect.

"I won't kill you if you cooperate, Matou Shinji. I know your family, and I know what you did to this school."

"It's just a safety measure! I don't want to fight monsters like you! I need to protect myself."

"By endangering innocents? You are not a Magus, you're just a roach. I should step on you to end your pathetic existence right now."

I can feel rage rising inside me. This man shouldn't be allowed to live, but killing him wouldn't grant me anything right now. I need Rider's head.

"I'm a Magus! I just don't want to take part in this war, I was forced! Please don't kill me!"

"Oh, I won't, if you listen to me. You have twenty-four hours to deactivate this boundary field. If you don't, I will find you and I will cut your precious little head off."

He groans. "You'll still kill me in the end, so what's the point in removing it?"

I give a small push on his throat, which makes him gulp.

"Well, I can kill you right now, it'll save me the trouble. What do you say?"

The school bell rings. He hesitates for a bit, but Yamato seems to boost his train of thought.

"All right, I'll remove it! It was just a safety measure, I wouldn't have activated it! Take out your blade, please..."

I do so, then turn to my left.

"Stay here and check on him. If he calls his Servant to follow me, kill him immediately."

Shinji believes that I have my own at my side in spirit form, so I take a necessary measure to avoid Rider slashing my neck as soon as I leave the club. It seems to work, since he looks at the spot I stared at and shakes in fear.

"I won't, I won't! Just let me go!"

"My Servant will stay here for ten minutes, and you don't want to piss them off. Don't move or talk, and you'll be free. I hope we don't meet again."

My job is done. I leave the house, ignoring his scared panting. I walk to the school gate and leave the grounds. For now nothing attacks me, so I guess my idea was good.

I let Shinji live for a couple of reasons. After that threat, there are a few possibilities.

He can try to kill me before tomorrow. I plan to openly patrol tonight so that he can send Rider on us, and it would be the best setup.

He can activate the boundary field early and try to trick us. It would be a bad call since it's far from completed, but it's a possibility.

He can actually deactivate it and give up, but that's nearly impossible given how arrogant he is.

We'll see how it goes, but in any case I have put him in an unstable state, which will make him take bad decisions. Then I'll kill him and his Servant without mercy.

-.-.-.-

I relax after a few streets. Ten minutes have passed and nothing happened, so I guess he didn't send Rider to chase me down. I take a street leading to the Matous' home and notice a blonde woman sitting on a bench. It's good to see her, but the fact that she's far from the mansion worries me. She looks relaxed and unharmed, and her gentle smile alleviates my tension for good.

"Ben."

"Hey there. Sorry, it took me more time than expected."

She stands up and we start walking side by side.

"Was your search successful?"

"Well, yes. Yours?"

She doesn't answer and makes an embarrassed expression.

"I guess you sitting there means that you were spotted?"

"I was. Sorry, Master. I can assure you that I took part in no fights, if that is your concern."

I nod. "It's okay, but the street is too dangerous for strategy meetings. We've got to buy groceries, so I suggest heading to the shopping district and go to a café."

She gives me a suspicious look. "Are you going to be drinking again?"

"Yes, I will drink. Tea. Come on."

We head to the district I met Ilya in yesterday without talking much. I feel like the argument from this morning still hovers around us.

-.-.-.-

"I would like some British tea, please."

"Same for me."

I ended up choosing the same place as yesterday, but I don't think the waitress recognized me. It's calm at this hour, so we can't talk without being eavesdropped on.

She soon speaks like a soldier making her report. What happened with Zouken is certainly a surprise and it makes taking out Rider an even bigger priority to me now. It makes Sakura a possible threat too.

"He vanished as fast as he had appeared. I do not like him much."

"I see... that is definitely worrying. We'll stop spying on the mansion itself for now, but we should be extra careful during the incoming days."

"We always should be, Ben."

"You got me."

"What about you? You said that your investigation was successful."

I decide to only tell her that I saw Shinji buzzing around the key point. She wouldn't approve of threatening citizens without visible proofs. Damn, my knowledge can be very annoying sometimes.

"Also, I had lunch with Rin."

That makes her smile. "How did that go?"

"Well, she made me realize how dumb I had been towards you, and threatened to end our alliance if I didn't explain how my seal worked to her."

She's shocked for a second, but soon jumps on the opportunity to lecture me. "For good reason. I would do the same if I was your ally and not your partner. Does this mean that we are on our own again?"

"We aren't. I told her about my seal."

"You..."

She seems unsure about how to react. "May I ask why you took such a decision?"

I sip on my tea again before answering. "I asked myself what was worse: losing their help against Hercules or revealing a weak spot that isn't that easy to exploit. It was hard, but I chose the first path."

I ask her with my eyes if it was the right one. She looks at the window for a bit before answering in a gentle voice.

"I will follow my Master's will. If your decisions in battles are largely questionable, so far I have had nothing to say against the strategic ones. Rin is a good Magus and person, thus I can agree with you wholeheartedly."

I sigh in relief. "Thank you. It means a lot."

After a pause, I groan. "I'm more upset about Archer knowing."

"Really? What's with him?"

"Oh, didn't I tell you? He taunted me two nights ago, when I was taking a break in the courtyard at night."

"Did he threaten you?"

"Nah. He just wanted to make clear that he didn't approve of our alliance at all."

She frowns. "I had my doubts, but he is surprisingly hard to read. I won't accept any mockery towards my Master, though."

I wave a hand. "It's okay, Saber. Did he tell you anything weird when you two fought Caster?"

I finally find a way to ask her that naturally. That question has been killing my brain since it happened. It seems to be an uncomfortable topic for her, and she remains silent. That is not a good sign.

"Saber?"

"He threw some mockeries that I cast away, but he did ask me an odd thing."

Are my fears coming true? My heartbeat speeds up.

"He asked me if I had been properly summoned."

Damn, he is trying to turn her against me!

"Why would that even interest him?"

"I could not figure that out, Ben."

Her face doesn't light up and I'm afraid she has done some thinking.

"Well I can't either. Let's go now. I have other things planned."

She nods silently and we leave the café after I paid. We buy groceries nearby, and I grab two extra eclairs for the trip back home, which seems to brighten her mood a bit. We walk home quietly, each one with a shopping bag and eclair in hand. Nothing happens on the way, and the first thing I do is to get back to clothes that actually fit me.

"I'd like to train again, Saber."

We've sorted the groceries and are now standing in the living room. She puts her hands on her hips.

"I am against it."

"... Sorry?"

She firmly clarifies her opinion.

"I fear those spars played a role in your overconfidence with Caster, thus I shall refrain from training you in swordsmanship. This will last until I manage to put some common sense back into your head."

That hits hard, probably because she makes a good point.

"I... find that a bit unfair, but I can understand."

I start turning my back to her, but something pops to my mind.

"Hold on. I understand if we don't train with swords, but how about working on my defensive skills?"

She's surprised. "What do you mean?"

"There are some tricks I want to train on, because I don't master them that well. It would help if I had an opponent that can break through my boundary fields."

"That is... a good idea, actually. I will follow your plan, especially if you intend to aim towards defense."

We reach the courtyard, but she stops before reaching the dojo. She looks at me with an uneasiness that one wouldn't expect from her.

"Saber? What's up?"

"I am sorry, Ben, but I have a question."

"Don't apologize for asking me something. I'm all ears."

She looks straight into my eyes. "How did you obtain Avalon?"

"... Not here. Let's get inside."

She follows me to the dojo.

I would be lying if I said I hadn't been expecting this question. Avalon is the lost sheath of Excalibur which grants immortality to its possessor. King Arthur's downfall began when he lost it. It is one of the most powerful artifacts of all time, and an EX level Noble Phantasm.

Saber knows that Kiritsugu had it, but she's obviously asking herself how I put my hands on it after that. I close the door of the dojo while she stares at me.

"Did Archer bring this up?"

"His question about my summoning made me wonder, indeed. If you do not want to answer, then..."

Don't tempt me. I raise a hand.

"It's normal that it bothers you. It isn't something one can obtain easily."

She stops talking and listens to me with attention.

"I haven't told you the entire truth, I guess. As I studied the previous war, I knew Kiritsugu. Not in details, but I knew who his Servant was, and I figured that he had Avalon."

"What happened to him?"

"He died some years after, and the sheath was retrieved by the Association. It was brought back to London to be kept safe, and would probably be given to a high-class Magus for the next war."

"Then, the person who lived here... Emiya Shirou, was it?"

"I have no clue. As far as I know, Kiritsugu had no family, so he must have been an adopted child."

I think for a bit about what I should say next.

"About Avalon... I stole it."

That surely surprises her.

"Ben?"

I look away. "I told you, I'm fascinated by the Holy Grail ritual, and I wanted to take part in it. To be entirely honest, I was also interested in your legend."

She blushes, confused.

"You stole Avalon so you could meet me and fight this war?"

I nod. "Yes, Saber. The Association would've probably sent an old guy instead of me, and probably a better Magus. If this changes your mind about me, I will accept it."

She thinks for a moment, then smiles.

"It does not matter to me. You are my Master, and I am your sword. If you did this, it was because of your strong will, thus it does not change my vision of you."

That makes me sigh in relief. "Thank you."

I feel like I should wash away her remaining doubts while I'm at it.

"And yes, I showed up here because I knew that it was Kiritsugu's home. I figured it would be the best place to summon you. The fact that Lancer had killed the boy was an unlucky event, but it provided us a good base."

She nods. "I see. I have a better grasp of the situation now. Thank you for your honesty, Ben."

A pang of guilt hits me. I can't possibly tell her the truth, but I hate having to make so many things up.

There's a silence after that, and I process everything that we've discussed today. Have I made mistakes? I guess I'll find out soon. Saber walks to the wall and grabs a shinai.

"So, what do you want to do exactly?"

I stretch. I haven't used any prana today save for what I provide her, so I'm in a good condition for experiments.

"I want to try my boundary fields first, and show you what kinds I can produce."

"Understood. Please do so."

I focus and extend a hand.

"Protège et repousse."

A four meters wide cube materializes around me, made of a pink, transparent light. Saber looks at it from the outside.

"This is the basic one. Protège et repousse means protect and repel. If I cast it instantly like that... Well, try."

She extends a hand towards it. It slows her down for a second, but she gets through it entirely without a problem. She looks behind her.

"I see. That would stop normal people."

I nod. "Any decent Magus or Servant can go through this. A citizen would feel an invisible wall and that's it."

I cast it off. "Now here's one you don't know."

This one takes me a few more seconds to cast, especially since I don't use it as often as the defensive ones.

"Le silence est d'or."

A cube as big materializes around us, but it lacks color. It'd be invisible without the direct sunlight.

Saber tilts her head. "This one is definitely different. What does it do?"

I smile. "Leave the dojo for a minute and come back to me."

She tilts her head and does as I say. She meets no resistance when leaving and once she's outside...

"SABER!"

I shout her name a few times. She comes back a minute after.

"Was something supposed to happen?"

I cross my arms. "Damn, Saber, I called you many times, yet you didn't show up."

Her eyes widen, then she quickly catches up. "An anti-noise field?"

"Yes. I can't add it to a protection one, but if I do create one, nothing inside it can be heard from outsiders."

She looks impressed. "That is very useful!"

"Can be. However, anyone can go through it. I haven't managed to merge it with a protection effect. I could technically cast one around the other, but it'd cost me a lot to maintain them both."

She nods. "I see."

"Now the big one..."

I focus before chanting the same spell as last night, while Saber steps back.

"Un dôme sera révélé

Me cernant de sa lumière"

I picture a small dome, as I don't need much space for the demonstration.

"Protège et repousse les énergies négatives."

The execution was correct and I'm surrounded by a pink light. Saber approaches and speaks up.

"This is what you cast while I was facing Caster, isn't it?"

"It's also protecting our house. Try it."

She focuses and takes her shinai in hand.

"Understood, Master."

A quick vertical hit on the dome. Such strength! She cannot break through, though, as the shinai is destroyed. The field still stands. She walks around it, making me feel like a caged animal.

"Can it harm one that would try to break through it?"

"Not really. Its purpose is repelling, not damaging. The shinai was just a wooden item, but a normal person, Servant or Magus will only be pushed back. It also should prevent detection from far away unless the enemy's skill is astounding."

She extends her hand and touches the dome. It starts pushing her back and she groans. I focus as much as I can to push her away, and she quickly retreats.

"Hmm."

She joins her hands, and a soft wind blows. Her sword.

"Prepare yourself, Ben. Ha!"

She hits on the boundary field with a sharp slash. I can hold it for a few seconds, but it shatters under her insane strength and I get thrown on the ground, panting. She runs to me.

"Are you all right?"

"... Yeah. Holding such an attack consumes some of my energy, but you proved my point. A motivated Servant can break through this without much trouble."

She nods and casts off her sword before helping me up. The softness of her hand catches me off guard.

"How are you able to maintain the boundary field around the house without consuming your prana?"

"You saw me stopping at many spots when I cast the spell. They maintain it themselves, thus I don't need constant income to support it. Would a Servant break through it, I'd instantly know. Consider it more as an alarm than anything else."

"That sounds good, Ben. I trust you to use those in priority from now on. Can you assure me that you will defend yourself at all costs?"

I can't really argue at this point, can I?

"I will. I've been reckless enough."

"Good. Would this be all?"

"Uh? No. This isn't what I wanted us to work on."

She tilts her head. "What do you mean?"

"Take the remaining shinai and I'll show you."

She does so, and faces me.

"You do not plan on using a weapon?"

I narrow my eyes.

"Well, you refused to train me in that regard, remember? Now attack me but slowly. As slowly as you can, in a fluid motion."

She looks confused, but approaches nonetheless while I ready myself. She executes a slow but precise horizontal strike aiming for my neck. I bring my left wrist next to it and cast.

"Protège."

The shinai is repelled by a small pink barrier that appears along my arm. Saber takes a step back and lowers it.

"A limited barrier?"

"Yes. I can cast it to protect only an area at a time. It should repel any normal attack, especially against an enemy Master."

"That is good. Your abilities surely are interesting."

I smirk. "Problem is, I haven't managed to do it against attacks faster than this. Thought you could be of help in that regard."

"That is why you asked me to hit slowly... I understand, Ben. I will help you reach a point where you can actually use it in battle, with all my might."

She seems motivated, probably because I want to defend myself.

We keep going and do the same slow motions. I eventually manage to repel attacks aiming at any part of my body, but I'm lacking speed. Whenever she tries to accelerate, I can only reduce the damage at best. After an hour of this treatment, she lowers her shinai. I'm full of bruises again, but they should go away quickly thanks to Avalon.

"I believe we should take a break. You are using too much prana, and I am sure you do not plan on doing nothing else today."

I sigh while panting. "You're right. This is hard."

She makes a difficult expression.

"The idea is good, but its execution is very complex."

"I would pull it off more easily if I loosened my seal."

I just say that absentmindedly. She doesn't take it as such though, as she walks to me and grabs my collar.

"Hey!"

"Do not even consider touching that thing! Power is tempting, but if it consumes you, you will lose everything!"

Saber...

I take the wrist grabbing my shirt with my right hand, and speak softly.

"I get it. You're worried, and I'm touched."

That gesture certainly takes her off guard.

"M-Master? This is not..."

"Rin told me how you were feeling yesterday and I'm really angry at myself."

"Ben, please..."

I'm positive I could fry an egg on her face right now.

"For you to think you've failed your mission because of my own mistakes is unacceptable. I will make sure that you never feel like that again."

She takes a big breath and relaxes a bit. I let go of her wrist and step back.

After a floating, heavy silence, she smiles at me, and I think her expression will be engraved in my mind forever.

"I understand. I won't let you do such a thing either."

-.-.-.-

"There is still something that I have trouble understanding, Ben."

We went back to the living room and brewed ourselves some British tea we found in the shopping district. Saber seems in a good mood and it really warms my heart.

"What is it? You're in a questioning mode today, but I don't mind."

She bows her head to thank me and goes on.

"You said your wish was to witness the Holy Grail's power, but after what you told me..."

She takes some time to pick her words.

"You put yourself in danger by stealing Avalon and studied, trained that much for no particular reason?"

I smile. "I guess I was too vague yesterday. Your question is fair."

I sip on my tea before continuing. "Saber, my wish has already been granted."

She stares at me in shock. "What do you mean?"

"Don't you get it? I told you I was fascinated by the ritual, and interested by your legend. Fighting at your side was my wish. As I said clearly yesterday, my current goal is bringing us victory and doing my best as a Master. Don't worry, my will to fight is as strong as anyone's."

She looks at the table and frowns. "I understand, but it makes you an odd Master. What would you wish for if you obtained the Holy Grail? I need it for my wish, but I am also fighting for your glory."

I shrug. "No idea yet. Perhaps it will come to me later? I mean, the fact that I've won will bring me enough honor, and seeing your wish come true will make me happy, whatever it is."

It's pretty much a repetition of that discussion in the park, but I guess it's really a serious topic for her.

"... You really are a confusing person."

I laugh. "Confusing people are the most interesting ones! Now come on, let's patrol the neighborhood."

I stand up and put the teacups in the sink. Saber is still sitting when I turn back to her, and I can't gauge her state of mind. She gets on her feet and follows me without a word.

-.-.-.-

"Are you feeling better? You used a lot of energy earlier."

She initiates conversation as we walk around town.

"I'll be fine. We have plenty of time until nightfall, so I should recover enough by then. As for my bruises, you know what healed them quickly."

That seems to satisfy her.

"Speaking of that... Saber, how's your wound?"

She puts her hand above her heart, where Lancer stabbed her, before answering.

"I shall be in near perfect condition tomorrow."

"That's great."

An hour passes peacefully. A lot happened today and we have nothing to discuss, yet the atmosphere isn't awkward or heavy. Saber looks at peace with herself, which contrasts with her recent attitude. I guess addressing things was the best thing to do, even if had to partly lie to her.

As we are heading back, a guy on a bicycle passes us and continues towards our base. He is wearing a Fuyuki school uniform.

"Shit."

"Ben?"

If I'm not mistaken, it's the Student Council president, and one of Emiya Shirou's friends. Of course he'd want to check on him! I hadn't thought of that.

I run and stop at the corner of the street. While Saber imitates me, I take a peek at our house. Surely enough, the guy's stopped in front of it.

"An enemy?"

Saber's voice tenses up dramatically. I shake my head.

"Let's see what he does."

I can see him trying to push the doorbell button, but his hand stops midway through, which seems to confuse him. He then tries a couple more times, and goes for the door handle, with a similar result.

He starts walking around the walls and tries to touch them. He's going our way and we will look suspicious if we just stand there, so I decide to walk past him. Saber is surprised but follows without a word.

"... A field?"

I cringe as I get past him. Of course he would understand, as he is the son of Ryudou temple's head monk. Caster set up her workshop there, but I don't know if she's manipulating him.

Should I capture and question him? Do I have a valid reason to do that? I don't. Besides, Caster would see everything if he's already being controlled. Damn, she could be monitoring us right now and figure out where we live! This is bad.

He's lost in thought and doesn't notice us right away. That eventually happens and he gives us an odd stare, towards Saber especially. I step in front of her and glare at him.

"May I help you, pal?"

His face turns suspicious. "I don't think so. I wanted to check on someone, but it seems that he is absent. Now, if you will excuse me..."

He turns his back to me and walks to his bicycle, next to the door.

"Don't try to fool me."

He looks back at me, dumbfounded. I don't let him answer.

"You just said 'field'. A normal person wouldn't name what's around this place precisely. Who are you?"

He freezes for a second, and his stare hovers towards Saber again, for some reason. She takes a step forward.

"Please explain yourself."

Her voice is polite but leaves no room for denial either. Such natural authority is to be expected from a king.

"I don't know who you two are, but feeling that kind of thing is the least I can do as an apprentice monk."

"Ah, I understand. There's a similar one surrounding Ryudou Temple, right?"

I think it's safe to ask him questions. If he were to be aggressive, Saber would take him down in half a second.

"You are well-informed. That being said, I see no reason for the one around my friend's house. Are you involved in this event?"

I glance at Saber, whose eyes tell me that I have to find a reasonable answer.

"We aren't. However, we were sent to investigate on odd incidents occurring in Fuyuki. I take you've heard from those?"

He nods, not as surprised as I expected him to be.

"There is indeed a strange atmosphere these days."

To my surprise, Saber speaks up again.

"Did you notice anything peculiar in the temple or its surroundings?"

He crosses his arms and thinks for a bit before answering.

"Nothing worthy of interest, and it is none of your business in any case. We can deal with our own problems, whenever there are any."

That's a disappointment. I guess he's too hard-headed to trust us. He keeps stealing glances at Saber, though. Maybe he feels that she's something else than a mere human. I decide to play nice, for now.

"Fair enough. Any information would be useful to us given everything that is happening these days though. Murders, disappearances... You said that this house owner was your friend, didn't you?"

Saber tenses up again, probably afraid of what I'm going to say. Issei looks at the door with a worried expression.

"He is. Do you know what happened to him?"

I smirk.

"Tell me the truth about the temple and I will tell you what I know."

He steps back, his face red.

"That is blackmailing!"

"More like equivalent exchange. What do you think?"

I ask that to Saber, who nods sagely.

"It is only fair, monk."

He calms down and groans. "It's not 'monk'. My name is Ryudou Issei. What are yours?"

"This is Sarah and I'm Benjamin. We come from Europe."

I'm not dumb enough to give away her Servant class to someone we don't know. Issei isn't a Master but he's a potential pawn for the witch. Saber fortunately keeps a straight face.

"And you are investigating this town? That's a long way."

"Well, it's because we're good at what we do."

There's a pause as he obviously tries to decide if we're liars or not. I shrug.

"I'll tell you, then. Emiya Shirou disappeared."

"What?!"

Saber's face loses its colors, and Issei's is... well, one you'd expect to get after saying something like that.

"Sorry I was blunt, but there is no better way of saying it. His disappearance is a mystery. As for the field, we are not responsible for it. It appeared after we searched the house in vain. The guy vanished, pretty much."

It hits him hard, apparently.

"Then... what? Are you two looking for him?"

I scratch the back of my head. Saber has chosen the silent party for now.

"Well... it's one of our missions. We have little hope he's still alive since murders are on the rise, but we are working on it. For now we were told to not break through the field, and I'd appreciate if you kept your mouth shut about it."

I look straight into his eyes. I need to get this across.

"Actually, we would appreciate if you kept it shut about all this."

My menacing stare seems to work as he steps back.

"Is this a threat?"

I shrug. "It is if you don't listen to me, but you will, right?"

He groans before looking at Saber again.

"You two surely are mismatched."

She's taken aback by that. What is he even on about?

"I beg your pardon?"

The monk put his hands on his hips and huffs. It's kind of disrespectful.

"Even I can feel that you're purer than any person I ever encountered, and I am merely a beginner. It is quite odd to meet someone like you at the side of one that threatens citizens."

That grinds my gears, and I take a step forward.

"I won't tolerate any insult. Who do you think you are?"

He gets on guard, probably ready to grab his bicycle and pedal for his life, but Saber grabs my sleeve.

"Ben, please."

I step back like a leashed attack dog. My reaction was certainly stupid, but I'm not letting a random guy mock me. Issei sighs in relief, but Saber glares at him.

"We are not here to cause trouble, but if you wish to insult us again, I will be the one to get in your way this time. Do you understand, Ryudou Issei?"

He gulps. "... Fine. It was just an observation."

I tap my foot in impatience. "So? I told you what you wanted. Your turn."

He catches his breath before speaking with caution.

"The temple... there is a new woman there. She is going to marry my stepbrother, which is why she is exceptionally allowed."

Saber's stare and mine cross.

"What does she look like?"

I notice my voice considerably tensed up. Damn, I know that she is there! Why am I getting that worked up?

Issei raises an eyebrow. "She is beautiful. I shouldn't say that as a monk, but I have to admit the truth. She carries such a presence... it's like..."

He looks at Saber yet again and nods.

"In a very different way, it reminds me of you, Sarah. You have an aura of the same type."

She doesn't react but I bet she's hiding her tension. We just confirmed there was a Servant in the temple. I decide to act uninterested.

"That's all? No weird events?"

"Not at all. A woman among us is certainly a big event, but I guess outsiders would take it lightly. Now, if you excuse me, I would like to go."

"All right. Do not tell anyone what we discussed."

He raises one hand and speaks in a measured voice.

"I am not one to spread rumors. Farewell."

He picks up his bike and pedal away. I turn to Saber.

"Can you follow him?"

She was clearly waiting for that command.

"Yes. What are your orders, Master?"

"Stay out of sight. Check where he goes, and try to follow him as far as you can. However, if there is any threat, gauge it and kill it if you can. I trust your instinct on this, but remember, it's still daytime."

I chuckle. "You're gonna kill me for saying that, but don't be reckless."

She gives me a well-deserved glare.

"Understood. I shall return to you soon."

She literally lifts off with a big jump, and I'm left alone. Rin said she would be late, so I guess I'll just wait in the living room for now.

I sit at the table and process what just happened. It was probably a mistake to talk to this guy, but we can't win without taking risks. I rub the shoulder that's wrapped in the seal. I will use it if I need to, whatever they think.

 **INTERLUDE - SABER**

She jumps from roof to roof, trying to be as stealthy as possible. A Servant would sense her without effort, but she cannot do anything about that. Besides, she has not felt anything near the young monk so far.

As expected, he is riding to the temple. Due to the barrier surrounding it, she will need to get through the main gate if she wants to follow him. That suits her perfectly.

The boy parks his bicycle at the bottom of the stairs before climbing them. She waits for two minutes before following him. It is getting late and people are leaving rather than going to the place. A couple of them throw curious glances at her but she does not slow down.

She climbs two thirds of the distance to her goal before hearing a soft, masculine voice ahead.

"You can't get through."

She stops immediately and checks around her. There are no civilians nearby, but the sun has yet to disappear. She arms herself and looks at the spot the noise came from.

A man emerges from the trees. He's wearing a purple kimono and his long hair flutters in the wind.

"A Servant?"

These uttered words do not need an answer. This man is definitely a heroic spirit, although his aura is oddly weak. Her instinct tells her that he is dangerous nonetheless.

He smiles and walks to the center of the staircase, looking down to her.

"What do we have here? A Servant trying to invade this place at day? This is unusual."

His calmness contrasts with Saber's ready to strike attitude. The careless attitude he holds does not fool her, as it is very likely a trick.

"Where are my manners? I am Sasaki Kojirou, also known as the Assassin Servant in this world."

"What-?"

A Servant introducing himself? That is absurd! Assassin is a class made for stealth, yet he is giving his true name as it is nothing.

"As a knight, my duty is to give you my name in return."

He shakes his head, slowly. "It doesn't matter, Saber."

He says that last word with delight. That confirms his dangerosity.

"How would you know...?"

"Swordsmen attract each other. I would love to fight you right now, but as I'm the guardian of this place, I shall only attack if you try to break through."

A mere guardian? She thinks back about her scouting mission and realizes she was not that unlucky, after all. Unsure of what to do next, she takes a step forward. His stare sharpens considerably.

"One more and I will consider you as an intruder. Are you sure you don't want to postpone this? I'd enjoy trying out your skill, but anyone could stumble on us at this hour. I think none of our Masters would fancy that."

He is right. Now is not the time to do such a thing.

"Would you let me go like this, Assassin? This method surely does not fit your class."

He chuckles calmly.

"As I said, I am a guardian. Taunt me as you will, I won't run after you."

She smiles fiercely to him, unable to hide her interest.

"I thank you for now. We shall settle our duel soon, Sasaki Kojirou."

She turns back and heads to the bottom of hill. It is frustrating but she would give herself a bad name if she fought in such conditions.

 **INTERLUDE OUT**

 **INTERLUDE - RIN**

"I can't believe there's nothing about it in my books!"

Rin went straight home after school. She wants to leave this place as fast as she can because the Einzbern knows about it, but she's pretty sure that she is safe until nightfall.

That lunch break has been on her mind for the whole afternoon and she ends up diving into her library instead of gathering stuff as she was planning to.

"Such a seal isn't recorded! There are similarities, but..."

"Shouldn't we be on our way, Rin? The sun has already set."

Oh right, he's here too. She turns around and glares at him through her glasses.

"One more minute!"

But that extra time grants no results. Archer crosses his arms.

"Honestly, I don't see why you waste so much time with that boy. We could have taken him out at lunch today."

She knows that. But for some reason, his story made her upset.

"Archer, I'm not one to stab an ally in the back. The Tohsakas have an honor to defend."

The Servant snorts.

"Fine, but don't complain the day your pride turns on you."

She ignores his sarcasm and closes a heavy book with a long sigh.

"There isn't any mention of a family which used such a seal as a magic crest."

"Books don't hold all the knowledge."

She sulks. "I know that, idiot. But if he really is a member of the Magic Association, there should be some traces. The French Magi I found did not match his abilities at all."

"Maybe you could consider the possibility that he lied to you. It wouldn't surprise me, and in all honesty, I would think of him as less of an idiot."

"I got it long ago Archer, you don't like him. He doesn't seem too bad, and Saber would definitely help us if she could get rid of Berserker."

"Then let her take care of him, and let's take what remains. Even if she loses, I can finish him off afterwards."

He looks at her with confidence.

"Or if you wish for it, just ask me for Berserker's head and I will bring it to you."

She huffs and waves her hand at him.

"You can't beat Berserker on your own. I trust your abilities, but this Servant is beyond us."

He takes the jab silently but quickly comes back at her.

"Still, I need you to realize that this cooperation doesn't make sense anymore. I will be able to fight fully tomorrow, and I should be the only ally you need."

"So far we've identified a Servant, and I'm starting to have a good idea of her base location. This cooperation served us, and if that can reassure you, I don't plan on making it last for much longer."

She interrupts his incoming answer.

"However, there are still some uses for it. If we stick with them a bit longer, we'll probably figure out who Saber is, and learn more about her Master. He's already revealed his weak spot, after all."

She thinks back to when he did, and blushes a bit. It was an embarrassing moment, that's for sure.

 _"I like you."_

 _"You're a good person."_

"How can he say that to an enemy...?"

She mutters that for herself. Archer walks to the window and looks behind the curtains before answering.

"I get it, Rin, and I will follow you to the end. Though remember that I've doubted this Master's honesty from the beginning, and the further we dig, the more troublesome he gets."

"I'll give you that. His abilities don't even make sense. Why would a defensive Magus act like a front line warrior? What is the point of a prana burst if he's good at healing and creating barriers?"

Her Servant turns back to her, more serious than usual.

"There is something else. It's obvious."

She grins. "Which gives us a good reason to stick with them a bit longer, right?"

"That sounds more like an excuse than a valid argument, but I will obey you. I won't forget to tell you when you cross the line, though."

"I'm sure you won't."

She feels lighter than before when they get down the stairs together. She's about to grab her coat and luggage when something comes to her mind.

"Wait..."

It's a bad idea, for sure, and it's not very honest either. She picks up her phone and dials a number.

"Good evening."

A deep voice answers her after a moment.

She hardly trusts Kirei. He transferred from the Church to the Association while staying in the former. He would probably sell information about her to the other Masters, and she's glad that he doesn't know that Archer is her Servant.

"Kirei? It's me."

"You are already calling me? Please, do not tell me you lost your Servant after three days."

He always knows which button to push. She groans.

"Of course not, you fake priest!"

"Then what is it?"

"I was wondering... the seventh Master that I brought you, Benjamin... He was sent by the Association, right?"

"That is how you introduced him."

"Don't play dumb. You should know if that's real or not."

There's a short silence before the priest speaks again. His voice is more cheerful than before, for some reason.

"Perhaps I do, but as a supervisor, I cannot give you information, even if you are my pupil. Forgive me."

"You care about rules now? That's surprising."

"I have a role to fulfill, just like you. Be careful, Rin."

He hangs up unceremoniously as she was about to do the same. Archer raises an eyebrow.

"That didn't help."

She puts on her coat and shrugs.

"It's not a surprise. I'm sure he enjoys watching me struggle. It's better that way... I don't want to owe him anything."

Both leave the mansion, and the red knight turns back to spirit form. He took some rest in his summoning circle, so he should be able to fight normally tomorrow. Rin rubs her hands to keep them warm.

"It's more fun if we find out ourselves, isn't it, Archer?"

His voice echoes in her head. "That we can agree on."

They reach Emiya's former house after half an hour. The boundary field is closed.

"Lay... seh... mah... renteh."

She frowns, remembering Ben's mockeries, and enters the house.

The silence and darkness take her off guard. Archer voices it before her.

"There's nobody here."

She runs to the living room. Empty. The only noticeable thing is a small piece of paper on the table. She takes it and reads.

 **(We'll be back soon, hopefully with a Servant's head!)**

She crumples it and anger rushes to her brain.

"What the hell are they doing?!"

 **INTERLUDE OUT**

Saber and I stand in front of the school gate. Everyone has left because of the curfew so we don't fear innocent casualties in case this goes to hell. She arms herself and turns to me.

"Ben, if we do encounter a Servant, protect yourself."

"I will, as promised."

I told her about my plan as soon as the night fell. We're going to the key point of the boundary field. After what I did to Shinji, I doubt that he will remain passive. Of course, I didn't mention our... conversation, but Saber followed me obediently, since we had a suspect.

I left a note to Rin before leaving, and I hope she'll understand. It's time to act.

We reach the archery club with the cold wind as our only companion, for now. Saber told me what had happened with Assassin, and I'm glad that she didn't fight him. Caster will probably be our next target, and I want a clear plan before trying to attack her.

"Do you feel anything, Saber?"

She focuses. "The boundary field is still up and certainly stronger than yesterday night. Apart from that, I do not."

The fact that Shinji didn't revoke the spell proves that he wants a fight. I shall grant his wish with pleasure.

"Let's head to the forest. I've had a bad feeling about it since yesterday."

I could've sworn that something was watching me from there at some point, although I couldn't point out when. I start walking between the big trees. We wander into it for about fifteen minutes, then Saber stops.

"Master."

She takes out her sword and focuses. Did we catch the prey? As soon as I ask myself this question, there's a metallic sound coming from above us.

As a retake of yesterday morning, a nail-like dagger is repelled by Saber with ease and flies back to its owner. We hear chain sounds as she moves around and lands in front of us, ten meters away.

Rider. Perfect. I don't see Shinji nearby, but I doubted that he'd be here in person anyway.

Saber takes a stance and throws a quick glance at me.

"Get rid of her."

It's time I acted like a Magus at war, so I command my soldier.

Rider laughs softly. Her voice is quiet and seductive. Well, there are other aspects that - calm down, brain...

"Such a sneaky little Master. You could have let yourself get killed yesterday morning and avoided a more painful fate."

Saber groans. "I won't allow such disrespect!"

She dashes at Rider. As she was given an order, talking is the least of her concerns.

The woman in purple jumps back with mind-blowing speed. She outclasses even Lancer in terms of agility. Back in the canopy, she jumps around before throwing her chain at my face again. Saber repels it with her invisible sword thanks to her instinct, but I'm being a burden to her.

That will stop soon, though. I start giving a shape to a spell in my head as she deflects another hit from the opposite angle. The enemy is obviously inferior in terms of strength so she's adopted a hit and run strategy, taking advantage of the trees. She's smart.

"Un cylindre sera révélé"

Another repelled strike, from yet another direction.

"Me cernant de sa lumière."

Saber whispers "I trust you with this." as the dagger flies towards me again. She lifts off and climbs the nearest tree by literally running on it.

"Protège et repousse les énergies négatives."

A cylinder of pink light surrounds me. I made it about my size, so I won't be able to move much, but it cost me less prana and its protection should be strong enough. The dagger doesn't even scratch it as it's a weak weapon, while Saber jumps from the trunk meters above. Her attack is dodged easily.

She lands heavily but without a scratch, then immediately takes back her stance as Rider keeps jumping around us.

After a few seconds, she rushes towards Saber at high speed. She doesn't have the time to counter as the enemy is gone as fast, back in the trees. However, she skillfully dodges the charge. A stalemate.

Rider can't really attack me anymore, and she knows it. Of course, a charge like the last one would destroy my boundary field, but it would slow her down just enough for Saber to cut her in half. My partner's voice resonates with determination.

"Is that all you can do? I do not know what kind of heroic spirit you are, but if you count on such weak attacks to defeat me, you will die here."

Rider speeds up and starts dashing at Saber from every direction at once, or so it seems. My eyes can't follow her at all.

Saber is like a mountain, firmly holding her position. At first she only hits the air, but clangs can be heard more and more regularly as she gets used to the speed.

Rider must have felt the danger since she jumps back on a branch way above us.

"You are certainly strong, Saber, but you lack mobility. Do you think you can catch me? I am sure your Master can't hold this forever."

She wants to play the clock? That's worrisome. If she focuses on her speed, Saber certainly cannot catch her. As for her assumption about me, she's perfectly right.

"May you regret these words in the afterlife."

Saber's ominous tone seems to freeze time itself. Even I am terrified although it's not targeted at me.

The wind around her sword intensifies all of sudden, and she shoots what looks like a small tornado right at her enemy's face.

Her ability, the boundary field of the wind king, can be used as a projectile weapon. Rider tries to jump away but she's sucked into the vacuum and takes a bad hit. She's sent flying with a yell of pain while the moon appears through the new hole in the canopy.

She lands a bit further away, and Saber motions me to stay still. Excalibur was visible for half a second after she launched her attack, but I think Rider was too busy trying to avoid death.

She did avoid it partly. I can see her from here, crawling on the ground. It's not that she can't stand anymore, but more like a spider waiting for its prey.

"This is the end, Servant."

Saber approaches her with her sword pointing onwards, ready to deliver the finishing blow.

"Speak for yourself."

She stands back up and her magical energy rises. It's still below Saber's, but that burst is impressive. A Noble Phantasm? She takes her dagger, and Saber readies herself.

"I will now run away and take your Master's life. See if you still want to fight after seeing this, Saber."

She proceeds to slash her own neck. That act is so absurd that Saber stops for a second, which is enough for Rider to form a spider shaped magic circle with the splattering blood.

I keep my cylinder up and ready myself. This attack is very dangerous, and Rider is emitting way more power than I thought she had.

In the end, Noble Phantasms are what makes a Servant strong or not. Rider isn't anywhere near Saber's level, but hers changes all odds.

A huge ray of light shoots from the circle, sends my Servant flying and breaks my cylinder without trouble. I feel like I'm going to be obliterated but it disappears as fast as it came.

My whole body is pain, but I survived.

"Ugh..."

I get on my knees with difficulty while Saber runs to me.

"Master!"

There's no sign of Rider anymore. She used her mythical mount to escape us, and I'm thoroughly surprised that I survived.

"How are you feeling?"

"Superb. You?"

My sarcasm meets a very much unamused frown.

"... I am fine. Her attack was strong but lacking in some way."

I take a deep breath and decide to use some of my prana to heal myself, along with the power of Avalon. It costs me a lot, but I'm able to stand up soon with her support.

We can see the path of her attack, as everything is destroyed along it. Fortunately we're deep into the forest so it shouldn't raise much attention. A tree falls.

"Let's head home, Saber. I don't think we can catch up to her tonight."

"Understood. You need some rest."

We walk back to the street in silence. I can feel that Saber is still on guard, as we're more vulnerable now.

"I am glad you listened to me."

Her relieved tone surprises me.

"You protected yourself and did not make any rushed choice. It seems that today's discussions were useful."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Without that boundary field, I would have been annihilated at the end, so it kinda proves your point."

I try to laugh it off, but I think I'll have some new nightmares invading my nights. She doesn't add anything.

We're getting near home when we see a figure standing in the middle of the street. It carries such a threatening aura that we both tense up.

The woman's terrifying smile leaves no doubts about her mood.

" _So_ , where is the head?"

I gulp. Tohsaka Rin is mad at us.

-.-.-.-

"How did you even survive that attack?"

Once back in our base, Rin barely calms down but her curiosity takes over as we tell her what happened.

"I think I know."

Both girls stare at me.

"It's simple. We confronted Rider, and she's responsible for the boundary field. It's obvious when we know every other Servant and that she attacked us near the key point."

Saber nods.

"That makes perfect sense. Also, her Noble Phantasm was some kind of transportation. She escaped with divine speed."

She is omitting something.

"You are right, but it wasn't her Noble Phantasm, or at least not its final form."

That takes her off guard. "How would you know?"

"Servants have to name it in order to trigger the attack, right? So it wasn't her final move."

Rin's eyes open widely. "That's true! You're smarter than I thought, Ben."

"Hey now..."

Saber sips on her tea and speaks up.

"It still had the power of one. If her final move is stronger than that, she will be a much tougher opponent than we thought."

"I have a guess... I survived the attack because she's also maintaining the boundary field. What would happen if all that stored energy came back to her?"

There's a heavy silence as we all realize that. Rin sighs.

"That's probably the reason why you survived. We need to stop her as soon as possible. Do you have an idea about her Master?"

Here goes nothing.

"Matou Shinji."

Saying she is surprised would be an understatement.

"Huh!?"

I explain all that happened to her and we come to the same conclusion about the Temple's Servant.

Saber frowns. "Then two Masters teamed up. This is not a threat we can ignore."

She's right, but I don't want her to rush at the temple out of impatience.

"It's true, but I believe Rider is a more urgent matter. We will take care of the temple after that."

No answer.

Rin stands up. "Let's see how tomorrow goes and go from there. I suppose you guys don't plan on fighting more tonight? I'm going to cook dinner."

Saber stares at me, then back at Rin.

"Ben used a lot of energy, thus I believe that chasing after an uncertain target would be a bad call."

It frustrates me to stop there, but I guess we have no choice. Perhaps I'll send Saber patrolling later. Rin makes yet another delicious meal, and we get on it with gusto, especially my Servant who hadn't had an actual lunch.

"How is Archer by the way?"

It annoys me to mention him but I need to know. Rin's face answers my question before her words.

"Good. He will be back to full power within a day."

"Then we'll have to think about Berserker too."

It's easy to forget that we originally teamed up to defeat him. Dinner ends and Rin retreats while I do the dishes. Saber approaches me from behind.

"Ben."

I wonder if I will ever get completely used to her presence. Even if she is wearing her casual clothes, I can't help but recall her tone when she fought Rider.

"What is it?"

"I would like to fight Assassin."

Ah, I was fearing it.

"Tonight?"

"Yes. My energy consumption against Rider was minor."

I sigh and turn the water off.

"All that remains of my own for today is what I provide you. I can't really fight in this condition."

"Then let me do it myself. I shall defeat him quickly and return at once."

"Denied."

"... Ben?"

She's genuinely surprised.

"Ryudou Temple holds two Servants and is obviously filled with traps. I won't let you rush to such a dangerous place tonight."

"Traps are unavoidable when fighting other Masters! I won't step back from my enemy when I know who and where they are. What am I here for if you do not let me fight?"

"I don't doubt your abilities!"

My anger awakens alongside hers. She can be so dense!

"We know nothing about Caster and Assassin's powers. What if they attack you simultaneously?"

"Then I shall face them both. Spells are not a threat to me, and I cannot be defeated by an Assassin Servant in a direct fight. I will not run away from such enemies."

"You aren't running away... It's just not wise to rush at this place on a whim. We could ask Archer to scout it-"

"I am your Servant!"

Ah, damn. I could've worded that better. She is almost yelling now.

"I have agreed on this alliance until now. However, if you consider using another's abilities over my own to help you, I see no point in even arguing about how I should fight."

"Oh, even Saber can turn on her Master, it seems."

Startled, we turn to Rin. She came back without warning and is standing near the corridor door, a towel around her neck and her hair loose. Her mocking smile is answered by Saber's trademark glare.

"This is not your business, Rin."

She walks to us and talks calmly.

"You just questioned our team, so it is. Also, I can't hear such conversation without having a word to say."

Our stares cross and I hope she will support me there. Her blue eyes linger on my own before she speaks up.

"You accused Ben of being reckless but your... plan, if I can call it like that, isn't better. I agree with his call of not rushing at the temple right away. We have the time, Saber."

"Once an enemy is located, it is my duty to fight. Even if this place is attacked meanwhile, Ben can call me back instantly with a Command Spell."

I raise my voice again.

"There are too many unknown factors! The risk is too high for a solo mission."

"I thought you trusted my powers, but I guess my opinion was misplaced."

Her emerald stare is full of disappointment, making my heart skip a beat. Rin lets out a long sigh

"You two are hopeless. Do as you wish, although I didn't think you would question your Master."

She leaves the room while I think about what she said. I am a Master, after all, but do I want our relationship to be like that? Saber takes a breath.

"I do not intend to confront you further, but..."

"Fine, you know what? Just go."

Her eyes widen. "Ben?"

I give up. "Go there and have that fight, if that's what you want."

"Why would you change your mind like this?"

Damn, is she always going to question my decisions? I take a step forward and face her from up close, having to look down because of the height difference. Her eyes widen out of surprise, as I've never behaved so assertively with her.

"I'm telling you to do it. But if you get defeated, stolen by Caster or killed, I won't hear any excuse."

I say an absurd thing with a serious tone.

"I know you can defeat Caster, but we lack info about her. Go there, beat Assassin and come back. The temple will have lost its guardian, which will make our final attack easier."

Before she can answer, I raise my index in a Rinish manner.

"It's my condition. Do not enter the temple. If you don't accept that, you won't go anywhere, even if I must use a Command Spell."

She steps back, confused.

"You don't need such measures to maintain my obedience!"

"Oh, really? That's how defiant you were sounding a minute ago, though."

She gasps. "I..."

After shaking her head slowly, she regains her composure.

"I will do as you say. Thank you for listening to me."

I still think that it's a dumb plan but I can make compromises.

"It's still early though, so I suggest you lift off in an hour."

"I will."

I need a good bath after everything that happened tonight, so I head to the bathroom after the discussion. The heat of the water manages to calm me down, but I'm still anxious. Did I make the right choice? If Saber doesn't come back...

Don't think about it, Ben.

 **INTERLUDE - SABER**

It is past eleven when she arms herself and leaves the house. She looks back at it and promises herself that she will return in one piece. Her Master has put his faith in her selfish request, which only reinforces her will to not deceive him.

The night is fresh and calm, but that should not last for long. She reaches the giant staircase in ten minutes and starts climbing it after taking out her invisible sword.

As expected, the man in purple appears.

"Such eagerness. I didn't expect you to come back tonight."

He looks at her hands and his weapon materializes. It reminds Saber of her Master's weapon, although it is twice as long. It cannot be practical to use. He smiles, still as calm.

"A concealed weapon? That is unusual. I'm sure you have a good reason to hide it."

He walks until being four steps above her. That height advantage is a bother, but his long katana will be worthless as soon as she closes in to him.

"Let us settle this, Sasaki Kojirou."

She reaches the first step in an instant.

-.-.-.-

"What can you see?"

Her voice echoes in the Servant's head.

"Saber started fighting a samurai. He fits the description of Assassin she gave us."

"Good. Analyze their abilities, and if you see an opportunity, take it."

Standing on the top of a nearby big house, Archer sees the Servants as clearly as if he was next to them. He readies his black bow.

"By opportunity, do you mean that I can shoot her?"

There is a silence.

"Archer..."

He sighs. "You are too good-natured."

-.-.-.-

She repels the strike aiming at her neck easily and lowers her body to advance, but another hit comes from the opposite direction and stops her. It goes down like this for a while.

This is nonsensical. He should not be able to hit that fast with such a weapon. However, he has the skill to do so, and every move targets a vital spot. The fact her sword is invisible also seems to be of minor annoyance to him. His counters become deadly accurate after only a few exchanges of blows.

Saber is stronger, her sword is better, but she cannot advance. After more of this treatment, she steps back. That was merely a warmup.

"Reaching such a level with a weapon like this is impressive."

She is not one to praise her enemies unless they are visibly worth it, and she can only feel respect towards that man. His method of fighting is ugly in its effectiveness, and it has been mastered beyond human abilities. He looks at his blade and shrugs.

"I guess I had nothing better to do. I am not an actual hero, you see. My powers come from mere training."

That takes her off guard. "What do you mean?"

"I am a nameless swordsman who was given the name of a legend that no one knows for sure to be real. One says that Sasaki's exploits were more a merging of different people's ones."

A fictional Servant? With such ability? She cannot imagine what he went through. He points at her with his blade.

"I am also in admiration. I usually mock western swordsmen as they lack elegance, but you fight beautifully. Your sword has a good shape too. I bet it is one of the most refined."

Impossible...

"How can you tell? We have barely exchanged blows."

"A few were enough. I wouldn't be a samurai if I couldn't pull such a trick off. But you surely are persistent... I almost cut your head off eight times already."

She smirks and attacks him again. He was prepared and yet again she cannot break through his defense. However, no matter how tricky he is, she can overpower him. It will cost her a lot of energy and reveal some of her powers to anyone watching, but Ben ordered her to win this fight.

She dodges another hit and steps back. Assassin doesn't go after her; as a guardian, he has no need to. She focuses on her sword and a strong wind blows. He looks delighted.

"Finally showing what you've got? Bring it on."

The following charge is incomparable to her previous attempts. With a prana burst, she is on him in half a second. He parries her sword but is pushed back a step, then another, then another... He cannot possibly hold Saber for too long, and as she delivers a large blow, he jumps back. His impressed voice is ragged after such a violent assault.

"I would never have assumed you were a lion. Impressive, impressive... Now is my turn, if you allow me."

She joins him between two sets of stairs, but he stays on the same level. She cannot comprehend his reasons, since the height difference was probably the reason why she could not cut him in half with her last attack. Why would he give up on his only advantage?

"I don't have a Noble Phantasm, but this technique shall suit this duel. Try to dodge it, Saber."

His aura grows as his stare sharpens, and Saber readies herself. If this is not a Noble Phantasm, it certainly feels like one. His stance is strange but she feels like he is leaving no openings either.

"Secret technique..."

The move never unfolds as both realize that something is coming their way. Assassin's eyes widen and he just has the time to parry the red arrows flying at him.

"Who-?"

More come right after, and he slashes them all while stepping back.

They do not target Saber, and for good reason: obviously, Archer interfered. Rage fills her veins as she turns to the bottom of the hill and tries to locate him, but he is shooting from even further than that.

After a few waves, there is a pause and Assassin stares at her. His kimono took some damage but he seems unharmed.

"Is this your doing? A backup plan, perhaps?"

"Of course not! I would dishonor myself as a knight if I had to use such trickeries."

He closes his eyes, visibly saddened.

"I believe you. However, I cannot leave these stairs. I will fight you with this Servant firing at me."

As he readies himself again, Saber shakes her head.

"I shall not face you in these conditions. In that case-"

Both freeze. The amount of energy coming from the direction of the first arrows is gigantic. Archer is preparing a Noble Phantasm.

"Turn to spirit form, he won't be able to aim! I am going to locate him and we will finish our duel later!"

Assassin nods silently, his eyes locked on the energy source.

"Thank you, for now."

-.-.-.-

"Archer? Archer? What's happening?"

Ignoring his Master's voice, he projects a twisted sword.

 _"I am the bone of my sword."_

If Saber can't see the danger and dodge it, well, too bad for her. He places the sword on his bow and focuses. The samurai is about to vanish, and she is starting to run away. Turning into spirit form won't save him against this kind of attack.

"Kalad-"

Focusing. Picturing the arrow hitting the spot Assassin is on. He will vanish in an instant, but that matter is irrelevant in Archer's timeframe. Turning himself into the arrow, he reaches the point where he cannot miss.

"Bolg!"

The sword is shot with insane speed and power.

-.-.-.-

Trying to save an enemy is something she should despise, but she cannot tolerate a cowardly intervention in a duel.

She sees the arrow and accelerates down the stairs. She only has the time to think about how powerful it looks before it lands above her. Assassin is in spirit form so he should-

The arrow explodes and time itself seems to slow down. The shockwave takes her from that far away and sends her flying. Pain and heat assault her body as she crashes two sets of stairs below. She raises herself with a groan and looks behind her.

A large hole has replaced the spot she was fighting on a minute ago. Its shape covers a full set of stairs and a good chunk of the forest around it. Assassin is nowhere in sight, but she doubts he survived that. She would not have done so herself.

Her rage brings back her spirit, and she quickly regenerates her wounds while standing up. The shots made her locate her "ally", but if he ran away, she won't catch up on him. She still puts energy into her legs and chases after him.

He is standing where she thought he was, on a nearby rooftop. She jumps on it and faces him. His bow is still in his hands but he is not ready to shoot.

"That makes one less."

He snickers after saying that. The sword she has kept in hand is pointed at his face.

"Why did you interfere?"

"Isn't it obvious? There was an opportunity to shoot an enemy down, and I took it. As an ally, you should be satisfied with that outcome."

She lowers her body, ready to strike if he displeases her.

"You almost killed me along, and interrupted a fair fight. As a knight Servant, I ask you. Where lies your honor?"

That makes him laugh. A cold, emotionless laugh, that sends shivers down her spine.

"Honor? I never needed honor. It only brings more enemies and troublesome situations."

His smirk turns disdainful.

"I leave it to idiots like most of my fellow Servants, especially the knights. Death isn't honorable. Never been, never will, Saber."

That only increases her rage.

"I will hear no more. Stop insulting what I stand for."

"Or what? Did honor ever bring you happiness, king?"

That does it. She rushes at him, and he barely has the time to summon his twin swords. He steps back but parries her attack without much trouble.

"Who are you, Archer?"

"It doesn't matter. But you- ugh!"

He kicks her stomach, which makes her fly towards the street below. She lands on her feet, and he jumps down to face her again.

"You are too exhausted to fight me, but if you desire to finally act according to your emotions, I will be glad to bring back some common sense to your head."

She feels heavy. The fights against Rider and Assassin were intense, and his arrow was not without effect either. At this moment, though, she does not care. For some reason, everything that this man says has a great impact on her. It feels like an old wound reopening.

"To judge me, you, the one who shoots busy enemies from far away? I cannot believe I ever allowed you near my Master."

"I killed our mutual enemy. I knew that you would escape the arrow, and everything turned out for the better, didn't it?"

She dashes and their swords collide again. As skillful as he is, an archer cannot hope to match her in swordfight, but he defends well and keeps her away with his dual swords. After a few hits, she manages to break one, but he instantly casts it again and goes for her throat. She steps back.

"Projection...?"

It has to be it. A Servant normally cannot regenerate their weapons like that.

"I ask you again, Archer. Who are you?"

"I am nobody. You, on the other hand, did not answer my question. What did honor bring you, exactly?"

She freezes and he attacks her mercilessly. She only defends against his rushdown out of instinct. His loud voice is a mix of mockery and anger.

"What if Assassin had defeated you in that 'honorable' battle? Your Master would have lost while you were stubbornly using your pride as a banner!"

She breaks his swords again, but they keep coming back. His words hurt her more than any attack he launches. He pushes her away and looks down on her.

"Ridiculous. Even I could defeat you in your state. Keep your honor and your selfish wish, drown in them and die desperate along with what you call your Master."

Her rage intensifies. "Do not... insult... my Master!"

She readies her sword. This alliance never was a good idea, and the man facing her is her natural enemy. That is what she would like to believe, but why do his words echo so much in her head? No one should be able to have this effect on her.

"You lost your humanity, your people, and your mentality will make you lose this war too."

"Stop..."

She says so in a small voice, feeling like a child being lectured. Archer looks behind her shoulder and sighs.

"Fun is over, I guess."

 **INTERLUDE OUT**

Rin stormed into my room and told me to follow her. Apparently, Archer went far beyond what he was supposed to do. I didn't even know she had sent him.

We dash through the empty streets, and the scenery awaiting us is the last one I was expecting. Saber and Archer are fighting each other. There are no possible doubts and her state seems much worse than his. They stop when seeing us and I run to her.

"Saber!"

I step in front of her, facing Archer. Her voice is oddly weak.

"Ben... what are you doing here?"

"What are you doing? Fighting our ally?"

I wish she had taken him out while being at it, but this is still bad. Rin walks to her own Servant.

"Archer, explain yourself."

He casts off his swords and adopts a bored, insolent attitude.

"We killed Assassin."

Rin and I look behind him and I put my hand to my mouth. A huge crater covers a quarter of the staircase leading to Ryudou temple. Saber shakes. At first I naively think she's cold, but she's actually containing her rage.

"I fought Assassin as I was supposed to, but Archer felt as it would quicker to defeat both of us with an exploding arrow."

I look at Archer in disbelief. "What!?"

"I knew that Saber would escape it, and she did. Assassin was about to release a powerful blow, and basic arrows were not enough to take him down. Aren't you glad we are victorious, Saber's Master?"

I walk to him and shout directly at his face, blinded by anger.

"You put her in danger during a duel and you expect me to approve of it?"

His glare would terrify me without the adrenaline rush in my veins.

"I don't need your approval. There was a battle and we won it. Go hide behind your boundary fields and lies if you aren't happy with what a war is about."

Rin separates us and speaks up.

"Stop it, both of you. Archer, it doesn't explain why you were fighting Saber."

"She attacked me. I showed no enmity after killing Assassin, and I could have shot her fifty times in the amount of time it took her to reach me."

He snickers. "Still, she was as angry as this boy and rushed at me, so I had to defend myself."

I turn to Saber. "Your version?"

She looks at us all, apparently ashamed.

"I attacked Archer. If you wish to punish me, Master, I will accept it."

I shake my head. "There's no way I would do that. Now, Rin."

I glare at her. "Your Servant used a Noble Phantasm and almost killed mine. Was that your plan all along? Did you wish for that explosion to take her out too?"

She returns the favor in kind.

"I didn't, and I'm really mad that you would think that! I did tell him to take any opportunity he could to kill an enemy. He followed his orders but went overboard. Archer, I told you not to shoot Saber."

"I didn't aim at her, otherwise Assassin would be alive, not her."

Rin makes a pained face.

"Don't play around, you knew that this would happen."

"I thought that she would be able to understand, but I have already discussed that topic with her."

He glances at Saber, who steps back. What happened between them?

"Rin, you threatened me to break our alliance earlier, and I'm afraid I will have to do the same if you can't control your Servant."

She nods. "It's only fair. Do you still want to cooperate with us?"

The big question. I feel like everyone is waiting for my decision.

What if I refused? Rin could just order Archer to kill me where I stand. I doubt Saber could react in her current state. It takes me a bit of time, but I manage to find an answer.

"Archer overdid it but I believe your words. Saber overreacted too. My condition is that you talk with him for this situation not to happen again while we're allies. I'll do the same, obviously."

She smiles. "Okay. Let's leave before every Servant in town runs after us. We should spend the night in my mansion."

I raise an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because if Caster is up there, she'll have us followed for sure. It's better if she has less chances of figuring out where our base is. I doubt Ilyasviel will show up anyway. My house has all the necessary protections."

Archer looks at Saber funnily and vanishes. I sigh.

"What an evening..."

We walk to Rin's mansion. Saber stays at my side, and I feel like she's unusually tired.

-.-.-.-

"Here's the guest room."

Rin grins mischievously. It's a bed for two people... Saber nods.

"We shall spend the night in this room, then."

"All right! You two sleep well, Archer is on watch as a punishment. Good night!"

She leaves and slams the door with a laugh. I'm about to complain to Saber for her quick decision, but that changes when I see the look on her face.

"Saber?"

She looks tired and lost, almost depressed. I'm really worried about what Archer said.

"I will stand by the door, Master."

"Of course not. The bed is big enough, and you need some rest as much as I do."

She blushes. "Ah... Thanks."

I decide to stay fully clothed save for my coat, and she just undoes her hair before going under the blankets.

I said that with assurance but now that she's that close, the situation is embarrassing. We both lay on our backs and look at the ceiling. The silence is heavy and sleep doesn't come at all.

"Ben."

"Yeah?"

"Have I deceived you?"

"Why would you even think that?"

Her voice echoes with shame.

"I attacked our ally, acted on my own, forced my desire onto you and made you expose yourself when you and Rin ran to us."

I sigh. "You were stubborn but Archer did shoot first. I can't blame you for that... I was very mad too."

"I did not attack him because of that arrow. It was more the fact that he mocked my honor as a knight."

"He did?"

She nods slowly. "I was more angered by my unfinished duel with Assassin than Archer's attack. He told me that my oath was misplaced, as I could have lost on my own."

This is a trippy subject. I turn my head to my right side, and I see her looking at me under the moonlight. Her emerald eyes are fascinating.

"Saber... I would have approved of his move if it hadn't been a global attack that had hurt you. Plus I'm sure he intended to damage you as well. He's an enemy."

She makes a difficult expression.

"I... understand. Objectively, Archer's move was the most efficient. I still cannot approve of it from the bottom of my heart. He kept trying to question who I was, and I lost my nerve. I owe you an apology."

"I want to win this war, Saber, but I don't want to dishonor you either. We will find a way to victory by ourselves."

I temper my voice to a whisper. "I accepted to maintain our alliance mainly because Archer was standing a meter away and would've cut my head off as soon as he could have, but we will fight on your own soon enough. I promise."

She smiles weakly.

"Thank you. I do not know who that Servant is, but he seems to know me well, and I dislike the way he treats me greatly."

"It's weird. We shall investigate on this too. How are your wounds?"

"I only was blown away by the wave of the explosion, thus I was able to regenerate entirely. As for my wound from Gae Bolg, it is healed."

She's playing tough. "You still look weak to me."

A blush. "I... It is just that I fought three times, and my energy is not at its peak. It will replenish before tomorrow."

"Okay then. I will conduct a bit more prana into our link before sleeping, so it should help."

"I understand. Please stay focused even while sleeping. I do not trust this place."

How can I even do that? I refrain a laugh before turning to my side, back to her for the safest position. Soon after that, I feel a very light touch on my back, and my heart jumps.

"You came to my rescue. Thank you, Master."

The hand retreats. There is nothing to answer, and I make sure that I'll remember every second of that small moment. Sleep takes us right after that.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **To be continued in Day 4 - The Holy Sword**

 **"Saber... It has been ten years, but only an instant for you."**

 **"I warned you, Shinji."**

 **"Destroying yourself for defense? That is quite ironic."**

 **"It's my duty as a Magus... and a sister."**


	5. Day 4 : The Holy Sword

**Thanks a lot for your feedbacks. I can't answer most of the questions without spoiling, but rest assured that Ben's circumstances will be explained and clarified. Also, I fixed the spacing on the previous chapters because there were too many line jumps. It's more comfortable to read now, though the content is unchanged. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **DAY 4 - THE HOLY SWORD**

I don't know if it's because of her proximity, but no nightmares invade my sleep this time. Flashes of her past life appear again instead.

King Arthur wasn't a human being. When she took out Caliburn, and then got Excalibur along with Avalon, she stopped aging and was granted immortality. Her gender was irrelevant. Who she was, what she enjoyed, all of these matters were irrelevant as well. She only was a symbol.

Who would strive for such a life? She cast away all of her emotions and led her country with all her might, only to get betrayed in the end. Her people put her on a pedestal they wouldn't ever reach, and then complained that she didn't understand them. Her complete devotion was rewarded with having to fight her own army and facing a tragic, remorseful end.

Yet she lived. She fulfilled her duty, engraved her name in a legend and led Britain with an iron fist. Only someone without humanity could have accomplished that. However, the young woman that took out the sword is still alive in her, I'm certain of that. She isn't a machine but a person, no matter how much she denies it.

The vision fades away in a bittersweet maelstrom.

-.-.-.-

I wake up in a bed much more comfortable than my futon, in an unknown room. I shake my sleepy mind and remember what happened. Archer and Saber had a fight, and we went to Rin's mansion. I turn to the right after raising my upper half, following a quiet noise which turns out to be Saber's regular breath. She's deeply asleep, and the hand that I felt yesterday is lying near where I was a second ago.

She deserves a better fate. Seeing her that peaceful in the morning light only reinforces my will to see her happy. After standing up as silently as I can, I leave the guest room and head downstairs. No one is there yet, so I sit on the living room couch and imagine how depressing it must be to live alone in such a big house. It's ten past six, according to the big clock. Soon I hear soft steps above me, and Rin shows up. She apparently jumped straight out of bed and makes an... interesting sight.

"Oh hello..."

Clearly back to zombie mode, she raises a hand and waves at me in slow motion.

"Good morning."

I try to act normally, but her yellow, messy pajamas are quite the distraction, no matter how hard I try not to stare. She narrows her eyes, tilts her head and starts walking away before staring back at me in shock.

"Huh?!"

She looks at herself, then at me, then back at herself, and runs to the bathroom. I've rarely had occasions to laugh recently, so I should thank her later. About twenty minutes pass before she reappears in her school uniform, much more energetic.

"I can't believe you saw me like that! I was about to wake you guys up. What's up with you wandering around my house?"

I roll my eyes. "I wasn't 'wandering around', just woke up before you. No big deal."

She huffs. "No big deal for you. Tea?"

"Sure."

She goes to the kitchen while I wait lazily. I wouldn't mind some extra sleep once we get home, but I bet my dense Servant wouldn't allow it. After brewing the tea and serving us two cups, she sits next to me on the couch. She showered after the small incident and, well, she smells nice. I distract myself from these impure thoughts by diving into my cup.

"That tea tastes amazing..."

"I would've kicked you out if you had said otherwise. It's one of my favorites."

We enjoy it in silence and she eventually relaxes.

"Do you plan on going to school as usual today, Rin?"

"Of course. If your guess about Shinji is correct, I have to watch over him."

"True. I can't come back today since people would start finding me suspicious. I will wander nearby, ready for anything. I doubt the day will be calm after everything that happened yesterday."

A shadow crosses her face.

"Townfolks will obviously wonder about the big crater Archer made. As for the school, I agree. Your disguise was not that convincing since you looked more like a teacher than a student."

It didn't take long for the mockeries to come back.

"I don't think 26 counts as anything other than young."

"Ancient."

She chuckles. Why are we enemies again? I finish my tea before addressing the elephant in the room.

"Rin, about Archer and Saber..."

"Yes?"

"Do you have any idea why he acts like that towards her? I'm sure you didn't know he was going to shoot a Noble Phantasm at her face, but he's annoyed her with questions every time they were alone together."

Her dumbfounded expression makes me understand that she was oblivious to those events.

"I had no idea... I figured there was some kind of connection when he let her slash him, but it seems that it goes deeper than that."

She takes her head in her hands and groans.

"Damn, if only I knew who he was!"

So he hasn't told her... That's a good thing, at least. I act as genuinely surprised as I can.

"Wait... You don't know who your Servant is?"

"He doesn't remember... The summoning didn't occur as it should have, and he says that it messed up his memory. Maybe he's just hiding it from me to not reveal what his link to Saber is."

That seems to hurt her. I smile reassuringly.

"I'm sure he would tell you. He hates me but I can tell you two make a good team."

"He doesn't..."

She interrupts herself and shakes her head.

"He does hate you. I'm sorry about that and I have no explanation."

I shrug. "Honestly, I don't care, as long as he doesn't shoot me in the back. As for Saber, she was shaken by his words, so I'd rather have them limit interactions other than fighting together. Can you ask him to stop bothering her?"

"We already had a similar conversation after you went to bed, but I will emphasize that point. If our Servants fight again, it will be to decide who's worthy of the Holy Grail."

She gives me a defiant look that makes me smirk.

"Sure thing. I had a talk with Saber too, and I think things can settle down if we all make some efforts."

That makes her snicker. Uh oh.

"Speaking of her, how did you like my guest room strategy?"

I blush hard. "What? We aren't like that!"

She laughs wholeheartedly.

"You're too easy, Ben. It's not even challenging to find new ways of messing with you."

As I'm planning my revenge while she cleans the cups, Saber comes down the stairs.

"Good morning, Ben."

"Hey there. Slept well?"

"Yes."

She seems in a better state than before going to sleep and that reassures me. A mocking voice echoes from the kitchen.

"Oh, you were able to sleep? Ben is a real gentleman!"

Our bewildered stares cross. My blush comes back instantly and her cheeks redden as well. She clenches her fists and walks to the origin of this mess.

"Such vile insinuations are quite rude and misplaced! You should know that there is nothing of the sort between us, Rin!"

Our tormentor's head appears at the kitchen's door and grins to me.

"Hear that, Ben?"

I raise a hand, defeated. "Not interested."

-.-.-.-

We split up in front of the mansion. Saber and I will go back home for a bit before starting the patrols, and Rin will head to school in Archer's company.

"Watch out for Shinji, okay?"

She crosses her arms. "I'm still not entirely convinced, but I will. You two be careful on your way home."

I give her a smile before leaving. Saber walks at my side, as usual. We generally don't chitchat much, but after ten minutes of nothing, I find that silence heavy. We pass some people going to work, and all of them are looking at the temple hill with an almost comical expression. I can't really blame them. At least it gives Saber her tongue back.

"His action was careless. Everyone in the city will be worried about this now, and that cannot be helpful to us."

I sigh. "Right. I don't think Kirei can fix such a crater, so we'll have to live with it. I bet they'll blame it on gas leaks again."

We're getting near our base now. Now that I think of it, I gave Shinji twenty-four hours, so he officially has six more to remove the boundary field. I wonder what he will do.

"Ben?"

"What is it?"

"You seem lost in thought. Is there anything bothering you?"

"I was just thinking about the day awaiting us. I doubt that Rider and Caster will leave us alone after all that happened yesterday."

"Then it shall be easier. If the enemy comes to me, I will greet them with my sword. It should not worry you at all."

That's it. Her pure confidence and absolute seriousness make me laugh. To nobody's surprise, she doesn't take that reaction too well and glares at me.

"May I inquire why you are snickering? I have withstood enough bad humor for a morning."

"Heh, it's nothing... I just love that mentality. You have zero doubts on your victory against other Servants."

Her sulking expression is way too cute.

"Ben! I would appreciate if you stopped making fun of me. From what I witnessed, I do not believe I would lose a fight against these two, that is all."

"Relax, I'm just teasing. Let's get something to eat, I can't start the day with only tea. Laisse-moi entrer."

The boundary field around our base is still holding up and lets us enter through the main gate.

"You mentioned two of them, but what about Archer?"

I ask her that question while making a true breakfast. It's a pity Rin doesn't fashion them. Saber answers after a short silence.

"Archer?"

The look on her face makes me almost regret my question, but this is a topic we need to discuss.

"I'm sorry to bring this up again, but you fought him. Do you think that you would defeat him in a duel?"

"... I cannot estimate that, Ben."

I put the food on the table and we dig in with pleasure.

"Really?"

She swallows her egg and shakes her head.

"That man is truly a mystery. He used his Noble Phantasm and showed us how powerful he was. However, he is also excellent in swordfighting."

"Do you mean he's a match for you even at close range? An Archer class shouldn't compete with you in that regard."

"It is not that simple. I am advantaged in strength and swordsmanship. However, his skill is astounding. His twin swords are not powerful, but it seems he can project them infinitely. I have never heard of such a warrior in any legend."

"Me neither. Projection is an overlooked magic, but I'm certain he has some petty tricks in his sleeve. Still, you could beat him if you went full power, right?"

She looks at the table and frowns.

"Understand this... Would that arrow have hit me directly, I would not be having this conversation with you you right now."

I had guessed, but it's a hard hit. My heartbeat accelerates as I clench my fists out of anger.

"How could he..."

"Ben?"

"We will defeat him. No one else will, even if I have to heal him up myself to prevent his death. We need to have the last word in this fight. He's disrespected you too much."

She pauses, apparently surprised.

"I agree, though be warned. I will stop you if you try to save his life in order to kill him yourself."

Her visible joy calms me down in an instant. That slightly amused smile is so heartwarming... I guess she isn't impervious to humor, after all.

"Heh. You try."

Archer doesn't leave my thoughts as we resume eating.

"So, if I sum it up, if you could get close to him, you'd definitely win, right?"

She nods. "Although he has not shown us everything, I am certain that an archer cannot match me hand to hand. The victory will belong to the one who pulls out their final attack first, thus the context will be essential."

"Understood. I bet you're secretly cursing me for ordering you to spare Rin."

She answers my smile with her own.

"I figured that much was obvious."

I'm about to protest when I realize and groan.

"Revenge for earlier, eh? That's fair."

Her almost silent laugh rings as I clean up the table. I do the dishes and meet her in the courtyard afterwards. The weather is cloudy.

"It might rain, or even snow, who knows?"

Saber's head turns to the sky in answer to my words. She's remarkably easy to read, and I can see that she's in a better mood than usual.

"Indeed."

I walk to her side. "So, how's your energy level?"

Her seriousness comes back in an instant, as always.

"I used a large amount of it yesterday, but it is mostly refilled. I have a great pool to draw from and you provide me enough."

"Good. About that, there's something that I wanted to talk about."

She tilts her head. "I shall do my best to answer any request."

"I've been thinking about your Noble Phantasm. I have a feeling that we'll have to use it in the incoming battles."

"I share it. Does it mean that we will reveal ourselves?"

I make a confident face.

"We've seen all the other Servants, and I believe you are the most powerful aside from Berserker. Besides, I'm sure we can also defeat him with a fully charged Ex- you know what. If we keep hesitating, we will miss opportunities."

"I understand. With your energy, I can certainly use it once a day. However, it can damage the landscape even more than Archer's attack. I believe you do not want me to destroy the whole town."

"Not really... We'll have to adjust the battles to make it usable, then. I want one Servant dead today. I'm certain that Rider will do something about the boundary field."

She gives me a cute questioning look.

"Does that mean we will come back to school?"

I cross my arms. "That would be too suspicious. We will wander in the neighborhood and watch out for any weird event."

"A good plan."

Her smile right after makes my heart thump.

"Saber...?"

"You sound more assured, and your recklessness seems to be transforming into a better grasp of battling. It makes me glad."

Gah. I look away, embarrassed.

"I... I'm..."

I can hear her approaching to check on my state.

"I'm gonna make us some sandwiches!"

I walk back to the house, my cheeks on fire.

"I approve of this idea."

Her voice is cheerful. I'm glad she's having fun, but my heart won't be able to take many moments like that one. I prepare four sandwiches with various things we bought yesterday, put them in a small bag and join her again in the courtyard. She's sitting on the wooden porch step.

"Are we going?"

"Hmhm. I want to be nearby if anything happens. Let's go."

 **INTERLUDE**

In an underground chamber, a man wearing a golden armor is drinking wine with visible delight. One would say that the drink and the man himself look refined, and for good reason. The king of kings only seeks for the best quality goods.

Another man enters the room and both stare at each other like old friends would.

"Long time no see, Gilgamesh."

Kotomine Kirei doesn't seem surprised nor happy to see the Servant. He is used to his presence, although it has been a while since their last encounter. Gilgamesh takes a sip before answering him with an arrogant smile.

"Indeed, Kirei. You could say that business brought me back."

The priest keeps his emotionless tone.

"I certainly did not miss you stealing from my stock."

"I told you before, this wine is good enough for me, the king. You should take it as a compliment. Besides, I have a feeling that I should keep my own for a greater occasion."

"I take it you intend to participate in the war?"

He asks the question while sitting down, facing his Servant from the previous war.

"Every valuable in this world is mine, thus I have a word to say when lowlives fight for my possession. I also have a revenge to take on that disgusting vessel."

He savors a long sip before speaking again.

"However, it is too soon. The battlefield is tainted with unworthy weaklings. Standing near them is an honor they do not deserve."

"There are a few odd cases, but the Masters are definitely less... entertaining than in the previous war. Emiya Kiritsugu's son died."

Gilgamesh smirks.

"Were you expecting him to be your new nemesis? That is truly a shame. Does this mean that you have forsaken seeking enjoyment?"

"I had little hope in finding it. There is an unexpected guest, though."

"Oh? Who might that be?"

"Saber's Master. That should interest you, king of kings. If my memory is correct, you had some kind of attraction to her."

"Mind your words, Kirei. She is a flower full of thorns that I will pick and make mine. What about her Master?"

"He is a foreigner who murdered Emiya's son to take his Command Spells, then claimed Saber for himself."

The Servant smiles calmly.

"Is that so? Then he committed the same felony as you. It is unfortunate that you took care of a foreign Magus to be outplayed by another one."

Kirei snorts. "He is merely an annoyance. The only troubling thing is that he wasn't sent by the Association either. Apparently, he is a freelance. Perhaps it is for the best."

"And he claimed her... I shall take what is mine when the time comes. For now, I will remain a spectator, as long as they do not displease me. How is your new Servant doing?"

"I do not need more scouting for now, so he is on standby. I have no real use for him, but that could change in the next days."

"I can feel that your interest is piqued, no matter what excuses you make up."

"I am intrigued, but interested is a strong word. They did some damage to the city yesterday, and I have a lot of work ahead."

Kirei stands back up and leaves as Gilgamesh empties the bottle and slowly twirls his glass.

"Saber... It has been ten years, but only an instant for you."

 **INTERLUDE OUT**

"Do you want to investigate the mansion?"

We're at the spot where we split up yesterday morning, and Saber asks me something I've been considering myself.

"... I'm not sure. It's a good track since Shinji is our main suspect, but I'm afraid that it could blow our chances."

"Very well, I will follow your plan, Ben."

We take another street and reach the school district. I didn't put the uniform on because we're not entering it if nothing happens today.

"Let's walk around and look out for anything strange."

-.-.-.-

Well, nothing happens for two hours and I'm getting slightly bored. Saber sighs.

"Be patient, Master."

"I know. How about we go to the forest, near the place we fought Rider in?"

She tilts her head. "Do you have a plan?"

"We stay out of the boundary field, in the woods. We won't raise as much attention and it's a good spot to attract her."

We do exactly that and sit in the calm forest. Now I'm still bored and in an even more boring place. We eat two of the sandwiches around eleven. Saber wolfs down hers in an instant after two tentative bites. I chuckle.

"You surely like food."

She stares at me questioningly.

"It is just a secondary source of energy, nothing else."

"Nothing, eh? You should see your face when you eat eclairs..."

"Ben! This is rather impolite."

She blushes while scolding me. After I failed relaxing the tensed atmosphere, we remain silent for a long moment. As I'm starting to seriously consider finishing my night right here, she stands up and looks towards the school.

"A Servant is approaching fast."

I do the same and prepare myself.

"Wait, Ben... Could it be?"

She gets near me and waits without arming herself. Surely enough, a heroic spirit stands in front of us a couple of seconds later.

"A picnic in the woods? I am sorry to interrupt."

"What are you here for, Archer?"

She walks to him and her odd tone makes me certain that she's still shaken by yesterday's events. The knight in red crosses his arms and adopts his usual bored expression.

"Believe me, I'm not here because I want to. I have a message from Rin."

I walk next to Saber and try to speak without sounding like I want him dead seven times by tomorrow.

"What is it? Did something happen?"

"Well, it seems we have to say 'good job' to you two. Your guess was correct."

The ironic composure disappears as he becomes dead serious.

"Matou Shinji asked her to cooperate with him as a Master."

Saber's eyes widen. "Really? How did she react?"

A smirk. "As you know, she isn't really versed in diplomacy, thus she royally declined his offer. We weren't able to kill him since she doesn't want innocents involved."

His frown makes his disapproval clear.

"I do think we could have taken him out... She was always too soft."

I cross my arms.

"So what? Do we wait for curfew and kill him when he leaves school?"

"That's one plan, although I doubt he will remain inactive after the refusal. Apparently, another Master threatened him and he's looking for help in that regard."

An awkward moment follows as both Servants stare at me. I grumble.

"Fine, I might have shaken him a bit, once I saw him playing around the key spot and confirmed his identity."

Saber's glare is painful.

"And I praised you for being careful? What if his Servant had attacked you?"

"I took measures against that and had a Command Spell ready in the worst case. Thought it would be a risk worth taking. Anyway, he's certainly gonna act soon. What does Rin want us to do?"

He seems amused by our small argument.

"She wants you two ready to strike and plans on watching over him for the rest of the day. Well, it is pretty much the current setup."

I sigh. "We'll stay here, then. Is that all?"

"No."

He turns to Saber, and his face surprises both of us.

"I had a discussion with my Master and I realized that I had gone too far concerning our cooperation. I am sorry, Saber."

She looks unsure about how to react.

"Sorry for...?"

"I do not regret shooting the arrow given the result, but I shouldn't have disrespected you afterwards."

She gauges him while I stare at them, dumbfounded.

"You called me king and your mockeries were too accurate to be random. Tell me who you are."

He makes a difficult face.

"I don't remember. My memory is hazy, but I have an idea about your identity, somehow. I didn't tell Rin because she would have harassed me with questions."

Liar. Saber doesn't seem to buy it entirely.

"Amnesia? That does not excuse your behavior, but I shall overlook what happened for the sake of our temporary alliance."

Her face softens, making my heart sink. I feel a sudden urge to tell her to kill him right now, but she would probably hate me if I made her betray her honor like that. I grit my teeth in silence.

Archer turns his back to us. "So be it. I will get back to my Master now."

He disappears, and Saber doesn't move nor speak. I walk to her.

"You take a simple apology like that after what he did?"

Her face is a complex mixture of emotions.

"I... I haven't really forgiven him, but at least it should make the end of our cooperation easier to bear for me."

She makes a big sigh and turns to me.

"Now, Ben... Have you been lying to me?"

I take a step back when I see her face. I'm never getting used to those glares.

"I just thought you wouldn't like the idea of threatening suspects! I didn't actually start a fight, if that's what worries you."

"Unbelievable. I can understand why you took that initiative, but please at least be honest with me."

There's a heavy silence after that, during which I realize how many lies remain unrevealed. I scratch the back of my head.

"I will, sorry. Want the second sandwich?"

The mention of food calms her down instantly. She nods slowly, her green eyes gleaming with eagerness.

"Certainly."

-.-.-.-

My ultimatum to Shinji has come to an end. That gives me a good excuse to cut his head off the next time I see him, doesn't it? A long, silent moment passes after we're done with food. Saber is looking at the canopy above us but I can tell that she's focused on our surroundings. This nothingness is worse than any fight, and I'm starting to grow impatient.

My plea is answered eventually, though, as a strange sound resonates in the whole forest. Even I can feel the outburst of energy that is emanating from the school. The boundary field... Saber arms herself.

"What is your order, Master?"

"Let's go there together."

We do so and run to the archery range. As soon as we enter the grounds, a crimson red veil fills our visions. A dome of blood is covering the whole place.

The air is so heavy it hurts. The spell isn't at full power, but it's probably enough to knock out anyone without magic energy. Saber looks at the rooftop.

"I can feel a Servant there... two, actually."

I nod and we run to the building entrance. The air is even thicker in there.

"Ben, Saber!"

Rin jogs to us. I can tell that she's not in a good mental state.

"The students... they..."

I grab her shoulder and speak sharply to wake her up.

"Show me. They can't be dead yet."

She leads us to the second floor. The atmosphere is growing more and more sickening, and it gets worse when her trembling finger points at a classroom. Corpses... I gulp, trying to suppress a nauseous wave without much success. Saber joins me and shakes her head.

"They are alive, Ben, Rin. Their energy is being consumed, but we should manage to save them if we stop this soon."

There is no time to waste, then. I turn back to Rin.

"Where's Archer?"

"He's fighting Rider on the roof."

"Let's go, then. We need to take her out fast."

We get past countless students in the same state on our way to the rooftop. I hear the sounds of weapons clashing long before we open the heavy door leading to it. Archer and Rider are fighting indeed. He is holding his usual twin swords and she's attacking from every angle with her chain. Her style consists of moving around all the time, like she did against Saber. The red Servant's defense is nearly flawless, as he parries and moves in a fluid motion while attacking when he sees an opportunity to do so. From what I see, though, he hasn't landed a hit either.

Rin grits her teeth and stares beyond the fighters. There, in a corner...

"Shinji..."

She sounds angry, probably at herself. The blue-haired Master is watching the action with content, a book in hand. That's his borrowed Command Spell.

"Ah, Tohsaka... See what happens when you're not a good girl? They're all gonna die because of you!"

His arrogant, nosy laugh grinds my gears. I step forward and glare at him.

"I warned you, Shinji."

"You! You are with her!?"

I analyze the situation quickly. Rider is busy with Archer...

"Saber, kill him."

Without an hesitation, she dashes straight at him. Rider escapes Archer with blinding speed and interrupts Saber's charge with a somersault kick. She confronts us with confidence while her Master speaks up.

"See? You can't do anything!"

Rin answers sharply.

"How stupid can you be? There's no way your Servant can take both of ours."

He groans, a bit less assured.

"Tch, is this what you have to resort on? And you're surprised I set up a safety measure?"

"I show no pity or fairness for people that involve innocents."

He looks at his Servant in purple, unsure of the next step. She speaks up for the first time, her voice soft as a whisper.

"These people are too dangerous, Master. I shall defeat them here."

He shows clear doubt to that.

"Two Servants at once while protecting me? You can't do that."

"I can, but I must get you safe first. Do you allow me to use my full powers after casting off the field?"

"Since when do you suggest plans, Rider? Fine, if you think you can, cast it off and kill them!"

"Let me take you away from this place first."

Saber points her sword at her.

"We won't allow that."

Archer has taken out his bow and seems to share her opinion. There's surely no way she can escape us, unless she... takes off the seal on her eyes. I look away immediately. Archer just has the time to step in front of Rin, but can't do much more. Even Saber has stopped.

Medusa, the mythical beast. Her eyes cannot petrify a fellow Servant but will at least slow them down for a moment. As for Rin and I, we should avoid them at all costs, obviously. I catch a glimpse of her backing away. Saber curses under her breath, and I raise my head. Rider grabbed Shinji and jumped down the roof. Archer lowers his bow.

"This is troublesome. Are they gone?"

No one answers as we feel a huge way of energy coming from where she landed. Both of our Servants prepare themselves. The boundary field vanishes with an odd sound. It's good news for the students, but it also means that all the gathered energy is coming back to her. Surely enough, she emerges again, coming back from where she jumped down. She is mounting a huge pegasus, the one that rushed at us yesterday night. Their figures fill the grey sky and send shivers down my spine. I feel her stare again and turn away with difficulty.

"Now we know how she got that class."

Archer keeps his sarcastic personality no matter what, apparently. Rider answers with amusement.

"Laugh while you can. I will defeat all of you now. Bellerophon."

I know that this is her Noble Phantasm: golden reins that give her complete control on the pegasus and turn it into a killing machine. Her energy rises again and our Servants tense up. Archer shoots a barrage of red arrows, but the beast repels them with its wings. Saber's head turns to me.

"Master, get some cover!"

"Then, I shall aim for... the sarcastic man, surely."

I feel something grabbing my arm.

"Come with me, Ben!"

Rin. I follow her obediently and stares back at Saber, who gives me a slight nod. I know she shares my thoughts.

 _"I am the bone of my sword."_

We hear a terrifying noise as soon as Archer finishes his chant. I can't help but stop two meters away from the door and take a look. As Rider starts her charge...

"Rho Aias!"

A flower-shaped shield materializes in front of him. Rider and her mount crash on it like a car against a wall, creating a shockwave that almost sends me flying. Saber doesn't waver and dashes to the enemy, taking advantage of the fact she's been slown down. Three petals explode, then one more, then Rider sees Saber and escapes just in time. Archer took some light damage and the pegasus flew out of reach. He can't possibly cast that shield forever and Rider won't be fooled twice.

"We must find Shinji, Ben! We're only a burden here!"

I don't like leaving Saber but Rin is right. Both of us would probably have been hurt without Archer's shield. We hear another explosion as strong while climbing down the stairs, and the whole building shakes. Rin is beyond angry at this point.

"Acting like that in daylight! Shinji is completely out of his mind!"

We run through the corridors in which the air is still heavy. I guess Rider's spell will leave traces for a while.

"We should force him to command her to stop. I'm sure he'll value his life more than his pride!"

"That's true, but how do we find him?"

She raises a good point. We stop and look at each other.

"... No idea. Did he run away from school? What was his book anyway?"

She ponders.

"Maybe... I mean, he's definitely not a Magus. Some kind of compensation?"

"Let's..."

I freeze as a rattling sound echoes ahead. A group of bone golems spawns and faces us. What remains of my patience is thrown out of the window.

"AH COME ON."

 **INTERLUDE - ARCHER**

The flying Servant changed her strategy and is now mainly aiming at Saber. Archer tries to shoot at her regularly, but her speed and power of her mount make it completely useless. Saber defends well, but the more Rider charges at her, the more damage she takes without being able to give it back. Besides, Medusa's eyes have an annoying effect that slightly impacts their powers. He sighs while preparing another arrow.

"That Noble Phantasm is definitely A-rank... What a bother."

Rider hovers above them and chuckles.

"I might not be as strong as you two, but my Noble Phantasm is unbeatable. Now which one of you will fall first, I wonder..."

"Trace, on."

He summons Kanshou and Bakuya, his twin swords, and throws them to circle the enemy. She rushes forward to avoid the spinning blades and aims for him. Saber's energy bursts as she anticipates the trajectory and slashes with all her might. She is again repelled by the speed, but that interruption allows Archer to completely dodge the charge. He summons a new pair immediately. There is no time to say thanks. The twin swords attract each other, which means that the first pair is coming back.

"Saber!"

He calls for her and hopes she will catch the hint. She releases the barrier surrounding her sword and launches a wind shockwave to Rider's face. Bellerophon flies sideways at high speed. She maneuvers it so well that she can dodge most of Saber's attack. However, she doesn't see the returning flying swords thanks to the diversion. They slash the horse's sides. It's not enough to kill it, but it should slow it down and temper her assurance.

While that happens, he lets go of the second pair and projects his bow once more before shooting another barrage.

"Guh, you!"

Rider doesn't seem that confident anymore as she takes some distance while avoiding them. He could use Kaladbolg to finish her off, but he also wants to see Saber's Noble Phantasm. Know your enemy, as they say... although it's not really new for him. Bellerophon flies in circle around them, out of reach. That wound wasn't fatal and it seems that Rider wants to keep the same strategy.

Saber suddenly bows her head and makes a surprised face.

"What is happening below? Is it..."

Now that the fight paused, he can feel it too. Caster? That is a really bad timing. He can't possibly retreat from this, though, so he will have to count on his Master to survive.

Saber readies herself. Her sword became visible after the wind attack, and he can still see its shape as she didn't bother hiding it again. Rider charges at her. She's barely slower than before, and again Saber can't do much. However, her face shows pure confidence. The mounted woman laughs.

"You are finally showing us your sword? I see... a last heroic act before a painful death. How meaningless..."

The king of knights does not answer. Archer snickers, almost feeling pity for their opponent. This fight is over.

 **INTERLUDE OUT**

"Ein Körper ist ein Körper!"

As I ready myself, Rin jumps in front of me and throws a topaz towards the golems before casting her spell. There's an explosion, a flash of light and... dust. They were obliterated without anything around them being damaged. A refined magic indeed.

"Wow... why didn't you use that in the previous fights?"

She groans. "Because they are super expensive! We must find the origin of this!"

She starts running to the floor below and I follow her. We pass some other golems that don't resist her orbs and my enhanced fists. I hope that the real Caster isn't here, or else we are in big trouble. We hear a weak, moaning voice on the second floor. Two golems leave the room it's coming from. We quickly take them out and enter. Shinji... Apparently he didn't run away. That was a bad call from his part, because now a there's a hole in his chest, probably made by a bone sword. I close the slide door and push a desk in front of it. Rin crouches next to him.

"Matou..."

He coughs up blood.

"You filthy cowards... ugh... my Servant will destroy you all."

"It's over, just give up."

I approach and adopt a much rougher tone than her.

"Order her to retreat, and I'll heal you up."

"Liar... You just want a complete victory, don't you?"

The slide door opens and we turn back, expecting the golems to come back. A middle-aged man in a suit enters after pushing the desk aside, and Rin gasps.

"Kuzuki?"

My brain races, and I stand between them. His stare is cold as ice, and his presence itself is horrifying in its emptiness.

"Why are you still standing? You shouldn't be able to move."

I ask him this while perfectly knowing the answer. He is under Caster's protection. This is bad.

"So you two are Masters. I didn't think you would position yourselves so well."

My voice is panicked, no matter how hard I try to contain it.

"Do not step further!"

"Impossible, you aren't a Magus..."

Rin sounds astonished. It must be weird to see your own teacher threatening your life.

"I am not, Tohsaka. I am a killer."

The stance he takes afterwards makes his intentions clear. I feel my Command Spell throbbing. Saber is using a lot of energy and the fight above isn't over. What should I do? We ran into Caster's trap, and now we're all just prey for that man. I take off my coat.

"Ben, what are you...?"

"Run away if you can. I'll hold him off."

I must buy time and defend until Saber comes back, but am I strong enough to do that? Without a word, he takes a step forward. Then another. Then another. His stance doesn't change, and he looks like a snake ready to bite.

"Prot-"

As I try to cast a barrier, his left fist hits my chest in an instant, sending pain through my whole body.

"Ugh-"

Were those training sessions completely useless? I can't believe that. I run prana through my fists and throw one at his face. He dodges it easily and counters with another left to my belly. The pain is too much...

"Oh. I expected that to knock you out, but it seems like you have a special body."

Avalon is a lifesaver, I guess. He is only playing though. Perhaps he's being careful because he doesn't know my abilities well, or he's waiting for my mistake. Rin moves sideways and shoots some orbs towards him. He crouches to dodge and dashes at her. No!

"Rin!"

At the moment when I loosen my seal and run to him, a noise incomparable to the ones Rider's attacks made echoes, and the whole school seems to be about to explode. My Command Spell heats up.

I don't care. Pain assaults my nerves, and nothing matters other than keeping Kuzuki Souichirou away.

 **INTERLUDE - ARCHER**

The sword of promised victory appears. Archer readies his bow just in case, but he doubts that it will be useful.

"It is a magnificent blade, I will give you that. However, you cannot hope to match Bellerophon. This is the end, Saber."

The pegasus flies high in the sky and prepares for a mighty charge. The howling winds no longer envelope Saber's sword. All that remains is a golden light, brighter than any other. It radiates much more energy than Rider ever did.

"Your skill is astounding, Rider. As such, I will face you with my mightiest blow."

The pegasus charges as the word of release is said.

"EX-"

The king's holy blade turns into a giant ray of light.

"CALIBUR!"

It is shot towards the sky and pierces the clouds, engulfing Rider. There is no shout, no final words. The Servant and her mount are simply annihilated. The ray makes a beautiful sight, and even the cynical Archer cannot take his eyes off it. It quickly fades away and the hole in the sky bathes the roof in sunlight. Saber lowers her sword, panting.

"Archer? Archer!"

A voice echoes in his head.

"What is it, Rin?"

"We need you guys! Second floor!"

Ah, there was that problem too. He runs to the staircase, knowing that Saber will need a moment to recover from such energy consumption.

 **INTERLUDE OUT**

"Protège-"

The fist aiming at my neck is repelled.

"Protège-"

I parry another incoming one. The pain is terrible but I'm so thrown into the fight that I don't care. My limited barriers protect me from a good part of his hits and weaken the others. I spot Rin as he steps back, though I'd rather not given the face she's making.

"Destroying yourself for defense? That is quite ironic."

"Un mur sera révélé."

He dashes at me.

"Protège et repousse!"

The field casting is much quicker thanks to my prana burst. A light pink wall appears in front of me, pushing Kuzuki away. He tries to punch it, but I can take it for now. There's an odd sound and a figure in purple appears. Caster?

"We must leave, Souichirou. Their Servants are coming back."

"Understood."

They disappear before Rin's spell can reach them. I cast off the boundary field and fall on my knees. I'm going to vomit or pass out, probably both. My body starts convulsing uncontrollably.

"Ben!"

She runs to me and tightens my seal. I wasn't expecting her to finish me off but still, I'm relieved. The shaking stops soon, unlike the general pain. Archer enters the room a minute later. He looks down on me and crosses his arms.

"If you want to die that badly, please go all the way."

Rin glares at him. "He saved me, Archer. What happened up there?"

"Rider was defeated. I guess Saber won't call it a fair fight since we cooperated, but she used her Noble Phantasm and took her out. She is resting on the roof."

I stand up with difficulty when I hear that.

"I need to see her... ugh..."

A weak voice echoes from behind us.

"That stupid Servant... saying she could defeat them by herself... Hey, you! Heal me up! You promised!"

I had completely forgotten about Shinji. He is still alive, albeit in a bad state. I'm tempted to finish him off right away to avoid any further interaction.

"I didn't promise anything, and I don't have enough prana for that. Now tell me who the actual Master of Rider is."

"What are you talking about? I am!"

"Rin, check his arms."

She nods and does so.

"No Command Spell..."

"It burned when that bitch died! Why are you checking my arms?"

I sigh. "That's what I thought. He was lent the power to control her. Her actual Master is still around and has usable Command Spells."

A shadow crosses Rin's face, and I ask the obvious to Shinji.

"Is it your sister?"

"What?"

"I'm sick of your lies and I don't have much time, so answer me or I'll have my Servant finish you off. Otherwise the hospital will probably save your life, if you survive until then."

"You-"

"Ben, is this necessary?"

I turn to Rin but it's hard to focus because of my burning nerves.

"Of course. A Master can't roam freely!"

Archer speaks up. "For once I agree with him. This isn't a risk we can take, Rin."

She finds no counter to that, which is a rarity. I look back to the dying boy.

"So, is it Sakura?"

"Yes, it's her! That filthy girl from the Tohsakas, thinking she's special. She summoned Rider, but I used her as a real Master!"

If he can yell around like that, he will probably survive.

"I see. A Tohsaka, uh?"

Rin won't look at me. I turn my back to her and walk to the door.

"We shall talk about that later. Sakura is probably in this building, so have your Servant do what needs to be done. I'm going to check on Saber."

I walk out and head back to the roof with difficulty. I wish I could run to her, but even walking normally is hard. My seal is throbbing and my Command Spell is on fire but hey, we all survived. I push the rooftop door and see her on her knees. There's a bunch of craters around her, probably due to Rider's attacks.

"Saber!"

Seeing her gives me the strength to run.

"Ben..."

She looks exhausted but unharmed. I crouch in front of her.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes... But you..."

Her eyes fall on my left shoulder.

"You loosened it again..."

I force myself to smile reassuringly.

"I did it to save my life, Saber. I'm okay, I promise. I think we both need rest."

"What happened below?"

"Caster's Master attacked us, but we were able to fend him off. Given the energy you consumed, I'm guessing you used Excalibur?"

She smiles weakly.

"Indeed, the situation made it necessary. Now everyone will know who I am."

"Ha, at worst they'll hide from us after seeing what you can do."

I stand back up after saying that and extends my hand to her. She shakes her head.

"Do not push yourself, Master. I can handle my wounds."

She gets back on her feet with caution.

"Let's go meet Rin. There are a lot of things we need to talk about."

"Please be careful, Ben. We are the most vulnerable in this instant."

We make our way to the staircase, then to the corridor. The boundary field remnants are gone but the students are still unconscious. The pain due to my prana burst is a bit more bearable than yesterday, probably because I used less energy before loosening the seal.

"There you are."

We hear a familiar voice coming from the stairs ahead.

"What's up, Rin?"

"I was calling Kirei. He will take care of everything, as it's his role, but he suggests that we leave as soon as we can."

I frown. "That's..."

Obvious. She crosses her arms.

"He doesn't need to tell us! We can't stay here. Both of our Servants had a rough fight and we're basically on a crime scene."

"All right. And what happened to Sakura?"

She tenses up. Saber stares at us questioningly, oblivious to the recent updates.

"She is unconscious. I checked her arms, and Shinji didn't lie."

"So...?"

"So nothing, Ben. She has some magic circuits and they probably used her as a summoner to give the Servant to Shinji, as he said. If she was able to fight, she wouldn't have been affected by Rider's spell."

I'm half convinced by that argument.

"Or it's all a setup. She will still be a free Master with Command Spells. We can't even make her use them since she has no Servant to give orders to."

"I know her, Ben. She is completely harmless, which is why I didn't bother explaining our link to you."

Saber tries to ask what this is about, but my solemn words come out faster.

"Will you take responsibility?"

She pauses and her contrite face shows how conflicted she is right now.

"I will. If she shows any sign of being a threat, I will personally take care of her. It's my duty as a Magus... and a sister."

There's a heavy silence after that.

"Fine. I just hope we won't regret it. Let's head home for now."

We decide to leave by the woods, as we've raised enough attention for today. Archer has turned back to spirit form.

"By the way, Ben, I have bad news."

Rin says that while we're getting near the spot where Saber and I ate the sandwiches. We're going at a slow pace given our states.

"Shoot."

"Kirei wants to see us."

"... What?"

I stop and try to read in her eyes if it's a bad joke, but she is serious.

"He said that as a supervisor, he needed to clarify some things with us both, because (she takes a deep voice and imitates him terribly) discretion is supposed to be a basic concept for decent Magi."

She groans. I would laugh if Kirei didn't terrify me.

"So what, lecture time? All this mess is Rider's fault!"

"I know... but I think we should go. Servants won't be allowed in the church, but they can stay on watch nearby. We'll have time to rest since he said he wouldn't be back until late. He subtly blamed that on us, by the way."

Saber speaks up. "Have we got anything to gain from this discussion? If the risk is not worth the act, we should avoid that place altogether, especially at a late hour."

Rin answers her calmly. "He also said that he could provide us some information in exchange, so I'm willing to try. I don't want to have thirty messages on my voicemail the next time I go home."

Well, deep down I am against it, but I don't want to leave Rin alone with him either. He could sell my secrets to her in order to punish me.

"I'll go too, then. I planned on resting tonight, but this shouldn't pose a problem."

Saber doesn't object and we resume our walk.

"By the way, Rin, did Shinji survive?"

I don't really care about his life but morbid curiosity takes over.

"When I saw him for the last time, he was alive, so the hospital might be able to save him. You are scary when you threaten people, you know?"

She tilts her head while looking at me, making me blush.

"It was an emergency. I can't afford to be nice all the time."

She chuckles. "You terrified him, that's for sure..."

We proceed with telling Saber all that happened, then she does the same.

"I would never have guessed that King Arthur was a woman!"

That excites Rin for some reason. Saber remains serious and explains diligently.

"The sword chose whom was suited to wield it regardless of one's gender, Rin."

It seems like she doesn't want to talk more about that, as she turns to me.

"So you could use what we had practiced... I am happy that you managed to keep such an opponent away, though do be careful with your seal, Ben."

"I was born careful, Saber. You know it."

She glares at me while Rin ponders.

"He isn't a Magus but his attacks were reinforced by Caster's magic. I wonder how he even summoned her..."

I shrug. "The important part is that he's an enemy to defeat. Caster's magic is impressive too. Using an instant transportation spell like it's nothing..."

"She uses ancient magic. That's considered as sorcery by today's standards."

Medea lived in the age of Gods so there are no doubts about that.

-.-.-.-

"Laisse-moi entrer."

We go to the living room. It's four o'clock and I'm dead tired. I didn't get much sleep last night and today was certainly exhausting.

"I think I'll take a small nap before dinner, Rin, Saber. Wake me up if I don't, okay?"

Saber steps in front of me.

"Before that, Ben, there is a topic I need to discuss with you in private."

"Uh, okay."

I wonder what she wants... She heads to our room without a word. I'm expecting a tease from Rin about that, but when I turn to her, the gentle expression she makes is the last one I was expecting.

"... Rin? What's up?"

"There was one thing, Ben."

Damn, I just want some sleep. I still walk to her obediently and she says her next words in a soft voice.

"You saved me."

I'm pretty sure she's never used that tone with me before. She looks away, embarrassed.

"You put your life on the line and told me to run away... Why?"

This is a bit too cute for me. She should drop her moody facade more often.

"I... well, I got caught up into it, and felt like I could at least stop his attacks for a bit. Such a melee fighter is the worst kind of opponent for you in a small space, so the solution was obvious."

"But still-"

I sigh. "If you really want to count points, you had the opportunity to finish us off after those fights, and you didn't do anything, so let's call it quits."

Now that I think of it, the fact she immediately tightened my seal is touching. It means she values our team.

Her eyes widen. "What? That's not the same thing at all, you idiot!"

I smirk. "It's as your Servant said. You are too good-natured... Not that I mind."

Her cheeks go full pink. "You..."

"Now if you'll excuse me, I can barely stand so I'd like to sleep."

I turn my back to her and hear one last thing before reaching the corridor Saber went to.

"Thank you, jerk."

My smile doesn't waver as I reach my room door, which Saber is standing in front of.

"Is something the matter, Ben? You look strange."

I shrug. "Bah, nothing. Rin was just thanking me."

She narrows her eyes suspiciously. "Is that so... Can we have a word?"

"Of course."

Once inside, I face her usual seriousness.

"What is it that you want to talk about?"

"It is about my energy consumption."

I lean against a wall while thinking about her state. I can tell that she is weakened.

"Using Excalibur surely tired you."

She gives me a sheepish look.

"I could fight if you asked me to."

That makes me smile. "I bet. Then what?"

"Ben, I should not be that weakened after one use of my Noble Phantasm. There was something else."

"Oh?"

She looks downcast. "I believe, no, I am certain that the combination of you releasing your seal and my attack had this result."

That's a surprise. I get off the wall and walk near her.

"Wait, what? I thought it gave you a boost!"

I can see that she's worried about it.

"From what I felt, it is a chaotic burst. It helped me against Berserker, but this time it just made my energy... overflow. To put it in simple terms, if Excalibur usually costs me 500 prana units, the end of this fight cost me 700."

I ponder. "That's worrisome. I wouldn't be alive if I hadn't done it, though."

She shakes her head. "I am not blaming you. You made the right choice and we won. I just wanted to point that out."

"I understand. I will think about it, okay? For now I'm gonna nap, and you should rest too."

She blushes lightly. "Rest... here?"

I raise an eyebrow. "No, in the courtyard. Of course here."

She heads to the door. "I... I will be fine for now. Please rest well, Master."

She leaves without letting me reply. Is she embarrassed because we spent last night in the same bed? That thought makes me chuckle as I get inside my futon. The pain is still present but it doesn't prevent me from falling asleep in a few minutes.

-.-.-.-

"Ben?"

I'm woken up by a familiar voice. As my eyes open, I notice that there's no sunlight anymore. My stare goes from the long shadow on the ground to its owner standing at the door. I blink and the blurriness disappears.

"Yes, Rin?"

Her face is sweeter than usual. It contrasts with her usual moody shell.

"I made dinner, so I thought I'd wake you up. It's eight."

Damn, I slept for more than three hours. I get to a seated position with a long yawn.

"Wasn't it my turn?"

She crosses her arms. "Well, you weren't emerging so I went to buy groceries and cooked us something good. You'd better like it!"

And just like that, she's back to normal. I smile and stand up. The pain is mostly gone but has left me dizzy. That nap was definitely too long.

"Go get Saber while I set up the table. I think she's in the dojo."

"All right."

I go to the bathroom to wash my face, which wakes me up for good, then I head to the lone building in the courtyard. Seeing her sitting near the wall reminds me of the first day we spent together. I shouldn't feel nostalgic after three days. She seems to be meditating... or... I approach her as silently as possible. No reaction. I crouch in front of her and look at her face from one meter away. The two emeralds slowly appear.

"What are you doing?"

I grin. "You were sleeping, weren't you?"

"I was not!"

Her outburst takes me off guard and I lose my balance, falling on my behind. She stands up with dignity, her cheeks red.

"You are impossible. I would make a pitiful guardian if I could not feel someone as noisy as you approaching. My only mistake was to think you would act like a decent person."

I chuckle. Her bad mood reminds me of a more polite version of Rin.

"Ah, it was all in good fun. You looked so peaceful that I couldn't resist."

She sighs. "What do you want from me?"

I stand back up and dust myself off.

"Rin cooked dinner so I figured I'd go get you. How are you feeling?"

"My energy is replenishing in an acceptable rhythm. I will be back to my peak before tomorrow morning."

She stares at me questioningly. "How about you?"

"I'm fine. Took a long nap but it was worth it. Let's go."

We go to the living room, and an incredible smell assaults my nose.

"Wow..."

There is plenty of food on the table. Some sushis, shrimps, diverse Chinese dishes that I can't name... It is ridiculously rich. Saber stares at it in astonishment. Rin smiles at us.

"What's the special occasion?"

"Our victory, and my way of thanking you for protecting me. I figured you two would appreciate that."

I admit I'm on the edge of drooling. We quickly get on it, and the food is delicious. I don't even pay attention to Rin mocking my eternal struggle with chopsticks. Saber tastes everything and almost always asks for seconds. She nods at each bite as if confirming the food's quality. It's very cute, and I find myself staring at her more than I should.

Once full, I address Rin.

"Heard anything about this afternoon incidents when you were buying groceries?"

She shakes her head.

"Barely. It's Kirei's job to make people forget things like that, and luckily there are few physical traces of the fight. I heard more about the temple crater than anything. The school will probably be closed for a while, though."

I sigh. "I'd rather have fought Rider at night, but we really had no choice there. Kirei is efficient, eh?"

"He can be, apparently. And I still can't get over the fact that Kuzuki is a Master."

Saber manages to stop eating for a second and speaks up.

"Our next target is definitely clear now. We should attack the temple as soon as we can."

This time I approve of her idea.

"I agree. Assassin died and there's a very high chance that Caster is up there. Now that the school boundary field isn't a problem anymore, it's the next logical step."

Rin smiles. "Indeed. We were supposed to cooperate to defeat Berserker, but it seems we'll go for every other Servant."

That makes me shrug.

"Well, it's not our fault that Ilyasviel hasn't shown herself since then."

Nothing remains of the dinner as we're all quite hungry. I'm pretty sure that Saber ate half of it by herself.

-.-.-.-

It's half past ten when we decide to head to Kirei's church, in an ominous repetition of the first night. The cold wind makes me shiver.

"I hope Berserker won't attack us on our way back."

I try to make it sound like a joke, but it really doesn't come out as such. We cross the bridge leading to Shinto. The streets are completely empty at this hour, and I think all that happened recently has something to do with that.

Saber tilts her head. "Why is Archer leaving, Rin?"

"You felt it? I told him to get on the top of the bridge. He will have a perfect panorama on the church and its surroundings. Since we can contact each other via telepathy, he will warn me if anything approaches."

I sigh. "Too bad I don't know how to use that, it'd be useful for Saber and me too."

My Servant smiles reassuringly.

"It is not that bad, Ben. Archer is better from a distance, but we are rarely far from each other. In any case, this is good thinking, Rin. With him on watch and me standing outside the church, we shall avoid any bad surprises."

She beams proudly. "Of course it's good thinking!"

The rest of the trip passes without bumps, and we face the church after an hour. I stare at its white walls with anxiety.

"I really hate this place."

Rin raises an eyebrow.

"I get that it's creepy, but don't get too worked up. Kirei is an ass but we won't get our throats cut. This place is officially the safest location during this war."

I refrain a bitter laugh. It's only safe for the Master hiding in it. Saber turns to me.

"I shall wait on the porch until you are done. Please call for me if anything suspicious happens."

"Okay. I won't be long, Saber."

I can tell she's surprised by my obvious nervousness, so I quickly turn away and follow Rin inside. My fear won't go away. He could throw one of his Servants at us just for kicks. Maybe we pissed him off and he wants us dead. While paranoid thoughts spin in my brain, Rin walks to the altar like last time and calls out to him.

"Kirei! We're here."

He appears soon after. I gulp and walk up to my companion's side.

"Ah, here are the two infamous allies, my dear pupil and the seventh Master. Benjamin, was it?"

My companion huffs. "Don't call me like that."

He ignores her and smirks.

"You two certainly are having a productive cooperation. Even Berserker has raised less attention."

I cross my arms. "Get to the point, Kotomine. We didn't cross half of the town to hear pointless ramblings."

He doesn't lose his composure and smiles at me.

"Oh, I have no time to lose either. These past days have been quite booked, you see. Some Masters seem to find the act of trying to destroy Fuyuki entertaining."

I glare at him. "We had to stop Rider. A few more minutes and there would have been no survivors."

"I can grant you that. Thanks to you two and your Servants, no students died in this tragedy and they are all resting in the city hospital."

Rin interrupts him. "You're beating around the bush. What's the lecture?"

He seems to enjoy making us simmer.

"You see, spending your day running around results in hearing interesting stories, like the one about the Master responsible for this mess being pushed to activate the spell earlier than planned."

Now both are staring at me. I step back, feeling cornered.

"How would you... ah, you talked to him, didn't you?"

"As a supervisor, it is my duty to investigate. I can also inform you that the boy is still alive. Such good will from his enemies."

Rin answers, upset. "He isn't a Magus, so there was no point in finishing him off. As for Ben's actions, he was investigating too. Without that early release, Shinji might have cast the spell on time and kill hundreds. Are you saying that we were wrong?"

He makes a bored face and raise a hand.

"Of course not. As this is a war, there is no right or wrong, and your solution did little harm. There are maneuvers that could have been done during nighttime, but I would be overstepping my boundaries if I started giving you strategic advice."

Overstepping his... is this guy for real? I shake my head.

"I did fight Rider at night, but she ran away. The school fight was the first real occasion and we took it."

"That you did. I would rather not have your Servant shooting giant rays of light in the afternoon, though. It is hard to cover. I would have lectured the young Matou but he was quite busy agonizing."

I groan. "I get it."

He smiles before switching targets.

"Now, Rin. I am fine with a destroyed staircase, but a crater across a hill?"

She blushes and glares at him.

"My Servant's attack was more powerful than I thought, but I don't regret it."

He nods. "I am sure you don't. After all, you almost took out two Servants in one shot. That is something to be proud of."

She gasps, and I speak in her place.

"That was an incident! We talked to our Servants since and fixed the issue."

"Oh?"

That apparently got his interest piqued.

"Is this what you believe? I figured you were less naive. Rin's Servant, if I can borrow your words, saw an occasion and took it. Trusting another Master in a battle royale is the last thing you should do."

Is he disapproving our alliance? I answer him with confidence.

"The terms of our cooperation are none of your business, and I trust Rin. Don't imply that she's waiting for the right moment to kill me because I had that proof today."

She hides her embarrassment by asking the priest something.

"Why are you questioning our acts anyway, Kirei?"

He shakes his head. "Forgive me, I could not resist messing with you. Alliances are actually common in the wars for the Holy Grail, but they rarely end well. My original point was that you should not destroy the landscape like that. I have been running everywhere in the last days because of you two."

I have difficulty feeling sympathy for him. Rin snorts, annoyed.

"I get it too. I will try to not blow Fuyuki up."

"Very well. That is all that I wanted to say. Magi's existence is a secret, as both of you know. Try to respect that more in the future."

Rin sulks and starts walking away, but I stay where I'm standing.

"Wait, you told Rin that you'd have some info for us in exchange. I didn't walk for an hour to only get a lecture."

"I did say that. Then I shall tell you what I know."

My ally walks back to us with reluctance as he continues.

"You two have been the most active on the surface. Caster is gathering power, as you know. I will give you two facts in exchange for your will to listen to a priest's ramblings."

I can tell he's having fun. "First, Assassin is not dead."

We both jerk back in shock with a simultaneous "What?!" that would be funny in other circumstances.

"If my guess is correct, his Master called him back with a Command Spell before the arrow landed. I know when Servants go down thanks to my position, and I can assure you that he is still alive."

The bastard looks delighted. "Only Saber was hurt, along with the scenery."

That's bad. In the end, that attack didn't accomplish anything!

"The second thing is about Berserker. He hasn't been active after the night we met, excepting a spar with Lancer. Since then, I am positive that he is waiting in the Einzberns' castle."

Rin's eyes widen. "A castle?"

"Yes. I think you should ask Saber for more details."

He stops on this mysterious note, and Rin looks at me in confusion. It's not like it's a state secret anyway. I give Kirei a shrug.

"Ah, right, you and her took part in the last war."

"You are well-informed."

"I just happened to find some info about that period."

His expression remains neutral but I could swear his stare is more piercing than before. I shouldn't have told him this.

"There is nothing much to say about it in any case. The other Masters were monsters and my Servant was killed first."

"I see. Can we go now?"

I'm sick of this place, more than ever.

"Yes. Hopefully this is the last time I have to summon you."

We both head to the door but his voice catches us before we reach it.

"Only one Master, and one Servant, can obtain the cup. Do not forget that, allies."

Rin yells back at him. "Stop trying to corrupt us! We know that too well!"

I feel relieved that he didn't mention the fact that I wasn't an official Master. We leave the church and Rin slams the door, apparently mad.

"He's the worst!"

Saber stares at us in confusion.

"Is everything all right?"

I smile at her. "Yeah, we just got lectured because our team was too efficient."

 **INTERLUDE - ARCHER**

"What do you want, Lancer?"

He feels the spearman's presence behind him without needing to look away from the church.

"Ha, what a talented sentinel you make. I would almost feel sympathetic if I wasn't as much bored with my job as you are."

This time he turns to face the blue knight, who is standing on the opposite arch of the bridge. He answers his arrogant smirk with his own.

"I am still more active than you, Lancer. What brings you here?"

He snorts. "Heh, I'd love to settle our match right here, but my Master is very... cautious. I would have brought some mead to kill our boredom but I couldn't find any."

"You certainly aren't here without a goal, otherwise it is my duty to defeat you right now."

Lancer grins.

"Duty? Rich words coming from someone who shot Assassin down without even facing him! I knew you were a bowman, even if I can't figure out who could have become such a twisted hero."

Archer stays silent. This is an opportunity to kill this man, but he's also curious about why he would show up like this.

"Ah, anyway, my Master thought it would be funny to tell you something."

"Then do. I have no time for pointless discussions."

"On the night we met, I killed the witness, who came back to life thanks to who knows what."

Archer can guess where this is going but acts like he doesn't care.

"As you were supposed to. What of him?"

"I chased him down and stumbled on Saber's Master instead. My own apparently finds the idea of you being allied with a murderer very amusing. Since the boy hasn't shown up since, it is certain that this annoying guy killed him. It surely saved me the trouble, but his timing was perfect."

That only confirms what Archer thought.

"I see. He did tell us that you had killed the boy again."

Lancer barks a laugh.

"Now this is suspicious, eh? I just had to tell you that so I'm out. The next time we meet, I will take your heart."

He jumps off the bridge and disappears into the night. Archer looks at the church and sees Rin leaving it, apparently angry, at the side of the murderer. His eyes narrow as he processes Lancer's not so surprising revelations.

 **INTERLUDE OUT**

"Assassin is... alive..."

We're back on the bridge. Archer joined us and turned to spirit form after saying that nothing had happened. Saber is shocked.

"It makes sense if his Master used a Command Spell... I could not have felt it with the boundary field and the mess made by Archer."

Rin sighs. "This is bad. It means that the temple is still as dangerous."

I look at Saber. "So, you know Ilyasviel's castle?"

She tilts her head. "Yes. I used it as a base of operation in the previous war. The Einzbern I served could feel anyone entering the forest in which it stands."

I sigh. "Two strongholds, three Servants... This sucks. And we still don't know what happened to Lancer."

Rin speaks up. "We'll think of a strategy tomorrow. School will be closed so we'll have all the time we need. For now we need a good night of rest."

We agree on that and get back home. Exhausted but happy with today's victory, we all head to bed directly.

"Saber?"

She turns to me, wrapped in her blankets. The proximity from last night disappeared as we're back to a meter away, which makes me a bit sad, although it is safer for my heart.

Her green eyes gleam in the moonlight. "Yes?"

"Congratulations for your victory today."

Her face lights up sweetly. "Our victory, Master."

She goes to sleep soon after that but I can't find mine. I think about Kirei, and what he wanted from this encounter. Was it just for his own entertainment? Did he want to remind us that we could, and should, turn on each other? We shouldn't have visited him.

When I'm certain that she's deeply asleep, I stand back up, get my clothes back on and leave the bedroom. Archer doesn't bother me as I walk to the shed and close its door behind me. I sit on the ground and focus.

"Le silence est d'or."

I cast a silent field around me that should keep me safe.

I've thought about what happened this afternoon and realized that my seal was too random. I'm also too weak if I don't loosen it, so I've decided to work on getting accustomed to it. It's probably the worst idea ever, and I've got to do it very slowly to avoid Saber receiving prana bursts. I grab the piece of cloth and loosen it just a bit. Pain assaults my arm and I yell, knowing that no one can hear. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts! Even at the minimum, I can feel my nerves acting up! I tighten it after a minute, wait two more, then do it again. I repeat the process until I can hold it for five minutes, almost passing out on the way. I stand up with difficulty, completely exhausted and unsure about the efficiency of such a training.

I make my way back to bed, somehow, and fall asleep immediately.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **To be continued in Day 5 - Disillusion**

 **"I was interested in meeting you without your ally, if that makes sense to you."**

 **"I know more than you about what being a Master implies!"**

 **"Was that immediate trust just an illusion?"**

 **"It's time to punish the weak Masters."**

 **"What I think is that you're a liar, and I'm sure that this whole situation makes you perfectly content!"**


	6. Day 5 : Disillusion

**Exceptional Saturday release. Prepare yourselves, for that day is dark and full of terr- wait, wrong script.**

 **Ahem. As the war escalates, no one is safe.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **DAY 5 - DISILLUSION**

The night goes on without a dream or event before I'm woken up by the sunlight filling the bedroom. My arm still hurts from yesterday's training. Saber is buried in her blankets and apparently still deeply asleep. Yesterday was tiring so I should let her rest as much as needed. I stealthily leave and head to the bathroom. As I dry my hair, I wonder if Rin is already at school. That question is answered as soon as I enter the living room, as she's sitting there in her casual outfit.

"Don't you have school today?"

She sips on her tea with elegance before answering.

"School is closed, idiot. Did you forget your brain in your bedroom?"

Oh, right. With most of the students in the hospital, it is pretty logical. I yawn.

"Probably. I guess your zombie-like walk from yesterday morning inspired me."

My tease earns the predictable reaction.

"You had to bring that back, uh? You're a real jerk."

I sit down with a laugh and she fills a cup for me.

"Thanks. What are your plans for today, Rin?"

"A strategy meeting seems appropriate, since we know the locations of two Servants - or even three if we count Assassin. The problem is that they are all well-protected."

"Still, our own are at full strength, and I doubt that anything can be a real threat to us in that case."

She ponders. "Logically we should aim for Berserker, since he was our priority... but attacking them in their territory is very dangerous. Plus Archer won't be able to shoot from far away in a forest."

"I'm against it too. Then that leaves Ryudou, but we'll have to do a frontal attack."

"We could sneak up while our Servants fight Assassin. The barrier only deflects spiritual beings."

One idea pops to my mind.

"We could actually sneak up and call one of our Servants with a Command Spell to attack both sides at once. We don't need to send all of our forces to Assassin."

Her eyes widen. "Teleportation thanks to the Command Spell? That's... actually a good idea. Are we planning an attack on the temple, then?"

"Yeah, if our Servants agree. I doubt that Saber will choose anything else anyway."

She chuckles at that. "Right. Is she still sleeping?"

I stand up and go to the fridge while answering with the affirmative.

"Her prana consumption was heavy yesterday, so I'm letting her rest."

I look inside it and sigh. Thanks to our recent meals, there's nothing much left.

"I should go buy groceries."

I turn back and face her frown. "What do you mean, 'I'?"

I point at myself but stop as a bolt of pain assaults my left arm.

"Ugh!"

She looks at me with concern and quickly gets on her feet.

"I'm fine!"

"Let me look, Ben."

She removes the hand I put there as a defense and takes a closer look, making me blush.

"There..."

I follow her gaze and see a weird mark near the seal. It's like a vein got bigger and popped, making a distasteful sight. I snort, hiding my actual worry.

"This is nothing."

"It's not 'nothing', you dork. Magic that leaves traces like that is bad..."

I get away from her. It's nice that she cares about me, but I'd rather not have her on my back.

"Without that, we would both be dead right now. Are you saying that I was wrong?"

That takes her off guard. "Of course not! I was just worried. If you use it too much, you will face much worse than this, that's all."

It might have been because of my training... I don't plan to stop it in any case.

"Understood, Rin. And yes, I will go shopping alone. Saber's sleeping but I can call her instantly with a Command Spell. The shopping district is really not far away."

She's apparently hesitating to argue but gives up quickly.

"Do as you wish, but be careful. You're cooking dinner so make sure to buy delicious food."

I smile at her. "Don't expect too much. I'll be back soon."

 **INTERLUDE - SABER**

The knight wakes up alone. She felt unusually tired after using Excalibur yesterday, thus it does not surprise her. The house seems oddly calm to her as she walks to the bathroom. Once done cleaning herself, she deftly does her hair and looks at her reflection in the mirror.

Ben said that these clothes suited her. It is not that she dislikes them but one should not care about what she wears given what she is. However, he has had a few strange reactions towards her. She sighs and heads to the living room, but a distinct noise coming from the courtyard catches her attention on the way. She stops to identify it but cannot quite do so. As she heads there and sees Archer, she understands everything. He is firing his bow dry and the sound that she heard was coming from its string. Even without a visual trace, she can see how gifted he is at this art. Their stares cross.

That night comes back to her mind. Even if he has apologized, she cannot feel comfortable around him. However, it would be impolite to just ignore him.

"Good morning, Archer."

He fake fires once more before answering in a calm tone.

"Good morning. You are up quite late."

She frowns. Is he already trying to start a pointless verbal joust?

"I needed to replenish my energy. I take it that everyone else already has woken up?"

The bow vanishes as he nods. Something feels off, and she quickly understands what.

"Where did Ben go?"

Archer shrugs. "I wouldn't know. Do you mean that he is doing things behind your back again? What a troublesome Master he must be."

She takes a few steps towards him. As much as this should be a topic to overlook, she wants to address it once and for all.

"May I inquire why you show such dislike for him? I understand that you do not approve of our team. We shall be enemies soon, but you seem to carry a particular grudge when it comes to Benjamin."

That direct question seems to take him off guard for a second, then a voice behind her answers in his place.

"He's just a hard head, Saber."

She turns around and see Rin entering the courtyard.

"Hello, Rin."

The Master waves at her with a small smile, shivering because of the cold air.

"If you are looking for Ben, he went to buy groceries again. He decided to let you rest."

Again? He seems to fancy some time alone. She cannot begin to comprehend his carelessness about the risks he is taking.

"How long has it been?"

"Hmm, around twenty minutes? He should be back soon."

"Then I shall join him. I cannot let him wander whimsically like that."

She starts heading to the living room, but Rin calls out to her.

"Wait, Saber, can we have a talk before that?"

That makes her hesitate. Would Ben really agree with her having private conversations with a future enemy? Her curiosity and the fact that he has been ignoring her warnings again quickly dismiss her doubts, though.

"What do you wish from me, Rin?"

Archer is still standing there, listening with attention. It is unusual from him.

"I will understand if you don't want to answer, but does Ben come from the Association?"

She was not expecting that kind of question.

"Yes. He enrolled at it a few years ago and got my artifact there."

Archer answers her with a hint of sarcasm.

"They entrusted King Arthur's power to an apprentice?"

It does no harm to tell them, after all.

"He confessed getting it via... other measures. He just really wanted to take part in the war."

"And you have no complaints about that?"

She stares back at him fiercely.

"He is my Master and I shall follow him to the end. What he did to become one should not concern us."

Rin crosses her arms. "I just wanted to point out that I've done some research, and there are no traces of a magic similar to his in any of the Association files. I've looked through a lot of French families without any match."

She does not care about the Association itself, but the fact he may have lied to her more does not please her much. She considers the idea for a moment before shaking her head.

"As a Servant, it is my duty to be his sword and that is all that matters. Ben is also a good person."

That she can say without a doubt. He has a lot of flaws, but he has treated her with respect and his motives are well-placed. Archer's counter is quick to come.

"I still find the circumstances of his arrival shady. His timing was too perfect, and he made sure to burn any... evidence."

Is he really implying what she thinks he is?

"Archer, Ben knew that the former owner of this place was my Master during the last war, and that is why he headed there. He is just well-informed."

That is received with a glare. "If that is what you believe..."

Rin seems disappointed by the turn of the discussion.

"Archer, don't be rude. I'm sorry, Saber, we are just... There are some parts that bother us in his story."

They overstepped what she can accept. She stares at them like she did the first time they met, a time when she only wished for their demise.

"I will defend my Master, and if you try to put him down by any means, you will face me. This topic is closed and I do not want you or your Servant to mention it again."

She turns her back to them, ignoring Archer's raised eyebrows and Rin's dumbfounded expression.

"I shall join him now. I won't mention this for the sake of our temporary cooperation, but do not try to turn me against him again."

With that, she leaves. Their words keep echoing in her mind as she walks at a brisk pace to the shopping district. The best reassurement she finds is that her Master cannot be worse than Kiritsugu in any case.

 **INTERLUDE OUT**

Something is watching me. I really don't know whom or what, but I have had a bad feeling since I entered the shopping district. Preparing myself to use my Command Spell at any time, I reach the shop to grab some food. Tonight will be European for a change. I pay and leave it with enough stuff for a couple of days. My brain freezes when I see him after ten meters.

"Good morning, Benjamin."

The man's figure surely stands out in the thin morning crowd, and I can tell that he's getting odd stares. That is to be expected from someone dressed like that.

Kotomine Kirei faces me calmly. I get on guard without dropping the bags, ready to call Saber.

"Oh? Could it be that I scare you?"

Now I'm getting stared at too.

"Why are you following me?"

His smile, his presence creep me out.

"I did not 'follow' you, but when I noticed you were nearby, I thought I could join your morning errands."

Should I call her immediately? I can feel my heart acting up.

"I understand that you are being careful, but I would rather have you refrain from calling your Servant. There is no point in attacking the supervisor, and I believe we had a talk about daytime actions."

He felt it. I groan.

"What do you want from me?"

"I was interested in meeting you without your ally, if that makes sense to you."

I look around us. People are definitely staring at the odd duo we make, standing in the middle of the street like that. He does the same and speaks up again. I'm too tense to chitchat right now.

"I agree, this is a bad place. Should we go elsewhere?"

I glare at him. "I didn't agree on doing anything with you."

There's no way I'm going to an isolated place with him, and the idea of us going to a café is so laughable it hurts.

"Do not lie to yourself. You left the church intrigued, five days ago. I can assure you that you have nothing to fear. You might even gain points in the war."

Liar. The Grail doesn't care about one's score, and you are just trying to trick me. What is true, however, is that I am intrigued. Why would he leave his base like that? It still looks like a bad trap so I should try to make the situation as safe as possible.

"Try to trick me as you may, I am not going anywhere alone with you. Safety measure."

That seems to amuse him too.

"Then, since you are obviously going back home, how about walking together for a moment?"

"I'm not showing you the way to my base either!"

He snorts with impatience.

"You live in the house of the Master you killed. Such a boundary field is easy to notice for someone with a bit of subtlety. A fine work, I might add."

That doesn't really surprise me since he's Lancer's Master, but I still dislike his tone. I sigh.

"Fine. Let's go then."

And here I am, walking at the side of my most dangerous enemy. His pace is slow, as if he wants this moment to last on purpose. What the hell am I even doing? I'm starting to consider calling Saber in an empty street to cut his head off when he starts talking.

"I must admit, you are the most random element of this war."

I raise an eyebrow. "How is that?"

"Isn't it obvious? You claim to come from Europe, which I do not doubt, but the Association has already sent a Master from there. And there you are, appearing out of nowhere and taking one's place."

"I guess you disapprove of my presence."

"Barely. I told you, you are now a legitimate Master, and you have the same chances as any other to win. I am also convinced that you won't tell me anything more about the circumstances of your arrival."

I smirk. "You're sharp. I won't. Is that why you came to see me?"

"It is not relevant enough to gain my interest. But tell me, Saber's Master, what is your motive for taking part in this war? Why do you seek the Holy Grail?"

"I don't remember you asking that to Rin. Do you already know her answer, being her tutor?"

"Oh, she made sure to hide most things from me. She is a Tohsaka and will carry her family's honor through the end. Too brilliant for her own sake. Didn't you notice that while cooperating with her?"

I can't refrain a cold chuckle.

"That's... accurate. She's always oscillating between moody and strong as a rock."

"You did not answer my question."

He smiles. "I understand if you want to keep it a secret from me, but I am literally the most suited person to hear your wish outside of your Servant."

Rich words. I shrug. "My wish was to fight in this war, Kotomine. What remains now is a bonus."

That certainly surprises him. "... A bonus? You can access one of the mightiest magic sources of all time, and you are calling that a detail?"

"Don't misunderstand. I want to witness the Grail birth, and have Saber accomplish her wish. What I'll do with it other than that... No idea."

He pauses and remains silent for a while. I guess he feels a similarity between us, since that man has no wish at all.

"If you prove yourself worthy, it shall be interesting to see you reach it. I will keep an eye on your progression, even if you cheated your way in. Now that you wear the sacred symbol, no one can deny your rights as a Master."

"Yeah... It's a bit late to backtrack anyway."

We reach the area near the Matous mansion and I tense up, although there should be no danger. Kirei picks up on that.

"Sparing their lives was very noble. Was it because of Rin's relation with them?"

"'Their'? You know about Sakura?"

"It was obvious that the boy had no magic circuits, and I quickly figured things out."

"I see. Also, yes, I wanted to kill them both. Rin is too good-natured."

I think that gaining points with him might help me survive longer, so I decide to say things he would like to hear. It's not exactly a lie either.

"It would have been safer, especially the girl. As a Tohsaka heir tainted by the Makiris' magic, she is dangerous."

I stay silent, which encourages him to continue.

"Well, if you were to change your mind, they are certainly vulnerable now."

"Are you saying that I should go there and finish them off?"

"I am just stating facts. What you do is up to you. I shall not condemn nor approve such actions."

Sneaky man... "Sakura can still be dangerous, especially now that I know that Zouken is alive and well."

That should surprise him, and it does.

"That vampire? I thought he had retired. But how do you know that much about that family?"

He stops and stares at me, genuinely lost. "Who are you?"

I face him and decide to be evasive. It's not like I can tell him the truth.

"I am a Magus fascinated by Holy Grail Wars, and I've gathered a good pile of information over the years. As for Zouken, Saber talked to him."

A gust of wind makes our clothes waver. Kirei is looking at me with more interest than before, and I can't really say I like it.

"Is that the reason for the words you uttered as a farewell? 'I am not the only one good at lying, Kotomine Kirei'?"

I smile defiantly. "I know some of what you did in the previous war, and I'd be very stupid to trust you."

He snorts, as annoyed as amused.

"You are very confident. I just came here to talk, and you should know that you have other priorities than worrying about me."

He always twists his words to never lie.

"Did this convince you not to kill me before I get home?"

The smile comes back. "That was not my intention. My role in this war is to watch and witness the Holy Grail miracle."

He looks towards the direction we were heading to. "Rin is an astounding Magus, but her heart remains soft at the core. Her Servant understands what this war is far better than you two."

"I don't plan on making this alliance last much longer, if that's what worries you."

"So be it. I sense a Servant approaching, and I think that it is yours. I value my life so I will leave now."

Now that he says it, I can feel Saber's presence getting nearer. If he felt it before, it's probably because Lancer is on watch. How am I still alive? He turns back and adds something.

"Think beyond your original wish and await the incoming miracle, Benjamin. Perhaps you will be the one to reach it."

He vanishes in a nearby street and I take a deep breath. I feel like I've been underwater during that whole weird discussion.

"Master!"

That feeling leaves me when I see her running to me. As much as I dread her reaction to my trip, her presence immediately relaxes me. I greet her when she is close enough.

"Hey, Saber."

She stops to face me. I'm not sure of her mood yet, but it doesn't seem that great.

"I believe we had a talk about you going outside on your own."

She is mad, albeit less than I thought she would be.

"Sorry, you overslept so I decided to go on my own. I apologize for making you run to me, but really, you could have waited home."

Her cheeks redden at the mention of her waking hour.

"I do not mind running, but you should have waited for me, or woken me up."

I search through a shopping bag while answering her.

"I'll do that next time. There... I planned on bringing it back to you at home, but since you couldn't wait..."

I grab an eclair and give it to her. Her eyes flash at the sight. "Can I?"

"Of course."

She takes a big bite and smiles sweetly. I guess she isn't mad anymore, which surprises me. As we start heading home, I quickly put my two bags in one hand. Saber picks up on that.

"Is your left arm in pain?"

I don't want to worry her more than necessary. "Nah, I'm fine."

She sighs and takes the heaviest bag from my hand.

"I could have helped you more efficiently if you had been more patient."

I chuckle. "Thanks. Also, what's up with you yelling 'Master!' in the middle of the street like that? People made strange faces."

"I did?"

She gasps. "I am sorry I was so thoughtless, Ben. What a mistake..."

She looks downcast and even stops eating her eclair, which means that this had a big impact. I shrug.

"It's okay, no need to worry. We have been so active that I doubt anyone involved ignores the fact that I am your Master anyway."

She nods silently. There is something slightly off, a subtle change in her usual behavior. She doesn't seem as energetic as usual, and I doubt it's because of her night.

"Saber? What's up?"

That surprises her and she answers a bit too fast, like I did when she questioned me about my arm.

"Nothing unusual... Why do you ask?"

"You just seem... weird. I thought you were going to kick my ass for leaving the base alone."

She blushes again. "This is rather impolite. I am starting to understand that you tend to ignore my opinion whenever it suits you. I wish you were more careful, but I guess I will just have to adapt to it."

That's a resigned voice, which makes me feel guilty.

"I really don't want to worry you though. I guess I was selfish. Is there anything else? You look downcast."

A shake of her head answers me. "There is nothing worth mentioning, Ben. May I ask what your plans for today are?"

I scratch the back of my head. I'm tired of hiding things from her.

"Before that, I want to tell you that I stumbled on the church's priest before you joined me."

She stops all of a sudden and turns to me, flabbergasted.

"The supervisor of the war?"

I was expecting such a reaction. I can't blame her, honestly.

"Yes, Kotomine Kirei."

"This man is extremely dangerous, Ben."

I'm curious of hearing her version. "I agree, but what's your reason to say that?"

She looks around to check if no one is listening before speaking.

"During the previous war, Kiritsugu kept saying that this man was his main target, and his most dangerous enemy. As much as we disagreed on most topics, I quickly understood that he was right."

It seems to be a painful memory to her. "Even after losing his Servant, the priest kept attacking us. He would always strike at the weak spot, like a snake. I believed that Kiritsugu had killed Kirei in the end until Rin said his name five days ago."

I ponder. "Even then, he shouldn't be a Master anymore, right? Although... well, I'm not excluding the possibility."

"If the supervisor is a Master, we are in a difficult position, especially if you hold friendly reunions without my presence."

I frown. "I was ready to call you at any moment with a Command Spell, but yeah, it was pretty scary. We should keep an eye on him, if we can."

Her eyes narrow, always suspicious. "And what did he want from you, if I may ask?"

"He said that he wanted to meet me without Rin's presence, and asked me for my motives. I pretty much told him the same thing that I told you. He also encouraged me to go finish the Matous off while I could. He's subtle, and everything he says feels like a possible lie."

She sighs. "You would be the most suited to detect that, given how much you seem to fancy lying. Am I to expect you to follow his idea?"

I can't really counter that... I look at the sky and think my answer through before voicing it.

"Matou Sakura is still a Master. Honestly, I would rather cut her hand off so that she loses her Command Spells to be safe. Shinji wasn't an actual Magus so there is absolutely no reason to kill him. We are not here to avenge innocents. He fought and lost."

Her intense stare makes me stop. "... Saber?"

She doesn't answer and my voice grows less assured.

"Uh... Well, I'm not willing to harm someone in a hospital either, so I guess we're leaving them alone. Rin said she would take responsibility if anything were to happen, so let's deal with the actual remaining threats."

After a bit, her expression brightens.

"I agree. No matter what Archer believes, I know that you are a good person at heart. That matter is settled, then. Did Kotomine mention anything else?"

"Not really. I've apparently gained his interest, which I'm not too happy about, to be honest."

We resume walking and I feel heartwarmed after her praise. Something irks me, though.

"What about Archer? Did he do anything?"

"... Ah? Not really. He greeted me with sarcasms this morning."

Archer wasn't in spirit form? That is weird. I feel that there's more to that story, but I'm sure she would tell me if something serious had happened. We walk in silence after that. Saber finishes her eclair with gusto, and I speak up as we approach our street.

"About what we talked about... I thought that Servants barely remembered what had happened in other wars they had taken part in?"

Our stares cross. "Indeed, Ben."

"Then, how come you remember everything that happened ten years ago?"

"That is because I am not a complete Servant yet."

She says that with her usual seriousness. I'm really getting bored of faking surprise, but I have to, once again.

"You aren't... how?"

She makes a small, cute smile.

"This is not a discussion we should have in a public place. I will explain it to you at a more appropriate moment, if you wish so. My strength as a Servant is unaltered. However, it is the reason why I cannot turn to spirit form."

As we reach the front door of our base, I smile back at her.

"Even if it has little influence on our incoming battles, I will be happy to hear your story, Saber. Laisse-moi entrer."

-.-.-.-

Rin is apparently busy in her room, so my Servant and I relax with some tea before I start making lunch. I'm cooking beef and pasta when I hear a voice from behind.

"Hey."

Our ally is standing at the corridor door. Saber visibly tenses up, which surprises me. Both stare at each other in a very awkward atmosphere. What happened? When I left them, they were very friendly towards each other.

"Uh, Saber? Rin?"

Rin makes a pained expression that makes me even more confused before Saber answers, emotionless.

"Hello again, Rin."

She looks back and forth between us, catches up on my confused expression and waves a hand awkwardly.

"Sorry if I interrupted something."

I shrug. "Not at all, I was going to call you for lunch anyway. What's up?"

While saying that, I steal a glance at Saber but she's looking elsewhere. I guess I'll have to address that later.

"Nothing, I was studying in my room. How did that grocery shopping run go?"

The knight answers before me. "Nothing eventful. I lectured Ben about going on his own again, then we walked home."

Did she make sure to talk first so that we could hide the Kirei encounter from her? I had the same idea, so it's practical. Still, it is a surprising call from her. Rin sighs before grabbing a teacup and filling it.

"He deserves it. I hope your words will reach his brain eventually."

"Hey now."

I groan while turning back to the pan. The room remains silent until lunch is ready, then we quickly dig in. The food is decent but certainly not as tasty as yesterday.

"What are you gonna do this afternoon, Rin?"

She wasn't in the best mood, and her answer doesn't improve it.

"I will pay a visit to the hospital."

That's a logical reaction. "You realize that it's a dangerous place for you to be in, right?"

She glares at me. "I know, but I must check on everyone! Fujimura might need another memory jumble spell too, if her state can allow it."

Right, we removed this place from her memory four days ago. I still feel like I need to warn her.

"There is still a Master there... What are your plans with your sister?"

Saber looks at her intensely too. She munches on her meat, uncomfortable.

"I will check on her and that's it. We can't make her use up her Command Spells since she has no Servant to give orders to. Kirei could do it, but there's no way I'm taking her to that man. I will investigate too, of course. Don't you take me for an idiot."

We go back to the food and finish it, then I look at her.

"You could cut off her hand."

"Uh?"

Her eyes widen, and I see Saber flinching from the corner of my eye.

"You want to protect your sister, I get that. But there is one way to remove her Command Spells. I'm sure you can heal her up for it to not be fatal."

Time seems to freeze as tension rises.

"How can you make that suggestion? I thought you were a decent person, but you're just-"

"I am a Master. If you suppress your emotions and think like one, you will agree with me. I'm sure Archer would say something similar too."

She stands up, her fists tightly clenched.

"I know more than you about what being a Master implies!"

I cross my arms while keeping my cool.

"It was just a suggestion, no need to get mad. You will regret not listening to me if something worse happens later."

Sakura is a dangerous being, and I'd rather have her dead, honestly. However, she's precisely too dangerous for me to try anything. I've planted that idea in Rin's head, even if she refutes it. At worst she will hate me, but I am here to win this war with Saber, not with her. She is a very nice person and we would get along just fine, but we will be enemies soon too.

Her anger only seems to rise. "Something worse? Is this a threat?"

I glare back at her, annoyed. "Of course not. I won't touch the Matous if they don't pose a threat anymore. I was just giving you a way to make the war safer for everyone without killing more people."

Nope, still not calming down.

"It's easy for you to say! You have no relatives or friends there! Why would you care about the people of Fuyuki?"

That's enough. "I am a Magus."

My tone shuts her up.

"I am here to win a war, and any potential danger should be dealt with regardless of our feelings. As the Tohsakas' heir, I thought you would understand this better than anyone."

She's astonished. "You..."

My words were harsh and delivered with an ice cold voice. She can't take it and leaves the house without a word.

... What am I doing? Rage pulses through my veins and I stand up. Saber's voice echoes with concern.

"Ben? Are you... all right?"

I walk to the nearest wall and punch it with the arm that hasn't been in pain since I woke up.

"Guh!"

She runs to me but stops a step away, unsure of how to deal with the situation.

"Master? Calm down, please!"

I'm a Master. I'm a Master. I must be merciless. Then why did this conversation make me so angry at myself? I take a few deep breaths and soon feel a soft touch on my left shoulder. Her hand. Turning back, I can see that she's definitely worried.

"I'm... sorry, Saber."

It must not be that comfortable of a position given our height difference, but she doesn't care. She stares straight into my eyes.

"Why? I cannot help you if you do not explain what just happened."

I look away, embarrassed by our proximity. I've always had trouble staring directly at her and this is the worst case so far.

"I tried to act like a Master. Was I bad?"

She thinks about it for a moment.

"I understood that you were manipulating her to act in our place by suggesting the idea. I did not think that was your kind of action, but it was a daring plan."

She's sharp, as always. "That's precisely it."

I manage to stare in her general direction again and only see confusion.

"Then, haven't you reached your goal?"

"I guess, but... I hated saying that to her. She's our future enemy and everything, but I can't be that insensitive."

And now I hate being incapable of suppressing that useless emotion. Saber removes her hand and steps back. Her face lit up for some reason.

"I am reassured."

"Why?"

"Your reaction is a proof of your humanity. You are not a merciless Master, and you won't throw your emotions away in this war. It is good, because that is my role."

A shadow crosses her face. "You did spare Rin, Shinji, Sakura. I can see that in the end, you cannot become a machine like my previous Master. It is a relief."

Well I originally planned to kill the Matous, and I killed Shirou too, so why am I showing weakness now? I eventually calm down. I'm overthinking it. If Rin hates me now, so be it. It will make our fight easier. Saber's words have warmed my heart, as always, and I allow myself a small smile.

"We're still here to win. Let's not forget that when we fight tonight, okay?"

She nods fiercely. "Certainly."

-.-.-.-

"Protège."

For the tenth time, my limited barrier stops the attack aimed at my right hip. Saber takes a breath and lowers her shinai.

"You seem to have gotten a better grasp on this."

I decided to put aside my training with Yamato and focus on the barriers, like yesterday. I feel like they might eventually become of a greater use. I appreciate her praise, but I'm already panting heavily. It takes me a lot of focus and prana to accomplish this, and she's still doing slower than normal attacks.

"I guess a real fight was the best way for me to improve."

She nods sagely. "Danger makes fighters push their limits."

A small pout follows right after. "Though do not take this as an excuse to make reckless choices again."

"Heh, I won't, don't worry."

Her seriousness comes back. "I noticed you had slower reactions when I aimed for your left side. Has your seal been hurting you? Be honest."

My arm doesn't like this practice at all, unsurprisingly.

"It has. Rin lectured me this morning, saying that a magic that deteriorates one's body shouldn't be used."

I put a hand on the small mark but Saber isn't fooled and approaches.

"This mark..."

"It's nothing much."

She frowns. "I must disagree, Ben. I know the situation called for it, but I would rather have you safe."

I shrug. "I can't win a war without bruises."

Her hands on her hips to emphasize her disapproval, she answers what I expected.

"My role is to take wounds, yours to command me. We form a team, and I would prefer you winning this war without destroying yourself, or the point will be entirely lost."

That makes me smile. "Speaking of that, Saber, I was curious about what you mentioned earlier."

She looks at me quizzically.

"Do you mean what we were talking about on our way back?"

"Yes. Hold on... Le silence est d'or."

The almost invisible barrier forms around us two after a moment of focus.

"Now no one can hear us."

"I shall answer your questions if I can, Master. Do not hesitate."

I guess I've gained her trust. It really makes me glad.

"You told me that you weren't a complete Servant. How does that even work? Servants are people who accomplished great acts and were rewarded in the afterlife with becoming heroic spirits, aren't they?"

"Indeed. There are many kinds of spirits, but this is true in most cases. We gain powers and cannot be killed, as we will just be called back when needed. We are able to reach the Holy Grail in exchange of our pacts with beings that have less power than us."

"Then what makes you different?"

She hesitates for a moment.

"It is... quite simple, Ben. I am still alive."

I know that, but I still open my eyes widely.

"Wait, what?"

"I suppose you are familiar with my legend, since you sought Avalon to summon me."

I nod silently.

"Then you should know how I fell. I could not reach the Grail in my last moments, so I made a pact to accomplish the impossible."

"But that was centuries ago..."

"The world went on, but my body was stuck in time, if that speaks to you better. I will only be released when I reach the Holy Grail and grant my wish."

I'm glad I can't see my expression right now.

"And by released, you mean...?"

Without showing an emotion, she states the truth clearly.

"King Arthur will die, and I will become a full heroic spirit. As of my current state, I have all the basic powers that a Servant has, but I cannot turn into spirit form or be summoned as other classes than Saber."

"So... you bought time to reach the Grail and be condemned to an eternal afterlife of being a Servant?"

She nods. "That is the only way I could accomplish my wish."

This is a sensible topic. My next words come out not without hesitation.

"Your wish... What do you want from the cup?"

No matter how she tries to keep her composure, her voice gets slightly smaller when she answers.

"Why wouldn't I want it? It is a mighty vessel that can make any wish true. Isn't that a sufficient reason for anyone to seek it?"

"You are dod-"

I stop when I see her uneasy expression. "Ah, damn. Sorry."

"Ben?"

"You don't have to tell me, as I already said. Sorry that my curiosity took over. The fact that we have a common goal is enough for our pact to work out."

Her surprise is a much easier emotion for me to deal with.

"Are you fine with your Servant not answering your requests?"

I smile to her sincerely. "When we will win, I'll see you grant your wish, right? I can wait until then, it'll just make the war more interesting."

I know her wish, and I hate it. However, I cannot do anything about that right now. My only chance is that we eventually grow closer and she opens up more. Be patient, Ben. Her expression lights up a bit, which is a relief.

"Perhaps you will. No, I shall make sure you do. I will tell you one thing, however. I seek the Grail to accomplish a duty I could not fulfill during my lifetime. "

I nod. "That's good enough for me. If you ever want to talk about it more in detail, I will be glad to hear your full story, Arturia. You swore to be my sword, not to answer every personal question I ask."

Her smile is sweet and sincere. "Thank you for being so understanding, Benjamin."

That good old blush is back with force, so I pick up her shinai in order to hide it.

"Don't mention it."

I hand it to her and cast off the silence field. "Let's resume the training."

-.-.-.-

"Let us stop for today. You have consumed too much energy already."

I relax and allow myself to feel completely drained after that last hour of slow training. I didn't really improve, but I feel like it's a necessary task.

"You're right, Saber. I-"

"You really don't care about your body, don't you?"

A voice echoes from the dojo door. I felt Rin entering the house but I thought she would avoid us after our last argument. Right now she's glaring at me dangerously, her arms crossed.

"What do you mean?"

"Come to my room. We need to talk."

Her tone makes it clear that she wants me alone. She doesn't let me answer and turns back as quickly as she came in.

Saber looks astonished. "What is she planning...?"

I stretch. "Guess I'll have to figure it out. Feel free to rest or get some fresh air meanwhile."

"I am coming with you!"

"Why? I'm pretty sure she was talking to me."

She hesitates but doesn't give up. "What if she tries to harm you? She knows about your seal."

I wave a hand to dismiss that hypothesis. "If she was the kind of person to do that, she would have done it at school and blamed it on Caster or her Master. Are you serious about this?"

"That's... true, but..."

Yup, there's a problem. She wouldn't mind this normally.

"Saber, what happened this morning? I saw how you two reacted to each other's presence at lunch."

She looks away and pauses again. It is so unlike her that I'm starting to get worried.

"They questioned who you are and where you come from. I felt insulted and warned them to never say such things again."

She bows her head. "I apologize for not telling you this, but I felt like it would only sadden you. If they had shown an actual threat, I would have told you immediately."

That's worrying, indeed. I guess that Archer's suspicions are contagious. Still, I have no valid reason to avoid Rin. It would likely just worsen them.

"You are forgiven, but I'll still talk to her. We must maintain some cohesion while we are still cooperating."

"I will respect your will, Master."

That is her way of saying that she does not approve. For some reason, I find her reaction funny and leave the dojo with a cheerful mind.

I am quite anxious when I knock on Rin's door, however.

"Come in."

I enter the room, as organized as messy, slowly. I should put a hand in front of me if she starts throwing books at my face. I can picture her doing that. I risk a glance to her, standing in front of her bed.

"Hey, Rin. What's up?"

"What is up is that you are a big jerk, and I cannot stand the way your magic works."

I don't know what to answer to that, and a silence falls on us. She breaks it first.

"I'm sorry I left like that!"

Her reluctant voice doesn't sound much sorry to me, but that will do. I feel kind of guilty about all this.

"Well, you had a good reason to. I was very harsh."

Her cheeks turn red. "You were right."

That must be painful for her to say. "Uh?"

She looks away and talks fast, embarrassed. "You voiced it like a jerk, but it was the reasoning of a Master. I was too personally involved in the situation to admit it."

I'm really relieved about that. I guess I care more about her than I thought.

"So, did you...?"

"Your stupid idea gave me a better one."

She raises her right hand and shows me its back. Her Command Spell is full and bright. Hold on...

"Didn't you use one when Saber attacked Archer?"

She smiles. "I did. I was able to take Sakura's two remaining Command Spells, so she won't be a threat anymore. It helps me too so everyone's happy."

I'm impressed. "Damn, I didn't think about that. You know the spell to do that?"

"I knew the theory, but I think it was made easier by the fact we share the same blood."

"Well... That's perfect! Why did you have only one left, though?"

She retreats her hand and looks away. "That's irrelevant."

Her tone makes it perfectly clear that she doesn't want to elaborate.

"All right then. Anything interesting about the hospital?"

"Take a seat first, we look stupid standing like this."

I take the lone chair while she sits on the side of her bed.

"To answer your question, no one's left it yet. Some students are barely wounded but still in shock, some others had parts of their... skin falling off..."

She gulps. "Fujimura is fine. She should be on her feet in a day or two, so I refreshed the spell while no one was looking."

I nod. "Good. What about the Matous?"

"I couldn't see Shinji, as he's in intensive care, but he should live. Sakura is weak but she can talk and eat a bit."

"What did she tell you?"

"She admitted being used as Rider's summoner, since she had magic circuits. Apparently it was to content Shinji's whim. He's always wanted to be a Magus but never had the power to, so that fake Command Spell must have been the opportunity of his life."

"So she didn't take part in this at any point?"

"She says so, and I'm tempted to believe her. She never was a good liar, and her personality doesn't compute with a war at all. She told me that their grandfather helped them to summon Rider so that Shinji could use her, but apparently he didn't believe in the outcome too much. I think they won't pose a threat to us anymore."

I process these revelations. Sakura forgot to mention some key points, but I think that we should be safe now. If Zouken had wanted to take an active part in this Holy Grail War, he would have used her powers already.

"All right, you convinced me. We'll leave the Matous alone, especially since they can't be Masters anymore."

She bows her head and smiles sweetly. "Thanks."

The atmosphere lightens drastically, until I remember the other thing she said. I put on my best suspicious expression before glaring at her.

"Now what's this thing about not standing how my magic works?"

She returns the favor in kind. "I think I made my opinion about your seal clear enough, didn't I?"

I rub my painful left arm absentmindedly. "I got the point, between Saber and you... I know that it's dangerous, but I need to use it to win this war."

She looks at my arm with a difficult expression. "Can I take a look at it?"

I shrug and she leaves the bed to get close, like this morning. I look away and hope that she won't notice my embarrassment. After a moment of silence and a couple of pokes that makes me flinch like a kid, she speaks again.

"How much did you loosen it last time?"

I gather my memories from the fight against Kuzuki. It's hard to remember something that precise out of the fear and adrenaline that filled me back then.

"Not much. A third far, at worst."

"That's what I feared. Ben, you will suffer permanent damage if you go further."

I groan. "I figured that out myself, but thanks for your concern."

She stands back up and gives me a menacing stare.

"What's with that tone? I know that men like to play strong, but I thought you would be smarter than that."

"I'll remember your advice, even with the added insult."

She makes a displeased "hmph" before rummaging in her desk.

"You're the worst, I swear."

I try to peek, but she soon turns back to me, a small bottle in hand. A pout is still plastered on her face.

"I dropped by my place especially to get you that, but I'm starting to regret it."

I look at it, unable to hide my curiosity. "What is it?"

She gives it to me before answering. "It should help for your pain. Just put a few drops near the area of your seal when it becomes too much."

I'm genuinely astonished. She was mad, but still took the time to grab this on the way?

"I... well, thanks, Rin."

I look at her face and understand everything. "Talk about a guilt trip..."

Her crafty smirk reminds me of a fox that's led a rabbit into its den.

"I know, right? Now you will have no choice but to feel terrible about talking to a girl like you did."

And I'm the worst?!

"That is honestly downright evil but I can let it slide. I guess I owe you now."

She raises a finger and adopts a mocking lecture tone. "Exactly. Being one step ahead is key, Ben. Never forget that."

That's a pretty obvious concept if you ask me, but I'm not starting this discussion with her. She comes back to serious.

"Note that it won't help you much if you destroy your nerves, so be very careful. You said that your parents implanted that Crest when you were a kid?"

This is a dangerous topic, but I manage to lie naturally. "Yeah, like yours did, I assume."

"Yes... it was a hard trial, but I can't imagine how yours went. This is the worst magic buffer I've heard of. It is too unstable, and you seem to manage without loosening it just fine."

I shrug. "Not fine enough for this war, as it seems."

She dismisses that with impatience. "That's because you try to shine too much. You can create boundary fields and heal wounds. Those are very useful in any circumstances."

I try to shine? I can't really deny it. Maybe I overdid things.

"Right... The seal is more of an emergency measure."

"It is still basically a self-destruction button. I just... I've never heard of something similar before, at least for humans."

I recall what Saber told me just before I went here and sigh before standing up. After stepping forward, I look down on my soon to be enemy, being much taller than her.

"Rin."

She blushes, half panicking.

"What is it? You don't need to get on my face like that!"

I ignore that and keep a serious tone. "Saber told me what happened this morning."

I can see the realization in her eyes. "Oh... well..."

"I understand your fears, but I'd rather not have you bothering my Servant. I need her at full strength, and you're just adding unnecessary worries to her mind."

She finally reacts. "That wasn't what I meant to do!"

"Oh, really? I saw how you two looked at each other, and Saber's mood was abysmal when she joined me."

She takes a step back and sighs. "Fine, I've been checking on your story, because some things don't compute. Perhaps Archer's numerous suspicions got on my nerves."

I cross my arms. "I can understand the move, because we shall be enemies when Berserker falls, but talking about them to Saber is a low blow. Keep your doubts for yourself, or address them to me in person."

She processes what I said for a bit and looks downcast. "You are right, we went too far with her. Sorry."

I shake the small bottle. "Now we're even."

The glare comes back. "Jerk."

We are done here. I head to the door, but her voice stops me halfway.

"Ben..."

I turn my head back. "What now?"

"Are you from the Association?"

"No."

"Huh?"

Her face, blank from surprise, makes for such an amusing sight I nearly laugh. I give her a knowing nod before walking out, hoping that she won't gobble a fly with that agape mouth.

As she said, being one step ahead is key.

-.-.-.-

While walking to the courtyard, I think the only reason she didn't chase me down is because her brain needed a reboot. A chuckle escapes from my mouth while I convince myself that it isn't that big of a deal.

"Ben?"

I didn't notice my Servant sitting on the porch. She jogs to me with a curious expression.

"Hey again, Saber."

"That was quicker than I thought. What happened?"

"Well, we aren't mad at each other anymore, but I told her something else."

Really, I feel so much lighter after telling her that I decide to just make it clear for everyone. Saber tilts her head, waiting for me to explain.

"I'm not from the Association."

"You..."

Her eyes open widely, and I realize that I could have be more tactful. My cocky tone melts like snow under the sunlight.

"Eh, yes, I'm an independent Magus. It just... was easier, you know?"

There is a much too long silence during which she stares at me dumbfounded. Then, she speaks slowly.

"I understand, Master. Please, follow me to the dojo, there is something I need to show you."

"Oh?"

She walks to the nearby building without adding anything, and I follow her.

"... Saber? Are you mad?"

She ignores me and we enter the dojo. Still without turning back, she picks up two shinais.

"You are _really_ mad, aren't you?"

She walks to me with a perfectly flat expression and hands me one. She then gets at our usual sparring distance and...

"Wha-"

She armed herself?!

"Let us train as usual. Prepare yourself."

I only have the time to tighten my grip on the shinai before she's on me, her weapon going for my head. There's a "bump", and my vision turns black.

"... we do with him?"

I hear muffled voices far away.

"... suggest we finish him off."

"Do not tempt me, Archer."

Saber's voice echoes clearly. What are they all doing in my room?

"Ugh..."

My temple hurts. I manage to open an eye and see two blurry faces hovering above me. I'm not in my room.

"He is already waking up. Perhaps I showed too much mercy."

"You should hit him again just to make sure."

I open my other eye and blink. The two faces belong to the girls who are chitchatting about how to punish me. I can see that they are beyond mad. If I say one wrong thing, I will die.

"I hate to pull off the 'told you so' card, but... I did warn you both. Just leave me a piece next time."

That's what I thought, Archer is standing a few meters away, apparently delighted. Saber's shinai points at my chin and I gulp.

"Now, Master, do you feel ready to stop lying to us?"

-.-.-.-

"So let me recap."

Rin pinches the bridge of her nose while gathering the whole story. We went to the living room, made some tea, and then I talked. Even Archer is present, leaning against a wall.

"You aren't from an official Magi family but from an outsiders one. You spent your days studying magic in secret, and your dad trained you. He transmitted his seal to you when you reached maturity, but he wasn't expecting you to gain interest in Holy Grail Wars."

She takes a sip and resumes her summary.

"You found the idea fascinating and travelled to the clock tower in London. They refused to let you gather more info for obvious reasons, so you managed to sneak in and get data on the fourth war, hence why you knew so much about it."

That's the best story I could make up in five minutes. Saber hasn't said a single word since we left the dojo. The only positive part is the girls being back to friendly terms. I would have preferred the reason to be different than ganging up on me, though.

"Yes..."

I can't stand that pressure anymore. Rin still pushes onwards, of course.

"What about Saber? How did you get her artifact, then?"

I look at my Servant. She often wears that neutral expression, but there is something more there. Something I can't point a finger on. Something that I don't like at all.

"I knew it was here."

There, I said it. Nobody seems that much surprised. I resume my explanation in order to end this as soon as possible.

"Saber's artifact was kept by Emiya Kiritsugu, her former Master. I was able to find his house after a lot of research, and when I got here, I knew that it was a target."

Archer's stare is painful. Rin keeps her calm and asks the obvious.

"So, what did you do?"

"I waited for the right moment. After spying on the house for a day, I understood that Kiritsugu was dead, but someone else lived in his house. I was certain that he had had no son, so it was a surprise. I searched through the place while the boy was away, but he was back before I found the artifact."

I choose my next words with caution.

"He was in a bad state, and soon a Servant went to finish him off. I was able to hide my presence thanks to a barrier just in time, and Lancer left soon after."

No one interrupts. I guess their minds are on the edge of their mental seats.

"As I already told you, I burned down the corpse since he was obviously a Magus, and something remained."

Saber gasps, finally showing a reaction. "You cannot mean..."

I nod. "Your artifact. For some reason, it was in that boy's body. What happened after is what you all know. I went to summon Saber and Lancer came back to fight us."

There is a long silence after that. Saber is biting her lip. Rin speaks up again.

"Then, you confirm that you didn't murder Shirou on that night?"

"I did not. Is that what was bothering you too? Archer already asked me."

She snorts. "You lied too much to get back at me now, Ben."

After a silence during which she is probably using telepathy with her Servant, she stands up.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going, for now. I need to think about all this in my room. Don't disturb me. I will be back for dinner."

I'm surprised. "So you are still teaming up with me?"

Her next stare is so sharp that it makes my heart skip a beat.

"What part of 'I need to think' don't you understand? Leave me alone for now."

She leaves the room at a brisk pace. Archer's stare lingers on us for a moment before he follows suit, shaking his head. The setting sun fills the room with an orange light that would please me if I weren't feeling so sick. I cannot look at Saber, who's remained perfectly still. There is a long silence. I should apologize, tell her that... tell her what, exactly? I can't find any good start, and end up saying nothing.

"Was that immediate trust just an illusion?"

I raise my head. The small voice that said that can't belong to her.

"Saber..."

My heart sinks. Her tone is sad and disappointed.

"You have had an odd behavior towards me at times, but your intentions were always well-placed. That is why I kept on defending you when others would try to question your acts and words."

Words won't come out.

"You did lie a few times, but those were minor occurrences. That is what I thought, because you said we were a team in the end, and I believed in you. You ran to me when I fought Archer. You showed consideration for my will to not tell you everything, and you got overly worried every time I was wounded. Then... how am I supposed to react when I realize that all this started with numerous lies?"

They. Won't.

"I am a Servant. A tool for you to win the Holy Grail War with. I am fine with this condition, but you said you did not approve. You made me feel otherwise... I guess that I was a fool there."

I stand up suddenly, unable to bear this anymore.

"Master?"

I can't even look at her face before I leave the room and head to the courtyard. The cold wind doesn't refresh my boiling mind as I walk to the lone dojo. I don't bother turning the lights on and lean against a wall before letting tears roll down my cheeks. I feel pathetic. The one I went here for doesn't trust me anymore.

Saber... There are many things I wanted to answer to that. I even considered telling you the whole truth, but I couldn't. I heard that some Servants could turn on their Masters. Would this be a sufficient reason for her? The large room resonates with my sobs. I don't even bother trying to hide them.

"This is quite a distasteful sight, Saber's Master."

My head jerks towards the entrance, and I rub my eyes to make sure of what I am seeing. I take a big breath.

"I swear, out of everyone, it had to be you..."

It's getting darker, but I can see Archer's figure clearly.

"What do you want?"

He enters and walks to me. Does he want to kill me right now? It would certainly be a perfect opportunity.

"Nothing much. I just cannot stand people who whine like this, thus I wondered if I should finish you off to stop embarrassing everyone."

"I'd rather stay alive, thank you very much."

He raises an eyebrow. "You will probably do so if you hide like this for the rest of the war. Saber would find you and cut your head off if you took such a decision, though."

Hearing her name makes me emotional again, but I manage to get a grip on myself.

"I don't plan on hiding either!"

"Then what are you doing here?"

Do I really have to spill my guts to this guy?

"Saber doesn't trust me anymore! I betrayed her!"

I can hear my voice breaking. His grey eyes stare into mine.

"Listen to me now. Lying to Rin and I is actually the first move you have done that I respect. I am glad to see that some do not forget that this is a war, not a tea party."

He looks at the door, but no one is there.

"The only thing you should focus on, as you said, is your Servant. If you will use her as a tool, have the decency of not putting her on a pedestal first."

I step back, shocked. "I don't see her as a tool, and I won't! She's a person!"

His eyes narrow. "She is a Servant. She has a role to fulfill and other matters are irrelevant. Didn't you realize how badly your lies could backfire?"

I think about it for a moment. Why did I lie to her that much in the first place? I was afraid that she would have a bad impression of me if I told her that I wasn't a legitimate Magus, or Master. How stupid was that? Lying almost always turns on the instigator... He apparently catches up on my train of thoughts and nods.

"You did but chose to ignore it. You really are careless. Do not be surprised if she starts acting like a pure Servant now. You've earned it all by yourself."

He is right. I hate to admit it, but that's precisely it. I protected my real self with a fake, nice story and everything broke down after I buried myself too deeply into it. Something bothers me, though.

"Why are you doing this? I'm pretty certain that you hate me."

He crosses his arms. "I do not hold a personal grudge against you. You will become an enemy when Berserker dies, and I shall defeat you without mercy. You aren't a special case."

He dodged the question. My tears gone, I can feel my mind waking up.

"If that was true, you wouldn't be here trying to help me."

He turns his back to me. "I am not doing this for you."

He walks to the door as I realize that he's talking about Saber. He was her Master during his life, after all. For some reason, I feel the need to shout at him.

"I won't lose against you, and I won't lose against anyone! Saber is my partner!"

"Then prove it to her."

He leaves on that, and I stand in the middle of the dojo, feeling completely dumb. I hurry back to the living room, but no one is there. As I'm looking into the fridge, Saber enters.

"Ah..."

Our stares cross, and her face isn't much different than earlier. I can't be weak anymore, though.

"Can you help me with dinner, Saber? I could use your cutting skills."

She freezes, taken off guard. I ignore that and speak as naturally as I can.

"We will have a strategy meeting while eating too, whether Rin joins or not."

After an hesitation, she joins me in the kitchen corner.

"Understood. What do you want me to do?"

-.-.-.-

We cook in a tense silence save for a couple of instructions from me regarding the recipe. It is again a pretty simple meal but should fill us up enough. While Saber sets up the table, I walk to Rin's door, feeling my heart racing.

"Rin?"

She opens it just enough for me to see her annoyed face.

"What do you want?"

"Eh, dinner is served, so I thought I'd call you."

"Already? Fine, I'll be there in a minute."

She unceremoniously slides the door shut.

We eat in silence for a while. Archer is nowhere in sight and the girls are focused on their plates. There's a general lack of enthusiasm, although I find the food pretty good. Rin is the first to speak, unsurprisingly.

"So, with all that mess, we didn't resume our conversation from this morning. Ryudou Temple?"

"Does that mean you've thought it over?"

She crosses her arms and stares at me.

"I have, and I've reached the conclusion that lying to Archer and I is forgivable since we are enemies. As for Saber, I'll let you two deal with that on your own. So yes, Ben, we will fight Berserker together, and attack Ryudou tonight if you're still up to it."

Saber doesn't react, and I'm pretty sure Archer shared his opinion with Rin, as they both sound alike. I nod.

"Glad to hear it. Saber, how do you feel about that?"

She tilts her head slightly. "I have not fought since yesterday afternoon, thus I am more than ready to take on any opponents."

Her tone is more solemn than usual, and I remember Archer's words. A pure Servant, eh? For now, I'll put that issue aside.

"All right. What Rin and I talked about this morning was how we would get into the temple."

Rin raises a finger and takes it from there.

"Since we know that Assassin is still alive, Ben thought of a plan. While the samurai fights one of our Servants in front of the gate, we get over the wall and immediately summon the other one with a Command Spell."

Saber is surprised.

"Command Spell transportation?"

"Yes. It's actually a pretty smart idea, coming from that guy."

"I'm really touched, Rin."

She ignores my grumbling and goes on.

"That kind of magic is close to sorcery and bends the limits of time and space, so it will allow the called Servant to teleport right inside the temple courtyard and deal with Caster."

"That sounds like a good plan, indeed."

I'm glad they approve of it. There's one remaining issue though.

"Now which Servant should fight Assassin?"

Rin ponders. "Saber knows his abilities, but..."

"I do know his fighting style, but Archer interrupted us before I could see his final move."

We both stare at Rin, who smiles awkwardly.

"Hehe, that's true... Oops."

I turn to Saber. "You have the highest magic resistance. If someone is fit to fight Caster, it is you."

She nods slowly. Usually this would have earned me a smile of some sort.

"That is true, but can Archer defeat Assassin if I am not present as a distraction?"

A mocking tone echoes in the room. "If my Master asks for a Servant's head, I shall bring it back."

Archer materializes while snickering. Rin huffs.

"You certainly are confident. Can you take him on at close range?"

"I told you before, Rin. Give me an order and I will beat anyone. Doubts have no place in our pact."

He crosses his arms. "Besides, I agree. Saber has a much higher magic resistance than I. However, what is your plan if Caster manages to remain out of range?"

Saber answers him cordially. "My Noble Phantasm shall reach her wherever she runs away, if I must."

I clap my hands together. "Then it's settled, right? Archer faces Assassin while Rin and I climb a wall on the side of the temple, then I call Saber with my Command Spell and we defeat Caster along with her Master."

Rin nods. "Sounds good. Let's not forget Assassin's Master either."

"Right."

I didn't mention that because said Master is Caster herself, but I'm not supposed to know that.

Archer looks at the window. "When do we take off, then?"

The clock shows eight. Rin shakes her head.

"Let's wait for the city to empty itself. We'll go there around eleven. Until then, get prepared."

She glances at Saber and me. Does she doubt our cohesion? That would be understandable, since I am not sure of my Servant's state of mind myself. Then she stands up and goes to her room, leaving us alone. Archer turns back to spirit form. Saber follows the motion, to my surprise.

"I shall prepare myself for the fight as well. Please call me when the time comes, Master."

I look at her stupidly for a couple of seconds before muttering a simple "Fine".

And I'm left alone. I guess I've earned it. After doing the dishes, I sit on a cushion and process everything that happened this afternoon in order to win Saber's trust back. I will do it, no matter what it takes.

 **INTERLUDE - ASSASSIN**

A large crater lies below him. He got used to the sight after a day or two, but the memories linked to it are bitter.

Kojirou Sasaki did not mind being a mere guardian until that arrow landed. He was instantly called back by Caster. After a long rant filled with insults, he got back on watch immediately, but nothing happened since. He wishes he could chase after that Archer, but sadly he cannot move past this place, as he was summoned by another Servant. She had to link him to the gates in order to accomplish the impossible. More than chasing down that man, he really wants to confront Saber again. Her technique lacked refinement as it was Western, but she compensated that with her fierce spirit. He would have loved to try Tsubame Gaeshi on her...

He feels a presence getting nearer. Could it be that his wish was granted at last? After two days of nothing, a good duel would be delightful. He materializes and waits patiently. A lone silouhette makes its way to the other end of the crater. At first he cannot see it clearly, but when he does, he starts doubting his own eyes.

A small girl in a purple coat. He isn't stupid enough to think that she's just a lost child, given the way she is looking at him. Besides, he can feel one of his comrades' presence. A Master?

"Good evening, young lady. I am sorry, but I cannot let you pass."

He adopts a calm and polite tone, wondering how she will react. Gauging an opponent is as entertaining as fighting them. What he wasn't expecting, however, is the ice cold stare she answers him with. Her red eyes flash under the moonlight. Who is that girl?

"I have no interest in you. Kill him, Berserker."

"What?"

A giant appears behind her. The samurai barely has the time to look at him before he jumps above the crater like it's nothing, his ugly sword ready to strike.

As Hercules lands, Assassin's existence ends in a single, mighty blow.

 **INTERLUDE OUT**

"Got everything sorted out, Ben?"

I nod to Rin as we run to the temple. She came to pick me up at eleven, and we all took off together. As expected, no one walks the streets at this hour. Saber armed herself and hasn't talked to me save for an "Understood" when I called her. For now, let's focus on the fight ahead.

We reach the stairs soon enough, but Archer extends a hand to stop us.

"Wait."

He narrows his eyes. I know that he can see further than anyone, but I wonder why he's making that face.

"There is a problem."

Rin tenses up. "What is it, Archer?"

"Above the crater... There is blood. A lot of it."

We look at each other. Blood? Was Assassin defeated, or did he defeat someone else?

Saber is still eager to move. "Do we change our attacking strategy?"

I shake my head. "Not for now. Archer will warn us if Assassin isn't here anymore, right?"

"I will. Go on."

We part ways as we planned, after climbing one third of the staircase. Archer keeps going forward but we go into the forest. After a couple of minutes, Rin stops and turns to me.

"Archer says that the path is clear. We should get back to him."

We run back to the stairs and walk around the crater in order to reach him. There is indeed a big blood stain, and no traces of Assassin.

"I guess we were too late."

I state the obvious while Rin looks at the gate above.

"Let's go investigate! I can't feel anything inside of the temple because of that boundary field."

"Wait, Rin!"

Archer runs after her, and we follow suit. We get through the gate without anything getting in our way.

"... Nobody?"

I look around after saying that, but Saber's tension tells me that I'm very wrong.

"Sup."

A man appears from a corner, his blue armor melted into the night.

 **INTERLUDE - ILYASVIEL**

Perched on the giant's shoulder as he jumps from roof to roof with an astounding agility, Ilyasviel von Einzbern giggles.

"See how she ran away, Berserker? No one can stand in our way."

Of course her Servant won't answer. He has no emotions or feelings left and is reduced to a killing machine. She still has a special affection for him and makes conversation by herself while they travel to their next goal.

"And that Assassin... Fufu, can we even call that a Servant? I doubt it."

She hums a lullaby she likes until they land. After getting down on the ground, she looks back at her huge Servant. She let him idle for the past days in order to get him fully regenerated, and it worked. He is as powerful as five days ago.

"I will do this on my own, you can go rest."

She can feel his disappointment, which makes her put her hands on her hips and lecture him.

"I know you didn't have any satisfying fight, but I don't need you for this! Don't worry, we will have real fun very soon."

The giant slowly nods and turns back to spirit form. Her eyes shine with a murderous intent that doesn't suit her looks.

"Benben and Rin have been keeping all the fun to themselves. It's time to punish the weak Masters."

She resumes her humming while waltzing towards Fuyuki hospital.

 **INTERLUDE OUT**

"Lancer?"

I can tell that Saber is astonished, and I share the same feeling. What the hell is he doing here? He walks to us calmly, unarmed. How confident.

"Yo. It's been a while."

Archer asks what is on everyone's mind.

"Are you responsible for this?"

The blue knight snorts. "I wished. Well, I didn't like Assassin's style at all, so it's neat that Berserker took him out."

I freeze, and the first night's events flash in my mind. Berserker... Saber takes a step forward and stares at him coldly.

"Did you see everything?"

"Pretty much. My Master insists on using me as a spectator, so I had no choice. It was a fun show, so I'll forgive him this time."

"Where's Caster?"

My tone is a bit bold. The knight gives me a terrifying stare.

"You... Don't you think I forgot your outrage."

I guess he's still mad that I interfered in his duel with Saber. He's emitting such a murderous intent that I want to run for my life. Saber reacts quickly and stands between us, taking out her invisible sword.

"If you threaten my Master, I will defeat you here, Lancer!"

Seeing her armored back returns some courage in my veins. Rin and Archer look at the scene quizzically. There is a terrible silence before the enemy erupts in laughter, taking us by surprise.

"Ha! I see you got a liking for this boy. I won't question your tastes. At least he isn't a coward like my Master."

"You..."

She looks back to me, and I can see her embarrassment. I'm almost tempted to laugh along, but I'd rather keep my head on my shoulders.

"Stop talking nonsense. Why are you here for?"

Lancer adopts a very Archer-like bored expression. "I was going to leave, but I saw you guys approaching. As for Caster, she ran away as soon as Berserker and his Master challenged her."

He smirks. "Normally I would despise such measure, but you can't really blame her. That giant surely is unfair... Assassin was crushed in an instant."

"... In an instant?"

Rin puts her hand in front of her mouth.

"Yup, young lady. One jump, one attack. Tricks can't save you against brutality."

It doesn't surprise me that much, but still, that's scary. Archer echoes the bored voice with his own.

"And now, what are you going to do, exactly? There is only one way out, and we are in front of it."

Lancer ignores the threat and shrugs. "My Master is ordering me back, but I might check on where they went after that. Given what I heard from the small girl, they weren't done for the night. After all, they didn't get a real fightp. She mentioned 'other Masters'."

I can only agree with Archer's idea. This is a perfect opportunity for us to take a Servant out. The atmosphere changes, and said Servant sighs.

"Ah... I wished I could fight you both. A good two on one is always fun, but I have no choice but to obey my Master. I will see you some other time, I'm sure."

Our two Servants prepare themselves.

"Saber, take him out when he tries to get through."

I deliver the order without an hesitation. Archer and Rin exchange a silent stare, and he takes out his bow. Lancer's eyes are focused on me.

"Play strong while you can, boy. I will kill you soon enough."

Gae Bolg appears in his hands. I thought he didn't want to fight? He mutters something that I can't hear and suddenly dashes straight at us. There are about fifteen meters between us but he can cover that distance in a second. Saber prepares her sword and Archer fires a red arrow, but Lancer strikes the ground with his weapon and uses it to jump far above us. He dodges the attacks easily.

I raise my head. As he's airborne, he frees one of his hand and does a weird motion with it. A spell? Damn, I forgot he could use runes! A fireball flies to us... to me.

"Master!"

Saber stands between me and the spell as the two others jump away. The fireball explodes and she contains it thanks to her magic resistance. I fall and land on my behind, terrified. Archer aims at the stairs but gives up since Lancer is already too far away. I'm panting heavily, feeling the heat of the spell all around me. If she hadn't been so fast...

"Ben, all you all right?"

Saber is staring at me, very worried. I'd be glad to see this face back if it didn't mean having escaped a deadly attack.

"Y-Yes, I wasn't hurt thanks to you."

She helps me up and scans me from feet to head, probably trying to spot any wound. Rin and Archer approach.

"You like making enemies, don't you, Saber's Master?"

I glare at him. "Piss off."

Rin shakes her head. "Oh, stop it, both of you. I'm trying to think!"

"Think about what?"

"About where Ilyasviel went, idiot."

"No need to insult me, idiot."

I love mature conversations like these. We stay silent for a while before Saber speaks up.

"If we can trust Lancer's words, she talked about other Masters. She probably wants a rematch."

Rin answers in her pondering tone. "That's a reasonable guess, but she has proven to be able to find us easily in the past, and we weren't exactly being stealthy either... So, where..."

She looks at me in shock, and I click.

"No, you're not thinking of-"

Archer interrupts. "The hospital. There are two Masters there, technically."

The whole world seems to stop for a second.

 _"Sakura!"_

Rin loses it and starts running to the stairs. Archer groans and runs to grab her before jumping away from the temple at high speed. Saber stares at me, dumbfounded.

"Do you really think that they went there?"

I shrug. "It's a possibility. Let's follow them at our own pace. Now is really not the time to be rushing blindly."

She nods. "I agree."

-.-.-.-

I enhance my legs to not slow down Saber too much. We hear the sirens way before reaching the hospital. That can't be good... We slow down a block away.

"Take off your armor, Saber. I think we should be stealthy."

"Understood."

She goes back to her traditional outfit, and I envy her for not being cold at all. Lights flash at the end of the street. We make our way to the hospital calmly. There are tons of policemen outside of the building, and most of its lights are on. I can't see any damage that could be due to a Servant. They have put a barrier in a twenty meters radius. While we walk nearby, I can catch bits of sentences.

"... murders..."

"... siblings..."

"... no traces of anyone..."

"... a tragedy..."

"... innocent students..."

I feel a chill running down my spine.

"Ben... are you..."

"I'm fine."

My tone is sharp and tense. I sigh.

"Sorry, Saber, guess I'm not. But more importantly, where the hell is Rin?"

Finding her doesn't take too long. Saber points at a bench where she's sitting, arms around knees. Archer is nowhere to be seen. I jog to her.

"Rin!"

She raises her head and reveals two reddened eyes. "Took you long enough."

She sniffs. Her voice is completely unlike her.

"What happened?"

"You're a real genius, aren't you? Ilyasviel von My Butt went here and killed Shinji and Sakura."

Saber stays silent, focused on the surroundings. I bow my head.

"I am so sorry... Where is Archer?"

"Sent him after them. He won't find anything, we've lost too much time..."

She tightens the grip around her knees. "If only..."

I grab her shoulder before she can finish.

"Rin, don't. You know we couldn't do anything about it. Don't start blaming yourself."

She pushes my hand away. "Why would you care..."

I step back. That gesture hurt. "You think I don't care about you at all?"

She groans and stands up, then proceeds to grab me by the collar violently. Her shouts are painful to hear.

"What I think is that you're a liar, and I'm sure that this whole situation makes you perfectly content! I had to beg you to spare her life in the first place!"

I raise my voice too, shaken by the outburst. "I'm not fine with people being straight murdered while they're in a hospital! What kind of monster do you take me for?"

I feel tears of rage threatening to roll out of my eyes. Saber puts a hand on Rin's shoulder.

"Rin, please. Your anger is misplaced."

She lets go of me slowly and looks at the ground.

"I don't know, I just... I don't know... They had retired! And she was... she was my sister!"

I don't know what to say. I didn't consider the Matous as a threat anymore, so her assumption about me is wrong. I'm more devastated to see her state than anything. Saber turns her touch into a warm hug, taking us both off guard. She speaks with the softest voice I've ever heard.

"You must be strong, Rin, but you do not have to handle all this by yourself. We cannot understand your pain but we are here."

Rin freezes for a couple of seconds before hugging her back and crying her heart out. I can't stop my tears either. Saber looks at me from above her shoulder. That eye contact doesn't last long, but I feel it's full of meaning. Everyone eventually calms down, and we decide to leave before the police finds our presence suspicious. Saber soon arms herself again.

We walk at a slow pace. Archer hasn't given any news so I assume we won't be attacked by Ilya tonight, which is a relief. I doubt any of us is in condition to fight right now. We cross the big bridge and take the usual path to our base, but something stops us dead in our tracks.

"One moment, please."

I turn back to face a very old man, and I could swear there was no one a second ago. Saber gives him an intimidating stare.

"Matou Zouken."

Rin's eyes open widely, and I get ready for anything, although I doubt he can harm us.

"Indeed, Saber. I did not plan on meeting you again, but recent events forced me to investigate."

We all stay silent and he continues with a sigh. "I come from the hospital. My two grandchildren were slain like animals. Care to explain what happened?"

I take a step forward. This is an opportunity to get some useful information.

"Ilyasviel von Einzbern went on a killing spree tonight, and decided to take out Masters who had lost their Servant, apparently."

He nods sagely. "I see, so you were aware of them being Masters. Should I be afraid of Saber cutting my old head off as she promised?"

Saber stares at him in confusion. "That's... not relevant anymore."

"Thank you. So I take it you are Saber's Master. What about you?"

Rin stares at him suspiciously. I'm impressed by her ability of regaining some sort of composure, given in what state she was earlier.

"I am Tohsaka Rin."

"Then two of the three great families remain in this war. I wasn't planning on taking part in that one and gave a bone to chew to Shinji, but it ended up with the vessel killing off a decade of work. What a tragedy..."

Saber tilts her head. "The vessel?"

Rin doesn't get it either. I speak up. "I heard that the Einzberns created the vessel to bring the Holy Grail to the land, but what do you mean by 'the vessel killing off'?"

He shoots an inappropriate dry laugh.

"My, I thought that such a team would have figured it out. The Einzberns' speciality is homonculi. Given how a formidable Magus she seems to be, I can assure you that the Einzbern herself is the vessel to the Holy Grail."

Saber and Rin are flabbergasted. He adds something right after.

"Well, her heart is. If you kill her, you probably won't be able to reach your goal."

I nod. "I see. That's... worrying. And what are you going to do now?"

He makes a saddened face that doesn't convince me much. "I shall spend my last days peacefully. Training Sakura to become a Grail was my ultimate goal, and it was destroyed tonight."

"A... Grail?"

Rin is astonished, for good reason.

"Indeed. Your parents knew very well what kind of magic the Makiris use, Tohsaka. Sakura was meant to be a vessel as soon as she was adopted so that I could grant my wish."

She clenches her fists. "She isn't a tool!"

His stare hardens. "'Was' is the word you should use. She was a Magus, and with a few more years, she would have become the greatest creation of the Makiris, combining the magic circuits of your family with our knowledge. I am as saddened as you can ever be."

Saber grits her teeth. "But not for the same reasons."

Zouken ignores that and looks at each of us. "Now that I got the details I needed, I will leave you be. You shall not hear from me ever again."

My Servant takes a step towards him.

"You are not human. I realized it two days ago, but it is even clearer now. I wonder if I should let you go..."

Rin tenses up, and I take a decision.

"No, Saber."

"Master?"

She's apparently surprised. I shake my head.

"He hasn't done anything threatening and gave us some info too. Now that he's lost this war and his children, I don't see any point in killing him. We are better than that."

Zouken smiles. "You are wise, unknown Magus. Farewell, then."

He goes into a wooden area nearby and disappears. Saber stares at me.

"Are you sure this was the right call, Master?"

"Nope, but enough blood has been shed for tonight. We're going home."

She smiles at me. It's a small one, but it lightens my mind dramatically after this terrible day.

"Archer is... coming back. He saw them getting back to the forest where the castle is. Can we go to sleep now?"

Rin is very weak. I answer as gently as I can.

"Yup, we all need some rest."

 **INTERLUDE - CASTER**

Berserker and that small girl ruined everything. She had gathered so much power! All that remained was to steal a Servant or two and annihilate the remaining ones.

Caster is beyond angry. She had to flee from her own base. She could have held off the giant for a while, but not while protecting Souichirou. She had to think of a new plan quickly, and the answer came naturally. A place that sat on a leyline and defended only by a simple priest would be a perfect secondary target. So, after putting her Master in a safe place, she headed to the church. She hadn't wasted any magic against Berserker, so taking this place would be child's play.

Around two in the morning, she opens the gates with a spell and enters slowly. The lights are on, but she cannot see anyone. While she is looking around with interest, a man approaches the altar.

"Good evening, Servant Caster."

The priest looks at her with a neutral face. A mere human. She grins.

"If you know my identity, you can guess why I'm here for, priest."

His expression doesn't change.

"Servants are not supposed to enter this place, thus I can easily understand that your motives are unholy."

Her laughs echoes and fills the whole building. Unholy? For a woman that was called a witch, this is a perfect choice of words.

She raises a hand. "Then I do not need to explain. Die and join your God."

Five bone golems spawns in front of her. The priest answers, unfazed.

"This is an interesting move, Caster, and I would have lent you this place with pleasure, but your presence is unnecessary to this war as of now. Your actions are laughable compared to those of other Servants."

That makes her laugh even more. "Why do you think I care about your opinion? I will take what I want!"

He smiles calmly. "So be it."

The golems rush at him but are destroyed by an attack coming from the side of the church. Five swords pierce them before they have a chance to reach their target.

"Who is there?"

A blond man walks past Kirei and faces her. She doesn't understand him. He does not seem to be a Servant, although his presence is as overwhelming as Berserker's. It is not a furious aura like the beast's but a cold and dreadful feeling that temper her confidence. It doesn't help that his red eyes reminds her of the Master who just humiliated her. What is such a being doing in this war?

"... Who are you?"

He keeps a cocky smile up.

"I have nothing to discuss with an obnoxious witch. You have proven yourself unworthy of walking my kingdom."

"A... witch?"

That does it. She raises a hand and casts a divine spell in an ancient language.

A shockwave makes all the benches go flying and hits the man full force. He casts a golden armor and stands unscathed, though this was only a warmup. Her stronger spells will tear him to pieces for sure.

The man's eyes narrow. "For a 'hero' like you to walk to the scaffold on her own volition..."

Swords... no, various weapons appear behind him. She can even see some of the other Servants' ones. What is this Noble Phantasm? She wakes up from her astonishment and realizes that she must attack immediately and does so, casting a strong ice spell.

"Disappear from my sight, lowlife."

He snaps a finger and a storm of swords flies at her. One of them is made of fire and nullifies the spell, while the others pierce her magical coat mercilessly. She cannot react although she should be able to evade. It dawns on her in her last moments. That man can have access to any weapon, and he happened to use the ones that would counter her. She falls on the ground.

"Ha... Ha... Souichirou..."

The golden-haired man walks to her and has a blade cut off her head. The last thing she sees is his disdainful, soulless stare.

 **INTERLUDE OUT**

Rin went straight to bed after a muttering a "thanks" to Saber. There's still an awkward atmosphere between us two, and it doesn't lift off after we get in our respective futons. After an hour of rolling around, I cannot stand it anymore and go to the shed again.

"Le silence est d'or."

I cast the silence field and retry loosening my seal a bit. I haven't used much prana today so it should go well. Rin's potion proves itself useful, as the pain goes away faster and it allows me to retry right off the bat. However, I find the practice as hard as yesterday, because my mind can't focus. I'm a liar, I betrayed Saber's trust...

"Ben?"

She's standing at the door. Her stare goes to my seal and she walks to me.

"What in the world are you doing?"

I look at her from below, being seated. It reminds me of the night I summoned her, forever ago.

"Training. I started yesterday."

She gives me a cute quizzical look. "Training in what domain, exactly?"

"Getting used to loosening my seal. I'm convinced that it will be key when we'll deal with the strongest enemies."

As expected, she isn't amused. "I believe I mentioned not touching that thing again."

"Well, if I can use it without feeling like I'm burning alive, it will be a vast improvement. Don't worry, I really go by small steps. I managed to stand it for five minutes yesterday night."

I look down and clench my fists. "But tonight, I can't focus at all."

She sighs and sits next to me Japanese-style. "Show me."

I gulp, surprised by her sudden proximity, and loosen it a bit. It hurts like hell.

"Ugh..."

After two minutes, I tighten it and grab the bottle, but Saber stops me. "Hold on."

She puts her slender hand on my arm, which gets me red as a tomato in no time.

"What are you-?"

"Shhh."

She focuses and channels some energy through her palm, then the pain goes away. "It is not as efficient as when you loosen it further, but our connection and the fact that you have Avalon in you allow me to do that kind of thing."

She pouts a little. "Is it better than the potion Rin gave to you?"

The answer is obvious. "Yes... Yes, it is."

"Then I am glad. I am the most suited one to treat your pain."

She seems strangely happy, and my heartbeat races.

"Saber, aren't you angry at me?"

The smile falters as suddenly as it bloomed.

"I haven't forgiven you, Ben. Lying to our enemies is something, but covering your old lies with others to me is unacceptable."

Of course she's angry. I am an idiot. "Then, why are you here?"

"Today was a tragic day, and I would be a terrible Servant if I was not considerate about my Master's well-being. We are still a team, so we must stick together if we want to reach the Holy Grail."

She bows her head, emotional. "It is true that you did something unfitting, but I stand by my oath. I am your sword, and I still believe that you are a good person. Your tears from tonight were not fake. You even let some show in front of the one you dislike the most."

"That's true, but... wait, you were listening to us?!"

She gives me a sheepish look.

"There is no way I would have left Archer and you alone after what had happened. Your protection is still my priority, thus I remained near the dojo."

I narrow my eyes. "And spied on us."

She huffs and glares at me. "I am sure you can let it slide, given your circumstances."

I chuckle. "Yes. Thank you for your support, Arturia. I am lucky to have you."

She blushes and stands back up. "Ah... You are welcome."

After walking to the door, she turns to me one last time. "Tomorrow is another day, Ben. Let us do our best."

"Okay."

She leaves, and I manage to support the seal for a bit longer after a few more tries. I crawl back to my futon, next to my already asleep partner. We didn't fight today, but I feel like it was the hardest one so far.

It takes me a while to fall asleep.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **To be continued in Day 6 - Partners**

 **"Out of all the poor decisions you took, this has to be the worst one!"**

 **"Do you... regret your reign?"**

 **"This audience is henceforth between one peasant and the king, Saber. We shall resume our conversation after that."**

 **"We are partners. If you fall, I fall too. I told you that when we met, and it isn't a lie."**


	7. Day 6 : Partners

**DAY 6 - PARTNERS**

A procession of nightmares invades my sleep, most of which are flashes of recent events.

Ilya shouting "Don't die before I kill you!"

Lancer and his "I will kill you soon enough."

Archer vanishing into the night while muttering "You don't belong here."

Caster's rage because I call her a witch, and the fire explosion that ensues.

Rin screaming at my face. "I had to beg you to spare her!"

Saber's saddened expression. "Was that immediate trust just an illusion?"

An illusion. Perhaps that's what I am, to this world. A wanderer that came to mess up a battle he hadn't the right to be in, only for a selfish cause.

"Think beyond your original wish."

Kirei's distorted face fills my vision. That process repeats for who knows how long before a voice covers all the others.

"Ben? Ben!"

Someone is shaking me gently. I open one eye and realize this isn't a dream anymore. Or is it? Saber's blurry face becomes clearer. Given the absence of light, the sun has yet to rise.

"S... Saber?"

It's a bit embarrassing to have her right next to me like that. She's kneeled down and her hand is still on my shoulder.

"You seemed restless and I thought it would be safer to wake you up."

She retreats her hand and looks at me with concern. I realize that I'm in sweat.

"Ah... Thanks."

I feel a bit ashamed of myself, like a child having night terrors. I raise my hand and stare at its back. It's still here... I sigh in relief. Saber tilts her head.

"Still having your three Command Spells shall be a great advantage for the end of the war."

"Yeah..."

My mind is elsewhere. "I'm just glad to have them."

I look at the ceiling, trying to convince myself that they are a legitimate proof of my presence, even if I stole them.

"Ben... What is wrong?"

I can't look at her right now. I could dismiss her concern with a lie, but I'm tired of hiding. "I had a night filled with nightmares. I was just checking if my place as a Master was still standing."

Her voice is uncertain. She visibly doesn't know how to deal with my confusing behavior. "You should not be doubting yourself. I am your Servant, and will stay with you until the end."

"I know... I'm just feeling terrible right now."

She doesn't answer right away. "Is it... because of yesterday? I know I did not treat you well, but-"

"I earned that. I don't want to get back on that topic for now. I lied and paid the price. Really, I'm grateful for you staying at my side. I heard stories about Servants turning on their Masters for less than that."

Finally staring at her, I meet a cute frown. "I do not break my pacts, Ben. Kiritsugu did not face my wrath, and you did much less disgusting acts than him. Unless you start slaughtering innocents in town, you are safe."

That manages to make me smile. "Heh, understood. I guess I'll change today's plans, then."

She sighs. "You are hopeless. It is still very early... Do you want to sleep more?"

I think about the nightmares and shake my head vehemently. "No way. I'll go grab something to eat. Feel free to sleep more if you need to."

She stands up. "I do not need more rest, as I did not fight yesterday. I shall follow you to the living room."

Her pace as she leaves the bedroom is brisk. Did the mention of food get her eager? That casts away my bitter awakening, and I fully dress myself before heading to the main room.

-.-.-.-

"I stand by what I said in the woods: you really like food."

I decide to tease her while she's putting plum jelly on her fourth toast. I could barely see the three other ones. She drops the knife and blushes.

"What...? I am just having a normal breakfast. Why must you bring that up again?"

I imitate Rin's trademark evil face as well as I can. "I saw how fast you walked out when I talked about eating."

She glares at me, but it's so cute that I could melt on the spot. "I-I was just happy to start the day! Enthusiasm is a virtue, not something to mock."

I chuckle and munch on my own buttered toast. She is too easy to tease. After a silence filled with frightening stares for good measure, she speaks up calmly.

"Do you have any plans for today?"

"Hmm..."

My brain is still foggy and it takes me a while to think of something.

"Well, for starters, we must gauge Rin's state."

"That is true. If she has not gotten a grip on herself, she won't be of any use today."

That was insensitive. "Give her a break, her sister died."

"No... I did not mean it like that! I am worried as well."

She seems mad at herself and I catch myself smiling again. It's good that the usual atmosphere between us is back because I wouldn't have stood something like yesterday night for very long.

"We'll have to take care of her if needed. And I mean that in a good way."

That remark is met by a sharp stare. "You really do care about her, don't you? You told me that our lives mattered more, but the more we go on, the more I fear that you will have trouble fighting her when the time comes."

Is that jealousy or just strategy? Who knows? She raises a valid point in any case.

"Come on, you've befriended her too. Of course it'll be hard to fight her, but I won't have any hesitations. We are Masters."

She gauges my seriousness for a moment. "I hope so, Ben."

"As for the day itself, I really want to patrol the city this morning."

"I have no objections. Are we looking for something in particular?"

"Not really... It's been a while since we walked together in daylight. I need some fresh air."

She turns bashful. "You make it sound like a picnic. That is surely not what you have in mind?"

That would be a good idea, now that she mentions it. "We're just going to walk around and look out for suspicious things. I mean, we have no idea about where Caster went. She could even be back at Ryudou, as far as we know."

"Understood. That is a good idea."

I finish my toast and continue. "Other than her, Lancer and Berserker are the two remaining enemies. Both are dangerous, and we don't know where the former is."

"That is true. Are you thinking of attacking the castle?"

"Nope. You said that Ilyasviel could sense anyone entering the forest, so it's a way too dangerous plan. We will only apply it if we are forced to."

A loud yawn echoes from the corridor. "I agree."

Rin enters on these words. She always looks terrible in the mornings, but this time is even worse. I stand up and walk to her.

"Damn, Rin, did you even sleep?"

She looks at me with hazy eyes. "I don't know. Probably not. You look awful too."

That much? I turn to Saber, who confirms that with a nod.

"I guess we're both wrecks today. Do you want some tea?"

She frowns. "Yes. I'll go put some water on my face. If I don't come back, that means I will have drowned in the sink."

I would normally laugh at this, but I don't have the energy to do so. I get on preparing tea for everyone.

"It seems that you were right, Ben. Rin will likely need some attention today."

"Hmhm. We're still going out later, though. A lot happened recently, and I think we could use some quiet time together."

"You have such a strange way of putting it..."

Damn, I must really suck at subtlety if even her hard head picks up on it.

"Are you against it?"

Her reaction is a bit too quick to be measured. "I did not say that!"

She pauses and stares at me with a small blush, pouting. I wouldn't be able to stand that for too long, but Rin saves the day when she comes back, not looking much better. I distract myself by turning to her.

"Made some tea."

I pour three cups and she takes hers with a nod of thanks before turning the TV on. The news channel?

"... Two students murdered in their beds at Fuyuki hospital. The killer is still on the run. No witnesses could be found, even within the staff."

I bet she used her Mystic Eye to hypnotize the nurses...

"Victims had been involved in the recent mysterious incident at Homurahara Academy-"

I stop listening, only noting that they blamed some kind of gas leak. However, my attention is called back when Ryudou is mentioned.

"All the monks in the temple were discovered unconscious. There is currently no explanation. They were evacuated and their lives aren't on the line, but that makes one more mystery to an already long list."

Rin quickly turns the TV off. "Geez, Kirei must be having trouble covering all that up."

Her tone is so flat that I have to ask. "Are you okay?"

Our stares cross. "Yeah, fine, superb. So, you guys are going outside this morning?"

I guess she doesn't want to be pampered.

"Yes. I really want to find some traces of Caster, and now that I know the temple is empty, I think we will pay it a visit."

Saber's eyes widen. "That is actually a good idea."

Rin crosses her arms. "Sounds like it, but I doubt that it will be empty. It'll probably be filled with investigators."

"True. We'll take a look either way. What are you going to do?"

"For now, I'll send Archer on his own to the border of Ilyasviel's forest as a sentinel. I don't feel like running around."

Her stare turns cold. "But trust me, I will chase her down starting tonight."

That makes me worried. "Right, don't forget that we mustn't kill her, though."

"I know, idiot."

We drink our tea in silence, then I try one last gesture towards her. "Are you sure you don't want us to stay here?"

"Huh?"

She looks at me in confusion before clicking. "I'll be fine. There is really no use for us to all stay here. You can go on your date in peace."

Saber answers while my brain is crashing. "Our what?"

I wave my hand frantically. "Nothing! It's a joke. Shall we go now?"

My cheeks are on fire. Rin grins. It's a relief that she can joke around in her state, but the price to pay is my dignity. As for Saber, she grows more and more dumbfounded.

"It is only seven... I do not mind going out at this hour, but is that really what you want?"

I look at the clock and panic. "Ah... true! Way too early. I will uh, take a bath now. We'll go later, okay?"

"Certainly, but... are you feeling well?"

I see Rin barely hiding her laughter behind Saber and promise myself I won't ever try to be nice to her again.

-.-.-.-

"Bring me something back, okay?"

Rin seems in a better mood when she sees us off two hours later. I spent them mostly avoiding the girls and hope she didn't tell anything silly to my Servant. We start walking towards Shinto and I stretch.

"The weather really is nice... It reminds me of the day we patrolled together to discover the city."

Saber looks at the sky. "That seems far away now... I remember how you got ambushed by Rider."

I snort. "You only remember that?"

"As a Servant, I should not focus on anything else."

She says that with her usual seriousness. I stay silent, feeling disappointed. Was that the only important thing for her that day? She lets me simmer for a while before smiling.

"I also asked you what your wish was, and you delivered an answer that I am not sure I fully understand to this day. We went on the top of the highest building, and you told me how you saw being a Master."

She got me. I sulk. "Damn, I really thought you were being serious."

A calm silence falls on us as she doesn't answer, keeping a mysterious smile. She seems to be in a strangely good mood today. We reach the bridge and stop in the middle of it. I look at the river and think about what she said.

"I told you many things on that day for sure, but nothing went like I imagined it would..."

"Holy Grail Wars are confusing, Ben. None of us were ready for what would happen after that day."

She follows my gaze while I shiver. The wind up here is pretty cold, even with my coat on.

"May I ask where we are headed first?"

"I'd like to check Ryudou, even if I share Rin's doubts about its current accessibility."

Surely enough, there are police barriers in front of the staircase, and no one is allowed nearby. I sigh. "Maybe at night, then. Do you sense anything, Saber?"

"I would tell you instantly if it were the case. The field still holds and blurs my perception. What place do you suggest now?"

"We'll go to Shinto once more. I'd like to stroll around and look for anything unusual. At worst it will be a nice walk."

She puts her hands on her hips and starts scolding me. "Do not be careless. We should be constantly on guard, especially these days."

"I know, I know."

We proceed with reaching the modern town while I wonder where Caster could be. I really doubt she came back to the temple, but the two other leylines are the church and Rin's mansion. The latter should be unknown to her and too well-defended. As for the former, I doubt Kirei would let her do it, but sneaky as he is, anything can happen.

I really, really don't feel like going there though.

People throw glances at us. We look too foreign and I bet they're more paranoid than the norm due to all the recent incidents. I quickly notice that the crowd is much thinner than the other day. Saber voices it before me.

"The people..."

I sigh. "I guess they are too afraid to go outside. I can't blame them, and it serves us well too. Do you sense anything strange now?"

She focuses but quickly gives up. "No, Ben. I already told you that it was not my speciality. I can sense Servants in a two-hundred meters or so radius, not more."

"Well, at least we're safe for now. Do you want to climb the building again?"

"Why?"

"Why not? The view is great, and maybe we'll spot something spooky. I'll buy us some sweets on the way too."

I said the magical word.

"You... will?"

Her eyes are filled with wonder, which makes my heart melt. Why am I even fighting? This is all I ever wanted.

"Yup."

For some reason, she lowers her head and frowns.

"Saber?"

"..."

"What's up?"

"Will you mock my liking for these treats again if I accept?"

Is that what's bothering her? I shake my head. "I won't, I promise."

"Then I shall follow your plan. Please lead the way."

Her smile is back and it proves itself contagious.

-.-.-.-

I bought a bag of cookies, hoping to save at least one for Rin. We were able to enter the building without a problem again and are now standing on the highest roof in the city. Saber is lost in her sightseeing, munching on a cookie. I watch her from behind, fascinated.

She really is beautiful. Her perfectly coiffed golden hair flutters in the wind. That emerald gaze captivates me with its pure intensity every time it crosses my own. She received eternal youth when she picked up the sword, so her body is still that of a young woman. Her petite stature only adds to her cuteness, yet it does nothing to detract from her regal aura.

She turns back to face me. "Is there anything you wanted to talk about?"

She isn't stupid. I wouldn't have planned this trip if I hadn't got something to tell her.

"I... Nothing special, but I wanted us to talk, all right."

She goes away from the edge and walks to me with a quizzical expression. "I will use your own words: do not tiptoe. If there is something on your mind, voice it."

It takes me a bit of time to get started. "Well, I'm really not proud of myself because of my lies. I disappointed you and almost shattered our team with them."

"I already told you my opinion about this yesterday night, in the shed."

"I know, Saber, but still, I've been feeling terrible since then, and I want to address it now. I didn't lie to you because of a lack of trust. I had put my faith in you even before the summoning."

She blushes and adverts her gaze. "Ben... That is nonsensical, although it does not surprise me that much. What about the reason of your lies, then?"

I smile weakly. "I am not an official Magus, just a renegade that was fascinated by the Holy Grail War. How could I introduce myself like that? 'Hey, King Arthur, I am no one. Please cooperate with me'."

She's shocked. "I would have fought with you either way!"

"I know. I realized that it didn't matter to you afterwards, but the lie was done. I told the same thing to Rin, and dug my own hole as days went by. It was only a matter of time before I'd get discovered, but I did nothing to prevent it."

"You could have just told me... Are you telling me that the only reason for your fake story was for me to respect you?"

"It sounds stupid when you put it like that, doesn't it? I couldn't expect you to be so understanding. That's what led me to betray your trust without wanting to do so."

As she seems lost for words, I get on my knees. "I am sorry! I never intended to hurt you."

She steps back. "Ben! Stand up, please! I am your Servant and this is inappropriate!"

"I don't care. I'll crawl in mud if that's what it takes."

"You..."

She walks to me and extends her right hand. I take it and she pulls me up easily. Her grip is as soft as strong. She looks into my eyes, and I try to do the same.

"I have always been convinced that you were a good person as much as you are a talented Magus, as I mentioned numerous times before. You do not need such words to maintain our cohesion."

I shake my head. "I do, Saber. If I saw you as a tool, I wouldn't care, but I'm unable to do that. We are partners. If you fall, I fall too. I told you that when we met, and it isn't a lie."

She gasps. "Such reasoning makes no sense! You only have one life."

"This war won't satisfy me if I don't fight to my limits. I want to reach the Grail with you, not you to bring it to me."

There's a pause as she evaluates all that I said. She takes a deep breath and exhales slowly. "I do not doubt our alliance. What happened yesterday was a hard hit for me, but the following events made me realize that there were more important matters. I am glad that you voiced your heart out today, though. It really means a lot to me."

She smiles gently and closes her eyes. "My Master has faith in me, and I have faith in him. We cannot lose in that context."

Phew. She can be as dense as forgiving. She must see my relief, as she adds something. "Do you feel lighter now?"

I smile from the bottom of my heart. "Yes, very much."

"Me too. I feel lighter, and warmer. I am grateful for you being the one that summoned me."

She pauses and the pout comes back. "Now that I was a considerate Servant, don't you think I deserve a reward?"

She's eyeing at the bag in my hand. I chuckle and give her another cookie before we leave the rooftop. My mood is officially better as we go back to the street. I don't even feel tired anymore. My Servant looks happy with herself too, although she hides it better than me.

"We did not notice anything, in the end. Did you have other locations on your mind, Ben?"

Here goes nothing. "Not really. How about we walk around Shinto?"

"You planned this, didn't you?"

Her stare hurts.

"... Kinda."

She sighs. "We should not be doing meaningless things, Ben. The war is raging and any moment we are not fighting or preparing ourselves to fight is a waste of our time."

Well, I tried. I look away from her. "I understand, sorry. We'll just head straight home."

I start walking, but she tugs on my coat from behind.

"Erm... There is no need to go that far..."

"Saber?"

She is obviously embarrassed. "We can take a small walk if you wish so."

Is it me or she actually wants to hang out but refuses to admit it?

"Really? I don't want to force you."

She makes a very Rinish sulking expression. "I am just afraid that your disappointment could affect you will to fight! And... hmm... we might spot hints on our way, thus it shall not be that meaningless."

I'm tempted to make fun of her attempt to justify our stroll, but I don't want to take the risk of making her upset.

"Then it's settled. Let's go."

We walk side by side and I forget everything about the war for the next hour.

Saber is a Servant for sure, but she is also a young woman. I catch her staring at shop displays more than once. It often happens when food is involved, but it's still nice to see her relaxing like that. We don't talk much and eat some more cookies. Neither Kirei or Ilya show up from a creepy alley, and nothing weird happens. Nothing weird until Saber's stare lingers for longer than usual on a shop.

The place sells plushes. I grin. "Wanna go in?"

She realizes I was watching and blushes from ear to ear. "I was only looking in its direction!"

She is too cute. I grab her by the wrist and drag her into the shop, ignoring her protests.

"What are you doing?! There's no need to-"

I push the door open and enter a much bigger store than I thought. It's pretty much a stuffed animals paradise, and Saber is speechless.

"... Why?"

She's asking that with eyes filled with curiosity. I let go of her hand and mockingly rub my chin. "I'm sure we can find you something."

"Ben! This is too strange, even coming from you."

My eyes narrow. "Why do you look so fascinated, then?"

She gasps. Got her. I look around and notice that there are only girls here, and they're glaring at me. I guess I broke the silent rule forbidding men to enter this shrine of cuteness. Saber's gaze wanders around everything but me. Her cheeks are still red.

"Is there a specific animal you like?"

She answers with a small voice. "I do think that lions and panthers are lovely, but is this necessary?"

I nod with confidence. "Yup. Let's go see what we can find before the girls kick me out."

-.-.-.-

We find an impressive lion section and Saber struggles to keep a neutral face. I decide to stop with the teasing and address her in a gentle way.

"You can pick one, if you want to."

She frowns, focuses... "Is that so?"

And picks a baby lion cute plush. She then turns to me and her smile catches me off guard.

"Thank you. I have a bond with lions. Originally, I was more linked to dragons, but..."

"Oh? How so?"

Keeping the lion pressed against her chest, she answers in a nostalgic tone. "I took care of a lion cub for a month. He was really energetic and scratched me numerous times, but we had a great time together. I wish I could have kept him with me, but it was impossible for obvious reasons."

That is a nice story, indeed. "I bet..."

One idea comes to my mind. "Hey, do you think we should pick something for Rin?"

That surprises her, then she looks at the ground and starts mumbling. "That is an idea... although it means that I could lose to her..."

"What did you say?"

She gives me a sheepish look. "What kind of animal do you suggest?"

I grin. "A black cat. Suits her devilish side."

She seems to give it way too much thought before nodding fiercely. "Yes. An animal to symbolize her twisted spirit. That is far below a mighty lion."

That was more to herself than to me. Did I almost offend her? It seems like she took this as some kind of competition. I pick the sneakiest looking stuffed cat I can find and pay for both before leaving the store alongside Saber. She's carrying her own. I imagine her petting a baby lion. I already knew that there was a girl behind the Servant, but if this morning has served one purpose, it was to confirm it.

"We can go home now, Saber."

"Really? Is that all that you wanted from this? You seemed to make a big deal out of it..."

Damn, it's hard to tell her about my feelings like that. "My goal was to make nice memories for both of us. After we win, I wouldn't want you to only remember me in battles, especially given how I lead them."

I scratch the back of my head. "I know you won't be able to take it with you, but I still wanted to mark this day with something tangible."

Her eyes widen. "That's..."

She adverts her gaze before smiling. "I will remember this moment, then, Ben. That is the least I can do."

Her stare falls on the bag that I'm holding. "Then, that one... Is it because you also want Rin to remember you?"

I shake my head. "Nah. She just lost her sister and I thought that it might help, as silly as it is."

That answer seems to please her. "I see."

We walk home after that, and nothing major happens. Saber keeps the lion in her arms and we even manage to save a couple of cookies.

-.-.-.-

"Eh? You took my request seriously?"

Rin is staring at the bag with curiosity. She doesn't look much better than earlier, but at least she's awake. I take the cat out of it and hand it to her. She stares at it suspiciously, leaving me with my arm extended.

"A stuffed animal? This is..."

She spots Saber's lion and snickers. "My, Ben, aren't you in a lovey-dovey mood today?"

I feel my face burning and groan. "Just take it, damn."

"Ben bought this for you to feel better after yesterday, Rin. Please try to not make fun of him regarding that."

We both freeze. Did she really have to say it out loud?

"My arm's hurting."

"Ah!"

Rin finally grabs the cat and holds it in front of her with a suspicious expression. "Why a black cat?"

I shrug. "Found it suited for you."

There is a second when I fear for my life before she rubs it and presses it against her chest. Her cheeks red, she smiles awkwardly.

"Thanks for the attention, idiot."

"You're welcome, idiot."

We stare at each other for a second, then she heads to the corridor. "I'll take it to my room before lunch. It's my turn today!"

I turn to Saber, tempted to yell at her for embarrassing me. Her expression prevents me from doing that, though.

"She liked it. I shall take this to our room too."

With that, she leaves. They both come back quickly and Rin makes a decent lunch that we eat peacefully. We decide on patrolling tonight, looking for Caster and Ilya in priority. After it is settled, I head to the dojo with Saber as Rin goes back to her room. As usual, she grabs a shinai while I ready myself to work on limited barriers.

"How is your arm doing?"

I nod. "A bit stiff, but fine. Speaking of that..."

Before she can object, I loosen my seal to the spot I reached during my nocturnal training sessions.

"What are you doing?!"

I contain a groan of pain before answering her. "Only working on standing the pain is useless if I don't use in a fight. Let's see if my reactions are better now that I've gained some additional energy."

"... Understood. I will not hear any complaints from you after such an idiotic decision."

"I didn't expect any less."

She approaches and attacks me at the usual slower speed.

"Protège."

The barrier appears immediately and pushes back her weapon. She stares at me, surprised.

"I think we can accelerate, Ben. Are you ready?"

"Always."

I take a stance and prepare myself.

-.-.-.-

My whole body is pain. Saber glares at me from above, given that I ended up laying on my back.

"You overdid it... I wish I was surprised."

I chuckle, but that just brings me more pain. I tightened my seal after a moment, but didn't realize I had waited for too long. I was too thrilled to see how much it enhanced my casting speed.

"Ugh."

I can feel veins pulsing in my left arm. She looks at it with concern and kneels down with a sigh. "You really are careless."

She puts her hands on it and channels some energy. I quickly feel better and we stand up together.

"Thanks. I should be able to retry soon if you can do that again."

That instantly throws her into lecturing mode. "Ben, do you really believe that it comes without a price? It will worsen every time, and it costs me magical energy that I could need in a fight."

"Ah... Right, sorry."

She shakes her head and goes to the nearby wall in order to grab a second shinai before throwing it at me.

"Saber?"

"I do not want to hear about your seal anymore for now, thus we shall try swordsmanship again. Do not waste too much energy."

I guess I'm not grounded anymore. We didn't train with weapons since she decided that she should temper my recklessness first. She proceeds to beat me up mercilessly during an hour, then announces that we are done for today.

"You should rest until tonight, Ben. I have a bad feeling about what could happen."

I nod. "I share it. I will go check up on Rin, and you should rest too."

She puts her hands on her hips. "Why do you need to do that? Should I remind you that the day we will become enemies again is certainly near?"

"For now, that's not the case. Plus that's precisely one of the topics I want to talk about with her. I'll see you later, Saber."

She sees me off the dojo without a word, and I find that change of behavior annoying. Where did all the joy from this morning go? I look at the sky. There is something else... The air feels ominous, somehow. I shiver and walk to Rin's door.

"Come in."

She's sitting at her desk, studying a book. She removes her glasses - a shame, they made her even cuter than usual - and turns to me.

"What do you want, Ben?"

I close the door and realize I have no easy answer to that. "Hmm... Just to talk, I guess."

"Is that it? No particular reason?"

She's clearly not buying that and stares at me expectantly. I notice the stuffed cat on her bed before finding words.

"I... It's just that I feel like our cooperation won't last much longer, so I wanted to see you as an ally while I could."

That surprises her. "Wow, you are much more considerate than I thought."

For once, she isn't sarcastic. Rather... interested.

"But why all of a sudden? Berserker is certainly our next target, but it's not like Ilyasviel is at our door."

"I just have a bad feeling about today. Saber sensed it too, she was pretty tense this afternoon."

She grins. "Did you try something on you guys' date?"

"We aren't like that!"

"I don't know about her, but you are. It's way too obvious, and you are lucky that she's dense as a rock, otherwise it could get embarrassing."

To no one's surprise, I blush. "You are the worst..."

She laughs. "Heh, you're just too easy. I saw that she was happy about that trip, given her expression when you guys came home. You two make a nice duo."

That's said sincerely. "Uh, thanks."

She comes back to serious. "As for what you said, I agree. I have a feeling that tonight is going be terrible. Let's hope that it will be so for our enemies."

"And if it's Berserker that falls, this is our last chat, I guess."

"Yes. Why do you keep bringing that up?"

She's genuinely curious about it.

"Come on, Rin. It's not like we haven't gotten along. We've had bad moments and your Servant is an ass, but I enjoy fighting at your side."

The evil cat-like face comes back. "Oh boy, could it be that Ben likes me? Hey, you know what we could do? Let me win the Holy Grail War and we can be best pals. I'm not dating you, though. You're too old."

My mouths hangs wide open. _"... What?!"_

She bursts out laughing while I'm completely lost for words. "Oh come on, you are way too easy! I could do this all day."

"Rin, this is a serious topic!"

She manages to calm down after a long, humiliating moment. "The question is simple, then: do you want to win?"

"Of course."

"Well, I want it too, and there can only be one. The matter is settled."

Is it that simple to her? "Rin..."

"Don't get me wrong, I enjoyed working with you for the most part. I mean, I absolutely love Saber. Without her, there's no way I would have considered approaching a weird guy like you."

She continues before I can react, raising a finger. "However, as you said, we got along. But if there is one thing I can't deny about you, it is that you have the will to win. You wouldn't take such risks if you didn't want it badly."

Is she praising me? She goes on. "So, why bother? We were allies, we won't be anymore, and we will fight as true Masters are supposed to do. It is a nice conclusion, isn't it?"

"You... are right, I guess. It's just hard to imagine."

She frowns. "Don't soften up or you will make mistakes. I will consider you as an enemy when the time comes, so please do the same."

She's still slightly blushing while saying that... I nod. "That makes things clear. By the way, are you feeling better?"

"... Yes. You guys helped me greatly there. I owe you both."

"Good. I wouldn't want to face you if you're all depressed."

She snorts. "Jerk."

"I know. For now, let's focus on Berserker."

I extend my right hand to her. "And I won't let you win."

She shakes it without an hesitation. "That's the spirit."

This half depressing discussion actually helped me a lot. I will face her when the time comes because that is our role as Masters.

"Oh, and don't forget that you're making dinner too. I cooked twice yesterday."

I leave her with that and close the slide door.

-.-.-.-

The afternoon ends peacefully. Rin stays in her room, Saber takes a bath and I decide to train my seal for a bit, with the help of the potion. I'm feeling an improvement, but I decide to stop it early to avoid being tired before nighttime.

The delicious dinner quickly turns into a strategy meeting.

"Is Archer still near Ilyasviel's woods?"

Rin points her chopsticks at me. "Yes. They haven't moved today, but I bet that they will tonight. There's no way she would stop after wreaking havoc like yesterday, especially since Caster escaped her."

Saber manages to leave food aside long enough to ask a question. "What are our exact plans, then?"

I've been thinking about that for the whole afternoon. "I think we should split up. Rin and Archer patrols on one side of the town and we do the same on the other one. The first group that starts a fight will likely draw enough attention for the second to notice, especially if Berserker is involved."

Rin ponders. "That sounds good to me. Saber?"

"Covering more ground is good, especially with two Servants at the peak of their strengths. I agree with this plan."

I smile. "For now, I'll take seconds. There-"

An unwelcome feeling stops my extended arm all of a sudden. I freeze and the bowl falls on the table. Both girls look at me with concern. No...

"Ben?"

"The field... Ugh!"

There's a shattering sound coming from the courtyard. The boundary field I spent so much time setting up was destroyed just like that.

Saber instantly arms herself. "I do not feel a clear presence!"

Rin's eyes open wide. "What? Then it's not Berserker!"

We all run to the courtyard. There, on a wall... stands the man I am the most scared of. The golden king looks down on us like a child who's just discovered an ant nest.

Rin is the first to break the silence. "A... Servant?"

Gilgamesh ignores that and speaks loudly. His arrogant voice shows no room for protests of any kind.

"So this is where you were hiding, Saber. I have come to take you, as I promised ten years ago."

Saber gasps. "Archer... How is this possible?"

"Of course, it has only been an instant for you. Leave those filthy lowlives and join me. Be mine and we shall share this joke of a world. I could even lend you that ridiculous cup if you behave."

Her answer comes out fast, proving that they've met before. "I haven't changed my mind. I shall never be yours."

That is met with the coldest laugh I've ever heard. "Ha! That is why I chose you. You are the only one who resisted."

He raises a hand. "You do not realize how great of an opportunity this is. Any woman would kill her own child to be violated and owned by the king."

I can't stand that anymore. I step forward, trying to suppress my fear. "I don't know who you are, but Saber is my partner. Stop insulting her."

His eyes lock on me. I could faint from the pressure he radiates alone. "Are you giving me orders? Tell me, mongrel, can a dog bark at a king without facing punishment?"

His murderous intent is as sharp as a blade. Saber steps in front of me and takes out her sword. She turns her head sideways before uttering something.

"Ben, please stop. That man is extremely powerful."

She is afraid. That's a thing I could never have imagined.

"You are certainly eager to draw your sword, king of knights. Maybe I should remind you of your position."

Around twenty floating weapons appear behind him. The strength of this hero comes from his almost infinite arsenal that he can throw at one's face at will.

Rin's voice echoes. "What is this...? Impossible..."

"Now, say that again, Magus. I shall give you a quick death if you kneel before me."

What should I do? Saber is ready to strike, but I think we can't take him on right now. We need some kind of plan. As my sweat turns freezing cold, I spot a motion coming from the other side of the courtyard. A red shadow runs to us and jumps on the top of a wall, ten meters away from Gilgamesh. Half of the hovering weapons turns towards Archer.

"Rats like to multiply, as it seems. You are this other kid's Servant, I presume?"

For once I am glad to see the red knight. The two Archers glare at each other. The usually bored one is now tensed and focused. He certainly knows that any mistake will be fatal.

"Your king asked you a question, peasant."

"I have no king. You look more of a late intruder to me."

Doesn't he realize that he'll only worsen the situation if he taunts him?

"You have one now. My sentence for your ignorance is death."

One of the swords flies at Archer's face.

"Trace, on."

He utters two words before projecting the exact same sword and parrying the one that was sent at him without trouble. The weapon falls behind him and disappears after a few seconds. Gilgamesh's expression changes. There was only disdain, but now his red eyes flash with rage.

"You dare imitating my treasures, faker?"

He snaps his finger and many weapons take off simultaneously. Archer jumps back to the courtyard and lands far away from us, avoiding the various items that destroy the wall that was behind him instead.

"Ha! Run away like a bug trying to avoid being crushed. It suits you well."

Saber takes a stance, her sword ready. Gilgamesh looks back at her like one would contemplate a trophy. That particular look makes me sick, but I seem to be unable to form words at the moment.

"This audience is henceforth between one peasant and the king, Saber. We shall resume our conversation after that. I did not come here with the intention of fighting, thus do not tempt me."

"This is nonsensical!"

She is more tense than I've ever heard her be, but I can't really blame her. That guy is just surreal. Archer (our Archer) calls out to her.

"Leave him to me, Saber. Do not interfere."

That leaves us all speechless. I know that Archer's powers can counter Gilgamesh's, but does he really want to refuse Saber's support? His stare tells us that he's dead serious.

Saber glares at him before stepping back. "Understood."

"Ku- Hahahahahaha!"

More weapons materializes above the golden Servant while he laughs like he was just told the funniest joke. "I would keep you as a jester, though your attitude seems to be impossible to ever fix."

 _"I am the bone of my sword."_

Archer begins chanting, an act which finishes Gilgamesh's patience off.

"Enough."

The swords fly at him again, but faster than before. Was he just playing around a minute ago? Rin shouts her Servant's name.

It happens in an instant. The exact same amount of imitations is summoned and sent flying forward. The weapons collide between the two Servants and eventually all fall to the ground. Not a single one has reached its target. Saber, Rin and I can only watch this duel in awe.

"A real faker you are, lowlife... In that case..."

A silence falls on all of us as a roar pierces the night. The king of heroes looks away, beyond the walls.

"The divine beast joins us? What a fortunate reunion."

As soon as he says that, Berserker lands in the courtyard, behind Archer. Ilya is sitting on his left shoulder. She jumps on the ground and looks around victoriously, until she spots him.

"Who are you?!"

Gilgamesh looks at her with semi-interest. "Can't you tell, homonculus? I thought knowing heroic spirits was your only purpose. What a worthless being you must be if you cannot even tell when you are facing the strongest of them all."

She glares at him and yells. "That's... No, impossible! A Servant that I don't know shouldn't exist! Kill him, Berserker!"

Before any of us can react, the giant completely ignores Archer and reaches the middle of the courtyard in an instant before making a big jump. Gilgamesh was expecting it, though.

"Ten no kusari."

Chains appear from multiple spots around the attacker and entangle him. He crashes on the ground, unable to move. I don't mind if he gets rid of Berserker for us, but Ilya's expression makes me want to rush at the so-called king and punch him in the face.

Rin's voice is shocked. "How? What kind of chain is that?"

Archer hasn't moved and is staring at the scene without showing much emotion. Gilgamesh jumps down and stands next to Berserker.

"It was made to enslave Gods. As this monstrosity is half of one, it is particularly efficient on him."

He stares at Ilya as he did with Saber. She's just a prize to him. "You would think they had learned from the last time, but they made yet another golem. Humanity's degeneracy is quite fascinating."

"Berserker, I order you to move!"

She uses her Command Spell, but nothing happens, although the giant is fighting against the chain with all his might.

"There is no use. I told you, this is the perfect weapon against those of his kind. As I own everything in this world, I have the appropriate response to anything that is foolish enough to not obey me. Did you really think a simplistic Command Spell would be of any use?"

Ilya's voice cracks. "No... this wasn't supposed to happen... I hate you! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!"

"I do not care about your circumstances. Open it quickly, fifth one."

She stares at him, speechless. The scene is so absorbing that none of us even think of attacking Gilgamesh. Seeing that he will get no reaction, he raises a hand.

"I see. You might need more souls in order to do that... Then, let me be of help."

With a savage grin on his face, he turns to Berserker. A red lance that we all recognize appears above him and pierce the giant's heart. Gae Bolg (almost) never misses its target. He then turns back to Ilya and makes a couple of steps towards her.

"Now, do it. That is an order, not a request."

"No..."

She really looks like a lost child now. Even Rin seems to pity her, or that's just a trick of my eyes. A growl resonates and shakes the whole courtyard. Gilgamesh looks back at the corpse, which is trying to stand with much more strength than before.

"What is this nonsense? Won't you die normally?"

He makes a hand motion and the chain loosens a bit, allowing Berserker to stand up. There is definitely a hole in his chest, but he is alive.

"Ah, a reviving curse. I wonder how many times I will have to kill you to get rid of your disgusting presence."

We should attack him, but as soon as I think about that, I realize that he's not leaving any opening. Anyone taking a step will be pierced by flying swords. Only Archer might be able to do something, but as he's further away from Gilgamesh than Rin, I doubt he wants to take that risk. Berserker tries to reach the golden Servant now that the chain is loosened, and he almost manages to do so. His persecutor raises a hand and it tightens again when he is only a couple of meters away from him. Seeing Hercules struggle like that is terrifying.

Gilgamesh keeps his sadistic grin up. "A hard to slay beast like you could still be of use, after all..."

He turns away from the raging Servant and stares at us arrogantly. "I have seen enough. I will end this audience with a promise. If you rats manage to beat a demi-God, I might give a semblance of value to your strength."

He's about to leave but Saber interrupts him. "Archer! Why are you still in this world?"

He jumps on the roof before turning to her with that terrifying, soulless stare. "Every treasure of the world is mine, which includes the Holy Grail. Isn't it natural for an owner to retrieve his possession? That also applies to you, Saber."

She grits her teeth. If she lets him talk her down like this, I can't imagine how much she dreads fighting him. As he lifts off, the chains disappear. Berserker is free, in our courtyard, and beyond angry.

Rin speaks up. "Archer! Try to follow him! We'll manage!"

The knight in red nods and leaves with a jump.

Ilya's voice echoes. "Bring me back home, Berserker! I've had enough."

Something gets past me with a speed of a bullet. Saber rushes at Berserker and their swords collide. I can only approve of such an initiative. He and Ilya are weakened and she hasn't fought in days, which means that her energy is at its peak. I have no idea if it is because Gilgamesh treated her like that, but her attacks are ferocious and make Hercules step back a few times. Her invisible sword dances around him as she manages to dodge the fatal blows he delivers. The fight from six days ago was nothing compared to this. She isn't wounded anymore, and I only understand now why she is considered to be the strongest Servant.

However, the giant is still very dangerous. Any of his attacks could kill her on the spot, and once past the initial surprise, their levels are quite even. After a perfectly timed dodging, he kicks her and sends her flying through the dojo wall. He follows her immediately, making a bigger hole in it.

"Berserker!"

Ilya shouts, and Rin reacts. "Anfang!"

She puts magical energy in her legs and dashes to the girl. Her Command Spell appears, covering her whole body. One needs a much more powerful bind than the norm to control a godly mad warrior.

"Out of my way!"

She extends a hand, and a shockwave hits Rin full force. The fight going on inside of the dojo must be audible for the whole neighborhood.

... What can I do? As I try to think of a strategy, the red tattoo glows.

"Come back."

Berserker immediately appears next to her thanks to the Command Spell and picks her up. Saber exits the dojo by the hole she created, apparently unharmed. I'm relieved.

"I will deal with you all for good tomorrow!"

With that menacing statement, Ilyasviel von Einzbern leaves with her Servant. Saber raises her sword, but gives up. Using Excalibur in a residential area is probably a bad idea. I walk to Rin. She's breathing heavily, still on the ground. Our stares cross, and there is a terrible second when I consider killing her right here. Archer is away, and she will be an enemy soon. Saber runs to us and catches up on the atmosphere. It reminds me of that first night, when I had to stop her from cutting the Master's head off.

"So, is this it, Ben?"

Rin manages to smile ironically, fully aware of her position. I crouch down next to her and extend my hand. After a moment of focusing, the healing spell is cast.

"Don't be silly, Rin. We haven't defeated Berserker, which means that we are still allies."

I can't see our team ending on such a cowardly note, and I still need Archer to beat Gilgamesh. I stand back up while she sighs in relief and does the same, slowly. Saber's expression is perfectly flat.

"Thanks for the healing. I really was too reckless there..."

I smirk. "That was the kind of move I would have pulled off."

We look around. Numerous walls were destroyed and the dojo is a ruin. I sigh. "Our base isn't one anymore. Damn."

Rin nods. "We'll spend the night at my place. I really want to run after Ilyasviel, but she's way too far ahead now."

"Master, if you order me to run to the forest and take them out, I will gladly do so."

I shake my head. "That's tempting, but she said she would find us tomorrow, which means that we won't have to fight her in her territory. Let's count on her rage instead of rushing blindly."

"Ben, I know that I can beat him. You are being too cautious and allowing Hercules to heal his wounds."

"Too cautious? That's a first. Look, if they don't come to us by tomorrow night, we will go to the forest. Can you compromise on that?"

Her fierce expression wavers. "Compromise? I am your Servant and I shall obey you. If you think that it is the best way, I will make sure you do not regret it later on."

"Perfect, then."

We hear sirens approaching and Rin frowns. "Of course this raised attention! I'm going to gather my stuff real quick, then we'll go to my place."

She dashes to the house. Saber stares at me. "Don't you have something you want to take, Ben?"

I ponder. "Not really... I kinda went here without anything."

"I will help Rin, then."

She leaves, and I stare at the dojo wistfully. I enjoyed our sessions there, and our meals in the living room... and everything else. Leaving this place is a hard hit. What makes it even worse is that we won't be able to stay in Rin's house for long either. The girls come back as the sirens are a few streets away. Rin is carrying a bag so full that I wonder how she closed it, and Saber... hands something to me.

"Please keep it safe while I watch out for attacks."

I look down at the lion plush. "Understood, Saber."

She gives me a small smile, and we take off as fast as we can. We slow down when we can't hear the sirens anymore, and Archer soon appears in front of us.

"I lost his track. He is quite cautious for someone with such an ego."

He doesn't ask why we're running away from the base, so I'm pretty sure Rin updated him via telepathy. We stay silent until reaching her house, all still shaken by tonight's events. We crash into the living room and sit on the various couches and seats. Rin asks the big question immediately.

"Who was that guy?"

She looks at Saber while saying that. My Servant lowers her head. "He was a Servant during the last Holy Grail War, ten years ago."

"Since you saw it until the end, I take he was the other last Servant?"

"Yes, Ben. I could not defeat him, and I am uncertain I could have done so if our fight had not been interrupted."

Rin gasps. "Even you couldn't? What is his identity?"

Saber shakes her head. "As you saw, he uses a diverse weaponry, thus I could not figure who he was. I just know that he is largely above any Servant in terms of firepower."

I fake ponder, playing dumb for now. "What bothers me is that he has a copy of every Noble Phantasm ever, or so it seems. We even saw Gae Bolg."

"Those were not copies."

Archer surprises the assembly. Rin glares at him. "That's impossible. Plus, how would you know?"

"I know. Should I remind you that I fought him? These Noble Phantasms were real. The Gae Bolg that pierced Berserker was as real as Lancer's."

I decide to inquire. "But how could that be? Servants have a few Noble Phantasms at best. I get that you use projection, so you mean he owns the actual things, right?"

He stares at me sharply. "Yes."

Rin gets back to him. "You really surprised me there. You never told me you could do that!"

"Showing everything that one can do is always a dangerous call, Rin."

He answers simply, and I could swear his stare lingers on me for a second after saying that. She sulks. "You are terrible. Well, do you have an idea about his identity?"

He crosses his arms. "One hero that owns every weapon? There can only be one, if you get back in time enough. All the legends emanated from a point, right? Then how about when civilization was just born? Who was the person that held the greatest treasury and ruled with an iron hand?"

There is a silence before Saber mutters the answer. "The king of Mesopotamia?"

I say it for good. "Gilgamesh."

Archer nods. "That's my guess, and I am quite sure of it being correct."

Rin doesn't seem too happy with that revelation. "No wonder he acts like that. Other Servants using his treasures must piss him off. That's a big problem..."

I sigh. "The biggest problem is how he could stay in this world. It doesn't make sense."

"Maybe he wished for being incarnated? Servants can stay in this world if they wish upon the Grail."

Saber interrupts. "This is certainly a believable idea, although I destroyed the Grail before anyone could wish upon it. I think so, at least."

Rin gives her an astonished look. "You destroyed the Holy Grail?"

"My Master commanded me."

A heavy silence falls on us. It's very clear that my Servant doesn't want to elaborate on that particular topic, so I decide to close it.

"I know the story and there's nothing more to it, Rin. She did it against her will."

"All right... I was just surprised."

An idea forms into my mind. It's more of an intuition than anything, but it's starting to grow on me. For now, I participate in the debate.

"So, if he wasn't incarnated, then how? There's no way a Servant could stay in this world without the Grail's help, right?"

Rin raises a finger. "Technically they could, but they would need the energy of a competent Master, and souls. You know how one can make their Servant devour them to get stronger, right? It would become a nearly absolute necessity in that case."

She frowns. "Which makes this even more confusing. I would have heard if people were mysteriously murdered for ten years."

I stand up, catching everyone off guard. "I'm going to the church."

Rin's eyes widen. "Wait, what?"

"There is an eighth Servant! This makes zero sense, so I want the supervisor's opinion on it."

"I understand, but it sounds dangerous to me. Are you sure about this?"

Not really, actually. My instinct tells me that gaining some points with Kirei could eventually save my life, given how he has two Servants.

"Yes. Saber?"

She stands up. "I shall follow you."

I turn to Rin one last time. "I should be back soon. Please don't lock us outside, okay?"

She gives me a unhappy frown. "Sure. I'll see you later."

I think she doesn't approve of my plan. Not that I care.

-.-.-.-

"May I ask where that idea came from?"

Saber can't hold that question for long while we are walking to Shinto.

"Honestly? It was pure intuition."

She tilts her head. "... Intuition?"

"Gilgamesh's arrival is messing up everything. I feel like I should warn the supervisor. Maybe there is something he can do. Also..."

I pause to find the best way to say it.

"What is it?"

"Think about it, Saber. A Servant from the previous war remained here. As far as I know, the only Master from back then still alive in this city is..."

"Kotomine Kirei..."

She stops walking and looks at me in disbelief. "Then why are we going there? This has the greatest chance to be a death trap!"

I cross my arms. "First, that's only a possibility. Also, if Kirei wanted me dead, he could have killed me yesterday in town. I think I've gained his interest, and I plan on taking advantage of that, whether he is a Master or not."

That doesn't convince her much. "This is beyond reckless, even by your standards. I thought you had learned from your past mistakes."

"You'll be right at the door, and I expect you to enter if you feel any threat. My mind is settled anyway, so let's go."

She sighs and follows me obediently. We reach the church after half an hour.

"Ben..."

She looks even less convinced now.

"What is it?"

"Are you certain about this? I usually abide by your decisions, but I have a nasty feeling about this particular one."

I smile at her. "I will be fine. I trust you to break into this place if you feel any danger in a second."

That is met with a glare. "Please do not compare me to some sort of rhino. I shall be on watch, but many things can happen in an instant."

"Saber, it's very likely that we will be on our own tomorrow, since we'll take out Berserker. I want to gauge what I can, while I can. Now is a good time. I know that it's dangerous, but honestly, I've never felt so alive. The danger is thrilling."

"You..."

She processes what I said before complaining. "Unbelievable. You can be so immature... Very well, as I know that I will fail to change your mind, I can only hope that we are not running to our defeat."

"Thanks. I'll be back soon."

I turn my back to her with a bit of reluctance, take a deep breath and push the doors leading inside the church. After a few steps, I notice something odd. Everything seems in order but some traces, and a latent energy that wasn't here the last time, make me believe that something happened on this precise spot. That doesn't really reassure me. I walk to the altar while realizing that this is the first time I come here without Rin.

"Kotomine?"

My voice echoes in the whole building. He shows up a couple of minutes afterwards. His expression is annoyed but switches to curiosity when he sees me standing alone in the middle of his place.

"Benjamin. Are you seeking shelter?"

"Of course not, and even so, I wouldn't go here."

He smiles. "Yet you came. Why do you seek my help at night? I am a busy man, so I shall see you off if this is unimportant."

I groan. His tone and presence annoy me more than ever. "It's very important, actually. Something that shouldn't have happened."

"Oh? If it is as crucial as you make it sound, we shall not talk about it here. Follow me."

He heads to the back of the altar, and I hesitate for a second. Saber will need more time to reach me if I get further. I already went this far, though, and I still have my Command Spells. I follow him at a brisk pace. We get to a nice looking courtyard, but Kirei takes a turn left and leads me to a small set of stairs. We enter an underground room that must be his office. There are some wine bottles on a shelf, seats and a table. It looks cozy but I'm rather creeped out at the moment. This is not a man I want to be in a small room with, for starters. We both take a seat and face each other.

"So, Benjamin, tell me, how is your war going? Have you found a wish worth fighting for?"

I shrug. "Not really. I fight to win, and for Saber too. Did you know that she was still alive? I didn't even know that was possible."

"Still alive?"

That makes him frown. I need to make him believe that I trust him, hence why I choose to reveal minor facts.

"She couldn't obtain the Grail during her lifetime, so she bought some more time by becoming a heroic spirit. Once she reaches it, she will die and will enter the Servants' world fully."

"She is still in the cycle of rebirth? So she is not removed from the concept of time like other heroic spirits?"

That's apparently a surprising fact for him. I nod. "I discovered it when I noticed she had kept all her memories from the past war."

He nods calmly. "Understandable. As Servants are out of time, past, present, and future do not affect them, thus they normally do not keep memories from previous summons."

He goes on, pondering. "That means she will be summoned as the same Servant until she can win the Holy Grail. Since it has not been obtained yet, she returns to her deathbed at each failure and comes back with all her memories."

"Pretty much, I guess."

He snorts. "Obtaining the Holy Grail in order to die... I will never understand heroes. Besides, only becoming a Servant awaits her beyond that."

"Unless her wish is different. She doesn't want to tell me, so anything is possible."

"Oh? Do you believe that she wants to be incarnated?"

I shake my head. "That wouldn't make sense."

He seems to be understanding something. "She kept her memories... Ah, now I understand why you are always on guard when talking with me. She told you about what I did, didn't she?"

"Kind of. I know that you fought to the end, even without a Servant. She called your actions sneaky and vicious."

That makes him shoot a short laugh. "Now please, those are rich words coming from a murderer. Did you tell her how you killed her legitimate Master?"

I lean back into my chair, annoyed. "I didn't. I might eventually, but it's easier that way. Also, I wasn't judging you. Masters do what they can in order to win."

"An interesting move. I wasn't even the worst Master back then. Did she tell you about her own?"

"Yes. Emiya Kiritsugu's actions are largely debatable too, but that's all in the past. I'm not here to ramble about the fourth Holy Grail War."

"Then why are you here for? That revelation about Saber was unexpected, but I am certain that you wouldn't meet me without a better reason."

Time to bet on my life. "There is an eighth Servant in the current war. Thought I'd tell you."

What a good comedian. I would have completely fallen for his astonished face if I hadn't known the truth.

"An... eighth Servant? Are you sure about that?"

"Yes. Saber recognized him as the previous war's Archer. He attacked our base an hour ago and we were lucky to survive."

He frowns. "Archer... He was the most powerful Servant in the last war. This is unacceptable. As a supervisor, it is my role to investigate."

"What could have kept him in this world? Rin said that one would need a constant supply of prana and souls."

"That is accurate. I do not know how he stayed in this world for ten years, but that is the only explanation."

He stands up and walks to his desk, but I interrupt him. "Don't take me for a fool, Kotomine."

He turns back to me with a neutral expression. "What are you implying?"

"A Servant from the previous war stays in Fuyuki, and you are the only Master that is still here. The dots are quite easy to connect."

His eyes narrow. "You are jumping to conclusions quite fast. There are a lot of possibilities."

He didn't deny it outright, eh? I'm almost tempted to snicker, but I know that I could die at any second. We stare at each other for a moment, and then...

"He figured it out, Kotomine. There is to need to hide from a lowlife."

The door opens on Gilgamesh himself, who walks to us and faces me calmly. He made his armor disappear but that doesn't make him any less frightening. His eyes shine with disdain.

"Now, the question I have for you is simple. If you are as intelligent as you pretend, why did you enter this place knowing that it was my residence? Answer your king."

Kirei uses my hesitation to talk to him. "There was no need for you to show up."

"It is more entertaining that way. Also, I doubt you would survive a charge led by the king of knights, who happens to be standing right in front of the church door."

I eventually find an answer. "I only confirmed what I thought. If Kotomine had wanted to kill me, he would've had the perfect opportunity yesterday, as we walked together for a long moment."

That makes the priest smile, for some reason. His Servant is less amused and his glare doesn't waver. "Such arrogance only suits those with power. Give me one good reason to not end your miserable life right now."

I try to keep my cool, but it's becoming pretty hard. "If I die, Saber disappears, and you won't be able to have her anymore."

He smiles with arrogance. "Do not put that great of a value upon your poor self. There are many ways to keep her in this world, with or without you."

He adopts a solemn tone. "I have not forgotten your disrespectful interruption from earlier. However, as a king can be merciful, I shall give you one more chance. I order you to leave Saber to me. You are unworthy of such an interesting possession."

"No."

My mouth overrules my survival instinct before it can even catch up. Still standing in front of me, his red eyes widen and a single sword appears out of the air, pointing at me.

"What was that, Magus?"

I've gone too far to backtrack now, so I look straight at him and answer from the bottom of my heart.

"Never. She is mine."

That's probably the very last mistake I'll do in this war, but at least I can die with honor. The king's murderous intent grows so much that I think I'm going to curl into a fetal position soon. As I'm expecting to be pierced, the sword disappears and Gilgamesh... shoots a laugh. We hear a bang above us, as Saber bursts through the church door. His stare doesn't leave me.

"I can see why Kirei has put interest in you. Your blind insolence is hardly believable."

The priest interrupts him with annoyance. "His Servant is coming. What is your plan, exactly?"

The king sits on the couch calmly. "Open a bottle of wine."

We both stare at him in confusion.

"One more thing, peasant. This is the last time I let such offense slide. If you do not behave correctly, I will behead you before you can even think about repenting yourself."

 **INTERLUDE - ARCHER**

"Saber entered the church in a hurry."

"What, really?"

Standing at the top of the bridge once again, Archer was sent by his Master to watch over the church. She is still home and uses telepathy.

"Yes. I have no idea why, but I can tell you that she looked angry. I hope you don't want me to tag along?"

"No. You are here to analyze the situation. If his foolishness gets him killed, we'll deal with the rest of the war ourselves."

He smiles. "I am glad to hear that there's still some common sense in your head. The last days didn't really reassure me."

"Stop rambling and tell me if you hear or see anything strange."

"Understood, Rin."

 **INTERLUDE OUT**

"Come drink with us, Saber. Luckily for the Magus pretending that you are his, I am feeling extremely forgiving tonight."

My Servant stares at us in confusion. She almost broke through the door instead of opening it, and now she's standing here with her invisible sword in hand.

Kirei's tone is impatient. "This is not a suited place for fights. Stay your sword and join us, or leave with your Master at once."

She answers with not so contained anger. "I think that everyone in a kilometer radius felt that murderous intent, and now you are telling me that you are having some sort of celebration?"

She seeks my explanation with her eyes but Gilgamesh is faster.

"Do I have to say it again? I gave a mere Magus the privilege to drink with me and forgave his rebellious attitude for a day. Now join him like a good Servant."

"... Rebellious?"

Her stare hurts. I shrug awkwardly. "Please, Saber. Take a seat."

She sighs and makes her sword disappear before sitting next to me. Kirei imitates her, then the golden knight pours four glasses and we all take one. I'm not really a wine person and the bitter taste isn't much welcome, but strangely I don't feel like complaining. I look at Kirei, and I can't tell if he's happy with the situation or not.

"Kotomine... What is your goal, exactly?"

He smiles. "Like you, my desire is also to witness the birth of the Holy Grail. As a supervisor, I also have to sort worthy Masters from the rest."

"But why keeping a Servant like that?"

Said Servant answers me. "Mind your words. As I bathed into the Grail contents, I was able to stay in this world. Anyone else would have been devoured, but the king of heroes cannot be overruled."

I'd say his ego can't. He looks at Saber and raises his glass. "All this thanks to the one who destroyed it."

She looks at him uneasily. "You were there, Archer. You know that my Master commanded me."

I decide to speak up. "So Saber - I mean, Kiritsugu - destroyed it, and its content poured on you?"

Kirei takes a long sip before speaking up. "That is what happened. Emiya Kiritsugu completely wasted the ritual. As Archer gained a new life, I helped him to stay in this world. I am not here to win the war, as I have no wish to be granted. However, I shall watch over whoever wants to claim it."

Gilgamesh nods after a sip. "The Grail is mine, as everything in this world. I might give it to a devoted slave but that is all I can compromise on."

Saber stares at him fiercely. "Shall we consider you as an opponent in this war, then?"

"You shall consider me as your ruler. Does the wine slow your thinking process down, Saber?"

She groans and finishes her glass a bit too quickly. "I bow to no man. We will settle this in the next days."

Her tension contrasts with his calm confidence. I decide to ask him a question. "There was something you mentioned... You said that the Grail would need more souls to open. What does that mean?"

He smirks. "Kotomine would be more suited to explain that boring ritual than me."

The priest pours another cup for everyone before speaking. "It is quite simple, you see: the Grail allows Magi to call forth seven Servants whose souls come back to it when they die. I simplified the concept, but that is pretty much it. When it has gathered enough souls, it will open thanks to the vast amount of energy."

Saber frowns. "That is... I never knew."

I cross my arms. "I see... Two fell so far. I guess that we'll need four more, then."

Kirei nods. "Indeed, although I will correct your assumption. Caster was killed so that makes three."

This time I'm genuinely surprised. "Really?"

Gilgamesh smirks. "That pathetic witch had the good idea to come to this place, like you. She was unworthy of this joke of a war, so I took care of her."

That's why I felt something odd when I entered... Well, that's one less problem.

"She also broke the rules by summoning a Servant of her own. There was really no salvation for her."

Saber hears Kirei's words and mutters to herself. "That is why Assassin was linked to the gate..."

There is a pause as we all drink some more. Then, Gilgamesh stares at Saber in the way that I hate. "So, tell me, Saber, are you still holding to that ridiculous mindset you had in the past war?"

She tenses up while I listen with more attention. This is a topic I want to hear more about.

"I do not know what you are talking about, Archer."

"It was a long time ago, but I remember the banquet we had with the king of conquerors. You made our night by telling us how you saw being a king. Please tell me that you have stopped regretting your reign."

"That is none of your business!"

She almost slams her glass on the table. What was that for?

"Saber?"

She turns to me and her anger vanishes, though it seems to take her a gigantic effort. "It is... nothing, Master."

Her tone begs me not to inquire. The king of heroes laughs. "Calling yourself a king when you are ashamed of your own acts! You have not changed a bit. So be it, that will only increase my will to make you mine."

She's going to attack him in a second if I do nothing. "By the way, you are Gilgamesh, aren't you?"

He stares back to me, amused. "At least someone figured it out. I do not like to introduce myself to lowlives."

That confirms it, at least. Saber remains silent so I decide to talk to him more, aware of the risks. "Should we fear crossing your path while fighting Berserker or Lancer?"

"I do not like to repeat myself. If one cannot slay that mythical beast, they do not deserve to share the air I breathe, as I am two thirds of a God."

That means we can fight Berserker safely, at least. His eyes flash as he continues. "That said, the faker will face a painful death by my hand. One does not try to imitate me without facing dire consequences."

That's even better! If the two Archers can kill each other off, we will win this war without trouble. As we start our third drink, Kirei speaks up again.

"So, Benjamin, are you satisfied with your visit?"

I nod. "Pretty much. Why did you let me live, though?"

He smiles. "I told you that before. You are the most random element of this war, and I'm curious about your progression. However, you should not come back here again."

"I didn't plan to. But I thought that someone without a wish wouldn't be of interest to the supervisor."

Gilgamesh chuckles calmly. "Ha, I see why you fancy him now. Another wish-less soul, like you were ten years ago. Are you hoping for him to find his way like you?"

Kirei glares at him. I guess he didn't want things to get too personal. "I am not hoping for anything but rather looking for entertainment."

"Say what you want, but you two are similar on many points."

That is met with another glare which silences him. I get it after a moment: he was going to say that we both had killed a Master, and Kirei doesn't want me to know that. It works in my favor too since Saber doesn't know that I killed Shirou.

Kirei turns back to me. "Before you go, I will tell you one thing. The Holy Grail War is merely a representation of life."

"How so?"

Saber listens with attention too.

"People run after their wishes and try to get them accomplished via numerous efforts. What the Grail does is to shorten that process and grant the wishes directly. That is why the battle is a bloody mess, but life isn't much worse, in the end."

He closes his eyes. "To win means to stomp on other people's wishes. We tend to see the Holy Grail as some kind of divine mystery, but it is really just a vessel with almost infinite magical energy."

He's omitting a lot of creepy details, but I can't really counter him. As we think about it, he stands up. "I believe it is time for you to leave. I wish you luck for your fight against Berserker."

I do the same along with Saber and stare at him defiantly. "I don't need your support. Thanks for not killing me tonight."

His smile stays up. Saber looks at Gilgamesh. "We will settle things when the time comes. For now, I shall thank you for not attacking my Master because of his foolishness."

The Servant laughs. "That was surely the last time. I will take you when the time comes. Wait for me, Saber."

She refrains her rage and walks to the door.

 **INTERLUDE - ARCHER**

"They are leaving."

"That was long! How are they?"

Archer narrows his eyes. "They look unscathed. Saber..."

"What is it?"

"She just smacked her Master behind the head. My respect for her rose dramatically."

"If you don't notice anything stranger than that, come back at once. Don't let them spot you!"

"Not a chance."

He vanishes into the night.

 **INTERLUDE OUT**

"Ow, what was that for?!"

"Out of all the poor decisions you took, this has to be the worst one!"

I think that the combination of wine and Gilgamesh's personality completely destroyed her mood, and I'm paying the price.

"We learned a lot of useful things, though! And for now, Gilgamesh isn't a threat to us. If he takes care of Archer, it's even better."

She sighs. "Please do not count on it. I would not trust any words that escape that priest's mouth, and his Servant is even worse."

"Fair enough... This has been a hectic day, so let's go back to Rin's place."

"Do not let your guard down."

We walk in the silent streets, and what the king of heroes said can't leave my mind.

"Saber, about one thing that he said."

She looks at me uneasily. "Which one, Ben?"

"Do you... regret your reign?"

She stares back ahead with a pained expression. "I committed a lot of sins as a king. I know that I have pointed at your lies, but my crimes are much worse than them. In the end, I couldn't even save my country. The answer to your question is yes."

That makes me mad. "... How? Your legend lived on, and even today you are one of the most remembered kings of all time! Regrets only bring pain and insult those who fought with you."

She grits her teeth, and I realize that I went too far. "I do not wish to discuss this with you now. Please do not mention that topic again."

I look away, trying to not show how hard that hit me. My timing wasn't the best either...

"Fine. Sorry."

The rest of the trip is an awkward silence that makes the date from this morning look like it happened years ago. We reach Rin's door without trouble and enter. She's reading a book in the living room.

"I was starting to think you wouldn't come back."

She looks at us and her blue eyes widen. "Wait, are you guys all right?"

I sigh. "Sorry, we're just tired. We'll go to our room directly."

"Ah... well, same as last time. You don't mind, do you?"

I bet she was planning on messing with us but gave up at the last moment.

"We'll sleep wherever, this is your home after all."

She takes us upstairs while asking the question I expected. "How did it go?"

"He will investigate. That was a shock for him too."

For some reason, her stare lingers on me for a couple of seconds. "I see. Well then, good night."

It's weird that she gave up so quickly. I shrug that thought off, eager to sleep. This is the second time I spend a night here, and Saber is depressed again. A curse, perhaps? She looks at the bed once inside the guest room.

"If you want me to rest elsewhere, I will-"

"Stop, Saber. We'll sleep like last time."

I can see her cheeks reddening slightly under the moonlight before she nods and we get in the bed, fully dressed.

"We'll probably have to think of a new base for the incoming days."

We're both lying on our backs, like last time. I don't feel like sleeping yet and the events spin into my brain in a mental whirlwind. Saber answers me in a calm voice.

"Why?"

"Well, hopefully we are beating Berserker tomorrow, which means that Rin and Archer will be our enemies, remember?"

"That is true... Have you thought of something?"

"Not really... If we do kill him, we could always go to Ilyasviel's castle. You know where it is and it sounds like a good base."

She nods. "That is a good idea, Ben."

There's a sharp knock at the door.

"Who is it?"

I don't really need to ask, do I?

"Can I come in or are you guys... busy?"

My cheeks catch on fire before I answer with a voice that can't belong to me. "Just do it, idiot!"

I can see her evil grin clearly, even in the dark. "Thought you'd like to have this."

She throws something to Saber.

"Ah... Thanks, Rin."

"Good night!"

She slams the door shut, and I look to my right. Saber is holding the stuffed lion in her arms. I really can't read her face.

"Are you all right, Saber?"

"I am fine, Ben. Let us sleep. We will need to be in perfect shape tomorrow."

She closes her eyes and keeps the plush on her chest, which warms my heart. I turn to my left side after muttering a "good night" and try to fall asleep. She speaks up again after a moment, though.

"How did you manage to get spared by Gilgamesh?"

I return to my original position and look at her. "Ah, he asked me to let you go so that he could own you."

Our eyes meet. "What did you answer?"

"I told you that you were mine and he could sod off."

Her flabbergasted expression is comical. "Please tell me you are joking."

"Yeah, for the sodding off part. I did say that you would never be his."

Her voice stutters as she loses her composure. "I-I told you to not confront him! How can you even be alive?"

I shrug. "You know, I think that he was hoping for some resistance. If I had said yes, he'd have cut my head off on the spot and taken you right after. I'm pretty certain of that."

She huffs. "You really like to make me overly worried, don't you?"

"Not really. I told him the truth, though. I'm not giving you to anyone, whether they are a God or a king."

There's a long silence after that. The plush falls off the bed as she shuffles around

"Sa... ber?"

I freeze. As I'm lying on my back, she turns to her left and gets closer. Her hand softly lands on my chest while her head rests on my shoulder.

"Your heart is beating fast."

I proceed to mind-slap myself before answering in a small voice. "It's... Ah, I guess. Sorry."

"You risked your own life in front of the most dangerous Servant in order to keep me."

It sounds heroic when she puts it like that. "You make it sound like some sort of accomplishment, but I really just followed my heart. You are my partner."

The hand on my shirt tighten its grip. "You are completely out of your mind."

"Are you going to lecture me?"

"I should, but... not this time. Can I stay like this for a while?"

Who would said no to that?!

"Of course you can."

"Thank you, Ben."

She falls asleep soon after, and I wonder if I'll be able to do the same before dying from a heart attack.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **To be continued in Day 7 - A Shattering World**

 **"So it's just me and Benben, then? Perfect!"**

 **"By my Command Spell, I order you, my Servant..."**

 **"This is a rather unpleasant development, Kirei. I thought you would orchestrate this war to be entertaining."**


	8. Day 7 : A Shattering World

**The shortest day marks the end of the middle part. Enjoy and don't hesistate to give me your opinions!**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **DAY 7 - A SHATTERING WORLD**

Arturia's path was tainted with blood as she led many victorious battles, sacrificing a few to save many more. Her knights couldn't understand that, and one left the castle after muttering these terrible words.

"The King does not understand his people."

Of course she did not. Throwing away her humanity to reign had put her away from those who served her. She sacrificed a village to trap an opposing army and saved millions, but people would complain about the small number that had perished.

It is only natural. A king letting his people die is frowned upon regardless of the context, and her results were more and more questioned. She stayed true to her oath, until she came back to her country and had to fight against her own army.

The dream ends on that hill where she fell, after killing countless people that she had sworn to protect. Although she still curses her inability to save Britain, she was a legendary king and she led her country with an iron fist. No one else could have done it. She should be proud of what she accomplished instead of ruing her last moments. Now her wish is to cancel her whole reign by never picking the sword that chose her. What would that lead to, other than chaos? More importantly, what would she become?

-.-.-.-

I wake up from that bitter dream. As I struggle to open my eyes, my brain slowly processes the situation. There is a hand on my chest, and a soft breath near my ear. One eye opens and looks to my right. The king is still asleep, in the same position than before. She looks like the most normal girl in the world, and I realize more than ever that I want to stay with her. If I can wake up to this every morning, I will fight an army of Gilgameshes without a doubt.

I take a deep breath and calm down my racing heart. There are worse things than waking up with a pretty woman cuddling with me, but I can't stop thinking about that dream and her reaction from yesterday. She doesn't want to address that topic, but we will have to do that someday. For a moment, I don't move a muscle and enjoy her warmth. We have had rough days lately and I needed this as much as her. I wouldn't mind spending the whole day like this...

"Hmm..."

Her hand squeezes my shirt as she frowns, trying to sleep a bit more. I'm beyond the blushing phase at this point.

"Good morning."

"Good morning, B-"

The hand moves around as she tries to figure what it is touching.

"Ah!"

She retreats and sits a bit further away, red from ear to ear. "I am so sorry! Did you sleep well?"

I raise myself and stretch. "Well, I can't feel my right arm anymore."

"That is bad..."

She picks on my mocking stare and frowns. "You are making fun of me again, aren't you?"

I shrug. "A bit. It's okay, I slept well."

She looks away. "This is not what a Servant should do..."

I sigh. I was expecting this kind of reaction. "Don't overthink it, Saber. You hugged Rin when she was crying the other night, right?"

"That is true but this was different. We are in a bed, and... it is embarrassing."

I reluctantly stand up and walk to the curtains to open them fully. The sky is grey and all patches of grass are covered in frost. Really a winter day, and it's quite early too. I answer her while looking at the sight.

"We both needed this, so don't worry about it. Didn't you sleep well?"

I can't resist looking back at her. Wrapped in the blankets, her hair messier than usual, she is a sight to behold.

"I did... better than usually. Are you certain you are not ashamed of me?"

I have the biggest temptation to ruffle her hair to wake her brain up, but I value my life at times.

"We both slept better, and we had a very bad day yesterday, so I am not ashamed of you in any way. This changes nothing to how I see you."

Okay, it actually does a bit, but I can't really tell her that.

"Nothing..."

She ponders for a bit before standing up with dignity and looking at me with a gentle expression. "Thank you. I shall head to the bathroom before breakfast."

She leaves. Breakfast, eh? Some things never change, although she is forgetting that Rin doesn't eat them. I hear voices in the corridor while I make sure that I'm correctly dressed. As I exit the bedroom, Rin is standing nearby, and the noise of footsteps indicates to me that Saber went downstairs.

"Hey, Ben."

"Yo. Already up?"

This time she is fully clothed and awake. She gives me a suspicious stare. "Just a precaution against French dorks roaming in my living room. As for you, I wonder what you did to the poor Saber. Her hair is extremely messy, and she seemed to be running away from you."

There is no way I'm telling her what happened. I groan. "She's just eager to eat, Rin. Nothing happened."

"Oh? I thought you would try a move. Come on, grow some balls for once."

I swear that girl is the worst. "It's way too early for that kind of humor."

That makes her chuckle. "It's never too early to mess with you. Also..."

She looks at the stairs and frowns. "Has she forgotten that I have pretty much no food here, especially for breakfast?"

We both tense up. "No food at all?"

She sulks. "Hey, I was going to buy groceries today! It's not like I had the time earlier."

I run to the stairs and reach the kitchen. Saber isn't here yet, as she went to the bathroom. Phew.

"Has she noticed?"

Rin joins me right after. I shake my head. "Not for now. Brace yourself."

My Servant comes back to us ten minutes later. She looks as pretty as always, but I miss her out of bed face. It made her look more reachable. We stare at her from the couch, drinking some tea that Rin brewed.

"Why are you two staring at me like that?"

I take a deep breath. "Remember how Rin doesn't take breakfasts?"

She tilts her head. "Ah, now that you mention it, I recall something similar. What of it?"

Rin gets straight to the point. "There's no food here, pretty much."

Time stops for Saber, as she stands there perfectly still.

"Saber...?"

Her shoulders shake as she looks at the ground. Rin joins my tries. "Hey, are you all right?"

She looks back at us in complete distress. "That cannot be right! My Master needs energy for today, thus we should eat a solid breakfast! We cannot fight properly with empty stomachs!"

"Hey, don't use me as an excuse now."

That confuses her. "B-Ben? Don't you agree?"

Rin laughs. "I understand your stress from earlier now. She really likes food."

As to emphasize that, we hear a distinct growl coming from the knight's belly. I've never seen her so embarrassed. Even her face from earlier was nothing compared to this.

I smile. "Don't worry, we're going to buy groceries right after this."

Rin turns to me. "I will go. It is my house, so that's only natural. You two rest and avoid breaking anything, okay?"

She finishes her cup and gets on her feet to leave. "See you in a bit!"

Saber is clearly avoiding my gaze. I sigh. "You know we aren't being serious, right? Don't be so worked up."

"I am not 'worked up'!"

She sits down while pouting and gets on consuming her tea before it gets cold. She stays mad for a long moment, and I talk again when I estimate that I am allowed to do so.

"So, Saber, do you think you can beat Berserker? From what I saw yesterday, you were doing great."

She comes back to serious. It's weird to see her in the model Servant role after what happened this morning. "As I am at my peak, I can certainly match him in sword techniques. The only problem is that reviving curse. If that beast must be slayed numerous times - you did suggest twelve, and I find it to be a good basis - I am not sure that I will be able to hold him for that long. His attacks are as precise as deadly."

The beast's horrifying face pops in my head and I can't say I'm eager to face him, although we should be able to kill him if we work as a team.

"What about the final attack of Excalibur? Do you think you could take him down with it?"

"Yes, but it needs to be a certain kill. If he survives, I will be vulnerable for an instant, which will be more than enough for him to kill us both."

"Right. Plus, we need a safe place to use it. You didn't try yesterday because of that, did you?"

She smiles. "Yes, Ben."

"Then, if we can bring Ilyasviel where we want to and have Archer's support as they promised, I can't see us losing."

"It is good to be optimistic, but never let your guard down. Also, what are you planning to do during that fight?"

I scratch my cheek. "I'll watch from afar and cast a good old boundary field around me, like I did with Rider. I'm not trying anything against Berserker."

She sighs in relief. "I am glad you are more reasonable than before. I would not have tolerated any offensive move from you."

I'm actually just terrified, but at least that satisfies her.

-.-.-.-

"I'm back!"

Rin enters with two big shopping bags. Saber is staring at them with interest, unsurprisingly.

"I bought some breakfast things for our hungry queen- I mean, king. Oh, whatever."

Said king does not take offense of that, too focused on the delicious treats awaiting her. We quickly cook a brunch and gather around the table.

"We were talking about the fight with Berserker while you were away."

"Ah? Did you decide something?"

"Well, Saber thinks that she can take him on, but she will have to use her Noble Phantasm as a certain kill, and we'll better be off with you guys' support."

I shrug. "Though given how strong Archer seems to be, he could as well fight on the front line."

The Servant materializes. As almost always, he is crossing his arms with a bored expression. "I would be better as a bowman in this fight, Saber's Master."

Rin turns to him. "Really?"

"I could fight Gilgamesh head on because our powers matched. Berserker is another story. I cannot hope to match Servants like Saber or him in a close fight."

He looks at Saber after saying that with an odd expression. It's not a teasing or threatening one, which worries me more than if it had been. She doesn't seem to notice and answers him once done with her toast.

"I understand. Like we said, you can provide us support from far away. Ben will stay near me under a barrier."

Rin points at herself. "And I'll be next to Archer to supervise!"

I glare at her. "You have the easy role there."

"Not at all! We must coordinate our actions, so I need a good point of view. Plus I wouldn't be useful near Berserker, unless you want to throw me at him to run away. You plan on fighting him in an open space, right?"

So they'll both be safe while we take the hits. Is she afraid or something?

"... Yes. Any ideas about that?"

She ponders. "Ryudou is out of the question, since Archer couldn't shoot from far away. There's the front of the church but Kirei would lecture me to no end... That leaves the park. It's deserted all the time, and pretty big."

Saber interrupts. "The park sounds good, but facing that beast without any kind of cover is suicidal."

Damn, this is hard. I suggest an idea. "The forest? She would detect us, but that's the whole point anyway. How about we enter it just long enough for them to detect us, then backtrack to a field near it?"

There's a silence before Rin answers. "That is the least terrible idea so far. Let's say we'll do that, but we must try to think of other places throughout the day. We will hunt at night, obviously."

Her fierce stare makes me smile. I can understand that she's angry at Ilya, after what she's done.

I stretch. "Then what should we do until then?"

Rin stands up. "I'm going to patrol. I didn't do it yesterday, and I'd like to check on the hospital, our base, and maybe find some traces of Lancer."

Archer turns back to spirit form.

"Shall we follow that plan too, Ben?"

"No. Sorry, Saber, Rin, but I need to train more. Is there a room where we could do that?"

That surprises them both. Rin thinks about it. "Eh, the basement might do. Don't ruin my summoning circle though!"

She shows us the door leading to it before leaving the house. "I don't know when I'll be back, so don't wait for me to have lunch!"

Saber looks at me with curiosity. "In what domain do you want to train today, Master?"

Her solemn tone contrasts with this morn- damn, Ben, it's precisely because you are acting like a Master, for once!

"I have some ideas. Let's go the basement."

I try to open the door, but it already is.

"That door was broken from the inside..."

Saber says that in a worried tone. I shrug. "Bah, let's go."

We go down the stairs and reach a dark basement. After turning on some lanterns, we lay our eyes on Rin's workshop. I look at all the stuff on display, amazed.

"Wow, such an organized mess... I'm surprised she let us go down here."

"It suits her perfectly."

She smiles, following my gaze. The place is big enough for us to move around. It's not the dojo but it will do.

"We don't have shinais, but I still want to train in swordsmanship, so I guess I'll have to fight against your sword."

She steps back. "Ben?! That is unreasonable!"

"I'm tired of being reasonable. Do you have enough skill to not cut me in half while I try to attack you?"

She freezes before frowning. "You should know by now that I can do that easily."

"Good. The remaining enemies are all very dangerous, so I have to step up my game. Now..."

I loosen my seal to the point I got almost used to. It hurts, but it's bearable. Saber starts walking to me. "No, Ben, I told you-"

The pain sharpens my words. "Enough! Prepare yourself and let me get used to my blade again."

She hesitates again before understanding that I am dead serious. "I am sorry for not grasping your motivation earlier, Master."

She arms herself and makes her sword visible to ease up things for me.

"Yamato."

The katana in its sheath appears in my right hand. The last time I took it out was to threaten Shinji, so it really feels weird.

"Please attack me with all your might, but do not consume too much energy. I shall only defend."

"Got it, Saber."

Damn, she's intimidating. It's the first time I'm going to cross actual blades with her, and I didn't think that would ever happen. My left arm is in pain but my casting speed should be enhanced, and using body reinforcement should work wonders. I walk to her and stop at striking distance. She holds her sword upright, waiting for me to move. I take out the blade from an iai position and deliver a quick attack. She parries it easily and pushes me back with a light movement. Such power! It's lightyears away from the shinai, obviously.

"Come on, Master. I need a better warmup in order to slay a half God."

She says that with a taunting smile. I put the sheath in my belt before casting. "Vitesse divine."

Energy runs through my legs as I rush at her. Our blades collide, and I grit my teeth while channeling it through my arms to try to make her move. She just frowns and pushes me back again with the flat of her blade.

"We have already observed that you cannot overpower me."

She walks to me. Before I have the time to wonder what she is up to, she throws an attack at my left side with the same flat side. I try to block but her ridiculous strength sends me flying against a wall.

"Ugh-"

I take back my stance immediately while a childish anger fills my mind. "You said you would only defend!"

Her eyes narrow. "If you do not expect unfair tricks from the enemy, you will be killed regardless of your skills."

"You..."

I rush at her again but she steps aside and makes me fall with a low kick that catches my completely off guard.

She sighs. "This is too basic."

I take back the sheath in my left hand and grumble, feeling humiliated. "You are a Servant, of course you are better than me."

"I do not intend to go back to that discussion about you fighting Servants, so it is good that you understand."

She glares at me while I remember the fight against Lancer on the first day. Heh, that was certainly stupid. I won't admit it to her though!

"Force divine."

I walk to her and try to hit her with the blade. Her sword meets it as expected, but I immediately drop it, which makes her own weapon lower. Her surprise switches to concentration as I aim at her defenseless face with the sheath. Given how much prana I put in my hand, that kind of strike would knock out any human. Her instinct is as sharp as ever, as she lowers her body to dodge it and punches my stomach. I step back.

"Agh... You are merciless."

"Tricky tactics can work, but that particular one has a bad risk and reward ratio. Now you are unarmed, and I just killed you."

This won't work. She's too skilled to even be threatened by my attacks and that kind of training leads nowhere. I pick up Yamato with a sigh.

"Are we done?"

My seal is burning my arm, but I want to try something else. I cast away my blade back to its dimensional drawer and chant.

"Un dôme sera révélé

Me cernant de sa lumière

Protège et repousse les énergies négatives"

The light pink dome appears around me, and Saber walks around it like she did in the dojo. "Is it stronger if you loosen your seal?"

"I'm not sure. I think that I can create a bigger one, or speed up the casting process for smaller ones, but the resistance itself may be the same as before. Try it."

She hits it with her sword, and I can't resist it for more than a couple of seconds before falling on the ground. She jogs to me, makes her sword vanish and crouch. Her hands tighten the seal with dexterity.

"Saber..."

I expected her to be mad, but she's actually smiling now. "Do not overdo it, Ben. I am certain that you can take on a regular Master easily."

"What about Rin or Kirei, though?"

"Ah... I would be careful when dealing with them. Rin is a talented Magus, and she seems more proficient in the offensive side. As for the priest, he is very dangerous."

She channels some energy in my arm to calm down the pain while I complain to her. "You didn't give me a chance there..."

She blushes. "I was only respecting your will to fight! Besides... hmm... it is hard for me to go lightly if I use my actual sword."

She looks away. "My apologies, Master. I am a bad training partner."

That makes every remaining grudge I had melt. "You are great, I just suck at fighting. Plus, I did say I was going to stay hidden during the fight against Berserker."

She nods, half convinced. "I understand. Do you want to try your limited barriers again?"

"Yes."

In the end, defending from her sword is very hard, especially since she forbids me to touch my seal again. We get back to the living room after cleaning up the mess we made as well as we can.

"It's snowing..."

My gaze wanders through the window as I behold the sky with amazement. Saber joins my side and smiles.

"It is. Do you like snow?"

"I love it. I don't think it's going to last though."

The snowflakes are small and don't stick to the ground much. I still grab my coat and run outside.

"Ben!"

She follows me. I stop after a few steps and extend my arms like I'm giving a hug to the sky. A happy sigh escapes my lips.

"Ah, it's good to have a relaxing moment after a session of getting beaten up."

She puts her hands on her hips and sulks. "Please stop calling it like that."

"Heh, it's true though. Do you want to do something else?"

She thinks about it for a moment. "We could patrol, but I would rather focus before my fight against Berserker."

Of course that's what she was thinking about. Snow equals fun for me, but I understand her point.

"Fine, let's go back inside. I'll just nap or something."

She stares at me. "Did you have something on your mind?"

She is sharp. As much as I'd like to hang out, I must act like a perfect Master today. "I did, but we really need to be on the top of our conditions today."

She rewards me with a small smile. "I am glad you understand."

-.-.-.-

The snow stops as quickly as it came. When the old fashioned clock chimes at noon, we share a nice and quiet lunch. Rin comes back two hours later while Saber is meditating in the room we slept in.

"Back."

I greet her from the couch with a wave. I'm tense and bored at the same time.

"Hey. Found anything?"

She shakes her head. "The hospital access is restricted, and I didn't notice anything strange. I bought something, though."

She pulls a box out of the shopping bag she is carrying and tears it open with impatience before throwing something at me. I stare at the item blankly.

"... A walkie-talkie?"

She crosses her arms. "Yes. We will need to coordinate our actions against Berserker, and that will resolve the distance problem as I'll be with Archer."

"I get it, but can't you cast a telepathy spell like you did with him?"

She sits down on a nearby seat before answering in her usual matter-of-fact tone.

"It would create interferences with the one I already have and cost me additional prana. It's a complex spell anyway. I will probably use some of my own during the fight too, so I won't have the luxury of talking with you magically."

"Spells? You mean jewels? But how? I doubt you can throw them at the distance Archer shoots."

"You'll see soon enough."

That flat answer is disappointing. I don't get what she's implying, but I am not going to admit it in front of her.

"Where is Saber?"

She looks around as if the Servant is hiding behind the curtains.

"Focusing. We shouldn't disturb her until we take off."

"Ah, I understand. Archer is tense too. We will defeat Ilyasviel for sure tonight."

"I agree."

The afternoon is completely uneventful. Rin retreats to her room without a word, and I steal a book from her library to pass time. Any additional training could affect my energy for tonight, so I decide against it.

-.-.-.-

I close my book soon after nightfall. A visibly stressed Rin joins me in the living room. "She knows this house, since she attacked us in front of it. We should start immediately."

I stand up. "So what's the plan?"

"We will walk to the forest through Shinto and the suburbs. It will take a while, but it's still early."

Saber comes down the stairs while Rin is talking. Her face shows pure confidence. I guess she is perfectly ready to face any threat.

"Then let us go."

I smile. Seeing her dismisses most of my nervousness. We leave the house right after that. The snow hasn't returned but the temperature dropped dramatically.

We cross the bridge and reach Shinto plaza. There is no one around, even at this early hour.

"I guess the cold weather and recent events made them run away."

I sigh after saying that. It is good for us, but it also makes the area ominous, somehow.

Rin points at a direction. "The forest is over there. It's a long walk, so let's not waste time."

Archer materializes. He is looking at the tall building we were on yesterday. "Wait..."

His voice makes it clear that something is wrong. As I try to look at the same direction, a shadow covers the moon before its owner lands heavily in front of us. She was waiting for us. After getting down from Berserker, Ilyasviel stares at her prey with delight. The giant's wound from yesterday seems mostly healed up. Damn, I was hoping it would at least be an annoyance for him.

Archer reacts in an instant and grabs Rin by the waist before jumping away. Already armed, Saber takes out her sword and places herself between the enemy and me. Ilya giggles.

"It seems that your ally forsook you. So it's just me and Benben, then? Perfect!"

She hums while Saber gives me a funny look. Did she have to use that nickname?

"No talking? Fine, I shall disintegrate you in that case."

Her Command Spell glows much brighter than yesterday as she emanates a terrifying presence. "You can go mad, Hercules."

The giant's roar pierces the night. Saber's tone is astonished. "No way... You were just taking his reasoning away? You have not been using his Berserker abilities all these times!?"

Her shudder is understandable. The mad warrior has never looked so powerful. Ilya smiles. "Kill Saber, Berserker! You can mutilate and violate her as you may!"

"Get away, Master!"

She screams right before the enemy charges. I back up quickly to avoid being caught in the whirlwind caused by their clash. Ilya's uninterested gaze follows me. I hear a buzzing sound in my coat pocket.

"Damn, give me one second, Rin."

Once at a safe distance, I cast.

"Un cylindre sera révélé

Me cernant de sa lumière

Protège et repousse les énergies négatives."

I cast the same cylindrical barrier that I used against Rider, then I grab the walkie-talkie. "What is it?"

There is some interference on the line but I can get most of what she's saying.

"Found a place... above... we'll support... well as we can."

I groan. "That's reassuring."

Yesterday, Berserker was wounded and Ilya did not want a fight. However, Saber is in perfect shape and prepared. The result is... I can't tell for sure. They move way too fast for the human eye. I get used to it soon enough, though. Saber parries what she can and tries to dodge the rest. Berserker hits like a truck, but unlike one would expect, that doesn't slow him down. He's basically a living storm. She counters that with her amazing instinct. She also has a height advantage as she runs around him while giving back every strike. He's better in pure strength, but her skills are above. There is a point at which skills mean nothing, though, and that limit might be Berserker's unstoppable force.

As he delivers a violent hit, she blocks it but is pushed back a few meters away. At this moment, a barrage of red arrows flies at the giant from a building behind me. There is a small explosion as he's hit, but it doesn't hurt him at all in the end. Ilya laughs.

"Was that your plan? Such a weak attack cannot hope to hurt my Berserker! Ignore the arrows and go for Saber!"

He rushes at her, but she was waiting for him. She uses a prana burst to increase her speed and dashes along his left side while delivering a large swing. Blood spills out and Hercules roars. That is a deep wound, but it will regenerate before we know it if we don't keep the pressure on. Completely ignoring the hit, he turns back to her and resumes his numerous attacks. Saber jumps back after a bit.

I analyze the plaza configuration. There are pretty much no places to get cover nearby, which she wanted to avoid. As for her final attack, we could only use it towards the river if we don't want innocent victims. It's not really ideal. I try to think of some sort of plan while more arrows fly at Berserker without an effect. It does seem to annoy him, like a mosquito would bother a normal person, and Saber takes advantage of that by rushing at him again. He delivers a vertical hit, but she dodges it perfectly and goes for his exposed hand. The giant immediately lets go of his sword and punches her with his other fist. She manages to block it at the last moment, but her momentum is completely lost in the process. While he picks up his sword again, I take a decision and shout.

"Go all out, Saber!"

At first she doesn't seem to react, but after making Berserker step back with a large swing of her invisible sword, her energy rises.

"You are a mighty opponent. I shall face you with all my strength. Prepare yourself!"

My Command Spell throbs. She's using way more energy than usual, but we cannot take that opponent lightly. I will endure the cost, as high as it might be. I loosen my seal to the point I'm almost used to in order to prevent any problem with our connection. It hurts, but it is nothing compared to what she is facing.

Ilya's eyes aren't as confident as before. "What are you waiting for? Kill her!"

I take the walkie to my mouth. "Remind Archer to not shoot Ilya, by the way."

"No kidding..."

Another barrage of arrows synchronizes with Saber's charge. With a threatening scream, she is on the enemy in an instant. The barrier of wind has disappeared, leaving the pure sword of promised victory visible for all. I can see that the name suits it, as each strike repels Berserker's sword violently. He tries to break through with a savage growl, but she steps back, avoiding a fatal hit by a centimeter. Then she slashes at his chest while releasing some of the sword's energy. The giant tries to raise his weapon, but she has stepped on it. He is almost cut in half with an horizontal strike.

She takes some steps away from the temporary corpse and takes a breath. She is panting heavily, and I bet that this move cost her a lot.

"Now, how many times must I slay you before you vanish?"

She glares at him and Ilya with confidence. The small girl narrows her eyes. "You are far from done. Quick, Berserker! She will run out of energy way before you do."

That is true. If she has to use that kind of attack every time - and the same trick won't work anymore - she will lose. Our only chances are Archer's presence and Saber's Noble Phantasm. About the former, I don't know what he can do without aiming at us too, and we have to use the latter as a finishing move.

The giant must have heard his Master's command, as his body reforms itself. The wound is still visible, but he is perfectly alive. The next arrows only bother him once again, and he rushes at Saber with as much strength as before. Excalibur is able to hold him off, but for how long exactly? For now Saber has the higher ground, sacrificing energy in order to be on par with Berserker's strength rank. The walkie buzzes.

"Ben."

"Yes?"

"We have a plan... just need some more time."

"Okay."

I wonder what they're up to. For now I can only watch the fight in awe. My seal and Command Spell are hurting but I couldn't care less. The epic battle continues as the two heroes cannot take ascendency over the other. Berserker can't be killed twice in the same manner, and Saber's energy is consuming fast.

"Rin, are you done?"

"... Almost! When... steps back!"

I guess they want to shoot again, and I surely hope it isn't an arrow like the one that was fired at Assassin. I can't give Saber an order without wasting the surprise effect, so I wait for the occasion, which presents itself as she jumps back to gain some space. A barrage of normal arrows is shot. I only have the time to notice that some of them are glowing strangely before hearing Rin's voice over the walkie.

"Sieben, acht, neun!"

I get it... They shot numerous times so that Berserker would eventually ignore it, but this time Rin attached some of her jewels to the arrows! An enormous ice spell engulfs the mad warrior, and two frozen icicles pierce his chest.

"Saber!"

Of course she knows what she has to do. That kind of magic will only work for a couple of seconds, but that's enough for her.

"EX-"

She starts announcing the attack I have yet to witness myself while running. Then she pierces the giant's belly, her sword pointed upwards.

"CALIBUR!"

Hercules is annihilated as a perfectly angled ray of light pierces the night sky. It's magnificent.

"We did it, Rin!"

Excitement takes over my pain as I realize we've just won. I cast off my field and walk to Saber. She's exhausted, but the smile she gives me is the proudest I have ever seen. Ilya seems to be as frozen as her Servant was, looking at the ground with a blank expression.

As I'm getting near, I hear the walkie buzzing and raise it to my mouth. "Rin?"

For a second I think I misheard as there's no answer, then a very clear, ice-cold voice pierces my brain.

"... Know... you did... you _murderer_."

The sudden, sharp pain that follows leaves me no time to process that.

 **INTERLUDE - SABER**

They did it. She used a lot of energy, but Berserker was defeated. Saber looks at her overjoyed Master. He must be exhausted given how she went overboard, but he looks more proud than ever, a feeling that she shares without a doubt. Now that they can capture the vessel, they will be at a great advantage.

Unless their victory turns into her worst nightmare, that is. As Ben is only a few meters away, she sees him holding the walkie-talkie and his face loses its colors. A single arrow pierces him in the middle of the chest. Before he falls on the ground, another one hits his stomach and a third almost reaches his heart.

 _"Ben, no!"_

She runs to him and stands in the next projectile's way. The red shots fly at her regularly, but she can only parry them. She could not face Archer in her state. Besides, would she take a step away from her Master... the bowman would finish him off. He is not dead yet! Tears of rage fill her eyes. They went that far only to lose like that? Inconceivable. The Servant keeps shooting without mercy, probably aware that she won't be able to hold it for too long.

"Sa... ber..."

Her Master's voice rises from the ground, and she takes a quick glance at him. The projected arrows vanished, unlike the wounds they created. He is crawling towards her. That sight blurs her vision even more.

"Archer, you are atrocious!"

She grits her teeth while parrying some more shots with difficulty. As she hears a familiar rustling noise, her panic grows even more. He cannot be doing that... His voice echoes in her head as clearly as if he was talking right next to her.

"By my Command Spell, I order you, my Servant..."

Her energy bursts as he loosens his seal far beyond the usual point.

"Take Ilyasviel and teleport us far from here."

A magic close to sorcery. As she feels her body moving by itself, she parries one last barrage before running to the little girl and getting back to him. They all disappear in a blinding speed.

She lands heavily. Her Master is in her arms, and Ilyasviel fell nearby. The two girls stand up at the same time and the red eyes fill with wonder.

"Why did you take me?"

Saber has no energy for this, but it will be easier if she can make her companion cooperate. "Ben ordered me to take you with us. They are going to chase us immediately."

She looks around. They are near their old base, fortunately void of any presence. They cannot return there though.

"Please, show me the way to your castle."

"There is no use in doing that. He is going to die."

She states that simply. Saber is too emotional at the moment to react rationally. "He is not! My artifact can regenerate him if we get to a safe place!"

Ilyasviel looks at Benjamin again. He passed out after that stunt and is breathing irregularly. "He has almost consumed himself. You will probably disappear before the sun rises."

She looks away. "I don't want you to come to my place... You killed my Berserker..."

She really does not have time for this, thus she decides to do the unthinkable: kneeling in front of the enemy. "They are going to track us down and take you. I promise you that I shall not let that happen. We can be safe at your place, and heal my Master. You are our only hope."

As Ilyasviel hesitates, she goes on. "I have known and protected your mother Irisviel."

The small girl pouts. "... I don't want a Tohsaka to catch me, that would be a disgrace to my family. But even if I said yes, how could you take us there? He is taller than you, and I cannot run fast without... without..."

Saber softens up as she realizes that she was really attached to her Servant. She manages to smile even in that desperate situation. "I will hold him in my arms, and you will get on my back. It will be rough, but I have enough energy to do that."

Ilyasviel nods silently as the Servant picks up Ben in her arms. His wounds would definitely be lethal without Avalon. His height is a nuisance, but she will have to cope with it.

As the girl climbs on her back, she mutters something in a sulking voice. "I only accepted because you are pretty. No one is allowed to touch me, especially a Servant that isn't Berserker."

The absurdity of that statement takes her off guard as she starts running with difficulty, wondering if they will ever reach their destination.

 **INTERLUDE OUT**

 **INTERLUDE - LANCER**

"Damn, I knew you were twisted but this was off-limits, Archer."

The young Magus gets on guard while her Servant stares at the intruder, his bow still in hand. "Lancer."

The blue knight couldn't stand this and decided to climb the building after Saber disappeared. "Remember me, eh? I wish I hadn't got any business with you, but tonight's show really ground my gears."

The bowman's voice echoes with mockery. "How so? You were not involved in this fight. Hell, have you even been involved in anything recently?"

Lancer has quite a petty temper, and that taunt doesn't arrange things one bit. "You just defeated the strongest Servant with a brilliant strategy and proceeded to kill the ones that took hits for you. That is despicable, especially for a knight."

The young girl stays silent and Archer walks in front of her, facing his enemy. "Again, that is none of your business, but I will clarify that small misunderstanding for you in simple terms. Our cooperation lasted as long as Berserker was still alive. Now tell me, Lancer, who did we betray, exactly?"

He snorts. "That's as fair as disgusting. Don't you have any pride?"

Archer snickers. "Heroes' pride... Damn, you all say the same thing. I don't understand you, what good is honor once you are dead? I am here to win a war."

Lancer's intent to kill grows. "I think we will never get along, Archer."

The conditions are perfect. The roof is too small for Archer to fire from a distance, and Lancer can counter any projectile that isn't a powerful Noble Phantasm. The result is already known, and that young girl seems to be realizing it. There is no point in running away either, as Cu Chulainn is the fastest Servant remaining in this war. As he summons Gae Bolg, Archer fires arrows at his face. They are all repelled in a single motion.

"An anti-projectile ability?"

The Master is sharp, it seems.

"Leave this war now, you pathetic excuse for a Servant."

Lancer rushes at him as he summons his twin blades, and the lance invades their territory without trouble. There is no way an Archer can match a Lancer in a direct fight, and the blue panther isn't bound by his Command Spell anymore. The only order he was given was to fight against every Servant once and survive without beating them. As this is their second fight, he is finally unleashed.

"Guh!"

Archer lets out a strained voice, as he cannot follow the lance's movements. He manages to parry deadly hits with his inferior weapons only by making extremely risky moves, but that won't work forever. Being thrilled by the battle, Lancer doesn't hear the voice in his head immediately.

"Come back here."

He jumps away from Archer. No way... "What do you mean? This is a perfect opportunity!"

He doesn't even bother hiding what he's saying, leaving his two opponents astonished.

"Archer will not die today. Come back to the church at once. This is an order."

For the hundredth time since he came here, Lancer curses fate for such a man to be his Master. As a knight, disobedience is out of the question for him.

"Got it. No need to use a Command Spell, I'll be back at once."

He glares one last time at Archer. "You are very lucky, I can grant you that. Do not follow me."

-.-.-.-

"What the hell does this mean, Kotomine?!"

A few minutes later, he is facing the priest in the church's creepy underground chamber.

"Archer still has a role to play. I never gave you such an order, Lancer."

"A role? A role that justifies sparing him when we have the perfect opportunity to finish him off? I don't get it."

Kirei sighs in annoyance. "I do not expect you to do so. You will see what I mean soon enough."

A nosy voice echoes from above them. "This is a rather unpleasant development, Kirei. I thought you would orchestrate this war to be entertaining."

Lancer watches the intruder go down the stairs, wondering how he can carry such a presence. "Who are you?"

"I do not need to introduce myself to lowlives. Your stare displeases your king greatly, Cu Chulainn."

Kirei interrupts them. "Stop. Lancer, this is the Servant Archer I kept from the previous war. As our ideas converged, we decided to cooperate. I give him food and he lends his power to me."

That is certainly a revelation. "Ah, that's why you have that disgusting room back there. Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

His Master smiles. "Oh? Would you have liked to team up?"

He looks back at the golden-haired Servant and smirks. "No way. I'd rather die than fight alongside that guy."

The man narrows his eyes and answers with a disdainful expression. "Do you know the saying, knight? Small dogs are the ones that bark the loudest."

"Say that again, I dare you..."

His murderous intent grows irrationally high, but Kirei steps between them. "Enough. I will need you both for the next days. You won't see each other, if that can reassure you."

Lancer manages to calm down before answering. "For what, exactly? More scouting?"

"You will have a real fight if things go as planned, Lancer."

The arrogant guy speaks up again. "Oh? And what exactly are you planning for me? If Saber fell, my interest for this war is lost. I will take the Holy Grail as mine when it awakens. Only two out of seven Servants remain, thus that moment is nearby."

His red eyes flash. "Also, that faker mocked the king once more. He will perish by my hand."

"Saber is not dead."

That surprises both of them. The priest goes on. "She is in a bad state, but I can assure you that she has yet to disappear. I have a good guess about where they fled, and Rin should have the same. I expect her to attack them soon."

Lancer crosses his arms. "Then, what? You just want them to fight?"

"Of course. A solid team was tainted with betrayal. That is a very entertaining scenario that I want to see unfold."

He stares at both of them, apparently content. "In the end, one of you two will face one of them to win the war. I am certain about it."

The spearman is shocked, but his companion only shoots a short laugh. "Ha! I would consider this an offense if I did not enjoy your backwards personality, Kirei. Very funny. I will think about this."

He leaves with that. Kirei looks back at Lancer. "If you want an actual fight, survive the last phase of the war. I will have a very specific mission for you soon."

He doesn't like his Master at all, that's a certainty now.

"What kind?"

The answer is as mysterious as his smile. "The decisive kind."

He worded it in a twisted way, but Lancer realizes that he implied one of his two Servants would die before the end. He clenches his fists, feeling like a vulgar pawn.

 **INTERLUDE OUT**

 **INTERLUDE - SABER**

She runs into the woods, following Ilyasviel's directions. The two people she is carrying are starting to get heavy. It would not be a problem in a normal situation, but she had to keep her Master's seal loosened in order to have enough energy to reach the castle.

"I am sorry, Ben..."

A barely audible mutter escapes her gritting teeth.

"It is your fault. You shouldn't have trusted a Tohsaka in the first place."

Ilyasviel lectures her, but she is not in the mood for that.

"For now I just want him to be safe. Are we far from the castle?"

"Hmm, we should reach it soon. Benben can have a room for himself, it's a pretty big place."

That reminds Saber of something. "Where does that nickname come from? Have you met him before?"

She feels the little girl's head going up and down against her neck. "Yes. He invited me to a café some days ago. He was buying groceries."

She refrains a sudden urge to drop her Master right here. "You two... went to a place like that?"

Her companion's tone turns cheerful. "He was nice to me. I wanted to see what kind of Master he was, and I decided that I would kill him before anyone."

She cannot believe what she is hearing. "Does that mean that you are still a threat to us?"

"No... Berserker died, and I don't want another Servant, so I've lost. Grandfather will be mad."

She shrugs. Saber remains silent after that, thinking about how strange she is. They eventually reach the magnificent castle. She ignores the bitter memories linked to that place and enters. Ilyasviel gets down from her back and takes her to a nice room with a big bed. Laying her Master on it alleviates some of her anxiety.

"I will detect anyone that enters or leaves the forest, Saber. We will talk tomorrow, if you both pass the night."

The red-eyed girl gives her a sharp smile before waltzing away. She ignores it and removes her Master's (top only) clothes to check on his wounds. They do not look good. Avalon should still heal them without a problem, but the seal is a bigger concern. If she tightens it, he will lack the energy to heal himself, and she won't have enough to stay in this world. That is a risk she cannot take without his consent. Then, for now, she decides to pull a chair next to him and puts her hand on his chest. She cannot channel much energy in her state, but her proximity should speed the healing process up.

"Please wake up soon, Ben."

Now that things have settled down, she finally allows her tears to roll. If she must vanish for him to live, she shall do so without hesitating.

 **INTERLUDE OUT**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **To be continued in Day 8 - Raison d'être**

 **"We live to obey Ilya. As long as she says you are a guest, you will be one."**

 **"You are a person that I definitely enjoyed serving."**

 **"A king shall not be summoned in such a crude manner unless the offender needs punishment."**

 **-.-.-.-**

 **Also, there will be an intermission published on next Thursday. It should answer a lot of your questions.**

 **See you next week for the beginning of the last arc! It's my favorite and I hope you will enjoy it.**


	9. Intermission : Reality Check

**Do not be fooled by the "intermission" part, this is crucial.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **INTERMISSION - REALITY CHECK**

I was granted a wish.

A wish to take part in this story, to meet her. It all started about a year ago. I had this friend who was always evasive about his job. We got along well, but he would never talk about that particular topic, even when I insisted. I gave up after a bunch of tries and thought it was confidential. We didn't see each other very often, but we had some good times together.

One ordinary day, he left a message on my voicemail while I was at work. He was usually a very calm person so his excitement surprised me.

"Come to my place when you can. I've got something awesome to show you. Don't waste time, this isn't an opportunity you wanna miss."

He got me intrigued, and I went there immediately. After he greeted me with a weird cheerfulness, we crashed in the living room and popped some beers open. I recall that conversation perfectly.

"What's up, Pierre? You sounded high on my voicemail."

He laughed. "Man, you won't believe me if I tell you that directly, so drink a couple of beers first."

I did so without complaining. He always bought quality ones, after all.

"So, can you stop making me simmer? If it's a joke, I'll be mad."

"It's not, and trust me, you won't. I never told you anything about my job, right?"

I shrugged. "Nah. Figured you were some kind of government agent, even if you don't look like it."

His laidback style killed that picture, so I had never considered it seriously. He laughed. "Heh, I don't and I'm not. I've just been working on a project that I couldn't tell anyone about until now."

He raised his arms to emphasize his point. "A project so freaking big... We sweated blood, man. I don't remember when I last had a full night of sleep."

"I see. What about it?"

He seemed so proud that my interest was piqued.

"Okay, see how video games evolved in the recent years? I'm talking about the newest VR ones in particular."

That was a rhetorical question. We were both big nerds, and the latest improvements in Virtual Reality had given us some amazingly immersive games. I simply nodded while sipping on another beer.

"Well, we worked on something... beyond that. Turns out that a billionaire that I won't name is a big fan of those games, and he invested an insane amount of money into a project. I don't want to brag, but I'm pretty good in that field, and I was lucky enough to be picked."

"Okay, that sounds awesome. I take it that you guys succeeded since you can talk about it?"

He grinned. "Yes, told ya, Ben. We've created what could be a real revolution in terms of entertainment."

"Tell me already!"

He came back to serious. "I'd rather not have you make it public yet, since we will announce it when the advertising campaign is ready. Okay, don't faint."

After a calculated silence to tense me up even more, he dropped the bomb. "We've created an interactive VR software for fictional stories."

At first, I didn't realize. But the more I thought about it, the more the idea grew insane. "What? Like, joining a story and seeing it from the inside?"

He raised a finger. "Interactive, Ben. You can actually take part in the story, and change it."

"How does that even work? I know that AIs have gone a very long way in recent years, but changing an already existing story seems overly complex."

"We contacted the authors of various very famous stories and asked them if they were interested. Not all of them answered in a positive manner, but some made the effort to come check the project out, and they were thrilled."

He snorted. "Well, they know they'll make good money out of selling the rights. As for making the changes possible, it is a complex process. Basically the creators of the stories are called and help us program every single character's behavior and personality until they are more detailed than a freaking real person."

I could only just listen with fascination as he went on. "It takes months for a single story. Fortunately we had fundings and could turn into a bigger company, so we've managed to make a few stories playable so far. The programming is mostly done, and they should react well to any foreign aspect."

"That's... That's awesome! When will they come out?"

A shadow crossed his face. "There is one problem aside from that, Ben. The process is ridiculously expensive. For the years to come, that kind of experience will be a luxury, like those private space flights for billionaires. It will become cheaper over time like every other technology, but for now, only the most privileged will be able to try it."

The balloon of happiness that had been inflating in my chest was cruelly popped. He saw that on my face. "Yeah... Our average nerds and gamers will have to wait. I find it shitty too, but it's the only way to keep the project alive for now."

I sighed. "Then why all the fuss? I appreciate that you told me, but you mentioned an opportunity..."

He drank a beer in a single shot before answering. "Well, you see, as I am a pretty damn important actor in the development of the project, I was allowed to invite someone."

My heart raced as I understood. "You cannot mean..."

He smiled. "Ah, I prefer that face. Before anything, take a look at this."

He handed me a piece of paper. "This is the list of the stories we've got so far."

I unfolded it with impatience and scanned the pretty short list. There...

 _"No way!"_

Pierre nodded. "Way. You are so obsessed with that one that I had to talk to you."

The list was really interesting, but one particular story stood out for me. "You mean... I could go there, and meet Saber?"

"Pretty much. However, it is not that simple."

He stood up, took the paper back before ripping it, then walked to the window while resuming. "First, are you interested? And I mean really interested. I know other people I could make this present to, you know."

There was no way I was going to miss this. "Of course I am!"

He looked back at me, apparently satisfied. "I expected no less. I'll meet you at the place tomorrow then. Just give them your name and they'll let you in. I can't really get too technical here."

"What place?"

"I'll just send you a text message with the address. Now go. You'll want to be in a perfect shape tomorrow."

We parted after that, and I could barely find sleep that night, wondering if it was all a big joke.

-.-.-.-

I started doubting that when I got the text message early in the morning. An address in Paris... I drove my car there and only found a plain building without any sign. After checking the message again, I walked to the door and pushed the intercom button. The female voice let me in once I gave her my name. I reached a small entrance hall with a few people walking around. Pierre showed up soon.

"Hey! Glad to see you."

He winked playfully. "Managed to sleep? Doesn't look like it."

"Not really."

He laughed and led me through a bunch of corridors. I could see a lot of people, all working on computers or having meetings. I was given the odd curious stare but they paid more attention to my companion. All of them greeted him with enthusiasm.

"Damn, you really are the boss around here, aren't you?"

"Of this particular building, yes, one of them. Of the whole thing... not a chance."

We reached his office and sat at each side of his big desk. A computer that would drive any geek crazy was running some program that I didn't bother trying to decipher. Pierre crossed his hands on the desk, looking almost professional.

"So, Benjamin, now that we are in the actual place and I could get all the authorizations I needed, I can give you more details about this."

"Okay, shoot."

He grabbed a pile of sheets before answering. "First, this isn't some kind of headset VR. There are no controllers either. In fact, your real body won't even move."

"Wow, really? I know that they started doing simple games like that, but you managed to go further?"

He smirked. "Ever saw The Matrix? There you go. We'll get to that more in a moment. Before that, I need you to sign this."

He handed a me a contract. Basically, it read that I was agreeing on taking part in the experience without revealing anything from it to the world for a year, or I would be liable to prosecution. There was also a clause that I was more used to seeing on medical procedures: I would not charge them in case of health problems.

"Wait, is it dangerous?"

"Our... latest tests were perfect, but as the process is new, we need that clause. Plus there's always a risk that you'll end up feeling dizzy or having migraines after that."

That wouldn't stop me, for sure. My eyes wandered on another part about completing any necessary training before the actual experience.

"Training?"

"Ah, It will be easier to explain that to you on the 'field'. Basically, you can't jump into the story right away, especially one that involves fantasy. You must train your... avatar."

"Sounds fun."

He shrugged. "It's actually pretty hard, but I'm glad that you are motivated. So, we good? Don't worry, there are no traps, and I'm not charging you in any way. The experience will be useful for us too, as the process is brand new."

I grabbed a pen and signed without hesitating. He gave me one copy and kept one for himself. "Let's go, then. I'm sure you are eager to start."

"Eager is a weak word, friend."

We left his office and went to the highest floor. I was surprised to see a medical team there. Pierre patted me on the shoulder. "First, the boring part. Since we are going to plug you to a device, we need to know you perfectly. I'll leave you with the guys."

What followed was an endless list of questions about me and a few blood samples. I guess they didn't want to take any risk. After they were satisfied, I met Pierre back in his office.

"Done? Good. Come back next week and we'll get started on the real thing. Well, 'real' isn't really the most appropriate word in that case, is it?"

That was a letdown for me, but after he made me understand that they needed all the results from the tests to be analyzed so they could prepare the device settings, I had no choice but to live through the longest week of my life.

-.-.-.-

I came back at the same hour one week later, and Pierre took us to his office again. "Sorry for the wait, Ben. We've compiled the results, and you'll be happy to know that you meet all the conditions to try the project."

I sighed in relief. Nothing would have saddened me more than a rejection at that point. "So, what's next?"

"We are going to create your avatar. It isn't a simple process at all. I hope you've got the whole day free?"

After I confirmed that, he took me to a room I didn't know yet, with lots of computers and what looked like a MRI. He logged on one of the machines as I stood behind him.

"So... first, the details. Your avatar will be transported to the story. We've reached a level of technology that will make you feel hunger, sleep, emotions... and pain."

"Pain too? Isn't that unappealing for entertainment?"

His face turned serious. "You haven't realized how big this is yet. Some of the guys in the team think that we should allow people to skip the hunger and everything else if they don't want to bother, but our final goal is to send the closest thing to humans in those stories. So, we voted against it. Maybe we'll change it after it gets mass-produced, but for now, you'll have everything."

I smiled. "Good. The more real, the better."

"Ha! I knew you'd say that. Your body will function normally, all parts included. All. Parts. Included."

I groaned. "Come on, don't be stupid. But damn, this is amazing."

He grinned. "Heh, it is. Now, get in the big machine."

I obediently lay down in the tube. "What is it for? Looks like an MRI."

"Kind of. Wait for a second, I'll leave the room and talk to you through a mic."

After a moment, his voice echoed inside the machine. "So... your avatar will have the same basic functions as your body. No genderbending yet, sorry, pal."

"Aw, I wanted to be a cute girl."

We shared a laugh.

"However, we can modify your body to a certain extent. Hair and eyes color, size... Is there anything you want to change?"

The answer came out naturally. "No. I want to be myself. Just create it based on me."

A sigh. "Damn, I thought you'd have at least reduced that big nose. Oh well, I'll get on with it. Stay still for the next ten minutes, thanks."

"Piss off."

I barked the insult before the machine started. When it was done, we met at the computer and he showed me the result.

"That's..."

It was me, on the screen. Same blue eyes, same short, kinda curly blond hair, about six feet tall... Pierre smiled at my amazement.

"Cool shit, eh? Starting to regret not modifying anything?"

"Nope. What's next?"

"I've got to program the basic things. Your thoughts and knowledge will be connected to the avatar, but in order to take part in that particular story, we need to add a couple of things."

He typed a lot of commands and a gauge started to fill up. "Here's to solve any language problems. You won't have trouble communicating with anyone thanks to this, save for your infamous awkwardness."

I couldn't really argue with that... After that was done, he crossed his hands in front of his chin and looked at me with curiosity. "Now the big question. We have two available roles for this story. As you probably guess, you can be a Master or a Servant."

"Wow, I can be a Servant?"

He grinned. "Yes. We developed a nice program with really cool powers. You would be an unnamed one like that Archer, and would take the place of one of them. That lets you choose your Master too."

"You can remove Servants like t- oh, I guess you can. What about being a Master?"

He scratched his head. "Ah... Since we figured most people would want to be super powerful, we didn't really develop that side as much. It is possible, but the training is much harder and longer."

"I'll pick that."

That surprised him. "Wow, really? Ah... I see how it is. It's Saber that you want, right?"

"Yup."

Everyone that knew me was aware that I really liked her.

"Well, we will remove her Master and put you instead. Be aware that the characters will react to his disappearance, though. The story is meant to be kept as close to the original as possible before you start modifying it."

"Don't remove him. I need Avalon. I can steal his Command Spells after killing him, right?"

He pondered. "You can. We will just make sure that you know the appropriate spell. Clever. If we delete Emiya Shirou, we delete Avalon, and summoning Saber would be... Ah, I actually never realized that. You're already of a great help!"

He gave me a thumb up.

"What about the training?"

"Ah, sure, follow me."

We went underground this time. That particular area was more protected and Pierre had to use a security card on a few doors. We reached a white room with what looked like two dentist seats and a computer. He motioned me to sit on one as he went to the machine.

"Now, the next step is getting used to your avatar, before even talking about making you a Master. I'm gonna launch a basic training and we'll watch over your real body meanwhile. Nothing serious should happen, but beta testers all agreed on the fact that the first time was always... a weird experience."

He chuckled at the innuendo before some people entered and they connected me to various medical devices. Then they put a very odd and heavy headset on my head before I complained.

"Are you sure this isn't dangerous?"

I didn't see him anymore but I could almost hear his shoulders rising.

"No one's died yet. Relax, this thing will connect your brain to the machine and merge your consciousness and the avatar we created. It is weird, but you'll get used to the sensation after a couple of trips."

So I relaxed, as much as I could in this situation, and waited.

"Ben, this will be a training session, and there will be a lot of others. Get used to your new body, take your time. You will get back to us automatically when you complete the... well, call that a tutorial."

"Okay."

I was really nervous when the headset started to buzz, and I felt my brain heating up. Then I had the sensation that a cold liquid filled my whole body as if I was going into anesthesia. Then, I landed in a new white room, alone. And naked. Fortunately, no one could see me... I hoped so, at least. At first I was afraid of moving, then I tried, and fell. After a couple of minutes, I was able to walk around slowly. It did feel like a body, but a stranger's one.

It took me a while to get comfortable, then I proceeded with the tutorial. Basically it went from walking to running, going through a maze, jumping over obstacles... Nothing that a normal person couldn't accomplish. I quickly got tired and didn't feel any difference with a real body, which was amazing. Pierre wasn't lying about the revolutionary part. I completed the course in... some time. I had no idea about how long I had stayed there, but when I reached the goal, there was a flash of light, a very warm sensation and a violent headache.

"Ugh!"

They took off the headset from me and checked on my state. Pierre was still sitting there, smiling. "Told ya, the first time is harsh. Headache?"

"Yeah... For how long was I in there?"

He frowned. "The thing is... ah, it's going to be technical. Let's get you some coffee and get back to my office."

We did exactly that, and the migraine quickly vanished, leaving me with a floating sensation. My friend waited for me to sip on the hot drink a few times before speaking.

"You see, this device is connected directly to your brain. Now, I'm sure you've heard of dreams before, right?"

"Yeah, smartass."

"Well, a dream can feel like it lasted for hours when it only was for a micro nap. I'm sure it's happened to you in the past. This works on the same principle. Even if you spend days in one of our stories, you shouldn't be gone for more than one here, unless you really try to stay for too long."

That was pretty easy to understand. "I see. Then, is there a time limit?"

He pondered. "Hmm, we haven't pushed it too far yet, but there is a possibility that an avatar couldn't stay in a world forever. Now that I think of it, that's actually certain. But I'm talking about years there. Since we can send you to any part of the story you want, I doubt this will be an issue."

He gave me a smirk. "Sorry if you planned to live there. It would be weird too, since avatars don't age. Also, the official release will have time limitations, with various prices. Don't worry about that for your free run, lucky bastard."

I shook my head. "Bah, the Holy Grail War isn't that long anyway, so it shouldn't be a problem. What's next?"

"Next is the actual training. Now that you're used to your avatar, we are going to train it to make you a Master. It will be long, and we cannot do more than one session a week for safety measures. We wouldn't want you to suffer brain damage, you're already enough of an idiot."

I fake threw my cup at his face, making him flinch. "Asshole. How long are we talking about?"

"Months. But trust me, it will be fun."

-.-.-.-

Thus we started training on Saturdays. The first session was certainly memorable, as a badass looking Pierre joined me in a training room. He had sunglasses, a sword, more muscles...

"Damn, you really went overboard."

He laughed. "What kind of clothes do you want?"

"What?!"

I was naked again! "Damn, give me, I don't know, a black shirt and trouser, I don't care!"

Those appeared after a snap of his fingers. He moved on from the event immediately. "Come on, Neo, I'll be your Morpheus. What are your goals as a Master? Do you want to fight alongside your Servant, or to hide away like that priest while she does all the work? If it's the latter, we shall provide you enough energy to keep her and we'll be done quickly."

"I want to fight."

"I was expecting that."

He dashed at me in a second and pointed his sword at my chin. I gulped. "Pierre!?"

"This is some good will, but there is one thing I haven't told you."

He stepped back. "You will choose a safe sentence to get out of the story whenever you want to - and please pick something that you would NEVER say in a conversation - BUT."

He paused for a dramatic effect. He was enjoying his role way too much in my opinion. "If you die, and that can definitely happen in that story, you are out."

"I had guessed that, man."

He raised a finger. "Dying means returning to your real body. The story's progression will be entirely lost too. We are working on save points but they aren't functional yet. Doesn't help that some of the purists, including myself, don't like that idea at all."

He continued after a sigh. "And if your progression is lost, well, we will bid you adieu, even if it was because of the safe sentence. I've only gotten a single trial for you, as the whole process costs more than you can begin to imagine."

It wasn't really a surprise. "Well, that just means I have one shot. I know the whole story, so I think I have my chances."

He snorted. "Ha, I knew you'd be naive enough to say that. The story you know so well will change dramatically once you step into it. What is true is that you know every Servant and Master, but you won't be able to tell anyone without sounding like a madman. You play in God mode, but... not exactly."

He pointed the sword at me from afar. "Besides, if you can't fight at all, you will die. Out of all the available stories, this one is among the most dangerous ones, but you already know that."

I nodded. "Understood. Please train me to become a decent Magus, then."

"That's the spirit. Let's start with transplanting a Magic Circuit on you. The results should be... interesting."

"How so?"

"Well, we've added a system that makes you more akin to one branch of spells or another, depending on your avatar and the countless answers you gave to the doctors two weeks ago."

"Oh, that's interesting. How do we do that?"

He cast off his sword and walked to me. "You see, I'm kind of a super admin around here, so I can do it myself. Prepare yourself, Ben, this will hurt a lot."

I took a deep breath. This was necessary to meet Saber, so I would withstand any pain without hesitating. I had gotten too far to chicken out.

"Just do it."

He walked behind me. "Okay, relax. I can't describe how you will feel exactly, so brace yourself for... anything."

He placed a hand below my neck and focused. At first I only felt some warmth, then it quickly turned to a feeling similar to a burning metal rod being inserted into my spine. I remember the pain, I remember falling on the ground and screaming from the bottom of my lungs while a new energy filled my whole body.

I passed out, and woke up in the real world. Pierre smiled after we took off our headsets.

"See you next Saturday."

-.-.-.-

"... Okay, you suck at elemental magic."

It was our fourth session. We had been doing some meditation and prana channeling, and I quickly got used to that sensation. Now the goal was to see in what fields I would specialize.

"Damn, I was hoping I'd be good."

My only decent spell had been the fire one, after hours of tries.

"Brûle et ne laisse aucune trace."

I cast it and a fireball flew at Pierre's face. He dispelled it with a hand motion.

"It is all right... you can certainly kill a mere human with that. Don't take me as an example since I am using the Servant pack, with a few additions."

He grinned. "You really should've picked that."

"No way, cheater."

We got to healing spells after that, and it turned out that I was pretty good at them. My teacher looked content.

"That's better. Healing your Servant or yourself is always useful. We will train that for the next month, then we will improve the accuracy of your prana flow by working on body enhancement spells. You should do well with them too, as they have a pattern similar to the healing ones."

He was right. Two months later, I could run faster than a car if I needed too, and destroy rocks with enhanced fists. One thing bothered me, though.

"That's cool, but I'll be facing very strong opponents. It's not enough."

He pondered. "How about a weapon? Isn't there one you'd like to use?"

My eyes widened. "Hey, that's pretty cool... I want a katana!"

Before I knew it, we had created Yamato and its drawer. We spent two more months training in sword fight. I could never beat him because his powers were comparable to an A-rank Servant, but I developed my own technique. Normal work days would feel longer and longer, as I'd only long for those Saturdays. I knew it was virtual, but it felt nothing like it. My real body hadn't changed in any way, but my avatar had grown to be a Magus ready to serve.

"How about barriers?"

Six months after the beginning of my training, I asked him what had been on my mind for a while.

"Barriers?"

"Yeah, we haven't tried using them. Aren't they useful?"

He crossed his arms. "That's some boring magic, man."

He changed his mind after I was able to repel his sword on the first day. That made him strike with all his might out of rage, sending me flying across the room.

"Woops, sorry. Damn, I wasn't expecting that. Let's focus on those."

After another month, I had mastered all the useful barriers that I would use in Fuyuki. I felt more ready than ever.

"There is still a problem, Ben."

We were sitting in his real world office with beers when he said that, right after a very long virtual session.

"Eh? I'm pretty sure I am ready."

He sighed. "Saber is a really expensive Servant, energy wise. You have enough prana to keep her in the world you'll be in, but I doubt you will be able to use her full potential. Honestly, at this point you will only be better than Shirou because you can actually channel energy."

That hit me hard. "I'm lacking... power?"

He looked at me in the eye, more serious than ever. "Listen, friend. I'm not giving up on you. You will actually be the first person to complete the Master program. The other testers gave up because the training was too harsh."

"Wow, really?"

"Being a Servant is much more appealing in terms of power. Look, I'm working on something. I'll have a solution next week, I promise."

-.-.-.-

"A... seal?"

Back in our private dojo, he was holding a crimson piece of clothing.

"That's the only way I've found for you to be able to cast your spells and use Saber at her full potential. It won't be easy, though."

I sighed. "More training, I bet?"

He shook his head. "No need to. Once in place, you should be all set."

"Wow, really? What are we waiting for, then?"

"First, let me explain how this will work. I'm going to boost your prana pool dramatically. Normally, your Master class avatar cannot take such an amount of energy, but I'm going to use this seal."

He walked to me. "You will have enough prana to maintain Saber in your world and cast your spells, but you will have to loosen the knot if things go awry."

"I see, sounds easy enough."

"It's the only solution I could come up with. It is a burst, so use it VERY carefully. Also, do not take it off entirely, and don't play with it. Basically, don't touch that thing unless you're forced to. It's... not that safe."

That made me nervous. "But what if it slips when I take a shower?"

"Man, you think I'm stupid? I have programmed it to prevent that kind of incident. The only way for that to loosen or tighten is for it to be done intentionally."

He smirked. "Keep it a secret as much as you can, you've already got enough work as it is."

I considered the plan for a moment before answering.

"Do it."

-.-.-.-

The big day arrived after what had been the longest year of my life. As I walked through the now well-known corridors, most of the staff greeted me and wished me luck. Pierre was waiting in his office with a big smile.

"Eager, eh? Well, everything is set for us too."

We went to the underground chamber again. This time more machines were there, and only one seat.

"Now, time for the last briefing."

He started walking around the room. "As you wished, we've programmed your arrival on the third day of the known story, half an hour before Shirou summons Saber. Your clothes were designed in the way you asked. Long, black coat, shirt without sleeves, and so on. We also made sure that you would have enough cash for any errands you'll need."

"Sounds good."

"The sensations will be the same as the ones in our training sessions, so you will experience pain, and a world that will look as real as this one. Do not get lost, and remember your safe sentence. Have you thought of one?"

"Safe sentence is 'Ne me quitte pas'. I won't use any French other than my spells, so there's no way I will say that by accident."

A technician immediately typed that while Pierre smiled. "The story ends with your death or forfeit. There is no retry, and you won't be able to play this again for a long time without having to sell your organs, so be careful."

"I'll try."

"Then... It's all set. You will be on your own. We cannot directly monitor you. It is an entirely personal experience, so you'd better enjoy the hell out of it."

"Oh, that's for sure. I can't wait!"

They installed me on the seat and I put on the headset myself while hearing Pierre for the last time.

"I'll only see you off for a couple of days at best, but I wonder what kind of person this will turn you into. Good luck, my friend."

I proceeded to get into my avatar and land in a dark street. I waited for Shirou to limp back home, followed him and took his place. A long week of fights and emotions would follow, until... until what, exactly? What happened to me?

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Now, before you jump on your keyboard, hear me out. First, that's pretty dumb, you're going to break it and probably hurt yourself. Second, I know that this part has a large potential for uproars.**

 **I know most will find it silly, hell, even I do. Though remember that you're reading a story about a guy knowing the setup of an event before living through it, which is already outrageous by itself.**

 **Yes, there were in-universe ways to make that happen, including time travel or the second sorcery. I am aware of that. I actually wrapped my head around that idea for a long time, and honestly never could come up with a satisfying story.**

 **Plus, that would have been silly and cliché too, right? I mean, there were two categories of explanations, and both were silly because the whole original concept is as such, so I picked one.**

 **I will tell you one truth. Four people proofread and helped me polishing what you are reading, and none of them really liked that part. However, they all praised the ending. So if I can voice a request, please see this through the end (which is near), and hang me afterwards if you wish so. I will accept it.**

 **This is still a complete Holy Grail War, and its protagonist is emotionally involved in it. I know I sound quite defensive there, but I'm kinda protecting myself.**

 **In any case, I will hopefully see you next Sunday for Day 8. Have a good day!**


	10. Day 8 : Raison d'être

**Honestly, I am thoroughly surprised by the overall positive reactions to the last chapter. This means a lot to me because I was quite scared to publish it. I thank you all for your understanding. With that said, let's resume the story.**

 **Three days remain, and four heroes.**

 **Who will fall first? Place your bets.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **DAY 8 - RAISON D'ETRE**

I'm in the comfiest bed ever. It's probably a continuation of that dream, as there is no way I could be sleeping in one after yesterday... but what about yesterday? A sunray hits my closed eyes and makes them squint, though I can't open them. There is one more second of tranquility before the pain awakens.

"Urgh!"

My chest is hurting from multiple spots, and my left arm is burning. This is nothing like the times when we fought Berserker and Caster's shadow. Make it stop. Make it stop. Make it stop!

There is a soft touch on my heart, followed by a panicked, tired voice. "Ben! Please calm down!"

It's her. I must see her, now. I force my eyes to open. I am indeed lying in a bed in a ridiculous room, and Saber is sitting on a chair next to it.

"Sa... Saber..."

I try to find a better position in vain. She grits her teeth and channels some energy through her hand, which feels like a sudden shot of morphine.

"Take your time, Ben. We are safe, but our situation is really precarious."

Her voice is unusually weak, and my eyes eventually focuses on her. She looks completely drained. Her eyes are reddened, her breath is ragged and her whole presence seems weaker than ever.

"Are you... okay?"

"I cannot really use that word, but I am alive, like you."

She is real. Saber is real, and she is here. I raise my right hand and take the one that is on my heart, slowly.

"You are here... You are not a dream, aren't you? Are you with me?"

My fever doesn't help me being coherent, it seems. She answers in a small voice, red as a tomato.

"Ben, if you hold my hand like that..."

"Answer me."

She takes a deep breath. "Yes, I am here and real. I watched over you while you started healing up and I feared that I would lose you before sunrise. You are in a very bad state."

"I... can feel that. What happened?"

She clenches her grip on me and looks away. "Archer shot you."

Those three words bring back everything. We killed Berserker, then the walkie echoed with Rin's voice... I remember something piercing me, but the rest is blurry. I think I saw her fighting desperately while crawling. My priority was to save her, but I couldn't abandon Ilya either, so I loosened my seal and...

I let go of her hand to look at mine. One of the symbols doesn't radiate anymore. I sigh. "I remember everything, now... I gave you a completely crazy command."

She shakes her head vehemently. "Not at all! I was able to carry your order, although it cost us both a lot of energy. Ilyasviel was saved and guided me to her castle."

"Then I'm glad. You are both alive, and I managed to survive, somehow..."

I finally look down to my torso. Her hand is there and... "Wow, where's my shirt?"

I am slow today. She retreats her hand and we both blush heavily.

"I am sorry! I needed to check on your wounds, so I had to take it off."

"My wounds..."

There are three visible marks: one in the middle of my chest, one in the stomach area, and one above my heart. Saber looks completely depressed.

"Without Avalon, you would have died in a matter of minutes."

My ignited left arm calls for me, and I look at the seal. I grabbed the knot in a hurry and loosened it halfway through.

"Damn..."

Saber looks at it uncomfortably. "About this, Ben-"

"Good morning, Benben!"

Ilya bursts into the room with energy, contrasting greatly with our two exhausted figures.

"Uh, hi, Ilya."

She glares at me. "What's with that greeting? Aren't you glad to sleep in a very comfy bed like this one? I gave you the second best room!"

I manage to smile weakly. "Ah, yes, I am. Sorry, just being half dead at the moment, you know?"

She makes a little "hmph" before turning to Saber. "You are surely persistent. I was certain that you wouldn't pass the night."

Wait, what did she just say? My Servant looks at her defiantly. "I have more than enough energy left. Sorry to disappoint you, Ilyasviel."

Ilya seems to doubt that. Is there something Saber is hiding from me? I'm pretty sure she was about to tell me some crucial information before we got interrupted.

"It's fine. I planned on making Benben my Servant, but I can wait a bit more."

She looks at my wounds. "Ah, you were right, they are healing up. I was convinced that you wouldn't survive."

That makes her giggle. Can she just stop with that nickname...? I'll put that aside for now.

"Did anyone run after us?"

Saber answers in her usual serious tone. "Surprisingly, that is not the case. Ilyasviel can feel anyone that enters or leaves the forest boundaries. We teleported to our past base, and I ran to the woods while carrying you both."

"Wow... That's impressive."

She smiles awkwardly in response to my praise. "It is the least that a Servant can do. However, it took me some time to reach the forest. Something must have gotten in their way, or they believe we died. Let us hope for the latter, as it will give us some time to rest."

Ilya nods with enthusiasm. "Oh, this is the best place you can rest in. I'll tolerate Saber since Benben was nice to me!"

Saber's piercing eyes answer my silent questioning: Ilya told her about last week. I'm in big trouble. Pain assaults my body again. The wounds may have healed up on the surface, but my stomach and chest were still pierced, not to mention my arm. Saber extends her hand again but Ilya stops her.

"What are you doing?"

Her tone is serious this time. The knight looks flabbergasted. "I am helping the healing process, obviously!"

"Stop. You may be fooling him, but not me. I know Servants more than anyone."

"It is my duty! Do not stand in my way, Ilyasviel!"

The small girl is unfazed by the intimidating tone. "You should ask him. Oh, I'll do it!"

She turns to me with a smug smile. "Benben, do you want Saber to disappear?"

It's my turn to raise my voice, which pains me even more. "No way!"

She raises a finger, as if she's just proven her point. "See? He wants you to stay."

To my surprise, the Servant looks away.

"Saber? What is it?"

"I... It isn't much, Ben. I consumed a lot energy last night, and I could not really replenish it since then."

Ilya looks at me happily, and I feel a wave of gratitude that almost makes me forget that she tried to kill us all. That's why she stopped her...

"Thank you, Ilya. Do you think you could let us talk for a bit?"

She frowns. "Hmm, I guess. I was planning on bringing you food, so expect me to be back soon!"

She leaves us with that.

"Can you help me getting to a more seated position, Saber?"

It takes us some time but we eventually raise my body slightly. Ah, much better.

"Is there anything else you need?"

The green eyes avoid mine.

"I need to know your current state."

She looks downcast. "I... I am at my limit. I can stay in this world, but I would need a full day of rest to be able to fight properly again. If an enemy finds us now, we will have to escape or fall."

I understand why she called our situation precarious.

"I see... then, we'll cross fingers. If we can rest, you'll be fine, right?"

I can't contain a loud groan as my seal burns me more.

"I could... but you need to heal up too."

She pauses and gulps.

"Saber?"

Her next words are said in a broken voice. "I am sorry, Master. I have failed you. You were hurt again, and this time it was not from your recklessness. You had to almost kill yourself in order to save us all, and now... My energy is only depleted, but you are in a much worse state."

She stares at my seal. "I promised that I would not make you touch that thing again, but you had to do it..."

My heart sinks, and I can't answer for a moment. I never thought of her action as a failure. The rush of emotions is too much for my weakened body, and I feel nauseous.

"Ben? Are you okay?"

I see her hand approaching. "Don't."

"It is my duty!"

"Go rest. There's no point in helping my pain if the result is your disappearance. Find a bed and sleep for a few hours."

That is an obvious shock for her. "I cannot do so when you are in that state!"

As much as I appreciate her concern, I can't stand seeing her in that state. My voice is colder than intended due to the pain and fatigue.

"It's an order. I will manage for now, so go make sure that you don't vanish."

She grits her teeth and stands up. "... I will obey you, for now."

The door is slammed with energy and a pang of guilt hits me. However, it's the only way for her to recover. If Rin chases us down immediately, we will need as much energy as we can gather.

Rin... Thinking about her only seems to make things worse.

-.-.-.-

Ilya came back with a bowl full of rice. She sat on the side on the bed, asked where Saber was and seemed satisfied with my answer. Now she has decided to feed me with a spoon. She reminds me of a child that has found a new toy.

"Open wide!"

"Ilya, is this reallhmphf?"

The spoon invades my opened mouth and I swallow the hot rice with difficulty.

"Did you cook for me?"

She pouts. "I had Sella and Leysritt do it. Sella is against the idea of you two staying here, but Leysritt the failure was fine with preparing this. She said that sick people needed rice!"

I'm pretty sure that applies to people with diarrhea, but who am I to complain?

"Who are they?"

"Familiars. They were sent here with me as servants, so they can't argue against my orders, even if they disagree!"

"Ah, I see. You have my deepest gratitude in any case. If you hadn't brought Saber here, we would have died."

She shrugs. "Rin would have captured me if I hadn't shown Saber the way. Or even worse, that blond unknown heroic spirit!"

Her red eyes flash with anger. She is way too cute.

"Ah, fair enough. Guess we are even, then?"

"Hmm... You did kill Berserker, so I can't like Saber for now. Come on, open wide!"

She feeds me another spoon. The pain is still strong, but for some reason, having her next to me eases things up a bit.

"I'm sure you two will get along. You are both nice people, after all."

She gauges my seriousness before making a wistful face. "You say that, but you saved me because I am the Holy Grail vessel, didn't you?"

Ah, that's a tricky one. I pick my words carefully before answering. "Honestly, Ilya, I would be lying if I said I didn't care about that. However, I wouldn't have left you alone in any case. I had fun in the café last week."

She gives me a sharp stare. "That is... half convincing. I'll let you live for now, Benben."

She scoops some more rice and feeds me again. There is one thing that I want to ask her.

"Why did you kill the Matous?"

That seems to surprise her. "Isn't that obvious? I told Rin before. Only death awaits a Servant-less Master. As they had lost the fight, they were useless. Useless Masters have no place in my war."

"Ah... I get it."

She nods. "Good. The fact that they were from a rival family helped too."

Those reasons are still absurd to me, but I don't feel like arguing with her. What's done is done, and I don't particularly care about those deaths anyway. The bowl empties in silence after that, and Ilya stands up.

"Now sleep. I hope you don't die before dinner!"

"You have such a way of putting it..."

Her expression softens up and she gives me a neck hug that shoots more pain into my body.

"Thanks for not leaving me behind."

Then she waltzes away. I sigh and close my eyes.

-.-.-.-

"I do not approve of their presence, my lady."

"Ilya said they were honored guests, Sella."

"That man looks like a corpse. How good of a guest is that?"

"Shush, Sella! Have you prepared everything?"

"Yes, my lady."

I open one eye. There... Three homonculi are having an argument. At Ilya's sides stand two maids. One looks at me with a severe expression that makes me feel like she disapproves of my entire self. The other one holds a polite, deadpan face and seems calmer. Sella and Leysritt, I presume. The sunlight indicates to me that the day is already well-advanced. I managed to sleep a bit, but it was a messy trip. Without Saber's presence, the pain was unbearable at times, and I still feel terrible now.

"Ilya? What's up?"

I call out to her with a weak voice. She smiles mischievously. "It's bath time."

... I must have misheard that. "Say what?"

Leysritt answers with a robotic voice. "Ilya is lending you her bathroom. It has a positive effect on wounds."

As nice as it sounds, I'm a bit worried about Ilya's grin. I try to raise my head but only end up having a pain spasm.

"Ugh... I appreciate the thought, but I can't move at the moment."

Sella's voice is much more lively and angry than her colleague's. "Now he is being an impolite corpse. May I throw him out of the window? The fall surely will finish him off."

Ilya shakes her head happily. "You can't do that, Sella. And Benben, I am not leaving you a choice. Get him ready."

"Huh? Woah, hold on!"

The two maids walk to me without a word.

They ignored my protests and now Leysritt is carrying me on her back. My whole body is in pain, but Ilya seems to find that funny, as she leads the group with enthusiasm. The corridor is vast and filled with daylight. I catch a glimpse of a familiar figure ahead.

"Saber... help..."

She stares at me with a perfectly flat expression. "I must rest, Master."

... Okay then. She watches us pass in silence while I focus on not screaming. The Ben-napping goes on as the girls take me through several side corridors and finally reach a door. The white-haired instigator looks at me.

"I'll leave you there. Have fun!"

She dances away, and I am carried to a small room. The odd duo argues after laying me on a table

"What do we do first?"

"It is obvious, Leysritt. Remove the rest of his clothes while I pick up a towel. Be careful, he might try to bite you."

"He cannot move."

"No one is removing anything!"

My protest is completely ignored as Sella walks away and her companion proceeds to strip me off without an ounce of embarrassment.

"Ugh, stop it!"

"Sella is rude, but you are not very cooperative either."

Her voice is completely void of any emotion. I want to protest, but pain assaults my arm again, and nothing else matters anymore. Sella comes back with a white towel and they wrap it around my lower half, reviving a little part of the dignity that was entirely lost in the last ten minutes. They carry me to another nearby room. There lies a... giant bathtub, or a small pool. The steam proves how hot it must be. The room itself is magnificent, with a big window covering one of the walls so that people bathing can look outside. I almost forget my embarrassment for a second, amazed.

Leysritt lays me in the water. There is a step where you can sit, and my feet touch the bottom of the basin without trouble. It must be adapted to Ilya's size, but I manage to be entirely immersed up to my neck. The hot water makes me relax immediately. I'm still in a great pain (that trip down the corridors didn't make things better at all), but damn, I'm almost starting to think it was worth it.

I remember that I'm not alone and turn my head back with difficulty. "Ah... Thanks."

Both stare at me blankly before Sella answers in a sharp tone. "I cannot believe our lady allowed a Master in these walls. I do not know what sort of trick you used on her, but consider yourself blessed by luck."

Leysritt bows her head, still as emotionless. "We live to obey Ilya. As long as she says you are a guest, you will be one."

The other one seems to want to protest, but she ends up sighing. "Then I shall warn you, Saber's Master: if you even think about hurting Ilyasviel, we will kill you without hesitating."

They both leave with that, and I sigh in relief. They are quite creepy, honestly. I stay still after finding the most comfortable position and gather my thoughts.

Berserker fell. Now, only three Masters are fighting for the cup: Kirei, Rin, and me. Kirei has an obvious advantage: two Servants, knowledge about the Grail and a good base. He could kill any of us easily with a bit of strategy, but I doubt that Lancer and Gilgamesh will cooperate.

Rin... She must be doing well. Neither her or Archer used a lot of energy yesterday, so she will probably chase down Lancer, Gilgamesh or us as soon as possible.

As for us, things are looking bad. I doubt Saber will be able to fight, even tomorrow, and if someone attacks us this afternoon or during the night, we will all perish. Our only advantages are a perfect base, the fact that people might believe we died, and having the Holy Grail vessel. No... Kirei must know that we are still alive. I'll bet on the fact that he seems to like me for now. The ideal scenario would be for the two Archers to fight each other. Now that I think of it, Rin doesn't know that Caster fell. I intentionally hid that from her, and that could make her waste more time. I feel my arm burning and groan. The next twenty-four hours will decide if we live or die, it's as simple as that. I'm glad that the castle is hours away from Fuyuki.

I close my eyes and let my mind wander in the steam.

-.-.-.-

Some voices echo behind me.

"... certain this is all right?"

"... grab a towel and wrap yourself in it!"

Wait, those belong to... My mind awakens out of panic, and I check that my towel is still covering what needs to be covered, even if it's underwater. I follow the light sound of footsteps and turn my head back to greet Ilyasviel and Saber. Given the face the latter is making, I doubt that she knew I was still in here.

"B-Ben?!"

Ilya giggles. "It's more fun if we all go in! We will just sit on the opposite side if it embarrasses you."

I could understand why. They are both wearing simple towels, the same as mine, but placed from breasts to thighs for obvious reasons. Ilya seems as upbeat as ever. Saber undid her hair, and, well, I can't help but staring at her. She blushes before answering with as much dignity as she can gather.

"It cannot embarrass me, Ilyasviel. I am a Servant, thus the sight of my body should not be of importance to anyone."

She still walks to the opposite side and makes a special effort to not show me anything. Ilya makes a smug face before following her and going into the water with a sigh of pleasure. The pool is big enough for us three to sit meters away from each other, and I can't really see them clearly with all that steam. Saber submerges herself slowly and has trouble hiding her relief.

"This is the best place ever... Can we stay in this room for the rest of the war?"

Ilya answers me in a cheerful tone. "I doubt that, Ben. Your skin will get all wrinkled if you stay in too long!"

My Servant sighs in disapproval. "Such carelessness... Shall I remind you both in what situation we are in?"

I nod. "Right, Saber, but we do need rest, and this is a blessing."

Ilya interrupts. "I am happy to share this. I always take my baths alone, so even Saber is good company!"

I can clearly feel Saber's glare without seeing it. "Now, what does that mean?"

"I don't like Servants other than Berserker, but you were nice to me, and you are pretty."

"That's... That's not a thing to say out of the blue!"

I swear, give these girls a few hours and they'll be like sisters. Saber speaks up again soon. "Now that I think of it, Ben, how is it that you met the enemy and never told me?"

Her emerald stare pierces the steam and my brain. A brain that activates panic mode and completely abandons me in the process.

"Uh, I..."

"Benben and I had a secret encounter! We were both sneaking out from our servants, so it's fine!"

That explanation doesn't really improve Saber's mood. "You lied to me again... Going to a café with an enemy Master when she had attacked us two days before was uncalled for, even from you."

"I told him we wouldn't fight during daytime! I have some manners, unlike Rin or you."

The cheerfulness fled from Ilya's voice at high speed. Saber doesn't lose her composure. "I would like to hear Ben's defense on this, Ilyasviel."

Damn, I'm here to relax. "Come on, it's been a week. Are you really going to annoy me with that now? It's not like it matters anymore."

"You are dodging the question, Ben."

She can be as dense as a rock at times. I groan. "Well then, Ilya greeted me on the street at random. What should have I done? Attack her right there, knowing she was more dangerous than I would ever be? Calling you with a Command Spell, knowing that she could have had Berserker with her and all the time in the world to kill me?"

She is apparently surprised by my rational arguments. "I did not say that, but-"

"Then what? She wanted to talk, and I saw an opportunity to know another Master better. Honestly, she was really nice too, and that didn't alter my will to fight her, so I don't really see your problem, Saber. Running away or attacking her would've been very stupid moves."

Ilya laughs. "You've lost this round, Saber. I win Benben as a trophy!"

She swims towards me. I cannot escape, let alone move at all. Before I can react, she stands before me, beaming. She's managed to keep her towel on and her gleaming stare makes me feel dizzy for some reason.

"Now, Ben, be my Servant, please? Forget Saber and we will have fun!"

"Ilyasviel!"

Saber joins her in a panic. "What do you think you are doing?"

Ilya turns to her and huffs. "Maybe he would prefer to stay with me rather than an uptight Servant that lectures him all the time."

"Saber..."

I call out to her, but she answers Ilya. "That is nonsensical! You cannot make a human your Servant in the first place!"

"Saber."

"How naive of you to say that. Let me just ask him if you don't believe me. Ben?"

Ilya stares at me expectantly and I smile. "Sorry, Ilya, but Saber is my partner."

She pouts. "I knew you would say that..."

There is a second when I fear for my life, but she ends up shrugging. "As long as you stay with me too, I can share. It's not like she is going to remain here forever..."

I ignore her scary grin and focus on my Servant. "Saber, as I was trying to say... you dropped your towel."

She looks at her naked body and gasps. I try not to stare, but it's becoming harder and harder. To not stare.

"This is... No!"

She swims back to her original spot and puts the towel back on, blushing. Ilya whispers something happily. "What happened to her body not meaning anything? Hmm, Ben?"

I shrug. Fortunately, the heat of the water must be hiding my red face. "Be nice to her, Ilya."

She gives me a sharp stare before swimming back to the other side.

-.-.-.-

"Why did you trust Rin in the first place?"

Ilya speaks again after a long, kind of awkward silence.

"We became allies to defeat you, actually."

I answer her honestly and her tone switches to the one I don't like. "You killed my Berserker, and then they betrayed you. Do you really think you gained anything from this?"

Saber answers this time. "I get that you dislike us for what we did, but remember that you also tried to kill us."

Ilya answers calmly. "I do not hate you. You risked your lives to save me and Benben is funny. If I really disliked your presences, Sella and Leysritt would have killed you right away."

I feel a chill running down my spine. She can be scary when she talks like that.

"And you didn't answer my question. You were both almost killed by your ally!"

It is obviously a painful subject to Saber, given the contrite face she is making. "They betrayed us... I should have taken precautions before the fight."

I need to address this immediately. "We should definitely have planned an escape route, and shown some suspicion to their will to stay that far away. However, they didn't betray us."

Both girls stare at me in confusion. I sigh, picturing that damn red knight in my head. "They just took the terms of the pact very literally. 'As soon as Berserker falls, we will be enemies'. Rin and I said that exact thing the day before, and countless other times. You can bet that Archer was eager for that moment to happen, since he hated our team that much."

Though given Rin's last words, I can bet Archer told her that I killed Shirou. Whether they'd have done it or not if they had not known will remain a mystery.

"That... That is true, Master, but does this mean that you hold no grudge at all?"

I snort. "Come on, I was pierced everywhere and I still can't move at all. My arm is on fire, even in a nice bath like this one. Of course I'm angry. I just don't feel betrayed. If anything, this will give me all the will to fight I needed against them. We will defeat them without mercy."

Ilya cheers me up. "Well said, Benben! Remember, only I can kill you!"

Saber glares at her. "Please refrain from saying such things, Ilyasviel. And Ben, I only wish you did not need to almost die in order to actually want to fight someone."

I laugh, which is a very bad idea as it sends pain through my whole body and quickly turns into a yell of pain. Saber stands up (holding her towel tightly) and starts walking to me.

"Are you all right? I am sorry, I was just..."

"I'm okay, but you were so right that I couldn't resist laughing."

She narrows her eyes. After all, she never was a big fan of jokes. I can't detach my stare from her beautiful figure standing in the steam. She sighs and sits next to me.

"S-Saber?"

"You should heal better if I am nearby."

She keeps a straight face and measured voice while my brain starts melting.

"Don't channel energy, Saber! I know that you want Benben cured, but right now you need to keep the link between you two balanced."

Ilya says that with a lecturing tone that reminds me of Rin. To my surprise, Saber smiles sweetly. "Thank you, Ilyasviel."

That takes the small girl off guard. "For... For what?"

"For your care and advice. I shall protect you as well as I can when the time comes."

"Hmph." She is blushing. "You better do so!"

She swims near us and lays down to my right, her small body floating. She adds something ominous in a dreamy voice.

"Let's relax while we still can... It's probably the last time."

 **INTERLUDE**

"How brave of you to walk around like this."

The young woman faces him in an empty street. Her voice shows no emotion, but the silent threat is easy to catch.

"Tohsaka. I did not think I would meet you again."

"Do not make a single move. My Servant is ready to kill you on the spot if you show any nasty intent. Understood?"

He hears a small noise behind him and slowly looks in that direction. Her Servant is indeed standing there. The ready to be fired arrow will certainly pierce him if he tries anything.

The man turns back to her, slowly. "Do you have any questions?"

He sounds like a teacher asking that to his students, for good reason.

"Only one, Kuzuki. Where is Caster?"

That surprises him. "Brilliant as you are, I figured you would have known. Caster died three days ago, and I am no longer willing to fight."

He had no interest for the war since the beginning. He was a late addition, as he became Caster's Master after she killed her official one. Trained as a killer from birth, he was an emotionless man. She didn't really change that, but these days with her were the only time in his life when he actually felt alive. Now that she is gone, he is back to being a rotting killer.

"Really? How did she die? We know for sure that you both escaped Berserker."

There is no point in lying, as he does not care about the situation anymore. "She decided to make the church her new workshop after putting me in a safe place."

That makes the girl frown. "... The church? Go on."

"She was killed right after. By whom I do not know, but she died soon after leaving me. Given the time of her death, I take that she was killed in the church itself."

The information seems valuable to her. "That would make sense. I was wondering why there weren't incidents anymore, as she's certainly the kind of person to get back on track after a runaway."

"Will this be all? I do not have anything more to tell you."

She smirks. "Actually, no. You said you weren't interested by the war anymore, didn't you?"

"I did say it."

"Good. The thing is, we are in the last phase and the Servant that killed Caster is still alive. To put it bluntly, I would like you to give me your spare Command Spells."

Is she trying to convince him using revenge? That sort of strategy cannot work on him. Besides...

"I do not have any."

She narrows her eyes. "How is that possible?"

"I never had them. Caster killed her original Master and used me as an anchor."

"Show me your arms."

He does so diligently.

"Damn. Well, thanks for your cooperation. Maybe we'll cross paths again after I win, although it might be better if we don't."

He turns away from her disappointed face. "Goodbye."

They part ways. He could feel relieved, unscathed after being threatened by a Master, but that is not the case. He never feels anything. He followed Caster because she asked him to and she gave a purpose to his existence for a small moment. The night falls as he silently walks back to his small house. He unlocks the door and walks through what looks like a place someone just moved to, although he's been living here for years. He does not need any kind of entertainment or luxury.

Someone is sitting on the lone couch.

"There you are... I swear, I'm really the chore boy of this war."

The slender man stands up and dusts himself off before glaring at Kuzuki, his red eyes flashing.

"Lancer."

He knows that Servant, as he fought him once. He felt like the knight was only scouting, but he doubts that he is here for the same purpose tonight.

"Yup. Long story short, I'm here to clean up the last remains of the losing team. Curse your weakness in the afterlife."

He summons his lance as the teacher takes a fighting stance, perfectly aware of the fact that he cannot match a Servant without Caster's buffs.

Lancer keeps on complaining. "You were a good match last time, but I bet this won't happen either, eh? Man, where is my fun in all this?"

He thrusts his spear onwards. Kuzuki mastered a martial art specialized in fighting armed opponents, but lances are harder to deal with, as they are literally a moving single point, unlike swords. Still, he manages to step aside and grab the baton, surprising his opponent. He takes advantage of the momentum gain and reaches for the head with his free hand. His speed wasn't being buffed when he fought with Caster. Lancer thought the opposite and underestimated him, but it stops there. After a quick punch to the temple that would have killed any normal person, the Servant groans and kicks him away, sending him flying to the wall. Before he can react, the lance pierces his heart mercilessly.

"Damn, you really were a troublesome man. Giving info to the enemy too... Ha! What's done is done. That was a nice last move, you can draw your last breath with honor."

He smiles at the agonizing man, who does not react. He has lost and will die in a matter of seconds, feeling as empty as ever. His last thoughts are Caster's worried face. If he had ever had one wish, it would have been to see her win.

 **INTERLUDE OUT**

We eventually got out of the bath. The girls left first and let Sella and Leysritt carry me around again. They dried my body up with diligence and even left me some space to vomit with all my might. I guess eating with a messed up stomach was a bad call. I was given new pants, but kept topless so that my wounds could breathe. Now I am back in the bed. The bath had a positive effect, although having it with Saber and Ilya was... a bit too much. Damn, Ben, this is not the time. The afternoon is getting to an end, and I still can't stand on my own. I've thought about tightening my seal, but I quickly realized why Saber hadn't done it as soon as she could: without the additional energy, we are doomed for now. Thus I have to endure regular prana bursts that send waves of pain through my whole body.

There is a soft knock at my door. Only one person would bother doing that.

"Saber? Come in."

My Servant enters the room. She is back to her usual clothes and did her hair too. She seems less weakened than this morning and I hope it isn't just a facade. Seeing her warms my heart but also makes that towel incident harder to push aside.

"Ben, can we have a talk? There are some topics we need to discuss."

That reminds me of the first time we sat down and talked, back in the dojo. That was forever ago, though. I smile at her from the bottom of my heart.

"Ah, yes. There is actually something I want to talk about. Sit down with me."

I tap the side of the bed. She blushes slightly but obeys, sitting next to my legs.

"Then I shall listen to you first. What is on your mind?"

I've been thinking, and now seems like the perfect time to get back to a particular topic.

"Saber... Arturia, this is probably the last calm moment we will spend together. No matter what happens next, I want to appreciate it while I can."

She looks away. "Do not speak like that... This war is far from over."

I doubt that, but I don't want to argue at the moment. "All this to say... I have a request."

"I shall do what I can to fulfill it."

I ponder about how I could formulate it, but decide to go straight to the point. "I want to know your story."

Her eyes open widely. "My...? I believe you said you knew my legend well!"

"I know King Arthur's legend. I want your own story. Please, Saber. We've been fighting together for more than a week, and I'd really like to know you more. I know that it is a selfish request."

She lowers her head and hesitates. "It is selfish... However, I have no reason to hide things from you. Very well, Ben, I shall tell you what led me here."

I wish I could do the same...

The girl that became a king starts narrating her past life in a calm voice.

Arturia Pendagron was born during the Dark Ages, as the heir of Uther Pendragon. Britain had been abandoned by the Roman empire and was fragmented into smaller countries. As the legitimate heir couldn't be a girl, she was placed under Merlin's protection. Believing in the prophecy about the child that would save the country, he swore to take care of her until the promised day would come. She was raised by a wise knight named Sir Ector. He didn't share Merlin's opinion on the prophecy, but he felt the regal aura she carried and decided to train her as a knight. He did not need to put any effort into that, since the child trained harder and harder every day by herself to be stronger than anyone. She firmly believed that a strong king would save a country in ruins without needing anyone to tell her so.

"Then, the day of the king's selection arrived."

I interrupt her for the first time. "I love that part. It was Caliburn, right?"

Her expression softens as she nods, but it quickly comes back to serious. "Knights from all around the country gathered to the trial location. They all were expecting a traditional joust, but what awaited them was the sword of the rock."

She says the next words in a solemn tone. " _'Whosoe'er pulleth out this sword of this stone is rightwise king born of England'_. They all tried, but the blade would not budge. After that, they opted for jousting, but as an apprentice, I could not take part in it."

She looks at the window. "As such, I walked to the sword. I could feel it, Ben... I could feel it was calling me. As I laid my hand on the handle, Merlin gave me a warning."

He told her that as soon as she would pull out Caliburn, she would no longer be a human. She knew that already. The king killed people to protect people. The king needed to stand above emotions and concerns. She had understood all that, and she knew that it was her role. I can picture her, standing in front of the lone rock, right before becoming a legend. I naively thought that she was a normal girl before being crowned, but I realize that... Saber was always Saber, at least a part of her.

The sword was pulled out as if it were only natural to do so, and the area was filled with light. She became something not human in that instant.

The king's gender doesn't matter, and no one will care about the king's appearance or even notice it as long as the king acts like one. She took Camelot as a home, and surrounded herself with knights that would become almost as famous as her. Her body stopped aging, and some found it ominous. Most people saw it as a good sign, though. The king was blessed by the fairies and immortal. Only a very few people knew the truth about her gender, including her wife Guinevere.

I grin. "Your wife, eh?"

Saber gives me her trademark glare. "This was out of obligation, Ben."

The king would cover herself in steel all the time, hiding the truth from her knights. Some had suspicions, but dismissed them as they saw how she led her armies. Ten years of reign, twelve victories. Arturia became a god of war, always fighting on the front line and leading her troops with mastery. Many innocents would die under her reign because of the chaotic era the country was thrown into. People needed a strong king, so that's what she became, completely annihilating what was left of humanity in her.

For each step she took on the path to being an ideal ruler, she distanced herself from humanity. She was beyond people's feelings, and one knight uttered that she could not understand her people. She had been balancing the country affairs perfectly, punishing those who needed to be so without a mistake and killed more people than anyone. All this without a regret.

I sigh. "They wanted you to be perfect, but then complained?"

She looks downcast. "I suppressed my emotions and failed to notice the crack opening up. Treason came from the inside, as you probably know. Lancelot and Guinevere loved each other, and I had to execute her in the end. I had forgiven them both, but I still had to punish the crime, as a ruler."

I try to lighten the mood a bit. "Damn, and I lied to you... I feel very brave, suddenly."

She pouts. "This is no laughing matter, Ben! Why am I even telling you all this?"

"Sorry. Go on."

When she was away to lead another battle, Avalon was stolen, and she came back to find her country torn by civil unrest. She had to fight her own army in the last battle of Camlann, and was mortally wounded by the knight Mordred.

"The crack has opened up. As I was dying, Sir Bedivere escorted me to a holy island, and I ordered him to throw Excalibur back to the Lady of the Lake. Then, I made a pact to become a heroic spirit, as I already explained to you."

There is a long pause. I knew all that, but hearing it from her is entirely different. I am currently at a loss of words. The pain pulsating through my brain doesn't help either.

"I... I fought Lancelot during the past war."

Her expression makes my heart sink. I reach out for her hand with my right one and she lets me hold it without a protest.

"What happened, Saber?"

"I thought that he hated me, for valid reasons. However, his last words still haunt me to this day. 'I just wanted to be judged by you'. If I had shown him anger, or any emotion, rather than remaining steeped in self-righteousness... he would not have fallen into madness."

She looks at me with teary eyes, which is a shock. I've never seen her losing her composure so much. "Do you understand, Ben? I could not save my people, nor my country. I looked too far ahead and forgot who was standing behind me. Britain was back to chaos when I fell, and I accomplished nothing but destruction."

She grits her teeth. "I have sinned more than anyone. My wish is to never have picked Caliburn, as a better suited king might have actually saved Britain."

"Saber... but what would everyone that fought at your side become? Do you really want to erase all these accomplishments, only to bet on an unknown alternate future?"

"They would have a chance to know a better fate. My decision is taken, Ben."

"Okay, but what would you become if that happens? Accomplishing your wish, vanishing from history, and becoming a Servant forever? Is that really what you want? Urgh...!"

I hold on to my seal, as a particularly nasty bolt of pain assaults me. Saber flinches. I guess she must feel it through our connection.

"Ben... To answer your question, I have no importance. King Arthur failed and will vanish. No one will miss him as a better ruler will take his place."

"I will."

That stops her. "You..."

"I will miss you! I just... I just can't imagine you disappearing and ending up all alone like this! You are important to me."

She looks at me with intensity for a moment. For once, I hold her stare. Then, she stands up and walks in front of the bed, staring at me with a gentle expression.

"Saber...?"

"I thank you for your care, Ben. You are a person that I definitely enjoyed serving."

Wait... why is she using the past tense? I wish I could stand up and walk to her, but the pain is almost unbearable right now.

"However, it does not change my oath. I will obtain the Holy Grail, one day, and become a full Servant. I could not save anyone, but I can still save you."

She's genuinely scaring me now. "What?! What do you mean? Ugh..."

Goddamnit, body, stop!

Her green eyes shine with determination. "I have taken a decision. You are likely to die if you remain in that state, thus the only solution is to tighten your seal."

She starts walking to me as my mind crashes. No way...

"This will slow down the healing of the wounds due to Archer and you won't emit enough energy to keep me in this world. However, I can use the rest of my own to heal you fully, extract Avalon, and leave. You will have enough energy to escape this dangerous city along with Ilyasviel."

My heart shatters. She's coming closer!

"There's no way I will allow that! Where the hell does that idea come from?"

She narrows her eyes. "I have infinite tries, but you only have one life. If I can save you, it is my duty to not hesitate. Now, Ben, hold still. I shall do my best."

She extends her hand towards me...

 _"Don't touch it!"_

My shout must have echoed in the whole castle. There is an intense red light flashing, and my Servant is pushed back violently against the wall. She looks at me in confusion.

"Saber? I..."

She does not give me any chance to continue, as she leaves the room with an expression I'd rather not have seen. I raise my right hand and look at its back. One less Command Spell. I don't regret using it at all, though. I will end this war at her side. Before I can start thinking about the situation, my body punishes me for using magic.

"Agh!"

I flinch. Tears roll, but they aren't all due to the physical pain.

 **INTERLUDE - SABER**

The knight aimlessly wanders in the castle corridors, greatly shaken by what just happened.

"How could he...?"

A voice echoes behind her, answering her muttering. "Why are you walking around like this, Saber?"

She turns back to face Ilyasviel, ready to hide her mental state. "I just needed some time to think. What are you doing?"

The small girl pouts. "This is my home... Also, I heard Ben shouting, so I was worried."

"There is nothing to worry about, Ilyasviel."

Her voice does not sound convinced at all, and she is surprised by how weak it is. She has been replenishing some energy through the day, but she feels empty, somehow.

Ilyasviel gives her a comprehensive smile. "Come with me. I know somewhere that's good for when you are sad."

Her mature expression takes Saber off guard, and she silently follows her. They soon reach a big balcony that allows them to see a large portion of the forest. The sun is setting.

"I already came here with your mother and Kiritsugu."

Bitter memories come back to her mind. She fought in this forest, and her Master kept disrespecting her.

"Kiritsugu, the traitor... We were both stabbed in the back by his actions from ten years ago. Are you making this face because of the past, Saber?"

Is there a point in hiding the truth? As a knight, lying to an ally would be unacceptable, but it is the fact that the girl seems to genuinely care that pushes Saber to answer honestly.

"I am not. It is because of my Master."

"I heard what he screamed. What didn't he want you to touch?"

She smiles at that but Saber does not understand why. "His seal."

Her eyes widen. "You wanted to loosen it more?"

"O-Of course not! I wanted to tighten it. He is going to die if I do not take any measure."

"Really? His wounds are healing up just fine. His prana overflow is the biggest problem, but tightening the seal would certainly be bad for your Servant-Master link, wouldn't it?"

"You are sharp... However, Benjamin only has one life, while I have as many tries as I want. I planned on tightening the seal and healing him with the rest of my energy."

"That is depressing... Was that scream due to your plan?"

The Servant looks at the sunset. "Yes. He used a Command Spell with such determination that I doubt I will be able to ever touch that thing again. I do not understand him."

That is answered in matter-of-fact tone. "Yet you are happy with that outcome, aren't you?"

She looks back at the narrowed red eyes, confused. "How did you even come to that conclusion?"

Ilyasviel smiles happily. "I haven't known Benben for long, but he seems pretty stubborn. You knew that he would be against it. Since he was unable to move, you could have done what you were planning without announcing it first. If you were sure of your own feelings, that is."

"That's..."

She is speechless. She hadn't thought about this at all, but her companion makes a valid point there.

"I... was unsure?"

Ilyasviel walks to her side. "It's just my opinion, Saber. It is pretty clear from an external point of view. What saddens you in the end?"

That is easier to answer. "He is putting his own life after mine, although I am his Servant."

For some reason, it makes the small girl giggle.

"Ilyasviel?"

"People do absurd things for the ones they love."

That makes her brain stop for a second, as if all the blood keeping it active went to her cheeks instead.

"Do not say such irrelevant things, please."

She dances around her with a childish cheerfulness. "Benben is unlucky to like a person so slow! Even I noticed how he looked at you."

"There is nothing of the..."

She interrupts herself and gives it more thought. He has always acted weird towards her and rarely treated her as a Servant.

 _"If you fall, I fall too."_

That sentence he said still makes no sense to her. Ilya's smug face is starting to be unsettling. "Don't you like him? You were planning on sacrificing yourself in order for him to live, after all."

"That is only my role as a Servant!"

"Hmm..."

She hums happily for a while, as Saber tries to regain her composure.

"Say, Saber, I have an idea..."

"What is it?"

The small girl hugs her right arm in an affectionate manner.

"I-Ilyasviel?"

"I like you now! For a Servant, you are a lovely being. You know what plan could work out?"

The praise embarrasses her, but curiosity takes over. "Please enlighten me."

"Have Ben give up on his rights as a Master, make a pact with me and we will have all the energy we need to heal him up for good and tighten his seal!"

She takes Saber's hand and faces her. "My wish was to avenge my family, but since the Emiyas died, I can win the Holy Grail for you two!"

The more Saber thinks about it, the more appealing this plan sounds on the logical side. She would gain access to a huge prana pool, her Master would be safe and they could win the Holy Grail War more easily. However...

Ilyasviel voices it before her with a bitter smile. "He would never accept, would he?"

Saber shakes her head. "He would not. Stubborn as he is, I bet that he would rather fight to his own death than give up on his rights as a Master. Also..."

She blushes again. "Sorry, Ilyasviel, but I do not wish for another Magus to be my Master for this war."

Instead of taking offense, the girl smiles as if she has just won a prize. "See? I was right. You two cannot be separated."

The knight gasps. "Was the only purpose of that suggestion to gauge my emotions?"

"Hmhm. I'm glad you admitted it. Plus, I couldn't be your Master. As the end of the war approaches, I take in more and more Servant souls."

Her face turns back to serious. "I took a bath with you, but I could not feel the heat of it. I don't feel the taste of the food either. Soon, I won't even be able to walk on my own. That is my fate as a vessel."

Saber knows that too well. Irisviel's body deteriorated badly after Servants started dying in the last war.

"I am... sorry, Ilyasviel. I am bothering you when you have to deal with such a burden."

The girl shakes her head. "Don't apologize. Helping you two makes me feel a bit better. I will fulfill my role without a regret."

"Understood."

Both look back to the fading sunset, and Saber is still lost. Ben is being unreasonable, but is she really as objective as she believes to be?

Ilyasviel looks at her. "Do you know what you will do now?"

"I will... stay with him until the end. We will face any threat, no matter what our condition is. If no one attacks us during the night, I should be able to fight properly tomorrow."

Using her Noble Phantasm will be out of the question, however. She is perfectly aware of that, and all the remaining Servants are almost impossible to kill without using it. Still, as long as she stands, she can fight.

She gives a small hug to Ilyasviel. "Thank you for your help. My mind is clearer now."

The small girl hugs her back and speaks in a dreamy voice. "You think too much, Saber... Be yourself."

They separate soon and the Servant walks back to the stairs, thinking about that last advice.

"Saber?"

She turns back to the balcony. "What is it?"

The white hair flutters around as she fidgets. "You know about other ways of replenishing energy, don't you?"

Her mouth hangs open in shock. "You..."

"Ah, of course you do, sorry. Good night!"

After a pause, she heads back to her Master's room. Of course there is a way of strengthening the bond between a Master and a Servant without consuming magical energy, but it is... She does not know if it would be appropriate. For now, she shall focus on taking care of him in non-embarrassing ways.

She pushes the door open, and finds him lying on his back, exactly like when she left. He seems to be asleep and she can see traces of tears on his cheeks. His left arm is full of dark marks made by his destroyed nerves. Even if they tightened the seal, it would never go back to normal again. It is her fault if he loosened it that much. She curses her own failure and sits on the side of the bed before putting her hand on his chest.

 **INTERLUDE OUT**

I fall into a semi-sleep, filled with bad dreams and pain. Most of them involve Saber disappearing. She tried to leave me... Did I fail that much? As I wake up, I realize that the pain has slightly gone away. My partner is sitting next to me. The night has fallen and I can't decipher her expression clearly.

"Saber..."

My eyes are still wet from crying earlier, and I feel a bit ashamed.

"Rest, Ben. I will watch over you and make sure you get better."

I shake my head. "I need to talk to you."

She stays silent, telling me without a word that she will listen with attention.

"You said you had failed your mission as a Servant yesterday, but that's wrong. You saved me. You also saved me when Berserker attacked us on the first night, when Rider attacked me, when Caster tried to burn me down..."

She hesitates before answering. "Your Command Spell saved us the last time."

"No. Don't you get it? Avalon has saved my life countless times already. As you said, I would have died immediately after Archer's attack without it."

I take a breath, fighting against the latent pain. "The lost sheath is yours, and your energy runs through me to keep me alive. It isn't a feeling that I want to lose. You could have kept it for yourself and become an invincible Servant, but you shared your power with me."

"You are putting too much value on that act..."

"You wanted to sacrifice your wish for me earlier, Saber. I won't allow that. We will fight together until the end, even if I have to crawl. I know that I'm a mess right now, but it's already better than this morning. Tomorrow, I should be able to walk and only have to deal with the prana bursts. I'm sorry about that, they must be painful for you too."

"No! It is nothing compared to what you are enduring. And your arm..."

She looks at it with concern. I smile. "Yeah, pretty ugly eh? Rin would be mad if she..."

I can't finish my sentence. As strong as I may act, I liked being Rin's friend. I must manage to suppress that feeling.

Saber makes an unusually heavy sigh. "You are as stubborn as ever, Master. Lending you Avalon was definitely a good move, since we would have lost early because of your recklessness."

"Heh, that's true. Still... you saved me."

I look straight into her green eyes. "My will hasn't faltered. I want to fight this war with you to the end."

She blushes and looks away. "That makes little sense. Have you ever seen me as a Servant?"

"... Not really. I'm not fond of the system. You are my companion, partner, however you want to call it. I wanted to be a proper Master but... I couldn't do it after meeting you. I see you as a proud king and a strong woman, not as a tool. Is that bad?"

"That's..."

The door opens. Saber interrupts herself and looks at the intruder.

"Ilyasviel?"

The small girl walks to us slowly with a blank expression that really worries me. Did someone break into the forest?

"Ilya, what's happening?"

Her eyes meet mine and her voice shakes. "I'm... not feeling too well..."

As Saber stands up to check on her, the vessel passes out and falls on the ground.

-.-.-.-

Sella and Leysritt came to Ilya's rescue and carried her to her room. I don't know what state we will find her in the morning, and that thought depresses me.

Saber is standing at the window, looking outside. "Let us hope that no enemy attacks the castle during the night."

I nod. "The maids said they would be on watch. The castle is also pretty hard to find, so there's a good chance that we won't be disturbed, I think."

"That is a good point, Ben. We still need to be careful."

She walks to my side and draws a chair near the side of the bed. I raise an eyebrow. "What are you doing now?"

She tilts her head. "The same as always... What is wrong?"

"You need as much rest as possible. Get some sleep."

That makes her frown. "I refuse to go to a separate room when we could be attacked."

"I know that, silly. This bed is large enough for us to fit in. It's not like we haven't slept in the same one before."

I can see her blushing under the moonlight. "That's..."

"Please. I'm convinced that this is our last peaceful night. Let's just rest as well as we can."

"Understood."

I get to the left side of the bed while she undoes her hair. She lifts the blankets and gets into it before lying on her back. For once I am not embarrassed, rather happy to have her nearby. I must enjoy these moments while I still can, even in such a state.

"How are your wounds?"

I turn my head to the right and our stares cross. "They've healed up well, thanks to the prana flow. My biggest concern now is the seal's instability. Is it painful for you?"

"It is not, however the random bursts could be a burden in a fight. Now that I cannot tighten it anymore, I will just have to stand them."

She pouts in a cute manner.

"Ah, sorry about that, Saber. I just couldn't stand the idea of you disappearing before our victory."

"You care too much about me, and not enough about yourself."

A shadow crosses her face. "At first I thought you gave the same value to both of our lives, but the more we advance, the more I feel that it is even worse than that."

How can I answer that? Would I value my life more if my death was real? Perhaps it wouldn't change anything. I think I would have led the same war if I had belonged to this world, because of her.

"I cannot devaluate a life. Of course I value yours as much as mine."

"I knew it... You are aware that I do not actually die if I vanish, aren't you?"

I reach out to her, slowly, and touch her shoulder. "What are you talking about? You exist here. If you vanish, you are dead for me. I will not see you again, and I won't be able to spend such moments with you. It isn't much different from death."

She is speechless for a moment. Her expression becomes emotional. "Still, I will be gone when the war ends. You have definitely put too much value in my existence."

I remove my hand and shrug. "I'm compensating for you not caring about it, in some way."

A sigh. "You really are impossible... I talked with Ilyasviel after our argument."

That's what she was doing... "What did she say?"

"She gave me some advice. I had always pictured her as an enemy, but she is a sweet person. She made me understand why you took such strange decisions."

She gives me a serious look. "Following your heart is not necessarily bad, though please do not give it to the wrong person."

Said heart skips a beat without my permission.

"Saber..."

"It makes more sense if I look at your behavior that way."

I gulp. "Ilya is sharp, isn't she? I... Well, it's not exactly wrong."

She comes back to a seated position and stares at me with a disturbing intensity.

"Speak clearly, Ben."

"I... might have fallen for you on the way."

There, I said it. Her eyes widen. "I told you my past, and my oath... This is unfair. You know what awaits me, yet you are telling me something like this?"

I nod. "I am. It's not something I can control."

There is a long silence before she lies down again, rolls to the left and puts a hand on my heart, exactly like two days ago.

"Saber?"

"Shhh."

She relaxes while cuddling with me and speaks up after a moment. "I cannot answer such feelings, as I am your Servant. I am here to win this war at your side, and nothing else. I cannot betray my oath."

I refrain from yelling at her that her wish is stupid with difficulty. Her next words come out in a broken voice.

"I am sorry. Really..."

The hand on my chest tightens its grip, and I feel something wet against my arm. Tears... I move it behind her back in order to pull her closer, and she lets me do so without a protest.

"I... I understand."

I can feel her mouth curling up. "I told you to stop lying..."

It is kind of hard to hear such words when she's that close to me. A long moment passes and I'm starting to think she's fallen asleep, but she speaks up hesitantly.

"Ben?"

"Hmm?"

"Ilyasviel mentioned... something else."

"What was it?"

She hesitates before pulling back from the embrace.

"Uh, Saber?"

"There is another way... I just had trouble accepting it until now."

The only way I know of is using physical energy rather than magical. Which means... She stands up and locks the door before facing the bed. Her cheeks are red, and her green eyes are looking everywhere except me. She starts undoing the buttons of her outfit, slowly. I can't take my eyes off her.

"Do not stare that much, please..."

That request is completely ignored as her clothes fall on the ground, revealing her slender, pale body. It isn't like this afternoon... The atmosphere is completely different. She walks to the side of the bed and gets back under the blankets.

"We can strengthen our bond and get some energy back via this method... We should do everything we can to win."

I turn to my right side with difficulty and look at her. Her shoulders are trembling.

"Saber..."

I motion her to approach, keeping my painful left arm raised. She gives me a small nod and comes near me. I embrace her as softly as I can. Feeling her skin against mine drives my mind insane. Her voice echoes against my chest.

"I know that I am not a pretty woman like Rin. The sight of a warrior's body is unrefined, and I have too much muscle. I..."

I force her to raise her head and look at me. "Stop. You are a beautiful person, no matter what you believe."

"Ben... but even so... I just told you harsh things, and now we are like this... I feel like I am playing with you, and I do not like it."

The situation is certainly weird, but I can't really complain. My reason is drifting away, but I try to keep it afloat a bit more.

"This night is probably the last quiet one we'll have. If we can make it unforgettable, let's do so. I will let you go at the end of the war, but right now, you are mine."

She gasps as I hug her more tightly. "Ben... That's..."

"Are you having second thoughts? We can stop immediately if you want to."

She looks at me, pouting. "I am not. You should know that I abide by my own decisions."

That makes me laugh quietly. "I know that for sure. I just don't want us to do it out of obligation. Do you mind doing such a thing with me?"

There's a pause as she avoids my gaze. "... No, Ben, I do not mind."

 **INTERLUDE - RIN**

"Wasn't the church a better track to follow, given what that Master said?"

"Are you still going on about that, Archer? I want to check out this place, and... the air is really heavy here. Can't you feel it?"

The Servant crosses his arms. She made him materialize so that they could draw attention. Tonight is hunting night.

"You are right, Rin. It is probably linked to the war getting to an end, but this temple won't certainly remain quiet for too long."

"We agree then. Besides, we should avoid the church for now. We're lacking knowledge about what Servant might live there, and if Kirei really is a Master, we shouldn't approach him without a plan."

Archer snickers. "Such caution."

"We will talk about this later. This is not a place to hold a strategy meeting. Do you feel anything?"

"I am not hiding my presence, as you requested. For now, the boundary field is troubling my senses."

The night has just started, and the sky is ominous. Now that she has all her Command Spells and a Servant at full power, she has no reason to remain inactive. If an enemy answers their call, they will strike them down without hesitating. It doesn't take too long for their plan to work out, as someone appears at the gate. Rin narrows her eyes... This is...

Archer steps forward. "Gilgamesh."

The enemy carries an aura as frightening as last time, and Rin backs away with caution.

"I do not believe I ever introduced myself to you, faker. Could it be that... Ah, it must be that Magus' doing."

Is he talking about... The dots start connecting in her head, but now is definitely not the time. Archer remains silent and focused as Gilgamesh advances.

"It is fortunate that you showed yourself like this. I shall not be summoned in such a crude manner unless the offender needs punishment."

He emits a murderous intent that sends shivers down her spine and glares at Archer. "You mocked the king's treasure and claimed my possession, Saber, when you took down the one that thought he owned her. You stepped in my territory."

Archer answers in his usual mocking tone. "I told you before, I have no king. Man, such ego will only consume you."

There is no Master standing next to the king of heroes, but Rin was expecting it. The Archer class' speciality is independent action, and she's still uncertain that he is actually a pure Servant.

"Enough. I sentence you to death, sham."

Numerous weapons appear above him. They are all Noble Phantasms, and Rin can't think of a way to counter them. However, Archer revealed himself to be specialized in projection magic. She recalls a conversation they had earlier that day about this particular opponent, and now she knows how it must go.

If the plan works, they have no reason to lose.

 **INTERLUDE OUT**

 **INTERLUDE - ARCHER**

The red knight's mocking expression turns to pure focus.

 _"I am the bone of my sword."_

He starts his chant and analyzes all the visible weapons in an instant. As Gilgamesh fires them, he fires the exact same amount back at him, like that night. The attacks cancel each other, but it was just a warmup. The golden Servant laughs.

"Ha! You can certainly reproduce what you see, though I doubt you can hold that rhythm for too long. Let us see..."

 _"Steel is my body and fire is my blood."_

Twice as many weapons appear. None of them are particularly powerful, as Gilgamesh seems to be only counting on numbers. Archer uses the same counter but draws his bow right after, firing a barrage of arrows at the king. A shield immediately appears in front of him and blocks them all.

"I do not know what spell you are preparing, lowlife, but do not think I will allow it."

Gilgamesh could aim at Rin to take the advantage, but he seems to have made a personal affair of dealing with Archer, which is perfect for them. As he smiles arrogantly, two big halberds appear above his head. Archer copies their basic structure in an instant and they are shot almost simultaneously. However...

"This shall make a quite ironic end for you."

Using the clash of the big weapons as a diversion, Gilgamesh shoots a single sword at Archer's feet. His keen eye saves him and allows him to jump high above the landing impact, as the twisted sword he knows too well explodes. The shockwave still reaches him, but the wound is minor.

"Kaladbolg? Damn, he really is no pushover."

He summons a wave of swords and throws them at Gilgamesh to cover his landing. They are countered easily, and the Servant looks at him with confidence.

"That is what I thought. Your limits are really easy to reach, faker."

 _"I have created over a thousand blades."_

He ignores the remark and continues the chant. He needs to finish it before the opponent starts to take him seriously. His energy rises and the king's smile drops.

"Let me show you the difference in our ranks, mongrel."

He snaps a finger and his attack method changes. The swords are now shot continuously as if the enemy were using the deadliest automatic weapon, and Archer certainly cannot keep up with that rhythm. He extends a hand.

"Rho Aias!"

The flower-shaped shield appears. It will take on any regular weapon without a scratch. The torrent of steel crashes on it, sending pain through his arm. He must hurry.

 _"Unknown to Death_

 _Nor known to Life."_

He hears an exclamation of surprise from the enemy before calling his Master via telepathy.

"Rin, make sure you're within its range as well."

"Yes, Archer."

Their plan involves her being caught in the Reality Marble, as risky as it may be. He feels her approaching from behind.

 _"Have withstood pain to create many weapons"_

The barrage stops, and Gilgamesh raises a hand. "To think I would use my mightiest treasures against a sham..."

A single sword flies at Rho Aias. Archer knows it too well. It is Gram, the sword from which Excalibur and Caliburn originated. There is no way he could project that, so he has to endure it. It hits the shield violently, releasing a wave of energy.

"Ugh-"

Petals are destroyed one after one, and blood starts dripping from his arm. His body is linked to the shield, and he should survive the hit if it resists.

 _"Yet... those hands will never hold anything..."_

Four petals are destroyed before the sword disappears. Archer casts off the shield as Gilgamesh glares at him. There is a heavy silence during which they gauge each other, then the golden hero raise a hand.

"Now die."

 _"So as I pray, Unlimited Blade Works."_

"What?"

 **INTERLUDE OUT**

 **INTERLUDE - RIN**

A ring of fire engulfs them all as the spell is completed. The scenery changes to a wasteland filled with swords, and huge gears can be seen in the sky. Rin stares at it in awe and finds it extremely sad. It is the land of someone that fought alone to the end.

Gilgamesh doesn't show as much interest. "A Reality Marble? Is that what you were hiding? I do not see how this changes anything."

Floating weapons are summoned above him again, but before they can even appear entirely, as many fly from the ground and destroy them.

"... Bastard, what have you done?"

The king is beyond angry now. Rin gulps. If he wasn't being serious until now, he will definitely go all out. Archer stares at him with a cold expression.

"It is simple, king of heroes. As you are an owner, I am a maker. Those concepts seem different, but they are closely linked in a battle like this."

His presence completely changed, and Rin can't help being amazed. Maybe he wasn't bluffing when saying he could beat anyone. That trick is certainly using a lot of her prana, but it's worth it.

"Do not compare your pale imitations to my treasures!"

"Imitations? Ah, surely they are not as mighty as your legendary items. Do you really think that it will matter in this place?"

He closes his eyes and smiles. "I have nothing more to say to you. Drown in your gigantic ego and regret crossing the path of the perfect counter to your powers incarnated."

Gilgamesh's arrogant facade breaks. "Do not think too highly of yourself, peasant!"

The amount of summoned swords is incomparable to the previous waves, but they are all countered again. Archer doesn't leave him the time to breathe and calls forth two giant blades that fly at him. The king steps back for the first time to dodge, but the red knight dashes after him, grabbing a longsword on the way. Gilgamesh summons a black sword in his hand and repels the direct attack with a powerful blow. Archer stares at the blade.

"Dainslief? I see, you compensate your poor swordsmanship with the most powerful weapons you can find."

"Bastard..."

A barrage of swords fly at him, but they are repelled again. Archer calls for his own to surround Gilgamesh, and they fly to him from every direction. He summons a shield in time, but some of them manage to harm him, which finishes off his patience.

"Take this!"

A sphere made of small gates appears around Archer. Using his quick reflexes and accurate vision, he manages to counter them again. It seems to cost him a lot of prana, though, and Rin knows that this fight must not go on for too long. Her Command Spell throbs. They must finish Gilgamesh off as soon as possible.

"You are stronger than me here..."

The golden knight admits the truth before throwing Dainslief along with other swords to Archer. They are countered again, but it is just a diversion. Rin sees it and calls her Servant mentally.

"Archer! He is pulling out something odd!"

"I saw. Now is the time, Rin."

That spinning sword is ominous. Deeply, Rin knows that if it's used, they will both perish in a single strike. It is probably Gilgamesh's ultimate weapon.

"Face the mightiest weapon in existence, lowlife!"

"Anfang!"

Rin puts some energy into her legs, recalling a conversation she had with Archer earlier that day.

"So, your Reality Marble can lock him up?"

"Yes, Rin, in theory. From what I've seen, I will be able to act faster than him, since he has to summon his weapons, and mine will be ready to strike."

She clapped her hands happily. "That means we can totally beat him!"

He was quick to temper her enthusiasm. "I doubt it will be that easy. Such hero has obviously more trump cards than that chain. He probably owns a few weapons that I can't counter. We need to come up with a plan."

They thought about it for a while, until Rin recalled something Ben had said days ago.

"There is... something we can do."

Now, the situation that they feared is happening, but the plan can unfold. She had ten B-rank jewels at the beginning of the war. She used six in the two fights against Berserker, and one against Saber. She takes two wind ones in her hand and dashes at high speed towards the enemy. He spots her too late, focused as he is on Archer.

"What are you-"

She throws them directly at him. He shouldn't have a high resistance to magic, given his class.

"Zwei, drei!"

The two jewels explode against a hastily summoned shield, but their goal wasn't to hurt him. The flash blinds him for the second that they need.

"By my Command Spell, I order you, Archer... teleport behind him."

It happens in an instant. Before the king can recover, the twin blades pierces his chest from behind. Blood comes out of his mouth.

"Command... Spell?"

Archer enlarges the hole without mercy and calls other blades to pierce Gilgamesh's body from every spot. The golden Servant falls on the ground.

"Im... possible... Me, killed by an unknown man and his owner?"

The red knight raises Kanshou. "Killed by your ego. If you had pulled out your sword from the beginning, you would have defeated us easily."

"Curse you... Archer. I hope you drown in the filthy contents of the cup."

The short sword cuts off his head, and his body disappears. After casting off Unlimited Blade Works, the winner sighs.

"That was close... I didn't expect that plan to work out. I guess Saber's Master was useful to us in a way."

She glares at him. "Stop with that. Let's get home before another enemy catches us."

He carries her to make sure they leave as fast as possible.

"By the way, Archer... Good job."

"I told you you would regret praising Saber eventually."

 **INTERLUDE OUT**

"That was... Did you feel it?"

"Yeah... I guess it worked."

She smiles and kisses my cheek tenderly before falling asleep. I follow her soon, exhausted.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **To be continued in Day 9 - The Bitter Reunion**

 **"I want to tell you what I am. Who I am."**

 **"It is time to end the play."**

 **"I, Arturia Pendragon, King of Britain, will face and defeat you now."**

 **"Lay... seh... moah... entray..."**


	11. Day 9 : The Bitter Reunion - 1

**First, thanks a** ** _lot_** **for your feedbacks on day 8. I really appreciate every single one of them, and I'm glad you liked it!**

 **This is the big day. And... it's split into parts. Of course there will be cliffhangers. Of course you will hate them. Am I evil yet?**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **DAY 9 - THE BITTER REUNION**

 **FIRST MOVEMENT - APPREHENSION**

I wake up, alone in my bed. The sun seems to have risen a while ago. I'm not surprised, given how tiring yesterday was.

"I hate mornings..."

I yawn loudly and enjoy the blankets' warmth for a bit longer before getting on my feet. It would almost seem like a usual morning if the war wasn't raging. My foggy vision scans the room without purpose and ends up landing on a particular item. I take it in my hands and glare at it.

"Geez, don't look at me like that. I had to do it."

The stuffed cat keeps his crafty stare up. I wonder what I was expecting...

"We had agreed on the terms of our pact, and you lied to me. You jerk."

My brain boils up in anger and I throw the plush across the room with energy. I think the lion must be somewhere in the guest room, but I don't really want to see it now.

To be honest, I can't stop thinking about Ben. Archer has been lecturing me about that since I made the mistake of telling him that I felt bitter. He obviously enjoyed shooting those arrows a bit too much. I grab the plush again. It is completely oblivious to my rage, which only increases it.

"You earned it! You should have at least shown some suspicion instead of trusting me blindly!"

He never doubted me to the end. He saved my life a few times and he could have killed me easily on that night in the courtyard. So... why? Why did he have to be such a person?

 _"I like you."_

 _"Come on, it's not like we haven't gotten along."_

 _"It'll be hard to fight you."_

He even showed me his weak spot as if it was nothing, and I killed him in response. I do not regret it, mind you, but I still feel guilty, somehow. Having such concerns in the middle of a war... I guess I really am too good-natured.

What drove me to do it was a revelation Archer made to me while we were patrolling the town on the same day. I am sure that the smartass waited for the last moment to get a stronger effect, as he had known it for a while.

"Rin, there is something I need to tell you."

"What is it, Archer?"

"On the night you both went to the church, I met Lancer."

That pissed me off. "... And you're telling me that just now!?"

"He wanted to tell me something, and I felt that repeating it to you before today would cause problems."

I was tempted to kick his butt, but curiosity took over. "So... what did he want?"

"His Master wanted us to know what had happened on that night, probably in order to disturb our alliance."

I instantly caught the reference, as we had been talking about "that" night very often. "Don't tell me..."

"I think you already know. When Lancer chased after the boy to finish him off, he stumbled upon Saber and her Master. It is as we suspected."

That was a hard hit. I had always had suspicions, but they had started to fade away since Ben seemed like a good person at heart.

"Can we trust Lancer on this?"

The Servant answered with an irritated voice. "Who knows? However, in this case, there's no strategic value in lying to us about something that's already happened. Weren't you the one putting too much trust in our enemies, for starters?"

"Hey now..."

"Rin, I give you a warning. As soon as Berserker dies, I will shoot down that boy without mercy. I withheld this information so that you wouldn't mess up before the big fight, but since it is getting near..."

"What the hell does that mean!? Do you trust me at all, Archer?"

"I do, but I also know that you can make bad decisions, like the one that made you lose a Command Spell."

I couldn't really argue against that. I believe that I am a pretty smart person, but I have a tendency to mess up at the most important moments. Kind of a curse, really.

"Then... I will follow your decision. I would have disapproved of such an act, but since he is a murderer..."

"Really? I thought you liked him."

I remember blushing at that. "He was a good ally, for a while! We are in a war, and if he can't react to a surprise attack, he cannot win!"

"I'm glad. I thought that I had completely lost the fierce woman I met nine days ago."

Then, everything happened. We separated from him to get a good view, helped him as promised and then... shot him down like an animal.

 _"Archer, you are atrocious!"_

Her face pops up in my mind, as if I needed that right now... I really liked Saber, and she must have cursed us to the end after that. I wonder if she knew that her Master was a murderer... Probably not. It's not something she would stand for.

I, Tohsaka Rin, fight this war to win. It could have ended better with them, but the result is here: only Lancer and Archer should remain now. I straighten my pajamas in case I meet the red dork in the hallway and head to the bedroom door.

I shouldn't worry about the dead... if they really are, that is.

-.-.-.-

"Finally awake... Did yesterday tire you that much?"

I am greeted like this after my trip to the bathroom. A real gentleman he is. "Shush. I'd rather have a cup of tea than one of sarcasm, thank you."

He leaves for the kitchen while I crash on the couch with a heavy sigh. I decided to assign him the task of making tea since he's really good at it, for some odd reason. He is back soon with a steaming cup, and I nod in thanks. He lets me take a few sips before speaking, which is considerate coming from such a hard head.

"Now, Master, what are your plans for today?"

I have thought about that for half of the night, which partly explains my tiredness. "First, are you really sure that Ben died?"

"A human would do so from such wounds in a matter of minutes. Even if Saber used her energy to heal him up or he used his own spells, the combination of using such a violent Command Spell and her releasing her Noble Phantasm means that they must have died."

"That's still a 'must have'. Also, they disappeared with Ilyasviel."

That was the worst part. If she hadn't been the vessel, we could have just shot that exploding arrow and killed them all! I hate unfinished jobs.

"I know, Rin. There is a slight possibility that they made it, but I highly doubt it. Plus, they would be very weakened if they did, even after a day of recovery."

I take another sip while thinking about what he said. "In any case, Archer, do you think you can fight today? I have replenished around half of my energy, but you really went overboard yesterday. Not that I mind, since we killed the strongest Servant ever."

I still have trouble realizing that. Well, Archer's powers were a perfect counter to Goldie, even if they were incomparable in terms of pure strength.

He seems pleased by that memory. "We did. Your plan was brilliant, Rin. I am certain that we should have fought that war on our own from the beginning."

"You may be right..."

We still would have gotten crushed by Berserker on the night we met Saber if we hadn't cooperated, but that obsolete debate will lead us nowhere.

"To answer your question, I can fight normally, but casting my Reality Marble again would be irresponsible."

"Tell me honestly, Archer: can you match Lancer right now?"

He narrows his eyes before giving me a sheepish look. He is quite immature whenever I question his strength, which is kind of cute in a twisted way.

"I doubt it. He revealed some of his real strength on that building, and he would destroy me in close combat. My only chance to kill him is to use high level projections, and even so, his speed and Noble Phantasm are unmatched when it comes to duelling."

I sigh. "Damn, we focused on Berserker and Gilgamesh, but he is really a bother too."

"Indeed. I am sure I can be a match for him at full strength, though. We still don't know where he is anyway."

I ponder. "The church is a track, given what Kuzuki said... There is certainly something there."

He frowns. "That event with Saber and her Master doesn't help either."

That last lie about what Ben did in the church helped me to follow Archer's plan too. There is no way that nothing happened that night if Saber rushed into the place, yet he completely dropped the topic.

"I've thought about it, and it's a big stretch, but... I think Gilgamesh must have been related to the church."

That makes him raise an eyebrow. "How so?"

"A few things: Kirei is a Master from the last war, so if there is a person that could have him in this world, he is the only suspect we have in Fuyuki."

I had that epiphany soon after Kuzuki's words. I was mad at myself for not realizing it earlier. "Goldie also mentioned a Magus yesterday night and that could be Ben himself... Also, Caster apparently died quickly. Could Lancer kill her easily?"

Archer crosses his arms. "That witch was tricky. He could have taken her by surprise, but an overpowered opponent suits that description more. Besides, his Master seems too passive to do such a thing. I see now... Your guess is believable."

"It also means we still don't know where Lancer is."

"Unless you are wrong, that is. Do you want to investigate the church?"

I shake my head. "No. The only opponent we could find there is the blue knight, and we just established that we couldn't win. Plus, there is another priority."

"Oh?"

I glare at him. "Come on, Archer, we need the vessel! If Ilyasviel is still alive, we must find and capture her. At worst she will be with weakened companions, and at best alone. It is really a win-win situation. If there really are two remaining Servants, the Grail could appear at any moment."

He smiles. "If you put it like that, it sounds obvious. Capturing her would give us a decisive advantage."

"Besides, it's obvious that Lancer's Master must have thought about that too."

Honestly, that Master, whoever they are, pisses me off. Without their Servant's interruption, we could have ran after Saber, but he made us lose too much time.

"Why did he even spare us? His Master is impossible to understand."

Archer shrugs. "No idea. I guess they had a good reason to not kill us."

That really doesn't help. Such a twisted behavior would only fit one person I know, but I've already linked him to Gilgamesh. My Servant interrupts my pondering.

"Then, are we headed to the forest?"

"Yes, as soon as possible. It's a long trip, and she'll know that we are here if Saber was right about the Einzberns' powers, but we are stronger. There is nothing for us to fear... except an attack from Lancer."

"Do not doubt our team, Rin. I will stand against any opponent, and you still have a usable Command Spell. Are we going now?"

I yawn. "Soon. Let me wake up first."

-.-.-.-

"Schließung. Verfahren Drei."

I cast the protection spell on my door before heading to the street. Since we aren't at full strength, I decide to take the bus to the area near the forest. We must be stealthy until we reach it, even if that means going slowly. Archer is with me in spirit form. I look through the window of the half empty bus, lost in thought, until I catch a bit of conversation.

"Another murder, did you hear?"

"A teacher from that school!"

"Stabbed..."

Damn. I call my Servant via telepathy. "Hear that, Archer?"

"It seems we were spied on. That is worrisome."

It can only be Lancer... I don't feel any sympathy for Kuzuki, but I surely hope we aren't being followed right now. I get back to daydreaming and think about the unknown knight I drew for this war.

An appropriate summary would be reliable jerk. He has been arrogant and way too confident since our very first meeting, even after he destroyed my living room. Since then, he's surely proven himself to be strong and versatile, but I still have zero idea about who he is. His amnesia excuse doesn't make sense anymore, as he unleashed all his powers and apparently had some personal conversations with Saber while we were cooperating.

I get that he likes to keep secrets. He only told me about Unlimited Blade Works so that we could defeat Gilgamesh. We had a guess that Goldie was angry at him after the courtyard fight, and that's why I brought him to the temple yesterday. I didn't think it would work that well. No matter how hard I try to know who he is, I still don't have a clue. An Archer that projects whatever is on his mind? If such a hero had existed, you bet he would be famous...

I am about to ask him just to pass time when his voice echoes in my head. "I just thought of something that could be a problem."

"What is it?"

"The boy is almost certainly dead, and Saber would not be able to stay in this world for more than a couple of hours if that happened."

"I know that."

"Rin, think! They fled with a Servant-less Master."

My heartbeat accelerates. I hadn't thought about that! "You mean... Out of emergency and to take revenge, Ilyasviel could have made a pact with Saber?"

"There can be many reasons, but it's definitely a possibility."

His voice is rarely as serious. "If that happened, Saber has gained access to a prana pool that could control Hercules, and we are running at their base."

For a moment, I can't answer. It throws away everything that I had considered, and I don't like it. If we face a full-power Saber right now, we will certainly lose.

"... Rin?"

"It's just a theory, Archer. I am not backtracking from this. Church, forest, both places are dangerous, and I will get through them without looking back. I hope you are ready too."

"I knew you would say that. We were meant to be partners, Master."

His voice is full of pride. Who does he think he is, talking to me like that!? I must look so dumb, blushing alone on the back of a bus!

"You are terrible..."

-.-.-.-

We get out of the bus in a lost suburb, near the forest. I already am tensed up. The fact that I'm giving more and more credit to the Ilya-Saber theory does not help either.

"Do you sense or see anything, Archer?"

The air next to me answers. "Not at all. Let's move."

I walk at a brisk pace towards the border of the forest, shivering under the cold wind.

"How many jewels do you have left? The strong ones, that is."

"Only one... I have a few others that can reinforce me, but they are far below the ten B-rank spells I originally had."

Ten years worth of savings almost entirely lost. I'd better win this war now, or I will be very angry.

"I see. It will be useless if we face Saber, so save it for Lancer or a Master."

"I know that, geez..."

It's around noon when we reach the trees. I stop at a safe distance and evaluate the perimeter. It is ominous. Something tells me we won't get out of here without a serious fight.

"Honestly, Archer, I have a bad feeling about this."

"... I agree. Though we aren't backtracking, are we?"

"Nope, we aren't!"

"Do you have any idea about where the castle is, by the way?"

"Eh, no. We will just have to walk straight ahead and hope to stumble on it. Maybe they will send their hypothetic forces to us before we even reach it."

I take a deep breath. Come on, Rin, you can do this. We enter the forest, and I can definitely feel the moment we are spotted magically. It isn't one of those nice, green ones that you can see on postcards. That place only smells of death and danger. I don't hear a single bird, nor see any wild animal. I don't feel anything stranger than that, but I ask Archer to materialize. It is partly because I'm feeling kind of lonely, but I won't admit that to him. He walks next to me silently, and his presence really is reassuring.

He stops after half an hour, though. I turn back to him. "What is it? Did you feel something?"

"No, Rin. However, there was one thing I wanted to talk about."

That looks serious. I tilt my head and walk to him. "You really chose the location well for some chitchatting."

He snickers. "I wished it were only for that. Recent events convinced me of something."

"What is it? Don't beat around the bush."

He makes a face that I've never seen before. Bye bye the arrogant smile, now he is looking at me with a pure sincerity which takes me completely off guard.

"Rin... I want to tell you what I am. Who I am."

My heart skips a beat, but I can't stop my self-defense protocol. I cross my arms and glare at him. "It's about time. The amnesia excuse doesn't really work anymore, does it?"

"It was never true. My memories were foggy when you summoned me, but they all came back during the night we fought Lancer, Saber and Berserker."

"So you are related to Saber? You two seemed to have a weird connection."

He looks away. "It is... not as simple."

I wait for him to continue. If I was on a chair, I would be on the edge of it right now. After staring at me intensely for a couple of seconds, he drops the bomb.

"I will start with the basic introduction. My real name is Emiya. Emiya Shirou."

"... What?"

It's impossible. Impossible! He is dead, he was just a random weak Magus and... I stare back at him. He was apparently expecting my reaction.

"This is not a joke, Rin. Servants are out of the time line."

My mind restarts as I ponder. "Ah... You mean that one can be summoned from the future?"

He nods. "Yes. As for the probability of one being summoned during his own lifetime, I didn't think it even existed in the first place. That all changed when I saw you and Saber."

"But... you died before doing anything."

His expression darkens. "I come from an alternate reality where you actually saved my life, and I kept your pendant until the end. The one I gave you back was my own, and it also acted as the catalyst for my summoning."

That's a bit too much to take in all at once!

"Woah, wait, there are two pendants then?"

"The second one must have burned with the boy. As for Saber..."

He looks away. "I was her Master."

I gasp. "That's...! Are you serious?"

"Entirely. I fought at her side and lived a long life. I befriended you and trained to be a savior."

"A savior?"

He smiles bitterly. "Ah, yes. Believe it or not, that boy's dream was to become a superhero. Saving everyone without killing anyone. A worthless ideal that he died for. In his foolishness, he even made a pact with the World to become a... sort of heroic spirit."

I have billions of questions for him, but that last line makes me wonder. "What do you mean, a sort of?"

He crosses his arms. "I am a Counter Guardian, not a heroic spirit as you define it. As I prayed to the World to save people in front of me, I obtained a higher power and was able to end a war... only to be betrayed for it. I was executed by my own allies, and became a tool to be called when humanity was nearing self-destruction. I would balance the forces and bring salvation to people, which is what I wanted."

He pauses, already bored by his own story. "However, saving those people meant killing off others, sometimes as many. That ideal Emiya Shirou had held for his whole life was just a utopia, and the Guardian he became could only be deceived by it. I have killed countless people. What kind of superhero does that?"

"And... you ended up alone... in that wasteland filled with swords..."

I understand now.

"Rin?"

My vision blurs. "I saw it in my dreams, but I hadn't gotten the whole meaning of it... You followed an impossible dream and were only deceived."

He snorts. "Well, at least that makes it easier to explain. Now I am just a wandering weapon of destruction, only summoned for this particular Holy Grail War because of your pendant. I have no wish to grant."

"You really are... stupid."

That makes him shoot a short laugh. "I will grant you that. Emiya Shirou's whole existence was a joke in the reality I come from."

There is a long silence as I process all this. I think it'll take me a while to recover from the shock. That guy is Emiya...

"So, where is Ben in your alternate world? Did he become the Master of another Servant?"

He frowns. "That man does not exist in my world. Emiya Shirou never crossed his path, and never was killed by him. That is why I couldn't approve of our cooperation from the bottom of my heart. Saber's Master does not belong in this war."

That's a surprise to me. "But, where is he from if that's the case!? That makes no sense!"

"I have no idea about it. If he somehow survived, we should be careful when dealing with him."

"So... you are still here because he killed the one from a different reality than yours. I understand why you hate him so much now. I would certainly dislike someone that killed my past self."

He shakes his head. "You got that wrong, Rin. The boy being dead is a good thing. If I had seen him alive, I would have probably killed him myself."

He keeps on shocking me. "Why?"

"I told you already. Pursuing his dream would only have led him to a cursed existence, so preventing that would have been merciful."

He smiles. "Funnily, that is a thing I could thank Saber's Master for. However, I still cannot approve of his existence, rather than his acts. Do you understand?"

"I... guess... Damn, you are TWISTED!"

I jab his chest once before turning away. His story makes me very upset because of its absurdity.

"Also, may I ask why you didn't tell me all this from the beginning?"

I glare back at him. He answers with a sheepish look. "What would that have accomplished, exactly? You would have been tormented by irrelevant matters at the beginning of a bloody war. I decided that it would be safer to keep it a secret so that we could focus on fighting. Given the result, I believe I made the right choice."

I wonder how I would have reacted if he had straight up told me that... Damn, he's giving me a migraine.

"I swear you are the worst. I will pardon you for this offense, but why are you telling me all this now, then?"

To my surprise, he is embarrassed. He looks away, his cheeks darker than usual. "I don't know what lies ahead, but if our war ends soon, I wanted one person to know it. Emiya Shirou won't leave any trace in this reality if I don't do that."

That makes me smirk. "I knew it. You are actually a good person at heart, under all that sarcasm."

He glares at me. "Unlike you. You are definitely hopeless."

I chuckle before resuming our walk. One thing comes to my mind after a bit. "With all this, I must ask you, Archer. Can you fight Saber with all your might?"

There is no hesitation in his answer. "Yes. If she is still alive, I shall face and defeat her."

He is quick to get back to me. "How about you, Rin? What will you do if the murderer is still alive?"

"There is no need to ask. I will end his war for good."

-.-.-.-

We've been walking for what seems like hours. The atmosphere hasn't changed, and we didn't talk at all as the revelations from earlier were still driving my brain crazy.

I should focus on the fights to come, not the past.

"Rin."

"Yes?"

"There is a Servant ahead."

"Really!?"

Now that he's mentioning it, I can feel something far ahead. It is an aura emitted with the intention of being spotted, like what we did yesterday in the temple. I frown.

"They are provoking us..."

"What is your order?"

"Let's head there, cautiously."

No one ambushes us on the way, and I can recognize the aura easily as we get closer, way before seeing its owner in person. There, in a clearing bathed in sunlight...

"Saber..."

I can't help saying her name out loud, and I don't like the sound of my own voice. Where did all that fierce will go? She's still alive... However, I cannot feel a Magus nearby. I guess she was sent as a sentinel to stop our progression. Maybe her unknown Master will strike us in the back while we are focused on the fight.

Archer walks in front of me and the blonde knight doesn't waver. She is staring at us without an ounce of emotion. Her eyes are the exact same ones as when she was about to kill me on our first encounter. She is a Servant, and we are the enemy. Our friendship, her support... everything is gone. Archer and I destroyed it, and we have completely earned the treatment she is giving us. Honestly, I would have felt better if she had yelled with rage. As for her power level, I can feel that she is definitely weakened. She's not the type to hide her energy very well, and she must have recovered just enough to fight. In that state, Archer should be more than a match for her, even if he is tired too. That must mean our guess about Ilyasviel was wrong.

"Tohsaka Rin."

Her ice-cold voice breaks the heavy silence. I get on guard instinctively and hold her intense stare.

"My Master is waiting for you in the castle ahead."

She points a finger at a direction to her right. Her Master, eh?

"I shall not attack you if you step towards that direction. However, I cannot allow your Servant to pass. My Master wishes for a duel with you. If you refuse, I will kill you both immediately."

A chill runs down my spine. I can see why she was a legendary king now. I feel like a criminal being sentenced to death, even if we're supposed to have the advantage. That doesn't stop me from stepping forward nonetheless.

"Then I will face him. That's the least I can do."

Archer's voice echoes in my head. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes. Did you see her state? It's obvious that Ben is still her Master, so they must be weakened. I will take him down while you fight her, and we will leave this terrible place with Ilyasviel."

"I will obey you, Rin. Please be cautious."

I start walking towards the direction she pointed at. She doesn't attack me on the way, but I already knew she wouldn't. Her conditions were clear, and she's the last person I would expect to lie. I turn back to Archer one last time. Millions of things that I want to tell him clash in my brain, but I can only utter two words.

"Defeat her."

I run without looking back, hoping that the nasty feeling in my heart is only due to the pang of guilt that Saber made me feel. I hear the sounds of steel clashing behind me soon after leaving the clearing.

-.-.-.-

After twenty minutes of running, I reach a ridiculous place. I stop for a second, amazed. This is certainly a perfect base. Hidden in a deep forest with a presence detector... I'm almost jealous. It is definitely a symbol of the Einzberns' might, even if I can't really imagine Berserker patrolling the hallways. I reach the front gate without trouble. Not a noise can be heard. As I extend my hand, it is pushed back by a pink barrier.

"Is he serious!?"

At least that confirms my hypothesis. I glare at the door before focusing on what I must say.

"Lay... seh... moah... entray..."

The barrier vanishes and I contain the urge to kick the door wide open. I enter the enemy's base without hesitating.

 **INTERLUDE - LANCER**

Down in the church chamber, the spearman and his Master argue.

"I could have killed Archer four times since yesterday, and your trump card was defeated, Kotomine. What is the point of all this?"

The priest answers in an annoyed voice. "I did not expect Gilgamesh to move on his own, but the scenario still stands. It is even better that way, Lancer."

"Gilgamesh... That's where his confidence came from."

He can't begin to comprehend how Archer could beat him. The bowman is surely versatile, but the blond bastard was on another level.

"His endless arrogance brought his demise. I believe I told you that the end of the war would play between one of you two and one of them. Aren't you happy to be chosen, Cu Chulainn?"

He answers the smile with a sharp stare. "I survived because I did not have a single serious fight. That guy was a dick, but he was still your Servant. I have seen Masters treating us as tools but you are beyond that."

Kirei shakes his head. "You cannot see the bigger picture yet. What is your wish, Lancer? I never asked you this. It may be time for me to act as a Master, after all."

His wish? He holds no real wish, as a pure warrior. "I wish for a true fight, Master. Will you allow me to grant that?"

The priest laughs. "Really, I will never understand heroes. However, if that is what drives your heart, the Holy Grail will certainly make it possible."

Lancer crosses his arms. "So, what now? I spied as you asked, and they are headed to the forest."

"Ah, this shall certainly be interesting. A duel between former allies and weakened Servants. They shall transcend themselves in the face of death, and only one team will remain. Isn't it an entertaining sight? The battlefield will be tainted with despair and remorse."

"Damn, you are twisted. What is my role, then?"

The priest smiles calmly. "You are right. I only see you as a chess piece, but that last move will content us both. In the end, the worthiest Master will reach the Holy Grail, and you will have your duel."

He turns his back to his Servant and speaks for himself. "It is time to end the play."

Lancer sighs and leaves the church. If it's what it takes to finally have a real fight, he will carry his Master's plan.

 **INTERLUDE OUT**

 **INTERLUDE - ARCHER**

The two knights confront each other in the silent clearing. Archer could shoot one of his usual sarcasms, but the cold murdering intent Saber is emitting would cut his words in half as soon as they'd escape his mouth.

"I, Arturia Pendragon, King of Britain, will face and defeat you now."

She takes out her invisible sword and glares at him. Surely she doesn't expect him to respect fight etiquette.

"Trace, on."

The twin swords, Kanshou and Bakuya, are cast. "I am no one but I will defeat you regardless, Saber."

"Disrespectful to the end. I did not expect any more from you."

She readies herself. Archer is supposed to have an advantage given her state, but he is starting to question that. Her fierce stare is more alive than ever and underestimating her will get him killed for sure. She's on him in an instant and their weapons collide. He can't possibly overpower her, but his defense is of the highest level with these particular weapons. He parries a barrage of blows like a salmon going against the stream of a river and goes for her head with Kanshou.

"Ha!"

She delivers a terrifying vertical strike with twice as much power, forcing him to step back. The spot where he was standing shows a small crater, leaving no doubt about his fate if he had been slower.

"Guh-!"

And she is supposed to be weakened? He regains his stance and waits for her, thinking of what he could do. A direct confrontation will only lead to his imminent death. He has to rely on trickier tactics.

"Run away as you wish, I will hunt you down, Archer."

She raises her sword, reminding him of a cannonball ready to be fired. Her energy bursts are a real problem. He focuses. His next strategy should be able to override her amazing instinct, but he has to be careful.

Putting a great amount of energy in both of his swords, he throws them at the opponent's neck from two opposite directions. No hero could get out alive of such a trap of steel, but of course her instinct is beyond anything he has ever witnessed. With a precise swing of her sword, both projectiles are parried and sent away behind her. She takes the opportunity to dash at him, as he is unarmed.

"Freeze, out."

Another pair is summoned in his hands instantly.

"The same weapon...?"

Attacking her with Kanshou, he unleashes his secret, undodgeable move. She parries it but...

"Strength moves mountains."

The two pairs attract each other. As she is parrying his direct hit, one other comes from behind. The execution is perfect! She repels it too, but it leaves her defenseless. The other pair will finish the job.

"Blade cuts through-"

"Such a trick won't work!"

A massive gust of wind emanates from her. Archer jumps away before being sucked in, and the third sword is repelled like an annoying fly.

She released her wind barrier to counter his attack... A brilliant strategy. He sighs. "Ah... I get it. You remembered that move from the fight against Rider."

He has made a careless mistake. The only advantage is that it seems to have cost her a lot of energy. She is trying to hide it, but he can hear her heavier breath.

"I expected you to be half dead and was greeted by a warrior driven by rage. I see you took my advice of fighting according to your emotions to heart."

A long sword appears in his hand as she answers with the same emotionless tone she's been using during the whole encounter.

"I do not resent you or your Master, Archer."

That is certainly a surprise. "How so?"

"My Master believes that you did not betray us, and he is right. Our cooperation ended on terms we had agreed on, and now I can face you as an enemy."

He snickers. "Man, and I thought you would yell at me. How disappointing."

Her next stare shuts him up. "That is the 'official' version, so-called knight. I will face you not as an enemy, but _the_ enemy."

If only she knew what her Master did... He is almost tempted to tell her just to use the confusion that it will cause.

"Now, prepare yourself."

She takes a stance, her sword now completely visible. Archer knows that the warmup is definitely behind them now.

 _"I am the bone of my sword."_

 **INTERLUDE OUT**

"... What have you done?"

The entrance hall is as magnificent as huge, with a big staircase in the middle leading to the upper floor. He is standing up there. I can't help asking that first, as I cannot recognize the person I left two days ago. He always was a gifted Magus but now he is emitting far more energy than he ever has. What strikes me more than that is his physical state.

Both of his bare arms are visible thanks to his sleeve-less shirt, and I can see terrible marks on the one with the seal. The crimson cloth is loosened beyond reason. I know he used it along with his runaway via Command Spell, but I thought he would try to tighten it... Ah, maybe he needed the additional energy. Still, the marks that look like about to pop veins extend to his neck and apparently down his chest. I cannot imagine how much pain he must be in.

"Ah, Rin. I was expecting you earlier."

He gives me a smile as cold as Saber's eyes from earlier, not moving a muscle. "I am glad you respected my wish to face you alone. As for your question, I did what it took to stay alive. I am sorry to disturb your plans."

I raise an eyebrow. "My plans?"

"Don't take me for a fool. You are here for Ilya."

His smile drops. "You can't have her. Not you, nor Kirei. No one."

Kirei? That confirms what I thought. "Really? I thought you got along with him, since Saber and you enjoyed some time at his place."

"Ah, you were spying on us? I didn't expect that. It was during that weird period when I thought we were a solid team, you see."

He raises a hand to emphasize his point. "I only confirmed a few things about that man. I was planning to tell you about them but you didn't really leave me the time to do so."

Is he really trying to guilt trip me now?

"I have no sympathy for murderers, Ben."

He starts laughing but interrupts himself to grab his painful arm. It's a pitiful sight. "I knew you'd figure it out eventually, but come on, Rin! Yes, I killed Emiya Shirou and took his rights as a Master. What of it?"

I can't contain my rage any longer and spit my words out. "What of it? You murdered someone in cold blood to take his place, then you thought that we would be allies for kicks? What kind of twisted person are you?"

"He would have died either way. Lancer was after him, remember? You shouldn't even have saved him. I am certain that Archer agrees with me on this."

I can't deny that part, but... Hold on.

"... How do you know that I saved him in the first place?"

He seems mad at himself for a second, and his eyes flash. "That is... irrelevant. If you care about a dead Master, you are as unworthy of being one as I am. Are you saying you wouldn't have fought him if he had miraculously survived?"

"That's not the point and you know it!"

I didn't walk hours to have a useless debate. My left arm glows as I extend it towards him before speaking up again.

"Maybe I should have taken you down immediately..."

He smirks. "Damn, Rin, that's harsh. Believe it or not, I didn't want the situation to come to this, but you brought it on yourself."

His stare sharpens. "You tried to take Saber away from me. I can't forgive that."

He can try to intimidate me all day. There's no way I would lose against a support Magus, especially when he looks on the brink of death. My only concern is that I can't figure out how he survived Archer's attack. He must be hiding something else that I don't know, so I must remain careful. Would he really summon me like that if he thought he had no chances of winning?

Perhaps he would. That man has been lying to me since we met, but he has a strong will. It's a trait that I respected when I thought we were friends.

"I never asked to be forgiven. We both do what it takes to win, don't we?"

His smile is bitter. "I guess we do. Then, let's begin, heir of the Tohsakas. A Magi duel as we promised."

That reminiscence of better days grinds my gears and I shoot a powerful barrage of gandr orbs. Benjamin crosses his arms as they are repelled by a boundary field I hadn't seen, covering the top of the stairs. He shakes his head.

"Now, don't you realize that I had all the time I wanted to prepare the field?"

The big door slams shut behind me.

"Archer?"

I try to call my Servant via telepathy, but the spell is blocked. I glare at my opponent.

"Bastard..."

He will need more than barriers to stop me. I shall defeat that dangerous man without mercy. It is my duty as a Tohsaka, after all.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **To be continued in Second Movement - Revelation**

 **"Do you need some training, Benben?"**

 **"What is this nonsense about self-destructing? I will not tolerate any decision of the sort!"**

 **"To quote you... Such tricks won't work!"**


	12. Day 9 : The Bitter Reunion - 2

**DAY 9 - THE BITTER REUNION**

 **SECOND MOVEMENT - REVELATION**

I wake up, alone in my bed. The sun seems to have risen a while ago.

"Ugh..."

My whole body is stiff, and it takes me a while to realize that I'm... completely naked. Someone is sitting on a chair near the window, looking outside. Her perfectly done hair flutters when she turns to me.

"Good morning, Ben."

Her smile is the sweetest I have ever seen. Saber is still here with me, and we... Last night's events flash in my mind, and I feel blood rushing to my cheeks.

"Ah... Hi, Saber."

I raise myself and reach for my clothes. While she looks away, I manage to grab my pants and underwear and put them on before standing up with a yawn.

She soon turns back to me, holding that happy expression up.

"I am glad to see that you can stand now."

"Uh?"

Damn, I can! I'm really slow this morning, it seems. "I didn't even notice... That's awesome!"

I tiptoe happily until my left arm punishes me. Her face fills with concern. "How are you feeling, exactly?"

"My body is fine, but the arm still hurts like a bitch. I can endure it, though. I won't rest for another day."

She nods slowly. "I doubt the remaining enemies will let you do that."

I walk to her and look at the window. As sinister as the forest looks now that I can see it clearly, being at her side warms my heart. I stare at my wounds. Only dark marks remain and they surely look better than yesterday.

"Avalon really is amazing..."

My arm doesn't look as good, though, as more and more veins seem to have inflated.

"How are you feeling, Saber?"

She faces me after standing up. "Definitely better than yesterday. Last night helped me replenishing some of my energy."

My brain crashes. "Last night..."

And her facade breaks. "Ah. Erm..."

I smile awkwardly, probably looking very stupid. "Yeah..."

"Ben, you... understand what I told you, right?"

"Yes. You will follow your oath, and I am not here to stop you. I... understand, even if it hurts."

She speaks in an unsure voice that doesn't fit her. "I am sorry... we did such a thing after I told you that I could not answer your feelings..."

She's not making this easier. I interrupt her before getting too emotional. "It's okay. My mind is clearer now, and I know what I want."

"What is it, Ben?"

"To win this war at your side, and let you decide of your fate. I won't bid you goodbye with a sad face."

"Ah..."

Her blushing intensifies as she pouts. "You really haven't changed a bit."

"Heh, of course not."

The next words I say are hard to deliver, but I have to be as strong as her. "Let's go back to being Servant and Master after we leave this bedroom. It will be... easier."

My smile is definitely forced. She gauges me for a second before nodding with a serious expression. "Understood."

I turn back to the window. I might crack if I look at those green eyes for one more second. Two small arms surround me from behind as she hugs my chest and presses herself against my back.

"S-Saber?"

"We have not left the bedroom yet."

Her small voice is painful to hear, but that gesture helps my heart greatly, actually calming me down. We stay like this for a while before she retreats and walks to the door. She turns back at me one last time while unlocking it.

"One more thing, Benjamin. In order to accomplish your wish, you need to stay alive. Think about your life before anything else."

I stare at her without a word. Once she understands that it's hopeless, she exits the room and I look back to the forest.

Who shall we face today? Rin? Gilgamesh? Kirei? In any case, we probably won't make it, right? We have gotten some energy back, but using anything too powerful is risky and only mighty enemies remain. Haven't I reached what I wanted, in a way? I met her and was able to fight at her side. What awaits us now is only pain and death. I grit my teeth.

"Ne me quitt- Shit!"

I punch the nearest wall with my right hand. What the hell am I thinking? I've started this and I will end it. I walk to the door, angry at my weakness but resolved. Only Saber and Ilya matter now. I will crush all the others without mercy.

-.-.-.-

We meet Ilya in her room. Her two maids are with her, apparently worried... or not. It's hard to read any emotion on their faces.

"Hey, Benben, Saber. Sorry for yesterday."

I smile at the girl reassuringly. She is lying in her bed and her voice lacks its usual cheerfulness.

"You don't have to apologize, Ilya. How are you feeling?"

Her face turns wistful. "I have taken four Servants' souls so far. My body isn't responding very well..."

Saber speaks to her in a soft voice. I guess they get along now. "Is there something we can do?"

"Sella and Leysritt are here for that, don't worry."

It's hard for me to voice my next question. "What will happen when one more hero falls?"

"It will start. Slowly if I am far away from a leyline, but the end will come soon if only two Servants remain."

There is a heavy silence after that. Rest time is definitely over, we must get back on track immediatly.

I stretch. "Then,we will let you rest while we prepare our strategy, Ilya. Tell us if someone enters the forest, okay?"

She simply nods. "Yes. Are you two feeling better?"

"A bit. We will do our best."

Her stare alternates between us two, then she snickers. "I see... Good job."

Saber panicks. "W-What do you mean!?"

"Let's uh... go, Saber. Come on."

I grab her by the arm and we leave the room before this gets even more awkward. I should probably have cast a silent field yesterday...

"Damn, she is terrible."

Once back in the corridor, we eventually calm down, and Saber stares at me seriously. "Distasteful humor aside, have you decided on our next course of action?"

I rub my shoulder while clearing my thoughts. "We will stay here for at least one more day. As this place holds the vessel, we should be attacked soon, and being able to detect intruders isn't an ability we can pass on given our current situation. What is your precise condition at the moment?"

She puts her hand on her chest. "I can arm myself and fight, but I should avoid using my Noble Phantasm, as I would undoubtedly disappear."

"Ah... We don't want that. Can you face Lancer, Archer or Gilgamesh without it, though?"

She narrows her eyes. "I can face and defeat anyone, Ben."

Such confidence. I've missed that trait, and I can't refrain from smiling. She bows her head. "However, Archer's abilities seem really dangerous, and Lancer has his cursed lance. I was able to dodge it once and can anticipate it, but he is still an enormous threat. As for Gilgamesh... I would rather not cross his path today."

The king of heroes is indeed my biggest concern.

"Maybe people think we are dead. You said I wouldn't have survived without Avalon, and no one knows about it."

"That is rather optimistic, though I agree with your plan. Let us wait for the enemy to come and prepare ourselves. Have you got anything in mind?"

"Obviously it's time for me to get used to casting magic again. It will hurt, but my prana flow is also faster than before."

That doesn't please her. "You run the risk of consuming yourself! Be very cautious, please. I know you cannot tighten your seal at the moment, but it is not a reason to go overboard."

My answer comes out sharply. "We won't win without taking risks. Our situation is already pretty bad, so I won't restrain myself."

We walk to the entrance hall as she makes an unhappy groan. "You really are impossible at times."

I ignore that and try to channel prana for the first time in two days, save for that Command Spell incident. I raise my arm.

"Protège et repousse- ugh!"

My energy bursts as a pink wall materializes in front of me. It shatters after a couple of seconds and Saber looks at me with concern.

"This does not look good."

"I knew that the first time wouldn't work. My energy is chaotic, but I feel like there's more potential too. I'm going to work on that."

I need to be able to fight normally, or even better than in the past days. It's too bad I lost Rin's potion though, because the pain will worsen and I want Saber to save as much energy as she can. I go down the stairs and start practicing my usual fields in the middle of the hall. They eventually hold and I can speed the casting up thanks to my loosened seal. My left arm screams in protest and Saber can't stand the sight for too long, as she leaves the mansion via the front door.

"Dome, révélé!"

The pink dome materializes around me. It took me way less time than usual! The results are really showing after an hour. I take a big breath and head out to get some fresh air. Saber armed herself, and she is fighting the wind with her visible sword. The fluidity of her motions is incredible, and she makes a beautiful sight. I smile at her when she notices me.

"Getting back at it too, eh?"

She stops. "Ah, yes. I need to keep my gestures sharp. How did your training go?"

"So far, so good. It's tiring, but I can cast faster than before."

She gets near me and looks at my left arm with a frown. "Good? Your arm looks worse than this morning!"

I follow her stare. Maybe some more veins popped, but I don't really care at that point. "I feel fine, Saber. I will be able to support you or fight a Master if I need to, perhaps more efficiently than before."

She hesitates for a moment and tilts her head. "Do you need a training partner?"

I don't feel like being beaten up by her at the moment, honestly. "You need to save energy. I want you to be in the best possible condition when we'll face the enemy."

Her expression turns sheepish. "That is true, but don't you also want to train with your blade? There is no point in hiding it anymore."

I'd like to, but our last training session in Rin's basement was pretty much useless in that regard.

"I'm not really feeling like getting my ass kicked, to be honest."

"Ben!"

Before she can throw a tantrum, Ilya's voice echoes from the mansion entrance. "Do you need some training, Benben?"

We turn to her. Apparently, Sella carried her here and just let her down. Leysritt is with them too, and they are looking at us with curiosity. I start walking to the odd trio.

"Shouldn't you be resting, Ilya?"

"I can still move around with some help. Did you succeed in using your magic?"

I've got to play strong in front of her. She must be going through much worse times than us, and she's still trying to help.

"Yes, it actually works even better now. For the defensive part, that is."

She answers in a still calm tone. It's kind of depressing compared to her usually energetic self. "You do know that you are becoming a time bomb, don't you? You are just like me, although being human."

I gulp. "A... time bomb?"

"Your arm looks worse than yesterday. I'm certain that you feel better, but once you go too far with your seal loosened, you will likely die, and no artifact will change that."

Saber seems shocked. "Ilyasviel..."

I take it from there. "You may be right. However, we have to fight, and I won't stay out of it. I will do what it takes to survive until the end, and deal with that seal problem afterwards."

My Servant turns to me. "That is completely unreasonable!"

Ilya shakes her head. "It isn't, Saber. Well, yes, it is, but right now Benben is our only chance. If he dies, you disappear and we are finished. I will summon the Grail no matter who uses me, but if I can pick... I want you two to win. For that to happen, he must stay in that state."

I smile bitterly. "That's a good analysis. We will give our deepest thanks to Rin and Archer when we cross their path for that."

Saber grits her teeth and looks away without a word, admitting the hard truth. Ilya smiles at me. "You wanted to train, right, Ben?"

"Yeah. What of it?"

She looks to her right. "I can ask Leysritt to be your partner. She is pretty tough so she should do, and Saber will save up her energy."

Fighting against Leysritt? That's surely less frightening than Saber. I don't want to hurt her too much or anything, though.

"Why not? Let's do this, then."

Ilya speaks to her servant. "You can spar with Ben."

The robotic voice answers. "Spar?"

The small girl's cheerfulness partly comes back. "It means fighting for fun. Try not to kill him, okay?"

"I do not understand why, but I will obey you, Ilya."

Sella glares at me, and I can't say I like it. Leysritt walks to face me, and Saber steps back. Though not really afraid, I take my usual stance. Ilya sits on the steps leading to her house while my soon to be opponent looks at me.

"Fighting... Then, here I come."

She is on me in an instant.

"Protège!"

My limited barrier blocks her superfast punch, but she still sends me flying backwards. I land and immediately stand back. Without protection, I would have been knocked out for days with a punch like this. I smirk.

"Come on, really?"

Ilya claps her hands. "Oh, yes, I forgot to mention that my servants were also created to defend me. Go all out, Benben."

I ignore Saber's expression and cast my enhancement spells. "Vitesse, force divine."

With my seal loosened, I can now reinforce my legs and fists at the same time. I dash at the maid as fast as she did and try to punch her. She pushes my wrist away with a fluid hand motion and returns the gesture. I stop her fist with my reinforced other hand, but she is still overpowering me.

"Ugh!"

I jump back carefully. Ilya sighs. "If you cannot take Leysritt on, we are definitely done. Don't you have anything else?"

She's talking about her as if she was a frail human! That maid isn't a light opponent. Feeling vexed, I raise my arm.

"Yamato."

The small girl is surprised. "Wow, you have a weapon? That's great!"

Leysritt speaks up. "The enemy is armed."

She extends a hand and... a halberd as big as her materializes.

"Wait, WHAT!?"

What kind of ridiculous weapon is that? Ilya giggles. "You may have made a bad call there, Benben."

Saber steps between us two. "I cannot tolerate such a dangerous fight! Master, please stay your blade."

I shake my head. "No, Saber. I need to fight, and this will be perfect training. Don't interfere."

Before she can get back at me, Ilya speaks up. "Exactly. After all, I have never seen your actual abilities. Leysritt doesn't know how to fight without killing. It's not something that she was taught, obviously. If you want to prove to us that you can obtain the Holy Grail, try to survive against her."

Saber is astonished. "This is too much, Ilyasviel! Even if I trust you to call her back if Ben gets into a bad position..."

The red eyes narrow. "You are a Servant. Ben is the one who will decide if he wants to fight or not. What is your answer?"

Everyone looks at me. I pull out the blade from its sheath and keep both in my hands. "Bring it on, I need some warmup before taking on Rin or anyone else."

Saber stares at me for a moment, flabbergasted. Then she walks to her original position, leaving the field free.

I stare at the emotionless eyes and the absurd weapon. Instead of terrifying me, they send adrenaline through my veins and make me forget about my state. One can gauge their opponent's state of mind in a duel from their facial expressions, but that's out of question against her. I have to think like I am fighting a robot. She runs to me almost as fast as before and delivers a vertical blow. I step aside and go for her chest, but she hops around the shaft to kick me in the stomach. I have to step back again. If I cannot use limited barriers with efficiency, I will fall soon. Focus, Ben, focus...

She doesn't let me do so and immediately runs after me, going for a piercing strike with the tip of the halberd. I dodge to the right thanks to the energy in my legs, but she uses the momentum to follow me with the axe part, slashing horizontally.

I saw that coming, though. "Protège!"

I cast a barrier that covers my chest. It repels the strike violently, suprising us all. This is what I want to reach! I put my sheath on my belt and take Yamato in both hands before rushing at Leysritt, completely absorbed in the battle. I must avoid direct clashes with her weapon as much as I can, so I've got to be faster. If I can get close to her, its size will be more of a bother than anything.

I grit my teeth and channel more energy into my legs before reaching her. A small barrier to my left blocks the swipe she tries to greet me with while I attack her. She blocks me with the shaft, and my blade collides against it. As I put energy back into my arms, we cannot overpower each other for a moment. Her face still shows no emotion while she jumps back with agility and stares at me, her halberd pointed forward. She takes the initiative this time and attacks me with the end of it again.

"Protège!"

I cast a limited barrier to protect my upper body, but she was expecting it. She retreats the weapon before it hits it and follows with a sweep motion using the axe.

"Ugh!"

I jump back just in time. How can she maneuver such a big thing that easily? And damn, she got used to my protections in no time. She runs after me immediately. In that case... I raise a hand.

"Repousse!"

A more costly spell casts a pink wall in front me. It's the same one that I used against Kuzuki. She hits it once and gets repelled lightly. I focus while she readies herself to hit more heavily. She will kill me if I am too considerate, so there's no need to hesitate. I ignore the chill due to her stance, halberd raised and ready to hit twice as hard as before, and prepare the next spell. My timing must be perfect. The axe hits the barrier and shatters it. I ignore the shockwave as well as I can and simultaneously cast.

"Brûle et ne laisse aucune trace."

A wave of fire assaults her. She steps back and dismisses it with another swing. However, it blinds her for an instant, allowing me to put energy into my legs and run to the right to hit her from the side. A frown. I saw a frown! She groans and parries Yamato with the shaft again. The spell only damaged her outfit, but I gained the momentum.

I stare straight into those red eyes and drop my blade, as I did against Saber once. Leysritt doesn't have an instinct as sharp, so her weapon follows the motion.

"Force divine."

I put energy into my right fist and punch her face without hesitation. It sends her flying a few meters back, her axe still in her hands.

I hit her!

"Ben!"

I ignore Saber and pick up my blade, ready to fight more. I can feel something throbbing in my left side but I couldn't care less. My opponent takes back her stance. Her expression is back to flat but a dark mark decorates her right cheek. I would feel guilty when seeing blood dripping from her mouth if she wasn't that menacing.

"Leysritt, this is-"

I raise my hand towards Ilya without looking away from the maid.

"One more time."

I take out the sheath and put Yamato back into it, in my left hand. My blood is boiling in anticipation. I know that we should stop, but I won't accept ending this on a small hit. I dash straight at her, ignoring the girls' shouts and the pain. She keeps her position and strikes horizontally in order to prevent me from closing in.

"Protège!"

A limited barrier slows the halberd down just enough for me to step forward and put the sheath upwards, against the shaft. I put more energy into my hands to be able to hold that position, and the hand that is on the handle of Yamato takes it out. She sees it too late, and I slash her side seriously. Nothing lethal, but blood spills out. She retreats, looks at her wound, back at me and... raises her weapon.

Before I can even think about reacting, something hits me like a truck and carries me away. Ilya's voice echoes.

"Stop, Leysritt! It's over!"

The thing that took me lays me down on the grass and looks down on me. "Ben, what are you doing!?"

Oh, it's Saber. Unsurprisingly, she looks unamused.

"Training, duh."

She shakes me by the shoulders. "Your arm! You went too far!"

Now that she says it... "Ugh!"

I feel like a thousand needles are piercing my left side. Both of our stares fall on the crimson piece of clothing, and I smirk.

"Don't even think about it. Help me up, please."

Emitting a strong aura of disapproval, she extends a hand and does so. I walk to Leysritt with difficulty. Sella has joined her and is staring at her wound.

"I knew it was a bad idea... Bringing a Master and his Servant here? Only dire things can result from that."

"I am fine, Sella."

"Hey."

I walk to them, but the angry maid stands between me and my goal. "You did enough damage as it is!"

I sigh. "Well, if I hadn't fought back, I might be dead now. Let me heal her up. Minor wounds like these are an easy job for me."

"You are not getting near her!"

"Sella! Let him do it."

The servant looks at her mistress and clenches her fists, reminding me of Saber when I disagree with her. That comparison makes me smile.

"... Understood, my lady."

I walk to Leysritt. She cast off her weapon and is emotionless, as usual. "Nice duel. I really had to go all out, you are way too strong."

She tilts her head. "I was made to defend Ilya."

I extend my hand over her side wound, which vanishes after a couple of minutes. It costs me additional energy that I could need later, but there's no way I'd leave her like that. I also take care of her cheek much faster, under Sella's intense glare. There is no sign of gratitude, but Leysritt's eyes and mine meet for a moment, and there is... something. I can't see her as a robot. Ilya calls her a failure, but I'm sure there is something beyond that. I turn back to Saber, rubbing my left arm in pain. She gives me an unhappy face.

"Are you done consuming all the energy you were able to recover in two days, Master?"

I snort. "I will be able to fight when the time comes, don't worry."

We all get back to Ilya, who gives me a wistful look.

"What's up, Ilya?"

"I... I went overboard. I'm sorry you used so much energy."

I wave my right hand. "Don't worry about it. My arm is painful, but I should be fine."

"You really cannot understand your condition, can you?"

She and Saber looks at each other knowingly. Yes, I'm in pain, but I feel like I can stand this for a while. I will do everything I have to in order to win this war.

"As long I can fight, I will. If I must self-destruct at the end, so be it. It's our only chance of winning anyway."

Saber gasps, and I enter the castle.

"I knew you would say that..."

Ilya's saddened voice is painful to hear, but I step forward nonetheless.

-.-.-.-

"Saber!?"

Once inside, my Servant immediately takes me by the right arm and drags me in a lone room. She then faces me with a terrifying glare.

"What in the world is wrong with you, Ben?"

She doesn't help my rising headache. "Didn't I fight well?"

She grabs my collar firmly. I've rarely seen her that angry. "What is this nonsense about self-destructing? I will not tolerate any decision of the sort!"

I raise my voice. "It's our last chance! If I cannot maintain a high level of energy, we will all perish and you know it!"

She grits her teeth while shaking her head. "You don't get it, you don't get it at all... Take off your shirt."

"What...?"

Her glare shuts me up instantly, then she unbuttons it without ceremony.

"Wait, Saber, this is-!"

She opens it with energy and removes it entirely before stepping back. "As I thought. Take a look at yourself."

I stare down, and my mind freezes. The marks extended to the left side of my chest. Seeing them awakens a very uncomfortable pulse.

"Damn..."

She comes to me and extends a hand. "This is expanding to your neck too, Ben."

Pierre really made me a poisonous gift, didn't he? I back away from her and touch my neck. I can feel veins throbbing there too. I try to defend myself as well as I can.

"Ah... but I've never felt so powerful. My energy is flowing nicely if I overcome the pain."

Her eyes widen as a voice echoes from the entrance. "Power is tempting, Benben, but you must be careful."

"Ilyasviel, you should be resting."

She dismisses Saber's concern with a cute head shake. "I will soon, but I need to address this. I don't know how you got that seal in the first place, but I understand it better now that I saw you actually fight."

She frowns. "I hope you curse who gave you this, because it isn't suited for a human at all."

I rub my left arm while answering. "Oh, really?"

"From what I've seen, you would be as powerful as a low level Servant if you took it off. That's how violent it is."

Saber looks at my shoulder. "I had figured something close to that."

Ilya nods. "Of course, you would also die in a matter of minutes because your body wouldn't take it."

I groan. "I know that. I don't plan on loosening it more, if that's what you two are worried about."

"Benben... I told you before, but this has already gone too far. Your body is slowly deteriorating, like mine. The process will only accelerate if you fight like you just did."

That makes me mad, and I answer sharply without wanting to do so. "I know that, Ilya! However, it's Saber that will deteriorate if I don't keep it that way, and we cannot hope to end this war without fighting!"

She flinches and looks at me like I just hit her. Damn. A heavy silence follows. I pinch the bridge of my nose and try to calm down.

"Sorry for yelling. My headache isn't really helping."

I grab my shirt back and walk to the door, surprising them. "I will protect both of your lives. That's my goal, and you won't change my mind."

It is such a stupid thing to say, isn't it? A Master wanting to protect two people condemned to vanish soon. I wonder if it's because I'm sharing their fates in that regard...

No. Deep down, I know that I would act the same if all of this was real. I wander aimlessly in the castle's corridors, trying to suppress the pain without much success. My body is crumbling away, thanks to Rin and her damn Servant. Everything could have gone well, but I had to loosen the seal, and now I'm a stupid time bomb, lost in a war that doesn't even mean anything to me. I want to win because I want Saber to win, but that's it. I know that the so-called Holy Grail is a corrupt thing that won't grant her anything, yet I'm letting her believe in it. I feel like I'm about to vomit.

"Ben!"

Someone jogs to me, and I don't need to look to identify whom.

"Saber. Are you going to lecture me again?"

I turn to her and she stops a few steps away. Her expression is a complex mixture of emotions that I can't precisely point out.

"Lecture you...? Please, stop acting like a child."

"Yes, I'm a child! I'm a bad Master, and I just said something very stupid about protecting my Servant and a girl that's going to turn into a portal to infinite power within a couple of days! How stupid is that?"

She is speechless for a second, astonished. I don't even know why I am shouting. She takes a deep breath. "Indeed, it is unfitting for a Master to voice such a wish. You wanting to protect me sounds like a joke, as I have sworn to be your sword and shield."

The resolution in her voice falters as she speaks. "However, I have sworn to help you grant your desire as well. I do not want you to protect me, but fight at my side, and please stay alive. If you die, I..."

She looks away.

"You what?"

"... Ben?"

I coldly spit my next words out. "All that matters, as you said, is to end this war with a victory. What happens after shouldn't bother you, since you will vanish and become a 'true' Servant. Why would the rest be of any importance?"

I don't know why I'm being so angry, but the growing pain is definitely one of the reasons. One other is her confusing behavior.

"That is unfair... You cannot ask me to be insensitive after all that happened. You are important to me."

I can't stand looking at her anymore and turn to the window. "Then you are not the emotionless king you told me about. There is a person under that armor. A person you are actively trying to kill."

My mind races. I have no idea where I'm going with this.

"You..."

Her hand reaches my right shoulder from behind. What happened to that promise about our relationship from earlier?

"I killed Emiya Shirou."

Silence.

"... What?"

I turn back to her and look straight into her surprised eyes. "You heard me. Lancer hurt him but I finished him off. I stole his Command Spell too."

I couldn't hold that anymore. "I never was worthy of being your Master, and you wouldn't be in that situation if I had never shown up."

She steps back with an almost comical doubtful expression. "Is this serious?"

"Yes."

There is a very heavy silence before she speaks up again. "Why...?"

That's a logical question, I guess. "Well, I needed to-"

"No, why are you telling me this now?"

She is trembling. Before I can do or say anything, she walks to me and puts her hands on my chest. Her voice is low and emotional.

"You always do that... You reveal truths at the worst moments and only drive my heart into confusion. And every time I think you have finally opened up..."

Her right hand closes and punches me softly. "Every time you show me how much you believe in us, you add something like this..."

She groans. That behavior is so unlike her that I'm at a loss of words.

"Why do you keep playing with me?"

The hand hits me two more times. My voice wakes up and is as broken as hers. "I'm not playing with you! I just... I couldn't tell you."

She doesn't look up and her hands clench on my shirt. "Then why can you now?"

"Precisely because I hate doing that. I'm... I'm sorry, Saber."

There is another long silence.

"It does not matter anymore."

That surely surprises me. "Uh?"

"It is not like I had excluded that possibility, but you were the one to summon me. You are my Master. I am satisfied with that, and any events prior are irrelevant."

She takes a long breath. "If these days at your side have shown me anything, it is that you are a not a cold-blooded Magus. You want to help Ilyasviel, you spared Rin's life numerous times... Besides, even I..."

She doesn't finish her sentence.

"Saber... aren't you angry?"

She hugs me without warning, her head resting against my chest. "I am very angry, but now is not the time to be fighting each other. I am worried about your state."

I can't believe she let me get away with this. I guess our desperate situation helped. I wrap my normal arm around her softly.

"I'll manage."

She looks up to me with a sharp stare. "You better do so, after this morning's show. May I voice a request?"

"Uh, yes."

"Do not lie to me anymore. Please."

We stay like this for a bit. I wish I could tell her everything else, but I really cannot explain where I come from for obvious reasons.

"Ah, there you are!"

We turn towards the voice. Ilya is sitting on Sella's shoulders. "Oh, am I interrupting?"

Her smug smile contrasts with the intense glare the maid is giving us. We separate in a hurry and I try to play it cool. "You aren't. What's up?"

She raises both of her arms with enthusiasm. "Let's have lunch!"

She instantly lightens my bitter mood, and I couldn't be more grateful. I genuinely smile for the first time today. "That's an idea, I haven't eaten anything since that bowl of rice."

A bowl that didn't stay in my stomach for too long, I may add. I walk to the girl and her angry mount. As I don't hear Saber's footsteps, I look behind me. She hasn't moved from her spot and seems lost in thought.

"Saber? Don't you want to eat?"

That's a thing I never thought I would ask her. She stares at me with an unreadable expression before jogging to us.

-.-.-.-

Lunch is taken in a big reception room, and it's surprisingly filling. Two of us dig in to the rice and meat with delight, while Ilya stares at her food. After emptying a bowl with a happy sigh, Saber turns to her.

"Are you going to eat, Ilyasviel?"

The small girl grabs a spoon of rice and munches on it absentmindedly. Her maids are standing nearby. I wonder if they even need food... I glance at Leysritt but she doesn't react in any way.

"Just a bit. I cannot taste food anymore, so I just take what I need energy wise."

That ruins my mood for a second, but she follows her statement with a smile. "It makes me happy to share it with you two, though! Eat as much as you can!"

"Don't tell that to Saber, Ilya."

"Ben!"

My Servant blushes and glares at me while filling her bowl again. "I need as much additional energy as I can gather! Make sure you fill your stomach properly too."

"Well, don't mind if I do."

There's a long silence as we keep eating. Once the upbeat atmosphere disappears, the arguments from earlier come back to my mind. I sigh.

"I'm sorry for earlier. I'm not planning on self-destructing. I stand by what I said, though: we will win, and no one will have Ilya but us."

She smiles softly. "Well said, Benben. I'm sure you can do it."

We leave the reception room and reach the entrance hall. As I wonder about what we could do, Ilya's voice echoes from Leysritt's shoulders.

"The forest..."

My head jerks towards her. Her red stare is lost in the distance.

"What's happening, Ilya?"

Saber tenses up too.

"Someone entered."

That's not really a surprise. I'm already astonished we got almost two days of rest. The biggest question, though...

"Who?"

She stares back at us with a flat expression. "Rin and her Servant. She knows I saw her."

I can almost picture Rin glaring back at some sort of magical security camera. Saber arms herself. "How much time do we have, Ilyasviel?"

She shrugs. "She shouldn't know where the castle is, so a couple of hours at least."

I sigh in relief. "Then, we can organize our defenses. Normally, she doesn't know that we are alive. She must be here for Ilya. Saber, what's your state?"

"I can fight normally, but as I said, using my Noble Phantasm would consume all my remaining energy. I haven't recovered enough."

"I see. Do you think you can take Archer on, still?"

Her fierce stare is quick to show up. "Of course. I will face the one who tried to shoot you down with all my might."

Sella interrupts us. "Our only purpose is to protect our mistress, thus we cannot help you concerning fights. We shall guard her in a safe place."

I nod. "That's exactly what I was going to say. Ilya will rest in her room, and you two will defend it in the case of a failure from our part. I trust you to run away if necessary."

She glares at me without a word. I'll take her lack of disapproval as an agreement.

Saber turns to me. "I agree. Master, what is your plan?"

My mind is strangely clear. "I will face Rin."

"You..."

She is definitely surprised. Ilya's eyes widen.

"We established that long ago, Saber. I take care of the Master, and you handle the Servant."

"That... is true, but how do you picture that happening, exactly?"

I rub my left arm, trying to stop that latent pain without much success. "It's simple, really. Saber, you will wait for them not too far from the castle, but far enough for us to be separated. Emit your energy as a taunt. Archer won't be able to shoot you from a distance thanks to the trees, and they should come to meet you. Then, tell Rin to join me here. I will defeat her within the castle itself."

"Why would she accept, Ben?"

"An intuition. She knows that her jewels cannot hurt you, and given her personality, she should be eager to fight another Magus. If she refuses, take her down without mercy."

She frowns. "That is a quite optimistic statement, but I shall obey you. We do not have many possibilities anyway. Though Ben, can you face Rin?"

"With my current energy, and given what I pulled off against Leysritt, I can take her on. I just need to be careful with her powerful jewels. Also... I want to beat her. Even if she didn't technically betray us, we are in this situation because of her. I promised her a Magi fight, and we will have it."

"... Understood."

"Now, I need to prepare this room with barriers since I have free time ahead. Sella, Leysritt, please take Ilya to her room and defend her. We won't let her fall into the enemy's hands."

Ilya's small hand brushes my shoulder as the trio leaves, and she only mutters three words.

"Don't die, Benben."

"I'll try."

Saber, armed and ready, is standing a few meters away, still looking at me. The realization hits me like a truck: two uncertain duels await, and there is a big chance that this is our last discussion.

"Saber... I..."

She puts her hands on her hips. "Master, it is too late to tell you to stop being reckless. It was too late from the beginning. I have only one thing to say."

"Don't die?"

She smiles. "Win, and come back to me."

My heart skips a beat. Such trust, after all the lies I've told her... I smile back. "Same for you. Defeat that arrogant red knight and we'll summon the Holy Grail soon."

Our faked joy doesn't last long and a nasty feeling starts growing in my chest.

"I will go now, Ben."

She turns to the door.

"Saber!"

"What is it?"

The stare that meets mine asks me to not make this harder.

"When you win, if I were to... die, make a pact with Ilya, or Rin if she wants to. Do not lose your war because of my weakness."

She shakes her head. "I only have one Master and it is you. Do not voice such absurdities again."

She heads to the door and adds something in a quiet voice. "If you fall, I fall too. Follow your oath to the end."

I stay still for a long moment after that, feeling very lonely all of sudden. Wasn't that my line? Gah, focus, Ben. If I can fight as I did against Leysritt, I should be able to beat Rin. I walk to the door. Let's start with an external field... We don't want to be disturbed.

 **INTERLUDE - SABER**

The longsword and Excalibur collide in a deafening sound. Archer's projection is solid, but it cannot stand against Saber's blade for too long. After a short exchange, he jumps back with agility. She runs after him, but five blue swords materialize above him and fly at her. She has to stop to parry them, surprised. Meanwhile, the red knight takes out his bow and adds a barrage of red arrows to the attack. She manages to repel most of it, but that kind of strategy will be dangerous in the long run.

She does not like to admit it, but rage is driving her right now. Every time she sees the bowman's eyes, she sees her Master crawling on the ground, agonizing after a supposed victory. It actually serves her in some way, as her current energy level is far from optimal.

Her following rush is met with the twin swords again. She groans and overpowers him, forcing him to retreat. While he does so, more swords appear above him and fly at her again. She jumps to the side to avoid them. They are not lethal individually, but she must be very careful.

She glares at him. Something feels off. "Tell me, Archer, what happened to you? Your energy is definitely not as high as a few days ago."

He smirks. "It seems that we are both weakened. I defeated the king of heroes, and you... I guess you tried to keep your Master alive while having a much better choice at hand."

She cannot help being surprised. Archer certainly seems powerful, but defeating Gilgamesh on their own is a feat that should stand beyond most heroes' reach. He must have some kind of powerful Noble Phantasm. The golden hero being gone is a great relief in any case.

"Ben is my Master, no matter what. Wouldn't you do the same thing for Rin?"

He shrugs. "I pick the side that has the highest chances of victory. For now, it means staying with her. Once we defeat you two, only Lancer will remain."

That only accentuates her anger. "Such a twisted hero... I cannot comprehend who you are, or anything that you do."

She readies herself. Further discussion is useless. He takes out his bow and more swords hover above him. This is dangerous.

"As I said before, I am no one, Saber. However, I am glad to see that your emotions are finally driving you. You're almost making me regret stopping you here and now."

That makes zero sense to her. Why does he seem to know her so well? If she had had such a knight at her side, she would definitely recognize him.

"At least you will fall for a valid reason this time. It's not like anything awaits you further ahead."

"What are you talking about?"

She gets more and more confused as he speaks, but for some reason his words have a strong impact on her mind. It feels like a retake on that night when he tried to shoot her alongside Assassin.

He prepares an arrow and sighs. "There is no use elaborating on that. The cup just isn't as 'holy' as one would expect."

A murderous intent emanates from him while the swords point at her in unison. "Though if you want to see it for yourself, you will have to defeat me here. I doubt you can do that given your state. Really, you followed your heart at the worst moment."

As soon as he is done speaking, the swords are all shot at her. She has to get through. If she cannot reach an archer, she cannot slay him. It is as simple as that. She lowers her body and dashes through the rain of blades, parrying them thanks to her instinct. A couple of wide swings is all that it takes for her to approach him, barely scratched. As soon as she is out of it, he fires a single arrow. He puts much more energy in that one than usual, even if it is incomparable to the one he used on Assassin. She blocks it with her sword, but the shock completely stops her charge. Archer glares at her, emotionless.

Anger fills her mind. If she was in her normal state, such an attack would barely slow her down! Another arrow is prepared as the enemy realizes their efficiency. Saber runs to the nearest tree and avoids the projectile. Fighting in a forest is the only advantage she has in this duel. Projecting all these weapons must be costly for him. She has to survive until an opportunity presents itself. She promised her Master that she would win and she will, no matter what.

"I bet you can't even use Excalibur, right? Well, that is perfect for me. Don't think that the trees will save you, Saber."

The trunk behind her is hit multiple times as he shoots at it. She can get to him with an energy burst, but she is afraid of the results. Her prana has regular disturbances because of the state of Ben's seal. It could backfire like that time against Rider. However, she has no choice. She focuses and prepares a much heavier charge than the previous ones. She waits for the small pause between the waves of arrows and reveals herself.

"Archer!"

Her energy bursts and she almost flies at him at high speed. Her body screams against such a decision, but she ignores it for now. He tries to block her with his newly projected twin swords, but she breaks through his defense thanks to the additional power. The swords break, and Archer escapes with a wound on his chest. It could have been fatal but his defense is amazing. At least it should weaken him enough for her to deliver the finishing blow.

His sarcastic facade drops as he shouts in an ominous voice. "To quote you... Such tricks won't work!"

It happens in an instant. Swords land all around her, creating a sort of cage. He had been expecting her action. She could break through without much trouble if her opponent had the intention of allowing her the time to do so. The red knight's energy rises more and he jumps high in the air while raising a hand.

"Trace, on."

A sword is projected. A sword that Saber can recognize easily. Reproducing such an unrefined weapon must be easy for him, and it holds all the power he needs to end this fight.

Berserker's sword is raised, eager to strike down the caged king.

 **INTERLUDE OUT**

"... What have you done?"

After getting through my barrier in a way that only she could know, my ex-ally looks at me from below. I'm glad that my plan worked out as expected. What I wasn't prepared for, though, is the pitiful stare she is giving me. I'm surely in a bad state, but I hope she hasn't forgotten whose fault that is.

"Ah, Rin. I was expecting you earlier."

I'm standing on the top of the stairs for a few reasons: dramatic effect, visual ascendency, and to activate the few latent fields I've prepared without trouble when needed. All the doubts I had about facing her vanish when I actually see her. The last evening we spent together flashes in my mind. My voice turns ice cold, and my smile is meant to threaten.

"I am glad you respected my wish to face you alone. As for your question, I did what it took to stay alive. I am sorry to disturb your plans."

She has the decency of acting surprised. "My plans?"

"Don't take me for a fool. You are here for Ilya."

The small girl's weakened state comes back to my mind, which only pushes my anger further. "You can't have her. Not you, nor Kirei. No one."

She glares at me while crossing her arms. "Really? I thought you got along with him, since Saber and you enjoyed some time at his place."

Maybe she had been planning that murder attempt for longer than I thought.

"Ah, you were spying on us? I didn't expect that. It was during that weird period when I thought we were a solid team, you see."

I raise a hand and try to keep my cool. "I only confirmed a few things about that man. I was planning to tell you about them but you didn't really leave me the time to do so."

That much is true. I did want to keep her as an ally and tell her everything about the remaining enemy after we'd killed Berserker. Her cold stare is frightening. I've seen her angry before, but this time is different.

"I have no sympathy for murderers, Ben."

I can't help but laugh, given how she was probably the next to last person to ever find out. I regret it soon, though, as a burst of pain forces me to hold on my arm.

"I knew you'd figure it out eventually, but come on, Rin! Yes, I killed Emiya Shirou and took his rights as a Master. What of it?"

She shouldn't even care. He was just an acquaintance to her. I wonder if Archer told her the whole story. She doesn't take that too well and her voice echoes with rage.

"What of it? You murdered someone in cold blood to take his place, then you thought that we would be allies for kicks? What kind of twisted person are you?"

Her anger doesn't affect me much. It's difficult to take a lecture from someone who shot you in the back seriously.

"He would have died either way. Lancer was after him, remember? You shouldn't even have saved him. I am certain that Archer agrees with me on this."

This time she looks genuinely confused. "... How do you know that I saved him in the first place?"

Crap, I wasn't supposed to know that. It doesn't really matter at this point, but it's the first time I let that kind of info slip.

"That is... irrelevant. If you care about a dead Master, you are as unworthy of being one as I am. Are you saying you wouldn't have fought him if he had miraculously survived?"

"That's not the point and you know it!"

We both hate questions, apparently. She raises her arm towards me, and the Magic Crest on it starts glowing.

"Maybe I should have taken you down immediately..."

That makes me smirk, although I have trouble staying completely insensitive. "Damn, Rin, that's harsh. Believe it or not, I didn't want the situation to come to this, but you brought it on yourself."

I really didn't want this, all right, but I should focus or I'll die. Saber's pained face pops in my mind and brings back my motivation.

"You tried to take Saber away from me. I can't forgive that."

She answers after a short silence. "I never asked to be forgiven. We both do what it takes to win, don't we?"

My goal isn't winning this meaningless war, but there is no need to discuss that with her. I smile with assurance.

"I guess we do. Then, let's begin, heir of the Tohsakas. A Magi duel as we promised."

I'm glad that I never told her about Avalon. I feel calm and confident, even with the painful throbs that regularly invade my left side. She immediately shoots a barrage of gandr orbs. I activate the barrier I've set up earlier, which covers the whole balcony. Given her face, I bet she's starting to regret running straight into the enemy's base.

"Now, don't you realize that I had all the time I wanted to prepare the field?"

The big door behind her is slammed shut. The external boundary field still holds up, and the way I cast it should interfere with her telepathy too.

"Bastard..."

Everything is set up for me to face Tohsaka Rin. My mind is clear and the field is ready, as costly as it is to maintain it. No more words need to be said. This magnificent room shall suit what will be the most crucial duel of my Holy Grail War.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **To be continued in Third Movement - Confession**  
 **"I must atone for my lies. You know what, Rin? I'm not even mad at you for what you did. If this is how I must fall, I will accept it."**  
 **"Why are you hesitating, Archer?"**  
 **"... She lost."**  
 **"Ein!"**


	13. Day 9 : The Bitter Reunion - 3

**Experts recommend blasting some Emiya or Mighty Wind during the next part.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **DAY 9 - THE BITTER REUNION**

 **THIRD MOVEMENT - CONFESSION**

Rin shoots another wave of orbs that collides against the boundary field. Gandr is originally a curse of illness, but she improved it to the point where it's become magical bullets. I can take them for now, but she will manage to get through eventually. I have some attack plans, but I must be very careful. She may have kept a jewel or two, and she is also dangerous in close combat. Any mistake can be fatal against such a brilliant Magus.

She stops without lowering her arm. "Do you plan on hiding behind this forever?"

I smirk. I certainly can't match her in ranged attacks, so yes, I will protect myself for now.

"Anfang."

Her legs glow. A frontal attack? She easily jumps on the left side of the balcony and runs along it while shooting more orbs. They hit the barrier again since it covers the width of the hall. She stops in front of it and channels more prana into her left arm. There isn't any point in taking the hit. A shattered barrier would only disturb my concentration, thus I cast it off at the precise moment she shoots. The big orb makes a hole in the wall, and she looks at it with surprise. I take advantage of that to jump down, landing at the center of the hall. My whole body feels stiff but the pain is manageable for now.

She stares down to me, our positions reversed. I will only be able to take her down from up close, but I have to find the right timing. Her gandr shots are definitely a pain in the ass.

I raise my hands. "Ha, at least you're not shooting me from behind, this time."

She groans and shoots a single orb, probably to gauge the defenses I set up at this spot. She's smart.

"Protège."

The limited barrier stops the attack before it has a chance to reach my head.

"You are definitely faster than before."

"I guess your murder attempt made me stronger."

She walks to the middle of the balcony, above the stairs, and runs a hand through her long hair.

"Why not give up, Ben?"

"... Beg your pardon?"

"I saw Saber's state. My Archer is in a much better shape and you know that she won't win. What's the point in dying here, then? Give me your Command Spells and I'll spare you."

I clench my fists while rage pulses through my veins. "Brûle!"

A fireball flies at her but she has all the time in the world to jump aside and dodge it. She gives me a mocking smile.

"I knew it, you are still as touchy when it comes to her. You mentioned Ilyasviel too... I guess murderers can sympathize."

She shoots another barrage. She wanted to make me lose my composure and it worked. I block it with a hastily summoned barrier. Pain runs through my arm due to the unexpected effort.

She won't get away with this. I put more energy into my spell to maintain it before speaking. "Don't make me laugh. You are the last person that figured the truth out, and you are the only one that gives a damn about it."

She keeps on shooting while I raise my other hand and focus on the preparations I made. Thanks to them, I can cast barriers at a longer range.

"Protège."

A pillar of pinkish light surrounds her and she stops shooting immediately. I run up the stairs and cast it off right before reaching her. She shouldn't have the time to shoot me down. I try to punch her face, planning on revealing Yamato at the best possible moment.

"Too slow."

She dodges the blow, twists her body and hits me in the torso with an elbow strike. Martial arts... I step back, my breath taken away. She follows the motion and goes for a punch to my belly. She is fast!

"Prot-"

The barrier is shattered and she sends me flying down the stairs. I manage to land on my feet miraculously, but that hurt pretty badly. She snorts and throws away fragments of gems that she probably used to make her last blow more powerful.

"I do not care about your excuses. I will defeat you and it's all that matters."

I put a hand on my belly and cast a quick healing spell that alleviates the pain a bit. My Command Spell throbs. Saber is fighting with all her might and I must do the same. The problem is that my opponent is definitely stronger than me, whether it's in ranged battles or fistfighting. I focus and channel more prana into my magic circuit. The pain grows and pulsates in the veins on my left side, even reaching my cheek. Rin frowns and shoots yet another wave of orbs.

"Protège et repousse!"

A barrier forms in the air, in front of me, blocking the attack with efficiency. She keeps on shooting nonetheless while I raise my hand. I've never really tried that before, but I'm positive I can do it... Focus on the target, the shape... I ignore the pain and send the barrier flying to her. Still deflecting her shots, it reaches her in an instant and she just has the time to jump to her right to avoid it, unable to contain a yelp of surprise.

After a short silence, she speaks up again. "Even if you win now, that dying body won't last until the end of the war. Just give up already."

I smirk. "Never. Are you afraid, Rin? I thought you wanted a fight."

She walks down the stairs and faces me. "As you wish, Ben."

The tension in the air only rises as we gauge each other silently. Then, she shoots a couple of orbs, but I know those are a distraction. I crouch to dodge them while she dashes to me.

Walls prevent me from counterattacking, and they are expensive, so I decide to go with limited barriers again. I cast one to stop her punch, but she crouches and goes for my legs with a terrifying sweep kick. Fortunately, Leysritt warmed my reflexes up this morning. I hop above it, then try to kick her as she steps back. She grabs my foot with reinforced hands and throws me off her. I land a bit further away, unscathed but defeated. She is dangerous, that's for sure. Still on guard, her mocking smirk shows up again. It lacks its usual warmth, though.

"Your energy is definitely high, but useless if you can't hit. You should have taken more fighting lessons before taking me on."

Such confidence. I still have some sort of admiration for her, even after all that happened.

"Probably..."

She's near a particular spot that I prepared earlier. I just need to make her go there... I channel more energy in my legs and rush at her while casting a limited barrier in front of me to avoid possible gandr shots. She positions herself for another direct fight. Neat.

The barrier parries her first hit while I release a more powerful spell. "Repousse!"

Another wall materializes in front of me. Before she can try to break it, I motion it to push her away. It doesn't hurt her at all, but it moves her five meters in the direction I need.

As it vanishes, she snorts. "What's the point of th-"

She interrupts herself as the device I prepared there activates. With a simple mental command, a thin pillar of light surrounds her. It doesn't leave her any room to move save for the side facing me. Before she can realize that...

"Brûle et ne laisse aucune trace."

I cast my most powerful fire spell and throw it in the small opening. She won't be able to dodge it and will burn alive in that prison.

As it is about to reach her, I hear an ominous word.

"Ein!"

A ray of light engulfs my spell and reaches me in an instant. "Protège et r-"

There is a huge shock as the spell contained in a jewel collides against my defenses and completely blinds me.

 **INTERLUDE - SABER**

Berserker's sword is raised, eager to strike down the caged king.

She has to bet. Archer isn't as strong as the mad warrior, nor is he at his peak. Thus, she does the only thing she should do in that situation: raising her sword. She jumps to meet him airborne because a falling strike would cause her demise. There is no hesitation in her move. She is the Servant of the sword and such a challenge only fills her with strength. She draws more energy from her stock to withstand the incoming attack and yell before meeting him in the air. The swords collide and their voices reach unison.

"Just... give up... already!"

He says so in a strained voice and pushes harder. She takes the opportunity to jump back, using the momentum. It costs her a lot of energy to maneuver in the air like this, but her instinct tells her that it is the best call for now. However, he sees it and throws the sword in her direction, following her escape. She blocks it with her own and is sent flying to the ground, where she crashes heavily. Berserker's sword disappears along with the now useless cage.

Saber gets on her feet as fast as she can. That was a bad hit, but as long as she can stand, she will fight. Her whole body is painful after that exchange. The red knight stares at her. His state isn't that good either: the wound she gave him earlier is quite deep, and his breathing is ragged. It is obvious that such a combination of projections cost him a ridiculous amount of prana. She still has a chance to take him out. She won't allow him near her Master ever again.

He summons his bow and aims at her. "You do realize that I can shoot you down easily from here? This is over, Saber."

"Then, what are you waiting for, Archer? Fire your arrows, but do not miss once. My sword will find its way to your heart, even if I must die along."

His eyes narrow. "Us dying means Lancer and his coward of a Master winning after killing both of ours. Is that what you want?"

She regains her stance and gives him a fierce look. "No. This is why I won't fall to you."

He snickers. "I admire that will. Hell, he might be nearby, ready to finish us off. Better enjoy ourselves while we can."

Thinking beyond the sarcastic facade, she finds his behavior quite strange.

"Why are you hesitating, Archer?"

 **INTERLUDE OUT**

 **INTERLUDE - ARCHER**

Is he? He frowns. He could have shot her ten times instead of talking about irrelevant matters, and yet he went for a verbal exchange.

There was a time when they fought together. A meaningless alternate reality that should have no influence on this one. It could be the reason why he is treating her like this, though, no matter what he told Rin about defeating her. He takes a deep breath and regains his composure. For him to feel nostalgic... What a joke. The bow is readied for sure this time.

"Sorry, Saber. Here I come."

Given her state, going for numerous projections would be overkill and costly. A couple of well-placed arrows should do. He shoots a weak barrage to gauge her state. She jumps to her right to dodge most of it and parries the rest with a heavier than needed slash, failing to hide her heavy panting. Such a pitiful sight only makes him want to end this faster.

"How sad to reach your limits because of a weak Master. Farewell."

He focuses and shoots a powerful arrow like earlier. Excalibur blocks it, and Saber steps back. He readies another one in an instant and fires again. She slashes it with all her might and dashes behind a nearby tree. He keeps shooting at it, knowing that she won't be able to hold that position for much longer. What stops him before that, though, is the ominous wave of energy emanating from behind the tree. It is exactly like when she defeated Berserker during the first night.

She gets out of her cover and faces him. He can feel a chaotic burst of prana rising from her.

"That seal again? What a bother..."

She answers his comment with a sharp glare.

"Prepare yourself, Archer."

Her presence would terrify anyone right now, and his usual composure is thrown out of the window.

"Don't get ahead of yourself because you got a mere boost. We both know that it won't last!"

She dashes at him in a straight line. The powerful arrow he shoots is deflected with a slash and doesn't even slow her down.

"Guh- Rho Aias!"

 **INTERLUDE OUT**

 **INTERLUDE - RIN**

"Ein!"

He almost got me. I thought that last move was out of desparation, but he had prepared the field. Trapped in that prison, I had no choice but to use my last jewel. He casts an emergency barrier as my B-rank spell engulfs his own with ease, and the shock resonates in the whole castle. The pillar around me vanishes. No Magus can emerge unscathed from that kind of attack, and that's confirmed when I manage to see him clearly.

On his knees, he is holding his left shoulder. Apparently he's managed to reduce the damage, but his body is burned in a few spots and that last move altered his energy a lot. He would make a pitiful sight if his blue eyes weren't locked on mine, as alive as ever. I extend my left arm.

"Give up, Ben. It's over."

He starts laughing loudly before being interrupted by a violent cough.

"... What's so funny, exactly? You've lost."

To my surprise, he carefully stands back up and smiles. "Damn, I look pretty freaking alive though. What are you waiting for, Rin? Finish me off!"

My eyes narrow. Does he really want me to... Wait, why am I not doing exactly that? Why does my arm feel so heavy?

"It's easy to let your Servant do it, but now you can't finish the job yourself? Was all that talk before a bravado? I thought that emotions were only an interference for you!"

That grinds my gears. "S-Shut up! Do you want to die that badly?"

"Heh, you really are... well, a good person. I've always said it, after all."

His smile turns to a genuinely sad expression that takes me off guard. "Sorry, Rin. I never wished for that fight, and I deserve everything that's happened to me. However, only Saber matters to me now. I can't come back to her if I don't defeat you here and now."

"Only Saber... Think about yourself, for once!"

His absurd speech pisses me off, and that anger takes over my hesitation. I shoot some gandr orbs at his face. He tries to use a limited barrier and block with his right arm, but it doesn't work that well.

"Ugh!"

He steps back and grabs his seal.

"What are you doing?"

The knot is loosened further. There is no way he can stand that!

"It is... quite simple, you see..."

He stares at me and manages to smile again, even though he must be dying inside. His energy rises even further, beyond anything reasonable for a human.

"This will give Saber the energy she needs, and I will defeat you."

"Stop speaking nonsense!"

I shoot a heavier barrage. Even if he can cast faster, more energy won't change the fact that he isn't a good offensive mage. A barrier blocks it while he closes his eyes. The most serious burns start to vanish although his left side veins look like they're about to explode. No healing spell can do that... It's more of a strong regeneration. I remember when Kuzuki fought him in the school and said that he had a special body.

"Are you... even human, Ben?"

He glares at me. "Of course. However, you miscalculated greatly if you thought that you knew every ability I had."

Bullcrap, no human magic can instantly regenerate wounds. It must be linked to Saber. Now that I think of it, his leg also healed up surprisingly fast back then.

"Un dôme sera révélé  
Nous cernant de sa lumière."

I remember that chant... what is he planning now?

"Anfang!"

I reinforce my legs and dash at him. His victorious face warns me just in time.

"Yamato."

A sheathed katana materializes in his left hand, and he takes it out with dexterity. I jump back at the last moment, high in the air, to avoid the horizontal strike. That's certainly new... He finishes his chant with a sentence I've never heard before.

"Enferme-nous, arène fatale."

I collide with something above me that sends me back to the ground violently. I barely manage to land on my feet and look around us while ignoring my hurting head. A dome covering a good part of the hall surrounds us. It resembles the one that usually protects him, but its repelling effect is much more powerful than what I've seen before. Keeping his katana in his right hand and the sheath in the left one, he stares at me with a calm expression.

"I must atone for my lies. You know what, Rin? I'm not even mad at you for what you did. If this is how I must fall, I will accept it."

Even I can see his left arm throbbing, and he resumes talking after a pained groan. "Though I'd appreciate if you were a good girl and let me get Saber back. This isn't really made for protection, but to ensure that none can run away."

I can hear his reason falling apart. I've always hated how his magic worked, and I can fully see why now.

"Drowning in the temptation of power... Even if you win, you will die soon. You really are an idiot."

I reach for my leg and take out my azoth dagger. It certainly looks ridiculous next to his sword, but I've been putting energy in it for the last ten years. I can release all of it with a single word, which should be enough to kill anything that isn't a Servant. I was expecting some kind of mockery, but he stares at it seriously before rushing at me. He is faster than before, but nothing I can't handle. I manage to jump to the side while avoiding the dome border, and he doesn't run after me immediately.

He sighs. "That priest must be euphoric enough at the moment, and you have to use his gift against me..."

What is he on about now? I need to focus on the fight, but I will kick his ass and question him afterwards if he's still alive.

"Enough nonsense!"

I shoot more orbs at him and he repels them with a barrier. His prana pool keeps on rising... He is on me in a second and goes for my left arm with his blade. I can't really parry it with the dagger, so I dodge to my right, but the sheath hits my side. I try to stab him in response, but he jumps back, apparently aware of the danger. He always seems to know things he shouldn't...

The throbbing symbol on my left hand tells me that it's not going so well for my Servant either. I refuse to fail at the last moment!

Ben puts back his blade into its sheath and extends a hand. "Brûle."

That fireball is more threatening than before thanks to his more chaotic prana flow. I can still dodge it easily.

"Repousse les ennemis."

As I run to my side, a weak barrier appears right in front of me blocks my way. I could destroy it easily, but he doesn't leave me the time to do that. I am ready to counter a slash from any direction, but he directly hits my tummy with the sheathed sword's guard. I jump back and... damn.

My back hits the border of the dome, and it sends me towards him at high speed, as if I was a tennis ball. The blade is unsheathed as he readies himself. I wasn't prepared to face a swordsman, and I must admit it was clever from him...

I tighten the grip on my dagger, ready for the clash. As the katana pierces my right lung, I stab my enemy's gut.

It hurts. It hurts so much... but I got him. Now I only have to say one word. One word to end this man's life. I can see his expression from up close. His incredulous eyes water and he grits his teeth. Where is the cold-blooded murderer now? All that I see is remorse and despair, and the growing bitterness in my heart can only make me relate.

One word to end him. I just have to open my mouth.

"I..."

I don't recognize my own voice.

"... never could hate you... in the end... could I?"

As my hand lets go of the dagger, his blade is removed. Blood spills out and I curse my own foolishness.

 **INTERLUDE OUT**

 **INTERLUDE - SABER**

The flower-shaped shield blocks the knight's charge. There isn't an ounce of subtlety in her attack, and she crashes on it like a missile. Her energy level rose thanks to her Master loosening his seal. Her mental plea for victory was answered in the worst way imaginable. She has no time to lose.

Excalibur glows as she pushes against Rho Aias more. One petal shatters... two, three... Archer raises his free hand and swords fall on her from above. Her instinct is as sharp as ever, as she repels them all with a large swing above her head before turning back to him. He casts away the shield before summoning his twin swords. She raises her own, and both glare at each other, well aware that this is the last clash.

She dashes and attacks him. The dual swords make a solid, renewable defense, and she will be at a disadvantage if he manages to hold her off for too long. However, her rage does not waver, and she breaks his weapons numerous times. Soon her swordsmanship overpowers her opponent's, and the whirlwind of pure strength she is in this instant makes him retreat as she attempts a fatal blow. Now at a dangerous distance, he projects ten swords that are shot in a quick succession at her while preparing his bow. She parries the first few without trouble and starts running at him, but one bolt of pain assaults her and makes her flinch, allowing a sword to pierce her left shoulder.

"Ugh..."

The boost provided by her Master is indeed useful, but it is also chaotic and can burst at the worst moment. She keeps running nonetheless and parries the rest of the attacks, ignoring her wound. The arrow is readied as they are only five meters apart. She lowers her body to offer a harder to hit position, although she doubts she will reach him on time. As she prepares herself to face defeat, the expected attack never comes.

Her sword pierces his torso without meeting resistance, as he seems frozen on the spot. Her eyes widen out of shock, and the enemy slowly exhales after a silence.

"... She lost."

"Archer...?"

"My Master lost. There was no point in winning this anymore. I..."

He coughs some blood that lands on the blade while confusion fills her spirit.

"With you alive, there can be a proper winner to this war. I don't want Lancer to win, and there is little I could have done on my own."

That angers her. "What about our duel? A Servant must not let himself be defeated!"

"I thought I had made clear that such matters were irrelevant to me. I pick the side that wins."

She cannot understand him, or why he has such a deep impact on her. She stares into his dying eyes and only feels sadness.

"Tell me who you are before you vanish, please."

"I did not lie to you. I am no one, Saber. My master and I lost this war. I wish she survived, but given her current state, she will die in a matter of minutes."

"Then you could have run to save her! Why give up after all this? Didn't you want to kill Ben?"

He slowly shakes his head. "I do not care about that man, though I have one question for you. Are you still following that foolish wish of yours?"

She gasps. "It is not foolish!"

His stare sharpens. "It is. You cannot redo the past, Saber."

Her vision blurs. "How would you know about it? Tell me!"

His hand reaches her cheek. "There was a time and place in which we knew each other, but it means nothing now. I am glad that I could cross swords with you, in the end."

He is starting to disappear, yet she cannot find a proper answer. She should not care about a falling enemy that mocked her countless times, but every word he says hits her hard.

"Is he good to you?"

His last question is the oddest of them all. It takes her a while to put words on her emotions. "... Yes. He did condemnable things, but I committed worse sins. He is my partner and a good person, like you seem to be now."

He manages to chuckle. "I am no good person, but hearing that is reassuring. Smile for yourself, Saber. I am glad I could see you again."

He gives her a sincere smile that shatters the rest of the hatred she felt for him and vanishes. She can still feel the warmth of his touch on her cheek. Not caring about the fact that her Master won, or her own victory, she falls to her knees. The chaotic burst seems to have slown down, and she is exhausted.

Archer... He never revealed who he was, in the end. He simply left, leaving a numb feeling in her that she cannot explain. What just happened? She should have lost, she knows it. He had all the time in the world to fire that last arrow, but he let himself get killed. Maybe he had planned that from the beginning. She cannot begin to comprehend his intentions, and it confuses her even more.

She stays like this for a long moment before it happens. As a Servant, she can feel when her Master is in danger. A depiction of what is happening in the castle flashes in her mind for a second.

 _"No!"_

She stands up, cursing herself for staying idle for that long and runs to their base as fast as she can, leaving behind a man whose existence was stolen from this world. Emiya Shirou's future self managed to leave a trace, in the end, as insignificant as it may have been.

 **INTERLUDE OUT**

Rin's body falls to the ground after Yamato leaves it. I try to suppress the pain that's making my brain boil up, but there's no use. The seal... I've loosened it too much. I need to tighten it or I will die soon. I do so with difficulty, leaving it back to the spot it was this morning. It almost feels bearable compared to its previous position. I look down to her. Her breathing sounds weird due to the pierced lung, and her eyes are hazy. She is going to die.

I cast off all the fields that were holding up to lighten the burden on my energy and point my blade at her. I...

 _"You saved me."_

Must...

 _"Could it be that Ben likes me?"_

Finish the job...

 _"A cat? Why?"_

... Right? That was the plan. Then why does my heart hurt more than that dagger in my gut? I came here for Saber! I was supposed to use Rin to an extent and kill her afterwards! Why must everything be that complicated?

I fall to my knees next to her. I can't do that. I can't kill her. She tried to murder me and Archer might defeat Saber at any moment, but... I can't. She is too fascinating as a person, too good of a friend.

I carefully remove the dagger, knowing that Avalon should heal that without much trouble, then I extend my hand above her fatal wound. It's selfish and Saber will probably behead me for that, but...

"I'm going to heal you, Rin. Hold still."

It's not like she is going to run away anyway.

"What... are you... saying... you... idiot...?"

She coughs terribly.

"Quiet. You can throw a tantrum later."

I start casting. It will cost me a lot of energy given the hole I made, but I can do it. She passes out soon. After a moment, the entrance door opens wide. I don't bother checking, as my calm Command Spell tells me that Saber won her own fight. I smile while focusing on Rin.

"Back, Saber?"

My voice is weak and lower than usual. I really went overboard, didn't I?

"Yo."

That's not... Feeling an icy chill running down my spine, I turn to the door that is slammed shut behind the intruder. Lancer stares at us in surprise.

"Healing an enemy up? I figured you were more of the killer type. Bah, doesn't matter."

He walks to me slowly as I stand up and get ready to... to what, exactly? He will kill me before I can even think about casting anything. He sighs.

"It's really a bother, though. I prefer Saber over Archer, but I can't stand you. I guess I'll just have to deal with it. Where is the vessel?"

Kirei is finally making a serious move, it seems. I was too optimistic.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

His murderous intent becomes clear. "I don't have the time to joke around, kiddo. I will find the girl with or without you. Step away."

Ilya's weak figure comes back to my mind, and I advance between him and the stairs, holding my gut wound. Each step is more painful than the previous one.

"I won't. Act like a knight, for once!"

Bad call. Really bad call, Ben. After half a second of disbelief, he runs to me and sends me flying against a wall with a roundhouse kick. I am too tired to defend myself. He will kill me here and now, and I can't even stand back up to die with honor.

He walks to me and summons Gae Bolg before pointing it at my chin. I gulp. "I think you didn't grasp the situation, boy. I am here to take the Grail and leave on my Master's orders. Do you think I enjoy doing that? Do you think I've been enjoying doing nothing serious since the beginning of this war? Do you think that Cu Chulainn, the legendary warrior that never lost a fight in his lifetime, doesn't strive for direct confrontation?"

His voice is filled with a rage that isn't directed at me. I cannot form words right now, which is probably for the best. "Well, guess what, genius? _I don't like it._ The only small hope I still have is to fight Saber to the death when the Holy Grail is summoned, because my Master insisted to let you guys kill each other off. If doing all this shit can finally give me a good battle, I will do my job as this war's chore boy. However, the last thing I need..."

The cold tip touches my chin. "... Is a Magus questioning my honor on top of all this. The only reason you are still alive is because I want to fight your Servant. Don't push your luck!"

It is now menacingly hovering above my legs. "My orders are to not kill you, but I was told nothing else specific. Remember that hit I took thanks to you? Maybe I should return the favor..."

As he starts pointing to my wound, a quiet voice echoes from the stairs. "Intruder. Leave him."

Lancer turns his head and I follow his gaze. Leysritt is standing there, halberd in hand. No...

"Leysritt, don't! Run!"

She ignores my plea. "I will protect my mistress and her friends. Leave at once, Servant."

She should be at Ilya's side. Did she actually come here to help me out? Lancer stares at her with curiosity. "Homonculus... You don't fit the description I was given, though. I suppose your mistress is the one I am looking for."

He takes a stance. "I don't care about collateral damage. If you want to interfere, try to at least distract me."

She runs to him as my vision gets blurry. I doubt I will be able to remain conscious for too long, as that last flight across the hall kind of finished me off. The spear and halberd collide, but my tired vision can't really see what is happening. However, I know Leysritt's level, and the outcome is tragically obvious. She manages to fight him for a moment, perhaps because he isn't really being serious. Their weapons clash numerous times, but she never puts him in a difficult position. He is just too fast and strong.

I see one more thing before passing out. Lancer's weapon has found its way into the maid's heart. He lifts the corpse with the spear, then throws it aside while sighing.

"Giving a heart to golems was a bad call... Sorry. You did your job well, but strength rules the world."

He starts climbing the stairs at high speed. I take one last look at Rin and Leysritt's figures. What a sight we all must make... My body gives up on me and everything turns black.

-.-.-.-

I wake up in the bed I slept in last night. The day is still up, but probably not for much longer. I try to raise my head, but a violent migraine assaults me and sends me back to the pillow.

"Do not move, Ben. There is no danger anymore."

Could this be...? I turn to my right and see my Servant, alive and well... or at least alive.

"Saber... You came back..."

"I am here. Focus on getting better, please."

I close my eyes and try to relax for a second before everything comes back. I jerk back to a seated position, ignoring my body's protests.

"Ilya! He was here for Ilya! Where is she?"

Saber's expression answers before her words. "She was taken away. I could not return fast enough... You have my apologies."

I pinch the bridge of my nose. "Don't. You would've been killed if you had faced him today. What happened to everyone?"

I realize there is someone nearby and turn to my left. Rin is lying next to me. The wound on her chest still looks pretty bad, but I managed to heal it for the most part, apparently. Her breathing sounds weird but she just seems asleep at the moment.

Saber follows my gaze. "She must have focused some of her energy along with your healing... I carried you both here in order to be able to watch over everyone at once."

She looks away. "As for the maids... they were both killed. I do not advise you to enter the hallway right now. Sella apparently fought with all her might."

I feel nauseous. I can't say I liked her, but she fulfilled her duty to the end.  
"And Leysritt tried to save me... Shit. We brought this here. They died because of me."

"No, Ben! Ilyasviel is the vessel, thus this was bound to happen eventually. You told Rin to not blame herself for the death of her sister, and you should follow that advice."

I groan. "I guess you're right. How did your fight go?"

There is a weird pause before she answers. "I... I won, mainly because you loosened your seal. It was a really a difficult fight, and I would have certainly lost if he had been at full strength."

"He wasn't?"

"He apparently defeated Gilgamesh, which is reassuring for us."

Finally something positive! "That's awesome, actually. Our biggest threat has been dealt with. Also, you would have won at full strength in any case, so that doesn't really mean anything. Nothing else?"

She hesitates. "... Nothing worthy of interest. He did not tell me who he was. What happened in this place, Ben?"

Changing the topic and giving a short answer? That's certainly suspicious, but I should focus on more important matters. I proceed to tell her what took place here with details, and she listens with attention. When I'm done, she lets out a long sigh.

"You did not listen to any advice Ilyasviel and I gave you. I cannot believe you are still alive. You loosened your seal even more and healed up the one you defeated?"

She glares at me dangerously. I'm expecting a lecture about the seal, as usual, but that's not what I get.

"Why did you save her? There are limits to forgiveness."

I look at Rin and ask myself the very same question. "I... I couldn't kill her, Saber. Call me stupid or cowardly if you want."

Another pause during which I kinda fear for my life.

"You admitted murdering someone to take his place, yet you cannot do so with one that tried to kill you?"

I try to smile. "Heh, pretty much. I guess the remnants of our friendship were too strong."

"Friendship... I have always found that good will towards her suspicious. You have been doing this since the very first night."

Her stare hurts. "I guess? She is an interesting person."

Then it dawns on me. "Hold on... Are you jealous?"

Her eyes widen and she can't contain a cute gasp. "What? I am nothing of the sort! As a Servant, the mere concept of that kind of emotion is laughable!"

I chuckle. "I understand now. Don't worry, you are more important to me than anyone else."

Her face is completely red now. "T-That is not a proper thing to say, Master!"

A silence falls on us as I enjoy my small victory, but I end it soon. We cannot stay still.

"Anyway, Saber, what's your state?"

She takes a long breath and comes back to serious. "I only suffered minor wounds. Now that your prana is not busy with healing your own anymore, I should be able to replenish my energy normally. Of course I still used a lot of it, thus any other fight today will prove itself difficult."

"Good. Lancer told me that he wished for a fair fight with you so I doubt he's waiting for us in the forest."

I raise myself.

"No Ben, you must-"

"We don't have time! Five Servants fell, which means that the Grail could appear anytime soon! We must be on the move."

She has no counterarguments and helps me up. My headache is still strong, but I can move around almost normally.

"What is your plan? I channeled some of my energy into Avalon and healed your gut wound up, but your state is still very serious."

My mind is clear. "We will bury Sella and Leysritt first. It's the least we can do."

She raises no objection, and I start heading to the door with her support.

"Ben... you should wait here."

"No. I must witness the consequences of my acts."

I push the door open and enter the partly destroyed hallway. Further on the left lies Sella, against the wall. She is covered in slashes and her heart has been pierced. We walk to her and I close the red eyes.

"Sorry. We will take Ilya back, so rest in peace."

We gather the two maids and dig two holes near the castle's wall, where I fought Leysritt what seems like forever ago. Neither of us feel like making a speech, so we just stand there and pay silent respect. Saber takes my hand in hers and doesn't let go. The warmth of her presence helps me greatly in such hard times.

Farewell, Sella, Leysritt. I won't forget you.

-.-.-.-

We're back in the bedroom. The sun is starting to set and we both look at it through the window. I've never felt as drained as I do now, but we need to move forward.

"Let's go, Saber."

"Where to?"

"Fuyuki. It's time to finish this. I want to save Ilya and win this war."

She seems to hesitate but eventually nods. "You are right. It will take us most of the night to reach the city, thus we should take off as soon as possible."

I turn to Rin and walk to her. She is still unconscious, but a rapid checkup tells me that she should be fine.

"Are we going, Ben?"

My Servant is as eager as me to leave this place, apparently. Without Ilya's happy aura emanating in its walls, this castle is ominous.

"Yes, she will manage on her own. Bye, Rin."

I know I won't see her again, no matter how the war ends. Suppressing the bitter feeling growing in my chest, I take hold of Saber's hand and leave the bedroom. We exit the castle as the night starts to fall. My state forces us to maintain a relatively slow pace. The migraine soon becomes the last of my concerns as my body makes sure to remind me that I did too much in a day, and soon even moving becomes difficult. Saber catches up on that and lets me use her as a support. Not that I mind...

"Can I ask you something, Ben?"

"Of course."

Honestly, having any kind of conversation is better than this silent forest, especially at night.

"Why did you go as far as killing a Master and taking his place? Now that I know the truth, I am even more confused than before."

Okay, maybe not any kind. "I already told you my reasons to fight. Really, I have the feeling that I've spent half of my time here justifying myself."

My voice comes out more annoyed than intended, probably because of my fatigue.

"I apologize, Ben. I did not want to bother you."

I sigh. "I'm just not feeling too well at the moment. The true story isn't much different from the one I told you first. I knew that Kiritsugu had been your Master, and you were the Servant I was aiming for. The Saber class is the strongest of them all, and your legend fascinated me."

I take a breath. The funny part is that this version isn't that far from the truth.

"Avalon hadn't been retrieved by the Association, as I found out when I dug into their files. That is why I headed to the Emiyas' household. I killed the boy because I saw his Command Spell, and Avalon appeared. It's not really an excuse, but Lancer was probably going to kill him anyway, which would have aborted your summoning."

"I see."

One thing bothers me, though. "Don't you hate me for being such a bad person?"

Her grieved expression takes me aback. "I told you about my life, Ben. I killed many people, including ones that had sworn to serve me. As I have sinned more than most, I cannot judge you on this particular event, even if I do not approve of it."

I don't want to have a debate on that topic for now, as the day has been heavy enough.

"Thanks for your forgiveness... I really appreciate it."

Her next words are spoken in a smaller voice. "Besides, I tried. I tried being angry at you for all these lies, I tried coming back to what a normal Servant should have been, but I could never fully do so. You called me back each time I stepped away. You... You have become more than a Master to me."

Is that a twisted confession? I feel my cheeks burning. "Damn, Saber, you're going to embarrass me."

I squeeze her shoulder lightly, and she stays silent after that. After another hour, the end of the forest is nowhere in sight and I'm having more and more trouble walking normally.

"Ugh..."

She stops. "We cannot go on, Ben. You must sleep or you will pass out soon."

I try to fight against that idea. My energy is flowing, everything works! It's just my stupid body that doesn't want to do as it's told. I groan.

"No, we must save Ilya!"

She shakes her head. "I will hear no objections to this. I spotted a place that would fit when I brought you and her here. It should not be that far away."

It turns out that it's indeed nearby, as we reach it in half an hour of slow walking. As much as I don't want to lose time, I must admit that seeing the ruin is a relief. We enter it and reach a room with a bare bed. Given my state, it will be largely enough and much better than the forest ground.

"I should cast a field around this place before sleeping."

Saber shakes her head. "No. You have consumed too much energy already, and there should not be any threats. I want you to be able to move around and channel energy correctly tomorrow, so spare it as much as possible."

She's right. If Lancer kept us alive, he has no reasons to attack us during the night. I'm still worried about Ilya, but the bed is too appealing right now.

"I will be on watch. Now that your energy flow is doing better, I can guard this place efficiently."

"Is it really better? The seal is halfway loosened..."

She bows her head. "It is chaotic, and I preferred the original way, but at least it should boost my recovery. It is not like we have a choice in that matter, since you will still refuse to tighten it."

"True. I will allow that only after the end of the war."

She sighs in disapproval and looks at the window. The night is clear and the moonlight shines on her blonde hair, exactly like when I summoned her. Seeing that makes me terribly nostalgic, and I realize that this is the last time I see her like this. Tomorrow will be our fall or victory.

I walk to her and hug her tightly without a warning.

"B-Ben!? What are you doing?"

"This is our last night, isn't it?"

"I... guess, but... stop!"

I smile above her right shoulder. "Sorry, I just wanted to make this real one last time. Guess I am too selfish. A part of me has trouble accepting your disappearance."

A part that is approximately one hundred percent of me, actually. She slowly raises her arms and hugs me back.

"You gave your heart to the wrong person, I told you about that..."

"I can't control it. Besides, I'm happy I feel that way."

She doesn't let go before long. We separate and I walk to the bed before lying on it with gratitude. I glance at her one last time. She is looking at the ground with an emotional face, her cheeks red.

"You keep making this harder for both of us. It is unfair."

My heart skips a beat, and I can't add anything. She turns back to the window, and I roll to my side.

Archer fell... I wonder what he told her. Was I right to keep Rin alive? I hope she will manage in any case. As for Saber, well, there's nothing new. I know for sure that I have completely fallen for her throughout the days, and her recent behavior is pretty obvious, to say the least.

No matter what happens tomorrow, it will be the end for us. The thought fills my heart with an overwhelming sadness, but I eventually relax enough to fall asleep.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **For the war to end in Day 10 - Our Wishes**

 **"That behavior is not the one of a spectator. Whether it is salvation, greed, destruction, love or any sin... you have a wish."**  
 **"Is this your true face, Master?"**  
 **"I could heal you up."**  
 **"You made all the wrong calls right at the end. How disappointing."**

 **-.-.-.-.-**

 **It won't be split into parts, this time. Next week will be a one-way trip to hell. I hope you enjoyed this day.**


	14. Day 10 : Our Wishes

**Rejoice, the war ends today.**

 **DAY 10 - OUR WISHES**

"Fuyuki..."

Saber and I stand on the top of the hill above the quiet morning city, finally out of the forest. I woke up feeling a bit better, but I still need her support from time to time. The pain is less sharp than yesterday but it runs in my whole body now. It's fortunate that we are almost done with this war because I couldn't stand that for much longer.

"We are back and also almost victorious, Ben. Having only one remaining enemy is a relief."

My hand on her far shoulder, I look at her. "You're right. How is your energy level?"

She is as serious as ever. The emotional atmosphere from yesterday night has disappeared, which is probably better for both of us.

"I should be able to face Lancer and use Excalibur once. I am more worried about your state than anything."

"I'll manage. No way I will give up at this point."

We look into the distance for a while. The weather is sunny and nice, unfitting for such a day. She speaks up after a moment.

"Where are we headed first, Ben?"

"The church."

She frowns. "Are you certain about that?"

"Where else? The Holy Grail will appear soon, and it's a leyline. Besides, after all this, I hope you share my guess about Lancer's Master."

"If you put it that way, it seems like a correct choice. That priest is our only track as of now, and Lancer sparing your life did not fit a usual Master. Let us go, then."

"Yep, it's a long way, so we'll catch a bus. I doubt I can walk that much after the forest trip."

We don't speak much after that. Both of us know what awaits and keeping a clear mind is already hard enough.

-.-.-.-

It feels weird to walk these streets again, even if it has only been three days. We take a bus soon and travel to Shinto. Saber is lost in thought and I can't stop throwing glances at her. Her peaceful figure relaxes my racing heart. We are going into the enemy's den. Soon she will know how malevolent the Holy Grail is, and I will have done nothing to warn her. I lied to her, I'm still doing it, and yet she trusts me fully. We even grew feelings for each other, and all this is making me feel guilty. Of course I have good reasons for not telling her the truth, although...

"Is something the matter, Ben?"

"Ah... Not really."

She looks at me quizzically and I pretend to be absorbed by the window all of a sudden. Let's deal with problems when they present themselves. We already have enough work as it is. I don't know what Kirei's plan is, and I have no idea how he will greet us. Will Lancer be waiting in front of the church? Will his Master give us the Holy Grail if we ask nicely? I'm worried in any case. The ride passes in silence while I imagine countless possibilities. There are a million things I'd like to tell her, but I can't get myself to do it. I hope I won't regret that later on.

This war went mostly fine aside from the state of my body. Lancer isn't the worst final opponent we could have faced, and Saber has recovered. I don't regret keeping Rin alive, and no outsider should pose a problem. The situation is almost ideal for us, even if I'm not sure I can take Kirei on.

I'm not giving up on Ilya either. We must save her at all costs.

-.-.-.-

Most people are at work or in their homes, thus Shinto is really calm. The weather doesn't stop a cold chill from running down my spine.

"The air is heavy, isn't it?"

Saber nods. "It is because the Grail will awaken soon. I hope it won't do any damage to innocents this time."

"Well, it's our role to ensure that it won't, isn't it?"

"It is indeed."

We reach the church. The air is definitely heavier around here and I'm starting to feel uneasy. Saber looks at me.

"What is our plan, Master?"

I can tell that she is very tense although there is no visible menace.

"Do you feel any Servant nearby?"

"I do not, though that does not reassure me. The atmosphere keeps worsening as we progress."

"Hmm... Let's just enter and talk with Kirei. I'm sure he will be happy to see us."

This time I won't leave her at the door. That "no Servants allowed" rule was never relevant in this place.

"Happy?"

She is apparently gauging if I'm joking or not.

"Well, he kept us alive, didn't he? It's pointless to imagine what he's up to, so let's just go and see it for ourselves."

A sigh. "You are as reckless as ever."

She arms herself and steps forward while I chuckle. We reach the door without encountering anything and I push it open with energy. Having Saber at my side makes me feel invincible.

The church hasn't changed a bit. We walk up the alley between the benches, focused on our surroundings. Soon, a door opens behind the altar, and Kotomine Kirei faces us.

"Good morning to you, Benjamin and his Servant. I did not think I would see you again after what happened with Berserker."

He is perfectly calm and holds a small smile that only reinforces the dense atmosphere. "I should congratulate you after your recent victories. You proved yourself to be a more ferocious Master than I thought you would be. I should have known, given how you started this war..."

He looks at Saber, probably checking if she knows what I did. She just glares back at him, so I decide to answer.

"It certainly went superbly well, Kotomine. Too bad the Grail was stolen from me at the last moment. I figured I would pay the supervisor a visit."

"I see. That is certainly a shame. I am also surprised that you could beat my pupil. She had always been very talented, perhaps too much for her own good."

He is not even trying to hide the fact he took part in yesterday's events. His stare lingers on my left arm.

"What a high price you paid to achieve this, though."

My tone switches to a threatening one. "Enough playing around. Five Servants fell, yet the Grail hasn't appeared. I want answers."

"Then follow me. I shall not talk about it in the main room of this church."

"Ben, this is too dangerous."

Saber and I look at each other. Kirei makes an annoyed hand motion. "I take it that even a knight class can feel another Servant nearby, or have I been overestimating you, Saber? There is no risk in following me down there."

That I cannot believe. She gives him a terrifying stare. "Danger can take many forms, priest. Do not try to fool us."

"Let's do as he says, Saber. For now. We won't get anywhere if we refuse opportunities."

"Wise words."

We follow him to a dark staircase leading to the church basement. It's not really my favorite place to chat in, but Lancer would definitely be disadvantaged if he were to fight Saber here. For now, the room is empty and silent. Only our footsteps echo loudly until we stop in its center. I speak up first.

"Let's not beat around the bush. You are Lancer's Master, aren't you?"

He answers calmly. "Yes. I guess his recent actions were too obvious for you, though I had no use in hiding that fact anymore."

Saber is surprised. "How could you maintain two Servants alive?"

"Gilgamesh incarnated in the past war so he cannot be considered as such. I also killed Lancer's Master and stole her rights, exactly like yours did."

Her aggressive tone doesn't waver. "Do not compare his actions to yours!"

He smiles. "So he did tell you... You are forgiving. I guess your will to reach the Grail overrides such details."

The conversation isn't taking a bright turn so I decide to interrupt. "Why did you kill another Master although you already had a good position and arguably the strongest hero at your side?"

"Foreign Magi are troublesome. I did not want the Association to discover the true nature of the Holy Grail, so I took measures and decided to keep the Servant to hasten the fighting. That is partly why I immediately knew you were not from there. They do not send forces without a warning."

I glare at him. "I guess that saved my life too, since you would have given me the same treatment."

Saber is listening, focused. I gather my spirits and come back at him. "Now, why did you kidnap the vessel?"

"I already told you that I would watch over the worthiest Masters. I sent Lancer in order to celebrate the end of the war properly. Who knew what was going to happen in that forest? At worst you could have all died, and the ritual would have taken an uncontrollable turn."

My Servant's voice echoes angrily. "You used a knight for such a mission? He could have won many fights fairly if you had let him do so. Don't you have any consideration for him?"

That question is apparently a boring matter for the priest. "Servants are here to obey and I had nothing to gain from direct confrontations. Cu Chulainn is a pawn that already has served far more that I thought he would."

His stare sharpens, making me shiver mentally. "Remember that I ordered him to not kill your Master, Saber. I could have ended his life many times in these last days, yet he still stands at your side. Your sermon is irrelevant and misplaced."

A murderous intent emanates from her. It isn't targeted at me but still makes my mind freeze.

"It is as misplaced as your outrageous behavior. Your Servant is nowhere nearby in this instant. Are you expecting the same kind of mercy from us?"

"I am not stupid enough to believe that."

His brow doesn't even twitch. "I have prepared myself to face this kind of reaction. The vessel is not here, and Lancer is with it. He has been given the order to execute the girl if something were to happen to me."

Ilya... It's a logical move from him, but it drives me mad. Saber groans but doesn't answer, encouraging him to continue.

"Only her heart holds the vessel, however your Master seems to fancy her."

His smile is quick to come back. "Besides, if I were planning on fighting you straight on, do you really think I would have waited patiently for you to recover and come to this church?"

We fail to counter that. Saber shakes her head. "I do not understand you. What is your goal?"

"I only wish to be entertained. It is not an immediate goal, though. I have no interest in reaching the Grail myself, but I want to witness what the winner will do with it."

She looks bewildered. "You put so much effort in getting in everyone's way, yet you claim you are not seeking it? That is hard to believe."

He snorts. "I do not expect you to understand. You should focus on what will happen next instead of trying to analyze my actions."

She frowns. I decide to listen to their conversation for now.

"I shall not question your motives furthermore, then. In that case, tell me what caused the fire ten years ago. Was it the destruction of the cup?"

He answers in the same tone one would use when talking about a nice memory. "Surely not. You destroyed it and made Archer and myself bathe in its content, but for one moment the Grail was reachable."

I have to act surprised once again. It's starting to get on my nerves. "You bathed in the Holy Grail contents?"

"That is not the interesting part of the story. As I said, I was able to make a wish to the incomplete vessel."

Saber's eyes open wide. "A... wish?"

He smiles calmly. "Kiritsugu shot me in the back like an animal, exactly like Archer did to your Master. The Grail brought me back to life and appeared to me."

Her eyes narrow. "I was indeed certain of your death. Are you saying you were resurrected?"

"That is a simplistic description, but you can sum it up like that. It is one of the greatest sources of magic, after all. Stuck between life and death, I wished for destruction, and it listened to me."

There is a heavy silence. Saber's expression makes me want to run away.

"... You wished for that fire to happen?"

His smile never fades, does it? "Not literally. The Grail only read my heart and saw my deepest desire in that instant. A will to take revenge on Emiya Kiritsugu, or merely a need for entertainment."

I cross my arms. "How entertaining is that, exactly?"

"I find my own pleasure in that kind of event, unlike most people. Some enjoy purity and happiness, and I like to witness those being tainted."

He makes a pleased expression. "In that regard, your progression was amusing to follow. That final showdown against the ones that had betrayed you was something... You truly grasped the concept of this war."

My Servant takes a menacing step towards him, but I interrupt her. "Stop, Saber. Don't play his game."

She interrupts herself with reluctance. "I already told you, Ben, this man is extremely dangerous!"

I shake my head. "We aren't here to discuss his personality but for the Holy Grail. I want to hear what he is going to say about that."

Killing Kirei right here wouldn't grant us anything. She seems to understand that and simply answers with a frown.

"I was only praising your actions. I will let you grant your wishes with pleasure when the Grail appears. Before that, as a supervisor, I want to hear them. It is about time I endorse my role in earnest."

His tone is solemn. Should we really answer that? Saber glares at him. "It is just one of your tricks again."

His calm tone contrasts with her visible tension. "I understand how little value you put in my position after all this, but I am the one who will summon the Holy Grail. It would be wise to answer my request given your position."

She looks away, frustrated. We are completely playing his game, and he certainly won't talk about the Grail being corrupt. Bastard.

"The one thing I do not know after all this is your reason to fight. What do you want from the cup?"

She regains her composure and answers in a solemn voice. "I have no reason to hide my oath from the likes of you, Kotomine Kirei. My wish is to save the country I led to ruin by letting a better king pick up the sword."

For once he is genuinely surprised. "You are seeking the Grail to cancel what made you a legend?"

She gives him a flat look. "Yes. Is it able to do such a thing?"

I feel anger rushing to my brain. She's still holding to that insane ideal... I hoped I could do something about that, but I guess I didn't try hard enough. There is a small silence before Kirei's answer.

"You shall witness the infinite power it holds soon. Anything is possible thanks to it."

He is going to hide the fact that the only way it grants wishes is through destruction... We are both lying to her. The guilt I feel keeps on growing. Looking more and more pleased, he then turns to me.

"What about you, Benjamin? Why are you fighting this war?"

Saber follows his gaze with the same interest. I groan, feeling like a cornered prey. "I told you before, I have no wish! I just want to see this to the end."

"Impossible."

What is he on now?

"You snuck into this war, stole one Master's rights, fought more vehemently than most and almost destroyed yourself to get here. Those are not the acts of one without a motive."

His smile comes back. "Well... I am quite knowledgeable in healing magic, and the 'almost' part is a euphemism. There is no coming back from this kind of wound. Your seal is consuming your body. At best you will remain in that state."

Saber's expression darkens. I'm not surprised. It's not like I thought it would heal miraculously after tightening it. I got past the limit the day I was almost killed by the one I had spared.

"I won't fall before winning, Kotomine. Thanks for your concern though."

My voice echoes with sarcasm, reminding me of Archer for a second.

"I will repeat myself, but that behavior is not the one of a spectator. Whether it is salvation, greed, destruction, love or any sin... you have a wish. I told you before, the Grail is merely a crystallization of life itself. Are you alive?"

"For now, yes."

"Ben..."

Her stare hurts. I told her what I wanted countless times though! Or did I? I never really voiced it fully, only talking about winning the war with her.

I don't care about this bloody battle. As the two stare at me in unison, I take a breath and speak my heart out.

"My wish is for Saber to be happy."

I look straight into her astonished eyes. It seems like Rin came back and threw an ice jewel at her while we weren't looking, because she's completely frozen on the spot.

Then a laugh echoes. It starts softly but soon resonates in the whole chamber. Kirei shows actual joy for the first time. The sound of it is... pure. If Saber is the incarnation of light, the priest is the exact opposite. A man that was born as what the world calls "evil", who only finds joy in despair.

"I am glad today. Glad that you were the ones to survive. Two wishes that cannot coexist fighting together... This is delightful."

Saber wakes up and turns to him. "Stop disrespecting my Master or you will face my wrath!"

"Your void threats mean nothing. If you want a conclusion to this war, meet me at the summoning place tonight. I shall see your wishes unfold... Ha, at least one of them."

I try to regain some composure but my voice couldn't be less assured. "Then that's how it shall be. Where is it?"

"Ryudou Temple. Remember, Benjamin, if your Servant doesn't follow your decisions, Command Spells exist for a reason."

Unfazed by our very distinct wills to kill him on the spot, he walks up the stairs. "I will leave this place now and I suggest you do the same. Also, I doubt that Lancer will let this end without a fight. Transcend yourselves and celebrate the incoming miracle. I shall watch over its realization."

We let him leave while a heavy silence falls on us. Soon we follow suit and leave this ominous room behind us.

-.-.-.-

Not a word is said before I trip in the church alley. "Ugh!"

Saber immediately reaches for me. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah... It's just a burst..."

The pain is blasting through my whole body and makes my head spin. She sits me on the nearest bench.

"Take a breather, Ben. We have the time."

She has trouble looking at me in the eye, and it's the same for me. Even her voice is uncertain. As her armor disappears, I take a couple of deep breaths. She channels some energy to my left arm with her hand, which alleviates my suffering a bit, leaving me with a numb feeling. Neither of us find anything to say and the atmosphere is definitely awkward. Soon I can't stand the combination of said atmosphere and this place, and I force myself to rise again. She steps back and gauges my state with a concerned expression.

"You should rest a bit more..."

"Don't tell me you want to stay in this place for one more second. I certainly don't."

She hesitates before answering, unable to hide a hint of relief. "I agree. Let us leave."

The sky has turned gray, as if knowing what is going to happen today. My complaint about that dies in my throat as I notice a figure standing ahead. Saber, walking next to me, stops dead.

"Lancer..."

She tenses up, but he just stares at us with his arms crossed and an upset expression.

"Hey there."

He isn't emitting anything more than annoyance. Is he just here to talk?

"So it's only you and I now, Saber."

A snort. "I can't stand your Master, but at least you will give me a good fight. I would have loved to kill Archer myself but it is too late to be picky."

She readies herself. "Do you wish to settle this right here, Cu Chulainn?"

He smiles cockily. "Heh, that's what I call motivation. However, I only passed by to see if you were in a decent state. If it hadn't been the case, I would have killed you two and proceeded with piercing Kotomine's heart for tricking me."

I can't help being surprised. "You would kill your own Master?"

He shrugs. "That's not relevant anymore. I can see that Saber is in a good state, so I'll face her as promised. I haven't had a single serious duel in this war, so don't let me down."

He's about to turn back, but I have one more thing to ask him. "Is Ilyasviel safe?"

He answers calmly, much more cooperative than I thought he would be. "For now, yes. She is under some sort of binding. I guess Kotomine wants the Grail to open when he wishes so. I've got to go now. Saber, replenish as much energy as you can before tonight. I won't forgive you if you fight lightly."

She gives him a knowing stare. "I shall defeat you with all my might."

His red eyes flash with delight and he takes off, disappearing in a couple of seconds.

"That bastard..."

My voice echoes with rage.

"Ben?"

"He kept Ilya alive only to manipulate us. We are dancing in Kirei's hand... Maybe we've been doing so from the beginning."

She walks to me and adopts her trademark lecturing tone. "Do not think like that. We have earned our victories, and the fact you got his interest saved Ilyasviel's life and your own. You would have died yesterday if he was not seeking... entertainment."

I can tell she is as disgusted as I am. I should have expected all this but I guess I got too caught up in the war to imagine Kirei's final plan.

"I guess... In any case, I plan on defeating him tonight. He is indeed too dangerous."

She stares at my arm. "I agree, though after yesterday's fights you will have trouble facing such an enemy."

I groan. "It's not like we have a choice. We need to reach the Grail, after all."

"Ah..."

She looks away and the atmosphere from earlier comes back. Damn. I decide to abort the incoming awkward moment and take her hand in mine.

"Let's go, Saber."

I can picture her red cheeks without even seeing them. "Wait, Ben, where!?"

"No idea."

This is our last day together. I won't spend it avoiding speaking to her. I ignore her protesting voice and drag her towards Shinto.

"There is no need to hold my hand!"

-.-.-.-

I give her a small bag, and she looks into it with curiosity. Her upset expression from when I told her to wait here vanishes as soon as she sees what I bought.

"These are..."

"Eclairs."

They look like a relic from the past to me now. Saber's eyes gleam and she wolfs down one in a few bites. The sweet smile that follows makes my heart skip a beat.

"Thank you for remembering."

This girl can be happy, I know it.

We walk around for a while, but the streets lack life and the growing silence between us doesn't make things easier. Such concerns are quickly dismissed, though, as the pain in my body intensifies. Soon even walking normally proves itself difficult. She makes me use her as a support and leads me to the nearby park.

As she sits me on a bench, our last time in this ominous place comes back to my mind. "Thanks. We sat here a week ago, didn't we?"

She stands in front of me, gauging my current state. My voice is a bit ragged and my breathing heavy, but I should survive until tonight if the pain doesn't grow more, although that sounds optimistic. I think I'm reaching my limit.

She answers after apparently making sure I'm not going to die on her. Her voice is calm and serious. "Indeed. It was during our first patrol in the city. This is where you told me about your wish for the first time."

That is true... I tense up at the mention of the topic that I'd prefer to avoid.

"I did... Then we got ambushed by Rider."

Her green eyes narrow. "Then you proceeded to meet Ilyasviel without telling me. I still cannot believe that you survived the war."

I chuckle weakly. "I really caused you a lot of trouble. Sorry, Saber."

She sighs. "It is a bit late for that. I should be glad that we are still standing, even in that state."

I try to relax and look at the sky, taking a deep breath. "I'll rest as much as I can until nighttime. It's not like we have something to do anyway. I would totally crash at Rin's place, but I'm certain she's protected it with high level spells. Better be safe than sorry."

"Agreed."

There is another silence.

"Saber? Aren't you going to sit down?"

I look back at her. Her expression turns uneasy. "What you told the priest about your true wish... was it sincere?"

"Ah..."

I can't answer straight away. She picks up on that and goes on. "I do not even need to ask. You were always vague about that topic, but that particular answer came from the heart. I could feel it."

Our stares lock and I gulp. I cannot tell her current state of mind with exactitude.

"Fine. I told him the truth. After fighting this war at your side, I became convinced that you deserved more than what you strived for. Thus my wish is simple."

"It is not, Ben! Have you even considered what I told you about my past? You know that hoping for such a naive conclusion will lead you nowhere!"

I feel my patience dwindling and answer with a sharper tone. "I hear you, and I still can't accept that you want to disappear entirely!"

"Is this your true face, Master?"

She is definitely mad now. Her tone hurts as much as her words. "I have tolerated your odd vision of our pact since you said that you would respect my wish to the end. Now you are pulling out this nonsense right before it?"

I've gone too far to backtrack now. "What point is there in changing the past!?"

That certainly doesn't calm her down. "I am not voicing my reasons again. You were still saying that you would see me fulfill my goal yesterday!"

I can't really counter that. "Perhaps I did, but still, I thought you would realize that your wish meant disrespecting all the people that had fought for you! That's not..."

I look away and say my next words in a bitter voice. "That's not what a king does."

A silence follows, caused by her bewilderment.

"You..."

I look back at her and instantly regret doing so. She looks as angry as when Kirei mocked her. It isn't like the countless times she yelled at me; this is a cold, dangerous rage.

"What would you know about how a king should behave? Changing the past? That is certainly ironic from someone that has been modifying his own story each time a new layer of lies was discovered."

I stand up with difficulty and face her. "I know I lied, and I apologized for it! We are talking about your wish to disappear here, not my irrelevant past!"

Her eyes narrow. "Irrelevant... Then, tell me. What is the reason you entered this war? Your actions are nonsensical, thus you must be hiding something else."

I freeze. She is sharp.

"I can't tell you."

That surprises her and her frown disappears for an instant. "Excuse me?"

"Sorry, Saber, I can't. I just..."

I clench my fists as tightly as I can and realize how stupid my position in this war is as a whole.

"I just... don't want you to vanish..."

The frown is back. "Stop acting like a child. You do know that I will leave this world in any case. If you cannot tell me the truth about you, that means I should not have entrusted you with my own story."

She looks away, her lips trembling. "To think that you would use it against me... I may have made a mistake."

I take a step forward. "Saber, I..."

Her stare stops me. "No. I do not want to talk about this anymore. I have given you my sword in order to reach my goal and help you accomplish yours. If that cannot be done fully, I shall defeat the enemy myself."

She is dead serious. "Wait, what?"

"Why would you die for a wish you cannot grant? You are already walking in an agonizing body. There is no point for you to fight anymore."

My mouth hangs open in shock while her expression doesn't soften at all. After a short silence, my anger switch is definitely flipped and I almost shout at her face.

"Fine! You know what? Just go by yourself and have fun, I'll go die in a corner! Ugh..."

I grab my protesting left arm while her gaze follows the motion.

"Are you..."

 _"No!"_

This time I actually shout and turn back before walking away. I can't stand this anymore. I don't hear her following me, and when I turn back after a moment, I witness a tragic scenery. Saber, the one I wanted to save, my partner, standing alone in a deserted park under a grey sky. Her composure shattered and her eyes are now red. I bet I could see tears if I were closer.

My boiling brain does not care, though, and I leave the park, then the plaza. Anger helps me to ignore my pain, at least.

-.-.-.-

I had to mess up at the last moment! I'm beyond stupid. All I had to do was to see the true nature of the Holy Grail with her and destroy it. I ruined everything. The plan was perfect, but my emotions overthrew it. I couldn't let her hold on to that ideal after all that had happened. I listened to my heart.

Tears of rage fill my eyes. My remark about how a king should act was certainly misplaced, but she didn't mince her words either. What is that bullcrap about fighting without me? We are supposed to be a team!

Why am I not telling that to her instead of running away and debating in my head, for starters? I'm really the worst. Rin would kick my ass if she saw me like this.

I wander through the calm streets, not paying attention to the odd stare I get from passersby. I was aware that entering a story I knew all about while acting like I didn't would be hard, but it surpassed all of my expectations. I messed up a few times and carried a bitter feeling every time I would deliver yet another lie about me. It would have been easier to do if I hadn't completely fallen for Saber and made Rin a good friend.

I let my legs wander while memories spin in my brain, and before I know it I'm standing in front of Shirou's house. Did I really walk that much? I was too busy to care, I guess. Even the pain feels secondary now. Only Saber's crying face fills my mind. How could we reach such a situation after all these nice moments?

People have started working on the destroyed walls, but it seems there's no one around right now. I unlock the entrance door with a spell, exactly as I did on the first night. It feels weird. The house is desert, although someone apparently cleaned up the remnants of the dinner we were having before the attack. Probably Taiga. I wish I could have met her, but that wasn't really possible, was it?

I remember something as I reach the courtyard and head for the shed. I remember my last time here, when Saber forgave my lies and comforted me. I focus on my objective to get rid of my now blurry vision. After shuffling around, I finally find the small bottle Rin gave me forever ago.

I stare at it for a moment, feeling more and more emotional. "Why did we have to fight each other...?"

We should just have cooperated against Kirei. I miss her... She certainly hates me now, though. I guess I deserve it. I open the bottle and pour some of its contents on my left arm. It does some good, although I have reached a point where even Saber's energy just alleviates my suffering for a bit. I sigh, pocket it and walk out.

The hole Saber and Berserker made in the dojo wall is still there. I guess they focused on the outside ones first. I enter the building through its normal door. The atmosphere is too calm... A part of me almost expects her to be sitting Japanese-style near a wall.

We crossed swords here. I cried and Archer lectured me, actually helping me sort my feelings out. I guess he really cared about her. The shinais are in a bad state... I smile while grabbing one and do a few swipes out of boredom. My arms protest soon though and I have to put it back. Can I really face Kirei tonight? Will I really face him? Saber did say she wanted to fight on her own... I sit down against the wall with a groan. We are both way too stubborn.

Taking a nap here would be irresponsible, but the idea is growing on me. After a long moment of daydreaming, a weird sensation assaults me. I stand back up in a hurry. I can't see anything odd, but the few noises I could hear have stopped all of a sudden. I'm starting to walk to the door when a hand lands on my right shoulder.

"Yo."

I jerk forward and turn back. That voice... "You!?"

There is no possible mistake. Standing nonchalantly with a white shirt and a pair of blue jeans on, Pierre, the very person that brought me here, is staring at me behind his sunglasses. His expression is cheerful.

"How is that a greeting, friend? I just came here to check-"

He looks at my arm and his smile vanishes. "Woah, pal, you doing all right there?"

I snort. "Superb. Are you here to take me back?"

That makes my mind race. There's no way I will abandon Saber after our last exchange. He raises an eyebrow.

"Of course not. I told you, the only ways of leaving are saying your safe sentence or dying, since your run doesn't have a time limit. Well, technically we can bring you back too. You see, we figured that someone could get incapacitated while still being alive, so that sentence system needs a safety measure. But I digress..."

He walks around. I noticed how he liked to deliver long speeches a bit too much back when he was training me.

"You have been on for one day in the real world. I was surprised that a Master pack user would last, and bosses pressured me to fish feedback from you."

He smirks. "You see, every minute you spend here costs them some money, so they sent me to check on you. This will have no influence on your experience. How long has it been for you?"

I can't contain a sigh of relief. He is not taking me back. "It's the eleventh day. The war should end tonight, actually."

He whistles. "Wow. You actually managed to do well... I'm really glad. I won't ask you to narrate the whole thing since it'll be more interesting once you return. Did everything work well? Did you face any trouble regarding your avatar, any bugs in the system?"

I wish he didn't remind me that all this was virtual now... Saber is definitely real for me at this point. I nod. "Everything worked well. Honestly, I almost had forgotten I had a real life. I feel every sensation a human can feel, and this world is amazing."

"Hmm, good. How about the people in it? Did you find anything out of place, or did they behave like you expected them to?"

I didn't expect some things, but overall... "They are the characters I know. Saber is..."

I gulp and interrupt myself. Talking about her is difficult right now. Pierre frowns. "What's with her? Did we prepare enough prana for you to keep her?"

"Yup. I had to loosen the seal because I got almost killed, otherwise we could have managed without it."

He walks to me and looks at said seal. "Halfway loosened... I'm surprised you are still alive. Given your state, even tightening it wouldn't do much."

"As long as I can fight today, I'll deal with it."

He sighs. "Sorry about that, pal. I mean, technically we could create a Master class that'd have as much prana as a Servant, but the key point of the whole experience is to remain close to the original material. Do you regret not choosing the Servant option?"

I shake my head vehemently. "I don't! I got what... who I wanted thanks to this."

That makes him look around with interest. "I bet. Where is she, by the way? I froze the simulation but I figured she'd be standing near you."

"I..."

My expression must be pathetic given the way he freezes.

"We had an argument and split up a couple of hours ago."

He crosses his arms. "Come on, on the last day? How could you mess up like that?"

"I confronted her ideal. I thought we had grown close enough for her to listen to me, but I was wrong. She said she would fight without me and I left."

"Ah, Ben... You knew how stubborn she would be. I can't believe you ruined it at this point. Also, close eh?"

I blush. "Wait... you didn't spy on me, did you?"

There are... certain moments I'd like to remain private.

"I told you it was a personal experience, idiot. The only thing we monitor is your real body. My current intervention is the only exception to that. Why the concern, though? Did you..."

I can see the realization behind the tainted glasses. "No _way_ , you pulled off the prana replenishment trick?"

My dignity reaches abysmal levels. "Of course not! ... Okay, maybe. It was out of necessity."

He laughs wholeheartedly before patting me on the shoulder. "Good for you, eh? Oh, sorry, your shoulder. Anyway, did that work well too?"

I glare at him while rubbing my now more painful side. "It did. I won't elaborate on that."

"I see! Thanks for the feedback, man. I'm glad everything works."

I start turning to the door. "Will that be all, Pierre?"

"For me, yes. If I may ask, though, what are your plans now? I thought you guys split up."

"I will reform our team and beat the remaining enemies. I would hate myself if I didn't."

"Hmm... That's the spirit. You've gotta enjoy this as much as you can. I would be mad if you used your safe sentence, actually."

I'm about to answer that I never wanted to, but I did almost say it two days ago.

"I agree. I will see you later, then."

I start walking out but he interrupts me. "Who are the enemies?"

"Kirei and Lancer."

His voice is disappointed. "Ow, really? You knew that he was a Master from the beginning and yet you let him live? That's a rather bold move. We all know how dangerous he is. Do you have a plan, at least?"

I groan. "I know all that! The opportunity just didn't present itself. I'm satisfied with how I've led this war until now, and no, I don't have one. We go there, beat him and destroy the Grail."

After turning to him, I face a much more serious expression than usual. "You plan on taking Kirei on in your state?"

I groan. "It's not like I have a choice."

"About your physical condition, sure. But you don't seem motivated at all. Did you give up after arguing with Saber?"

Am I still motivated? That's a good question... I can't provide an answer to him immediately, which makes him sigh heavily. He raises a hand and a western-style sword appears, the one he used in our training sessions. He looks at the blade absentmindedly.

"Uh, Pierre?"

He dashes at me in an instant.

"Wha- Protège et repousse!"

I barely have the time to cast a barrier that stops the tip of his weapon.

"I could heal you up."

Right after saying words that disturb my focus, he retreats the sword and extends his left hand. Once he's channeled energy into it, he breaks through the barrier and shatters it with ease. His fingers tighten around my throat as he lifts me up.

"Ugh..."

"Your reflexes are better than before, aren't they? So, what do you say?"

"Bas...tard..."

"That's not an answer!"

He throws me across the room and I barely manage to land on my feet, one hand on the ground. I stand back up immediately while trying to suppress the pain.

"The hell is wrong with you!?"

He rubs his chin with his free hand. "It annoys me to see such a slob. Where are your guts? Did Kirei steal them?"

I channel energy and dash at him. "Yamato!"

Our blades collide. My charge is met with a lazy counter using only one hand. He repels me like nothing and I'm forced to step back again.

"Attacking me? At what point did you forget I'm literally an admin around here, not to mention I'm using a Servant pack?"

He walks to me while I prepare myself, still completely confused. As he is taller, his whole presence is intimidating.

"I can heal you up."

A vertical slash.

"Protège!"

The limited barrier repels his attack without disturbing his flow, as he strikes again immediately at a horizontal angle. I'm able to repel a couple more before being thrown against a wall.

"Why do you fight, Ben?"

I grit my teeth. My whole body is even more painful now.

"I fight to win!"

He snorts. "Bullshit. You know that the Grail is corrupted. There is nothing to win, and now even the one you came for doesn't trust you enough. I should at least heal you so that you can end this without crawling."

His words wake me up and I take back my stance, boosted by anger and adrenaline.

"I fight for her."

I can feel his gauging stare. "Oh, really?"

He advances, taunting me.

"I love Saber. I will finish this story at her side."

He smiles. "Is that so?"

The sword is pointed at my chin. "Words are just words, my friend."

My brain processes what I can do quickly. "Piss off!"

My wrist rises next to the blade and a limited barrier materializes. To both of our surprise, it sends the sword flying meters away, leaving my tormentor defenseless. I don't know if it's the adrenaline or a sudden idea, but I managed to fuse the repelling effect of my strongest dome with a limited barrier. It costs much more prana, but the result is worth it. I swing my katana at him, knowing that I can't possibly do much damage. Surely enough, he stops the blade with his hand. However, my other hand grabs the sheath and hits his face with it. He steps back instantly.

"Geez..."

I broke his sunglasses... What a victory. He raises his hand again and the sword appears back in it.

"I take back what I said about your motivation. However, you still haven't answered my proposition."

The spar is over, apparently. I keep my blade in hand just in case.

"You mean the one you were making while beating me up?"

He nods happily. "Indeed!"

"You just said that my state was too bad."

"Too bad for a natural healing process, or even a magic one. However, I can totally restore your avatar to the physical state it was at the beginning. You would be in a perfect shape for the end of the war."

That is... certainly tempting. The mere mention of getting better makes me conscious of how much pain I'm still in. He contributed to it too, though.

"Thanks, but no thanks."

He raises an eyebrow. "Why?"

My mind is clear. "That would be cheating. I must face the consequences of my acts! I'm in that state because I lied to Rin, and ended up almost killing her because of it. Your suggestion is disrespectful to what I've accomplished, like Saber's wish is to her own story."

I narrow my eyes. "That said... aren't you one of the purists that wanted to avoid anything that would ruin the experience coherence? I'm pretty sure you said that..."

His eyes widen and he starts to laugh. "Ha! You got me. I'm totally against this kind of action, although the bosses are already thinking of healing processes or save points that would cost extra money. It sucks. I'm very happy you refused. It means you take this seriously."

I groan. "Then what was all this about?"

"Honestly? I just wanted to push you a bit. You seem to have woken up too, so I think I made the right call. I love drama, thought it would be a good addition to all this."

He snaps his fingers and I suddenly feel lighter. "There, you're back to the state you were before our spar. It's your choice. Wear it proudly."

I stare at him, dumbfounded. "I swear, Pierre..."

"Hmm?"

"When I come back, I will punch you. Hard."

He grins. "You try. I can't wait to hear the full story of your journey."

He walks backwards while talking. "I wish you luck with the war's conclusion and your lover. I would advise you to not get too attached, but where would be the fun if you didn't go all the way? Go find her and take back her heart, champ."

He waves and disappears, then time unfreezes as I walk out. My next destination is very clear now.

-.-.-.-

She is still there, sitting on the bench. I get nervous once seeing her from afar, especially since she must feel I'm nearby without seeing me. I take a deep breath and reach her. The walk back seemed way too long and the afternoon has begun for real now. A part of me regrets not accepting Pierre's offer, but I have my pride. One cannot simply cancel their mistakes.

I walk around the bench and face her. Our stares cross in a quite tense atmosphere, and I can't really guess what mood she is in. I'm glad that she's stayed here, at least.

"Ben."

Hearing her serious voice makes my heart skip a beat. Without a word, I extend my right hand. She stares at it for a second before taking it tentatively. I help her up and pull her in a soft embrace, catching her off guard. The expected protest doesn't come, though, as she just stands still, her head lying against my chest.

Everything feels so much better now that I can hold her. It's a childish thought, but it's never been truer.

"I'm not spending my last day with you arguing or running away."

Her voice is quieter than usual. "You... came back, after all that I said?"

The hint of surprise hurts me a bit. "I said worse. I thought about all this and realized I'd been selfish. I shouldn't confront you near the very end."

"You keep contradicting yourself and confusing me, Ben."

"I guess that's because I'm not even sure of what I want. Well... I know what I want, but I also know that it will not happen."

She flinches at that before looking straight into my eyes. "Then why are you still willing to fight?"

"Staying at your side until the end is the last worthy action I can make, so I won't pass on it."

I gulp before resuming. The intensity of her stare almost hurts. "I like you, Saber. I cannot help it."

She takes a deep breath and raises her arms before wrapping them around my waist. "You are hopeless..."

That makes me smile. "I guess. Whatever your choice is, I will watch over it. I trust you in any case."

She gauges my seriousness before nodding. "I shall respect that state of mind and make sure you survive this last fight."

I sigh in relief. "I'm happy you gave up on that idea of fighting alone. You scared me there."

She adverts her gaze and makes a bashful face. "I did that because I would rather have you far away from danger, Ben. Your words certainly hurt, but I saw an opportunity to protect you. I apologize for being so inconsiderate."

Protecting me via keeping me away? That's more considerate than anything. I definitely can't be mad at her.

"Come on, I insulted you. I deserved way worse than what you told me. As for staying away from the fight, that won't happen. I'm here to win."

Her eyes lock on mine again. "You voiced your heart, a decision which I prefer over any lie. You made some good points, but I will not abandon my oath. As for your will to fight... I was expecting such a reaction."

Her smile is one of the sweetest she ever gave me and I feel my heart racing.

"We are a perfect match in terms of stubbornness, aren't we?"

She sulks. "That is not a nice thing to say-"

She interrupts herself as I hold her closer and tighten my grip for a short moment. "Thank you. I'll face whatever is to come without hesitation now."

I let go with reluctance and stare at her fully red face. She doesn't answer but her expression is enough to tell me that she liked these words.

Saber... we grew closer than I thought we ever would, we even slept together (which is probably why I can still walk around) and we just have one more fight to face together. I'll let her see the true nature of the Holy Grail for herself. I wish I could have convinced her to change her wish before that, but it's too late. As for what will happen when she takes that hit, I have no idea. Maybe I will regret it later, but for now I have to move forward.

"Ben?"

She calls out to me, her head slightly tilted.

"Sorry, I was lost in thought. Maybe we should go watch over the temple right away."

A sudden pain stabs my left side and I flinch. She jogs to me. "What is it!?"

Her voice lacks its usual composure. I grab my left arm, angry at my stupid body.

"I'm okay! Let's just go."

I turn back and bow down after two steps, feeling like I'm going to puke. My wounds have healed up... it's just that my body can stand these bursts less and less. It turns out to be one of my most violent outbursts and I can barely feel her taking my right arm and laying me down on the bench. During a small break between waves, I manage to open my eyes and notice that my head is on her lap. I'm not sure if that information calms me down or just drives my heartbeat crazier. My attempt at speaking turns into a weak groan. She frowns and puts a hand on my forehead.

"Try to calm down, Ben. I will contain it as well as I can. Close your eyes."

"We... have... to go..."

"We will go nowhere as of now. You need to rest!"

I want to protest but my body has stopped obeying me. I follow her command and focus on the energy flow she is sending through her hands. The pain lowers but her action results in a wave of fatigue that takes me quickly, numbing all sensations at once.

-.-.-.-

I don't remember anything from that sleep and when I wake up, the sky is dark.

"Night...? What?"

The hard wood against the back of my head tells me that I'm no longer in Saber's lap. For a second I'm afraid she has left without me, but I soon notice her standing a few meters away, looking at a direction with concern.

"Saber?"

She answers without turning her head. "It will start soon."

That short sentence gets my gears running for sure and I stand up in a panic. "Wait, what!? Why didn't you wake me up?"

She turns to me with a sheepish look. "I was just about to do so! Worry not, the phenomenon started a short moment ago."

"Damn, and I slept for the whole afternoon..."

"Ben... are you all right?"

Frustration fills my mind, and I speak louder than I intended to. "I'm not! I completely wasted our last peaceful time together!"

She gives me an incredulous look. "That is... not what I was referring to."

I walk to her side and understand what caught her attention. The sky reddened above Ryudou temple and the air got even heavier than this morning. I frown.

"The Grail is going to appear soon, right?"

"Yes."

I can't help but grumble again. "Can't believe I missed half a day and made you wait alone."

"You should focus on what is to come, Ben. Besides, I did not mind watching over you. I treated your pain as well as I could without using too much of my energy, slowly. Now you can walk around again, thus it was not a wasted afternoon."

Now that she mentions it, the pain became much more bearable. I sigh. "Thank you. I still feel guilty about this, but I'm glad you helped me. I should be able to fight."

I pause. "No... I _must_ fight. There is no should or could there. There can't be."

Her direct stare is as intimidating as ever, but I have learned to cope with it.

"Will you help me accomplish my wish, Master?"

I want to scream that it won't happen.

"I will."

I want to... but her fierce smile annihilates my thinking process. She walks to me and takes my right cheek in her hand. I gulp. What is she up to now? I understand her intention a second before she does it. She gets on her toes and presses her lips against mine, shyly. The kiss only lasts a few seconds before she steps back. Her expression is the same as before and it takes me a while to recover.

"Saber... why?"

She said yesterday that I was making the parting harder, and now this?

"Consider this the memory I give you, as you did with the stuffed lion. Shall we go win this war?"

"S-Sure!"

She turns her back to me and arms herself while I engrave this moment in my confused brain, ignoring my burning cheeks.

-.-.-.-

The atmosphere keeps getting heavier as we approach the temple hill, replacing the warm feeling of her last move by a barely bearable tension. Now that we are standing at the bottom of the stairs, I can feel a massive amount of energy emanating from above. We stare at each other.

"Ben, do you have a specific plan?"

"We must first gauge Kirei's state of mind, but I think we will have to fight. Lancer looks very dangerous, so I'll leave him to you and try to deal with the priest. If I cannot kill him, I will protect myself until you are done with your own fight so that we can finish the job together."

She nods. "I agree with that strategy."

"How is your energy level?"

Her smile is confident. "I have recovered. The energy use from yesterday is replenished, and your treatment did not have any serious effect since I could spread it throughout half a day."

My own feels forced. "Good."

We ascend without meeting any obstacles other than an overwhelming tension in the air and the crater Archer caused back then. No one is guarding the gate but we still stop in front of it. I look at her and realize this is the last time we can talk. We will go back to our respective worlds tonight. Our story will only remain a cherished memory.

I can't read her expression. Would she run away with me if I asked her? Probably not. She is still holding to a wish that is going to be shattered in a couple of minutes. There are millions of things I want to tell her. How much I've grown to love her, how much I am sorry for not being able to tell the truth... Now is the last time I can do all that.

"Ben."

"What is it?"

"Can you promise something to me?"

"Of course."

"Please do not die tonight, whatever awaits us."

That absurd request is voiced with all the seriousness in the world. I take a deep breath and try to smile reassuringly.

"I promise. Let's go, Saber."

"Yes, partner."

We walk through the temple gate side by side. Now is not the time to be wistful. She is with me and that's all that matters.

-.-.-.-

To my surprise, no one is waiting for us in the courtyard. The place is as quiet as ominous, although there are craters scattered around. I wonder who fought here... We head to the source of the waves of energy which seems to be behind the building. I know there is a lake there.

"It is the same feeling as ten years ago... Be careful, Ben."

I gulp. "How can something called holy emanate such an ominous aura?"

She doesn't answer and we reach the lake in silence. The air here is so thick I'm pretty sure I could slice it with Yamato. The dark water itself is calm, for now, but we spot our goal further ahead. Far behind the temple, Kotomine stands in front of the Holy Grail, alone with...

"Ilya."

I feel my heart pulsating as we get closer. The vessel is hovering above the priest, naked and apparently unconscious. Behind her is a portal from which a dark matter is starting to flow.

Kirei stares at us with a content expression. "Welcome, last Master. I am glad you were able to survive to this point. As the supervisor, I am impressed by your journey."

My anger is quick to rise. "Cut out the crap, Kirei. I've had enough pointless chats for today."

He keeps his never-changing, creepy smile up. "The Holy Grail has been summoned, as promised. I am sure your Servant is eager to use it."

We both turn to Saber who is looking at the dark portal, bewildered.

"What is this?"

He gives her an impatient look. "I just said it. Don't you recognize it, Saber? I believe it merely looked different ten years ago."

She gets on guard before raising her voice. "Do not try to fool me, Kotomine Kirei! You said yourself that the disaster from back then was because of your twisted wish!"

He closes his eyes and smiles. I can tell he is savoring this instant. Disgusted by his joy, I ready myself for the big revelation.

"There might have been a small misunderstanding. I do not deny wishing for destruction but this is what the Holy Grail is in its essence."

She freezes and turns to me, expecting a reaction that does not come, then speaks again with less assurance. "Impossible. The Grail is a mighty vessel that shall grant anything to its possessor. That is what this bloody war is all about, and also why I became a Servant in the first place!"

The black mud stream escaping the hole seems calm for now but I doubt that will last. Kirei stares at it. "I lied neither about its power, nor its purpose. That thing is an infinite source of magical energy which can certainly make anything possible. However, it is tainted with a curse. The greatest of them all."

Her composure breaks along with my heart. "But... my wish... That is not what I was promised..."

He stares at her with delighted pity. "The Grail only knows one way of granting wishes, and that is through destruction. Did you think the world would change as soon as you would voice yours?"

He snorts. "Would someone wish for a world without fights, it would likely kill all humans in order to reach that."

She falls on her knees. "I was deceived..."

The priest, apparently bored with her already, turns to me. "Now, Benjamin, this is the ideal scenario for you."

Surprise brings my voice back. "... Sorry?"

"Your Servant's will is gone, thus you can make yours come true. Order her to drink the Grail's contents and she shall be yours in this world. You want to keep her, don't you?"

I can feel her stare without seeing it. Of course I want to, but...

 _"Will you help me accomplish my wish, Master?"_

Her words from earlier echo in my head. I take a deep breath. My decision is clear and easy to make.

"Saber. Stand up."

"Ben...?"

She does so, slowly. I never thought I'd see a hint of plea in her green eyes. It pisses me off.

"Destroy it. If that thing is just a pool of cursed energy, we do not need it."

She raises her invisible sword hesitantly. Kirei's smile is gone. "A pool that can still give you both what you want. Would you really pass on it? All these fights for such a ridiculous conclusion?"

Saber's assurance comes back. "Silence! We will not use a tool of destruction for our own desires."

I can still hear pain in her voice. Her whole world was just shattered. "Now step back, unholy priest."

He looks genuinely angry now. "A shame."

I only see a flying blue shadow before Lancer is on Saber. Their weapons collide in a deafening sound while our enemy speaks solemnly.

"You two have failed this war. In that case, I shall use the Grail myself. That will be rather violent, though."

I focus on him, ready to fight. "I won't let you do so, Kirei."

I can't tell who pushes whom further away but the two Servants disappear immediately, creating the setup we had planned. I face the last Master alone. I would feel relieved about that development if fear had not turned my sweat ice cold. I start channeling prana to my legs. There are about fifteen meters between us and I doubt he will allow me to close that gap easily.

"Yamato."

I summon the sheathed blade directly, as an observation round would be too risky.

"I am surprised about this turn of events."

His creepy cheerfulness came back quickly. I groan. "Surprised? You show us a magical killing machine and expect us not to stand in its way?"

He shakes his head slowly. The more I can keep him talking, the better. I might need Saber's help if she is done before us.

"Please, you can try to fool your partner with heroic words, but do not give me that nonsense. You are not one to care about saving people. That fact was proven as soon as you took an innocent's life for your own benefit."

His words aggravate my growing headache. "Don't talk like you know me!"

Damn, I really suck at finding counterarguments to his assumptions, probably because they are close to the truth. He stares at the direction our Servants ran to.

"Saber suits that profile more, which makes you two an interesting mismatched duo. Why do you desire to destroy the Holy Grail, intruding Master?"

I put the sheath to my side and take out my katana. "I do this for her."

"The only thing you will accomplish is sending her back to her time, filled with remorse and self-loathing. Giving her soul away for a corrupted vessel... Her whole existence is a delightful joke, isn't it?"

He allows himself a short laugh. "Destroying this is the worst thing you can do for her!"

My anger keeps on rising. "We will end this nonsensical war right now, Kirei. Try to brainwash me as you may, I won't change my mind."

He ponders. "Ah, unless... of course. I guess love really can alleviate the greatest selfishness. You really are... human."

That's it, he lost me. "Eh, yes, I am. Were you doubting it?"

More and more black mud is pouring around him while he answers calmly. "I thought you might be driven by a hidden ideal. You see, it is extremely rare to see usual humans among Magi. Their goals or motives are usually more idealistic than caring for the ones they love."

I guess that's a good, if not a bit harsh, description of what I am. After all, I come from a magic-less world. I smirk.

"Sorry to let you down."

"Oh, I am satisfied. I do love humans. They fight through existence holding to pointless values. Seeing those tainted or crumpling on the verge of their deaths is my greatest pleasure, like one would enjoy art. Call it twisted if you desire, but few love humans as much as I do."

I grit my teeth. "You are nuts..."

He plunges a hand in the black mud. It should hurt him, but as he bathed in the Grail contents ten years ago, he is completely immune to it.

"You will understand soon, Benjamin. The expression you will make when you lose everything before dying should be entertaining enough."

The black mud advances towards me on his command.

 **INTERLUDE - SABER**

"Why are you doing this, Lancer?"

Saber did not have to lead him to the front courtyard as he followed her naturally. Now the two knights are facing each other. She is holding her invisible sword upright while her opponent's lance is pointed straight ahead. He looks like a panther ready to leap. His red eyes show surprise.

"Doing what, Saber? Fighting you? I hope you aren't being serious."

As she is still shaken by the priest's revelations, her voice is louder than usual. "You also beheld it. We fought for a poisonous gift! How can you still face me when the possibility for us to grant any wish has vanished, or did not even exist in the first place?"

He answers with a savage grin. "I think I made that clear enough. I am here to fight, period."

He is on her in a second and delivers a barrage of piercing strikes. She can parry them all without much trouble when acting defensively, but trying to get through is going to be another story.

"This war is meaningless!"

She shouts that while doing a large swing that repels his lance and forces him to step back. His smile is gone. "Do not take this from me. I have endured all this crap because I wished for a fight to the death. I never cared for the Grail."

"You just fought... to fight?"

His tone echoes with annoyance. "As expected from a knight. Now wake up and face me with all your might, as you promised this morning. Take it as your last task as a Servant or a thrilling duel, but do _not_ let me down."

His passion makes her realize how weak she is being. She was certainly deceived, but as the king of knights, she can only honor one willing for a fair duel. She tightens the grip on her sword and speaks in a much more motivated voice.

"Very well. You have my apologies for disrespecting your dearest wish. I, Arturia Pendragon, shall defeat you now, Cu Chulainn."

He sighs exaggeratedly. "Geez, formal knights are too serious for my taste."

His expression lights up considerably. "That's more like it, though. Don't die too quickly!"

Her now calmer mind analyzes the situation. Gae Bolg has a powerful curse but surviving it once taught her two crucial facts: it can be avoided and he must announce its name before unleashing the Noble Phantasm. With that in mind, she should be able to beat him as long as her focus never wavers. Her Master's face flashes in her mind one last time before the two weapons clash.

It does not take her long to notice a difference. Was he holding back the last time? His strength is incomparable to what he showed before. She could overpower him easily on their first duel, but now she even has trouble getting to the ideal distance for her sword. A spear has an obvious reach advantage that can be turned against its owner if one manages to step in their space... in theory. Lancer's agility allows him to maintain that distance at all times, stepping back without giving ground. He is well aware of her strength. Still, he cannot land a hit either. Save for the odd painful burst due to her Master's condition, her energy is at its peak. Her instinct and skills make a solid counter to Lancer's superior speed.

He thrusts at her face. She dodges to the right and strikes back immediately. The enemy retreats just enough and the lance is swung horizontally. Repelled. She takes one step closer while it attacks from the opposite direction like a raging whirlwind. Repelled. He manages to step back using the momentum but she got used to that. She tries to force through with a heavy vertical strike. He sees the danger and jumps back. They are still gauging each other, though she can tell that she won't win without going all out. His expression is delighted.

"I knew you wouldn't let me down, Saber."

She catches herself smiling along, fiercely. "And I did not expect any less from you."

She lowers her body, ready to strike. Their stares lock before they take off simultaneously and collide again. His moves flow perfectly at high speed while her heavier hits land when and where it matters, deflecting his deadly attacks every time. Soon it becomes obvious that she will not break his defense without taking greater risks. After sending the tip of the spear upwards, she goes for a low kick to make him lose his balance. That takes him off guard and he retreats again. However, this was not done as safely as his previous jumps, which gives her a momentum advantage. Holding Excalibur with both hands, she follows the motion and catches up to him with a heavy strike, releasing extra energy.

"Guh!"

He blocks it with a groan. The two aren't on the same level when it comes to pure strength and it is her turn to deliver a barrage of deadly strikes. He dodges some and parries others but soon finds himself overwhelmed.

The sudden focus in his eyes warns her before he retaliates and launches a quick attack out of nowhere. The tip of the spear goes for her head and she has to block it. The warmup is definitely far behind now, as that kind of strike could have taken down someone with slower reflexes easily. Her momentum is lost. While she is recovering her balance, he takes another step back while his energy rises. This is...

"Gae..."

She unleashes the wind barrier in an instant. The cursed lance approaches at high speed.

 **INTERLUDE OUT**

I stand still, observing how the pink cylinder I just cast reacts to the Unholy Grail contents. The black substance collides against it like a water wave. It is blocked, to my relief. I did use one of my stronger barriers.

"Simple protection spells cannot withstand the greatest curse this world has to offer. You are naive, Benjamin."

As soon as his amused voice echoes, the barrier starts crumbling. It is not being shattered as if it was struck down but dissolving. As much as that vision creeps me out, it gives me more time to react. If I can't move forward, the only way is above, as risky as it is. I channel energy into my legs while ignoring the latent pain as much as I can. Then, as the mud is starting to break through, I run a couple of steps and jump high in the air towards Kirei. His eyes follow my motion while a long, thin blade appears in his left hand.

A black key... Those are used by the Church Agents. If I recall correctly, its main use is being thrown. He does exactly that, and I put my right hand in its way.

"Protège!"

The weapon is repelled but the throw was so powerful that my trajectory seems affected in a bad way. I still should be able to land safely... if he doesn't throw another one, which he immediately does. The second limited barrier made out of surprise shatters, barely slowing down the blade that proceeds to slash my right arm.

"Agh!"

The wound is minor but the shock affects my jump even more. I look at my new landing spot and only see darkness. I will die if I touch the ground. The situation calls for speed and power, which I can pull off given the state of my seal. I mentally apologize to my body.

"Protège des énergies négatives!"

I swear I can hear my left side scream in protest, but it worked. The ground below turns pink as I summon a horizontal barrier to hover above the pool of death. I land on it safely, aware that it will crumble too in mere seconds. That's all I need to run to him though, Yamato still in hand. He doesn't throw anything at me and waits patiently. I jump off my fragile platform and face him.

"Un mur sera révélé."

I cast my strongest barrier, the one that can even slow a Servant down, behind me. A large wall materializes between us two and most of the mud. I point my blade at him.

"Just the two of us now."

A smile. "Very well."

His hands disappear in his coat for an instant. What comes out is more blades. Three in each hand, precisely, worn like claws. I gulp. Can I really beat that guy? Wake up, Ben. It's not about being able to do it. I must do it if I want a chance to ever see her again. His content expression stays up.

"Acting heroic on a whim... Stop fooling yourself, boy."

I don't have the time for pointless debates. My body is already waving a flag that reads "we won't pass the night" frantically, and we haven't even exchanged blows yet. That changes soon, though, as he runs to me. His magically enhanced speed contrasts so much with his usual calmness that he almost catches me off guard.

His blades aren't as dangerous as mine but the fact there are six of them quickly becomes a problem. After parrying his first attacks, I have to cast a limited barrier to end a succession of fast hits, repelling his left claw. That apparently surprises him, which allows me to jump back. He follows suit, his body lowered to give less spots to aim for.

"Brûle!"

As my fireball flies to him, he crosses his claws in front of his face for protection. The spell hits them without much effect and he barely slows down. My elemental magic is definitely too weak... The right claw goes straight to my chest but I manage to duck under it and try to slash him vertically. He jerks his body back just enough to avoid it while the other claw comes from the side. A barrier stops it again but he doesn't lose his rhythm this time. The first claw comes back at me. I draw the sheath and hit it, breaking one blade. I take the opportunity to step in his space and try to cut his side. I don't have enough room to deliver a powerful strike so I barely scratch him.

Our faces are now centimeters apart, yet I can't decipher his expression. Before I can consider my next move, he speaks up. "You don't have a reason to fight me."

His head bows back, then I see stars while feeling him retreat. A headbutt? My blurry vision barely registers him throwing one blade from the broken claw at me.

"Protège!"

The barrier stops it, but he throws another one right behind it. It gets through easily and pierces my right shoulder, adding more pain to the one I was unconsciously suppressing. I remove the weapon with a groan while he runs to me again. His attack is too optimistic, but I understand why too late. His claw stops milimeters away from my newly made barrier and he makes me fall flat with a low kick. He is way too fast! This is nothing like Leysritt or Rin, I just can't keep up with that guy.

As soon as I land on my back, the three remaining blades pierce my guts. His face shows clear boredom now. This is how I end... pathetic.

"You made all the wrong calls right at the end. How disappointing."

I try to speak but blood escapes from my mouth instead. Still kneeling over me, he continues his sermon. "You had what you wanted within your reach. All you had to do was to make her drink from the vessel. You gave up on your goal, and now you are sacrificing yourself for nothing."

He stands and retreats his weapon. This is even worse than Archer's arrows back then. My body had the decency of passing out but this time my insides are on fire.

"I will admit that I do not understand you. If love was your motivation, you would not fight for something that meant her disappearance. No!"

I try to reach for my blade but he kicks it away from my hand, towards the barrier that will not hold for much longer.

"I do not think you are hiding a deeper motive either. It just seems that you are a confused idiot."

The worst part is that I totally agree with him on this particular point.

"Shut... up..."

I focus on my chaotic prana flow and my link to Saber. I have a trump card that he doesn't know about... As long as he doesn't cut off my head, I can use Avalon to some extent.

"Your wall won't hold for much longer."

He steps back. That sadistic personality is actually helping me. As my gut wounds start to heal, I stand up with difficulty. I close my eyes and picture the golden sheath in my mind. The wounds on my arm and shoulder disappear in an instant while the lower one becomes more bearable. He is still going to kick my ass, but at least I can stand. He frowns.

"... Regeneration? You don't have the skill to use such a high level magic."

His stare locks on my left shoulder. "Which means it is thanks to this or your Servant."

He dashes at me. I try to recall what I did to Pierre's sword earlier. My prana bursts when I cast a barrier that repels the claw and shatters the three blades. I did it!

I hear a weird noise coming from my right and jump away. Some of the mud got around the barrier and he tried to make it sneak up on me. He anticipates my escape and accompanies my motion. His now useless blades thrown away, he punches me in the chest before I can react. His fist twists against my shirt to make more internal damage before I'm sent flying backwards.

"Pro... tège..."

I cast a weak vertical barrier behind me which prevents me from falling on the ground. My breath has turned ragged and much heavier. Did he damage a lung? He stares at me silently while I loosen my seal further, almost as far as when I fought Rin. The damage gets repaired as my energy rises but I know I'm just buying time.

"Kiritsugu had the same kind of annoying trick... I guess it really is linked to Saber."

Hearing him say her name angers me. My emotions must be written on my face because he smiles. "That pathetic breakdown of hers in front of the Holy Grail will be your last memory of her. Isn't it a suitable conclusion?"

I know he is provoking me, but my brain is burning right now. Loosening the seal that far has an impact on my thinking process. The face she made earlier, the plea in her green eyes, both fill my mind and take over everything else.

"Not... the last..."

His voice is back to cheerful. "Now this is a good expression."

The pink wall I set up to restrain the black mud disappears for good.

 **INTERLUDE - SABER**

"BOLG!"

The Noble Phantasm is named as the red lance thrusts forward. Time freezes for the two knights.

The raging wind caused by her now visible sword answers to that energy in kind. However, she knows there is no notion of blocking or dodging that attack directly. The lance reverses cause and effect and will end in her heart if she tries such moves. There is only one solution: fighting back.

She raises Excalibur with both hands above her head before striking down, releasing additional energy to make it as strong as needed. The ground explodes, sending stone tiles flying between them. She hit in front of him to stop his charge and it worked. The wind sends him back where he came from and some rocks hurt him along. His forehead is bleeding now, making his angry expression only more threatening. Of course that last maneuver was not without effect on her either. She would like to chase him down immediately but she needs to catch her breath and recover.

"You defeated it again... You are terrifying."

She smiles again. That man really stumbled upon a Master that did not match his personality. Without her concern for Ben, she would greatly enjoy a duel like this.

"Not any less than you. Besides, I am positive that you are far from done."

His beast-like grin comes back. "Ha! You bet I am."

A silent groan escapes her lips as she feels a sharp burst of energy in her. Her Master is also fighting on the edge of death. She has to kill Lancer soon. The confrontation resumes as they run at each other simultaneously. Saber's released weapon should overpower her opponent's in theory, but she understood long ago that this man had reached a level beyond calculations. He gives back every blow and moves around to avoid the ones he cannot block. His confidence has not lowered a bit since the demise of his Noble Phantasm and he is probably waiting for an opportunity to use it again.

The clash goes on without a visible ascendency, as the few hits that connect are not decisive. As focused as Saber is, it is becoming progessively harder for her to ignore the uneasiness in her heart. Something is wrong, very wrong. It is not about her own battle, but her instinct screaming that she should not have left her Master alone.

It does not take long for the horror to dawn on her. As she and Lancer are a few meters apart, something catches their attention and their heads turn towards the temple at the same time. Lancer's voice is confused.

"What...? A Servant?"

Then it happens.

"Agh!"

She clenches her fist against her chest and almost falls to her knees. A massive amount of energy emanates from her without control, making her prana overflow. She focuses on staying conscious as the enemy could strike. For now, though, he is just staring at her.

"Hmm, not quite. Your Master's doing, it seems. I think he is going to explode soon, don't you, Saber?"

Rage fills her spirit. She must rescue him now! Ignoring her enemy and leaving all reason behind, she starts to run. She will not allow him to die, not like this.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?"

The red spear enters her field of vision.

 _"Move out of my way!"_

She puts all her might in a blind strike. It is blocked before the shockwave sends Lancer flying away. She turns towards him, slowly. He managed to land on his feet and his armor has dents on multiple spots.

"What the hell? Is that your actual strength?"

She barely registers his words and raises her sword. The intense pain she should be feeling is obliterated by her passionate rage. The knight in blue dashes at her. At this point she only sees him as an annoying insect. Her sword glows golden and she delivers a large horizontal swing that sends a wave of light to her opponent. His agility saves him from being annihilated on the spot, but his state isn't good when he lands. His red eyes show fear for the first time. Her voice resonates with power as much as her whole self.

"Die fighting or run away, though act fast. You are in my way!"

Lancer glares at her. "Is that so? Then, I will end this now."

He retreats too far away to be a threat, then he starts sprinting while his energy rises. This is his final move, probably his most powerful one as well. He jumps high in the air.

"Farewell, Lancer. Let us duel again in another life."

"Gae..."

The sword glows bright as she aims for the easy target.

"EX... CALIBUR!"

"BOLG-"

As he starts throwing his lance, a giant ray of holy light engulfs him and pierces the red sky. Panting, she makes sure that he indeed vanished before running back behind the temple, expecting the worst.

"Ben!"

-.-.-.-

The scenery that awaits her is apocalyptic. A pink dome was cast in front of the Holy Grail. It looks much stronger than the ones she has become accustomed to, which is good because the black substance is surrounding it entirely, eager to devour what is inside.

But what is inside? She can barely see anything and approaching that mud is a bold idea. The only thing she knows is that her Master is alive, for now.

"Urgh!'

She falls to her knees, unable to resist to the overwhelming prana flow that was aggravated by the use of her Noble Phantasm.

The Servant closes her eyes and tries to calm down, feeling useless.

 **INTERLUDE OUT**

This is bad. No matter how much I can heal myself, I cannot defeat Kirei in close combat and the mud is approaching. Yamato was caught in it before I could react. I bid it a mental adieu that makes me feel nauseous. The priest is unarmed as well but that does not make him any less dangerous. A martial arts expert that can control that curse... What am I even doing here? My last hope is for Saber to win soon and come to my rescue.

It pisses me off. Did I really go through all this to get humiliated by a sadist at the very end? No. I will fight him with pride. I take a stance. His haunting smile stays up as he dashes to me. If I don't become more offensive, I will be a mere punching bag. He is greeted by a vertical barrier and stops right in front of it.

"Ridiculous. Is that your only trick?"

He throws a terrifying punch that shatters it easily. It's okay though, as its purpose was to give me more time for preparations.

"Protège."

I recall that sensation from this morning in the dojo before going for his face with my right fist. His left one goes to block me, which is precisely what I want. I cast the limited barrier a few centimeters away from my fist. The repelling magic is so strong that Kirei's arm bends back and twists with a cracking sound. Broken. He regroups immediately and steps away.

"What...?"  
The cost in energy is heavy but it works! I run after him and channel more prana in my arms. His useless limb now dangling, he raises his right arm. I can do this. I decide to punch his belly. With a similar spell, it should send him into the atmosphere. I use the same tactic but this time he dodges, arching back his body just enough. He figured out the exact reach of my attack with that single blow. What a monster...

His right hand descends like a guillotine blade before I can ever think about reacting and hits my wrist. The pain that follows is so sharp it makes me wonder if he didn't actually cut it off.

"Ugh, you-"

I prepare another blow immediately. If my right wrist is broken, I will simply use my left one.

"You are forgetting something."

Said something jumps on my back. I cannot contain a yell of pain. I didn't realize the mud had moved that far! Now my back is burning like hell, which soon becomes less of a concern as my enemy's valid hand grabs my throat and lifts me up. The substance retreats. From what I can see, it's now surrounding us. He's probably commanded it to stay away to torture me for a bit longer.

"It's over. Rejecting one's own deepest desires only leads to self-destruction."

He looks delighted. I can't imagine this being my last memory of the war. I prepare a fire spell but he feels it and tightens his grip. I am starting to lack air.

"Just... finish me off... bastard..."

He throws me away and I land heavily on my back. Then he puts his foot on my chest. "You knew very well that keeping your arm in that state would consume you. There are limits to sacrifices, and normally they are easily reached for cold-blooded murderers like us. Is your life of any value for you?"

That brings a smile to my face. Even in my desperate situation, I manage to add a hint of sarcasm to my answer.

"I can't die so there is no value to give to it."

The foot pushes on me more as his smile disappears. "Is that so? Tell me, though, Benjamin, do you have any hope of seeing her again left?"

That much is obvious. I put as much will as I can gather in my words. "Of course. If you ever stop rambling, that is."

He bows down. "That is what I thought. I could kill you slowly and enjoy it greatly, but I just found a better way to pass time."

The valid hand extends. It extends towards...

"No, wait-"

He puts it on my left shoulder, making all my remaining assurance vanish.

"You can't- argh!"

I try to move but both of my hands get covered in black mud instantly. The burning sensation is quickly replaced by a dreadful numbness.

"What is it? You just said your life had no value. In that case, why don't you dive all the way into your degeneracy?"

He starts working on the knot.

"Stop... bastard..."

He ignores me and smirks. "This shall prove quite ironic. From now on, no matter if you lose or win, you will die soon from that prana overflow. You didn't even get to say farewell to her..."

In my last fully conscious moment, I realise how insane that man is. Furthermore, that I am as much. My hesitations and contradictions caused all this.

"Now, let me take that glimmer of hope from you!"

The seal is removed and thrown into the black sea. My vision gets engulfed in a white light.

-.-.-.-

"I know Magi are crazy people, but this is going way too far... What if you removed it by accident?"

"Oh, that can't happen. I have to willingly do that, otherwise it would be too dangerous. Other people can do it too if they know what they're doing."

"... What would happen if you took it off?"

"My body wouldn't take it, and I'd consume myself in a prana explosion. I would die, Rin. I guess that's a perfect weak spot to use."

"Why would you tell me such a thing!?"

Memories flash in my shattering mind.

"It's the only solution I could come up with. It is a burst, so use it VERY carefully. Also, do not take it off entirely, and don't play with it. Basically, don't touch that thing unless you're forced to. It's... not that safe."

Pierre. He will kick my ass if he finds out about what just happened.

A higher-pitched voice echoes.

"You do know that you are becoming a time bomb, don't you? You are just like me, although being human."

I answered with what I thought was confidence back then.

"As long I can fight, I will. If I must self-destruct at the end, so be it. It's our only chance of winning anyway."

"I knew you would say that..."

Ilya... I've failed your rescue. I wish I could apologize to you.

The scene changes.

 _"Don't touch it!"_

A red light. A golden-haired girl being thrown against a wall before giving me the saddest expression I've ever seen.

It switches to the same girl looking downcast on a quiet morning.

"I promised that I would not make you touch that thing again, but you had to do it..."

That girl is... She is the one I came to this world for.

"You have become more than a Master to me."

Saber. Below all the lies and mistakes lives a simple, original wish that I could barely make clear to her: making her happy. Saving her from her own distorted ideal and meeting the young woman lost in the king's armor. Did I accomplish all that? In some ways, I hope, but I also promised her I would not die here. I guess that was another lie, unintentional at least.

I don't want to drown in bitter memories and go back to my world. I did not tell her everything, I did not save her. I don't care if both of our existences are illusions, I love her. The priest's analysis was accurate but overly complex. It all comes down to whom I gave my heart to.

Wake up, body. I can't feel you anymore, but I know that my time hasn't come. I just have to open my eyes, to say anything, to escape that mental loop that I'm losing myself into.

 _"You are my partner. If you fall, I fall too."_

Then I refuse to fall now. My mouth opens.

"Protège."

-.-.-.-

The black mud on my hand is repelled. I don't know for how long I remained unconscious but the priest has backed away and is staring at me from afar. I stand up, slowly. The few wounds I had heal up in seconds, and I feel an insane amount of energy running inside me. I can even see small undulations in the air around.

"I must admit, this is quite something."

I barely hear his voice. All that matters for me now is to get back to her. I thought I would face an excruciating pain, but it's the complete opposite. I feel nothing but pure power, which is actually more worrisome than a physical reaction. I guess the time bomb is ticking for good now.

Our focused stares lock, ready for the last round. I extend a hand, and he raises his valid one. His smile vanishes.

"I told you before. Playing the hero card does not suit you."

The black mud starts converging on me, but I'm not worried about that.

"Enferme-nous... arène fatale."

The same dome I used against Rin is cast instantly around us, then expands while pushing away the Grail contents. Only he and I are facing now. His right arm glows as he runs a hand above his left one. The weird angle of his elbow is fixed up and he moves it to check its condition. That's right, he knows healing magic too. He then takes a stance.

"So be it. Let us hear your swan song, Benjamin."

Fed up with his ramblings, I cast a wall in front of me. With a simple hand motion, it moves to him at a speed that even surprises me. That's as simple as breathing at the moment. He tries to protect himself but the moving wall pushes him against the dome border. Before I can hope that it will crush him, he groans loudly and releases a wave of magical energy to free himself. That still must have hurt, though.

He has gone quiet, which is good because I can't talk right now. What remains of me is fully devoted to dealing with him as quickly as I can to get back to my Servant. As he starts running to me, I cast two other walls and send one at his face. I aim the second one at the direction he dodged to, and he can't avoid it. The second hit seems to hurt him even more. Good.

I don't feel my body but that sensation of power is thrilling. I am dying while feeling more alive than ever. I summon two other walls but he is ready. His right arm glows and he punches them both with an insane strength. Keeping his momentum, he reaches me instantly.

I'm not afraid of him anymore. I could take anyone or anything on right now, and that is proven by how easily I block his punch with my hand, adding a weak barrier to limit the damage.

"Guh, you-"

My other one goes for his chest while I cast a repelling barrier along with the hit to kill him for sure. His attempt of countering is dismissed by said barrier and he flies towards the dome border. I prepare myself to greet him back as he bounces against it like Rin did before I beat her. The surprise prevents him from doing anything more than crossing his arms in front of his face for protection.

My next punch, boosted by magic and the speed he flew back to me, sends him to the ground violently. I immediately kneel over him and start punching his disgusting face. I won't have to see his terrifying smile if I make it bloody enough. I keep punching him without caring about adding energy to my fists. I just want to hurt him as much as I can.

"She won."

His always calm voice echoes between two hits. The gears in my brain try to turn without much success.

"What?"

"Your Servant won. Perfect timing from her, I must admit. She will be sitting at the front row to see you consuming yourself."

I raise my hand once again. He is just trying to be an ass one last time. I don't care. He closes his eyes.

"Kill me if you wish so. Knowing that you've lost what you strived for is good enough for an ending."

Anger makes my mind boil further and I prepare a punch boosted with magic. I will smash his head this time.

My vision turns black for a second. What is this?

It turns black again. Then a burst of energy hits my whole body, the one I can still not feel at all.

"Ah?"

My fist won't move. All the energy that was flowing in my veins is escaping. Impossible!

He notices and rolls to his side while kicking me away. I try to stand up but only manage to get on my knees. My limbs aren't responding anymore. The pain hasn't awoken yet, but if it does, I will die on the spot for sure.

He slowly stands up. I did hurt him badly but he is still as alive as a walking corpse can be. Kirei died ten years ago but he is standing, and I failed at the last moment. It's hopeless. The energy is leaving like a torrent. The dome starts to disappear, which means I will drown in the Grail contents in an instant. I lock my eyes with his own. If I must die, I won't do it while looking at the ground.

His bloody face only makes his smirk more terrifying. "I take back what I said earlier: I could not have chosen a better Master to stand last. Watching you squirm is delightful."

I want to answer, but my mouth moves in vain. My body has given up and my mind is following. I look to my right and notice a lone silhouette beyond the black sea.

Saber. She can't possibly get through the mud since it is fatal to Servants. As Kirei said, she will see me fall. We failed... No, I did. As he said, I made all the wrong calls and ended up dying alone. I close my eyes. Seeing her standing that far away killed what remained of my will to do anything. I apologize to her mentally.

"Guh!"

That sound didn't come from me. I force my eyes to open and see the priest flinching in pain. I understand why as something flies to him and hits his back. Then a barrage of dark orbs hits him heavily. Those are... gandr shots. Kirei's voice fills with anger.

"Rin? That won't change anything. Die now."

He makes a hand motion and the black sea of death starts converging on me. I gather all that remains of my energy. I have to say the words or I will die. I manage to raise my arm with difficulty. My prana bursts one final time.

"PROTEGE ET REPOUSSE LES ENERGIE NEGATIVES!"

I give shape to a sphere in my head and cast it around the enemy.

"What are you-"

I scream from the bottom of my lungs and pray for my spell to hold as I send the sphere flying towards the dark portal, above Ilyasviel.

"SABER!"

The black mud reaches me and starts covering me. It's okay, I don't feel anything anyway. My partner runs to the Holy Grail and draws her sword. The golden light it emanates is as chaotic as my own energy, and maneuvering it seems difficult for her. With a yell, she unleashes a wave of light towards the sky.

My last vision of her is magnificent. The light goes above Ilya and hits the dark portal along with the priest, then pierces the night sky. The black mud vanishes with it and I end up lying on my back.

Someone is calling from far away. After what seems like an eternity, I manage to open my eyes again. She is kneeling next to me, looking more exhausted than ever. My still chaotic energy seems to be flowing into her, which must be unbearable.

"Sa... ber..."

"Ben! You are... You are... Where is your seal? How are you feeling?"

Each word is painful to voice, but there are things I must tell her before the end.

"It burned. I feel... nothing, Saber. No pain... nothing. You?"

She speaks loudly and fast, her usual composure thrown out the window. "I am fine! You must worry about yourself!"

She puts a hand on my chest and starts to channel energy. After a second, she gasps and her eyes start filling with tears.

"No... Ben... You promised..."

"I wasn't the one... to remove it, if that can reassure you. Saber... Don't think... I was reckless 'til the end, okay?"

I cough violently. Her hand sadly has no effect on my state. My consciousness is fading.

"Do not speak! We are going to heal you up, and you will survive! You promised me!"

"Let me talk... Saber. I must tell you something before the end."

She gulps and looks into my eyes. Her crying face is a heartbreaker and I know what I have to say won't make her feel better.

"I knew..."

"What did you know?"

Her hand squeezes my shirt.

"I knew the Grail was... corrupted."

"... What?"

She is obviously bewildered.

"Yes... from the start. I knew that we would probably destroy it along with our wishes."

"Why... Why didn't you tell me that? Why, Ben!?"

I manage to take her hand in mine. My voice is getting weaker as I speak. "Because I wanted you... to be happy. I wanted you to realize that your wish wasn't right without... without being aware that you couldn't grant it."

I pause to catch my breath. "I was... stupid. I failed my goal to help you, and you were still hurt in the end. I'm sorry... for my selfishness. I wanted you to give up on your insane ideal by yourself. Do you understand, Saber?"

Her tears roll without stopping. "No, I do not!"

Somehow my mouth curls into a smile. "You will, I'm sure. Try to forgive me if you ever can. All I wanted was to save you."

I feel like I'm drifting away entirely.

"Do not die on me! Benjamin!"

"One... last... thing..."

My hand fails to squeeze hers, drained of any strength.

"I love you."

I said it. My vision fades away.

 _"You cannot die!"_

That desperate scream is the last thing I hear from her while trying to suppress a childish hope about an answer to my confession.

I wish I had had more time with you, Saber. Sadly, I am afraid my own has come.

This is goodbye, partner.


	15. Epilogue : Dream Divergence

**Thank you for reading this story.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **EPILOGUE - DREAM DIVERGENCE**

I thought the trip back would be faster. I have no idea about the passing of time while my mind keeps drifting in a sea of obscure dreams. Sometimes I see her, although never clearly.

I told her what I wanted and I hope she understood. We both likely disappeared along with the world we existed in, but we were real during the Holy Grail War. I try to push away the idea that I won't see her again and keep dreaming, replaying nice and bitter memories without distinction.

Did I reach Arturia's heart, in the end? Did I bring a bit of happiness to her? I wish I had answers, but I will remain doubtful. It's too late now. The last thing I can do is wait patiently to go back to my world. I am not eager to do so, though. That ocean of reminiscences isn't half bad...

-.-.-.-

I wake up without opening my eyes. I can feel a blanket that goes up to my chin and a pillow behind my head. My sensations are all numb and I realize how heavy my own body is. I don't even need to try to move to know that I can't. There is no actual pain but I'm not sure this state is better. I groan, wondering where I am. Pierre didn't warn me about anything of the sort when we talked about my return.

"Finally awake?"

My brain processes what was said and who said it, but the answer is so absurd that it puts it away immediately. I must be still dreaming.

"Ben, I know you can hear me. Just groan again to confirm that."

I open my mouth and the voice that comes out is way too low and ragged to belong to me.

"I... hear you, Rin."

"Good. This will be easier if you can talk."

She sounds tired and upset.

"What... happened?"

Her answer comes out sharply. "No, I ask questions now. So listen and answer me without lies."

What the hell? It takes me a gigantic effort to open my eyes. The sunlight makes them squint for a few seconds before I can understand that we are in Rin's guest room, the one I slept in with...

My heart thumps once and I blink slowly. I slept with Saber here. Where is she? She must have disappeared after the battle, otherwise she would be with me. A Servant cannot remain in this world by themselves... I try to push that aside for now and stare at Rin. She is wearing her trademark glare, although any warmth it usually holds is gone. Her breathing makes an odd sound, which is probably due to the fact I pierced her lung.

"Now, answer honestly. Can you do that?"

"Yes."

I don't care about the situation. If she wants answers, so be it. Saber is gone and the war is over.

"What is your name?"

"Benjamin."

"Are you related in any way to the Association?"

"No."

"Did you kill Emiya Shirou and take his place?"

"Yes, I did."

"What for?"

My answers come out fast, in a robotic voice. I'm almost hoping that I will say something outrageous that will push her to finish me off.

"To get Saber."

"Did you know about her before the summoning?"

"Yes."

She crosses her arms. Her blue eyes shine with eagerness, no matter how hard she tries to hide it.

"Did you really know about the Grail being corrupt?"

"Yes. My plan was to destroy it from the start."

"How did you know?"

"I can't tell you."

"Tch. Then why didn't you warn any of us?"

"Because I didn't want Saber to know."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted her to deny her wish, not for it to shatter before she could fight for it."

She ponders before getting back to me. "You killed and put your life on the line only for that?"

"Yes."

There is a long pause.

"Are you a sorcerer?"

That takes me off guard. "Beg your pardon?"

"I did a lot of research on your case. You do not seem to exist in this world. At first I just thought you were a renegade, but the fact you always seemed to know things you shouldn't made me come to a conclusion."

No way...

"I think you are a user of the second great sorcery. Or a time traveler. You come from the future or another dimension."

She is completely serious. "You knew the setup of this war. That's why your guesses were always correct, that's why you found Saber's Master so easily. That's why you knew about the Grail and all the rest. That's why you lied so much to all of us. It was all because the truth was impossible to believe."

I never doubted the fact she was brilliant, but this is beyond all expectations. She runs a hand through her hair. "To be completely honest, Archer was the key to my epiphany. He comes from the future, as you probably know. You do not exist in his past life, which makes zero sense."

I can't come up with anything and that makes her impatient. "The truth, Ben. Am I right?"

"Mostly, yes."

Her eyes widen. It must be a big shock for her. She starts muttering to herself.

"No way... I pictured sorcerers as amazing spellcasters... this guy...?"

"Hey now."

She realizes I heard and gasps before blushing slightly. That behavior is more like her.

"Then what will happen, Ben? Are you going to disappear without a trace?"

That is a trick question. I could leave this world right now if I wanted to, but I need explanations on the war's aftermath.

"For now, I just want to know what happened, Rin."

I try to move but give up immediately.

"I never said the interrogation was over."

She walks to my side and sits on the bed, near my waist. Feeling her that close while not being able to escape is as embarrassing as terrifying, especially with that serious expression.

"Now, tell me. Why did you heal me up?"

"Do I need a reason?"

"Yes, idiot. I shot you in the back with the intent to kill you. There are limits to stupidity."

I sigh. There is no way I can say the truth without worsening my blushing.

"I tried to hate you but never could. It's not like you betrayed our pact."

Her eyes narrow. "Still nonsensical to me. How can your will be that random?"

I smile for the first time. "Good question, which I can't answer as I have no idea. Plus, I made the right call, since you saved me from Kirei."

She groans. Perhaps she was hoping that I hadn't noticed her back then.

"I saved the city, not you. There was no way I would miss out if I could stand. I walked all day and arrived just on time."

She stands back up. "Rest. We'll talk about the next step later."

"What? No! Tell me what happened!"

She stares at me and frowns. Her hesitation makes me fear what revelations await me.

"You want answers? Look at this first."

Without ceremony, she grabs the blanket and removes it from my body. My protest dies in my throat as a I look at it.

"What the..."

My torso, arms and hands are covered in black marks. My left side still has those veins due to my seal too. That combination makes an apocalyptic sight that I can't stand for more than seconds. I look back to her.

"What is this?"

"These marks were caused by the black mud that covered you at the end. Your back looks similar too. Without Saber's artifact and what we did, you would have died immediately."

"What 'we' did? Who is 'we'?"

My brain is heating up. She shakes her head. "Don't push yourself. I must process all this, so sleep for now."

Her hand hovers above my forehead as she casts a spell that sends me back to a deep sleep.

-.-.-.-

I wake up again, with no idea about how much time I was away. The sun is setting and Rin is back in my room.

"Rin... tell me..."

She doesn't look happier than the previous time. "You came here knowing what the Grail was and yet didn't warn anyone. You do realize that you risked countless innocents' lives by holding that information, don't you?"

"I know that. The war would have taken place anyway, though. Would you have believed me?"

She considers that for a moment. "Given how many proofs you would have been able to show, I could have. Then we could have worked together in order to stop the whole thing instead of fighting meaninglessly."

I manage to smirk. "That implies our Servants would have accepted."

She sighs. "That's a fair point... It was still very selfish."

"I told you, Rin. I came here for Saber. Judge me all you want, I don't care anymore."

We glare at each other for a moment before I resume. "Also, preventing it means killing Ilya. I wouldn't have done that. Did she survive?"

"You wouldn't hurt that girl although you killed Emiya without hesitating? She tried to slay us all countless times!"

"She is a good person at heart."

She walks to my side without a word and looks down on me. "I should finish you off, you ungrateful, lying, absurd jerk."

She extends a hand. I still can't move and start panicking.

"Wait, no! What happened yesterday!? Tell me!"

"Yesterday? You've been in this bed for a week."

With that, she puts me to sleep again.

-.-.-.-

I wake up without opening my eyes. My body is still very heavy but I feel like I could try to move. My fingers answer slowly, then I try to lift my right arm. It turns out to be a gigantic effort, but I can raise it and look at all the marks on it. There is an odd one on my hand, though.

The Command Spell is still visible, albeit barely. Wait, how is that even possible...?

My weak limb starts dropping back to the bed before getting caught by a soft, slender hand. I turn my head with difficulty and blink a few times to confirm that I am not going insane.

The emerald stare tells me there are no doubts to have, though. "Do not push yourself, please, Ben."

"S-Saber!?"

She softly puts back my arm on the bed and gives me a small smile. "Yes."

I contemplate her in disbelief. After the initial shock, I notice that she looks beyond exhausted. Her eyes lacks their usual gleam, her hair isn't done and she is even paler than before. The morning sunlight makes her resemble a ghost.

"Are you... okay?"

"I am still in this world. That is the most positive description I can give you, sadly."

My concern is overridden by a question popping to my mind. "Why didn't I see you before now? All that I had was Rin tormenting me."

She pouts slightly. I had almost forgotten how cute she could be. "I was never awake at the same time as you, and Rin wanted to 'extract info' from you before anything. She said it was only fair since we are using her home. I did not have the strength to stop her anyway. I have been resting as much as you."

She tilts her head. "What did she ask?"

I'm glad Rin didn't tell her. If anyone must reveal my origins to her, that will be me. Now is not the time, though.

"She wanted the truth about me. I guess she is satisfied since she didn't finish me off."

She huffs. Even her voice is smaller than usual. It really saddens me, as much as I'm beyond happy to see her again.

"Do not joke about that. You fail to realize how lucky you are to be still alive."

"All right. Then, tell me what happened. With details."

She keeps a depressed expression throughout the whole story. "Very well. You were almost entirely covered in the Grail contents. Fortunately I could destroy it immediately, but the damage done was... I could not even stare at your body after you passed out. The combination of your seal's disappearance and that substance just... destroyed it. There is no other word."

She looks at the door. "Rin showed a greater strength of mind than I back then. She shook me out of my breakdown and ordered me to carry you to her house while she took care of Ilyasviel."

"Is Ilya alive?"

She smiles. "Yes. You saved her."

That praise doesn't touch me much. Did I save anyone, honestly?

"While we brought you here, I talked about Avalon to Rin. That made her understand why you had survived Archer's arrows, and why you were... still breathing."

Her voice gets more emotional as she goes on. "Once everyone was safe, I decided I would use all my remaining energy to try to save you. I had little hope of success since your seal did not exist anymore. However, Rin did not let me do that. We spent three days taking turns to heal you up and she found a... solution."

Her silence upsets me. "What solution? Tell me, Saber!"

She shakes her head. "I apologize, Ben, but she wants to elaborate on it herself. I am also positive she will do it much better than I. To summarize it, your life and my existence are now fully connected."

What does that even mean?

"Then, uh... I guess I will wait for her to explain."

After a long silence, her hand goes to my chest. "Master, I am deeply sorry."

I frown. "What for?"

"I could not save you. I defeated Lancer but your energy was so chaotic that it bound me... I could only watch from afar and hope that you would survive. If I had been stronger, you would still have your seal."

I take her hand in my left one, which takes me several tries and gives me time to think of an answer. "I'm at fault for being reckless and too weak, Saber. That black substance is also fatal for Servants so you had no choice. We are both alive and that's all that matters."

"But-"

"No. This topic is closed. Also, I have one last order for you."

"An order? I shall do my best."

I look into her eyes and speak with as much conviction as I can. "Don't call me Master anymore. Ever."

Her eyes widen. "Ben...? Why? I am your sword, and your shield!"

"The war is over. You are my partner. I don't want to hear that word anymore."

She stays silent for a bit. "I can do that, certainly..."

"Saber?"

Her eyelids try to fight against incoming tears.

"I am... sorry... I feel lost..."

They quickly surrender. "You told me you knew... and that I would understand... I think I did, partly, but..."

I squeeze her hand gently while she goes on. "You wanted to protect me from having my wish... destroyed. My oath was perhaps foolish in the eyes of some, but it was what kept me going."

"I was selfish in my attempt to save you."

I realize that now. "I mean, I should have told you right away and we could have worked on some sort of solution."

She slowly shakes her head. "There is... no point in ruing that. Whatever the way it happened, the result is the same. My path was apparently fated to meet an abrupt ending in any case."

There is a long silence. I can't find any words of comfort, no matter how hard I try.

"Can I stay with you?"

I almost don't hear her quiet question.

"What do you mean?"

She's avoiding my stare now. "It is a selfish request, but I... I just lost my reason to be what I am, thus I would like to stay with you."

There's no way I would refuse, but something doesn't compute. "Wait... how can you stay in this world without the Grail? How are you still even here?"

She makes a difficult expression. "It is linked to what Rin did. Basically, the energy level you possess without your seal is enough to keep me in this world. Fighting would be hard, but maintaining my existence is possible."

That elevates my spirits considerably. "Really? That's awesome! You don't have to ask to stay. I want you by my side."

I feel grateful for having more time with her, even in that state. She blushes heavily. "That... makes me happy, but it is more complicated than that."

She stands up. "Rin will explain everything to you when she gets back from school, hopefully. Please rest for now."

I sigh. "Not like I have a choice."

Her eyes still red, she bows over me and kisses my forehead. "Thank you. I will stay at your side until the end."

She walks away and leaves me with a frozen brain. That was...

I try to lift my arm again and close my fist once. My sensations are still numb but my body doesn't feel as heavy as earlier.

"Until the end...?"

-.-.-.-

"You didn't tell him, right?"

"I did not. I merely said that our existences were connected."

After getting used to the setting sun's light, I see Rin and Saber standing in front of my bed. My partner still looks as unenergetic but our host is staring at me fiercely, still in her school uniform.

"Ah, our hero woke up. How are you feeling?"

I ignore the sarcasm and try to move my hands with success. I give her a weak thumb up. "I still feel like I weigh several tons but I'm getting better."

She huffs. "You surely are obstinate. At least our hard work didn't go to waste."

"Will you finally tell me what you guys did?"

My tone is blunt but I am tired of waiting. She looks at Saber, then back to me. "All right, Ben. I was about to do it so it's good you have the will to hear this. Bear with me and don't interrupt too much."

I nod silently, eager to know. She takes a breath and raises a finger, as she often does when she enters explanation mode. It's a gesture I used to find cute, back in the days.

"I'll put it in simple terms. You died."

I frown. "... What?"

Saber's expression destroys my hope of this being a big joke.

"I said don't interrupt me!"

"Rin, do you have to put it like that?"

"Yes, Saber. Now, you must be wondering why you are still breathing. After your seal burned, you consumed yourself in a couple of minutes, like you had predicted. You would have died from that only with ease, but the Grail made sure that you would never stand back up too before Saber destroyed it."

I can only listen with attention. So far, nothing new.

"After we picked you up, I was really surprised that you were still alive, and she told me about Avalon. Once I had all the details and we brought you back here along with Ilyasviel, I had an idea. Before I get technical, I will state your condition simply."

After a small pause, she drops the bomb. "The only thing maintaining you is Avalon, and by extension, Saber. Without the healing factor of the artifact that is triggered by her own energy, your existence will end. You are a corpse maintained alive by an item. I might call you Ben the Lich now."

At least that's a badass nickname. When I think about it, it's perfectly logical. A million questions still pop in my head.

"I understand, but where is all the chaotic mana flow that should be emanating from me? Saber said the energy level was enough to keep her in this world."

Rin sighs. "You have little trouble taking that in... I think you don't realize how dire the situation is yet. As for your question, that is where it gets technical."

She walks to me and pokes my left shoulder. I flinch out of embarrassment.

"What now?"

"You can't see it without a mirror but I transplanted a seal on you. It regulates your flow so that Saber takes most of it in a less chaotic manner."

My eyes widen. "That can't be simple."

"It isn't. It took us days to set it up and find a sort of balance."

She looks at Saber and her expression darkens. "She went through a lot for you, Ben. She is still doing so."

The Servant sulks. "Rin! I shall be fine. Do not make him worry more than necessary."

My eyes meet hers. "Too late."

Rin gets back on track immediately. "Anyway, your body shut itself down at a point and that's why you're not in an excruciating pain, which is practical. You will never regain full mobility, but you should be able to walk around if things stay like this."

"Sounds good enough."

She frowns. "As for Saber, she has enough provided energy to stay in this world as long as she doesn't spend it much. She will be weaker than what you knew, and she will go through painful bursts regularly because of the nature of your connection. We stabilized it as much as we could and this is a result I didn't even think we would reach. Of course there are heavy drawbacks."

Regular painful bursts?

"Wait... I don't want Saber to suffer because of me."

The knight advances and adopts a lecturing tone. "I will stand it, Ben! I have accepted this state, so worry about your own for now."

I disapprove of that, but Rin is already speaking again. "I should mention that Ilyasviel insisted on putting some of her energy in it too. Two of the greatest Magi families tried to save you, Monsieur Jerk."

Ilya too? I lied to them all, yet they put all their will into saving me? I feel a wave of gratitude that is going to make me tear up if I don't speak.

"Ilya... Is she safe?"

She frowns. "Yes. Somehow Saber managed to not kill her with her attack and now she is resting in another room."

She walks back to her original spot and looks through the window while talking. "Now, Ben, I want to be perfectly clear. This balance won't hold forever. I bought you time, but a day will come when your energy will kill you. The seal will have a nasty release effect if it breaks, and you will probably explode. Literally."

Saber avoids my gaze. Time is all I need, honestly. "How do I make it as long as possible, then?"

"Don't do anything rough. This applies to you and Saber. Magic is out of the question too. Live like an old man and you might have a few months."

She looks back to us. "Physical transfer might help too. I don't need to explain that to you two, do I?"

I can't contain a small laugh while Saber's cheeks get crimson red. "Rin! This is inappropriate!"

She snickers. "Heh, it's an important point in any case. Now, to conclude all this..."

Her face turns a bit too serious for my taste. "There are a few problems, you see. Magi must hide their existence from civilians and you dying from a prana explosion would go against all rules. Even if you won't be here to face them, the consequences could be terrible. Also, if the Association hears about a roaming Servant, they will act accordingly."

I groan. I don't care about the Association at all. "Then we'll just keep quiet. You aren't going to report this, are you?"

She sulks. "Of course not. But still, are you certain this is what you want? I bought you time so that you could say goodbye properly, but continuing from this point will only be painful and dangerous. You two are walking time bombs."

Saber is flabbergasted. "Rin..."

I decide to ask her directly. "What is your opinion, Rin? What should we do?"

She answers without hesitating. "You died on the battlefield ten days ago. The wisest option is to release your Servant and let go."

"Damn, that's harsh. After putting so much effort in saving me, you want me to die?"

She is unable to stay emotionless and her voice breaks a bit. That reassures me, in a way. "I don't 'want' it! I'm just saying that it is the easiest call for everyone. You will go through hell if you decide to live like this."

I smile. "Hell is better than death, still. Saber?"

She answers my call with a pained face. "Rin, you may be right, but I have sworn to protect Ben. If he desires to live, I will look over him until the end."

I don't want her to stay only for my survival, though. "Will you be able to bear it? Don't stay only to make me live for a bit longer."

She shakes her head vehemently. "I want to stay because... because..."

She looks down. We follow her internal struggle with interest.

"I would prefer to stay with you."

That's it. She just thought about herself before her oath. It was partly because of the desperate situation, but I like that improvement. I still have a chance to make her happy.

Rin crosses her arms. I can't guess if she is satisfied or not. "I'm not really surprised, given how stubborn you two are."

I smirk. "Look who's talking..."

After a "hmph", she gets back at me. "As I said, the Association is your biggest threat. I won't turn you in but they are probably going to investigate on this war. Keep your head low and find a place that won't attract people."

Well, I can think of a very good location easily.

"Yeah, I got the hint, Rin. When must we be out?"

Again she doesn't hesitate. "As soon as you can walk. Obviously you will take Ilyasviel with you. There are too many murderers of innocents in this house for my taste."

She starts walking to the door and adds something. "By the way, she doesn't have much time remaining either. Her body was built to last until this war. She wasn't supposed to remain afterwards."

I already know that, but it hurts nonetheless. Rin shuts the door with energy and Saber looks at it, apparently shocked.

"That was quite harsh from her."

"She's had bad days recently too. I won't hold it against her, especially since she saved us."

She smiles. "You are right. Try to rest as much as you can so that we can leave her at peace soon, Ben."

-.-.-.-

The week passed peacefully. I started to regain mobility and managed to pay a visit to Ilya after a few days. She looked drained but agreed on coming with us when we would leave wholeheartedly. I was really glad to see her alive and I thanked her more than once for putting some of her energy in the seal. Apparently, cooperating with Rin was a huge deal for her.

As for the house owner, she mostly avoided us outside meals and didn't talk much. That awkward atmosphere didn't suit me at all so I focused on getting better as fast as I could to leave soon. Now I can walk slowly without getting tired and some of my sensations came back, along with painful bursts. Saber has been saying she was fine but I'm sure I caught her being in silent pain a few times.

In any case, we are leaving today. Rin is waiting for us in the entrance hall while we gather our stuff. There is nothing much and we will definitely need to shop before heading to our destination. Saber got her plush back and she was very happy about it. The atmosphere is really heavy and no words are said while we walk to the front of the house. The morning sun blinds me for a second.

Ilya simply makes a short reverence with a "Goodbye, Rin," that sounds more polite than gentle before heading to the street. Saber looks at both of us for a moment before speaking.

"Thank you for your help, Rin. I wish you a happy life."

"Goodbye, Saber. Take care of yourself."

The Servant grants her a small smile and bows before walking away. The two of us are left staring at each other awkwardly. A good friendship that crossed the border of enmity when we tried to kill each other off... There is no coming back, although I wish I could. Her stare is cold and it doesn't suit the person I've grown to appreciate.

"Bye, Rin. Thanks for your care."

I turn away before getting to emotional and start walking.

"Ben."

Back to her, then. Now a few meters away, her facade falls apart and she makes a depressed face.

"I... well, try to be safe."

That does it. I walk back to her at a brisk pace (well, as fast as I can, at least) and give her a hug that makes her panic.

"W-W-What are you doing now!?"

"I'm sorry for everything, Rin. I promise I won't forget you."

She stays still without pushing me away, and I let go of her after a moment. I take one last look at the best friend I made in this world. Her cheeks are fully red and her blue eyes are glaring at me for good measure.

"You are the worst."

She checks behind me, apparently gauging Saber's distance before whispering. "Will you go back to your world before the end?"

"Yes. But before that, I will accomplish my goal and make Saber happy."

She frowns. "You better do so, after the mess you made. Don't hurt her or I will personally chase you down."

Now that is the Rin I know. I haven't grinned like that in forever.

"I won't. Farewell, my friend."

This time I turn away for good, engraving her last smile in my memory.

-.-.-.-

Saber greets me with a suspicious glare. "What was that last gesture for, Ben?"

I scratch the back of my head while avoiding her eyes. "Eh, she saved us all. I know we tried to kill each other off, but I still consider her as a friend. I realized this when I had to say farewell."

"Is that so...?"

A singsong voice echoes. "Saber is jealous!"

Ilya happily waltzes around us, making me chuckle. Saber's reaction is to be expected.

"That is not true!"

The small girl turns to me. "So, Ben, are we going to my castle?"

"Yup. We will stop for groceries on our way. It's far away but it will be the safest place for us three."

She nods with enthusiasm. "Shopping sounds fun! Let's go!"

She runs ahead while Saber walks to my side. "Are you all right, Ben?"

"Yes. I do feel like Ilya just got the oddest parents ever, though."

She chuckles lightly. That's a rare occurrence. "That is one way of looking at it."

The more I think about it, the crazier the situation sounds. We all could die tomorrow. Ilya's longevity is at its end and Saber and I rely on a fragile balance.

"Is there a problem?"

I can't hide anything from her, can I?

"I'm just afraid of what awaits us."

"Benben!"

I look at Ilya. She stopped and turned back to us.

"I told you to stop using that nickname!"

She giggles. "You have no choice! I helped you stay alive using my energy so you are my Servant now!"

Saber gasps while I laugh. It sends a wave a pain through my body but it's worth it.

"I guess I am, Ilya."

"Of course, I knew I'd win eventually! Now let's go, you two are too slow!"

I feel a soft touch as my Servant links her arm to my right one. She then speaks in a reassuring voice.

"This is the path you chose. There is no point in being afraid when you are not alone."

She is right, I'm overthinking things. I look at the bright sky and smile from the bottom of my heart. I was given a chance to have more time in this world, and I won't spend it worrying.

"Then I won't be. I shall work on making my wish come true by myself."

Making her happy is still my priority.

She squeezes my arm lightly. "We shall."

We catch up to Ilya and head for the shopping district, ignoring the stares that are thrown at the odd trio we make.

 **INTERLUDE - SABER**

Once in the safety of the castle, they proceeded with living peacefully. Like Rin had predicted, Ben's state proved to be random but never quite good. As much as he tried to hide it, he suffered heavy bursts of prana and had to spend some days in bed. Saber had similar problems and regularly felt like she was going to collapse. They quickly found a few solutions. Ilyasviel drew a complex magical circle and performed a ritual with Ben every day in it, allowing her to channel some of her energy in him with a long spell. He refused at first because he knew that it would shorten her life even more, but she lectured him, saying that it was her decision. As for his link with Saber, they resorted on the physical way. They had done it already during the war and he showed much more motivation towards that. She blushes while thinking of it. It still embarrasses her, even if she cannot really say she minds. It does help stabilizing their link so there is really no complaint to make.

It has been three weeks. A snow storm hit the forest two days ago, for the joy of Ilyasviel and Ben. The small girl has been dragging him around to play and he followed as well as he could. For now Saber is in the room she shares with him, reading a book he bought her on their last shopping trip. He insisted to come along, probably tired of staying indoors. She cannot help throwing glances at the courtyard regularly to watch them play. Ilya runs around like a little kid and her "Servant" tries to keep up with little success. She smiles tenderly. Does she deserve such simple times?

Guilt wouldn't leave her mind at first. Her oath was a failure and seeking personal happiness sounded as absurd as tempting. She thought it was disrespectful for all the ones that had died for her, for the country she had destroyed.

Ben dismissed these doubts as soon as she voiced them. _"Atoning for your sins? Saber, you are out of the time loop. Taking some for yourself is free, so why would you refuse it?"_

He was right. The time she had gained was an opportunity to focus on herself, to focus on the one that she had pushed aside after pulling out the sword from the rock.

She led a country to ruin, yet a lot of people told her to not regret it because a true king does not look back. Behind him stand the people that trust him and his only path lies ahead.

She looks at the book and frowns. Does her wish make her a worse king than the one she was?

The door opens and Ben enters slowly. Her expression softens immediately as she greets him with a sweet smile.

"Damn, she is way too energetic for me. What's up?"

He takes a couple of steps towards her with the help of a cane they bought him. Saber thought he might feel insulted but he called it "awesome" and carried it everywhere after that.

"I was reading. Did you abandon Ilyasviel under a pile of snow?"

He raises an eyebrow. "I wish I had. We were wondering when you'd join and I said I would go ask you. It's more of an excuse to catch my breath, but..."

That makes her chuckle. "I see. Do you want me to join, then?"

"Yup. Have you made progress in the book?"

He stares at the item with curiosity.

"I am almost done. I shall postpone its ending to after our walk."

She closes the book titled "The Legend of King Arthur" and puts it on the nightstand before grabbing her white coat.

"'Walk' is a funny word for building an army of snowmen or having a snowball fight, because I'm afraid that's where Ilya's brain stopped."

She walks by his side, holding the arm that isn't using the cane. "Let us do as she wants for today. You are her Servant, after all."

-.-.-.-

As the weeks passed, Ilyasviel showed less and less energy. She hid it from Ben as much as she could but Saber was not fooled. The inevitable happened on a grey morning, as if the sky itself knew what was going on.

Ben and her are standing in the small girl's room, waiting for her to draw her last breath.

"I'm sorry, Ilya."

He apologizes for the hundredth time and the homonculus gives him a cute glare. "Stop saying that. I would not have lasted much longer anyway, so I'm glad I could be of use to you."

Saber watches the scene silently. She also grew close to the girl and she knows that this won't be easy for any of them.

"Still..."

"I was born as the Holy Grail vessel and I failed. I went here to avenge my family but my targets were already dead. This war was a joke from the beginning to the end..."

Her voice weakens. Ben sits on the bed and takes her hand. Her head soon lays on his shoulder.

"You two killed my Servant. I hated you at first, but you saved me from all the other ones that would have used me without mercy."

Saber cannot contain a small protest. "You did try to kill us a few times before that, Ilyasviel."

The small girl nods. "Hmhm, that's true. I thought that you had saved me because I was the vessel, but Benben told me that he liked me as a person before anything."

She smiles. "I'm glad I decided to check on you when you were shopping."

"And I'm glad I escaped Saber long enough for it to happen."

That makes the knight sulk. She knows he is just joking around, but she cannot help it.

"That is not a nice thing to say."

Ilyasviel's smile stays up. "Saber is nice too, for a Servant. These last weeks were the best moment of my life since Kiritsugu's departure."

That name brings back bitter memories that she pushes away. Now is not the time. A long silence follows, and Ben's expression becomes progressively harder to bear for her. The small girl speaks again, her voice quiet as a whisper.

"Worry about yourself instead of feeling sad for me, Benben. Without my energy, you will probably die sooner."

They are all well aware of that fact. He smiles at her. "I'll manage. I'm just going to miss you a lot."

Her small hand get a firm grip on his own. "Promise me you won't cry, okay?"

After an hesitation...

"Okay."

Her little finger perks up. "You didn't harm me as you promised on that day... You will keep that one too, right?"

He retreats his hand slightly to tangle his own finger with hers. "I promise."

Saber can barely hear these words, given how broken his voice is. It is unlikely that he will respect that pact, but she cannot possibly blame him for that.

"I'm just... going to rest for a bit. Please don't leave."

"I'm never leaving, Ilya."

The knight walks to the bed and sits next to them before removing a hair strand from Ilyasviel's face. She always found the Einzberns' white hair fascinating.

"I will also stay at your side, Ilyasviel. You saved us as much as we saved you, and you have my deepest gratitude for that."

A weak nod. "I miss... Berserker..."

The red eyes close to never open again. Her breathing slows down and stops after a moment that seems to last forever. A water drop hits her cheek.

"I lied again, didn't I?"

She looks at Ben's crying face and feels her own eyes watering.

-.-.-.-

They both contemplate the grave while the sun is setting. Its location was obvious for them, and now Ilyasviel von Einzbern lies at the side of her two maids.

"At least she faced a more peaceful death..."

She says so while holding firmly to Ben's arm.

"Yes..."

After a long silence, he speaks up. "She was right. Without her help, I don't think we will hold up for too long."

She does not like that. The situation is not new, but the weeks she spent with him have made its inevitable conclusion harder to face.

Hearing no answer, he turns to her. "Saber."

It looks like he has something important to say. Her heartbeat accelerates.

"Yes?"

"There is one more thing I want to do. Will you follow me?"

She gives him a fierce nod. "Always."

They turn away from the grave where a stuffed lion sits.

 **INTERLUDE OUT**

There was one thing. A small detail I checked with Pierre during my training, out of curiosity.

"Did you only recreate Fuyuki and its surroundings?"

"Good question. It turns out that the story's creator liked the idea of having the actual Association implemented too. I doubt any player will travel there, but the organization exists, and its surroundings too."

I asked him a more precise question, which made him smile. "Oh, yes, we included that location too. Planning something?"

"Nah, just curious."

A soft voice echoes. "Ben? Are you all right?"

I flinch and open my eyes. Saber is sitting to my right, near the plane window.

"Ah, sorry, I was spacing out."

She sighs before taking my right hand and channeling a bit of energy through it. As expected, my state hasn't been the best since Ilya's death. Having a goal feels great, though. Once she's done, her hand stays on mine.

Can I call us lovers? We've definitely been living like a couple lately, but she never answered my confession. I'm still unsure if she is happy with the situation or not. I caught her wistful expression too many times in the castle.

"Will you ever tell me why we are headed to Britain?"

"I will once we're there."

The flight ends without problem and we land in this world's version of Saber's country. There is not much to see but I can tell that she pays attention to every detail. We catch a train to Glastonbury and she eventually gives up on asking what I am up to. We finally reach an abbey that is in a bad state. I heard that it burned before they found what I am looking for.

"Ben, what are we doing here!?"

I walk as fast as I can ahead of her, using my cane as a support. My whole body screams in pain but I couldn't care less. There... She catches up and stops to read the sign.

"This is..."

I answer her gasp. "It's your grave."

That sounded better in my head. Oh well.

I step back to give her some space, and she kneels in front of it without a word.

"Britain certainly went through a lot after your fall, but now it is a prospering kingdom and King Arthur is remembered as one of the greatest leaders of all time."

Her voice is smaller than usual. "Is that why... you made me read the book?"

"Yes. The thing I wanted to show you is that... you didn't doom the future, nor your country. On the moment, perhaps, but what remains is a legend that no one wants to disappear."

"That does not forgive my sins."

She is really stubborn, isn't she? "Of course not, but as I said, redoing the past is a fantasy. You refused the Grail because of its nature, but wanting to cancel your whole reign was already an outrageous idea. King Arthur is among the most respected legends. People know that what he did was fair until the end."

She stands up and turns to me. I can't decipher her expression but she makes a beautiful sight.

"You are binding yourself, Saber."

"Is that so?"

For a moment, I'm afraid we are going to fight like during the last day of the war, but she walks to me and hugs me tightly, ignoring my groan of pain. Her muffled voice echoes against my chest.

"Then, what awaits me, Ben?"

"Freedom. You've done enough work. It's time to think about yourself."

Her head perks up and I see the emerald stare from up close. It doesn't intimidate me anymore.

"It is not as simple... but I like the way you put it."

"It is. Don't forbid yourself happiness."

I take a deep breath. "I came from another dimension to meet you... I wanted to make you happy, Arturia. As I said, it's always been my only goal."

I can see surprise on her face. Is she buying it, after all the lies I told her? Still in my arms, she makes a childish smile that catches me completely off guard.

"See, Ben? The truth wasn't that hard to say, was it?"

Was it... really that simple? She snuggles up against my chest and I feel a wave of euphoria taking over everything else. While my head is resting on hers, I speak up.

"Ne me quitte pas."

She looks back to me and tilts her head. "What does that mean?"

"It means 'don't leave me', Saber."

The fierce confidence I fell in love with shows up once more.

"I won't."

"Is it out of duty?"

She frowns. "Of course not. It is because I love you."

After getting on her toes, she kisses me tenderly. It's not our first one but it feels like it, and it lasts for a moment that seems eternal. We do separate eventually. There is no blushing, no embarrassment, just pure happiness.

"I will leave you alone for a bit, Saber."

I look at the grave and she understands. "Thanks, Ben. Please wait for me, I shall not be long."

I walk away and take one last look at her. She is staring at the grave with a difficult expression.

"Adieu."

I utter that final word for myself. The rest is up to her now. My part here is done.

 **INTERLUDE - SABER**

"I am sorry."

She says so to her past self. It is only natural to apologize to someone you have wanted to erase the existence of.

"I must stop regretting who I am."

That is the conclusion she has come to. It is ironic that she had to become a Servant to realize that her reason to do so was foolish. It might be the first time she is selfish but she must move forward. Backtracking would mean ignoring everyone that died for her, disrespecting her own people.

Ben made her believe in the fact that the king and the girl who picked the sword could live in harmony. Her guilt should fade over time, and once her time with him comes to an end, she shall die normally. That is the correct decision. Seeking the Holy Grail holds no purpose, and it would lead to her forgetting him... She does not want that.

A wave of happiness takes her. Can she really wish for herself?

 _"You've done enough work."_

His words echo in her mind as she turns to the abbey walls and walks towards them without looking back. She finds him a bit further ahead, standing with his back turned to her. He is looking at the sky. Something... feels off. She does not dare to speak because her instinct tells her that it might shatter everything.

He turns back to her very slowly and smiles. His wistful blue eyes, the hint of sadness in his entire attitude, those leave no doubt about what is going to happen. She wishes that she was wrong, but his body starts vanishing right after.

She runs to him, knowing that she has little time.

"I am happy, Ben! You made me so! You granted your wish!"

She shouts her heart out before reaching him. Her hand goes through his now barely visible chest, and his smile stays up. Without a word, the hand on which the Command Spell is goes for her cheek. She does not feel its touch but it calms her down nonetheless.

He vanishes as if he had never been there. She looks at the sky and smiles sweetly.

"You really pushed yourself, didn't you?"

There is no sadness in her heart, as Benjamin granted his wish before the end. She will not betray it.

"Let us meet again... Master."

Her own body starts disappearing too, unable to be maintained without the Grail.

 **INTERLUDE OUT**

"It looks like the Magus' presence is weakening, Miss. That is weird."

The woman answers with a sharp tone. "What about the Servant?"

The man adjusts his magical lenses. "I can't see her... oh, wait, she's coming back. Should we do something?"

The other Magi get ready, but the woman just gives him a glare. "No. She will disappear immediately without an anchor. There's no need to do anything, idiot."

She sounds upset. The man sighs. To be sent on a mission led by a foreign Magus... He never questions the Association decisions, but that girl has quite the temper.

"There... They both vanished."

Hiding in nearby woods, they all watch in awe as the knight disappears in a golden light.

"Mission accomplished, I guess."

He stands back up, disappointed. When a Servant was detected, he was really glad to be picked as a sentinel, but there was no action at all, in the end. The girl turns her back to everyone.

"Miss...?"

"Don't talk to me."

Her voice is weird. He walks next to her to check what is wrong.

"Miss Tohsaka?"

"Shut up, idiot! Let's go!"

She wipes her tears without much success and walks away at a brisk pace.

Then... the world disappears. A mere memory. A deeply emotional one but in the end, just one more memory to bear for the one that witnessed it.

 **WORLD OUT**

I hear beeps and people rummaging around me. My head feels really heavy until something big is removed from it. Before trying to open my eyes, I focus on my body. It feels weak and apparently is lying in a bed. Am I back to Rin's room? I doubt that.

"Damn, man. You're going to get me fired."

That voice... Ah, right. I open my eyes and recognize Pierre after a blind second.

"Hi there."

My voice is really weak and ragged. He crosses his arms. "Welcome back."

Some nurses and doctors are buzzing around, apparently checking on my state. Pierre sighs. "What the hell happened, man? I find you half dead, and then you stay in the simulation for a frigging whole week before using your safe sentence?"

The realization hits me like a truck. I am back. I mean, I was expecting it, but experiencing it is another matter.

"You're going to get... fired?"

He snorts. "Of course not. I convinced my superiors that it would be a good test for the adventure's longevity. You cost them more money than expected but hey, a free run is a free run. I must congratulate you."

I should smile, but right now I have trouble feeling any emotion. "Guess that's good. I feel weak."

He pats my leg. "Of course. One week in bed being fed through drips is serious business. Now, tell me, why did you leave the simulation like that?"

I don't feel like explaining at all as the events are too fresh. The doctors save me, though. They kick him out after telling him that I need medical attention and that he is only being a bother. That does manage to bring a smile to my face. They keep me for the whole day before deciding that I'm good to go. Memories from the end of my trip spin in my brain during that, and I don't pay much attention. I'm given a decent meal before my departure. Pierre enters the room again while I'm eating.

"Phew. What's up, Ben?"

I swallow with difficulty. "Nothing much. I'm trying to get used to not feeling insane levels of pain anymore. Also, didn't I promise I would punch you hard?"

He grins. "You did."

I shrug. "I take that back. I'm too tired to try anyway."

"Good. Can I have the whole story now?"

That irks me. I don't want to tell him everything that happened. Not right now, at least.

"Can we postpone this, Pierre? I just want to go home and have a good rest."

He looks disappointed but complies. "Ah... I understand. Getting back must be difficult. I'll just call you later, okay? Doctors say you are good to go."

"Thanks."

Soon I leave the building and drive to my home. The world around me seems surreal, and my own body feels like a stranger's. As I step out of my car, I extend a hand.

"Protège."

Of course it doesn't work. There is no prana in me, no Avalon... no Saber. I walk to my studio and crash on the couch, feeling void. Two hours later, my phone vibrates and wakes me up. The name on the screen doesn't surprise me.

"What do you want, Pierre?"

"Sorry, I couldn't resist. I can wait for the long story, but give me the short one! Are you satisfied with your experience?"

I answer while walking to my window. The city's night sky relaxes me.

"Completely."

"Wow, that's a pleasant feedback. Were you able to do what you wanted to?"

"Yes, I was. I made her happy."

No matter how stupid this story sounds, a world exists where Saber and I fought together. A world exists where we loved each other. As long as I remember it, it will exist.

I was granted a wish.

Some would call it a lifetime opportunity, others a childish fantasy.

I jumped on it without an ounce of hesitation.

"Ben?"

"I'll call you later, Pierre. Treat me some beer and I'll tell you what happened in details."

"That's the spirit!"

I say goodbye and hang up.

 _"It is because I love you."_

Her words resonate in my heart. I shall use that vibe to move forward, whatever awaits me.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _In a world, only once touched by forces beyond its comprehension, lies an unmarked grave. And upon the withered stone lays a prophecy._

 _"In two worlds they must wait, having met across an impossible bridge. So long as one remembers and the other smiles, they shall meet again..."_

(My dear friend Taylor after reading this)

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Well... That's it. If you've read this far, I couldn't thank you enough. This took me one year and a half of ridiculously hard work, as I am a non-native speaker. I didn't even intend to publish it but my friends helped me to edit it and supported me.**

 **I'd really like your opinion if you have the time.**

 **As for the future, some bonus scenes will probably be published, although I don't know when. I'll probably make a FAQ and some afterthoughts too. Stay tuned, and thanks again.**


	16. What is next?

**Hey everyone!**

 **I have disappeared for quite some time now, and you might think this is all over. However, Dream Coalescence is going to live for a bit longer.**

 **I'm sorry for not answering most of your questions, though some of them will be soon. A lot of people asked about my choices and Ben himself, so I'm going to try to clarify some things below.**

 **Before that, a big announcement. I am currently working on bonus scenes. I'm publishing one along with this so that you don't feel disappointed.**

 **There will be up to 4 or 5 of them, depending on how good they end up being. I have them all planned, so they should come out relatively fast. They will be from various points of view and will bring more depth or closure to some characters. I do hope you will enjoy them.**

 **Also, there won't be a sequel, or a story based on a spinoff. I'm only really knowledgeable about the VN and Fate/Zero, and I don't feel like writing such a big story yet. Maybe time will prove me wrong but don't count on it.**

 **That said, you can skip to the next chapter if you don't care about the origins of this story.**

 **-.-.-.-**

 **Still there? Damn, you are a curious one, aren't you?**

 **The bottom line is, and everyone will agree on that, DC has a silly concept. It's even one of the most cringeworthy possible, and I'd probably have a bad first impression of it too.**

 **But is Ben a self-insert? Everyone seems to assume so because of my nick, but some people question it. The answer is... I question it myself too.**

 **The easiest way is to explain how this story was born. I was bored at work and started to think about the Fate route. It's a good story but it's frustrating to see a weak MC that can't awaken Saber's potential. I was wondering how it would've gone if she had had a competent Magus. I started imagining how that would go and started going on that tangent we all know. "What would I do if I was warped there?"**

 **I started thinking about it for fun, and my job is kind of brainless so I could think about for the whole week. I actually built a whole story that is quite different from the one you know, and then I thought it had some good parts. Two weeks later, I was writing it for myself. I didn't expect much from it and wrote a first draft of day 0.**

 **I still have that version in my archive and... it's terrible, even without considering the non-native speaker factor. It's what that kind of story would be expected to be: cringeworthy as hell. I still went on and shared it with close friends. One of them actually supported me to the end and made a lot of edits to help me. DC wouldn't exist without him, and his traces can be found here and there (he found the title, wrote Shirou's death...).**

 **I improved a lot through the first draft, and Ben changed a lot. I had created him as merciless but realized that it didn't match his character development at all, so I made him more human. Now I see him as a real OC instead of a SI. He has my name, looks and some parts of my personality but... well, technically he's still an SI, I guess.**

 **Once the epilogue was written, the two friends who had read it praised the story and told me I should publish it. Honestly, I liked it too and I said "why not?". I hired proofreaders and started working on every chapter to make them decent like a madman. The whole thing took me one year and a half but I was proud of it. Sadly some of them gave up midway through and I couldn't deliver a gramatically flawless story, sorry about that.**

 **As for the VR thing that has angered a lot of you, well remember that this was a personal project. But when it grew bigger, I had to do the unexpected and explain Ben's circumstances. So I found one way that could explain his powers, his knowledge and the rest. Anything canon-wise would've been a very complicated dimensional travel, and honestly it wouldn't have been better. I tried to work on it but never found something satisfying. Besides, I find the epilogue with the safe sentence really nice (it's my favorite part).**

 **Another problem is the rhythm and whacky development. I recently removed three redundant dialogs from day 3 and I know this story is very dialog-heavy in general. I just suck at descriptions and more subtle stuff because of my English level. For the development, it's because I wrote everything on the go. I didn't plan and let the characters act by themselves. That's why some stories are developed without having an ending, and it makes the story less predictable, although less efficient. I think it's the best way to have characters that feel like actual people instead of forcing them to go down a certain path.**

 **In any case, this silly idea grew up to be a story I'm very proud of, and I thank you all again for your opinions on it.**

 **Fun facts :**

 **\- I actually prefer Rin as a character, but I have a special affection for Saber. The former was definitely the character I had the most fun writing as, and I think it's visible in the story.**

 **\- The day I hated the most was day 10 because I can't write Kirei at all. It took me four months to only get the first draft done!**

 **\- Ben was supposed to be a much darker character, some early ideas involved him killing Sakura to make sure she wouldn't be a danger. It didn't match his personality in the end, so I made him a more decent person. Well, as decent as a murderer can be.**

 **\- Ben vs Kuzuki was planned and would be the first time he'd use his most powerful spell (the dome that makes enemies bounce). Couldn't happen for obvious reasons but it's one of my few regrets.**

 **\- The epilogue was supposed to be much more depressing with the Association shooting Ben from faraway, but I found that unnecessary and stupid.**

 **\- My favorite days are 3 for the Saber vs Archer confrontation, 8 for the touching parts and 9 because it's the climax. My favorite part remains the epilogue, and I really like the first bonus scene too.**

 **\- I'm still not satisfied with day 0...**

 **\- I know I went R.R. Martin in day 5, killing the two Matous, Caster and Assassin. Sakura's death has been heavily criticised, and one of the bonus scenes will hopefully make it clearer. I don't regret it.**

 **\- Ben sucks at fighting. Like, he only beats Leysritt and has a draw against Rin. That's because I didn't want an OP MC that'd beat a Servant during the climax. The concept was cliché enough so I decided to give him support powers. The seal was a lame plot device (heh, that sounds terrible) and I've always liked barriers. It's a shame he spent the last day of war being beaten up...**

 **Gosh, this is getting long, isn't it? I'll leave you with the bonus scene(s). Make sure to tell me your opinions! I value them all.**


	17. Bonus scene 1 : Benjamin

**BONUS SCENE 1 - A FRIENDLY WALK BENEATH THE SNOW**

 **Location within the story : Epilogue**

 **Point of view : Benjamin**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

This is a memory. What could have been an ordinary day. Even the snow had become mundane after falling for a week straight, but what was coming to us would certainly make that moment unforgettable.

It is not like it caught us by surprise. Ilyasviel could still feel anyone entering the forest, but the time it took for the intruder to reach us only made us grow quite tense. We ended up waiting in front of the castle's entrance in a silent atmosphere. The snow storm had mostly calmed down and it was falling peacefully, making the scenery mesmerizing to my eyes.

"What is she seeking here?"

Saber's voice echoed through her scarf. We were all wrapped up in heavy coats, and staying still was not the best way to fight against the freezing cold air. Her question was on everyone's mind.

"I don't want her in my castle!"

"Ilya, please. Don't forget she saved you, okay?"

The small girl pouted but didn't answer. I smiled at her cute antics before answering Saber.

"I have no idea why she'd want to see us."

Nothing noteworthy was said after that, and soon a lone figure emerged from the trees. I remember putting both of my hands on my cane to look kind of classy. Maturity never was one of my better traits.

She stepped in front of us, her arms crossed and her head bowed to fight against the cold wind. I couldn't help being impressed by her resistance. Coming here was quite a long walk, even in good conditions. The two girls at my side remained silent, and I couldn't really find a proper greeting either. I had been preparing it since Ilyasviel had felt her presence, but I couldn't say a thing when actually facing her.

"What's with the creepy silence?"

Hearing her assertive voice felt weird, though I didn't mind. If anything, I was happy to see her again, albeit worried about her circumstances.

"Hey, Rin. Why are you here?"

That hesitant greeting didn't please its target much.

"Do I need a special reason to visit you guys now?"

After another silence, Saber was the first to relax and granted the bold intruder a small smile.

"We are merely surprised to see you again. What brings you to this faraway place?"

Rin shrugged and started walking towards us, rubbing her hands.

"Well, tea for starters. You have some, right? I kinda need it right now."

She stopped right next to me and gave me a crafty smile. "Hey there, Ben. I hope I'm not disturbing your tranquil life with two girls."

That finally woke me up. "You're not, idiot. Let's go have some tea and maybe you'll tell us what evil plan you have in mind."

She made an amused snort before crossing Ilya's stare. There was an awkward pause before the small girl spoke in a cold voice.

"I guess it would be rude to dismiss you after such a long trip. Don't ever forget that this is my domain, though, Rin."

Rin sighed. "I won't, trust me on that. Shall we?"

There was nothing we could do about that tension between the two rivals. What Ilya had done during the war would never be forgiven by Rin, for good reason. We all entered the main hall and headed to the dining room.

On the way, Rin and I stared at each other. It was a short, silent exchange, but I fully grasped its meaning easily. Being together in that room was painful. This was the room in which we had fought to the edge of death... This was the room where I had almost killed her because of my lies. I remember that nauseous feeling rising in me, fortunately vanishing as soon as we left the hall. Her stare convinced me that she also felt uneasy.

We sat down and I made tea for everyone, then Rin gave us news without revealing whatever reason she had for visiting us. Kirei had been replaced and his successor was taking care of the war's aftermath. As for her, she had been going back to school and everything was back to normal. I wasn't expecting anything noteworthy but it was still reassuring; at least the Association wasn't on our tracks or anything.

"While I'm here, I'm going to check you guys' conditions. Saber, you're first."

"Excuse me?"

That took us off guard. The Servant looked unsure of how to react, but I could see that Rin had good intentions. I did start to doubt that when she kicked me out of the room, however.

"Girls only. You wait here."

I caught only a flash of her glare before the double doors were abruptly slammed in my face, leaving no room for protest. I had to wait for a long, humiliating moment before I was allowed back in the room. I couldn't notice anything different, nor could I satisfy my curiosity about what had happened. Saber wouldn't tell me, even after Rin would have left. Our visitor only declared that I would "totally die before Saber" so I guess my partner was in an acceptable shape. She then checked on me, which was a bit embarrassing with everyone watching.

"It's holding up... but definitely getting worse. Have you been careful?"

"Of course, I'm not stupid. But yeah, I had to spend some days in bed, and I can't really run around. I thought it'd be much worse, though. Your seal, Ilya's magic and Saber's energy are doing a good job at keeping me alive."

"I see. To be honest, it was already a miracle to bring you back, so this is probably the best result we could hope for. What do you mean, 'Ilya's magic'?"

"She's been helping me with a daily spell. It really does some good."

That much was true. I hated the fact that Ilya was shortening her life by doing that, but she insisted so much that I had to give in. Rin looked at her with curiosity.

"I guess you won't show me that?"

The small girl glared at her dangerously. "Of course not."

"It would definitely help me gauge Ben's state better, though. Is it that big of a deal?"

Ilya protested a bit more but we managed to convince her to show Rin the magic circle she had drawn. They both soon dismissed Saber and I and had a long talk before coming back to us. Rin looked satisfied.

"Well, you guys are handling this better than what I thought. Ben, I have something for you."

She handed me a small, red gem. "Swallow it and it'll give you a bit of energy. I've been saving it up since your departure so it should help you for a while. Swallow it before sleeping since it will likely tire you a lot."

Although swallowing a damn rock didn't sound appealing, her gesture touched me. "Thanks, Rin, you're a godsend."

That made her blush. I had missed that moody defense. "It's not like I needed my prana for other things these days! It would've been a waste so..."

She grumbled. "Well, those are kind of expensive, so actually... Yeah, thank me."

I laughed while we went down the main hall stairs. Even if it was still weird to have her here, the atmosphere was gradually lightening up. Ilya remained on the defensive but at least she had stopped constantly glaring at Rin.

"Now..."

We were all standing in the middle of the hall when our guest made an unexpected gesture. Before I could react, she had linked her arm with my own and started dragging me towards the entrance door.

"R-Rin!? What are you doing?"

"I'm kidnapping you for a moment."

I knew that voice. This tone was Rin at her scariest, and I understood why she had come here. It wasn't to check on us, it was precisely to do what she was doing. This was the final objective of a convoluted scheme of hers. My Servant obviously tried to interfere.

"Rin! I must stay beside Ben at all times!"

She grinned at that. "I only need him for a short moment! I won't kill him if he behaves, don't worry."

"That's..."

I was actually hesitating to order my Servant to stop her right there, but I decided to go with the flow, curious about my companion's plans.

"It's okay, Saber, I'll be back in a bit. I just need-"

"All settled then, let's go!"

Ignoring my groans, Rin dragged me outside, grabbing our coats on the way. The freezing wind had calmed down slightly, but the cold air still hit us violently while we climbed down the stairs leading to the forest. Our steps echoed loudly in the snow.

"Rin, I need my cane!"

She snorted. "You have me as a support, that's enough. I won't let you run away from this."

I grumbled while we reached the trees. "Thanks for that subtle action, Saber won't let me hear the end of it for days."

I can confirm she wouldn't. Rin laughed at that. "She's grown to be the jealous type? That's sweet."

"That aside, what do you want exactly? I have a feeling this is the true reason you came here."

She kept her grin up. "Am I that predictable? Correct answer, Ben. I came all the way here precisely for this moment to happen."

Now under the canopy, we looked behind us to confirm that the girls hadn't been following, then my companion spoke up again.

"I'll get to the point. The revelation about your circumstances was a shock, and I couldn't question you that much because I hadn't taken the time to analyze it."

She was back to serious now. At this point I did not mind telling her the truth, save for the virtual part.

"I can try to answer more questions if you want, Rin."

She smiled, but there was something off. I couldn't put my finger on that subtle change in her mood. Yet. We resumed our walk, her arm still wrapped around my right one.

"Good, good. I only focused on the fact that you knew about this war setup before, but once I could actually sit down and think in peace..."

Then, subtlety was thrown out the window as her arm tightened its grip on mine. She wasn't supporting me anymore, she was trapping me, and I realized how foolish I had been to let her do as she wanted.

"How much did you know about _me_ , Ben?"

With the war over, I had almost forgotten the taste of terror. She brought it back just like that. The cold chill running down my spine had nothing to do with the wintry weather.

"Uh... I..."

She cut short any lame answer I was about to deliver. "No lies anymore. After all this, we all deserve to know the truth about you. Have you told Saber yet?"

"... I haven't. I'm looking for the right moment, but I haven't able to do so. I want to tell her before the end, though."

"You are as immature as ever... I can guess why it's hard for you, but you should be honest with her. You've changed her a lot, Ben. Prove once and for all that you fully trust her."

It wasn't a matter of trust, more of my own cowardice. Rin's tone switched back to threatening right after that advice.

"Back on topic now! Answer the question."

There was no point in being vague. I wasn't going to waste our last discussion with half-assed answers, so I finally spoke after another short hesitation.

"I knew most of this war, Rin. Including all its participants."

She processed that for a moment. "That means... hold on, did you actually plan to spare me from the beginning?"

I smiled at her confused face. "Yes. I wanted you as an ally because I liked the way you acted as a Magus and a person. It's pretty much what I told you on the school's rooftop back then."

"Way to make me feel manipulated... You had prepared everything well and knew how we all would react. That's quite insulting."

I shook my head. "That's simplistic. Nothing went as I had planned, and I knew you all from afar. Meeting you was completely different."

She smirked. "I hope you realize how creepy that is? Ben joins a war he has no place in and surrounds himself with girls he likes. This is even worse than I thought..."

My cheeks caught on fire because of that. "I'll admit it can be seen like that, but seriously, I came here to fight this war and make Saber give up on her insane oath. If I hadn't wanted to fight, I'd have told you all about the corrupt Grail right away."

That earned me a snort. "Still creepy."

We walked in silence for a while. What she said was justified; I was playing with them all, in a way. I had never felt guilty about that, immersed as I was in this story, but that changed in this moment. It's probably because of Rin's words that I could tell the truth to Saber, in the end.

"Actually, there's something that I can't figure out."

"What is it, Rin?"

"You know who Archer is, right?"

"Obviously."

She frowned. "Then, if you planned to kill Emiya, why did you let his future self live? He was the only person that could immediately understand that you didn't belong here."

Indeed, keeping Archer near me was the most dangerous thing to do. I knew that beforehand and the war's events proved it for sure.

"I wanted to live this war at its fullest, which meant having Archer participate in it. I know it is no excuse, but I didn't enjoy killing Shirou at all. It was out of... well, necessity. I couldn't have met Saber if he had been alive and live all this."

She gritted her teeth. "That's what I feared. You really are a selfish jerk, you know that?"

"I guess I can't deny that part. I do feel guilty about it, even if it means nothing to you."

There was a long silence after that. Her grip on my arm thankfully relaxed, and we reached a small clearing in which Saber, Ilya and I liked to hang out when the weather allowed it. We stopped right before the canopy's end and looked at the white sky.

"Rin, why did you come here?"

Even with that bad temper of hers, I couldn't really picture her walking all this way only to confront me.

"... I'm not sure."

That was unheard from her, and didn't answer my question at all.

"I mean, I get that you hate me for what I am and what I've done, but I can't understand why you came all this way to get mad at me. Are you planning to abandon me here, under a deep pile of snow?"

She groaned. "Don't tempt me."

"But-"

She let go of me and faced me directly, actually angry. "Don't you ever stop self-loathing and justifying yourself!? Jeez, you are outrageous even when you don't lie, Ben!"

Her outburst made me freeze and I just stood there, my mouth wide open.

"Don't you realize I have been ruing all this for weeks? That should be enough to make an opinion, but it wasn't! That is why I'm here! You shouldn't mean anything but you just... I can't get this mess out of my head!"

I walked to her and took her by the shoulders to try to calm her down. "Rin."

She did so, then spoke again in a more emotional voice. I don't think I had ever seen this side of her.

"I realized that... you never wanted to hurt me. You saved my life many times, and even after I shot you, all that I could see in your eyes was regret. That's why I couldn't kill you with a final spell, and your healing didn't even surprise me."

She looked straight into my eyes. "You wanted me to survive and never had the intention of fighting me. Am I right?"

As sharp as ever. "You are. It became impossible for me after meeting you in person."

She groaned and shook her shoulders to remove my hands before stepping back and glaring at me. "And you wonder why I'm a mess now? How am I supposed to take that?"

"As you wish. You just said you were tired of my justifications, didn't you?"

Her eyes narrowed. "... Touché. I'm not here to hear more of that."

"Then why? What is your goal?"

"To decide if I hate you or not."

She walked in my direction but turned to the right, looking at a big rock covered in snow. She put a hand on it while speaking.

"A part of me hates you, Ben. You killed someone and... No, that's not the problem. You made me believe you didn't and then... you befriended me. I didn't order Archer to shoot you like an animal because you had killed Emiya."

That was surprising. "What do you mean?"

"That's what I thought first, but it's not that simple. It's because... we built something. A friendship. You said you liked how I acted as a Magus and I never returned that stupid compliment, but deep down... I felt the same. Then, when Archer told me... I felt betrayed, deep in my heart. It was your lie that almost killed you, not your murder."

That opened a lot of new considerations in my head, making me realize how things could have gone differently. I still think about that now that it's far behind me.

"... I see."

"Yes, Ben, a part of me hates you for shattering what I felt. And another part doesn't. That's the part that did everything she could to save you after the Holy Grail was destroyed, the part that accepted Ilyasviel in her own home, the part that..."

She interrupted herself and turned back to me, hands behind her back.

"Besides, I'm not heartless. You will die in a couple of months at best because of me. I know you will return to your world, but seeing you in that state isn't easy for me."

"I don't blame you for that. Given how reckless I was, I'd have probably ended up in that state even without your action."

She sighed. "Let me finish. I'm still torn between these two sides, but I think I just discovered how to fix everything."

"Huh?"

I couldn't guess what she meant. She then walked up to me, her hands still behind her back, and faced me from up close. Her smile was the cutest she ever gave me and I quickly looked away.

"Look at me, Benjamin."

I remember praying to the gods for her not to pull out the confession in the snow cliché, because I had never looked at her that way with Saber around.

I stared back to that adorable expression.

"Good. Now..."

Her hands appeared... full of snow. Before I could react, a perfectly aimed snowball hit my face and made me fall backwards. After a groan of pain, I looked up to see her holding her sides and laughing her heart out.

"Some... things... never... change... do they?"

I grumbled, humiliated and blushing furiously. "Did you just attack a cripple?"

She smirked. "That was your punishment, Ben. Oh, maybe you were expecting something else?"

"Of course not, you idiot!"

"Good. Maybe one day you will realize you can't beat me in a verbal joust."

I sighed heavily. "Right. As you said, being one step ahead is key."

She smiled sweetly and extended a hand. "Exactly. Come on now, don't make me feel guilty about this!"

I grabbed it without hesitating and she helped me up with too much energy. I lost my balance and we ended up a bit too close to each other. Our cheeks reddened simultaneously and I quickly stepped back.

"Ah, sorry."

She shook her head. "It's okay."

Then, she turned her back to me. "It was nice to see you and Saber again, and I could finally get this off my chest."

Her voice lacked its usual enthusiasm and I suddenly realized the very reason she had come here. I walked to her and put my hands on her slumped shoulders from behind.

"Rin... You were feeling lonely, weren't you?"

She leaned back, her head against my chest, and made a long sigh.

"A bit. I guess I can't hold that strong girl's facade all the time."

"I've always called it the angry girl's facade myself."

"Shush. My elbows are in a good position to strike, you jerk."

We chuckled together, and I realized how much I had missed her. How much I had missed those days when we were allies and friends. After a moment, she spoke in a small voice.

"Will you... come back, someday?"

I decided to be frank. She deserved it. "I can't. Even if I did, I would appear in a different reality than this one."

She processed that for a moment before answering with a bitter tone. "Oh, I see... Which Rin am I, then? Number two, three? Forty? Maybe I was stupid to come-"

"No!"

My hands tightened their grip slightly, interrupting her. "You, Saber and the rest are all the first ones I've met, and you will be the last! I won't ever come back to other dimensions from this world, because that would discredit everything I've done here. I couldn't respect myself if I were to do something like that."

She relaxed and her voice came back to normal. "You know what? You've lied to me a ton, but this one... I believe you. Besides, such a messy trip is obviously your first time, or else I'd be very concerned about your mental health."

I smiled. What could I say against this, honestly? "Thank you."

"You know, Ben, you really are stupid."

"I already know that, but what's the problem this time?"

"At your place, I would have abused that knowledge, killed any danger and immediately told my Servant about it so that we could roll over this war like a truck over an unlucky rabbit."

That made me grin. "Where would be the fun in doing this?"

"Well, that's true. But at least I wouldn't be a walking corpse that makes girls mad."

We shared a laugh again. I think we had never felt so much at ease with each other. However, it had a heavy downside: I knew this was our last talk, and saying farewell was going to be hell after this. That feeling started to grow in me at that moment, and I suggested something after a silence.

"Hey, Rin?"

"What is it?"

"Why don't you stay with us for a few days? I just have to convince Ilya and we could have fun like we did when we were at Emiya's house."

She chuckled. "Aren't two girls enough? Damn, you are so greedy, Ben!"

I snorted. "Stop with that. I've missed you and I'd really appreciate it."

After a moment during which she might have considered it, she put a hand on my own. "It's a nice idea but I have things to attend to. I can't. Let's go back to the castle, okay?"

We separated and she walked around me to link her arm with my right one again, more gently than before. I barely felt it as my thought process was looping a sentence.

You're-

You're-

...

We reached the end of the forest but Rin stopped us a few meters before it. "I'll leave you here; I don't feel like facing Saber's anger to be honest. This is goodbye, then."

She stepped away, still facing me with a smile.

You're-

"Ben?"

You're going to-

She kept talking. "I'm actually going to leave the country soon. The Association summoned me. Don't worry, I won't tell them you guys are alive."

She was leaving, and that one sentence was still looping.

You're going to disappear.

There is nothing for you ahead.

Stay with us.

You're going to disappear!

She made a surprised face while I couldn't speak and came back to me. "Hey now, don't cry. I'm going to feel bad if you do that. I know you won't find someone as amazing as me anytime soon, but I'm sure you'll manage."

"Rin, you're-"

She put one finger on my mouth. "I don't want to know. Now say goodbye properly or I will be very mad at you."

I remained silent. She sighed and started to walk away for the last time. This was farewell. I had to tell her something. Rubbing my eyes to adjust my now blurry vision, I looked at her one final time.

"Adieu, Rin. I will never forget you."

I felt a sob rising to my throat but managed to contain it. She beamed, happier than I ever had seen her. I couldn't tell if that was a tear or a snowflake at the corner of her eye.

"Bye! I'll miss you too."

She walked away from my life just like that.

I cried for a long moment in the snow before coming back to the castle. I couldn't do it in front of Saber, because (jealousy aside) I couldn't have explained that horrible feeling to her. Everyone here would disappear once I'd leave. I had never thought about it before this discussion, but I discovered the ugly side of this amazing invention.

You could live and spend time with your favorite characters, but then you'd kill them all. Even if they were only virtual, once you got involved in the story... it felt awful.

Rin's last smile still haunts me to this day, and sometimes I wish she hadn't made me realize that.

However, I still cherish this memory dearly, and she will exist as long as I remember her. The first and only Tohsaka Rin.

A confidant, an ally, a rival, an opponent, but more importantly... a true friend.


	18. Bonus scene 2 : Ilyasviel

**Hi there! Quite the delay for this chapter, but it took me more time than expected and my proofreaders are quite busy these days so I had to polish it on my own. It should answer a lot of questions about Ilyasviel in this story, and will detail a part that angered a lot of people. I really hope you will like it!**

 **In other news, a much shorter scene should be published soon, and I will have a big announcement to make along with the fourth bonus scene. Let's say that I changed my mind about not writing a new Fate story... Well, you will see soon enough. Stay tuned and thanks for the 100 follows, that is really awesome. Don't hesitate to review!**

* * *

 **BONUS SCENE 2 - THE GRAIL'S JOURNEY**

 **Location within the story : From Day 2 to Epilogue**

 **Point of view : Ilyasviel**

* * *

 ** _Day 2_**

It's been two days.

I still haven't found big brother. Kiritsugu isn't here either. If they both died, I am going to be mad.

Nothing has gone as I wanted so far. Big brother is probably dead and my Berserker was mocked by two weak Servants. No matter how much Sella and Leysritt try to cheer me up, I am completely dissatisfied with my war's start. No one should face my Servant and live to talk about it.

Berserker is still healing up and it's boring, so I escaped my maids for today and headed to the city. I wanted to see how it was during the day, and maybe find some traces of the Emiyas.

I must admit this is interesting. I had never left my castle before coming to this country, and seeing that town buzzing with activity distracts me for a moment. It's kind of nice. I quickly focus back to my objective and look for any trace of magical energy. Big brother didn't emit much, but I don't know what else to do. I feel something light upon reaching what seems to be the shopping district. The displays make my gaze wander and I have to concentrate to finally find the source of that energy. I wonder how it's like to buy groceries...

There, a Magus is definitely standing ahead. I shouldn't approach them in broad daylight, but... Oh.

It's him.

That man.

The man responsible for that night's mess. He is standing right there and... his Servant is nowhere nearby. I could easily feel her even if she was in spirit form, so he is walking around without her. I would call that stupid but I'm kind of doing the same.

He isn't dangerous without his Servant, from what I have seen from him. I have to know who he is. He's made me too angry to just ignore the fact that I have him right there, thus I continue to walk. He has apparently bought some things from the grocery store and is turning his back to me. As he is about to walk away, I tug on his black coat.

He turns back slowly and stares at me in terror. He is a bit older than big brother, and much taller. His expression is delightful to me. A good scare is the least he deserves for what he's done. He takes a big step back but fortunately doesn't run away.

"You are walking around without your Servant?"

I narrow my eyes and state the obvious. He answers with a shaky voice.

"She's nearby and ready to strike."

Heh, good try, that was cute. I give him a scary smile. "She isn't here, I can feel it."

This is the right - and probably only - occasion to learn more about this stranger, so I won't pass on it. I close in to him, still smiling.

"Now I wonder, who are you, exactly?"

It takes him a while to answer. His nervousness is quite amusing.

"I'm... just a Master, like you."

What kind of lame response is that?! I frown. "You appeared out of nowhere. I was expecting someone else to show up on that night."

I try to convey how much he has annoyed me with an intense glare. "But you came out and had fun ruining my plans."

He is frozen on the spot. I think I won't get much by threatening him more, so I should change my approach. The hilarious terrorized expression he is holding also makes it hard for me to remain serious. I sigh and relax a little.

"I believe we were not introduced. My name is Ilyasviel von Einzbern."

I do a reverence as I was taught and use my most polite tone.

"You're here to kill me, aren't you?"

Even that doesn't calm him down? I guess I tried to scare him too much, but he really deserved it! Plus...

"Eh? No. Berserker is sleeping at home, and we can't fight during the day."

That should be obvious! Masters are supposed to fight at night.

"Then... why?"

No matter how nervous he is, he definitely lacks manners.

"I gave you my name and you didn't return the favor. That's very impolite, Saber's Master."

He finally takes a long breath and tries to calm down, but I can see he is far from succeeding. He is funny, for a Master. I was expecting someone colder.

"Ah... Sorry but it's weird having such a conversation with an enemy."

Is he slow or something? I feel my patience dwindling. "We are not fighting during the day! If you don't tell me your name, I'll be very mad!"

He sighs and finally delivers. "Fine, fine. I'm Benjamin."

What an odd name. "Ben... ya..."

The pronunciation is difficult and I can't get it right the first time.

"Ben is fine, don't bother."

Oh, it has a short version, like mine. It makes me smile to meet someone else with a foreign name.

"Ben. What a weird name!"

He smirks. "Yours is pretty unusual too."

He should have heard from it, or he is really ignorant. "It's one of the most famous Magi family names!"

"I know. But Ilya... sfeil..."

Mutual failure there. I give him a smug stare and decide to imitate him.

"Ilya is fine, Benben!"

That makes him groan. It sounds perfect though; I think it suits the goofy attitude he had earlier.

"It's just Ben, Ilya."

Oh, that's how it is... I am definitely calling you like that from now on, Benben.

"Don't you like it?"

There is a small pause and I notice that he has significantly calmed down. It was funny to watch him squirm, but I should be able to learn more about him now. He doesn't fit the usual profile of a Master, and I must admit that my interest is piqued. A little.

"Anyway, what do you want from me?"

I shrug before voicing it clearly. "I want to talk. You weren't my main target but you will do since I can't find him."

"That's it? You want some info about Saber?"

Why would I want that? I don't care about her. "No, that's boring. I just want to talk!"

"Talk about... what?"

He is slow for sure. I throw both of my arms in the air to emphasize my point.

"Just talk!"

He stays silent for a long moment, which is rather impolite. I guess he is still scared of me. His voice becomes a bit nicer the moment he retrieves it.

"I'm up for it, but first, let's promise that we won't try to harm each other. How does that sound?"

A promise? That's what I thought. Deep down he is scared of me. I guess that isn't really bad; if anything, it makes the whole situation more fun. As long as he doesn't run away, that is.

"I told you I wasn't here for that, but okay."

I know how to do this. I approach him, spinning around a little, and show him my right fist. He doesn't seem to understand.

"Uh?"

I shake the fist impatiently, feeling dumb. "Kiritsugu told me that when you make a promise in this country, you shake pinkies!"

My little finger perks up, then he crouches slightly and links his own with it. I don't like it when other people touch me, but this is kind of fun.

"I promise."

Hold on, is he embarrassed? Refraining a giggle, I answer him as officially as I can.

"I promise!"

I doubt he could hurt me if he tried, but it was nice of him to do this. I want to talk more now! We have only exchanged names so far. I dance around him happily and spot a smile on his face.

"I think we shouldn't talk in the cold street like this."

That makes me stop and think about it. It must be too cold for him, I guess. "Oh? I don't mind the cold, but you are right! What's a good place to talk in?"

I hum a song I like while he looks around, wondering what he is looking for.

"How about that place? We can drink something and talk, as you asked."

He points his finger at... I believe it's called a café. I've never been to one! I don't have any money, but I really want to try that... I start fidgeting slightly, looking at him and the place alternatively.

"We can...?"

"Sure. It'll be my treat."

I laugh happily and waltz towards it. He could take that opportunity to run away, but he doesn't and walk to me. He's slow, though, and I give him an expectant look after reaching the café's door.

"Hurry up, Benben!"

That seems to wake him up and he groans while pushing the door open.

I grin behind his back. He's just convinced me to never stop using that nickname.

-.-.-.-

"We only ended up talking about our Servants."

I sulk after taking a few bites for my sandwich. It was fun to read the menu and order things, but we ended up talking about the war once the waitress was gone. That's not what I wanted at all!

After taking a sip from his beer, Ben crosses his arms. "Well, you participated."

"I know but it's boring. I want a normal conversation, but I don't know how it's like."

That much is true. My last fun talks were with Kiritsugu, then I was exclusively trained as a Master. He smiles at me, apparently more relaxed than before.

"Well... We don't know each other, so can talk about ourselves. Where we're from. What we like."

It seems he is genuinely trying to content me. It's nice.

"That's what I want! Who are you, Benben? You didn't tell me your last name..."

He shrugs. "It doesn't matter, my family isn't famous or anything. I come from France and was sent here late to participate in the war."

I ask him the obvious, as we both stand out in this country. "So you're a foreigner too?"

"Yes. I know that the Einzberns are also from Europe. I take this is your first time in a foreign country?"

"It is... it's the first time I leave my castle. I have one here, but I'm not supposed to leave it on my own. I told you, I snuck out."

I'm starting to think it was worth it, actually.

"You have the right to have some time for yourself. Even I kinda escaped from Saber to get here."

He did that? That's amusing. I hadn't thought about my action that way, but he raises a good point. "Time for myself...? Maybe that's it. I just wanted to see the city during the day."

Well, not just that, but it played a big role in my decision. He nods. "That's a good reason. Besides, even if we get lectured back home, we'll know that it was worth it."

"Why?"

He shouldn't be enjoying this moment, given his reaction when I confronted him. He shouldn't... but still, he looks actually glad to be here now. I don't think he is lying either.

"Because we are having fun, and that'll be a good memory, whatever happens after."

My exact thoughts. I answer him cheerfully. "It is fun meeting people! I will be sad to kill you, Benben."

His chuckle to that is definitely forced. It's the truth, though! I am going to feel a bit down when Berserker will crush his head, but that's inevitable.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

He isn't happy with what I said. It's true that I complained about not having a normal conversation then brought the war up again. I take a few sips from my hot chocolate, feeling a bit guilty.

"What's up? Something bothering you?"

That takes me off guard and my cheeks redden slightly. I don't want to tell him what I was thinking about, so I quickly find a new topic.

"Eh? I just... I'm just wondering where someone is."

"Who? Maybe I can help."

I just said that randomly, but Benben seems interested. I guess there is no harm in telling him, and maybe he will know something. He did show up instead of big brother, after all.

"A boy with red hair. I saw him three days ago but I think he disappeared."

His smile drops all of a sudden and he stays silent. I wasn't expecting such a reaction.

"Why are you making a weird face?"

He seems to be hesitating, which is definitely suspicious.

"I... think I saw someone fitting that description."

Is this my lucky day? "Really? When?"

He is definitely gauging his words before voicing them, which make me worried about what he is about to say.

"On the night we met. Are you talking about Emiya Shirou?"

I nod. "I am. Do you know him?"

He gulps uncomfortably. "I'm afraid he was... killed by Lancer."

Oh.

 _Oh._

I was half expecting that, but I still gasp. "... Are you certain about that?"

"Yes."

I look at my knees, feeling as angry as disappointed. "That dummy... I told him to summon his Servant or he'd be killed... He ruined everything."

How could he do that? I even made the effort to warn him and he was killed before it all started! Before I can rue that more, Benben speaks up seriously.

"I know the Einzberns and Emiyas had connections in the past war, but I heard it didn't end well."

... What? The goofy image I had of him starts shattering the very moment he says that. I stare at him suspiciously.

"You are well-informed, for an unknown Magus. How do you know that?"

"I studied the Fourth Holy Grail War, so I know that your family hired Emiya Kiritsugu as a Master, only for him to betray them in the end. Saber gave me more details, though she has no idea why he did that either."

Studied? I get it now. "You are from the Association, aren't you?"

He takes a long sip before nodding. "I'd rather not, but I enrolled at it in order to reach where I am now. As for the Emiyas, you can forget seeking any of them. They both died."

I had mostly guessed for Kiritsugu, but it's still a hard hit. He realizes he wasn't much tactful and uses a gentler tone.

"I investigated their house and understood that Kiritsugu had died years ago. I'm... sorry."

It's not sadness that fills my heart but anger. My objective has been taken away from me, and now I just have to win the war. Perhaps it will make things easier, but...

"They died before I could..."

I make a long sigh. There is no need to elaborate on that in front of him.

"Since they apparently were your targets, do you still plan on fighting?"

Is he actually hoping I'm going to give up? I glare at him and answer sharply.

"Of course!"

There is a long and awkward silence after that, and it doesn't elevate my mood. It was a nice discussion up to this point, but that funny guy is just a Magus from the Association. I shouldn't trust him. His knowledge about my family is worrying too, thus I decide to investigate once done with my drink.

"Are there other things you know about all this?"

The way he stares at me is odd. It's almost... apologetic.

"Ilya... I know what you are. The Einzberns specialized in creating homonculi and bringing the Holy Grail vessel to the land provided by the Tohsakas. The dots aren't hard to connect."

"You..."

He knows. That's why he wanted to talk with me. Maybe he is planning to kidnap me right now and all his funny behavior is a trick. I was wrong to talk to him, he is just like the others. For the first time in this whole conversation, my voice loses its assurance.

"Is that why you agreed to talk with me?"

It is a stupid question. Someone that knows I am the vessel would only consider that fact. He smiles to me, sincerely.

"Nah, it doesn't matter."

It doesn't... But that's the very reason you fight in the first place! What is he on about? I tilt my head, feeling lost.

"What do you mean...? It should be important to you."

"We decided to talk and have a quiet time together. In that context, I couldn't care less about what you are, Ilya. Wasn't that what you wanted too?"

Those are not lies, and they aren't spoken out of fear or strategy either. I can see it. He genuinely accepted to spend some time with me, as if I was human. I feel my cheek reddening a bit and nod hesitantly. It's almost as if our roles had been reversed.

"It was... We almost only talked about the war, but I understand what you mean."

The atmosphere between us relaxes. I can't decide if he is stupid or nice for spending time with his goal and not taking advantage of it. He is probably both. I can't believe he is from the Association with that mentality. I stare at my pinky. He did promise to not harm me, even if it was more for his own safety. Maybe I got too worked up about all this. Before I can think about what to say next, I hear a growl inside my head. Ah, fun time is over.

"Berserker woke up... I must go back."

He doesn't seem surprised and stands up quickly. "Let me pay for this, then I'll walk you outside."

I watch him pay with curiosity, then we leave the café together. He is the first to speak up while scratching the back of his head.

"Ilya, sorry for earlier, I was a bit blunt. I had a good time with you today."

Yes, definitely a nice idiot. I narrow my eyes and give him my scariest smile. I have to remind him of his incoming death, after all.

"You are interesting, Benben."

I will probably be sad killing you... but I want to be the one to do it now. I waltz away from his scared face and shout something happily.

"Thanks for the food! Don't die before I kill you!"

I don't regret coming here today. Even without taking the bit of information I got into account, I kind of like this man. It's a thought that comes naturally to me, but I have trouble explaining its reason. Is it because he's funny? His scared reactions, perhaps? I'm not sure but... this was a nice moment.

* * *

 ** _Day 5_**

"Benben and Rin have been keeping all the fun to themselves. It's time to punish the weak Masters."

I infiltrate the hospital after Berserker turned into spirit form. Finding a lonely nurse and hypnotizing her is child's play at this hour, and soon I enter Rider's Master's room. The boy gives me a stupid stare before starting to panic.

"Who are you!?"

He is too loud. "Silence."

I do not feel any magical energy in him, thus my Mystic Eye works wonders. His protest dies in his throat and he tries to move without success. How can someone so weak even fight in this war? Well, it's not like it matters anymore.

"My name is Ilyasviel von Einzbern."

I make a short reverence before approaching the bed. This is going to be fun.

"Now you know the name of the one who is going to end your life. I have manners."

"Hmmmm!"

He desperately tries to speak but his body is at my mercy. I smirk. "You shouldn't be surprised. This is a death battle, and you've lost, right? It would be annoying if you were to peacefully escape, especially since you are from a rival family. Anyway..."

I extend a hand towards him and he manages to shake his head vehemently.

"Oh? Do you have something to say, or are you just squirming before the end?"

He reminds me of an ant stuck between two fingers.

"Hmmm! Hmmmm!"

I sigh. "I see. Then speak, but don't scream or you will die in a much less enjoyable way."

I release some of my control and he gasps for air, terrified.

"I... was just... borrowing..."

"Pardon?"

"I'm... not... a Master..."

"You used Rider. Don't try to fool me."

I can't deny that he isn't a Magus... What was that about borrowing something?

"I did... but my sister summoned her! She's over there and she is the Magus you're looking for!"

He points a finger at the wall behind me. Interesting...

"Ah, I see. Is she nearby?"

"Yes, on this floor! Please don't kill me! I was forced to do this!"

It's a lie. How disgusting can this man be? My eyes narrow and I throw him a murderous glare. He freezes without the help of my Mystic Eye.

"You... You have what you wanted now! Spare me!"

"You still took part in this, and your cowardice disgusts me to no end. What kind of brother would sacrifice his own blood in the face of death?"

"She's not-"

His plea never gets through as I retake control over him. I can't stand to hear him squeal anymore. I extend a hand towards his chest as my mouth curls into a smile.

"Bye bye!"

-.-.-.-

Finding her doesn't take me long once I focus, although her presence is very weak. I check my surroundings before entering the room slowly. It is similar to the previous one, although there are less medical devices. The purple-haired girl opens her eyes and looks at me. She doesn't seem dangerous at all, but an unwelcome chill starts running down my neck. What is this sensation?

"... Who are you?"

She asks that innocently, and I take a few steps forward. "My name is Ilyasviel von Einzbern. As you can guess, I am one of your enemies."

My voice doesn't lose its assurance but the weird feeling only grows stronger once I approach her. Her eyes widen.

"Ah... I have heard this name before. What do you want?"

I want to finish this quickly, having already spent too much time in this place.

"Your family has lost. I am here to take care of what remains."

She flinches and starts shaking her heard. "No..."

She is too weak to try to get away. I have had enough squeals for tonight, thus I extend my hand towards her. As it approaches her chest area, what feels like an electric shock runs through my arm and reaches my head. It makes me step back instantly. She isn't emitting more energy than before, but this sensation is unmistakable. It's impossible!

 _"What are you!?"_

My voice sounds like a hissing cat. The similarity I just felt is a possibility that shouldn't exist. The girl lowers her head and seems to be thinking for a moment.

"Einzbern... You bring the Grail to this land, don't you?"

I stay on guard before answering. "Yes, because it is _our_ role. What kind of absurdity are you?"

She seems calmer now, unlike me. "Given your reaction and your aura, I guess that you are a Grail yourself. I am similar to you."

"Impossible. There is only one Grail per war, and the Makiris don't have that kind of power."

That is the theory, but what I felt in her completely shatters it. I close in to her, more carefully than before.

"I still am a Grail waiting to awaken. That is what grandfather molded me into."

I will check for myself. My hand goes back to her chest and rests on her heart. She lets me do so without a word.

Horror. That is the first word that comes to my mind once I look into her. I can't begin to imagine what kind of twisted events led this girl to become such a mess. I can feel the magic circuits of the Tohsakas, but they are polluted with dark magic from the Makiris. Are these... living things inside of her?

"What is the point of all this? Why did they do this to you?"

She answers calmly. "I think grandfather wants to use me to fulfill his desire once I will have matured. It has been his only goal since I joined his family."

A human Grail, made from a twisted mess of forbidden magic at that. This disgusts me. Once awakened, it will consume her. She is the biggest danger I've encountered in this war so far.

"Yet you are fine with that condition?"

I remove my hand and stare at her bitter smile. My conscience is a mixture of pity and repulsion.

"I have no choice. This is all that I have known for a decade and no one will help. Except... maybe..."

She interrupts herself with a gulp, then turns serious. "You haven't changed your original plan, have you?"

Hesitation is trying to devour said plan, but I have to stay determined. She is an enemy.

"Two Grails cannot coexist, even if you haven't awakened yet. If anything, you just convinced me to stop you before you ruin everything."

She closes her eyes. "I see. May I ask you a question before that?"

The joy I took in killing that roach from earlier is far behind now. This whole conversation is too depressing.

"Yes."

"Do you know someone named Emiya Shirou?"

Hearing his name here is a surprise. "... How are you related to him?"

Her smile makes her feelings clear as water. "He is the only one that takes care of me and treats me... like a person. But... he's disappeared. I'm terrified that it might be because of the war, that's why I am asking you... besides..."

She loses her composure and tears start rolling down her cheeks. "I don't understand... I remember him, I remember his kindness... but I can't remember where he lives. I can't even go check on him, yet he might need me at this very moment! What happened to me?"

That sounds like a memory jumbling spell. Benben said that big brother was killed by Lancer, so his Master might have been responsible for this. Or maybe... Bah, I guess there is no point in looking too much into that. It must be terrible for her to be lost like this, so I decide to free her.

"I don't know who made you forget that, but he died days ago. I'm sorry."

"I had a feeling but... Oh no, senpai..."

Her tears don't stop. I guess he really was important to her. I let her grieve in silence, feeling progressively more uncomfortable. I shouldn't talk this long with someone I'm here to kill, but this girl's existence bothers me too much.

She speaks up after a long moment. "Then... do it, please."

I raise an eyebrow. "Do what?"

She sniffs once and straightens herself. "That is what you are here for, isn't it? You said it. My only light was taken from me, so I have no regrets. I've had... enough."

Well, that makes it easier. I extend my hand one last time.

"What is your name?"

"Sakura."

"Goodbye, Sakura. I will make this painless."

-.-.-.-

I step outside of the hospital and summon Berserker.

"Bring me back home."

He growls and picks me up. I intended to meet with Benben and Rin to kill them for sure, but this girl has upset me too much. I don't want to do anything else tonight. I grit my teeth while thinking back about what she said.

 _"My only light was taken from me."_

My own disappeared years ago, but I'm stronger than her. I will devote myself to my role and kill everything in my way. She was too weak from the start. Another insect that I crushed easily.

What is that pain deep in my chest, though? This was supposed to be a quick and easy task, yet she made me feel terrible. I won't forgive nor forget her.

"Sakura..."

I really need a good night's rest.

* * *

 _ **Day 7**_

They killed him.

They killed my Berserker.

Everything is over.

Saber is shouting something.

I don't hear what. I don't care.

Berserker...

The commotion ahead finally draws my attention. Saber is parrying arrows and her Master is lying on the ground. They got betrayed... Heh, I told him he should be wary of a Tohsaka. Now we're all going to die thanks to his idiocy.

There is a flash of light, then a gauntlet wrapped in steel suddenly takes me. After feeling like I just got sucked in a tornado, I land on the hard ground. Saber and I stand up together, and I realize she teleported us all thanks to a Command Spell.

"Why did you take me?"

As our stares cross, it's the sole question that comes to my mind.

"Ben ordered me to take you with us. They are going to chase us immediately."

He did that while agonizing? Before I can ponder about that, she bows her head. "Please, show me the way to your castle."

I look at the man lying on the ground. His energy flow is completely chaotic, and his state is simple to diagnose.

"There is no use in doing that. He is going to die."

Saber answers in a panicked voice. "He is not! My artifact can regenerate him if we get to a safe place!"

Good. Suffer like my Berserker did. Why would I help you out in the first place? "He has almost consumed himself. You will probably disappear before the sun rises."

I can't contain my emotions and look away. "I don't want you to come to my place... You killed my Berserker..."

She eventually does convince me, mainly because I realize I won't be able to escape on my own. I don't want to stay with Saber, but being caught by Rin would be even worse. I accept to climb on her back and we head for the castle.

Maybe I will finish off both of you once I'm safe, after all...

-.-.-.-

"I will detect anyone that enters or leaves the forest, Saber. We will talk tomorrow, if you both pass the night."

I smirk to her and leave the bedroom. I don't care about Ben and even less about her. Perhaps I'll ask Sella and Leysritt to-

 _"Nah, it doesn't matter."_

A smiling face from the other side of a café table flashes in my mind.

 _"Let's promise that we won't try to harm each other. How does that sound?"_

 _"We are having fun, and that'll be a good memory, whatever happens after."_

 _"Ben ordered me to take you with us."_

My head hurts. He was just prey! Even if I found him fun, he is an enemy!

"My lady!?"

My maids approach me as I'm resting a hand on one of the corridor's walls, feeling suddenly drained.

"Are you all right?"

Sella reaches for me but I step back. I have to calm down.

"I'm fine. The evening was eventful. I'm going to take a bath before bed."

"Understood. What about the Master and his Servant?"

I look back to the direction I came from and make a decision. "They are my guests. Don't hurt them unless I tell you to."

I really hope you will live up to what you showed me in that café, or else I will never forgive you.

* * *

 _ **Day 9**_

"Don't die, Benben."

"I'll try."

After what will probably be our last exchange of words, Sella carries me to my room. Rin is coming to this place, and he has decided to stop her.

I want him to win. I'm still unsure why, but that feeling I had on the first day we talked didn't vanish. I know he will probably die soon in his state, yet he said he would protect his Servant and me. Not the Grail, but me. It was completely stupid but... kind of nice.

My mind soon drifts away from these considerations, as my sensations become more and more numb. My state has only been worsening, and my body will shut down as soon as the next Servant falls.

"I hope they know what they are doing... Can we really trust that man?"

Sella never approved of our guests. Leysritt answers her in her flat tone.

"He can fight."

"Barely! Surely he could face you, but he is still a walking corpse. I doubt he could beat a skillful Master."

"Then, we will protect Ilya as he asked, Sella."

"You make it sound so simple-"

I can't hear their tense argument going on as my consciousness fades. Perhaps everything will be okay when I wake up...

-.-.-.-

I manage to open my eyes as Sella's panicked voice resonates in the bedroom.

"What do you mean, you are going?!"

"He needs help. This wasn't supposed to happen."

"We must protect Ilya! Everything else is irrelevant!"

Leysritt shakes her head and walks to the door. I've never seen such a determined look on her face.

"He fulfilled his promise. I won't let him die like this."

She leaves the room and Sella stands speechless before noticing me.

"My lady!"

She dashes to the bed. "How are you feeling?"

I shake my head weakly. My whole body feels so heavy... "Forget about me. What happened?"

Still panicking, she has trouble staying coherent. "I'm sorry for her behavior, she isn't supposed to disobey! I told her it was useless and that we should leave-"

"Sella! What is happening?"

My senses are all numb so I can't use them to understand what is going on. It is beyond frustrating.

She grits her teeth. "... A Servant we weren't expecting just entered the castle. It's the spearman."

It is not that surprising, but that means we are done for. None of us can face Lancer right now, and I don't even know who remains from our forces. I close my eyes.

"I'm sorry... If I had been conscious, I would have felt him entering the forest."

The maid shakes her head. "Do not say that, my lady! It is not your place to apologize! We are going to find a way and-"

She gasps and turns to the door, her hand clenched against her chest. "No... Leysritt... she just..."

I cannot feel anything, and it becomes even worse when I feel Archer's soul entering me.

"Ugh!"

I try to remain conscious for a bit longer, but there is little I can do. Sella looks at me and smiles reassuringly. I don't fail to notice the tear rolling down her cheek, however.

"Do not worry, my l... Ilya. I will protect you to the end. You can sleep."

She runs to the door, fully aware that she is going to be slain in a second. I can't even cry or answer her. I can't give her one last smile, or say she has done a wonderful job. My body shuts down, and nothing matters anymore.

-.-.-.-

There is a point when I regain consciousness. I don't know how much time has passed, and I cannot open my eyes to understand where I am. Something is also binding all my limbs... not that I could move them if I wanted to in any case. The only things I hear are two deep voices. They are arguing in a big room, given the echo.

"Who won?"

"That annoying guy and Saber."

"I see. What about the girl?"

There is a pause before the other man answers. "... She died. He finished her off as I entered the castle."

"A shame..."

That last sentence is followed by a short laugh, then the man speaks up again. "Then, you will watch over the vessel while I greet them at the church. They should go there shortly, unless I have overestimated their intelligence."

"What, you are going to face Saber without me?"

"If anything were to happen to me, kill the homonculus immediately. Only her heart holds the Grail, but I'm keeping her alive as an hostage."

"Understood, Master."

I hear footsteps as one of the two leaves, then the other murmurs something in deep anger.

"Asshole. That lie is what you get for making me do the dirty work."

I'm at least reassured that Benben is still alive... but the end of the war is going to be really difficult for him and Saber. I feel my body giving up soon after and understand that this is my last conscious moment. Regrets are meaningless now. This was fun while it lasted, and I only have my role to fulfill now. Mom... I'll be with you soon...

* * *

 ** _Epilogue_**

Once my mission is over, I will vanish. It is a fate I have accepted as soon as I knew about it. There was no point in being angry, neither sad. I would die in the Fifth Holy Grail War after opening the gate, and would take in every Servants' soul.

My whole life was dedicated to this moment, although I received love from my parents. They both abandoned me ten years ago, then I was alone. No one came back. Only grandfather would train me without any affection, and I soon closed my own heart. It was only a tool, after all. Why would it need to be burdened by stupid feelings? I was naive back then, thinking that my happiness would last. It was merely an illusion.

I entered this war as a weapon, ready to slay what remained of the Emiyas for their betrayal. It did not go as planned, but the result is the same; my purpose is done. Now I have stopped existing, and there is nothing to think about. Nothing...

But what if...?

What if someone actually tried to reach that closed heart, that worthless tool? What could happen if I received affection again? What if I had remained in this world?

It is unfair.

It is unfair!

I lost everything again. The Servant that protected me with his life, and the people that cared about me as a person. Was it all just a trick? Did I open my heart to the wrong person? Why did I like him in the first place?

... I am not allowed to regret. A doll cannot move on her own. I can't derail from my fate.

I can't... regret...

"Good morning."

Good... What?

I am dragged away from my reverie by quite the real voice. I open my eyes in shock, and the dim sunlight completely blinds me for a moment. I realize that I can feel my body, although it is very weak. The souls left...

"Who is there?"

I don't need an answer after my eyes get used to the light. A person I hate is standing in front of the bed I am lying on. She gives me a threatening glare.

"I'm sure you recognize me."

"... Rin."

I look around but can't understand where I am, although I can guess. The bed isn't as comfortable as my own but it is nice enough. The atmosphere keeps worsening as the silence goes on, until I decide to break it.

"Why am I here?"

She crosses her arms. "Saber destroyed the Grail and managed to not hit you on the way. She and Ben showed so much effort in keeping you alive that I went along. For now."

Her hatred for me is obvious. I don't mind since it's the same for me, but I'm not in the best position to fight back. Did she take care of me so she could torment me as she wished?

"I see."

I should wait a bit more before asking the questions that are burning in my brain. She approaches and bows over me, her blue eyes void of any warmth.

"I'm sure you caught on the 'for now' part. I will never forgive you for what you did in the hospital back then."

I have the biggest temptation to shout at her, but I must be careful. She could snap and kill me on the spot. More information is needed before I can play my cards. Seeing that I'm not answering, she steps back without losing eye contact.

"So... Benben and Saber won the war?"

She groans. "'Benben'...? Are you for real? Yes, they did, if you can call that joke of an ending a victory."

"Is he still alive?"

A shadow crosses her face, revealing another emotion than her disdain for me. "... He and Saber survived, but it's the end. He won't pass the night."

What!? Some of my energy comes back and my eyes widen. "No! What happened?"

She gauges me for a moment. "Fine, since you seem to fancy him, I will show you. Saber?"

She calls out, turning towards the door. The Servant appears an instant after, looking like a ghost. She is at her limit, which is understandable without the presence of the Grail. I wonder how she is even still here. She gives Rin a questioning look.

"Can you carry Ilyasviel to Ben's room? Sorry to bother you, but I don't feel like pampering her right now."

There is no way I would let Rin touch me anyway.

"Understood."

The Servant approaches the bed. It's nice to see a friendly face for the first time in forever. She gives me a gentle smile and whispers something.

"I am glad you are alive, Ilyasviel."

I smile timidly to her before she lifts me up with difficulty. Her legendary strength has left for good.

They take me to another bedroom, in which Ben lies, and Saber makes me sit next to him. After an explanation coldly delivered by Rin, I understand the problem. The seal has burned. He now emits enough energy to keep Saber here, but the overflow is going to finish him off. Rin managed to cast a new seal on his shoulder, but it's not strong enough to hold on its own. He is going to die. I stare at his closed eyes. Wouldn't it be better that way? The marks I can see on his neck must spread to his whole body and he would only suffer if he were to ever wake up.

A selfish voice in my head tells me that I want him to do so, though. I don't want to spend my last days on my own if Rin decides to keep me alive. My decision is easy to make.

"I'll help."

Rin frowns. "Beg your pardon?"

"I can add some of my own magic and consolidate this seal. Our two powers combined would make it possible for him to survive, even if the chances are slim."

She dismisses my suggestion with a fierce hand motion. "Why would you bother?! You've never cared about human lives!"

Why is she so adamant about this? "Huh? I just... I want to save him."

She takes a menacing steps towards me. "Just a whim, like the one that made you kill an innocent girl!? How is that logical?"

A girl? I did kill two people back then, but apparently only Sakura matters to her.

"Rin, please."

Saber cuts in the one-sided argument with a firm voice. "I do not approve of Ilyasviel's actions back then, but I will accept any help if that can save Benjamin. I have spent two days with her and I trust her when it comes to this matter."

I smile, trying to contain my inner rage. "See? Let me help."

Rin doesn't calm down. "This is disgusting. You shouldn't be allowed near him!"

That does it. I stand up and face her directly. I am still feeling weak but I won't let her get away with this.

"And why should _you_ be?"

My smile is gone and my voice resonates with anger. "May I remind you who put him in this state? Tell me who shot him in the back like an animal! I was there, Tohsaka Rin. I saw it all! He should have killed you long ago. This is all your fault!"

She is taken aback by my outburst but quickly retaliates. "There was a reason for that! Do you even know what he did!?"

"Rin, Ilyasviel, please..."

Saber's plea goes unnoticed. I have a few ideas about what she could be referring to... I caught odd bits of conversation in the castle while Benben and Saber were arguing, but I never inquired.

"I don't care about his past actions. The only thing I see is your outrageous betrayal."

Rin bows down and stares right into my eyes. If I could, I would kill her immediately for acting like this.

"He is a murderer."

 _"Rin!"_

Saber loses it and leaves the room, apparently unable to withstand this clash any more. I don't need her.

"That makes three of us. Why can't we all get along?"

I smirk, taunting her. "Oh, yes, I killed Sakura."

Her eyes narrow. "Do not say her name again or I will kill you on the spot."

"Just let me heal Benben up so that you can get rid of us as soon as possible. What do you have to lose?"

"... Good point."

She starts turning her back to me, but I'm far from done. It's time to drop the bomb. Playing around aside, there is one thing I need to confirm, out of respect for my victim.

"She was your sister, wasn't she? That's why you're taking this at heart. I felt magic from your family in her."

She freezes and answers without turning back, with a low voice.

"Stop... talking about her."

"Ah, so she was."

My smile is gone. "Did you know what she was, aside from your own blood?"

"... I learned it after her death."

"I realized it as soon as I interacted with her. She was a Grail made by the Makiris. A Tohsaka tainted with one of the ugliest magic I had ever seen. I don't even know how she could live like that."

She doesn't answer. I have taken the ascendency over her, but right now I do not care. Only Sakura's last words haunt my mind.

"Did you have any idea about what she was going through, Rin?"

She suddenly turns back to me, and I swear I heard a sniff just before that. "Are you lecturing me!? If you haven't noticed, you're not in a good position to judge!"

I stare at her intensely. "I do not deny what I did, but she was abandoned. She didn't even mention you as a person who took care of her."

My eyes narrow. "Caring about her now that she is dead? Don't make me laugh. It's your fault she became such a should have saved her."

Her hand hits my cheek in an instant. The blue eyes are now full of tears. " _Don't you dare!_ What do you know about all this!? Don't you think I have been watching over her?"

I bite my trembling lower lip and rub my painful cheek. "Then you have failed. She was broken. After Emiya Shirou's death, she said she was all alone. You are-"

She slaps my other cheek and I fall on the ground, exhausted. The pain wakes up my rage even more.

 _"Shut up! I should never have let you in this house!"_

No matter how much she resents me, I had to say it for Sakura. I lack the strength to stand back up, so I speak while looking at the ground. Even my voice is weaker now.

"I won't apologize."

There is a silence during which I fear she is going to start kicking me. After being sure that she won't do so, I continue.

"You haven't earned an apology, and I liberated her from an atrocious fate. I won't deny I intended to kill her from the start, but I listened to her. Unlike the people surrounding her, I listened to her heart."

I look up to her. "That is why I won't say 'sorry' to any of you hypocrites. Hate me all you want, kill me if you wish so, it won't change my mind."

There is a very long silence after that. Then she starts walking away while saying one last thing.

"Heal your dear 'Benben' up and go back to bed."

I can't place her tone, but it reminds me of Sakura's in a way. I pull myself up, using the bed, and manage to stand up after a moment. Ben's shoulder is nearby, but I can't see it clearly. Why is my vision blurry...?

"Ah..."

For me to... What a joke. A golem can't emote, right? Isn't that what I was taught all my life?

"Sakura... I hope you saw this, wherever you are..."

-.-.-.-

"I like that man."

That is what I thought after that discussion in the café. I could never understand why it sounded so natural to me, and I am still unsure about the reason I took a liking for him, even before he saved me.

After that event with Rin, I put as much energy as I could in the seal and proceeded to sleep for most of the following days. Saber was nice enough to update me about Ben's stable state, and she took care of me when she could. I didn't want to see the house's owner and she apparently shared those feelings.

A week or so later, the door to my bedroom opened, and he stepped in with difficulty. I knew he had woken up a couple of days ago, but it took him some time to be able to walk.

"Ilya..."

He stopped in front of my bed and our stares locked. His blue eyes filled with tears of relief.

"You are... okay..."

He put his head in his hands, and I beheld the answer to my questions at that precise moment. A wide smile blossomed on my face, from the bottom of my broken heart.

"Hi, Benben."


	19. Bonus Scene 3 : Rin (SEQUEL TEASER)

**Hey guys! Important chapter incoming. This was supposed to be the fourth bonus scene, but the one that was going to be third was cancelled because it was completely useless.**

 **There are now two remaining scenes for this fic, and this one might be the most important because I'm going to need your feedback. This is a first glance at what the sequel of Dream Coalescence could be. I was certain I wouldn't do that a month ago, but I've had some ideas and now I'm actually willing to do this. So your opinions on this chapter will be very precious, as they will drive me (or not) to start working on it. I'll give you more details at the end of it, so I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer : The chant and a few lines from the first scene are directly taken from the chapter "Prologue" of the Fate/Stay Night Visual Novel.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **BONUS SCENE 3 - SEQUEL TEASER**

 **Location within the story : None (different route)**

 **Point of view : Rin**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Late at night.

The clock is about to strike two. This is the best timeframe for my magical energy. Using melted jewels as replacements for blood, I engrave the summoning circle onto the floor of the basement. They are very expensive, so the result'd better be worth it. I focus and begin the long chant.

"Anfang."

I become a source of an energy as I flip the switch inside me, letting a great amount of prana run through my whole body. It is a sensation I have gotten used to, but I rarely use so much energy at once. The Magic Crest awakens and adds more pain to the one I am feeling, but it helps me to reach the place of "connection". I hear the clock ticking far above me. Ten more seconds until the right hour.

"... I announce. Thy body shall be under my command, my fate shall be determined by thy sword. Follow the call of the Holy Grail. If thou wouldst obey this mind and this reason, then answer my call."

I close my eyes as the fifth, imperceptible element is before me.

"Make an oath here. I am the one who shall become the virtue of all afterworld. I am the one who shall lay out the evil of all afterworld. Thou art Seven Heavens clad in the Three Great Words. Emerge from the ring of control, guardian of balance!"

 _"Now the big question. We have two available roles for this story. As you probably guess, you can be a Master or a Servant."_

It's perfect. With that, I've certainly drawn the strongest card! My vision recovers shortly and I prepare myself to face the one I summoned. Servants are the most powerful kind of familiars, so I really wonder what it's going to look like.

Surely enough, there is a guy standing in front of me.

"Huh?"

I can't form a proper sentence and stare at him, dumbfounded. I know that heroic spirits used to be human, but this is almost anticlimactic in its normality.

Once I focus, however, I realize the man standing in the summoning circle carries a powerful presence indeed. He doesn't look at me first but at his own hands, which he raises and opens slowly. He closes them again, then repeats the motion a few times with a content expression. His blue eyes then lock on my own. He is much taller than me and quite muscular, although it's made harder to evaluate by the black armor he wears. It looks solid and must slow him down during battles, but it at least confirms that I drew a knight class as I desired. He has short, blond hair and young features; if he was human, I would doubt he has reached his thirties.

"I ask you..."

His deep voice echoes, making my heart act up. Geez, Rin, keep your cool!

 _"You want to be Rin's Servant?"_

 _"She is the ideal choice for a Master. Fierce and talented."_

 _"Sounds good."_

 _"Also, can you spare me the messy landing in her living room?"_

 _"... Spoilsport."_

"Are you my Master?"

I quickly regain my composure after taking a long breath. "Yes, I am. Do you need any proof of that?"

I'd better make things clear as soon as possible. He stares at my right hand and slowly shakes his head. "That will be unnecessary. I can see you wear the sacred mark, and you just summoned me."

He leaves the circle and takes a few steps towards me. His height is intimidating, but I face him without fear. After all, he is supposed to obey me.

"Then it's settled. Don't think of rebelling or I will definitely use it."

My defensive nature is quick to surface, and it brings a small smile to his face. Is he finding that funny?

"Please refrain from wasting your Command Spells, Master. Their power is much too great to be wasted on a whim. Don't forget that they can produce a magic close to sorcery if you focus on a specific order."

That sounds like a lecture. Before I can react, he walks past me and heads for the stairs. I notice a circular device on the back on his left gauntlet as he passes by, though I can't make out what it is.

"Shall we go to a more appropriate room?"

He doesn't wait for an answer and starts climbing them. I run after him angrily. "Wait a minute!"

Was that supposed to be obedience!?

-.-.-.-

We reach the living room and face each other.

"Aren't you supposed to obey me completely?"

He raises an eyebrow. "Of course not. Who told you that? I am your weapon and partner, but certainly not your slave."

After giving me a patient smile, he sits on the nearby couch. His armor makes a heavy, metallic sound and he rests his elbows on his spreaded knees, staring at me all the while.

I snort. "Still, in the end I get the last word."

My right hand is raised to emphasize my point. He sighs. "If you want it to go like that, then sure. Don't take this the wrong way, Master; you are the one who makes decisions for the team, and I will follow them. However, I will add my own suggestions whenever I feel they're needed."

My silent frown encourages him to continue. "I will help you win and defeat all of your enemies. It's only better we work together, don't you think?"

It's logical, in a way. I sit down on a chair that faces the couch and cross my arms. "I feel like you are trying to trick me in some way, but I can agree with that part. You shouldn't have to discuss my choices often in any case."

That's partly a lie. I am definitely smarter than the norm, but I have a tendency of messing things up at the most important times. Having him as a decoy might counter that curse of mine. He nods, apparently satisfied with my answer.

"I guess so. Now that our link is formed, I can feel how strong of a Magus you are. That is already a good sign."

As soon as he mentions it, I take notice of the warm sensation in my abdomen. It's like an invisible chain that links me to him, and probably the path through which I feed him prana. It is a weird feeling but I'm sure I will get used to it soon enough.

"You won't buy me with compliments... Anyway, you are a knight Servant, right?"

He shoots a short laugh. "I take that wasn't hard to guess."

I know the seven classes - Saber, Archer, Lancer, Rider, Berserker, Caster and Assassin. Only the first three are knights, so there is a good chance that...

"You are Saber, right?"

I can't hide the hope in my voice. Saber is known to be the strongest class and getting him has been my goal from the beginning. He stands back up and gives me a solemn stare.

"It is true that I haven't introduced myself. Forgive me, Master."

I wave my hand, eager to hear a confirmation. "Don't sweat it. So?"

"As the Shielder-class Servant, I shall protect you from every danger."

He bows his head politely as my brain crashes. "Shiel... what?"

"Shielder."

I repeat the names mentally and my brow twitches. "What is that class? It's not on the list!"

He gives me a sheepish look. "There are a few more than the most common ones. Shielder is the knight of the shield."

That's unexpected, and my voice fills with disappointment. "The shield... Does that mean your sole skill is protection?"

He crosses his arms and his expression turns defiant. "That would be a simplistic way of seeing my abilities. I will show you soon enough."

I also stand up and glare at him. "I hope so. What I need is a powerful weapon, not someone to pamper me."

That makes him smirk. "Duly noted, Master. I won't clean your bed sheets or hide you in the basement to wait for the Holy Grail, I promise."

What an attitude... He's aggravating my headache.

"Instead of showing off your talent in sarcasm, can you tell me what hero you are?"

This is even more important than his class. Servants are heroes from the past and their power level grows along with their fame. Using their class names allows them to hide their true self, along with their strengths and weaknesses.

He pauses.

"Shielder? Your Master is asking you a question."

"I suppose you are talking about my legend, but I don't have one. Consider me as an unknown Servant."

"... You are joking, right?"

His serious face answers before his words. "No. You might not know this, but Servants are out of the time loop, so they can also be summoned from the future. I have no legend because there is no legend to tell yet."

I had never thought about that, but I guess it makes sense. "Then, what made you become a hero during your life?"

He frowns. "Does it really matter? The important part is that no one will guess my identity, which makes one less problem. Besides, shouldn't we focus on more important things than my life? We are about to start a war."

After dodging my question with ease, he allows himself to smile again. This is not Saber, and it's not a legendary hero either? What a mess... I stare at the clock and realize something.

"The time!"

"Sorry?"

"It's only one, not two in the morning! I forgot to change the hour before summoning you!"

For some reason, the clocks were one hour early this morning. I think back about that curse of mine and start walking around the room while ranting against myself.

"My energy wasn't at its peak! I could have summoned Saber, but I ended up with a weird Servant that has yet to exist! And his class sounds weird too..."

"Master..."

"Why do I have to keep screwing up at the most important times..."

"Master!"

I turn to the direction from which the annoyed voice came and glare at my companion once more.

"What?"

"Aren't you slightly overreacting there?"

"I'm cursing my own failure!"

That doesn't seem to please him, given his expression. "Hmph. I apologize for not being Saber, then."

I wave a dismissive hand. "There's no need to, it's not your fault. I just messed my ritual up, so I am a bit mad at myself."

"Well, I will just have to double the effort in order to win your trust, then. I am a competent fighter that should hopefully meet your needs."

He says that formally but I spot a hint of vexation in his stare. It actually reassures me, as there might be a decent guy behind the arrogance. Even if it's hidden, it is the first emotion he's let slip tonight. I relax and smile defiantly to him.

"You better do so! I hope you will live up to these words."

He bows his head. "And I hope I will make you swallow your criticism when the time comes."

Now I'm impatient to see him in action, although my body is starting to give up on me. The ritual drained most of my energy, and soon a yawn escapes my mouth.

"That said, I'm going to go sleep upstairs. Guard the house and don't wake me up unless enemies are at the door. I'm exhausted."

He nods as I start walking to the entrance hall. Once I'm halfway through the staircase, I realize he's followed me to stop at the bottom of it.

"Shielder?"

"Sorry to interrupt, but can you give me your name?"

Ah, I did forget to mention that. "Tell me yours first. Even if you don't have a legend, you surely go by something, don't you?"

I can't help but tease him a bit. He has earned it, and it's only the beginning. His mouth curls into a small smile.

"My actual name is Benjamin, but you can call me Ben if you wish so."

I run a hand through my hair while answering him with as much dignity as my tiredness allows me.

"I am Tohsaka Rin."

-.-.-.-

I have a peaceful night, regardless of that eventful evening. Given the time I wake up, I underestimated my exhaustion. My loud yawn fills the silent room.

"Geez, it's beyond being late... I guess I'll skip school today."

I straighten my pajamas and head to the living room. One of the downsides of living alone is having to stand the cold while the heater starts, but this doesn't happen today. Did Shielder do that?

I find him in the kitchen. He is now wearing a gray shirt with a black trouser that contrast greatly with his impressive armor. Aside from the strong energy he emits because of his nature, one would think he is a normal person.

"Where did you find these clothes?"

That's an odd greeting, but I was taken off guard there. He looks away from the window and stares at me. "They are mine. Don't worry, I can summon my armor at will."

I stretch, still feeling drowsy. "Good."

"You are up quite late, Rin."

The last word upsets me more than his remark. "Hey now, we are on first-name basis?"

He shrugs. "Do you really mind? I can keep calling you Master otherwise. I don't feel like calling you by your last name, to be honest."

I thought Servants had knowledge about the place and time they appeared in, so he should have heard of Japanese etiquette! I look away and cross my arms. "Geez, do as you wish, Shielder."

Using his class name is my small revenge. He shows no reaction except for a small smile. I can't decide if he is having a laugh at me or being nice.

"Do you take breakfast?"

I shake my head. "I don't, but if you could prepare a cup of tea while I wash myself, that would be perfect. All you need is over there."

I point at one of the cupboards, then walk to the bathroom. While the hot water from the shower runs on my skin and finishes waking me up, I think about his behavior. He sounded less formal than yesterday, but he's still a bit too sarcastic. That's a trait I share with him, so maybe we will end up getting along. Who knows? What matters in the end is his ability to fight. I don't want a Servant that can only defend, and his class name doesn't reassure me one bit.

Once dressed, I do my hair and join him in the living room.

"You made one for you too? I thought Servants didn't need food or water."

To my surprise, two steaming teacups now decorate the table. Shielder answers that with a shrug.

"We don't. Our main sources of energy are the Grail itself and our Master's prana. Human souls can be used as a secondary one, but food is minor. I just couldn't resist the smell."

That makes me smile. "I bet, this is one of my favorite kinds. About that human souls part... Does that mean you can eat them?"

He takes a short sip from his cup before answering. I imitate him and notice he's brewed the tea decently. One good point for him, at last.

"Exactly. Consider that way as extra ammunition. I take some Masters won't hesitate to go down that path."

"Count me out. I am the representative of one of the three great Magi families, and even without taking that into account, I would never involve innocents."

He nods. "That's good to hear, because you would have had to use a Command Spell to make me do that."

That's reassuring. We then drink our tea in silence before he speaks up again.

"What have you planned for today, Rin?"

"I'm going to show you around the city. You can turn into spirit form, right?"

Every Servant is able to enter a state in which they can't be seen by normal humans, though their colleagues can still feel them.

"I..."

 _"You can't, obviously."_

 _"What!?"_

 _"Look, we've managed to send humans and even superhumans to fictional stories. That's already quite the miracle, but making them turn into ghosts is just too complex."_

 _"But that would be..."_

 _"Impractical, I know. Let me finish. We've implemented an other way to do it. Basically you will be able to enter a state of invisibility, added with a light presence concealment. It works like the spirit form from an external point of view. Just don't bump into people and don't use it during fights. It wouldn't maintain itself."_

 _"Better than nothing, I guess."_

"... I can, of course."

"Good. Let's go, then."

-.-.-.-

After spending the day walking in Fuyuki, we end up on the tallest building's roof as the night falls. Shielder showed interest for most places and asked me a lot of questions. I bet he analyzed how he could use every spot in case of a battle. Now safe from people's stares, he materializes and we look at the magnificent scenery.

"Do you have a wish, Benjamin?"

It would be rude to not use his name when asking a personal question. As for the question itself, I'm not stupid; Servants don't obey Masters for free. As the Grail can grant any wish, they can also use it after winning it. It is a balanced deal that should make our cohesion hold until the end.

"I am here to win and protect you. Nothing greater than that, I'm afraid."

That surprises me. "Really? No hidden motive?"

"It's actually my first Holy Grail War, so I am eager to prove my value against the others."

"You've got to be kidding me..."

I make a long sigh. That is the icing on the cake regarding that odd Servant. No legend, no wish and no experience. Are we going to fall on the first fight?

Instead of getting mad, he smirks. "Hey, it's your first one too, after all. What do you wish for, Rin?"

That does make me smile. "The same as you. Victory."

He is right. I am also inexperienced, so I'm in a bad position to judge him. He put his faith in me without a question, and I should try to do the same. That similarity between us is amusing, actually.

I spot someone I know down below, and I could swear he is looking back at me. That's just a trick of my eyes, though. There is no way he could see me from there.

"Saw something?"

I shake my head. "Nothing worthy of interest. Let's head back home."

Emiya isn't a threat, that's for sure.

-.-.-.-

The first problem appears the day after.

"This is a Servant's work... I can't undo it."

I murmur that as I look at the symbol on the school's rooftop. It's now nighttime and all the students have left because of the curfew. I sensed a boundary field surrounding the whole building this morning, so I decided to investigate once alone.

"I cannot do anything either, Rin. This will consume all the normal people in this school within a week."

"I agree. It's weak for now, but we should take care of that as soon as possible. Do you think it's Caster's work?"

The air next to me answers. "No idea. Let us be careful in any case."

I focus and extend a hand towards the symbol. I can't erase it, but I should be able to slow down the spell's progression...

"I wouldn't fiddle with that if I were you."

A nosy, loud voice echoes from ahead and makes me stand back up immediately. Its owner wears an armor as blue as his hair, and his red eyes shine with a powerful murderous intent. His beast-like grin only adds up to that intimidating feeling, and I shiver before addressing him.

"Are you responsible for this?"

"Such tricks are best left to Magi, young lady. I'm sure my invisible friend next to you agrees."

He felt Shielder... That confirms what I thought. "You are a Servant."

His grin widens even more. "Correct! Since you are aware of that fact, it means I can consider you as an enemy now."

He extends a hand and a two-meter long red spear appears out of the air. Lancer... the knight of the spear, whom you do not want to fight on a small rooftop. His cheerful tone doesn't match the situation at all.

"Damn, I am not supposed to play with prey, but you were so focused that I found that amusing. Now..."

"Es ist gross, es ist klein!"

I activate my magic circuit and dash towards the edge of the building. The spearman thrusts his weapon at the spot I was standing on a second ago. Such speed! I use my enhanced legs to gain some distance from him, although I'm not sure I will make it. I hear what sounds like glass shattering right after a weird sound I can't place.

"Huh?"

Lancer's voice is surprised, but I don't have time to check why. This is my only chance to escape this deadly situation! I jump above the fence and prepare to land in the school's courtyard.

"Shielder!"

The fall won't kill me with my enhancing spells, but I'd rather not hurt myself unnecessarily. Fortunately my now materialized Servant catches the hint, along with me, and we land safely. We then run to the entrance of the school, where we will have as much space as we need. I would run one hundred meters in seven seconds right now, and normal people would only see a blurry line if I crossed their way.

That doesn't mean anything against a Servant, though.

"Hey there."

As soon as we stop to turn back, he does the same five meters away from us. Shielder steps between us and his armor appears as if it was never gone. The impressive black outfit looks heavier than the one of our enemy.

"... A knight? Right, she called you Shielder earlier. That's a rare class... I actually doubt I've fought one."

That seems to motivate him, as his voice gets louder and more enthusiastic. "Come on! Summon your shield and face me now!"

Shielder's head turns sideways. "What is your order, Master?"

This is my first decision as a contestant for the Holy Grail, and it's probably the easiest I will have to make.

"I won't interfere in this battle. Show me what you've got, right now."

Finally I can see if I really was unlucky for summoning him. He makes an amused snort before turning back to Lancer. My heartbeat accelerates as his energy rises, easily comparing to the spearman's.

He doesn't summon anything, though, and Lancer looks dumbfounded.

"What, do you intend to have a fistfight? I'm letting you draw your weapons, whatever they are."

That is answered with a raised hand. The odd sound I heard on the rooftop echoes again, and something flies at Lancer. His eyes widen and he takes a stance, but the thing that looks a translucent wall pushes him away. He groans and escapes it to the side. What is...

"What is this!?"

The enemy voices my exact thoughts. Shielder swipes his right arm and another one hits the blue knight from the right. He escapes it again, apparently unscathed, and rushes at my Servant. Another wall flies at him but he dodges it, only to be hit by one coming from the left. After a few more, I finally understand what's going on.

Barriers. Translucent, pinkish moving walls that target the enemy at high speed and prevents him from stepping in Shielder's space. Moving his hands like a conductor, he keeps firing them at a high rate. I never knew knights could use magic, but I realize he could have been a Magus during his lifetime. Still, this is not what I was expecting.

Lancer gets used to their rhythm at an alarming rate and starts hitting them with his weapon. It shatters them easily, and I really hope my partner has stronger tricks up his sleeve. The blue knight rushes in once again and pierces through the barrier greeting him. As he is only a few meters away, Shielder's arm goes upwards. This time the barrier appears right under Lancer's feet and sends him towards the sky. With a shout of surprise, he jumps away from it, but Shielder follows with a downwards motion. A new barrier coming from above sends the spearman crashing on the ground violently.

He stands back up immediately, more angry than hurt. I doubt these can cause heavy damage, but Shielder has taken the advantage for now.

"Is that your technique? Throwing walls at people!?"

Shielder chuckles. "Surely you can do better than this, Lancer?"

He is taunting him to disturb his focus more. If he succeeds, the opponent will have a harder time dealing with the constant barrier spamming. It's a tricky scheme , which I approve of wholeheartedly.

Lancer's eyes narrow. "Oh, trust me, I will test that armor of yours soon, and force you to reveal your Noble Phantasm."

To that, Shielder extends both arms before clapping his hands once. Two barriers fly at the enemy from both of his sides at once. He groans and jumps ahead as the two spells collide noisily, and the fight resumes.

... This isn't working. The amazing agility of the spearman plays in his favor, and he is progressively calming down. His red eyes rarely leave Shielder, and his lance starts to pierce every barrier with little effort. His voice echoes after a moment.

"I'm getting used to it. You should prepare yourself, Shielder."

A barrier appears at his feet but he hits it with his spear immediately.

"I said it wouldn't work anymore! I've figured you out. You can only cast two of them at once and control them with your hands, so it's easy to follow once you get past the initial surprise."

I had pictured him as a reckless fighter, but this guy might be much more dangerous than that. He's going to reach us with his next charge. Shielder doesn't react and stares at him with an unreadable expression. Lancer takes off and approaches him at a blinding speed.

"Try this!"

Shielder raises a hand and a pink wall appears in front of him. It's about two meters high and four wide, and it isn't translucent but bright. The spear collides against it with sound similar to thunder, and Lancer is repelled violently. The much stronger spell didn't shatter this time. He glares at it for a long moment, then he jumps above it with ease, showing more of his amazing agility. As he is right above his opponent's head, the hand is raised again, and another wall appears between them as the first disappears. Lancer is repelled once again and lands a few meters away before trying another charge.

This time Shielder adds the first kind of barriers to his patterns, but Lancer doesn't look eager to reach him. He mostly runs around him and hits the barriers he can destroy while avoiding the ones he can't. He keeps the pressure on nonetheless, and their choreography is mesmerizing to my eyes. This is what a fight between Servants looks like...

They pause after a while, and Shielder speaks up. He hasn't moved from his original spot since the beginning of the fight.

"You've been strangely passive, Lancer."

The enemy answers in his usual nosy, arrogant tone. "I understood you were the annoying kind, so I took more time to analyze your abilities."

A smile creeps onto his face. "You have a solid defense for sure, but you also have limits. These stronger barriers are static; you can't make them fly around like the other ones. Knowing that..."

He takes a stance and his energy rises more. Shielder's brow twitches and he readies himself. It's obvious that the enemy is going to get serious now. He dashes in again and... what is that speed!? It's incomparable to the one he showed before! He strikes all the weak barriers without slowing down and runs around the stronger ones, circling Shielder with a terrifying efficiency. He eventually appears behind his back, but a strong barrier is still blocking his way. The red lance starts glowing and he hits the pink wall violently, forcing his way through with a shout. It takes him a few seconds but he finally breaks through. He is now aiming for Shielder's chest... No!

"Protège, bouclier."

It happens so quickly that I can't figure it out. First my Servant utters words in a foreign language - was that French? - then the spear and its owner are forced to step back. Is that...?

"Finally... I was beginning to wonder if you were a Caster instead of a knight. I guess this was to be expected."

Lancer says that with a wild grin while I stare at Shielder's left hand. The circular plate I had seen on his gauntlet is now emitting a circle of energy that is clearly visible. He keeps it in front of him while speaking calmly.

"You were perfectly right about my barriers, but I do have a way to make the stronger ones move around."

A shield. Why am I surprised, actually? Perhaps because I was expecting one made of solid material, not of pure magical energy.

Lancer prepares himself again. "Let us begin for real, then. The lance against the shield. This should be interesting!"

To my surprise, Shielder grins along and raises his voice. "Come on, show me what a fight between Servants is like!"

It's true that this is his first war. Lancer seems flabbergasted.

"What are you, an idiot?"

He dashes at him and the spear is parried by the shield a couple of times, then he steps back. "Well, I'm fine with that. I get along better with idiots. Don't disappoint me!"

Both knights' auras rise as they clash furiously. Shielder has started moving around but he is much slower than his opponent. However, his reflexes with the shield are compensating for that lack of mobility, and for now the lance collides against it every time it is thrust. At some point my Servant moves his free hand and a barrier flies at Lancer from the side. He groans and repels it by a small margin. The same maneuver is tried multiple times and it seems to disturb his focus. However...

"Ha! You certainly can't cast as many of them with only one free hand!"

Lancer is right, the rhythm of the spells is much slower than before. Shielder frowns and extends his hand forward. The spearman gets ready to pierce through it, but a pink wall materializes behind him. Before he can realize it, Shielder lowers his body and charges at him for the first time, his shield right in front of him. That offensive tactic takes the enemy off guard, and he pushes him against the wall.

"Guh!"

Lancer is now stuck between the shield and the wall, and the added repelling spells seem to hurt him. He manages to escape that with a jump after a moment, but it's the first clean hit of the fight. There is one question in the back of mind, though. Something that is really starting to worry me, and Lancer voices it soon. He stares at Shielder seriously.

"Nice one... That hurt. You aren't half bad at what you do, but... how do you kill?"

Exactly. His defense might be amazing and his barriers strong, but there is no way they would be enough to kill a Servant. Is it related to his Noble Phantasm, or does he have another hidden ability? In any case, a Servant that has no certain way of killing is pretty much useless in a Holy Grail War.

 _"That would be a simplistic way of seeing my abilities. I will show you soon enough."_

He did say that.

What are you going to do now? I have no use for a mere shield. What I need is a weapon.

"Try to land a hit before talking big, Lancer."

The taunt seems to work as the red eyes flash with anger. The two knights collide again and their choreography resumes. Shielder seems to only focus on parrying with his shield this time. He is going into full defensive mode and the lance hits it without stopping. What is he planning now? It seems that he can't do much, and I'm definitely getting worried. Although... hold on. The last remark Shielder made and the fact Lancer really can't reach him are obviously making him grow impatient. His hits are delivered with more and more violence... and less safety. It's understandable. Fighting someone who is only acting like a wall must be frustrating when you are the warrior type. Shielder's focused face never wavers, and I finally understand his intentions.

He is conditioning him.

The lance continues striking mercilessly but it is less precise than before. I can't imagine how hard it must be to remain that calm under a deadly barrage of strikes... Maybe I have been underestimating him. Lancer looks like a bull charging at a matador, and once the beast is tired enough...

"Huh?"

As he delivers a long, piercing strike, the shield is deactivated and Shielder dodges by ducking under it. I doubt he could do that normally, but that hit was so reckless that it must have been easy. Lancer steps forward, carried by his own strength. Once the beast makes its last charge... the execution beckons.

"Repousse, épée!"

Something appears in Shielder's right hand and there is a thunder-like sound again as the red spear is sent flying far away.

"You asked me... how I killed?"

The item is raised to strike down the blue knight, but he manages to jump back and immediately runs to pick up his weapon. Shielder doesn't go after him and stares at him calmly, his sword pointed to the ground. It is a longsword, meant to be used one-handed, and it doesn't look fancy or really powerful. That's not the noticeable thing about it.

"Guh, you bastard... You added that repelling spell to your blade?"

The undulations around it give that away. Even the pebbles below the sword's tip are moving away from it. He doesn't need a legendary blade because it's not the steel that collides with its target. That's... interesting. I realize I'm smiling widely, and I bet that I look as crazy as these guys right now. I guess the heat of battles throws the Tohsakas' elegance away. Maybe Father was in the same boat; at the end of the day, we are Magi, not humans.

Shielder takes what must be his real stance, and I feel a chill running down my spine. His left hand, holding the shield, is raised in front of his heart, while his right one is in the air, behind him. The sword is pointing at the sky, ready to strike down the enemy as soon as he collides against the shield. A menacing combination.

Lancer also takes a stance and his weapon glows. I bet he hasn't shown everything either, and this might be the beginning of their real duel. His eyes narrow.

"Which hero are you, Shielder?"

"None that you've heard of, I'm afraid."

"Tch, I guess I was stupid to ask. Let us settle this once and for all."

The tension is almost unbearable now, but that doesn't last long.

"Who's there!?"

Lancer suddenly looks to his side and runs at someone. No way, there was still a student on the grounds with the curfew!?

Witnesses must be eliminated...

"Shielder, hurry up!"

We follow them, and I ready myself to face my own responsibilities.

-.-.-.-

"It had to be you..."

Out of all the students that could have been killed, the one that did because of me is someone I know. I don't know how I'm going to face Sakura after this... unless I use my father's legacy.

"Shielder, try to follow Lancer while I heal him up."

The knight doesn't question my order and turns into spirit form.

"Understood. Be careful, Rin."

-.-.-.-

I was stupid. Of course Lancer is going to chase his target down if he survived! After I realized this, Shielder and I left the mansion and headed to the Emiya household.

"We are taking unnecessary risks there, Rin."

"Shush. You can still fight, right?"

He smirks. "Of course. My energy consumption was about average during the last fight."

I'm glad he has a great prana pool, even without the help of my own. He doesn't seem to agree with my plan much, but he isn't protesting either. As we land near the house, I spot a familiar blue shadow leaving it. Gosh, it's too late! I run towards the main entrance while my Servant shouts at me.

"Rin, wait! There is another one!"

I stop as I see something rushing at me.

"Protège, bouclier!"

He gets past me with his shield activated, and the thing collides against it an instant later. The resulting shockwave almost sends me flying. The enemy is repelled and steps back, allowing me to take a good look at... her.

Holding an invisible weapon, the armored woman carries a presence so pure and intense that it takes my breath away. This aura, this strength... There is no doubt to have. This is Saber, the one I wanted.

I take a look at the one I ended up with, expecting a surprised expression, but there's nothing like that.

He is wearing the widest grin.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **So, what did you think?**

 **As you can see, this isn't a direct sequel but an alternate path. You could say it's the UBW of Dream Coalescence, although the events will be completely different from it. Here's what you can expect from it :**

 **\- A completely new story, with Rin as a main girl.**

 **\- More focus on action and Servants than romance (comparable to UBW in that regard).**

 **\- A very much alive Shirou!**

 **\- A chance for characters that couldn't shine in Dream Coalescence to be more active. Did you find Caster's potential wasted? You should like this one.**

 **\- Dual point of views between Rin and her Servant.**

 **\- A different Benjamin that should not carry that SI feeling as much, although he is the same person.**

 **\- Obviously, the same process that brought him here. This is the same universe, the only difference being that he took the choice of being a Servant.**

 **\- Shorter chapters. I realize some of these were much too long.**

 **In any case, thanks for reading, as always.**


	20. Bonus Scene 4 : Unknown

**This will be the last upload for Dream Coalescence. Sorry for the delay between the bonus scenes, but I've been very busy.**

 **I'm glad a lot of you are eager to see the sequel, and I included a few out of context teasers at the end of this chapter.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **BONUS SCENE 4 - AU REVOIR**

 **Location within the story : [Unknown]**

 **Point of view : [Unknown]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Transferring... 12%...

"You really went too far with this."

"And you are being overdramatic."

I play with a pen while holding the cellphone with my other hand. My remark seems to annoy my interlocutor.

"Come on, you know this is unreasonable."

"Is it now? Have you even been listening to my explanation?"

"I have, but it doesn't change anything. You are not allowed to work on that idea anyway."

Transferring... 14%...

"Hmm, I guess you're right."

Her tone turns suspicious. "Of course you put a stop to it as soon as you were told to, right?"

"Hey, do you think I would disobey orders?"

"Don't play dumb. If you weren't that talented, they would have fired you long ago because of your attitude. Tell me you stopped it."

She knows me too well. I take a quick look at the computer screen. 16%.

"Ah, well... It isn't that simple, Ambre."

Her lecturing voice has always been cute. "I swear to God, Pierre... You are hopeless."

That earns her a snort. "Don't give me old news. I just need a bit more time."

"More time!? It's not like they canceled your idea midway through, they refused it altogether!"

18%.

"I know, but I feel there's something you guys don't understand about all this, no matter how I put it."

She calms down a little and tries to adopt a understanding tone. "I know this is for your friend, but you are being-"

I cut in sharply. "That has nothing to do with him. All this is because of his trip's results; the fact that we are friends is of no consequence."

I'm starting to hate that argument. The guys think I am being subjective because I know the subject personally. "We're not even that close. He's just a guy I enjoy having drinks with on occasions, not a childhood friend or a lover. You of all people can attest I don't swing that way."

I smirk, although she can't see it.

"Are you done?"

She's upset, which is a small victory.

"Not until you agree with me, I'm afraid."

"What would that change? I haven't got the power to interfere with the big guys' decisions and you know it. Besides, I still think you are making a big deal out of nothing."

25%. I won't convince her with words. My tone comes back to serious. "Understood. Then, can I ask you a small favor?"

"Your demands are never small. What do you want?"

"Cover me while I gather the data I need."

There's a silence before she explodes. "So you are _still_ going for it?"

"Yes. It shouldn't take long. I just need you to drive their attention elsewhere in case they ask about me. You can do that for me, right, Ambre? I swear it's very important to the project."

Adding a name to a question makes it more impactful. I can imagine her displeased expression easily.

"... You are asking me to be your accomplice?"

30%. "Yes, I am."

"What do I earn other than the risk of being fired along with you? That might sound very romantic but I kind of like my job more than you, Pierre."

She emphasizes that last word to mock my style. I hate it when people know me too well...

"Hey, that hurts... I promise that I will bring back proof that I was right if you give me a bit of time. After that, if the bosses are still unhappy, I will make sure to take all the blame for it."

"Are you really willing to take that risk?"

"It's worth it."

I answer with my most serious voice, then she stays silent for a while.

"I must be as crazy as you, but I will. I'll do my best to cover you for a day."

I groan. "What!? The transfer isn't even complete yet! I'm going to have to run around like a madman!"

She chuckles. "That's already what you do all day, so I'm not worried. Be safe and good luck."

"Hold on-"

Too late. I sigh, stop wagging the pen and put the phone in my pocket while looking at the computer screen. 38%... It's six in the afternoon, and soon the guys are going to head out. Given the time limit I am on, I'm going to have to do all this during the night. That's better than what I could hope for after that meeting with the big guns, but it's still a bother. While the transfer is progressing, I open another program and start working on an area design... This should do...

Around eight, I head to the underground facility.

"Hey, boss. Doing overtime?"

I greet my minions while crossing their path. They don't ask any questions about me heading the wrong way because they are used to my whims. I soon reach the chamber with the simulation gear and turn the machines back on.

It's been a few months since Ben's adventure. I was thrilled to know it had gone perfectly well, even if he stayed in it for much longer than expected. However, something quickly started to worry me. It's still doing so, and it could be a sign of a bigger problem we hadn't thought about when developing all this. That's what I tried to explain to the bosses but they found it irrelevant. The project is soon to be revealed to the public, after all. Why would they care about small matters? As much as I understand the logic, it pisses me off.

I compile all the data I've been working on and launch the simulation. I got used to the weird sensation of jumping into my avatar long ago, and I land in my universe after a short moment of discomfort.

Grassy plains. The plainest plains I've ever seen, with not much decoration. I didn't make this to be fancy, and the blue sky is already boring me. I raise a hand and a screen materializes in front of my eyes. I swipe my fingers across it until all the commands I need are loaded up and soon a traditional, Japanese house appears right in front of me. The Emiya household. I've transferred it all in this place, using a generic copy. The data from simulations is erased once their players leave them because we have no use for it. I did precisely that with Ben's story. Well, I was about to, until he told me about it in detail. When that was done, I still deleted it, but... I kept something, just in case.

I enter another command and that something appears in front of me right after. I have to admit I am as excited as nervous; it's the first time I have tried this, and I'm eager to meet the one that conquered my buddy's heart.

"Hello, Saber."

The two big, green eyes open slowly as her perfectly done hair flutters in the wind. She is wearing her casual, traditional outfit and I can't spot anything out of place, except for that shocked expression.

"Who are you?"

I approach her while talking to myself. I have little time to play around and there are some verifications I need to make immediately.

"Transfer seems correct... body seems to function..."

I poke at her shoulder and she steps back while taking an aggressive stance.

"What do you think you are-"

"Subject seems to be coherent, although a bit angry..."

I approach her again and extend a hand, which she repels with the back of her own. She tries to, at least. I grab her wrist to calm her down.

"Just listen to me now."

She's visibly shocked. "My strength... What have you done to me!?"

"Subject responds correctly... The transfer seems to have gone well..."

Now I must check on the most important thing: her memories. If this is just a generic Saber, I will have failed my mission. She escapes my grip and glares at me.

"Who are you? Answer me now!"

"..."

I make my voice as deep as I can and answer solemnly. "I am your father."

She frowns. "I beg your pardon?"

"Heh, always wanted to say that."

Technically it isn't a lie either, so I couldn't resist the opportunity. I played a major part in her development, after all. She keeps on glaring at me and I decide to drop the bomb before she tries anything stupid.

"I am the one who brought Benjamin into your world."

I know he told her the truth before the end, so I can reveal that without sounding insane. Her attitude completely changes as soon as she hears his name; all the anger she was bottling up vanishes and one hand goes to her heart. She seems to be lacking air for a moment.

"You... Ben...?"

A smile creeps onto my face as I confirm that it worked. This should be interesting. She runs to me and grabs my shirt before I can react.

"How is he!? Is he doing well? Is he alive!?"

"Hey, let go of-"

Her green eyes are starting to water. Geez, it's not my job to get emotional, but she is not helping at all there.

"Please tell me he is alive!"

I push her hands away as gently as I can and answer calmly. "He is alive and well. Let's get inside and drink some tea, I have a couple of topics to discuss with you."

I walk towards the entrance of the house and it takes her a while to follow me. She jogs to reach my side and asks something in a more composed voice. She's recovered from her outburst fast, which is worthy of respect.

"Why am I that weak?"

I shrug. "Oh, that? I put you in a human body, as your Servant state isn't needed nor practical there. After all, you have no anchor and you shouldn't have to fight anybody here."

She shouldn't actually meet anyone here in the first place. She looks at her hands.

"That does feel like a human body. How were you able to accomplish that?"

I snort. "You ask too many questions. Tea first, then I'll tell you what this is all about."

I stop in front of the living room's cupboards and make my screen appear again. I program an unlimited supply of food and drinks in a few commands, though given her gluttony... Yeah, going to add a limit of quantity per hour there. She watches me from behind without a word, and soon I'm pouring British tea in two teacups.

"Are you... some sort of god?"

Damn, and people wonder why I'm self-important.

"From your perspective, certainly. It's not like gods are rare in your world, right? Anyway, let's go back outside, this room bores me already."

We end up sitting down on the grass. It would be easy to lose track of the time in such a relaxing place. All that's missing is a soothing music. Her japanese-style position looks painful and almost makes me feel ashamed of my own. We savor the tea for a moment before I speak up.

"So, Saber, I brought you here for a reason or two, as you can guess."

She keeps a serious face, but I can see a gleam of curiosity in her big eyes.

"I take... this is about Benjamin?"

"Yes. As you might have guessed, I made his travel possible, and he knew what he was diving into. That is why he killed the one that would become your Master, and why he had to lie constantly. He told me the details, and it wasn't pretty, apparently."

Well, he was also really stupid...

She frowns. "I had figured most of that, although there is something bothering me. You told me he was alive and well, but he was on the verge of death before the end. What happened?"

I raise my hands. I've always liked to deliver long explanations, so this doesn't bother me. "That's because what we sent was a copy of him. His real body was kept safe, and he suffers from no physical aftereffects."

"A... copy?"

That makes her ponder for a long moment, and her expression turns progressively more contrite.

"Are you implying he was not a real person, and all this was some sort of amusement for him?"

I can understand why she'd think that, but she is definitely wrong. It's precisely why I'm doing all this.

"Don't take this the wrong way. First, it was the only way to do it. Second, and most importantly..."

I put my closed fist to my heart. "This part was real. Trust me, some people might live this experience as you just described it, but he took it to heart. Once he told me all that had happened, I could tell he was... deeply involved in this journey."

I raise a finger. "You can feel hurt about the fact he didn't tell you that, or the fact that he knew about you before your reunion. I mean, I could understand that. But please don't make the mistake of doubting what he grew to feel for you. Besides he trained harder than most only to become a decent Magus, and he suffered like a normal person. He was with you, Saber."

It takes her another while to process that. "I think I understand, partly at least. It is difficult to digest, but I want to believe what you said."

Her expression turns somewhat wistful, and I feel like I should get to the point. "That said, I didn't come all this way to justify his acts. You will remain their best judge. I'm here because he is not doing well."

That seems to bring back some energy to her. "Why?'

"To put it simply, he... misses you, terribly."

Oh, I wish it had been simple, Ben. I wish you had moved on after fulfilling your objective, as you said. I wish the human heart would work as simply. Sadly, it doesn't, and now you are kind of a mess, which raises a worrying point about this entire invention.

Her eyes widen and she starts to get emotional again. "No... Is there a way I could..."

She suddenly stands up and raises her voice. I know where this is going.

"Bring me into his world! If you are so powerful, do the same thing the other way around! I will stay at his side. I will-"

"No."

I calmly sip on my tea after interrupting her sharply. "You can't. Don't even consider it. You will never, ever be able to reach our world. It doesn't work that way, for reasons I won't bother explaining."

"But you just said he was..."

"Look, if I could just bring you there, do you think I would bother doing all this? It's impossible."

She gasps and clenches her fists. I decide to stand up too and try to regain a composed voice.

"Hey, sorry, I never was tactful. I didn't bring you here for nothing either. Technically, I could call Ben back here."

She takes a long breath to calm down. "Why the 'could'? Are there difficulties?"

I smirk. "Oh boy, a ton of them. I can't give you all the details, but he won't be able to do so in a while, for starters."

The reasons for that are awfully down to earth, but there is little I can do. What is happening now is already putting me at risk, and even if I managed to keep it running, it wouldn't come without a price. It's kind of depressing.

"That is not a problem. I can wait."

She says that without hesitating. It's time to temper her enthusiasm. "I bet you can, but you should know that time is much slower in here. I'm not talking about days, or weeks. Months could pass before you get a chance to meet him."

As I explain it to her, an urge starts growing in me. I have to discourage her. I'm deeply convinced that this is dangerous.

"I can wait."

She repeats that without faltering. Crap.

This isn't right.

I have to discourage them!

I close in to her and lower my voice. "Technical stuff aside, I don't think this is healthy for any of you."

That surprises her. "Sorry?"

"The world you met in is now out of your reach, and you will only be able to cross paths in this empty one."

I don't have the heart to tell her it disappeared. "Besides, Ben will remain an occasional visitor. You won't be able to build anything here, and it will take him away from his actual world."

I smile sadly. "You know, it's not really a fun world, though it's still the one he lives in. As his friend, I'm afraid that he will use this place as an escape from his reality."

"Are you saying that I am a burden for him?"

She catches on quickly. There is no anger in her voice but genuine curiosity.

"That's too harsh. You've brought him happiness, even if he's lacking it at the moment. What I am saying is that there is no future here. You will only decay, and he might not be able to go on in peace. To be honest, I was thrilled by this idea, but I'm realizing that it might be detrimental to you guys."

"Your point of view is logical. Although..."

She smiles tenderly while looking away. It's an expression only a woman in love can make. "What would he answer to you if you told him all this?"

I snicker. "He would insult me and ask when he can go, obviously. You know how braindead he can be. However, you have to understand that your relationship was an illusion that should've vanished along with Ben's avatar."

Her stare sharpens. "Do not call our feelings illusory."

I wave a hand. "Heh, my bad. I still think this is a terrible idea, but I want to hear your opinion on it. You strike me as quite the reasonable person, so you should agree that it's better for both of you to let go."

That means disappearing for her, but I still find it a better fate than spending her time in this deserted place. Besides, she is very level-headed so she should-

"I will wait."

"... What?"

Her hand clenched against her heart, she makes that loving expression again, and a cold chill runs down my spine. What the...

"Even if it is a whim, I shall wait for his decision on the matter. Because... after all this, I want to see him again. Do not tell him that I said this... Let him decide if he has a place for me in his life, even if it is within a dream."

... What the hell have we created? It's not emotion but fear that fills me. The repercussions on our customers' personal lives could be tragic if the characters can go this far. The insanity of the situation hits me like a truck.

"Even if it means waiting for months? Maybe for nothing?"

She nods. "Yes. Just ask him the same questions, and use the exact same warnings. And if he decides to move on, which is maybe for the best, tell him... Tell him I will always love him dearly. Can you do that?"

Yet the bosses told me there wasn't a problem. Imbeciles. This is dangerous.

"I can. Then, I will leave you here. We won't meet ever again, and I will send you back to your own world if Ben refuses the offer."

Again, that's a fancy way of saying I will delete her.

"Au revoir."

The safe sentence is pronounced and Saber speaks up. "Tell me your name, at least."

"Pierre."

"Thank you for your care, Pierre. I bid you adieu."

My last vision of her is a deep bow.

-.-.-.-

The day after, I get a call on my cellphone.

"Hi, Ambre."

"Pierre..."

Her voice is clearly shocked.

"Did you get the audio file?"

I recorded our whole conversation, of course. I needed to prove my point.

"Yes, I listened to it... I understand now. What have we created?"

"... I'm not sure of it myself."

-.-.-.-

 _In a world, only once touched by forces beyond its comprehension, lies an unmarked grave. And upon the withered stone lays a prophecy:_

 _"In two worlds they must wait, having met across an impossible bridge. So long as one remembers and the other smiles, they shall meet again..."_

A wish was granted.

A childish dream, an escape, an impossible reunion. The coalescence of two worlds.

Two passersby in a world that disappeared along with them.

Two beings that wouldn't be able to meet again.

However, there was a chance. An outrageous possibility, what could be called a childish whim. But wasn't their story a childish whim to begin with?

Alone she must wait, letting her head and heart battle ferociously. The former knows that he must leave her to fulfill his life, but the latter wants him to embrace her in this instant.

She finally understood.

In his own selfishness, he had turned her selfish as well.

She did not have the right to be so, but what if she took it? What if she seized that impossible emotion and held onto it to avoid losing her mind?

It was all that she had. All that could make her stand this seemingly eternal wait.

I want to see him. Even if it is for an instant, even it is only for another farewell.

Alone he must walk, fighting his own battles. Trying to fill the void in his own heart.

The golden light she fills it with seems to fade at times, only to shine again in every dream in which he sees her.

You did it. You made her happy, and she told you so. There is no point in regretting it, as you have succeeded in every aspect.

You must use what she gave you to move forward.

Then... why do I keep turning back, hoping to see her smiling at me?

I miss her. The heart cannot be controlled, and it tempers my reason beyond salvation.

Perhaps I needed to be saved as much as her.

Should I give in to that dream?

Can we be selfish one more time?

She has been sleeping for a while now. Days turned into weeks, which turned into months. Only that thought kept her reason afloat.

He has tried to distract himself from her ghost while working to have a chance to meet her again. Such a contradiction cannot be sane, but he could not care less.

Footsteps resonate in the dojo, as she sits near a wall. She has been imagining this every night, and she does not dare to open her eyes, afraid that she will only contemplate the void again.

Someone bows in front of her.

"You were sleeping, weren't you?"

The two emeralds slowly appear, and she answers him as naturally as if they never had left each other.

"I was."

She takes his extended hand in her own.

This is but a dream. An escape from reality.

That said...

 **What's wrong with dreaming for a bit longer?**

* * *

 _ **TEASERS**_

What awoke in him was something ancient. He had felt nothing but disdain and boredom from his various encounters in this world, with very few exceptions. However, what was rising in him seemed like an old friend. How long had it been since the king of heroes had felt actual emotion? It was a surprise even for him, though it brought merely a smirk to his twisted expression.

For the first time in a decade, Gilgamesh was in a rage. A blind rage, tainted with bitterness, although he would refute that himself.

"I will obliterate you."

-.-.-.-

The witch looks down on me.

"How bold of you to utter such words. I might have accepted this little conversation, but you haven't piqued my interest one bit so far."

That makes me smirk. "How impatient of a woman... I see you've made yourself a nice base here. But your goal... That's where the problem lies."

I start walking towards her but find myself stopped by a barrier as she raises a hand.

"I despise your manners. Stop the riddles and speak your mind in this instant."

"You are striving for the Holy Grail, aren't you, Caster?"

Her brow twitches even more. "That is obvious!"

"Obvious. After all, it's right in the name of this bloody war. But what if I told you something?"

I can't help but grin as I raise my right finger towards the ceiling. After all, this is just...

"What if I told you it was possible to aim for something... greater?"

This is just a game.

-.-.-.-

"After all that's happened, I can't believe you are telling us you just want to talk, Kirei."

The priest starts walking up the alley as we stand near the altar. His usual creepy smile is oddly lacking.

"That is the case, Rin. Recent events made me reconsider my position as a supervisor and a Master."

I groan. "Go straight to the point."

"There is something wrong with this war."

Again, he isn't as confident as usual. As he stops meters away from us, I glance at Emiya and Saber. I must look as tense as them.

"... What do you mean?"

He snorts. "You are far too smart not to have noticed. The events are not unfolding as they should be, and there are too many incoherences, even if you remove my actions from the equation. There is... something else."

I already know that, but it is becoming hard to not hear him out about this. No matter how much of a monster he is, he has a better overall vision of this war than any of us.

"Do you have any idea what?"

His stare pierces me as he remains dead serious. "I have done some research on my own, and although I cannot point a specific source... I believe it is somewhat linked to your Servant, Rin."

What?

As I am about to answer, Kirei suddenly turns towards the entrance door. We all felt it too, given my companions' expressions.

Something is approaching, and I have a bad feeling about it.

The double doors swing wide open.

-.-.-.-

Sakura walks the dark streets, feeling a cold chill running down her spine. She refused Fujimura's company to get back home tonight and she is starting to regret it. The atmosphere feels somewhat ominous, although she's probably just being anxious. Her mind can't stop coming back to that chat from earlier even if she would love to forget it.

 _"You should leave this house at once."_

She tried to feign ignorance, but that didn't amuse the blond Servant. His piercing blue eyes weren't exactly menacing but they really intidimidated her.

 _"Don't play dumb. I know what you are, and you know what I am. You are perfectly aware why you can't stay in this house as long as the war lasts."_

His words were logical, but she still refused to abandon Shirou. She eventually raised her voice.

 _"I will... do as I please!"_

That drew the other house inhabitants' attention and the discussion was cut short. She might have offended him, but she spoke her heart. Said heart accelerates as she realizes she is only midway through. Has that trip always been that long, or is it just her anxiety accentuating? In any case, she picks up the pace.

Her senses sharpen, perhaps too much for her own good, along with her restlessness. One thought starts filling up her brain, although she wishes she were wrong.

Something is following her.

-.-.-.-

I didn't get the meaning of his gesture at first, but I wish I had. It was...

"I cannot let you do that."

It was an apology to me.

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading, as always. I am afraid the sequel won't be out before long, since I have a job and plan to publish it once it's completed, like I did with DC. I have it mostly planned out but I didn't write any chapter yet, so... be patient.**

 **I never expected this to get that many favs and followers, and I'm very happy. I hope you will like the sequel!**

 **Goodbye, for now.**


End file.
